InsaneWolf42 NotSoHilarious Talkshow
by Kuroda Chiaki
Summary: Ask, Dare, Order the shugo chara characters! Make them do whatever you want! Warning: In the following story are some jokes you might not get because my logic is too twisted for anybody to understand. So please think before you start reading this.
1. Chapter 1

InsaneWolf(Wolfie): Merry Christmas everybody and welcome to my Not-So-Hilarious Talkshow! Rukia111 and Hikari-chan actually inspired me so I hope you don't mind if I do one myself. In this talk show you can ask, dare and order your favorite characters from Shugo Chara! And now I'll introduce you t-

Ikuto: * pokes head out *Is it time yet?

Wolfie: *whacks Ikuto's head * Iku-pon! I told you to come out after I have said your name!

Ikuto: I thought you said I had to come out after five minutes. So I waited and then I asked the others what's the time and nobody had a watch so-

Wolfie: *hits him again * Stop with the excuses!

Ikuto: * rubs head* you're mean Wolfie…

Amu: *walks next to Ikuto * Ikuto's right Wolfie. You are mean.

Wolfie: * looks hurt for two seconds but then smiles evilly* Amu?

Amu: Yeah?

Wolfie: Can I remind you that you're neither the main character nor the author of the story? You have no right to say that I'm mean. And Iku-pon's my pet too so he actually can't say it either. Anyways the point is that your opinion doesn't matter here.

Nagi/Kuukai: She does have a point. After all most of the girls love us?

Amu: * walks into the **crying corner** *

Iku-pon: My cute little Amu! *Walks also into the **crying corner** *

Wolfie: * evil smile disappears and a cute little smile appears* So now I'll introduce you the characters.

First in the crying booth are Amu who falls in love with every boy she sees and Iku-pon my pet! * Amu turns into stone and cracks and Ikuto smiles (He likes attention) *

Secondly Nagihiko and Kuukai who are loved the most in talkshows! * Kuukai has a grin on his face and Nagihiko smiles his typical smile.*

And now say hi to Tadase, Utau, Kairi, Yaya and the shugo charas ! * Utau smiles, Kairi seems embarrassed, Tadase is in his little happy world and the charas are as noisy as ever.)

Wolfie: So now that I have introduced everyone let's begin with the dares!

Rima: What about me? You forgot to introduce me!

Wolfie: * sigh * I hoped she wouldn't notice it…Fine and last and the least funny character Rima. Hooray… So on with the dares! *shoves Rima into a closet before she can say anything

* everbody is like O-o *

Ikuto: But you don't have any dares yet!

Wolfie: * takes out paper * Iku-pon you underestimated me. I have prepared a few dares especially for you.

Ikuto: I have a bad feeling about this.

Wolfie: Iku-pon I'm not gonna hurt you. Why should I?

Ikuto: Scratch that. I have a very bad feeling about this.

Wolfie: Okay because Iku-pon is so scared then I'm gonna start with torturi- I mean daring Amu.

Amu: What?!

Wolfie: Yes, now take this: *hands playboy bunny costume * put it on, take Nagihiko with you and try to make people read this talkshow. Understand?

Amu: * crying but wearing the costume * Yes.

Wolfie: Now that Amu and Nagihiko are out of the picture then why don't we continue with Utau.

Utau: Sure fine by me.

Wolfie: What? You're not scared?

Utau: Nope, go ahead. Torture me or something. Make me do something weird. I could care less.

Wolfie: * growls* Fine! If you are like that then I won't torture you!

Utau's mind: Yes! The plan worked perfect

Wolfie: * snaps fingers* Ikuto! Come here and salute!

Ikuto: Yes Ma'am! * salutes*

Tadase: I thought he was scared of you? Normally Ikuto-nii would try to run for his life.

Wolfie: *pats Ikuto * He's brainwashed...like all of you.

Tadase: * sweat drop * Excuse me?

Wolfie: * making Ikuto run 200 laps around the house * Yes I brainwashed all of you. If you weren't then you would have escaped all ready right? But thanks to my brainwashing skills you can't escape. Now Tadagay please build me a new studio. Yaya can build me a new house with a pool and everything on the list * hands list to Yaya* and Kairi should buy me a juice. Kuukai why don't you join Ikuto? The other ones should help Tadagay. *snaps fingers and everyone obeys. *

After a couple of hours later.

Yaya: Wolfie-sama I have completed the house. *shows her a house which is made of candy *

Wolfie: You did it wrong!

The others arrive with a candy studio. *

Wolfie: You all did it wrong! What do I do with brainwashed idiots who can't even build a studio?

Ikuto: Wolfie-sama you should release them.

Wolfie: Fine. Seems like I have to wait for smarter people to brainwash. *snaps and everyone comes to their senses *

Wolfie: So it seems like or talk show has come to an end! So

Ikuto: Read!

Nagihiko: Review!

Kuukai: And Wait for InsaneWolf's Not-So-Hilarious talkshow!


	2. Chapter 2

Wolfie: Hi it's time for my Not-So-Hilarious talkshow! Today we have a new guest! I will introduce you to my Soon-To-Be co-host Ru-

Ikuto: NO! Please tell me it's not her!

Wolfie: Of course it's her Iku-pon or did you think you can escape her?

Ikuto: * tries to escape*

Wolfie: * hits him and ties him up * So now where was I? Right let me introduce you to my Soon-To-Be co-host Rukia111!

Rukia: Hi! By the way why am I Soon-To-Be co-host?

Wolfie: Because I had to do an introduction and I had to make it longer than just co-host. By the way where are Amu and the others?

Rukia: Nagihiko told me they missed the bus or something...

Wolfie: * gets angry* I thought I told them not to come late!

Ikuto: * sweatdrops*

Rukia: Well we can make Ikkun do the first dare...Wolfie-chan?

Wolfie: * sitting in the **angry **corner and muttering somthing about how she's going to kill them when they get there*

Amu: *cool an spicy voice* Sorry we're late...* noticed Ikuto* GASP! Ikuto! What did you do to him Wolfie??

Wolfie: I just tied him up...It's not like he is dead or something. By the way Amu why are ALL of you late?

Amu: * sweatdrops* Ummm....No real reason?

The TV screen gets blank

an hour or two later

Wolfie: * smiles cutely* Sorry for the interruption! We will now begin with the dares that Rukia gave us.

_Hey, Wolfie-chan! This is Ruki-chan!  
I inspired you? Aww...Thanks.  
Anyway, can I be the co-host, please, and I must be with Kuu-chan! Kuukai-chan!  
Hmm, so, dares...  
Ikuto: Just go and jump off a cliff and get bitten to shreds by sharks, then regenerate, then do it again, then regenerate, and again, and again.  
Amu: Not the main character? I feel sorry for you, so here's a small present! (hands her an Ikuto-shaped key chain)  
Kuukai-chan: Just in case I'm really dense, are we a couple? If we are, huggle and kiss me on the lips, please!  
Nagi-kun: I like you second after Kuu-chan! Can we be best friends?  
Rima: Bow down to Utau and say, I'm your fan, Utau-chan!  
Utau: Sing Ookina Ai de Motenashite!  
Bye, see you next chapter~!  
And update quickly! I like quickly updated stories!  
Ruki-chan, Kuukai fan_

Wolfie: So Ikuto...

Ikuto: Yes?

Wolfie: Do it!

Ikuto: Do I have to?

Rukia: Yes! Dares are meant tobe followed!

Ikuto: *does the dare a couple of times*

Rukia: *laughs*

Wolfie: *munches popcorn*

Rukia: I didn't know that Ikuto could regenerate.

Amu and the others: We didn't know either.

Wolfie: So this get's kinda boring so it's Amu's turn.

Rukia:Here you go! * hands keychain to her*

Amu: * goes fangirl mode* KYAAAAAAA! Kawaiii! *swoons*

Wolfie: She's swooning over a keychain?

Rukia: Yeah....

Wolfie: Not over the real Ikuto?

Rukia: Nope, it's definitely the keychain...

Wolfie: Well off to the next dare!

Ikuto: How long do I have to do this? It kinda hurts you know...

Wolfie: Rukia?

Rukia: Ummm...make him stop now! We're anyways getting to the best dare.

Wolfie: Okay...* gets Ikuto and puts him beside the swooning Amu*Kuukai!

Kuukai: Yes?

Wolfie: Answer the question...are you a couple?

Kuukai: Uh... Do you want us to be a couple Ruki-chan?

Rukia: Uh..Yes...*blushes like mad*

Kuukai: Then yes we're a couple.

Rukia: *huggles Kuukai*

Kuukai: *huggles back and kisses(is that the right word?) on the lips*

The others: Awww...

Nagi: Wolfie-chan are you crying?

Wolfie: * wipes tears* No...So Nagi do you want to be her best friend?

Nagi: Sure why not! *huggles Rukia*

Kuukai: Back off Nagi! She's mine...

Rukia: Awww...he gets protective...

Wolfie: Yeah...Anyways Rima you know what to do.

Rima: *walks up to Utau and bows down* I'm your fan, Utau-chan?

Utau:*shock*

Rukia: *sits in Kuukai's lap* That's wrong! You have to say it with emotion!

Rima: * is getting embarrased* I'm your fan Utau-chan!

Utau: Yea, sure whatever...

Wolfie: *suddenly on a stage* And now, may I present you tonight Japan's Numer One singer Hoshina Utau-chaaan!

Utau: *starts to sing*

3 minutes later

Rukia: That was awesome!

Wolfie: Yea I like the song but the video is know what Rukia?

Rukia: What?

Wolfie: I thought of adding other anime manga characters from other series. Just for one chapter you know?

Rukia: *thinks*

Wolfie: Tell me in your review what you think, okay?

Rukia: Sure...But it seems your show is over...after all I was the only reviewer...

Wolfie: Yea...but I hope that I'll get more reviews with the next one...you know two revies for chapter two and three reviews for three..

Rukia: Sure! There surely is someone who will review your story besides me!

Wolfie: And now...

Ikuto: Read!

Kuukai: Review!

Amu/Rima/Nagi/Kairi: And wait for InsaneWolf42's Not-So-Hilarious talkshow!

Wolfie: Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Nagi: Hi it's time for InsaneWolf42's Not-So-Hilarious talksh-

Risa-chan: * hits him with a... banana* Wolfie is supposed to say it!

Rukia: R-Risa-chan what are you doing here?

Wolfie: I hired her as my bodyguard!

All SC characters: Why?

Wolfie: I'm pretty popular you know.

Amu: You are?

Wolfie: No. But I will be.

Rukia: Anyways let's start with the reviews! The first one is from...me?

_Yo, Wolfie-chan!  
I have a question for you: Can you put Risa-chan on your talkshow? She likes to pummel people.  
Oh, yeah, go ahead and put new anime/manga characters in! May I suggest a few? Hiroto from Kirarin Revolution (he's my favourite character there: he reminds me of Kuukai--except that he has more of a quick temper)  
Oh yeah, dares:  
Ikuto: Dress up as a girl and sing Love Fighter-Koino Battle by Breakerz to Amu-chan.  
Amu: Laugh and send Ikuto out the window then yell it was terrible.  
Yaya: Go on a terrible sugar rush and swing Kairi out the window.  
Kuukai: How much do you love me, hmm? (grins)  
Nagi: Bake apple pies and cakes and whatever dessert that involves fruit and bring it to us while saying: Hime-san(s), your lunch/breakfast/dinner is ready!! Oh, and sing Revive by Mai and make sure you say the lyrics!  
Wolfie: Who's the SC guy you like?  
Kairi: Go and have a swimming vacation.  
Everybody: Go with Kairi.  
Wolfie: Have a prom for everyone, and you will choose the partners.  
That's it for this chapter. And yes, please add characters from other anime, but just for one chapter. Thankies! Oh, and key chains of SC cast for everyone!  
And face it, Ikkun, you cannot escape me.  
Bye,  
Azure Rukia, Kuukai fan_

_I need to add some dares for the Charas.  
Hey, Daichi, since Kuukai likes me, then...do you like Shirayuki or Karin? Shirayuki is my sarcastic Chara. And Karin is my smart and cute one. Sasu is sporty, but he's a guy Chara. Ari is good at anything involving art and music. So...Daichi, which one do you like?  
Ran, do you like Daichi?  
Daichi, do you like Ran?  
And you know what I mean by like, right?  
Dia, sing I Have a Feeling.  
Daichi, hug whoever you like, including my charas and Peter the Sarcastic.  
Kuukai, you are so awesome!  
Peter the Sarcastic, hi.  
Wolfie: Happy New Year!!_

Bye,

Azure Rukia, Kuukai fan

Wolfie: As you can see Risa is already on the talkshow!

Rukia: * smirks* So Ikuto... *hands blonde wig and pink dress*

Ikuto: *gulps then dresses up and approaches Amu*

Amu: Who are you?

Ikuto: *starts singing*

Amu: *starts laughing*

Ikuto: *ends singing*

Amu: * kicks him out of the window* IT WAS TERRIBLE!

Wolfie: *evil smile* Amu-chan...?

Amu: Yeah?

Wolfie: You broke my window! Pay up!

Amu: * pays for the window* There happy now?

Wolfie: * smiles cutely* Yes!

Yaya: *munches sugar*

Kairi: Umm..Yuiki-san? Aren't you eating a little too much candy?

Yaya: * on sugarrush* Noo! Who asked you anyway? *swings Kairi out of the window*

Silence...

Ikuto/Kairi: *walks in*

Ikuto: * seems about to kill someone*

Wolfie: * pokes Rukia*Rukia! Go hide behind Risa-chan!

Rukia: Okay!*hides behind Risa*

Ikuto: Wolfie I'm gonna kill you!

Wolfie: I'm not so sure about that. * snaps fingers*

Ikuto: * stops and looks at Wolfie with a blank expression*

Rukia: What's wrong with him?

Wolfie: *pats Ikuto on his head* Iku-pon is just brainwashed that's all.

Rukia: Okay..So Kuukai* grins* how much do you love me?

Kuukai: You know how much I love ice-cream?

Rukia: Yes?

Kuukai: I love you more than ice-cream!

Wolfie: And after that confession everybody get's ice-cream! * hands out ice-cream for everyone. even you who reads my story*

Nagihiko: * holds every kind of pies and cakes in his hands* Hime-sama's your breakfast is ready!

Wolfie/Rukia: *starts eating them* Now Nagi! Sing!

* sings*

Wolfie: Gomenasai Ruki-chan! I couldn't find the lyrics...

Rukia: That's sad...anyways Wolfie-chan?

Wolfie: Hmmm?

Rukia: Who do you like of the SC guys?

Wolfie: Obviously Iku-pon! * huggles brainwashed Iku-pon*

Rukia: Wow...That came unexpectedly...

Wolfie: Anyways let's go on the vacation!

Rukia: What?

Wolfie: You said everyone so...us too!

A couple of weeks later

Wolfie: Phew..That was a nice vacation!

Rukia/Kuukai: I agree!

All the other SC charas: we don't...

Rukia: Why?

Wolfie: Well you were so busy having fun with Kuukai so I thought I should have some fun too and...

Kuukai: And?

Wolfie: I tortured them a little...

Rukia: Oh okay...

Wolfie: Anyways I think I'm gonna do the prom next chapter okay? I'll announce the pairs at the end of the show!

Rukia: Sure!Then we can torture them even better!

Wolfie: So now come the shugo chara questions!Daichi?

Daichi: I don't know which one I like...Probably Karin...

Karin: *happy dance*

Wolfie: Daichi do you like Ran? Ran do you like Daichi?

Ran/Daichi: *mumbles something that sounds like yes*

Wolfie: Yup they do know what you mean Rukia.

Rukia: Oh my god they do know that I mean it as brother and sister?

Wolfie: What?

Rukia: Just kidding...

Wolfie: Oh okay...So Dia!

I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
that tonight's gonna be a good night  
that tonight's gonna be a good good night (x4)

Tonight's the night night  
Let's live it up  
I got my money  
Let's spend it up

Go out and smash it  
like Oh My God  
Jump off that sofa  
Let's get get OFF

I know that we'll have a ball  
if we get down  
and go out  
and just loose it all

I feel stressed out  
I wanna let it go  
Lets go way out spaced out  
and loosing all control

Fill up my cup  
Mazal tov  
Look at her dancing  
just take it off

Lets paint the town  
We'll shut it down  
Let's burn the roof  
and then we'll do it again

Lets Do it (x3)  
and live it up

i gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
that tonight's gonna be a good night  
that tonight's gonna be a good good night (x2)

Tonight's the night  
let's live it up  
I got my money  
Lets spend it up

Go out and smash it  
Like Oh My God  
Jump off that sofa  
Lets get get OFF

Fill up my cup (Drink)  
Mazal Tov (L'chaim)  
Look at her dancing (Move it Move it)  
Just take it off

Lets paint the town  
We'll shut it down  
Lets burn the roof  
and then we'll do it again

lets do it (x3)  
let's live it up

Here we come  
here we go  
we gotta rock

Easy come  
easy go  
now we on top

Feel the shot  
body rock  
Rock it don't stop

Round and round  
up and down  
around the clock

Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday  
Friday, Saturday, Saturday and Sunday

we keep keep keep keep on going  
we know what we say  
party everyday  
party everyday

got a feeling  
that tonight's gonna be a good night  
that tonight's gonna be a good night  
that tonight's gonna be a good good nighte

Rukia: That sounded ..weird!

All SC: I know...

Dia: What do you mean? Did I sing that bad?

Wolfie: Nah, it's just weird.

Daichi: * huggles Ran*

Kuukai: Thanks for the compliment Ruki-koi!

Rukia: Ruki-koi? *squeals and does happy dance*

Peter Sarcastic: * looks at her weirdly* Hiii... * mutters* weird person.

Rukia: * looks sad* does he hate me?

Wolfie: Nah he's just like that. I mean even if I'm going to sleep and huggle him he looks at me weirdly.

Rukia: You huggle him?

Wolfie: Yup. Anyways a HAPPY NEW YEAR to all of you!

Rukia: And we finally finished with my dares.

Wolfie: Yea...and the next one is Ari-chan1212!

_Hi, this is Lynne.  
I'm Rukia1's cousin.  
Ikuto, I really like you. Go out with me.  
Amu: Make Ikuto strangle you.  
Kuukai: Make out with my cousin, Rukia1.  
Ruki-chan: Make out with Kuukai for 2 hours.  
Nagi: Make Rima unhappy by also kissing Ruki on the lips.  
I want to be the Co-co-host, please and thank you, Wolfie-chan.  
I made a talkshow too--check it out.  
Bye, and I want to be with Tadase._

Wolfie: So you're cousin is also interested in my show huh? I actually have checked out your show!

Ari-chan: Really?

Wolfie: Yup! I don't remember if I reviewed though...and if I didn't then I don't remember why...

Ari-chan: That's okay! Anyways I'm off on a date with Ikuto!* grabs Ikuto and dashes off*

Wolfie: *sob* He got kidnapped right since Ari-chan kidnapped Ikuto then we have an Ikuto doll!So Amu! Do the dare! Eh Amu?

Amu: *swooning over the Ikuto doll*

Wolfie: *sigh* this happened again...

Ari-chan: *returns with Ikuto* what did I miss?

Rukia: Amu is swooning over doll Ikuto.

Kuukai: * kisses Rukia and starts to make out with her*

Wolfie: Kuukai-kun we actually have a schedule to follow so you and Ruki-chan can't make out for two hours.

Ari-chan: He's not listening.

Wolfie: * sighs and snaps fingers*

Everyone:*brainwashed* Your orders Wolfie-sama?

Wolfie: Kuukai stop making out with Ruki-chan and Nagi kiss her on the lips.

Rukia: * snaps out of it while Nagi kisses her*

Rima: *snaps out of it because Nagi kisses Rukia*

Everybody snaps out and seems angry

Wolfie: Crap...*climbs on a tree and everbody follows her except Rukia, Kuukai,Ari-chan and Tadase* Ari-chan of course you can be my co-co-host!So as my co-co-host save me!

Ari-chan: Sure! * ties everyone up*

Wolfie: *climb down from the tree* So the last review is from rockerchara13!

_I LOVE your talkshow! Could you read my talkshow? Maybe...Anyways, to the Dares!  
To Kukai and Rukia:Go to the beach for the whole chapter!  
To Rima:Do "Bala-Balance!" at the most akward time.  
And that's about all I can think of now...Bye Byes!_

Wolfie: Aww I'm , Rukia! Time for the beach!

Rukia/Kuukai: *wander off to the beach and start playing soccer*

Amu: Ikuto?

Ikuto: Yeah Amu-koi?* thoughts* could it be that she finally confesses to me?

Amu: I...I...love..yo..your cookies.

*akward silence*

Rima: Bala-Balance!

Wolfie: That was akward...and it was funny too! * laughs*

Rockerchara13: Yup I agree!

Wolfie: By the way if your gonna be a loyal reader then what should I call you?

Nagi: Let her think about it!

Wolfie: Whatever! Now the show has come to an end so I'm gonna pair you up! *takes out list* Soo Nagi's gonna be with Yaya. Kairi's gonna be with Rima. Ari-chan with Tadase. Rockerchara13 with Ikuto(which means that you have to review this chapter). Rukia with Kuukai. Utau and Amu will go alone and I'm going with Lelouch( from Code Geass) who is gonna be the guest anime character in the next chapter!So..

Nagi: Read!

Rima: Review!

All shugo charas: And wait for InsaneWolf42's Not-So-Hilarious Talkshow


	4. Chapter 4 with almost 5,000 words!

Wolfie: Hii! It's time for my talkshow! And today's theme is "Prom"!That's right! Our beloved SC characters are having a prom!

Rukia: Because I wanted to!*grins* Now if you'll excuse me then I'll have to go find Kuu-chan!*runs off*

Wolfie: Now today it could be a perfect prom if the ones having the prom wouldn't be SC characters!(Did that make sense?) Aren't I right Lelouch?

Lelouch(today the special guest from Code Geass): You are right.

Wolfie: Now let's start with the prom dares!The first one is like always from Ruki-chan!

Rukia: *pokes head out* Did someone call me?

_Yo, Wolfie-chan!  
Etto, Risa-chan is real by the way...we just decided to change her name.  
Ikuto: Are you really that sad that you cannot escape me? Seriously. Meanie! Oh, and you're my fourth favourite SC guy. You have awesome blue hair!  
Kuukai: You like me more than ice cream? Really? Yay! (swoons with happiness) Can I sleep on you?  
Utau: Some people like Kutau. Do you like Kuu-chan? (mumbles something about strangling her if she does)  
Oh, and Revive is like this:  
Jie tai, jie zi wani  
Konjo anatashiwa  
Doki je, anatawo  
Zu ki te anatano  
Don't stop, ne i wani  
zu ki te atashiwa...  
And stuff.  
Okay, so moving onto questions...  
Eh...? Yaya, do you like Kuu-chan? (also mumbles about strangling her)  
Nagi-kun: Can I put your hair up nicely and make you wear a kimono? Then, after that, dance to Balalaika!!  
Lynne: For my cousin, you are an extreme idiot.  
Wolfie: Oh yea, to answer your review, I permit the sister thingy. Yup. You can be my pretend sister, but you have to be older, right? I'm only twelve.  
Now...let's see...  
Dia, sing Koi Kana, Balalaika, Happy, and Chance by Kusumi Koharu, and make everyone dance to it!! (grin grin)  
Kuukai: Are you happy about the prom thingy? (swoon)  
Etto, Peter the Sarcastic, can Shirayuki (my sarcastic Chara) be your very besty best Chara friend?  
Daichi, play soccer with my sporty Chara, Sasu, and see who wins.  
Ran, cheer for Daichi. NAKED!! HA HA HA HA...!  
Okay, that's all, I think.  
Your welcome for advertising. I thought you should get more readers. So I also kind of sent an email and made my cousin review it._

Bye,  
Azure Rukia, Kuukai fan

Wolfie: She always ends it with Kuukai fan doesn't she?

Lelouch: * takes out laptop and looks at the reviews* She does.

Rukia: That's how I show my love for Kuu-chan!

Kukai: Awws * kisses her on the forhead*

Wolfie: Well anyways let's start with the dares!*reads review*You are not torturing Ikuto?

Rukia: Nope..

Wolfie: Are you sure?

Rukia: Yup...

Ikuto: Can I have a wo-

Wolfie: No! Anyways Iku-pon is very honored,happy,proud bla blah get the point.

Ikuto: * sits in corner* I couldn't say anything...

Lelouch: Next dare! So Kuukai-kun can she sleep...on you?

Kuukai: Sure! I'll do anything that my Ruki-koi wants!

Rukia: Yay! Good night!* sleeps on Kukai*

Wolfie: Kuukai?

Kuukai: Hmm?

Wolfie: What if Ruki-chan would tell you to jump over a cliff?

Kuukai: Then I would do it probably.

Lelouch: Seriously?

Kuukai: Yup...

Wolfie/Lelouch: *muttering* what an idiot...

Tadase: Hey I heard that! You can't say that Kuukai is an idi-* gets shoved outside*

Wolfie: Whew...at least we got rid of him...

Lelouch: You kicked him out?What if he dies ? After all it's cold outside...

Wolfie: It was for the sake of the world.

Lelouch: *looks at her suspiciously* Really?

Wolfie:*smiles cutest smile* Really.

Lelouch:*blushes* Okay next dare!It's more a question but...

Wolfie: Anyways! Utau your answer?

Utau: How could I like my rival? He's my rival!

Wolfie: Okay...anyways Yaya? Do you like him?

Yaya: Of course I do-

Kairi: *covers her mouth* Of course she doesn't like Kuukai! *whispers to Yaya* Yuiki-san it's for your own good.

Nagi: Hey what are you doing to my date?

Kairi: *shoves up his glasses* Umm nothing?

Nagi: Oh okay..

Rima: Nagii...I thought you loved me*cries in corner*

Wolfie: Okay Nagi because you're here already then can my little imoto(little sister) Ruki put your hair up etc etc.?

Nagi: Uhhh...Wolfie is that a good idea?

Wolfie: You are asking for my opinion?

Nagi: Yes...?

Wolfie:*Peter chara changes* Of course it's a GOOD idea...

Nagi: Then I'd rather not let Rukia torture me.

Rukia: *teary eyed* Why? I thought I was your bst friend

Kuukai: Shh it's okay I'm there for you...*huggles her*

Lelouch: Why are people in this talkshow crying a lot?

Wolfie: Uuuh...because I'm kind of an emotional person and I cry a lot and when I write chapters for this thing I practically think it up on the spot not bothering to make better than it is?

Lelouch: That's explaining it.

Wolfie: Yay I can be your sister! Now you have to call me Nee-sama or Nee-chan.

Rukia:Okay!

Wolfie: Lyrics search time! * couple of minutes of searching*Found it!

*music starts and everyone except Wolfie and Lelouch start dancing*

Dia:Koi KA NA? PIN to kitara  
Say "koi kanae!' tte  
Chokusenteki na ittari kitari  
Datte tomaranaide  
Itsuka HOSHI wo egaite kimi e todoketai

Issho ni ireru dokoro ka  
Yume OCHI no san renpa  
Todokisou ni miseru no ga  
IMADOKI no unmei?

Amai MONO hodo shimiru mune no  
SUKIMA ni kimi no kureta egao  
Mada tochuu dakedo arigatou

Koi KA NA? PIN to kitara  
Say "koi kanae!' tte  
Chokusenteki na ittari kitari  
Datte tomaranaide  
Itsuka HOSHI wo egaite kimi to futatsuboshi

Kakehiki no KA no ji sae  
Miatarazu ni tameiki  
Nante sugata wo misetatte  
Ii koto ni nai yo ne

DORAMACHIKKU da to omowarete mo  
Touzen sore doko ja GEEMU  
Kedo doko made mo yoroshiku ne

Koi KA NA? kyun tte itami  
Kono koi kara da tte  
Zetsumyouteki na surechigai  
Nante ki ni shinaide  
Motto tsuyoku hikaru yo mune no ichiban boshi

Ame no asa mo waratte misete  
Hoshizora wo kitai dekinakya  
Revolution nanka okosenai

Koi KA NA? PIN to kitara  
Say "koi kanae!" tte  
Ketteiteki na HAPPII no yokan  
Mou sugu soko made  
Negai mikiri hassha de KIRARI nagareboshi

Koi KA NA! PIN to kita yo  
Kono koi kanau tte  
Chokusenteki na ittari kitari  
Datte mayowanaide  
Itsuka HOSHI ni narou ne kimi to futatsuboshi.

Wolfie: That was the first song! Now comes Balalaika!

Dia:Yurari yurari yurete iru otome kokoro piinchi!  
Kanari kanari yabai no yo  
Tasukete daarin! kura kurarin

Nani mo ka mo ga atarashii sekai ni kichatta wa  
Takusan no doki doki nori koe! fumi koe! iku zo!

Bararaika barararaika bara raira kai kai!  
Kono omoi wa tomerarenai  
Motto otome chikku pawaa kirarin rin  
Chotto kiken na ka n ji

Bararaika barararaika bara raira kai kai!  
Mou doki doki tomerarenai  
Motto doramachikku koi hareruya  
Futari dake no bararaika!

Sugoku sugoku chikazuite otome kokoro chaansu!  
Haato haato tobide sou  
Onegai daarin! hara hara rin

Anata dake wo mitsumeteru atashi ni shiran puri?  
Kizuite hoshii no yo tokimeki! yakimoki! suki yo!

Bararaika barararaika bara raira kai kai!  
Sono himitsu wo oshiete yo  
Motto otome chikku moodo kirarin rin  
Yappa egao ga su te ki

Bararaika barararaika bara raira kai kai!  
Yosomi shitecha dame dame yo  
Motto romanchikku koi shararanra  
Kanadetai no bararaika!

Onna no ko wa itsu datte yume miru otome na no  
Pyua pyua na kokoro de koi shite! ai shite! S! O! S.O.S!

Bararaika barararaika bara raira kai kai!  
Kono omoi wa tomerarenai  
Motto otome chikku pawaa kirarin rin  
Chotto kiken na ka n ji

Bararaika barararaika bara raira kai kai!  
Mou doki doki tomerarenai  
Motto doramachikku koi hareruya  
Futari dake no bararaika!

Wolfie: Those songs seem awfully long...But I like them!Now comes Happy!*too lazy to copy the lyrics*

Dia: *sings*

Everybody:*dances along*

Ari-chan: *brings Tadase secretly back*

Rukia/Kuukai:*make out*

Wolfie: And the last song by Dia! Chance!

5 minutes later

Rukia: So Kuukai happy about the prom thingy?

Kuukai: Of course!I can spend more time with you!

Lelouch:*cough*happy couple*cough*

Shirayuki: Peter want to be best friends with me?(For your information Peter is my shugo chara..he's a boy and I'm a girl. He's sarcastic and he is a plushie wolf!)

Peter: Sure *tail swishing of happiness*

Wolfie: That's the first time I have heard himsaid something without using sarcasm!

Lelouch: That's great isn't it?

Wolfie: NO! That means he's changing from a sarcastic wolf into a happy-go-lucky wolf! And I want to change from my happy-go-lucky attitude.

Ikuto: You have a happy-go-lucky attitude? I would say you are more of a sadistic devil who was banned from hell!

Wolfie: Thanks for the compliment! Anyways *gets all teary eyed* I don't want him to change!

Everybody:*just staying there doing nothing*

5 minutes later(again???)

Lelouch: *smiles* Sorry for the inconvenience! Wolfie is still crying and we put her in the next room until she calms down. So now Rukia-san is leading the show!

Rukia: Sasu!Daichi! Start playing!

Daichi/Sasu: *starts playing*

Ran:*naked* GO GO DAICHI!!!

Rukia: They play until the end of the show..Anyways my reviews are done here! So Lelouch who's the next review-Lelouch?

Ikuto: I think he went to comfort Wolfie...he must be insane!

Rukia: *sigh* Well then Kuu-chan would you tell me who the next reviewer is?

Kuukai: Sure! The next reviewer is xxxNam-niCxxx!Also known as Nami-chan in other talkshows!

_Hi there Wolfie, do u know me, I'm one of Rukia-chans co-host in her talk show, Nami. anyways here I go:_

_to Kuukai: start dancing around Rukia, and sing te first love song that come in your mind and when your finish kiss her and say 'I LOVE YOU'  
To Rukia: After Kuukai does that, tell him that you love him as well  
To Tadase: kiss amu for at least 10 sec, on the lips.  
To Amu: after Tadase kisses you, i want you to hit Ikuto.  
To Rima: I thought Wolfie didnt want you in the show? What are you doing here then?  
To Nagi: *Glomp* Hi Nagi, can I be your best friend? also I want you to dress up as Nadeshiko for the rest of te chapie!  
To Miki: I want you to tell every boy chara you like, that you love them.  
To Temari: get angry at the fisrt chara you see  
To Rhyem: Flirt with Miki  
To Wolfie: Can I be a co-host in this story to, i'll review every chapter!_

_Thats all for today, PLEASE UPDATE SOON._

_Rukia: Of course she knows you!Why shouldn't she?_

_Nami: I don't know...because why should she? That's not the matter here!Kuukai! Start dancing!_

_Kuukai: *starts dancing around Rukia and singing Hot by Avril Lavigne (was the first one to pop up in my mind)*_

_Rukia: *blushes*_

_Kuukai: *kisses her* I love you_

_Rukia: I love you too Kuu-chan!_

_Wolfie: *sighs dreamily* Awww...true love is sooo CUTE!_

_Rukia: *startled* Wolfie your back?_

_Wolfie: Yep! Thanks to Lelouch! * points to Lelouch while holding his hand*_

_Lelouch: She won't let go of me though..._

_Wolfie: Amu you can kiss Tadase!_

_Amu: * blushes like mad* W-why s-should I want to kiss him?_

_Wolfie: It's not about if you want or not. You will do it!_

_Tadase: *kisses Amu*_

_Ikuto:*is mad*_

_Ari-chan: *looks kinda sad*_

_Tadase: *ends the kiss*_

_Nami: Now Amu go hit Ikuto!_

_Amu: I don't want to!_

_Nami: I'll give you a(n) Ikuto doll!_

_Amu: Deal! *hits Ikuto with all her might*_

_Nami: * gives her the doll*_

_Ikuto: Waah! Amu hit me!*trips and accidentally kisses Rukia*_

_Kuukai/Rukia: *really angry*Ikuto/Ikkun!!Die!*start to beat up Ikuto*_

_Wolfie: Iku-pon deserved that was our deal._

_Amu: You mean you tripped him?_

_Wolfie: Yes!Now Nami's question to Rima is also interesting me?_

_Rima:*drinks tea* That's because most of the SC fans still want a fanfic where Rima exist._

_Lelouch: That's need a character they can hate._

_Rima: *spits tea out* WHAT?*goes into a corner*_

_Wolfie: *smiles* Thank you._

_Lelouch: *blushes*_

_Nagi: *gets glomped by Nami* Sure you can be my best friend! *dresses up as Nadeshiko*_

_Amu: NADESHIIKOOOO! * huggles Nadeshiko*_

_Nagi: *mutters* That's why I hate dressing up as Nadeshiko..._

_Miki: Yoru,Kiseki,Rythm! I love you!_

_Yoru: Then give me sardines-nya!_

_Kiseki: Ho Ho Ho!It is natural for a commoner to love me!_

_Rythm: Oh look! A mistletoe!_

_Nami: What's a mistletoe doing here?_

_Wolfie: Well Christmas was only a week ago...so I thought it would be nice to have some mistletoes!_

_Nami: Okay...Temari do as you're told!_

_Temari: *sees Miki* Miki you playgirl! Confessing to three guys at once! *beats Miki up*_

_Rythm: *saves Miki* You're not a playgirl!You just have a lot of love to share!(WTH????)*smies charming smile*_

_Miki:*melts*_

_All the other shugo charas: Ahhhhh! Miki!_

_Wolfie: See what co-co-host Nami can do?_

_Nami: I'm a co-co-host! Yay!Now the next reviewer is Calm and Crazy!_

_TWO PEOPLE REVIEWING ON THIS ONE ACCOUNT!_

_Calms Review: Can I be your co-co-host? Well anyway here are my dares... *Grins evilly*  
Ikuto- Praise Wolfie for her great work.  
Amu- Dress and act as a boy for the whole chapter.  
Nagi- Dress as Nadi-chan.  
Kukai- Admit your love to (enter name here)  
Rima- Do five hilarious jokes then five bad ones.  
Yaya- Make a candy empire.  
Kairi- Throw away your favorite book.  
Utau- Tell everyone on set something good about them.  
Wolfie- Kiss Nagi!  
Risa- Don't pumble someone for a whole chapter!  
Rukia- Huggle Kukai!  
Tadase- Say 'hi, I am gay'_

_CrAzY's ReView: Can I be costume designer? PLEASE!? Now for my devious mind to create some dares...  
Ikuto- Smack Wolfie (Sorry Wolfie-chi! I just wanna see him get hurt!)  
Amu- Kiss Nagi!  
Nagi- French kiss Amu!  
Kukai- French kiss Rukia!  
Rima- Express your feelings towards Nagi.  
Yaya- Eat...a sock...  
Kairi- Throw away your fav. book!  
Utau- Sing Oh Oh Sexy Vampire~  
Wolfie- Character transform into: Author's Note!  
Risa- Pick your nose...  
Rukia- Tell Kukai you love him and step it up a knotch!  
Tadase- Kiss some random guy in the audience._

_CALM AND CRAZY: THX WOLFIE-CHII!_

Wolfie: Yay! Two people!More work! I'm so happy!

Calm: So? Can I be your co-co-host or not?

Wolfie: Of course you can!And now to the first dare which I probably love the most!

Ikuto: *really quiet* your talkshow is really awesome,great,funny

Calm: I can't hear you!Louder!

Ikuto: *normal volume* Your talkshow

Wolfie: Louder!

Ikuto: *screaming* YOUR TALKSHOW IS REALLY AWESOME,FUNNY AND GREAT!

Wolfie: Ahh thanks for the complement Iku-pon!* gives peck on his cheek*Amu can you now dress up as a boy?

Amu: *dresses up* Happy?

Rukia: Very has already fulfilled that dare so we're gonna go to the next one!

Kuukai: I love you Rukia!

Wolfie: This is getting old...*huggling Lelouch* Don't you think so too?

Lelouch: *blushes* Yes...

Rukia: Wolfie stop torturing him! Can't you see that he's in love with you now?

Wolfie: *still huggling him* What are you talking about? I'm not torturing him...I love him!

Everybody:*gasp*

Ikuto: But I thought that you liked me?

Wolfie: Of the SC guys I like you the most. But Lelouch is not a SC guy so...

Ikuto: *sits and corner and draws circles*

Wolfie:Seems like Ikuto is kinda crushed... So Rima some jokes please!

Rima: *does Bala-balance 5 times*

Calm: That was...lame!

Wolfie: And seems like the dare is done!

Calm: What?

Lelouch: Well she thought she did 5 hilarious jokes and you said they were lame so that is 5 good and5 bad jokes Kairi-kun here is the trash can!*points to the trash can*

Kairi: Bye Bye "Snow White".*throws book into the trash can and starts crying*

Lelouch: Immature brat...

Wolfie: Yaya started even before we started the show so she has already finished! * shows them amazing candy art*

Everybody: OOh! So pretty!

Yaya: Can Yaya eat it?

Everybody: No it's too beutiful!

Yaya: Too late!

Kairi: No! She's on a sugar rush!Ruuuun!*runs away*

Silence

Yaya: Haha! Kairi-tan is scared of me!

Wolfie:Okay...Utau!

Utau: I'm on it! *runs to random person* You have nice hair! *next person* you're sexy

Ikuto: That's my sister?

Rukia: Yup. I say the Tsukiyomi family is a really weird one.

Lelouch: I agree. Next dare*reads it* what?

Wolfie: *reads the review and seems about to kill someone*

Calm: Uh-oh

Wolfie:Nagiiiii! I've got a present for you! *hits him and then kisses him on the forhead*

Calm: You actually did it?

Rukia: Dares are meant to be followed. *huggles Kuukai* See? I'm doing that what I'm told to.

Tadase: Hi! I'm gay!

Lelouch: Now to Crazy-san's reviews.

Wolfie: *sprakling eyes* Costume designer? SURE! In every review describe who is wearing what!

Lelouch: *cough* Time to do the dares.

Wolfie: Oh right! Thanks.*kisses on the cheek*

Ikuto: *smacks Wolfie* Please let me live Kami-sama...

Wolfie: * shoves him into an radioactive closet with zombie Amus in it who chant I hate Ikuto!* That's how I deal with him...even though after he get's out of there I have to brainwash him again.

Rukia: Well...Amu should do her dare now!

Amu: *kisses Nagi*

Nagi:*blushes and turns it into a french kiss*

Kuukai: *suddenly starts french kissing Rukia*

Wolfie: Okay..That's too much love...*separates them with a stick she found on the ground*

Rima: *is about to cry* Nagi..I...I...HATE YOU! How could you cheat on me with my best friend!*runs away*

Yaya: *sock in mouth* Crazy-chi I can't eat it!

Crazy: *shoves the sock down Yaya's throat while smirking* Yes you can!

Kairi: I already throwed it away...

Calm and Crazy: Then fish it out and do it again!

Kairi: *does as told while crying*

Utau: *starts singing*

Calm: She's not finished with my task yet isn't she?

Crazy: Nope, and she's never gonna be I guess. After all Wolfie-chi has a big set!

Utau: *stops singing and starts running to the next person*

Wolfie: *chara changes into Author's Note*

Rukia: Huh? Where did Wolfie go?

A/N: I'm here!Sheesh this is a troublesome dare. I'm not a part of the talkshow anymore.

Rima:Yea where is she? And where is Risa?

A/N: I thought she would kill me so I kinda fired her...

Calm: Did anybody hear something?

Lelouch:*gets worried* Yeah...but where is Wolfie?

A/N: I'm here damnit!!!

Rukia:Well..let's continue with the dares!I love you Kuukai!

A/N: Please explain to me what that other part is supposed mean...English is not my mother tongue.

Rukia: There's that voice again!

A/N:T-T...

Amu: Is t-that a g-g-g-ghost?

A/N: *has a idea* Yes...I'm your long lost brothers ghost...I want revenge on you Amu, revenge!

Amu: *runs outside *

A/N: *laughs*

Rukia: Okay...that's weird...Tadase?! What in the name of Wolfie are you doing?

Tadase: I kissed a guy and I liked it(A/N: I just had to put the last part.)

Rukia: Okay...So Calm and Crazy's dares are over and the next reviewer is my cousin Ari-chan1212!

_hi, this is lynne. i was busy, but heres my review now.  
kuukai: call ruki-chan ruki-hime-koi.  
ruki-chan: call kuukai kuu-(prince in japanese)-koi  
wolfie: can i take ikuto and make out with him and tadase at the same time?  
ikuto: since you also like ruki-chan, make out with her for as long as you want to and get kuukai angry at you.  
kuukai: now do whatever you want with ikuto.  
utau: kiss kuukai anywhere and make ruki-chan angry.  
ruki-chan: sorry, even if i am your cousin i have to be mean  
all sc boys: go up to ruki-chan and say i love you and see kuukai's reaction and ruki-chan's reachtion.  
that's all,  
bye from your co-co-host.  
ari-chan1212, tadase and ikuto fan_

Lelouch: Wolfie is still gone!

Ari-chan: You're right. But I'm sure we can manage.

A/N: Seems that I'm not needed in my own talkshow...T-T

Ari-chan: That ghost is weird...Kuukai? Would you please do your dare?

Kuukai: Sure. Ruki-hime-koi!

Rukia:*blushes*

Ari-chan:You have to do it too!

Rukia:*blushes even more* Kuu-ouji-koi...(A/N: You wanted me to put ouji there didn't you?)

Tadase:*chara changes* I'M NOT A PRINCE! I'M A KING! * laughs*

Wolfie: *smacks Tadase* That's it! I'm not gonna let you ruin my talkshow!*kicks Tadase out*

Rukia: You're back!

Wolfie: Yup...And Ari-chan?

Ari-chan: Yeah?

Wolfie: can't make out with Iku-pon and Tadse at the same time because I kicked Tadase out.

Ari-chan: Awww...

Ikuto: *gets out of the closet* It was horrible in there!

Wolfie: *snaps fingers* Now Iku-pon...make out with Rukia as long as you like!

Ikuto: *starts making out with her*

5 minutes later

Ikuto: *still making out with her*

Lelouch and Wolfie: *play chess*

Kuukai: *really angry*

Everyone else: *minding their own business*

30 minutes later

Lelouch: Wolfie?

Wolfie: Hmm?

Lelouch: I think we should stop him.

Wolfie: Why?

Lelouch: *points at Kuukai*

Wolfie: *looks at Kuukai* Okay...*takes a stick and separates Ikuto and Rukia*Kuukai, you're free to do whatever you want*snaps fingers and releases Ikuto from brainwashed state*

Ikuto: What was I doing?

Kuukai: *beats him up really hard and then shoves into radioactive closet* I think that should be good enough...

Wolfie: And now it's Utau's time to make my imoto angry!

Rukia: What?

Utau: But I don't wanna kiss him!He's my rival!

Wolfie: You have to!

Utau: Fine*kisses on the cheek*Happy now?

Wolfie: Not really...but I'll manage.

Rukia: *shoves Utau into the closet where Ikuto is* Ari-chan?*evil smile*

Ari-chan: Read my review and you'll understand!*hides behind Wolfie*

Wolfie: All SC boys huh? Ikuto is in the closet, Tadase is outside,Kuukai is here,Nagi is here, Kairi is here and that's all I can think of right now...

Nagi: Ruki-chan I love you!

Rukia: *blushes*

Kairi: Azure-san I l-love you!

Rukia:*blushes even more*

Kuukai: Ruki-koi I love you!

Rukia:*whole face is red*

Wolfie: Okay I'm too lazy to describe Kuukai's reaction but you can guess that he was really mad at those that's all from Ari-chan! The next one is rockerchara13!Luckily that's the last one and the shortest I think...I'm getting tired*yawn*

_You can call me Dana (my real name)! Now the dares/truths/questions, etc.  
Wolfie:Why is your talkshow called "InsaneWolf42 NotSoHilarious Talkshow"? Your talkshow IS hilarious!  
Kairi:Why do you always talk so smart? Big words are confusing!  
Yaya:Here's 10 pounds of candy. But everytime you eat a piece, someone gets hit in the head with a shovel. Hehe...  
Ok that's all!_

Wolfie: Okay Dana-chan, tell me at least three reasons why my talkshow hilarious is.

Dana: Sure! First-

Wolfie: *covers her mouth* You tell them in your review okay?

Dana: *nods*

Wolfie: I think I'm not needed here anymore so I'm gonna sleep...*falls asleep*

Rukia: So I'm gonna continue...Kairi?

Kairi: Well, the reason I always talk so smart is because I want to make peple confused and make them feel dumb.

Lelouch: *mutters* idiot...

Yaya: Yay! Candy! *eats it all up*

Rukia: *hits Rima 12354,837 times with a shovel*

Rima: Rukia!

Rukia: Blame Yaya..she ate the candy!

Lelouch:Since all dares have been done then I'm gonna announce the next special guest. It is Uchiha Itachi from Naruto!And people don't be shy dare him too!Also suggst people from other animes and mangas! Ad then just in case leave a small describtion of him/her.

Wolfie: *in sleep* Lelouch...*clings to him*

Rukia: Aww anyways...

Amu: Read!

Utau: Review!

Yaya: And wait for the next chapter of InsaneWolf42's Not-So-Hilarious Talkshow!


	5. Chapter 5

Wolfie: Hello my dear readers! It's time for my talkshow! Today's special guest is Itachi Uchiha!

Itachi: Pleased to meet you...

Wolfie: Same here. By the way Ruki-chan Sasu won Daichi 1:0 in the game.

Rukia: Awesome!

All girl characters in this show: Congrats!

Rukia: Thanks...anyways let's start with Crazy's descriptions of the outfits we're wearing!

_Crazy: YAY! You let me be the costume designer! Okay, for the designs.  
Wolfie- A red strapless dress, black high heels, fish-net gloves._

_Rukia- A blue dress with spaghetti straps, fish-net stockings, black boots, and fingerless gloves._

_Amu- White short-sleeved shirt with paint splatters, a fishnet shirt under it, loose neon-green pants, and sneakers._

_Kairi- He should just chara nari. (He looks cuter that way!)_

_Ikuto- (He's my fav!) A ballerina outfit!_

_Utau- A purple dress, white sandals. (The church-y kind)_

_Kukai- Dark blue jeans, black t-shirt, A blue/black/white jacket, and sneakers._

_Rima- A long-sleeved white shirt, with a purple/black dress over it, and white boots._

_Yaya- A yellow sundress and yellow flip-flops! Oh yeah, also a sunhat made out of straw._

_Tadase- A big birdie costume._

_Risa- A black body-guard outfit._

_Calm- A white button up t-shirt with puffy sleeves, a blue jean skirt, green tights, and tan Ug boots_

_Crazy- I had to review again because I forgot to put what Nami's wearing!Nami will wear, a purple shirt, white skirt, purple leggings, whit boots, and a black jacket._

Wolfie:*starts laughing when she sees Tadase and Ikuto*

Everyone else: *start laughing too*

Nagihiko: Hey! You forgot me! And yourself!

Crazy: Oh right! Nagi you just chara nari with Rythm!

Nagihiko: Okay!*chara nari*

Wolfie:Sooo...on to the dares now!Ikuto could you please tell us the name of the first revi-Ikuto?

Ikuto: *looks at Amu and Rukia and drools*

Wolfie: *waves a hand before his face*Ikuto?

Ikuto: *drools*

Wolfie:*sigh* Seems that the others have to do it...Even though I really wanted to make the ballerina Ikuto tell the first reviewers well then let's have Kuukai do it. Kuukai?

Kuukai: *drools and looks at Rukia*

Wolfie: What the ...?

SC guys: *drooling and looking at the girls*

Rukia: I think we are a tad too...

Nami: Sexy?

Calm: Beautiful?

Ari-chan: Cute?

Crazy: Everything mentioned?

Wolfie: Maybe...fine the first reviewer is WolfLoverLisa!

_Hiya Wolfie! I think the cast should:  
Tadase: get coated in tuna and get chased by cats Muwahahaha!  
Amu: Act like a fangirl to Ikuto  
Ikuto: have him chase catnip while he's in a hamster wheel  
Kukai: him wear a tutu and dance some ballet  
Utau: dress and act like sailor moon  
Rima: have a yo mama fight with (insert name)  
Nagi: dress as Nadi and ask random guy for a date  
Yaya: eat spinach and brocoli NO CANDY!  
Kairi: dress like a ganster and rap  
Oh and Can I go on a date with Ikuto! I'm a mega fan girl (even though I sometimes torture him). Update soon!_

Wolfie:I like the first one!!!I have prepared really special cats for this occasion!*releases mutant cats*

Tadase: AHHHHHH!!! *runs away*

Lisa/Wolfie:*laughs*

Rukia: *raises eyebrow* Mutant cats?

Wolfie: Found them in front of the 's not like they are gonna kill him...I think I have to name the cats when they return!

Rukia: Okay...*grins* Now Amu...how about going into fangirl mode?

Amu: *inhales, exhales* OMG IKUTO-SAMA!!!I LOVE YOU!!!GO OUT WITH ME!!! MARRY ME!!! I HAVE STALKED YOU SINCE I FIRST SAW YOU!!!

Ikuto: O-O

Wolfie: *pulls out secret truth detector* It was all true!

Ikuto: I think Amu just creeped me out...

Amu: *cries in the corner*

Wolfie: *put Ikuto into the hamster wheel*

Ikuto: *starts running* CATNIP!!!

Wolfie/Rukia/Lisa/Calm and Crazy/Nami: *laughs*

Yoru: *bangs against the door and cries* I want catnip too-nya!

Wolfie: Sooo...Kuukai? *holds tutu*

Kuukai*growls and takes the tutu, starts dancing*

Rukia: I can't say this makes me happy but...he's following the dare.

Wolfie: DRESS UP TIME UTAU!!!!

Utau: .

Risa: Yes way in hell!*beats Utau up*

Wolfie: *dresses Utau up* Okay I have no idea how Sailor Moon acts...the last time I saw that series I was 6 i think...so Rima can't have a yo mama fight!

Rima: Why not?

Wolfie: Everybody knows that Rima starts to cry if she gets beaten in a fight...and she would lose to everyone!

Rima: I'm not that weak.

Wolfie:Yes you are.

Rima: No I'm no-

Wolfie: Shut up.*gives death glare*

Rima:Y-Yes!

Wolfie: Now that this matter is settled I'll present you Nadeshiko!

Nagi/Nade: *goes into the audience* Will you go out with me?

Lelouch: No way!

Wolfie: Lelouch? What are you doing here?

Lelouch: Couldn't let you alone...so I came back.

Wolfie: *does happy dance* Ah! I forgot Itachi-san!

Itachi: Don't worry I'm used to being not noticed. (He's a ninja after all)

Wolfie: Well I have lots to talk with Lelouch so why don't you lead the show?

Itachi: If I have to...

Wolfie: *grabs Lelouch and dashes off*

Itachi: *looks at the program* So the next dare is to make a Yaya eat spinach and candy...

Yaya: *looks at the spinach that appeared in front of her and pouts* No thanks...

Itachi: You have to...

Yaya: No.

Itachi: Yes.

Yaya: NO!

Itachi: YES!

Rukia: Ummm...Itachi-san?I think I'll handle Yaya.*takes the spinach and broccoli and shoves it into Yaya's mouth*

Itachi: That settles Kairi?

Kairi: *dresses* Ummm...I don't know how to rap...

Rukia: *slaps forhead* What an idiot...and now my head hurts.

Wolfie: Then why did you slap your forhead?

Whole studio: *jumps because no one noticed her*

Rukia: Wolfie when did you get back here?

Lelouch:Right now...why does she always hold my hand?*points at the hand that Wolfie holds*

Rukia: Beats me...Kuu-chan!!*clings to him*

Itachi: Seems that I'm no longer needed. *goes back into the corner he stood before*

Wolfie: Lisa of course you can go on a date but you'll have to wait until the end of the show...

Lisa: Sure!

Rukia: Now the next review is from xxxNam-niCxxx!

_Hi, thanx for revewing my story, I'll update it soon, XD anyways:_

_To Rima: why dont you just die, Wolfie dont want you here  
To Amu: I want you to beat up Ikuto now since he kissed Rukia, and if you do I'll give you a collection of Ikuto dalls with tons of different expersons on it.  
To Nagi: I want you to glomp me and kiss me, anywhere's fine.  
To Tadase: Kiss the beaten up Ikuto  
To Kuukai and Rukia: be hancuffed for te rest of the chapter  
To Rhyem: do you like Miki or was it because of the dare I gave you?  
To Miki: Kiss Rhyem.  
To Yoru: all you care about is fish, isnt it?  
To Wolfie; Thanx for making me a co-host, ^^_

_That it for now, brownies for everyone (Besides Ikuto and Rima, XD) PLEASE UPDATE SOON_

Wolfie: I like the first review!

Lelouch: You want somebody to die?

Wolfie: Yes! Can I kill her myself?*takes gun that was strapped to her leg*

Rukia: You have a gun?

Wolfie: Yup, for self defence and if somebody annoys me too ..*points gun at Rima* How do you want to die?

Rima: Help.

Lelouch: Don't kill her yet! She may be useful!

Wolfie: *looks suspiciously at him then points gun at him* You like her don't you?

Lelouch: *gasp* No I swear that I don't like her!

Itachi: *appears behind Wolfie and takes her gun away* Kids shouldn't play with things like these.

Wolfie: *angered*Fine.

Everybody: *sighs in relief*

Amu: *beats Ikuto up* Can I have my puppets please?!

Nami: *hands puppets*

Wolfie: *slaps forhead*

Amu: *swoons*

Wolfie:Nagi!

Nagihiko:Okay! *glomps Nami and kisses her on the forhead*

Nami: *happy smile*

Wolfie: *reads the next dare and starts laughing*

Tadase: *kisses Ikuto on the hand*

Wolfie: She didn't specify where...now where is my bubble gum? I haven't had bubble gum for half an hour now!* starts chewing bubble gum*

Rukia: I want one too!

Wolfie: Sure here you go!*hands her bubble gum*So where were we?

Rukia: *handcuffs her and Kuukai* there...now it's done.

Kuukai: Need to go to the toilet...*dashes off with Rukia*

Wolfie: *laughs*

Itachi: You laugh a lot don't you kid?

Wolfie: And what's wrong with that?

Itachi: If you laugh too much people will think you're crazy.

Wolfie: If you haven't noticed...I am crazy!!

Itachi: That explains it.

Nami: So Rythm? Your answer?

Rythm: I like Miki! She ha got a good rythm!And I like the others too!*gives a thumbs up for everyone*

Lelouch: Playboy...

Miki: *pecks Rythm on the cheek*

Rythm: Yay!

Wolfie: Why do I have the feeling that I have to kick him out?

Nagihiko: Don't kick him out yet...please?

Wolfie: I'll think about where is my gum??? Did you hide it from me????

Rukia: *returns with Kuukai* What's up people?

Wolfie: You took my gum! *tackles Rukia*

Nami: What's wrong with her?

Lelouch: She is kinda addicted to gum...so I have to hide it from her.

Rukia: Hello? A little help here? *her clothes are kinda ripped and Kuukai is unconcious*

Lelouch: Wolfie? Could you please stop it?

Wolfie: Not if she gives my gum back.

Lelouch:*sighs but takes gum out* It's here...

1 and a half minute later

Wolfie: *tied up and an apple in her mouth* Ummmph!!

Rukia: *clothes are still ripped* So now that we have Wolfie under control Yoru will answer his question.

Yoru: Not only fish! Milk and catnip too! *after a lot of thinking* Ikuto too...I guess.

Ikuto: Even my chara hates me...what has the world against me?

Wolfie: I don't know but I'm happy!

Lelouch: How did you untie yourself?

Wolfie: I didn't!*shows knife in her hand*

Rukia: *sweatdrops* where did you get that?

Wolfie: *grins evilly* You really want to know?

Rukia: No...

Wolfie: Good.*puts knife away* And you're welcome !!!

Rima/Ikuto: Why does she hate me?*sitting in the corner and drawing circles on the floor*

Nami: Next reviewer is Calm and Crazy! But only Calm reviews...

Crazy: That's because I described the costumes!!

_Calm: Now for my review! Thank you InsaneWolf42! I will be giving each person two dares to make up for Crazy!_

_Ikuto- Tell every girl characters on the talkshow they're so pretty not even the moon compares to there beauty. Then do a ballet!_

_Kairi- (Sorry Kairi! I love you but I couldn't resist!) Tell Tadagay you love him. Now to make up for that horrible deed, get your snow white book out of the trash._

_Kukai- Write a poem for Rukia. Then sing her a romantic song over a candle-lit dinner. *sigh*_

_Nagi- Kiss Rima on the cheek! Propose to Rima!_

_Tadase- Dress up as a Queen, then, act like a total snob for the rest of the chapter._

_Amu- Laugh at the most akward moment. And sing 'I'm a barbie girl'_

_Rima- Forgive Nagi for kissing Amu. Do bala-balence._

_Utau- Have a ramen eating contest with Kukai. LET HYIM WIN!_

_Yaya- Eat a triplle chocolate, extra fudge, lot-o-sprinkles, strawberry covered, ice-cream. Praise Wolfie._

_Wolfie- You don't have to do anything embarrassing because I like you, all you have to do is be a great hostess!_

_Risa- Beat up Iku-tan, then laugh menacingly._

_Rukia- Smile and looks pretty!  
Me- Watch._

_Oh and a dare for Nami from Calm- Dance to the song Oh Oh Sexy Vampires._

_Calm is being nice and only making you do that one._

Ikuto: Two dares each?????

Wolfie: do your dare.

Ikuto: You are so beautiful that even the moon can't compete with your beauty:

Wolfie: *flips hair* I know...

Lelouch: *really angry* Are you trying to hit on my girl?

Ikuto: Nope...*runs to the next one which happens to be Rukia, then says the thing*

Rukia: *blushes*

Kuukai: *angry*

Ikuto:*does the dare*

Nagi: *angry because he said it to Rima and Nami*

Kairi: *angry because he said it to Yaya, Calm and Crazy*

Tadase: *angry because he didn't say it to him but Amu and Ari-chan*

Most of the girls: *blushing like mad*

Ikuto: There...wait I have to do ballet??

Wolfie: Yes.

Ikuto: I don't want to...

Wolfie: But you will.*gives a death glare*

Ikuto: *starts dancing*

Whole Talkshow: *laughing like crazy*

Ikuto: *embarrased*

Wolfie:Wat a great dare Calm!!

Calm: Thank you. Now Kairi must suffer!!!

Kairi: *groans but goes to Tadase* I love you.

Tadase: *starts blushng like mad*

Kairi: *fishes Snow White out of the trash* Yay!!!

Kuukai: My turn. *takes out his poem and coughs* Roses are red, clovers are green, dear Rukia I like you more than ice-cream.

Rukia: *kisses him on the lips*

Wolfie: *starts crying because the poem was so sweet*

Rukia/Kuukai: *leave the studio*

Calm: Where are they going?

Wolfie: *sniff* They're *sniff* going *sniff* to have the candle*sniff*lit dinner.I think *sniff* Kuukai was going to sing Check yes Juliet.

Calm: Okay...

Amu: *burst out laughing*

Wolfie: *glares at her with teary eyes*

Amu: What? *starts singing I'm a barbie girl(you all know the lyrics)*

Lelouch: *wipes Wolfie's tears away*

Nagi: *kisses Rima's cheek* Rima would you like to stay overnight at Wolfie's house?(That is a proposal...heheheheehe)

Rima: *glares at him* Hell NO!

Wolfie: *takes out a crown , a dress and some other stuff*

Tadase: What are you going to do with those?

Wolfie: I'm dressing you up!

5 minutes later

Queen Tadase: That was utterly disgraceful *stucks his nose up*

Wolfie: He's good at being snobbish.

Calm: And since Amu has already done her dare then Rima is next.

Rima: *sigh* Alright Nagi I forgive you this time. Bala-Balance!*does Bala-Balance and has that stupid look on her face when she does that*

Calm: And the next dare is for Utau-chan!

Utau: *takes out her cellphone and calls Kuukai* I will meet you and Rukia in five minutes at the nearest Ramen place! Got that?*dashes off*

Yaya: *starts eating* You are great Wolfie-tan! You are awesome!

Wolfie: *flips her hair* I know. Now the next dare is for me...*reads dare* What?? A great hostess?

Calm: Yea something wrong with that?

Wolfie: Yes. That means I have to get rid of my weapons.

Calm: Why?

Wolfie: How many great hostesses do you know who have weapons?

Crazy: Uhhh..None?

Wolfie: See? *starts taking out weapons: another gun strapped to her other leg and knifes and kunais from weird places(example: one was in her hair)

Itachi: With that amount of weapons hidden in such simple clothing...you should be a ninja.

Calm: *looks at the pile of weapons* Is that everything?

Wolfie: No...*tries to unsip her dress* there is another gun at my back...can anybody help me unsip my dress? *looks at them cutely*

Lelouch: *blushes* You don't have to...keep the gun there where it is.

Wolfie: Okay!

Risa: I get to beat up someone *laughs maniacally then runs to Ikuto and beats him up*

Rukia: *returns with Kuukai and Utau* It was a tie!*smiles*

Utau: Could not bring myself to lose to that idiot...

Rukia: *hits Utau* Kuu-chan is not an idiot!

Wolfie: I think we'll skip the last dare cause I'm lazy...and tired.*sits on Lelouch's lap*

Calm: The next reviewer is rockerchara13!

_Your talkshow is funny because:  
're mean to some characters...hehe...  
! ...I don;t think that's even a word...oh well!  
bring people from other tv show onto the talkshow.  
I don't have any dares this time, sorry! I can't really think of any. Byes!_

Wolfie: She actually did it...

Dana: Duuuh...You asked me to.

Wolfie: Well let's look at reason number one. I'm mean to Iku-pon and what? There are other talkshows where people are mean to Iku-pon. Like Rukia's for example.

Rukia: Yeah!

Wolfie: Second reason...it's random because I think the stuff up when I start writing this every second fanfic is somewhat reason number three...well it was just a thought that came to my mind when I was bored. *yawn*I'm kinda sad though that you couldn't think of any dares. Next time think up some super awesome dares okay? Especially those which torture Iku-pon.

Ikuto: Why me?

Wolfie: I don't know. I like you that's why!

Ikuto: Normally people who like somebody don't torture them...freak.

Wolfie: What's wrong with you today? Today I have gotten so many compliments...oh well next reviewer is Rukia111!!

_Yo, Wolfie!  
Thanx for adding in my review...Anyways, right now I'm having a big panic attack because I can't decide if Nagi or Kuukai is better! Ah! Someone help me decide!  
Wolfie: Decide if I should like Nagi-kun or Kuu-chan more!  
Amu: Iie, I'm beginning to think that you belong with Tadasia-chan...  
Ikuto: Oi, can I ask you a question? What were you going to say about me not torturing you before Wolfie cut in?  
A/N: Sorry no one can see you!  
Gomen, no inspiration!  
I'm making a new story that involves OCs. Do you want to be in it? If so, please tell me who you're going to be!  
Hm...  
Wolfie: Please rehire Risa, she doesn't pummel people unless they ** her off...  
Oh, that's it...  
Please review chapter 16...when I update, that is...actually, I could be updating right now...Oh well.  
Anyway, Lelouch, what are you? I forgot! Hey, do you read Artemis Fowl? Arty is awesome--and ugly, frankly. Well, let's end it differently, shall we?  
Azure Rukia, Kuukai/Nagihiko fan_

Wolfie: Hmmm...choose Nagi! Because then he gets more attention than Kuukai!

Kuukai: That's cruel you know...I'm sure Ruki-chan will choose me!!

Amu: What?? Tadase?*thinks about it and then starts to blush*

Wolfie: *takes out a paper where stands Can I fall in love with Amu? Tadase* Approved*takes out stamp and stamps(not a word probably) the paper*

Tadase: Yay!

Ikuto: What was I going to say? Well I kinda don't remember anymore...

Rukia: What???

Ikuto: It's the truth..

Rukia: *beats Ikuto up*

A/N: It's okay...I'm actually Wolfie anyway...

Wolfie: Me huh? That's awesome! As for your new OC story...Hmm...I want to be in but...sure!!! So now who do I want to be? You are probably going to do a OC yourself right? Then I want to be the Oc's best friend! Hair color: Dark brown and eye color: my friend says I have honey gold eyes...but let's put chocolate brown!! Everything else is up to you!!!And rehire Risa...*takes out paper where stands Rehire me or else...takes out stamp and stamps the paper* Approved.

Nami: We all have been waiting for your freaking story Rukia!!!

Lelouch: You don't remember who I am? Well I'm-

Wolfie: Sit all down and watch!!* takes glasses* I'm going to explain you who Lelouch is...

Everybody: *sits down*

Tadase: *raises hand*

A/N: Yeah?

Tadase:Do we have to take notes?

Wolfie: No...Anyways..Lelouch is the main character from Code Geass. He has this power called geass which allows him to control people once. With that power he tries to destroy the Holy Empire of Britannia. He actually ends up being the Emperor but gets killed by his best friend. They set it up like that the whole world hates Lelouch and all the hatred disappears with his life.*at the end of the explanation cries*

A/N: That was the only time in Code Geass where I cried..the end was so sad.

Lelouch: You okay?

Wolfie: *wipes her tears* Yeah...so any questions?

Rukia: No...

Wolfie: Good. I haven't read Artemis Fowl...

Rukia: Okay...The next reviewer is BlueKitty42!!

_Dear Wolfie-sama, Rukia-sama, and all the other characters,  
I love your talk show, now for my lovely dares. ^-^_

_Kukai- Sing 'I'm A Barbie Girl'  
Ikuto- Kiss Amu as long as you like/ compliment Wolfie by writing a letter to he expressing your grattitude.  
Kairi- (Hands new 'Snow White' book) I'm related to Calm and Crazy and they felt a little bad, but they also told me to dare you to burn it.  
Tadase- Repeat after me 'I am a gay boy named TadaGAY'.  
Amu- Tell Iku-pyon you fell deeply in love with him the moment you gazed into his beautiful midnight blue eyes.  
Rima- Kiss Nagi.  
Nagi- Kiss Rima.  
Yaya- Sing Candyman by Aqua.  
Utau- Strap Yaya on a chair and eat five bucket loads of candy in front of her.  
Wolfie- Be queen of talk shows and boss Ikuto around as mcuh as you want because if he doesn't listen *grins evilly pulling out a chainsaw* You get the picture.  
Rukia- Propose to Ku-kun!_

Wolfie: Wolfie-sama...I like it!!

Kuukai:Hi Barbie  
Hi Ken!  
Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Sure Ken!  
Jump In...

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Well Barbie, we're just getting started  
Oh, I love you Ken!

Rukia: O-o...

Ikuto: *starts making out with Amu...*

Wolfie: *takes out Monopoly* Who wants to play?

Everybody: Me!!!

3 hours later

Wolfie: Haha I won!!!

Rima: Only because you cheated!!

Wolfie: *evil smile* What was that Rima?

Itachi: She said you cheated...

Wolfie: As if you and Rima didn't cheat on poor Nagihiko...

Nagi: What the hell?

Wolfie: Well they said that you three should stick together didn't they?

Nagi:Yeah..

Wolfie: And look at how you ended? Bankrupt!!

Nagi: That's right...

Lelouch: Never mind that...I think Amu is kinda dying there..

Wolfie: *looks at the two* You're right!!*separates them*Now write me a letter!!

Ikuto: *starts writing*

Wolfie: *hands snow white book to Kairi* Burn it!

Kairi: But...

Kitty: Burn it!

Kairi: *starts crying but does as told*

Kitty: Why is Kairi always crying?

Wolfie: Ummm...I explained it somewhere didn't I?

Kitty: Right...

Tadase: I'm a gay boy named TadaGAY!

Wolfie: Good gay!*gives him a treat*

Kitty: O-o

Wolfie: What? I need to train them...

Amu: Do I have to say it?

Wolfie: Duuuh...

Amu:Ikuto?

Ikuto: Hmm?

Amu: I fell in love with you the moment I gazed in your midnight blue eyes.

Wolfie: *tries to hold laughter*

Ikuto: *looks bored* Okay...

Wolfie: *starts laughing*

Amu:*glares at her* What?

Wolfie: Nothiiing...*giggles*

Rima: *pecks Nagi on the cheek*

Nagi: That was disgusting...

Rima: *cries*

Nagi:*kisses Rima on the lips*

Rima: *happy*

Yaya: *starts singing but gets tackled by Utau who ties her up *

Utau: *starts eating candy*

Wolfie: Queen of the talkshows huh? *goes to the closet and takes out a crown*

A/N:I anyways boss Ikuto around...so the only difference is that I wear a crown...

Rukia: Ummm...I'm still panicking you know...so I won't propose...

Kuukai: *sad face*

Wolfie: I'm too lazy to wait for Ari-chan so I'm gonna end the chapter here today...Itachi will announce the next star guest! And this time I want dares for him/her got that???????

Itachi: *looks at the paper* The next star guest Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach!!!

Wolfie: Sooo..

Lelouch: Read!

Itachi: Review!

Ichigo: And wait for InsaneWolf42's talkshow!

Wolfie: What the hell are you doing here? Oh never mind...*sleeps on Lelouch's lap*


	6. Chapter 6

Lelouch: Hi it's time for Wolfie's talkshow! But she kinda fell asleep last time and hasn't woken up yet...so I'll lead the show for a while...today's special guest is Kurosaki Ichigo from Bleach but Rukia-san(the crazy co-host) kind of kidnapped him. So we have to start without the hostess and the special guest.

Nami:The first review will be Calm and Crazy's!

_Crazy: Okay, here is what you should all wear.  
Wolfie: A short sleeved button up shirt with poofy sleeves, it's a magenta color, with a no sleeve black dress over it, and knee-high black boots.  
Rukia: A light pink under-shirt (short sleeved), with a plaid pink dress over it (no sleeves), and pink boots.  
Amu: A hot-pink, short sleeved dress, it has a cross in the chest area with a print of flowers (it's like this it meets like this \/), at the bottom it's ruffled with layers going hot pink ont op then the flower print and hot pink again, hot-pink sandals.  
Rima: A yellow sundress with orange ruffles on the sleeves and bottom layer of the dress, and two orand flowers in the bottom corner, with yellow sandals.  
Utau: Your popstar outfit.  
Yaya: A white off the shoulder dress with ruffles, and white sandals.  
Nagi:Black dress shoes, dress pants, and dress jacket (buttoned up), with a violet under shirt.  
Tadase: Same thing except with a white under shirt.  
Kukai: Smae thing except aqua under shirt and the jacket isn't buttoned up.  
Ikuto: Smae thign except a gray undershirt and a blue tie, and his jacket is unbuttoned.  
Kairi: Black dress pants, dress shoes, a black vest, green tie, white undershirt, and a black armband.  
Ichigo: Same thing as Ikuto ecept in orange.  
Lelouch: Same think as Kukai except red.  
Calm: A green sundress with green flip flops._

Calms Rveiew:  
Ikuto- Make Amu blush!  
Amu- Dress as a hula girl and do the Hula Dance.  
Kairi- *HANDS SNOW WHITE BOOK* Eat it.  
Yaya- Hand out candy.  
Tadase- Kiss Amu on the lips as long as you like.  
Nagi- Curse at Lelouch in german.  
Ichigo- Dance to dance revolution.  
Wolfie- Kiss Lelouch!  
Rukia- Do 'it' with Kukai. (IT MEANS MAKE-OUT)  
Utau- Dress up as a groom.  
Rima- Do a lame joke.  
Me- Let Wolfie pick a dare for you.

Lelouch: Now Ikuto if you would do your dare.

Ikuto: Heh*smirks* That's easy...*goes to Amu leans closer and closer to her face until-*

Amu: *sneezes*

A/N: *laughs really hard*

Ikuto: And I thought this day would be great...*wipes his face*

Amu: *blushes out of embarrasment* I'm sorry...*dresses up as hula girl and starts to dance*

Calm and Crazy: *laughing*

Lelouch: *laughing*

Calm: *hands book* Eat it.

Kairi: But...

Calm: No butts!Eat it!

Kairi: *tries to eat it but fails...*

Wolfie: *comes to the stage but has wolf ears and tail*

Rukia/Ichigo: *come to the stage*

Calm: Wolfie? You woke up?

Wolfie: *sarcastic* No I'm sleep walking ...

Lelouch: *sweatdrop* That's why you don't want to see Wolfie just woken up...she chara changes with Peter...

Wolfie: No shit sherlock...

Crazy: Let's continue with the dares...Yaya!

Yaya: *sad but hands candy out*

Tadase: *kisses Amu for 2 and a half seconds*

Nagi: But I don't know german!

Wolfie: But I do...*whispers something to Nagi*

Nagi: *inhales* Du dummkopf, hast du überhaupt eine ahnung wie dumm du bist? Deine mutter musste sich wohl schämen für einen sohn der so dumm und hässlich ist...(A/N: Okay that wasn't hardcore swearing...I didn't want to say really bad words being the little angel I am)

Lelouch: What did he say?

Wolfie: Wait it was meant for you?

Lelouch: Yes?

Wolfie: *beats Nagi up*

Rukia: But it wasn't even his fault...

Nagi: *smiles* Thank you Ruki-chan

Rukia: *blushes*

Kuukai: *angry*

Wolfie: *still in chara change* Well let's continue with this(A/N:next word is sarcastic) horrible dares shall we?*starts music*

Ichigo: *starts dancing*

Wolfie: You're clumsy...

Ichigo: Shut up!

Everybody: Oh no...

Wolfie: How dare you tell me to shut up?! *starts attacking Ichigo*

5 and a half minutes later

Lelouch: Is Ichigo okay?

Rukia: This was his worst beating ever but I'm sure he will manage...

Lelouch: Okay...Sometimes I think it was the wrong choice to come to this talkshow and fall in love with Wolfie...she's pretty scary...

Wolfie:*smiling* Now where were we?Next dare is for me! *kisses Lelouch on the lips*There...Ruki-chan it's your turn...

Ruki: *starts making out with Kuukai*

Wolfie:Okay let's continue...Utau!

Utau: *dresses up*

Rima: Where's your bride Utau?*lame joke lame joke*

Wolfie: Yay I can pick a dare for you...*chara change stops and devil horns grow out of her head*

Calm: *sweatdrop*

Wolfie:I dare you to kiss Ikuto!

Calm:Why Ikuto?

Wolfie: No idea..Do it!

Calm: *pecks on the cheek*

Ikuto: *blushes*

Wolfie: He's falling for you...Now the next reviewer is BlueKitty42!Who has the same number at the end as me!

_I'm glad you like Wolfie-sama.  
Wolfie- Kiss Lelouch on the lips!  
Lelouch- PROPOSE TO WOLFIE!  
Rima- Kiss Nagi fully on the lips.  
Nagi- Tell Rima what you think of her and why.  
Ikuto- Tell all the girls on set you're in love with them.  
Amu- (do this secretly) Sneak away saying you have to go home,go to the bathroom at the set, dye your hair blonde and put blue contacts in, come out and pretend to be someone named Haily for the rest of the show. (Say you'll do Amu's dares for her)  
TadaGAY- Kiss Wolfie and let Lelouch beat you up.  
Yaya- Bring your baby brother, Tsubasa, on set!  
Kairi- I'm giving you a hundred dollars... to burn.  
Utau- Sing 'Party In The USA'.  
Risa- Beat Ikuto up (again)  
Rukia- Lip lock with Kukai!  
Ichigo- Dance to 'Please Don't Stop The Music'.  
I have a question? Are Calm and Crazy officially part of your show?_

Wolfie:Yeah me likes the first dare! *drags Lelouch into a private room*

A/N:She loves privacy...

Rukia: Lelouch can't do it right now but we'll ask him when they're back.

Rima: *kisses Nagi on the lips*

Nagi:Rima I actually like you very much because you have kisse me a coupleof times and I assume that you like me....

Rima: *blushes*

Ikuto: *does the dare*

Girls: *some blush and some look at him disgustingly*

Wolfie: I'm back!

Amu: I have to go home!*runs away and does the dare*

Haily/Amu: Hi I'm Haily and I'll be replacing Amu for this chapter

Wolfie: *glares at her suspiciously*

TadaGAY: *kisses Wolfie*

Wolfie: Ewwww...That was disgusting...

Lelouch: *busy beating TadaGAY up*

A/N: I like the name TadaGAY!

Yaya: *brings Tsubasa on set*

Wolfie: Awww how cute he is!*totally distracted by the baby*

Kittty: *gives hundred dollars* Burn it!

Kairi: That would be a waste...

Kitty: * deadliest glare she can manage* Do it...

Kairi: I think I just peed in my pants...

Wolfie: O-o

Kitty: Anyways Lelouch has to do his dare too!

Wolfie: C'mon people! I'm 14 and he is 18...I think we should wait a couple of years before someone can propose to another...okay?

Kitty: No comment. I'll answer in my review.

Utau: I hopped off the plane at LAX with a dream and my cardigan  
Welcome to the land of fame, excess, whoa am I gotta fit in?  
Jumped in the cab, here I am for the first time  
Look to my right, and I see the Hollywood sign

This is all so crazy, everybody seems so famous  
My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda homesick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous  
That's when the taxi man turned on the radio

And the Jay-Z song was on  
And the Jay-Z song was on  
And the Jay-Z song was on

So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song  
The butterflies fly away  
I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"  
Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"

Got my hands up, they're playin' my song  
And now I'm gonna be okay  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!

Get to the club in my taxi cab  
Everybody's lookin' at me now  
Like "Who's that chick that's rockin' kicks  
She's gotta be from out of town"

So hard with my girls not around me  
It's definitely not a Nashville party  
'Cause all I see are stilettos  
I guess I never got the memo

My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda homesick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous  
That's when the DJ dropped my favorite tune

And the Britney song was on  
And the Britney song was on  
And the Britney song was on

So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song  
The butterflies fly away  
I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"  
Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"

Got my hands up, they're playin' my song  
And now I'm gonna be okay  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!

Feel like hoppin' on a flight, on a flight  
Back to my hometown tonight, town tonight  
Something stops me every time, every time  
The DJ plays my song and I feel alright

So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song  
The butterflies fly away  
I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"  
Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"

Got my hands up, they're playin' my song  
And now I'm gonna be okay  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!

So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song  
The butterflies fly away  
I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"  
Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"

Got my hands up, they're playin' my song  
And now I'm gonna be okay  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!

Risa: Yeah!*beats Ikuto up and then starts to beat up Nagi*

Rima: *cries cause she is too weak and too scared to protect Nagi*

Rukia: *starts liplocking with Kuukai*

Ichigo: *stars dancing*

Wolfie: You are clumsy and you dance weirdly...

Ichigo: Shu-

Rukia:*covers his mouth*

Wolfie: Well..you could say that they are a official part of my talkshow...as long as they review:P

Nami: Next reviewer is Angel of Randomosity!

_SQUE! X3 *does happy dance of joyful DOOM*  
Yay! Great story Wolfie-chan! I loves it, mwa! Trés magnificent!  
My name of greatness is AKIRA-CHAN aka THE ALMIGHTY ONE! Mwahahahahahahaha!! *coughs*  
Lisa: get on with it already. Me: *glares* shut up you. Anywho I'm sure you all know my short and slightly insane BFF WolfLoverLisa, yes? I am here because she reccomended your story. So, *inhales* let's get started._

_Rukia/ Kukai: no romantic ** for the rest of this chapter *mumbles about stupid ppl stealing my Kukai*  
Amu/ Ikuto: go on a date somewhere fancy and romantic--then a night club, and you must admit your love for each other  
Kairi: kiss Yaya-chi; here's your book back *hands book* ppl r so cruel sometimes...  
Yaya: no candy for the rest of this chappie  
Wolfie-chan: make out with L  
Itachi: can I kiss you (swoons)  
TadaGAY: repeat after me: "MY NAME IS TADASE HATORI, AND I AM 100% GAY, AND AM IN NO WAY ACTUALLY IN LOVE WITH HINAMORI AMU!"  
Utau: dye your hair black; and act emo  
Charas: here's some cake you guys!! *gives 2x chocolate fudge cake*  
Lelouch: prapose to Wolfie-chan_

_That's allz for now peeps! I'll see you next time for more tort--fun! Yeah, fun!! *giggles evilly* my funhas only just begun...  
Nothing for Nagi & Rima bcuz I love them...they need a break..._

_Akira-chan: The Angel of Randomosity  
Kukai/ Ikuto/ Nagi/ Itachi/ Ichigo fangirl *sque!*_

_X3_

Wolfie: Happy dance of joyful doom? I think we're gonna be good friends Akira-chan...

Akira-chan: Who knows?Kuukai!*clings to Kuukai*

Rukia: *gets jealous*

Kuukai: *ruffles Akira-chan's hair*

Rukia: *wants to kiss Kuukai*

Wolfie: *stops her* No romantic stuff!!!

Akira-chan: *grinns evilly*

Haily/Ikuto: We're off...(Ikuto:I want Amu back T-T)

Kairi: *kisses Yaya on the cheek*

Akira-chan: *hands book to Kairi*

Yaya: NO CANDY! I'm gonna die...

Wolfie: *drags Lelouch away*

Akira-chan: And there they go...How grown up they already are...It seems it was like a minute ago when I held her first in my arms.*using a handkerchief to wipe fake tears*

Wolfie: *somewhere far away* You are not my mother!!

Rukia: We'll bring Itachi back for two minutes...*takes Itachi out of no where*

Akira-chan: Can I kiss you? *swoons*

Itachi: No.*leaves*

Akira-chan: *heartbroken*

Wolfie:Yay a dare for TadaGAY!

TadaGAY:"MY NAME IS TADASE HATORI, AND I AM 100% GAY, AND AM IN NO WAY ACTUALLY IN LOVE WITH HINAMORI AMU!"Happy?

Wolfie: Very...

Utau: *dyes hair black and acts emo(which means she's sitting in the corner and cries)*

Akira-chan: *hands cake to charas*

Wolfie: Chocolate cake!! *steals it from the charas*

Lelouch: I want some too...

Wolfie: *hands him cake*

Lelouch:Thanks*kisses her on the forhead*

Akira-chan: And that's the reason I want Lelouch to proposeto Wolfie! They're so darn cute...

Wolfie: I'm still too young...What's up with you people trying to make him propose?

Rima/Nagi: Thanks for not torturing us...

Wolfie: Next is Rukia!!!!

_OI! Sorry about my cousin.  
Anyway, I had an orthodontist appointment...retainers...  
Anyway, Ichigo-kun, can you tell who's who? You know, I'm called Rukia, and your precious girlfriend-to-be (probably) is also called Rukia! And I look like her--minus the awesome violet eyes...Anyway, your bankai's great...I'm waiting for the latest episode to come out...252...  
Okay, Ichigo, go kiss Rukia on the lips and propose to her. Please tell me that you like Rukia and not Orihime! I hate Orihime...no offense to Orihime fans...  
Anyway, Wolfie: Since you like Ikkun, go ahead and get married with the guy already!  
Ikuto: Sorry, sorry, but go get married with Wolfie-chan!  
Hmm...Ichigo: Get married to Rukia and let me plan out your wedding!  
Ichigo: Hm...what are you going to name your children? Ruki?  
Okay, sorry I reviewed late by the way. And don't worry about my idiotic cousin, she'll review soon enough.  
Considering.  
Kuukai: I've decided that...  
Nagi: I've decided that...  
Kuukai and Nagi: ...Whoever likes me more is the person I will choose. Right now, I'll stick with Kuu-kun. Yup, that's the point.  
Okay, I think that's it.  
Wait...Okay, I just pressed the send button. My cousin better review now!! (glare glare)  
Lynne (better known as Ari-chan): Hey, you should make out with Tadasia-chan. Oh and Amu, do you like Tadasia-chan? Somehow...  
Okay, sorry, but I have to go complete my new chapter, so...bye!! And I will add your character!  
Bye,  
Azure Rukia, Kuukai/Nagihiko fan_

Ichigo: After you said that you don't have violt eyes duuuh I can tell who is who...And of course I love Rukia...Orihime is just a friend...

Wolfie: Ruki-chan I hate Orihime too...she is just so whiny and she didn't have the guts to kiss Ichigo...what an idiot...

Ichigo: She tried to kiss me? When?

Rukia: When you were asleep idiot...

Ichigo: I'm off to propose to her...*leaves*

Wolfie: I WON'T GET MARRIED !!!NOT TODAY AND NOT IN THE NEAR FUTURE!!!Iku-pon is my pet...

Ikuto: There is no way in hell I would get married to that freak. She may be beautiful but she tortures me....

Ichigo:*returns* The wedding is in the next chapter...which means next chapter we have more than one special guest!

Wolfie: Byakuya comes too?

Ichigo: Yup...

Wolfie: He is awesome! I love his Zanpaktou!!!And his hair!!And his ice cold character!(No Lelouch isn't jealous at all)

Rukia: *runs off to plan the wedding*

Ichigo: I don't know what I should name the children...

Kuukai: Yay Ruki-koi loves me!*runs off to Rukia*

Ari-chan: *makes out with TadaGay*

Wolfie: She adds my character yay!*does happy dance*

Lelouch: Next reviewer is Nami!

_Great Chapter, but Im jealous now. Nagihiko got to kiss Rima on the lips and Now Rukia may be obssed with him too. I HATE IT, XD. time for my dares:_

_To Amu: Beat Ikuto up again, then I'll give you Ikuto Cookies  
To Tadase: This Time Kiss Ikuto on the Lips  
To Kuukai: Try to Convince Ruukia that she should like you more.  
To Rima: Be gone for the rest of the chapter. You dont have to die, but Dissapear  
To Nagi: I would like you to kiss me as you did Rima, when BlueKitty42! reviewed befor  
To Lelouch: Kiss Wolfie  
To Wolfie: Get a bunch of packs of gum and chew them all_

_Thats if for now, PLEASE UPDATE SOON._

Wolfie: Nami don't be jealous...Okay be jeaous then it's funnier.

Nami: O-o

Haily:*beats Ikuto for the who knows how many time th up*

Nami: *hands cookies*

TadaGAY: *kisses beaten up Ikuto on the lips*

Wolfie: Kuukai isn't here...Oh well Rima ! Disappear!*laughs maniacally*

Rima: *disappears*

Nagi: *kisses Nami*

Nami:*happy*

Lelouch: *kisses Wolfie*

Wolfie: *gets a lot of gum and stuffs it into her mouth*

Nami: Happy?

Wolfie: *can't talk because has too much gum in her mouth*

A/N: She is very happy...

Rukia: *returns from wedding planning with Kuukai* Next reviewer is rockerchara13!

_I has awesome dares this time! Hehehehehehe...  
Ikuto-Compete in a dancing contest with Nagi.  
Yaya-Play a game of chess with Kairi.  
Amu-Character Change with Ran and then challenge Kukai to a game of soccer.  
Okee that's all. Lots of competition-like stuff this time...Byes!_

Dana: See? These are awesome dares...

Wolfie: *nods in agreement*

Nagi: *chara changed* You can never beat me!

Ikuto: Oh really?

*after the competition*

Kuukai: Dude Nagi totally owned you...

Ikuto: Shut up.

Wolfie: But it's true...

Dana: So now Yaya-chi and Kairi get to play chess...

Lelouch: It's obvious who will win...

Kairi: Yeah..

6 and a half minutes later

Kairi: How could she beat me?

Lelouch: Yaya eats lots of sugar...sugar is good for the brain...she may act like a child but she isn't dumb you know.

Wolfie: Now Amu's replacement Haily will chara change with Ran!

Amu/Haily: *chara changes with Ran and beats Kuukai in soccer 2:1*

Dana: That's what I call girl power!The girls beat the boys in two competitions of two...

Ikuto: Pffft We could beat you anytime right guys?

All guys: Right...

All the girls: Could not!

All the guys: Could too!

Could not!

Could too!

Peter: How about having a competition too see who's better?

Wolfie: I agree with Peter...let's have 3 competitions. You people(co-host and readers) should decide which competitions we should have. I'll pick the most funniest...And we'll do it on Ichigo's wedding! So the Bleach people will join in!

Everybody agrees...

Calm and Crazy:The next reviewer is WolfLoverLisa!

_Thanks for letting me be in the show and having a date with Ikuto! Now for the truth and dares.  
Kukai: (this is for Kukai lovers out there) Dance in your boxers  
Utau: lick the bottom of Kukai's shoe  
Yaya: Have Wolfie mix up different random food together and you eat it.  
Kairi: Sing the Barney song in a dinasour outfit  
Rima: Cut your hair and dye it green (in a way she does dye on the show)  
Nagi: Get introduced to another drag queen  
Tadagay: get hanged from a flag pole by underwear getting a MEGA WEDGIE!  
Amu: 7 minutes in heaven with Ikuto!  
Ikuto: tell your most embarressing secrects (like creepy collections)  
Wolfie: Have a Venom (best energy drink ever, has lots of caffine)  
Update soon!_

Wolfie: I think I'll get out of here..

Lisa: Why?

Wolfie: Look at Rukia...I think she doesn't like the idea of Kuukai dancing in his boxers...

Lisa: Seems so...

Wolfie: So I'll get out of here so she can't do anything to me...Bye!See ya in a few..*leaves*

Kuukai: *starts dancing*

Fangirl: KUUKAI-SAMA!!

Kuukai: Who let a fangirl in?!*blushes*

Rukia: *shoves fangirl out*

Kuukai: *gets dressed*

Wolfie: *pokes head out of some random door* Is it over?

Lelouch: Yes...

Wolfie: *walks in*

Utau: *licks the bottom of Kuukai's shoe* Disgusting...

Wolfie:Thought so...yay I get to cook! *goes to the fridge* Hmmm....milk,eggs,cheese, some weird green slime, chicken,raw salmon plus I have some apples...Let's put just everything there!*shoves everything into a put puts some sugar in there and starts to cook it*

Yaya: *gulps*

Wolfie: Here you go!*puts the pot in front of Yaya*

Yaya: *takes first bite* It is...*face lits up* delicious!

Everyone: What the hell?

Wolfie:I put sugar in it...Sugar equals delicious...duuhh!Now Kairi...*hands dinosaur costume*

Kairi: *gets dressed into the costume*

Barney fans: Barney!!!!!*surround him*

Wolfie: I think he shouldn't sing the song...who knows what happens.

Lisa: I agree...Now Rima!*hands scissors and green dye*

Rima: *does as told*

Wolfie: *tries not to laugh*

Everybody else: *laughs*

Rima: *blushes out of embarrasment*

Wolfie: Now people I'd like you to meet my younger brother Kazuma!

Kazuma:Hi!

Wolfie: He isn't actually a drag queen but he wanted to be in the show so I had to put him here...by the way you can maki him do extreme dares!He doesn't mind...

Lelouch: Okay...Well let's move on to the next dare.

Tadase: *hanging from the flag pole* Can somebody get me down from here?

Ikuto: No..C'mon let's go Haily...*leaves*

Wolfie: Iku-pon isn't here to tell his most embarrasing secrets but I can tell them for you! *takes out a file where stands Iku-pon*

Rukia: You have a file on him?

Wolfie: Yes and from lots of other people...for example I know what you did when you were seven...

Rukia: *gulp*

Wolfie: Now...Iku-pon watches how Amu falls asleep,he collects dirty socks,he used to be a dork until Utau gave him a makeover,he actually loves Utau back, he has no pride at all and that's about everything I think.

A/N: By the way did you know that Shugo Chara! manga was completed? But I think a new one was supposed to come out in March or April...

Lisa: Well...have a Venom!*hands the drink*

Wolfie: *gulps half of it down*

Kazuma: *steals the drink and gulps the other half down*

A/N: And you get two hyperactive kids...

Wolfie:Lifeeisgreaat!

Kazuma:Itotallyagreewithyouu!

Doom arrives...

10 minutes later

The studio is totally messed up

Rukia: *pokes head out* Is it safe?

Ikuto: I don't know...I think they're gone now..

Ichigo: That was scary...

Nami: Yeah who would have thought that both of them get so hyper.

Calm and Crazy: No more energy drinks for those two...they are worse than Yaya when she's on a sugar rush..

Yaya: Hey!

Kairi/Tadase: It's true.

Haily/Amu: By the way where is Lelouch?

Kazuma: I don't know...What are we anyways talking about?

Everybody: RUUUUN!!*runs away*

Kazuma: What do they have against me? *sends a text message to Wolfie*

Wolfie:*appears in front of everybody* Who was mean to my little brother?

Everybody: *sweat drop*

Lelouch: *is behind Wolfie and ties her up* There this should be good enough.

Wolfie: What did I do wrong?Do you hate me now?*cries*

Lelouch:I don't hate you...I love you but you just have to calm down...

Wolfie: I am calm!

Lelouch: No you're not..Now I think we have to catch that weird brother of hers.

Kazuma: I'm not weird!

Everybody: Get him!

5 minutes later

Rukia: Now that we have tied those two up we can continue with the talkshow!

Lelouch: Actually we can't.

Rukia: Why not?

Lelouch: We don't have any reviews there still isn't any sign of Ari-chan...

Kazuma: So let's end the talkshow for today!

Wolfie: Don't forget that next time is Ichigo's wedding so make sure to have a wedding gift, dare the Bleach people and suggest any kinds of competitions!

Everybody: *sweatdrop* How did you two get out?

Kazuma: Let's get revenge!

Everybody: *runs away*

Kazuma/Wolfie: *start chasing them*

A/N: Don't forget to review!!!!


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note.

Hey because school started I decided that I will always update on Mondays,Thursdays and course I will try to update as much as possible but it's good to know when new chapters are up. So have a nice time and wait for my talkshow!

Yours truly,

Wolfie...


	8. Another Author's Note I'm really sorry!

Author's Note.

Well yeah sorry but today's not gonna be a chapter up because I wrote it in document manager and it somehow got deleted(this is the second time)...I'm really sorry!!!!!But I'll try to get it up on Friday and then another chapter on Saturday! So pwease forgive me?*does puppy eyes*

Wolfie...


	9. I did it! Wedding part 1

Wolfie: Hi it's time for my talkshow again! And this time it's actually a chapter! Now I would like to introduce our star guests Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida, Sado, Orihime, Byakuya or Bya-chan for short,Karin and Yuzu! Ichigo's father couldn't come because somebody* glares at Ichigo* knocked him out. And I would like you to introduce my 3 shugo charas that have hatched while I was kinda being bored to death at school. First one is Diva! (Black hair, ice blue eyes, black wolf ears and tail, wears a white dress. She can sing well) The next one is Misa! (She has brown hair, green eyes, brown wolf ears and tail, wears black pants and a colorful shirt. She can draw,paint and everything that involves art the best) And the last one is Masshiro(White hair, red eyes, white wolf ears and tail, wears ninja style white clothes, is the sporty and ninja type character).And to avoid confusion which Rukia is which we are going to call the co-host Azure and Rukia from Bleach bride!

Bride: That was long…

Wolfie: Yup…and I think I'm gonna put all the reviews together…

WolfLoverLisa

Lisa: YAY! Loved a the chapter. Now as for a wedding gift I'm not sure what to give so here's a 50$ gift card to whatever store you choose, ANY store. Now for dares:  
Ikuto: Become Amu's pet for a day.  
Amu: When Ikuto's your pet give him catnip.  
Tadagay: shave your hair so your bald, not buzz cut BALD!  
Kukai: Have sexy photo shoot with girl (Wolfie can decide who)  
Utau: Preform one of your songs for the wedding reception (not really a dare I know)  
Everyone: Get drunk at Wedding reception (except Wolfie so she can describe what everyone's doing) oh and do the bunny hop dance.  
Oh and for a competition the guys and girls should have a race ... in HIGH HEELS. (may the guys know the pain of heels) And that's it please update soon!

xxxNam-niCxxx

Hi, I like the chapter, but my part was kinda short, but then again I had a short review, XD. anyways:

To Wolfie: Tell Lelouch what you like so much about him  
To Lelouch: You tell Wolfie what you like so much about her  
To Kuukai: I want you to do things for Rukia, to make her still love you  
To Nagi: Character change with Rhyhem and flirt with one of the girls, and it cant be Rima  
To Nagi (again): Since you told Rima what you like about her, I want u to tell me what u like about me  
To Tadase: Do u like Ikuto?  
To Amu: u dont care what u do to Ikuto, unless you get something about him in returen dont u?

Thats it for Today, i didnt feel like Messing with Ikuto Today, so he better be happy, XD. I'll try to update my Talkshow soon, but other then that PLEASE UPDATE SOON.

Calm and Crazy

CrAzY- Now, my lovely designs for the wedding.  
All boys will war tuxes, with there -insurt signature color here- tie.  
All girl will wear- A strapless white dress that comes down to there knees, pretty fairy-like and in there signature color.  
Groom- A black tuxedo with a white undershirt and a silky blue tie.  
Bride- A white dress that has a long train in the back, and a silver crown, with one of those things that go ontop of there head.

Calms-  
I'm too lazy to put up dares so I'll suggest games instead.  
1. Soccer  
2. Basketball  
3. Dance competition  
4. Checkers  
5. Race  
6. Eating  
7. Art  
8. Baking  
9. Jumping  
10. Obstacle Course  
Oh yeah, ya' know what Amu did for the last chappie, what BlueKitty42 made her do, I want her to do that again!!

Angel of Randomosity

Don't worry you guys, *sighs* I'll get Lisa back for you. *mutters* I TOLD her not to give Wolfie that monster...  
Let's see...

Kukai: act bipolar  
Rukia: okay, here's the deal: as long as I keep reviewing this story...we share Kukai...alright?  
Wolfie: dye your hair pink, and cosplay as Sakura Haruno  
Kairi: did you like my gift?!  
Amu: I WANT THE REAL AMU BACK!! *cries* T-T  
Ikuto: act like Tsukasa *giggles*  
TadaGAY: ask Saaya on a date...*shivers*...eew...  
Rima/ Nagi: here *hands millions of yen* go buy somethin nice. AND DONT FORGET TO GET ME SOMETHING TOO!!  
Yaya: *secretly gives bag of chocolate* eat it quick! *runs off laughing evilly*

This has been a Akira-chan Productions!! PEACE OUT!! X3  
LONG LIVE THE DOMM!

Akira Rikai

Yo, Wolfie-chan!  
Yeah, I get that. School makes me so busy!  
I'll update soon. After I finish my ByaYoru story. Oi, as much as I like you, Bya-kun, I still put ByaYoru first. You do know right? You and Yoruichi are such a cute couple! (hides stolen Zangetsu and hollow mask behind back) You will agree with me right?  
Byakuya: It was so funny watching you chase after Yoru! I mean, you had such a temper! Ha ha...Okay I'm going to stop laughing in case you stab me with Senbonzakura...Hey! I think Senbonzakura human form looked a lot like Nagi-kun! The hair.  
Byakuya: By the way, being happy and moving on is going to make Hisana-chan happy! You're upsetting her by being so moody. SO GO AND PROPOSE TO YORUICHI ALREADY, DAMMIT! And, do you like Renji? I hope not. I mean, that's just gross--you're older than him, but you're shorter. You're only 153 cm! I'm, like, 1 cm under you, but I'm only twelve! TWELVE! AND YOU'RE LIKE CENTURIES OLDER, YOU AWESOME COOL IDIOT CHARACTER!  
Anyway, Wolfie: So, I get to plan the wedding!  
Rukia, wear a white gown with pale pink sakura flowers in your hair and glass heels. Also, if you happen to have pierced ears, please wear little sakura earrings (silver). Oh yeah, put on really cute bunny ears!  
Ichigo, I know you're kind of black-tux-kind-of-guy, but go with a white one, and make sure you wear dress shoes!  
It's gonna be informal, and just to see Orihime's reaction, she's the maid of honor! The informal part is that...well...Anyway, have it with family and friends! Etto, Ichigo, bring an umbrella...Isshin is going to cry himself silly...  
Byakuya: Propose to Yoruichi when you think you guys are alone! (whispers to Wolfie: everybody, spy on them)  
Yoruichi: Accept.  
Byakuya: NO CHICKENING OUT!  
Yoruichi: SAME! NO SAYING NO! BESIDES, I DON'T REALLY LIKE KISUKE. HE'S...UGLY, AND BYA-KUN'S THE ONLY OTHER HANDSOME ONE THAT HAS A PAST WITH YOU! AND YOU KNOW...IT WOULD MAKE YA KINDA LESBIAN IF YOU LIKED SOI FON.  
Ikuto: Now, call Ichigo Berry Head and see what happens. No blaming me.  
Lelouch: Hi!  
Kuukai: Are you happy that I chose you? But right now, in general, I'm focusing on the battle between Kouga-san and Bya-kun! Byakuya has just lost control of his senses, and Kouga is going to kill him, but Senbonzakura released itself and protected Byakuya's head at the last second. Phew!

Isshin: Please don't cry too badly.  
Karin: My chara is named after you!  
Yuzu: Happy for your big bro?  
Whoa whoa.  
Ikuto: Are you an idiot? Just asking.  
Kuukai: Do you like Yaya or Utau or me?  
Yaya: Tell me, do you like Kuukai? (mumbles about killing her)  
Kairi and everyone else: Let Yaya answer.  
Nagi: Nice hair, though, just like Senbonzakura's.  
Rukia: How do you feel about your nii-sama now that he has killed your Sode no Shirayuki? But of course you can heal it. You know, San no mai...  
Anyway, Ichigo, you may kiss the bride and get the garter toss over with already! Take the garter off with your teeth. (Looks like you'll be sticking your head under Rukia's gown) Byakuya, you are to catch the garter at all costs!  
Rukia: Do the bouquet toss! Yoruichi, being the Flash Goddess, you are to catch the bouquet at all costs.  
Byakuya: Now, put the garter on Yoruichi with your teeth, just like Ichigo. NO DECLINING, YOU MUST.  
Okay, that's all for the wedding.  
See ya!  
Bye,  
Akira Rikai, Kuukai/Byakuya fan

Sorry about that, I had to review this chapter.  
Anyway, Akira, I don't really want to share Kuukai...sorry. And I was the first person that liked Kuukai, so...  
Kuukai: Well? To settle this between me and Akira. Do you like me or Akira more? You have to answer, I'm getting sick of competing.  
So, Wolfie: Thank you for teaching the obviously brainwashed Kuukai in Nami-chan's talkshow.  
Here.  
Byakuya: Why don't you make love with Yoruichi? (sorry, I had to put that in) And then love her. Like, seriously love her.  
Okay, sorry, that's it.  
Bye,  
Akira Rikai, ByaYoru/Kuukai/Ichiruki fan

Wolfie: I can't see Kitty's review here…That's kinda sad…but let's start with the reviews now! Ikuto be Amu's pet!

Ikuto: I'd love to.

Amu: * holds catnip*

Ikuto: CATNIP! * tackles Amu*

Wolfie: Ummm…Sometimes I think that we are all living for one thing. And Ikuto is living for catnip…

Azure: Well what are you living for?

Wolfie: Ummmm…Isn't it obvious?

Azure: No…?

Lelouch: * cough* idiot* cough *

Kuukai: * glares at Lelouch*

Wolfie: *glares at Kuukai *

Kuukai: * gulps*

Wolfie: So now we have to find someone who is willing to cut TadaGay's hair…

Yaya: Yaya will do it! * cuts TadaGay's hair *

TadaGay: *gasp * my beautiful hair!

Yaya: *cuts the rest off *

TadaGay: *faints *

Wolfie: *starts laughing, laughs for about 5 minutes then stops * Okay the next dare…who should I pick for the photoshoot with Kuukai?

Yaya/Azure/Akira: *kicking and screaming *

Lelouch: * whispers something to Wolfie*

Wolfie: Are you sure that nobody wants to kill me after that?

Lelouch: * nods*

Wolfie: Okay! * dresses Ikuto up * Meet Haily!

Kuukai: That's not Haily! That's Ikuto!

Wolfie: * death glare *

Kuukai: Ruki-koi! *then goes with Ikuto to the photoshoot *

Wolfie: This will be good stuff for the newspaper…

Azure: Excuse me?

Wolfie: *tries to whistle * Nothiiing…How about the next dare?

Utau: If the bride and groom allow me to perform…Sure.

Bride: Actually we thought of letting Nii-sama sing…

Byakuya: What?

Utau: * shocked *

Wolfie: * face lits up* I totally forgot Bya-chan! Let's go Azure!

Azure: Yes!

Wolfie/Azure: *drag Byakuya to some other room to ask him all kinds of weird questions *

Kuukai: *appears out of no where * Ruki-koi…I thought she liked me…

Lelouch: She does like you…she is just in some kind of fangirl mode right now…

Amu: * raises eyebrow* How do you know that?

Lelouch: Wolfie explained it to me when Kazuma tortured you…

Kazuma: * pops out of nowhere* What? Somebody called me?

Amu: *shoves Kazuma away * By the way how come they didn't torture you?

Lelouch: I told Wolfie I love her and that I won't do it again…

Kazuma: You know how to save yourself…

Wolfie: * comes running and is being followed by Senbonzakura* AHHHH!

Azure: *same as Wolfie * Help!

Ichigo: *transforms into the shinigami form and blocks Senbonzakura * What the hell did you two do?

Wolfie: It was all Azure's fault!

Azure: How come? You were the one who asked if Hisana was a slut!

Wolfie: But wasn't it you who asked if he has AIDS?

Azure: Maybe?

Wolfie/Azure: Anyways it's your fault!

Nagi: Would you two please calm down?

Wolfie/Azure: Okay? By the way we will start the wedding when most of the reviews are done!

Nagi: So let's continue with Nami's review!!

Nami: Yay!

Wolfie: Ummm…Do you all have a couple of hours?

Everybody: I think so…

Wolfie: I could list everything but I think I'll make it short…I love everything about him starting from his looks and finishing with his personality…Happy?

Everybody: Aww…that's cute but weird at the same time…

Wolfie: *beats them up * Oopsie…Did I overdo it?

Couple of hours later…

Everybody: * awake and somehow don't look beaten up*

Wolfie: Now let's continue? *smiles cutely *

Everybody: * sweatdrop * S-Sure…

Lelouch: The same things Wolfie said…

Everybody: Awwww…

Kuukai: * writes poem, sings serenade, hugs her at totally random times and gives her presents *

Azure: Thanks Kuu-chan…* gives a peck on the cheek*

Nagi: *chara changes and starts flirting with Akira *

Nami: *angry * Nagi?

Nagi: Yes?

Nami: Why are you flirting with Akira?

Nagi: Are you jealous?

Nami: No?

Nagi: I'm sorry Nami-chan, will you forgive me? *gives peck on the cheek *

Nami: *blushes *

Wolfie: * smirks*

Lelouch: You planned something again didn't you?

Wolfie: Maybe…* evil smile* You'll know when the time comes…

Lelouch: *shivers * Okay?

Nami: Nagi what do you like about me?

Nagi: * still in chara change* I like your face and when you smile then it seems that we're in heaven…

Nami: * mega blush *

TadaGay: *wakes up * What's going on?

Wolfie: * whacks his head* You spoiled the moment!

TadaGay: *starts crying *

Nami: Do you like Ikuto?

TadaGay: * still crying* Nno…I llike LelLe-Lelouch…

Wolfie: * seems about to kill someone*

Nami: * sweatdrop* Why do you like Lelouch?

TadaGay: Why shouldn't I?

Nami: Because Lelouch likes Wolfie?

TadaGay: I don't care I'll seduce him…

Wolfie: * snaps and Doom arrives again*

3,5 minutes later after managing to put Wolfie into the next room

Azure: O-O She is protective…but I think everyone is in this show…

Nami: Yup…but it's worse because she kind of destroys the studio…

Kuukai: Yup…so Amu your answer?

Amu: Of course the living Ikuto is somewhat better because he's alive but the toys don't say perverted stuff to me…that's why I prefer them…and Ikuto heals fast..

Ikuto: That's cold Amu…*hugs Amu*I really appreciate it that you don't mess with me…I'll give you this Amuto scene as reward…

Amu: Get off me pervert! *tries to escape the hug but fails *

Azure: Next is Calm and Crazy's review…but they have also designed a dress and I have too…

TadaGay: How about she wears one dress in the wedding and the other one in the reception?

Crazy: Sounds okay to me…My dress first?

Azure: Fine…after all you reviewed first…

Crazy: Yay! And Calm offered some games for the competition…

A/N: I'll take the obstacle course from there…and the high heels race from Nami…and then an art competition! But I think I'll do them in the next chapter okay?

Amu: There's my brother's ghost again! * runs away*

A/N: Lol…she still doesn't know…

Azure: let's continue with Akira's review shall we? And the answer to your question about Kuukai is no…

Akira: But…

Azure: No! *glares *

Kuukai: Let's be friendly okay?

Akira/Azure: NO!

Kuukai: * leaves just in case*

Rima: I don't think it's a good idea to let Wolfie out yet…

Nagi: But dares are meant to be followed…

Lelouch: Don't worry she said that she won't do anything…

TadaGay: Hi Sexy!

Lelouch: *opens mouth *

Wolfie: DIEEEEEEE! *takes her swords that are linked with a chain and stabs TadaGay with them *

Lelouch: You said you won't do anything!

Wolfie: In love and war is everything allowed.

Lelouch: * sweatdrop*

Wolfie: *does as told * Hi I'm Sakura Haruno! I'm in love with Sasuke and depressed about the fact that he left me!

Akira: That is the crappiest cosplay I have seen…

Wolfie: * does the Sakura move smashing the ground open with her fist* Take that!

Akira: Correction…it's the best one I have seen yet…

Wolfie: Thank you…* gets rid of the paint and everything*

Everyone else: *too scared to say something *

Kairi: Wait what gift? The Snow White book?

Akira: Duuuh…

Kairi: I'm really happy!

Akira: Duuuhhhh…It's Snow White after all…

Amu: But I am back!

Ikuto: How the hell am I supposed to act like that weirdo?

Wolfie: Ikuto acting like Tsukasa…bad idea…and TadaGay is kinda dead…

Rima/Nagi: *go shopping and buy Akira a rubber duck *

Yaya: *explodes from the candy *

Wolfie: I'm not a fan of ByaYoru so we are gonna skip the dares which contain ByaYoru…*reads rest of the review, tries to hold laughter but then starts laughing *

Byakuya: What is so funny?

Wolfie: You are freaking 13 cm shorter than me! Bya-chan is a chibi!!!

Byakuya: * releases Senbonzakura *

Wolfie: * chara changes with Masshiro and dodges Senbonzakura*

Ikuto: * points at Ichigo * Berry head!

Ichigo: What did ya say?

Ikuto: Nothing?

Lelouch: Hi Azure!

Kuukai: Of course I'm happy that you chose me!

Ishida: I won't…

Karin: That's awesome I guess…

Yuzu: Of course I'm happy for my Nii-chan!

Ikuto: No I'm not an idiot…

Kuukai: Of course I like you Ruki-chan!

Yaya: I like Kuukai!

Everybody: *sweatdrop *

Azure: Wolfie can I lend your gun?

Wolfie: Which one?

Azure: The shotgun..

Wolfie: Sure! * hands gun*

Azure: * kills Yaya*

Nagi: Th-thanks for the compliment…

Rukia: I still like my Nii-sama!

Wolfie: let's start with the ceremony! I'm the priest!

The bride got kissed the girls,Nagi and Isshin cried

Ichigo: * blushes but does the garter toss*

Wolfie: That's it for today!!! Sorry but my mom told me to go to sleep…I'll do a part two tomorrow!!!So don't review cause it's not over yet!!!!!Love ya all!!


	10. Wedding part 2!

Wolfie: It's time for the weddings next part! And we'll start with the ByaYoru dares from last time cause Rikai(she is Azure from last time and told me to change it to Rikai) told me that I can't avoid them…

Rikai: That's right!

Wolfie: * mutters* I still can't accept ByaYoru though…

Rikai: * evil smile* Did you say something?

Wolfie: Nope.

Lelouch: That was an obvious lie…

Wolfie: So what? I still have my weapons…

Lelouch: By the way why are you keeping your weapons even at the wedding?

Wolfie: So that gay guys like TadaGay won't try to seduce you?

Lelouch: You're lying again…

Wolfie: No I'm not…I'm just telling you a part of the truth…

Lelouch: So the other reson you keep your weddings even at the wedding is because…

Wolfie: Can't tell you…Top secret.

Rikai: Let's just start with the ByaYoru dares!

Wolfie: Fine…

Bride: *tosses the bouquet *

Yoruichi: * sighs and then starts catching the bouquet*

Wolfie: * smirks and throws sword like that so the bouquet gets opened and all the flowers fall in different directions *

All of the girl characters: * catches one of the flowers in the bouquet*

Rikai: Why did you do that?

Wolfie: What are you talking about? * hides the swords*

Rikai: Why did you ruin the bouquet?

Wolfie: Shouldn't you be happy? You'll get married soon…

Rikai: * thinks about it and starts to blush *

Byakuya: Yoruichi will you marry me?

Yoruichi: Yes if you grow taller than Wolfie sure!

Wolfie: * thinks about what they said…then starts laughing because she remembered about Byakuya's height * Bya-chan is shorter than me!!!!

Lelouch: Considering that he is a full-grown man and hasn't probably grown for a long time now…then it's never going to happen.

Wolfie: *tries to hold laughter * S-Sorry Rikai-chan… I know you're not gonna forgive me for this…at least I'll make them do the garter thingy properly…

Byakuya: * starts to blush *

Yoruichi: * starts to blush *

Byakuya: *does the dare *

Yoruichi: * blushes even more *

Rikai: See? They have feelings for each other!

Wolfie: Even you'd be embarrassed if TadaGay or Kuukai would do the garter thingy to you…

Rikai: True…

Wolfie: So you want me to prove the theory and make Kuukai do the garter thingy to you? * smirks *

Kuukai: * is red as a tomato *

Rikai: I think I'll pass…

Wolfie: I would have never allowed such a thing anyway…cause who knows what might have happened and I don't need a teenage mother in this show…

Everybody under the age 14: * start blushing *

Wolfie: * laughs at their reaction. * This is never getting old!

A/N: Sorry for my perverted thinking…It's kind of working automatically…

Byakuya: I will not make love with Yoruichi and I'll never fall in love with her…

Kuukai: Of course I love you Ruki-koi!Or should I change it to Rikai-koi?

Rikai: No comment…

Wolfie: Yeah I felt like I needed to teach him a lesson…It was no big deal. Now that we have finished Rikai's reviews we can continue with Lisa's review…Utau sing!

Utau: * sings My Heartful Song *

Bride: * has changed into Rikai's dress design *

Wolfie: And now everybody can get drunk!!!!

After a lot of alcohol drinking later…

Nagi: * makes out with Kairi*

Rima: * glares at Kairi *

TadaGay: *came back alive and is now seducing the groom…(he is thinking that's Lelouch *

Bride/Groom: * sing random songs with Utau *

Ikuto: * thinks about catnip *

The co-hosts and all the readers: * acting like ducks *

All the other characters: * making out with someone or something *

Wolfie: This is fun!* has a camera in her hands * Everyone do the bunny hop dance!

Lelouch: I refuse…

Wolfie: You're not drunk?

Lelouch: How could I get drunk of lemonade?

Wolfie: So you noticed?

Everyone : * does the bunny hop dance *

Calm: Quack!

Crazy: Quack Quack!

Nagi: * still making out with Kairi *

Lelouch: I still can't believe they got drunk…

Wolfie: If you think you are drinking alcohol then it can work as alcohol…but it doesn't destroy your organs as much…

Lelouch: True…

Everybody: * performs some kind of comedy show: everybody is doing something awfully funny( imagine it yourselves) *

Wolfie: * laughs*

Everybody: * start fainting*

Wolfie: I think we'll have to continue with the reviews tomorrow…

Lelouch: Yup…

Wolfie/Lelouch: * go home and let the others sleep at the studio*

Next Day

Wolfie: Everybody wake up!!

Everybody: * wake up * What's going on?

Wolfie: You got drunk last night…

Everybody: Riiiiiiight…

Wolfie: I have video proof…

Everybody: *sweatdrop *

Wolfie: So let's start with the reviews shall we?

Lelouch: The first one is from Rikai!

_Hi Wolfie!  
I'm so sorry about the deletion thingy.  
Anyway, for my name...Just call me Rikai now, okay? Or Rikai-chan. Anyway...  
Byakuya: Okay, so tell me a reason why people pair you up with Renji. And by the way...(takes out a stolen Senbonzakura)Okay, so now that I've stolen your freakishly powerful zanpakuto, tell me if you'd rather be with Yoruichi.  
Renji: No offense, but you suck, since you lost Rukia-chan to Ichi-kun. No offense to Renji fans...it's just that he kind of freaks me out, you know...  
Ichigo: Here's the thing now. Do you think that Byakuya should like Yoruichi, because they've had a fun past?  
Yoruichi: I have a question. When you guys were younger (actually, really old), whenever you visit Byakuya, why do you push your chest into his face? And then you steal his hairtie. And if I'm not wrong, you've been wearing the same hairtie that you stole for a while now! Do you like Byakuya? (takes out Senbonzakura) Please answer honestly...Kisuke kind of sucks for my taste.  
Rangiku: Are you vewwy sad that Gin can't attend this wedding? Sorry, I'm banning arrancars from the wedding...including Aizen and fellow hollows...Gomen, Momo-chan--  
Momo: Just freakin' realize you love Toshiro already!  
Toshiro: I feel very bad that Momo is so dense, she doesn't even realize that you oh-so-obviously like her!!  
Rukia: Seriously, unlike Orihime, you probably would have the guts to kiss Ichigo. Right? (glares suspiciously)  
Byakuya: I am so glad you killed Kouga! But then, there's the Muramasa problem...  
Rukia: I am so glad, so glad that you got Sode no Shirayuki back! In fact, almost every single shinigami did get their zanpakuto back!  
Except Mayuri...Right! I'm banning him!  
Oh yeah, there's going to be music for the wedding...And then we choose 3 couples from Bleach that should be next to wed... Here's my suggestion, no one can deny or refuse this:  
ByaYoru (Byakuya/Yoruichi)  
Ishihime (Ishida/Orihime)  
Hm.  
You decide the third, alright?  
Okay, that's it. Hope ya update.  
Bye,_  
_Akira Rikai, ByaYoru fan_

Byakuya: I do not love or like Renji in any way… he's just my vice-captain…a big idiot vice-captain…and no comment on the last one…

Renji: I don't suck!!!!

Wolfie: Yes you do…

Ichigo: I don't know and I don't care…

Yoruichi: * still asleep *

Rangiku: Ofcourse I'm sad and Momo is too right?

Momo: Right…What do you mean? Do I love Shiro-chan?

Toshiro: You don't have to feel sorry for me…

Bride: Of course!

Wolfie: Wait Bya-chan killed Kouga?????? I haven't seen the episode yet cause I was too busy!!! Oh my god! * faints *

Yaya: * pokes Wolfie *

Wolfie: * wakes up and is chara changed with Peter*

Lelouch: Oh no…

Wolfie: Yeah right as if I would let Yoruichi and Byakuya get married…* kicks the Bleach cast out *

Calm: The next reviewer is Rikai again!

Hi!  
Wolfie, I said no avoiding the ByaYoru dares! Pwease! I spent so long thinking of them.  
My mom was yelling at me so loudly.  
Anyway, Byakuya, Hisana is not a **, don't worry.  
Oh, please call me Rikai.  
No, Akira, no sharing!  
Alright, Kuukai: WHo do ya like more?  
Finally the chapter came up, eh?  
Kuukai: I appreciate the gifts. Arigato ne!  
Byakuya: Do. The. Dares. I. Made. (steals Senbonzakura) Now do it, you idiot! Right, Senbonzakura?  
Senbonzakura: Say yes or else.  
Anyway, Wolfie: Since dares are meant to be followed, I know you're not a fan of it, but please, please, let Byakuya do the dares I made. Please!  
Tadasia: Hey, there, hime-san! (hands tiara)  
Ikuto: Yo, neko.  
Byakuya: LOL LOL LOL You're a freakin' chibi! You're a freakin' chibi! Even Renji's taller! You're shorter than an average 12 year old girl! Holy crap, you suck in height terms.  
Yoruichi: You have to do the dares too from my last review.  
All Charas: Go cheer them on.  
Anyway, back to Ichigo...  
Ichigo: What are you going to name your children?  
Rukia: You are a midget, but you're awesome. So, please, be a nice person and give your nii-sama a hug...  
Byakuya: Isn't Rukia nice?  
Wolfie: Please call me Rikai.  
I think that's it.  
Don't forget the dares from the last chapter!  
Bye,  
Akira Rikai, (back to)Kuukai fan

Kuukai: I've said it before I love you Rikai-koi!

Wolfie: Yeah right…as if someone could believe you…

Lelouch: Ignore her it will pass soon…

Wolfie: Pfft as if someone would listen to you…

Lelouch: * totally ignores it *

Byakuya: I did the dares…

Senbonzakura: He did…

Wolfie: I let them do it…

TadaGay: Yay a tiara! How do you like me now Lelouch?

Lelouch: * makes disgusted face *

Wolfie: * chara change disappears * Diieee TadaGay! * tries to attack TadaGay*

Lelouch: * holds her back * Don't worry you can torture him later…

Wolfie: * calms down…*

TadaGay: See Lelouch is already starting to like me!

Wolfie: * snaps and tries to attack him*

Lelouch: Could someone bring that gay away?

Rikai: I'll do the honors ! * kicks TadaGay out *

Ikuto: I think everybody is starting to like me…Yay!

Wolfie: * still is being held back by Lelouch( just in case) * Now let's skip to Ichigo's dare cause the other ones are already done…

Ichigo: I don't know…ichigo jr.?

Rikai: That's…original…

Bride: *hugs Byakuya *

Byakuya: Yes she is…

Wolfie: I'm already doing it…So the next review is from Nami!

Yay, nagi likes me, XD, anyways:

To Wolfie: Why do you always hurt people, i know I make you do the same, but im just woundering?  
To Leluoch: What are you going to do now that Tadagay likes you?  
To Rima: Still be gone!  
To Nagi: *Glomp* tell me what you like about me without a chara change this time?  
To Nagi (again) i want you to kiss me!  
To Yaya: no more sweets for you, EVVER!  
To Kairi: heres a cookie!  
To Amu: Here's a Ikuto with no mouth doll

Thats it for now, byebye

Wolfie: Well I'm hurting people because I'm sadistic? And if I would stop hurting them wouldn't that make the talkshow more boring?

Nami: well….I'll answer in my review.

Lelouch: Ummm….haven't given much thought about it…probably make him love someone else…

Rima: * disappears into the wide and cold world *

Nagi: Your beautiful and … nice to other people…except Rima and Ikuto…*pecks on the cheek *

Nami: * blushes *

Yaya: * starts crying *

Wolfie: You could as well just kill her you know…

Kairi: Thanks. * eats cookie but cause he's a little weird he kind of dies of it… *

Wolfie: *laughs *

Amu: * starts to swoon *

Wolfie: This part is short again…

Lelouch: Well yeah but the review is also short so we can't help it…

Wolfie: And she didn't add please update soon in the end!Is the world end coming?

Lelouch: I don't think so…The world end would arrive if she would stop loving Nagi…

Wolfie: No way! Did you hear that Nami? Never stop loving Nagi!!! The world's fate is in your hands!!!!

Nami: O-O

Calm: The next review is from Akira-chan!

_...gr...you did NOT! You just reviewed before me!! *mumbles* baka...  
Late gift! *hands everyone except Rukia, Kukai, Rima, & Nagi German chocolate cake* Enjoy~nya!!  
*walks in hand-in-hand with Tsubasa* ha! I am totally over Kukai, and have now found my love Tsubasa from Alice Academy!! *squeals and attaches to his arm* He's so hot and awesome!! And he fits my personality PERFECTLY! *smooches Tsunasa on the cheek* \^_^/ *is happy*  
Tsubasa: *is very happy*_

TO THE DARES!

Whoever wants to: tie TadaGAY over a pot of boiling cheese!! Muahahahahaha!  
By the way, LOVE your work on this so far!! Support the DOOM!

Akira-chan~Angel of Randomosity!  
Tsubasa/ Hiei/ Sesshomaru lover...person

Wolfie: Chocolate cake!!!! *tackles Akira and grabs the cake, and goes away *

Lelouch: * whistles *

Wolfie: * comes back *

Akira: You've trained her ?

Lelouch: * pats Wolfie's head * Yup…

Akira: Tsubasa!!!! Promise that you won't do something like that to me!

Tsubasa: Don't worry I promise…

Wolfie: By the way how does Tsubasa fit your personality? You love doom…and he's just acting weird freakish awesome all the time…

Akira: …

Wolfie: And I don't support Doom…Doom is my very besty friend and supports me!

Rikai: Yay Now I have no love rivals!

Wolfie: I'll do the honors! * ties TadaGay over the pot and then cuts the rope *

TadaGay: * falls in *

Akira: You weren't supposed to cut that! He should have just been there until the rest of his life…

Wolfie: Oh really? Sorry…Actually I'm not but…you get the point…

Kazuma: Now let's start with the competitions boys vs. girls.

Wolfie: The first competition will be running in high heels!!!

Everybody: * puts on high heels *

Wolfie: Now some rules: First chara changes are allowed…chara nari's aren't…Second…everybody must participate…third no cheating!

Everybody: * go to the start line*

A/N: Ready…Set…GO!

Everybody: * starts running*

Boys: *most of them fall but Nagi,Ikuto and Lelouch still manage to run… *

Girls: * Wolfie falls down and seems happy about it, Nami,Crazy and Rima are in the lead, Rikai,Amu and the others are still running but slower than the others *

Nagi: *takes the lead * Hi Nami-chan!

Nami: * blushes *

Ikuto: * stays with Amu *

Crazy: * takes the lead…*

Lelouch: * can't run anymore…*

Rima: *same as Lelouch *

Crazy/Nagi: * both are leading *

A/N: There comes the finish…

Crazy: * starts dashing and dashes through the finish before Nagi *

Girls: *start dancing out of happiness *

Boys: Well…we did the best we could…

A/N: To the next competition…an art competition! The one who paints the most beautiful painting wins!

Amu: * chara changes with Miki and starts painting *

Wolfie: * chara changes with Misa and starts painting *

Others: * start painting *

Wolfie: * gets distracted all the time *

When almost everyone finished

Amu's painting: Kiseki, Rhythm and Yoru

Wolfie's painting: not done…

Rima: Something that reminds a dinosaur

Rikai: Chappy the bunny…

Nami: something purple…

Ikuto: something that reminds of a cat

Lelouch: a beautiful scenery

Nagi: a sakura tree

Kuukai: a football

TadaGay: has no painting…

A/N: This time the boys win! And it's time for the last competition! The obstacle course!

Girls: We will win this!!!

Boys: Nope we will!

A/N: The first obstacle is a pool of ice cold water… you have to pass it without getting wet! The second one is a pop quiz! You have to answer two questions right!

The third one is a costume race! There are pair costumes like policeman and robber for example…you can catch your pair costume to get extra points or run straight to the finish! The participants for this race are Rikai, Kuukai, Amu, Ikuto, Wolfie, Lelouch, Nami, Nagi, Akira, Tsubasa, Calm, Kazuma, Crazy, TadaGay, Yaya and Kairi!So Ready! Set! GO!

Everybody: * starts running *

A/N: And they reached the first obstacle!

Rikai/Kuukai/Amu/Ikuto/Wolfie: * chara change and jump over it*

Tsubasa: * uses his alice *

Kairi/Yaya/TadaGay/Kazuma: * try to jump over it but fail *

Nami/Nagi/Lelouch/Calm/Crazy/Akira: * walk around the pool and then start running again *

A/N: The first ones have reached the second obstacle and the last ones have passed the first one!

Questions to Rikai: What is Nagi's hair color? If two people are running around the building but they are actually walking really fast but the others think that they run then what are those two doing?

Rikai's answer: you repeat the question?(she did not pass yet)

Questions to Kuukai: How many footballs do you use in a soccer game? x+x+x+x-x-x+3x=10. x=?

Answers: 1. Can I have a pen and paper?

Amu: What is Nagi's chara nari called? How many characters have the Guardians together?(That means Amu,Nagi,Kairi,TadaGay,Yaya,Kuukai,Rima)

Answers: Beat Jumper. * counts on fingers * 10! (she got it wrong…11)

Ikuto: What helps Amu to chara nari? In what do Utau and Kuukai compete?

Ikuto: Humpty Lock. Ramen eating. (first one who got everything right)

Wolfie: Who is in love with Nagi? What did you torture Amu with first?

Answers: Rima and Nami. I put her in a playboy bunny costume…

A/N: At the same time have the other competitors arrived and Akira, Lelouch, Nagi and Crazy pass!

All who have passed the first two obstacles: *running towards the changing places *

The first one who comes out is Akira in a playboy bunny costume!The partner costume is another playboy bunny.

The next one is Ikuto who has a cat costume!The partner costume is a firefighter.

The third is Nagi who wears a police costume! The partner is the robber…

Then come Wolfie and Lelouch at the same time out! Wolfie is a firefighter and Lelouch is the robber…

The last one is Crazy! She wears the other playboy bunny costume…

Akira and Crazy: Why playboy bunny?

A/N: I was out of ideas…

Wolfie: Awesome! *grabs water hose and is off to Ikuto hunting *

Nagi: * catches Lelouch and starts running towards the goal*

Akira: * does the same *

Wolfie: * splashes Ikuto wet…catches him and starts shooting Nagi with the water hose! *

Nagi: Stop that! *stops *

Akira: * runs into the finish *

Wolfie: * runs past Nagi and into the finish *

Wolfie: We won!!!So you have to admit that we're the best!

Boys: No way!

Girls: You have to!

Boys: Fine…Girls are better than boys…

Wolfie: * pats them on the head * Good boys!

A/N: And now the show has come to an end! I think it is worse than the usual shows but I hope you still enjoyed it… And Bya-chan is still a chibi!!!!

Wolfie: Read ! Review and wait for my talkshow! Next time we won't have a star guest!!! Bye!


	11. Chapter 11

Nagi: Hi it's time for Wolfie's talkshow! Today we don't have a star guest but we can manage without them! So enjoy!

Rikai: Why are you doing the introduction and not Wolfie?

Nagi: She has already read the reviews...

Amu: So?

Nagi: There is one dare which says that she can't hurt people for the whole chapter...

Ikuto: So?

Nagi: She decided to protest against it with not talking to anyone at all in this she asked me to do the introduction!

Rikai: Wait...if she isn't talking at all doesn't that mean that the co-hosts can now do everything they want?

Nagi: I think so...why do you ask?

Rikai: *shouts* PEOPLE!!The talkshow is ours! We can do what we want now!!!

The co-hosts and co: *cheer*

The SC characters: *sweatdrop*

Rikai: But I think we should do the reviews anyway...the first one is from me!

_Okay, no more ByaYoru. I just like them together, you don't have to.  
Nice chapter! Glad you updated. I'll probably update tomorrow.  
Anyway, back to Wolfie: Doom? Who's Doom?  
Akira: Sorry about saying no. It's just that Kuukai is too awesome!  
Tsubasa: Take care of Akira, okay?  
Ikuto: Kill yourself and Amu in different ways each time. Here, have a piece of catnip to make up for it. Amu, here's an Ikuto keychain and statue...again.  
OMG, no inspiration, I have to go to lessons.  
Bye,  
Akira Rikai_

Akira: *glares at Rikai* Doom as in destruction!! You know doom!

Rikai: Oh..hehehe*scratches the back of her head*Sorry...

Akira: It's okay...after all I have Tsubasa! * hugs Tsubasa*

Tsubasa: *happy*Of course I'll take care of her...

Ikuto: Do I have to kill Amu-koi?

Rikai: Yes.

Ikuto: *cries and kills himself and Amu in different ways: drowning,slicing the throats,slicing the wrists,burning,shooting each other etc.*

Rikai: *holds catnip and Ikuto keychain and statue*

Ikuto/Amu: *tackle her*

Kuukai: * separates them while giving them the catnip and Ikuto stuff*

Calm: That's it for the review?

Rikai: Yep.

Crazy: That's freaking short!

Nami: She said that she had no insipiration...

Lisa: It's still short...The next reviewer is me?

_Me: Yay! Girls rule and boys drool!Love the wedding chapters. And here is my dare have a yaminabe party/contest. It's a game where there's a giant bowl of soup that everyone has to put items in good and bad. Then taking turns they pull out food by random and must eat if. If they are unable to consume the object or pass out from what they eat they are disqualified. The winner can be the one who is last standing or the one who gets a special food (whatever you choose). If you still don't get it watch this video clip it's where I got the idea /watch?v=Ik4W7xArajk So please update soon._

Rikai: Ummm...that's also short...

Lisa: Sorry

Akira: By the way where's Lelouch?

Kuukai: He's sitting in the corner and is depressed that Wolfie won't talk to him even though he knows the reason why...

Rikai: Ouch...Let's start!

Everybody is adding something in the soup(except Wolfie who isn't present and Lelouch who is busy being depressed) and now they start...

Rikai: I'm first! * pulls out an orange *Yay! *eats the orange *

Ikuto: I'm next! *pulls out candy and eats it*

Yaya: *pouts*I wanted the candy...*pulls out spinach and tries to eat it but fails miserably*

Amu: Guess I'm next then...*pulls out a snail* What the hell? I can't eat a snail!

And after a while

Most of the contestants: *passed out because they got somehow medications or sock or who knows what*

The others: * barf into the toilet*

Last man standing: Yay I won!

Crazy: I can't belive I lost to TadaGay...

The others: Do you think we can?

TadaGay: *giggles then skips off to Lelouch*Hiii!

Lelouch: *ignores him completely*

Rikai: Why is it so quiet?

Nagi: Because there is no Wolfie who would beat up TadaGay?

Rikai: You're right...This is somewhat boring!Akira! Never ever dare Wolfie to do something like that again!

Akira: Fine...The next review is from me!

_Yay! We win, and the girls RULE!!  
And he matches my personality because we are Polar Opposites! Opposites ATTRACT! Haven't you ever heard of that?! Or do to not take Science classes?  
Oh,and actually I do have shugo charas! Their names are: Kiki *holds up long red headed fox-like chara* and Shadow *holds up lazy lookin' cat-like chara with messy blue hair*! There's actually info on them at the bottom of my profile for warning feedback on their personalities...I would suggest reading...  
!DARES!  
Wolfie: not torture anyone for a whole chapter!! 'I know it's hard...'  
Ikuto: meet my brother (Oc) Toshiro! *brings him in* he's your long-lost twin, just like you but his chara is a dog, and he likes Lisa...so...yeah  
Amu: dye your hair neon orange  
TadaGAY: *brings back to life* Meet Oruchimaru! *brings in snake-guy and laughs as TadaGAY is molested*  
Rikai: nice name change  
Lelouche(?): *dresses him in a Duck Suit* LOL  
Tsubasa: take me skating *smiles*  
Kairi/ Yaya: go...play with Wolfie's weapun collection  
Nagi/ Rima: go buy us some EXTRA LARGE pizza, two of them Cheese..  
Utau: sing Like a Bird by Nealie Furtado(?)  
Charas: be grateful I don't like picking on you guys, because it would b much worse than theirs...  
Kukai: dye your hair HOT PINK and dress like Amu for the whole chapter, gold contacts included..._

_Let the DOOM continue!  
Akira-chan, Angel of Randomosity  
Bishie Fangirl, Member of the: SausGAY's-Hair-Looks-Like-a-Chicken's-Butt Club_

Nagi: Of course she has heard of that!

Ikuto: Thank you for making that dare Akira! I'm not being tortured thanks to you!My twin brother wants to be a dog?

Toshiro: Yup...

Ikuto: Dogs suck you know that?

Toshiro: No cats suck!*starts fighting with him*

Rikai: It's weird to watch Ikuto fight Ikuto's twin brother...and over such a small matter too...

Lisa: *is in her happy world cause Toshiro is here*

Amu: NO!

Akira: Yes!*glares at her*

Amu: *shiver then does as told*

Ikuto: * gets out of the fight and sees Amu* What have you done to my precious Amu-koi!She looks horrible!

Amu: Thanks B*tch!*leaves the room*

Ikuto: No Amu I didn't mean it that way! *follows her*

Rikai: Now that there's no Wolfie to torture them always they actually have love problems...*starts laughing*

Orochimaru: *rapes TadaGay*

TadaGay: *sad and runs crying to Lelouch*

Lelouch: *ignores him*

Akira: You could think he's dead! *pokes Lelouch*

Lelouch: *ignores it*

Akira: Cheer up! Wolfie is not gone forever I'm sure she will talk to you and us again in the next chapter!

Lelouch: *looks up* Really?

Akira: Sure thing!

Tsubasa: * jealous*

Lelouch: *finally gets out of his depression*

Rikai: Yay! And thanks!

A Duck Suit later

Akira: *is laughing*

Lelouch: *looking embarrased* How long do I have to be in this thing?

Akira: Not long...let me take a picture! *takes picture*

Lelouch: *gets out of the costume*

Tsubasa: *takes her skating....they have a happy and lovely time etc etc you know what I mean*

Lelouch: You know that here are only the weapons she thinks she needs in the studio?She has a way bigger collection at home...

Akira: *her eyes sparkle* Let's GO! *leaves Yaya and Kairi playing with the stupid weapon collection and drags everyone else off to Wolfie's house*

At Wolfie's house...

Akira: *rings bell*

Wolfie: *opens the door*

Akira: ?

Wolfie: *slams door*

Lelouch: That was a clear 's go back!

Akira: *depressed but returns with everyone*

At the studio

Amu: What the?

Rikai: What happened at the studio?

Kairi: *head pops out* Oh you're here already?

Lelouch: What happened at the studio?

Kairi: Yaya found a bomb...and kind of activated it...we managed to survive...

Lelouch: Wolfie will be angry when she finds out...so I would suggest to both of you to run...run like there is no tomorrow...

Kairi: *grabs Yaya and runs*

The bell rings

Rima: I wonder who could that be...?*leaves to answer the door*

Rikai: I suppose we should clean up a little bit...all of us should chra change with a character!

* all chara change and clean it up*

Rima: *comes back with extra large pizzas*

Everybody: *tackle Rima then grab the pizzas and start eating*

Utau: *starts singing*

**You're beautiful, that's for sure  
You'll never ever fade  
You're lovely but it's not for sure  
That I won't ever change  
And though my love is rare  
Though my love is true**

**_[Chorus:]_  
I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away  
I don't know where my soul is, I don't know where my home is  
(and baby all I need for you to know is)  
I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away  
I don't know where my soul is , I don't know where my home is  
All I need for you to know is**

**Your faith in me brings me to tears  
Even after all these years  
And it pains me so much to tell  
That you don't know me that well  
And though my love is rare  
Though my love is true**

**_[Chorus]_**

**It's not that I wanna say goodbye  
It's just that every time you try to tell me that you love me  
Each and every single day I know  
I'm going to have to eventually give you away  
And though my love is rare  
And though my love is true  
Hey I'm just scared  
That we may fall through**

**_[Chorus x3]_**

Charas: Thank you for not torturing us!

Kuukai: *does as told*

Amu: What the hell?

Nami: Whatever to the next review which is from me!

_Hi there, sorry for the short reviwes, Im just busy to think of long ones lately._

_To Wolfie: Thats true, if your not crazy and dont hurt people, it would be boring, XD.  
To Leluoch: would you really try to find Tadase another person to like? or are you just going to ignore him.  
To Rima: You know what to do  
To Nagi: do you hate me beacuse I dont like Rima? *starts Crying*  
To Ikuto: I dont hate you, your just fun to tease like everyone else like to do  
To yaya: I want to kill you, but Wolfie of Lelouch can do it for me since they both like hurting people.  
To Kairi: Heres another cookie *no dieing this time*  
To Amu: I feel like annoying u, but instead of me doing it, heres a Ikuto doll that talks, but all he does id teases you, and you cant turn him off or destroy it.  
To Wolfie (Again): I will Never stop Loving nagi, he's my Fav out of all Anime characters, so Never!_

_Thats it for now, and Im sorry for the now Update soon, so heres one PLEASE UPDATE SOON, XD_

Rikai: There is still no Wolfie so yeah...

Lelouch: Nope...I'll just ignore him until he realises it...

TadaGay: *cries* I will never stop loving you!

Rima: *disappears*

Nagi: No I don't hate you Nami...please don't cry...

Nami: *cries*

Nagi: *does puppy eyes* Will you please stop crying? For me?

Nami: *stops crying*

Nagi: Good girl!*hugs Nami*

Nami: *happy*

Ikuto: If everybody doesn't hate me then why are they torturing me?

Rikai: It's not torturing it's teasing!

Ikuto: Define torturing then...

Rikai: Torturing is making a person experience pain(physically or mentally) on are teasing you and we don't mean to hurt you...

Ikuto: Yeah right...as if letting me kill myself is not torturing...

Rikai: It isn't...

Ikuto: *leaves muttering something about how he will leave this talkshow*

Nami: Next dare! But since Wolfie isn't here then let's have Lelouch do it...

Lelouch: I actually don't like hurting people...

Nami: You don't?

Lelouch: *shakes head*

Nami: Well...it seems like I have to kill her myself...oh right she isn't here anymore...Kairi escaped with her...and he can't have a cookie...*cries*

Nagi: *comforts her*

Nami: *hands the Ikuto doll*

Amu: *happy*

5 minutes later

Amu: *tries to destroy the doll by kicking it*

Nami: *reads a book* That won't work...

Everybody else: *minding their own business*

Amu: *takes a sword out of Wolfie's weapon collection*

Nami: That won't work either...

Amu: *does another dozen things*

Nami: Give it up...

Amu: *sits down and starts hitting the doll with her head*

Ikuto doll: *shuts up*

Nami: Impossible!How did you do that?

Rikai: Never heard of "Nothing is impossible." or "Use your head?" ?

Nami: No...I think the world is coming to an end...wait it can't cause I still love Nagi!!!!*starts laughing at her own stupidity*

Rikai: *mutters* Stupid...

Nagi: *heard that* Hey!

Rikai: Well I'm tired so I'll go take a nap...*walks off somewhere*

Kuukai: *follows her*

Nagi: *curses Rikai under his breath*

Lelouch: We're out of reviews...

Rikai: What?

Lelouch: We're out of reviews...so we'll have to end the show for today...so read and review!Even though Wolfie thinks probably that this is the worst chapter ever...oh well...the next star guest is Kiryuu Zero from Vampire Knight...it's okay if you don't know him...And I'll remind you that the talkshow comes out every Monday,Thursday and Saturday!

Nami: So Read...

Calm: Review...

All the others: And wait for Wolfie's talkshow!


	12. Chapter 12

A little note before the actual show...

I have lots to tell you in this show!

Now to the real show...

Wolfie: Hiii! It's time for my little hyperactive talkshow!Today's star gue-

Zero: How can a talkshow be hyperactive?

Wolfie: *glares at him*

Zero: *glares back*

Wolfie: Hmph...as I was saying today's star guest is this idiot here...*points to Zero*

Zero: I'm not an idiot...you are.

Wolfie: You're actually right on that...*starts banging head against the wall* STUPID!STUPID!STUPID!

Zero: What's wrong with her?

Lelouch: She had something like a science test today...There were 6 exercises and she could do only 3 of them...and now she thinks she is stupid because of that..

Wolfie: That's not the only reason! *continues with the head banging*

Lelouch: *puts a pillow between her and the wall* What's the other reason?

Wolfie: I have this stupid not really a story idea in my head...Two OC's and one of them is Rika-chan(Rikai) the other one is me and we're twins...but I can't think of a plot at all!Please think of something Rika-chan!

Rikai: A story and I'm in it! *cheers*

Wolfie: Yup...*still banging her head against the pillow/wall*

Lelouch: Will you stop please?

Wolfie: No...Rika-chan lead the show...

Rikai: Okay!The first review is from Lisa!

_Hi! Loved the chapter but Wolfie please start talking again and hurting people again. It's weird if you don't. Now for dares._

_Tadagay: go on a date with him *pulls out a weird boy dressed in green* this is Akira and my gay stalker You may call him whatever you please. I prefer IT or Leprechaun. Please just make him go before I kill both of them.  
Toshiro: please dress up in a dog costume and be my pet.  
Kairi: dress like Pikachu and go to anime convention *get attacked my crazy fans*  
Yaya: Eat these chocolate chip cookies *chocolate chips are made of laxatives*  
Rima: go to the Barney show don't come backconvention  
Kukai: Have a Ramen eating contest I LOVE RAMEN!  
Nagi: Let me dress you up *a cute girly maid outfit*  
Utau: cut your hair and die it black and put it in a spiky style  
Amu: Chara Nari with Yoru(Amulet Neko)and flirt with Ikuto  
Ikuto: Chara Nari with all of Amu's chara and act like Amu too_

_That's it and start talking and torturing people soon Wolfie. Update Soon!_

Wolfie: I have started talking again...about torturing...of course I will as soon as I have a chance to do so!*looks at Ikuto*

Ikuto: Oh no...

TadaGay: I don't want to go on a date with him! I want Lelouch!

Wolfie: *stops head banging* What did you say?

TadaGay: I said I want to go on a date with Lelouch!

Wolfie: * walks off*

Everybody: Huh?She didn't beat him up?

Wolfie: *comes back with a nuclear warhead* DIEEEEEEEE! *fires it on TadaGay, whole studio explodes but everyone is alive except for TadaGay cause it was meant for TadaGay* By the way I have to apologize to you Rika-chan...

Rikai: Why?

Wolfie: I read your talkshows chapters again...

Rikai: So?

Wolfie: I noticed that I have accidentally used your ideas...I'm so sorry!* bows head*

Rikai: O-o

Lisa: But IT can't go on a date with TadaGay anymore...*sighs*

Wolfie: Next dare!

Toshiro: *dresses up as a dog*

Lisa: *squeals and hugs him*

Toshiro: *blushes*

Wolfie: We're kind of similar Toshiro...I want to be a wolf like person. That's why my characters have wolf ears!Even though probably most of the peoples who read this have understood that I like wolves...considering my name and such...

Toshiro: Maybe...anyways Lisa can you please get of me?

Lisa: Nope...

Toshiro: Why not?

Lisa: You're too cute for that!

Toshiro: *blushes even more*

Wolfie: Awwws...now for the next dare! *knocks Kairi out, dresses him up as Pikachu and brings him to a convention*

A little while later

Kairi: *wakes up* Huh? Where am I?

Fans: PIKACHU!

Kairi: What the? *tries to run but he is tied to a pole*Oh no...

Fans: *attack him* PIKACHU!

Wolfie: * a little more far away and laughs evilly* This is fun...maybe I should do it to the others too...

Lisa: *is sitting next to her and sweatdrops* Maybe we should do the next dare....

Wolfie: *stops laughing* You were next to me?

Lisa: Yup...

Wolfie: You heard all of it?

Lisa: Yup...

Wolfie: *evil aura* You better not tell anyone...

Lisa: *sweatdrops* Yup...

Wolfie: *aura disappears* Good! Now Yaya you get cookies! *hands cookies*

Yaya: Yay! *takes cookies and eats them*

Wolfie: Tasty aren't they?

Yaya: Yup! *the effect starts* Uhhhhh...Need to go to the toilet!*runs to the toilet*

Rikai: I think she will be there for the rest of the show...

Rima: Well I'm off...*leaves*

Wolfie: Yay! I love it when Rima is gone!

Kuukai: *runs off with Utau to have the contest*

Rikai: Kuu-chan...

Wolfie: Don't worry he'll be back!Has anyone actually noticed that we're doing a talkshow without the studio?

Rikai: Now that you mention it...so what are we going to do against it?

Wolfie: Absolutely nothing...

Rikai: Nothing?

Wolfie: Yup...next dare?

Nagi: *wears the maid outfit* Why me?

Wolfie: Yeah why you...next dare!

Utau: *does as told* Ughh...I feel ugly...

Wolfie: You are...

Utau: *shocked*

Wolfie: Just kidding...Now Amu and Ikuto should chara nari!

Amu: *chara nari's with Yoru*

Ikuto: *tries to chara nari but fails* Phew...

Lisa: Why won't he chara nari?

Lelouch: Imagine Ikuto in Amulet Heart's costume...even nature realises that it's wrong...

Lisa: *laughs*

Wolfie: By the way it actually isn't weird if I don't torture people...a show where people don't get tortured is normal...therefore a show where I torture people is unnormal. You get the point?

Lisa: I get it...The next review is from Akira-chan!

Akira: It's show time!

_Today my Reviews are:_

Wolfie: I'MSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRY AM SO SORRY! Please take this as a token of my appeciation! *hands triple molten lava fudge cake*  
Lelouch: the pictures will be sent to Ebay. Hahahaha!  
Toshi: stop fighting! *hits him with a bottle of Monster* that's MY JOB!!  
Ikuto: not a dog, my brother wants to be more faithful and loving towards ppl he cares for. The only downside is that he's more protective and possessive over us...  
Lisa: *dumps water on her head* You're supposed to be STUDYING!  
Kairi/ Yaya: *covers them in mud and feathers, then ties beaks to their faces* haha now do the Chicken dance!  
Tsubasa: *squeezes* don't be jealous! I was just trying to cheer L up a bit! It's got to be hard havin' the person you love not talking to you.. You're my #1 guy! *smooches*  
TadaGAY: LELOUCH DOES NOT LOVE YOU!! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD ALREADY YOU GAY LITTLE BASTARD!! OR I'LL SIC ORUCHIMARU ON YOU AGAIN! *holds Oruchimaru by a leash*  
Rikai: yay! *glomps*  
Nagi/ Rima: go and buy us some ice cream and TONS of Monsters...  
Ikuto: nobody hates you..*hugs* you're just too fun to mess with! *secretly tapes a 'kiss me I'm gay' sign to his back and goes back to Tsubasa*  
Amu: *hands indestructable Ikuto plushie that smiles, winks, and flirts*  
Yoru: admit your love for Miki  
Miki: same but Yoru  
Suu: go bake a cake  
Other Chara: meet my charas!

Wolfie: CAKE!!!!*tackles Akira*

Ikuto: Does she love cake that much?

Lelouch: Yes....

Ikuto: *takes the cake away*

Lelouch: Wrong move...*covers ears*

Wolfie: *at the top of her lungs* OH YOU DID NOT JUST TAKE AWAY MY CAKE MISTER! I'M GONNA KILL YOU! * attacks Ikuto and practically beats him half dead, takes the cake and goes happily next to Lelouch*

Ikuto: Note to myself: Never ever mess with Wolfie's cake.

Amu: Ikuto! * tries to fix him*

Wolfie: *eats her cake*

Akira: Next dare? *takes out laptop and starts selling the pictures while laughing evilly*

After a while

Akira: All the pictures got sold at a good price!

Wolfie: Bad luck Akira-chan...I bought all the pictures...and I want my money back too so I can build a new studio! *starts chasing Akira*

Akira: *starts running away*

5 minutes later

Akira: *hits Toshiro*You can't fight with Ikuto!

Toshiro: Fine...

Wolfie: So he wants to be a more faithful guy huh?And he's protective of you guys huh? I think I just got myself a new way how to entertain myself *looks at Lisa and Akira evilly*

Lisa: Uhh Akira?

Akira: Yes?

Lisa: Why do I have the feeling that we should run...like for our lives?

Akira: Maybe because it's Wolfie who is looking at us?

Lisa: Yeah maybe...

Toshiro: I won't let you two get hurt!

Wolfie: As if you could stand a chance against me...

Toshiro: What did you say?

Wolfie: You heard me...

Toshiro: *tries to attack Wolfie*

Wolfie: *dodges and looks at her nails* I think I should go to the manicure after the show...Oh well next dare!

Akira: *dumps water*Study!

Lisa: I don't want to!

Akira: You have to!

Lisa: Who are you my mother?

Akira: Maybe?

Lisa: Yeah right...

Wolfie: Lisa aren't you cold?It's kind of Winter and we're outside...

Lisa: Oh right...*sneezes*

Wolfie: I think we should go somewhere inside...but where?

Akira: How about your place?

Wolfie: No way...it's too messy...how about Amu's place?

Amu: How do I explain it to my parents?My dad will flip out if there are a bunch of boys coming over...

Wolfie: Are you saying that we can't? *pulls swords out*

Amu: *sweatdrops* No I'm not saying that...sure you can come over!

Lisa: *sennezes and shivers*

Toshiro: Umm guys? How about we hurry and go to Amu's place?

Wolfie: Sure! We can even use the limousine that is parked here!*has keys in her hands*

Amu: Is it yours?

Wolfie: Nope but I'll bring it back!So who of you can drive?

SC characters: *shake their heads*

Lelouch: I can!

Wolfie: Really?

Lelouch: Nope but it can't be that difficult!

Wolfie: You're right!Everybody get into the car!

Everybody: *sweatdrop but gets into the car*

After a chaotic car ride later

Everybody(except Wolfie and Lelouch): I think I'm gonna puke...

Wolfie: That was fun!* goes to the front door and knocks*

Amu's dad: Yeah?

Wolfie: Hi ! Amu has brought visitors! *shows him everybody*

Amu's dad: *counts the boys* So many boys? I'll never allow that!

Amu's mom: What's the matter dear?

Amu's dad: Look at all the boys Amu has brought home!

Lelouch/Nagi/TadaGay/Ikuto: *smiles*

Kuukai: *grins*

Tsubasa/Toshiro: Hi!

Kairi: *shoves glasses up his nose*

Amu's mom: Why not? They all seem like nice boys to in!

Everybody: *goes in and into Amu's room*

Wolfie: So next dare!

Kairi/Yaya:*do Chicken Dance*

Wolfie: *laughs*

Zero: I still don't understand why are you torturing people...

Wolfie: I totally forgot you! And you don't have to understand Zero...you have always been an idiot...

Zero: Look who's talking kiddo...

Wolfie: *kicks him*

Zero: What was that for?

Wolfie: For calling me a kiddo...

Zero: But you are a kiddo!

Wolfie: *kicks him again*I hope you learned your lesson.

Zero: I did...never call a kiddo a kiddo.

Wolfie: *kicks him out*Next dare!

Tsubasa: *blushes* O-okay...

Wolfie: It's weird to think that the pervert and playboy like Tsubasa blushes...

Tsubasa: Pervert?

Akira: Playboy like?

Wolfie: Haven't you read the manga?

Akira: I'll answer in the review...

Wolfie: Don't worry Tsubasa! I still think you're awesome...even though you are a pervert for hugging Mikan always and provoking Natsume...

TadaGay: I don't care how many times I get raped...I'll still love Lelouch!*after hat statement he gets raped by Orochimaru and Wolfie decided to put him into a torture room she had built in three seconds*

Nagi/Rima: We're off again! *leave*

Ikuto: Thanks for the hug...I really appreciate it...

Wolfie: *looks at the back of Ikuto and can't stop laughing*

Ikuto: What's so funny?*glares at Wolfie*

Wolfie: Nothing...*still laughs*

Amu: Ikuto doll! *gets happy and annoyed at the same time*

Wolfie: She is gonna be busy for now...

Yoru: I love you Miki!

Miki: I love you too Yoru! * and they kind of kiss*

Wolfie: I can't help but think that it's weird that shugo charas kiss...

Others: I agree...

Suu: *chara changes with Amu and goes to the kitchen*

Nagi/Rima: We're back!*are having plastic bags in their hands*

Wolfie: Yay!*tries to grab the plsatic bags*

Lelouch: *holds Wolfie back* We can eat the ice cream now but let's wait with the Venoms after the show okay?

Wolfie: *pouts and mumbles something about Lelouch being stupid and selfish*

Lelouch: *whistles*

Wolfie: *shuts up*

Rikai: Lelouch?

Lelouch: yes?

Rikai:You have trained Wolfie right? What does this whistling actually mean?

Lelouch:*smirks* That's for me to know and you to figure out.

Wolfie: It's a threat.

Lelouch: *glares at her*

Rikai: And those two are in love...what a weird couple.

Lelouch/Wolfie: Say that again and I will kick your sorry ass!

Rikai: *sweatdrop*

Akira: Now meet my charas Kiki and Shadow!

Kiki/Shadow: Hi!

Wolfie: Next review!This one is from strawberriebubbles!

_AWESOME. xD  
PSH... I'm too awesome to have a crying corner...  
I HAVE AN EMO CORNER x'3_

Wolfie: Awws...how about adding dares next time? And sorry you can't have an emo corner here...because my brother always tells me to go into an emo corner...Sorry again.

Kazuma: To the next review and beyond! And Wolfie you can go (insert a bad or somewhat weird word here) in an emo corner!

Wolfie: No way! The next reviewer is Nami!

_Hi, im going starite to the q's today:_

To Rima: do I even have to ask?  
To Lelouch: What are u talking about, not hurting people? You killed people the whole time in C.G?  
To Nagi: *Kisses* I lo- i mean like u so much!  
To yaya: Die! (I like u, but for once something diff)  
To kairi: Cookie? *no dieing*  
To Ikuto: do u want people to stop teasing u? I'll try to if u want me to *not*?  
To AMu: Another annoying Ikuto doll for u?

Thats it for today, ll try to make up better onces next time. PLEASE UPDATE SOON

Rima: *sighs* I don't want to!

Wolfie: Dares are meant to be followed...

Rima: I don't care...

Wolfie: Nami?Would you please kick her out?

Nami:With pleasure! *kicks Rima out*

Lelouch: Yes but it was for Nanaly...They were sacrifices I had to make...

Wolfie: *kisses him on the cheek* And I'm sure that Nanaly is happy...next dare?

Nami: *kisses Nagi on the lips* I like you so much!

Nagi: ...

Nami: Nagi?

Nagi:....

Nami: *starts crying* Does he hate me?

Wolfie: Nope...I think he is just stunned...let's give him time maybe he snaps out of it...next dare!

Yaya: *dies*

Wolfie: That was somehow...simple. There was no pain and no blood...what a boring death. * starts reading a book*

Kairi: Thanks! *eats the cookie and starts twitching and stuff*

Wolfie: *laughs*

Nami: *on the verge of crying* What did I do wrong now?

Wolfie: You didn't do anything wrong...I kind of poisoned the cookie...sorry I couldn't help it...but don't worry he won't die!

Nami: *still on the verge of crying*

Nagi: *snaps out of it and sees Nami crying* Nami what's wrong?

Wolfie: I poisoned the cookie Nami gave to Kairi...

Nagi: That's horrible! Apologize to both of them!

Wolfie: Nope...People asked me to torture people again...so I'm doing it...

Nagi: You're cruel and evil...

Wolfie: I'm sorry...but I can't help it...and I'm not gonna change myself if somebody says it to me.

Lelouch: Really?

Wolfie: Yup...

Lelouch: What if I would say it?

Wolfie: I would ask you if it bothers you and if it does then I'll be sad...Does it bother you?

Lelouch: It doesn't...yet.

Wolfie: What do you mean yet? *starts crying*

A while later

Wolfie: *still crying*

Rikai: Look at what you did! Now we can't make her stop crying...

Lelouch: I'm sorry!

Wolfie: *crying*

Ikuto: Can't somebody make her stop?

Kazuma: Nope...once she starts crying she cries at least half an hour before she calms down.

Ikuto: WHAT? We will drown if we don't stop her!

Kazuma: Don't blame me...

Lelouch: I was just joking Wolfie!

Wolfie: *stops crying* Really?

Lelouch: Yes...now will you please stop crying?

Wolfie: Of course!

Nami: O_O

Nagi: Wolfie's weird...

The others: I agree...

Ikuto: Really you would stop?

Nami: Yes...no actually I won't...

Ikuto: *sad*

Amu: *has now two annoying Ikuto dolls*

Wolfie: I am updating every Monday,Thursday and Saturday! How about you guys update sooner huh?

Nami: Ummm..uhhh...to Rikai's review!

_Wow. Okay, so one chapter's up...Start talking and torturing.  
Utau: Teach me how to sing like you! I mean, I have two Chamber Choir performances and we're aiming for the two gold medal places. So I need your help. NOW TEACH ME!!  
Can we add Hiroto-kun and Kirari-chan in it for a chapter?  
Nami: Make Rima jealous...somehow...involving Nagi-kun.  
Wolfie: So, how about continuing your other stories, please? And add me as an OC.  
Okay, so, Akira: Hug Tsubasa!  
Tsubasa: Hug Akira back!  
Wow that was lame.  
Okay, where'd it go...here we go!  
Amu, pick your nose. How does it feel to be laughed at now?  
Ikuto: Comfort Amu by giving her a ticket to the movie Avatar.  
Amu: How is the movie? I personally need to go watch it.  
Anyway, that's it. Hey, where'd Risa go?  
Bye,  
Akira Rikai, not-a-fangirl-no-more_

Utau: Okay! *drags Rikai off to super-hard-you-are-going-to-die-in-three-days-training*

Wolfie: Hiroto-kun and Kirari-chan?

Kuukai: She'll explain it next time...

Nami: *kisses Nagi on the cheek*

Rima: *crushes the teacup in her hand*

Rikai: *returns* What did I miss?

Wolfie: Rima crushing a teacup...

Rikai: She actually can crush a teacup!

Wolfie: Seems so...and to answer your question...I deleted my stories but I'm going to make the one with you and me in it...please describe the OC (which means that my Oc is gonna look the same...cause they're twins) and the names...you can think both names...and give me a plot idea please! I know I want so much from you but pleeeeeease?

Rikai: I'll answer in the next review...

Akira: *hugs Tsubasa*

Tsubasa: *hugs back*

Amu: *picks her nose*

Everybody: *starts laughing*

Amu: It feels embarrassing

Ikuto: Here Amu...have the ticket...

Wolfie: *steals the ticket* I have to go watch it too...they say it's the best movie ever! By the wya what did you think of the last Bleach episode? I think it was awesome...Especially Byakuya! And now I will do a fun questioning: What special ability would your sword have? And what would you call your sword? Please answer everyone!

Amu: I wouldn't know how the movie is...I haven't seen it yet...

Wolfie: Where did Risa go...that's a good question...I'm having too much characters so I can't help it if I forget someone?But what happened ? No fangirl anymore? Why???????

Rikai: I'll answer in the review...

Lelouch: And we're out of reviews again!

Wolfie: So read!

Risa: Review!

Yaya: And wait for Wolfie's talkshow!

Kairi: Or Risa will beat you up!

Wolfie: Now where is that energy drink? *starts searching*

Lelouch: Wait Wolfie! *runs after her*


	13. Chapter 13

**A little sneak peak from what happened after the talkshow...they all have drunken already a couple of energy drinks**

**Nagi: Rima?**

**Rima:*drinks 28737846th Venom* Hm?**

**Nagi: I'm pregnant.**

**Rima: *spits drink out* What? I'm becoming a father?**

**Nagi: No...Nami is the father.**

**Nami: *takes a sip of Venome then spits it out* What?!**

**Wolfie: *claps really loudly and fast* YAYI'MSOHAPPYFORYOU!**

**Kazuma: LET'SSINGTHEBIRTHDAYSONG!**

**Wolfie/Kazuma: *start singing extra high and fast version of happy birthday to you***

**Rima: Why did you cheat on me Nagi?**

**Nami: What are we going to name the child?**

**Rima: My question is more important! Why did you cheat on me?**

**Akira/Lisa: *having a hyper paintball fight where the others are involved***

**Nami: No way! My question is more important!**

**Rima/Nami: *start fighting***

**Nagi: Ummm guys? THE BABY IS COMING!**

**Wolfie:HOLYCRAPITHINKIAMGONNAFAINT!*faints and knocks Kazuma accidentally out***

**And that's it for today :DMaybe I should continue with these random moments...maybe not...**

Wolfie: Hey! Guess what time it is? That's right it's time for my talkshow!

The co-hosts: Oh I thought it was (insert time here)

Wolfie: *smacks them* Idiot co-hosts...Well since we don't have a special guest today then we'll have to manage without one...Why do I feel so sad?

Lelouch: Maybe because you haven't somebody to fight with?

Wolfie: Maybe...Uhhh sometimes I hate my brother!

Kazuma: *innocently* Why?

Wolfie: Don't why me! You know exactly that you deleted the first version of this chapter!!!

Kazuma: Oh really?

Wolfie: Yes really!*attacks him*

Risa: *beats both of them up* I'm the only one who can beat up people!

Rikai: *sweatdrop* R-Risa! What a surprise! What are you doing here? *laughs nervously*

Risa: I'm here to beat you people up...

Rikai: Anyways...isn't it time to start with the reviews?

Wolfie: No way! I don't want to!

Rikai: But we have to...and we both know that you want it..

Wolfie: I do not!

Rikai: Do too!

Wolfie: Do not!

SC characters: Do too!

Wolfie: Do not!

Lelouch: Wolfie, we both know that this is not saving you from writing this chapter...so better start with the reviews...

Wolfie: But I don't want to!

Lelouch: *whistles longer than usually*

Wolfie: *pales* You've got to be kidding me! Why are you so evil and manipulative? *gets all teary eyed again*

Lelouch: *smiles* But you love me for it.

Wolfie: *mutters* That's true...

Rikai: And the only one who can make Wolfie do something is Lelouch...with a threat unknown to us...even though I think they mentioned once what it meant while we were drinking the Venom's...

Kuukai: At what time exactly?

Rikai: Then when Wolfie started her soap opera and Akira started making Amu confess to Ikuto but it failed cause Tadagay decided to butt in and scream I love Lelouch and Wolfie started choking him...and the others were laughing their ass off...

Kuukai: Oh really? It's a shame I can't remember he told us that...

Rikai: He did...but what was it?

Lelouch: *smiling scary smile* You better not try to remember Rikai-san...

Rikai: *shivers* Right...

Lelouch: So Wolfie? Let's now start with the reviews?

Wolfie: *mutters* Fine...*fake smiles* The first reviewer is Rika-chan!

_Okay, here are the OC(yours and mine's) looks:  
Anyway, my OC is Akira Rikai. She has long, straight sky blue hair, ice-blue eyes with a hint of silver, a slim figure! She is smart and a little stubborn—but otherwise has a great personality, even though she is sort of a perfectionist and very self-critic. She has a twin that sort of looks like her—Akira Yuki (you). Yuki has shoulder-length darker blue hair, and torquoise eyes, also with a hint of silver. She is sporty (exact opposite of Rikai) and also stubborn—never really backing out, so she has awesome confidence. Rikai's charas are mine—Aki, Sasu, Karin, and Shirayuki. She later will get a fifth and maybe sixth chara, one named Ruki and the other named Honoka. Wolfie, you decide your charas. Three at first for you, maybe? This is also for my new story.  
The pairing for me: Kuukai/Rikai! I'm calling it Kuurikai!  
Okay, Kirari and Hiroto are from Kirarin Revolution.  
Hiroto's awesome!  
Okay, back to the SC cast...  
Ikuto: Man I haven't tortured you in a long time...(passes a piece of catnip to Ikuto) Here...It has a glass case (unbreakable) over it. Have some fun suffering over watching it!  
Amu: Watch Ikuto suffer. (hands her an Ikuto cookie in a locked unbreakable glass case) Here ya go. NOW SUFFER!  
I think that's it. Yeah. I'll update on the weekend! Probably.  
Bye,  
Akira Rikai, who is trying to update_

Wolfie: The looks are awesome! I wanted them to be more similar though...oh well. But I want one thing about Yuki...She has the "cool and spicy" attitude...I need her to be closed up to almost everyone...and I'll answer Calm and Crazy's question. Of course you can! So please give me your descriptions in the next review!

Rikai: Now to the dares! *puts glass cases infront of Ikuto and Amu*

Ikuto/Amu: *try to break the glass cases*

The co-hosts: *laugh*

Wolfie: * puts lasers infront of Ikuto's glass case and glue on Amu's glass case*

Ikuto: ..

Amu: Ahhh! I can't get my hand off it! *tries to free herself from the glass case*

Wolfie: *laughs and accidentally puts her hand on Amu's glass case*Ooops...

Amu: What did you do? How can we get our hands off this glass case?

Wolfie: *shrugs* We can't...it's superglue after all(I don't own it!)

Amu: Does that mean I'm stick to this glass case and you for the rest of my life?

Wolfie: There is no way I'm going to be stuck with you until the rest of my life!

Lelouch: But you're attached to the glass case...so what are you going to do now?

Wolfie: *glares at the glue and somehow got free of the glass case* Wow! Even the glue fears my glare!And more wow! Rika-chan is updating on the weekend!

Rikai: Hey! What do you mean by that?

Wolfie: *ignores her* The next reviewer is Akira-chan!

_*successfully hides Venoms from Wolfie* Yo ppl! I have returned!  
And so...IT BEGINS!_

_Wolfie: no, I haven't read the Manga. Just the Anime, but I have a strong feeling that I should...*looks at Tsubasa*  
Everyone Else(minus TadaGAY): *secretly hands them each a Venom*  
Charas: *uses my powers to turn them into teenagers*  
Lelouch: please help convince Wolfie to not kill me. I won't be able to show up anymore until Monday so...yeah. Help?  
Because I won't be online for a couple of days, here is my present to you ppl.._

_TadaGAY: Meet my pet T-Rex! Twinkie! *feeds to Dinosaur*  
Ikuto: be grateful for this brief time of peace. Because when I get back...u r so dead.._

_Goodbye to you all, and prepare for more chaos when I return MONDAY!!  
Muahahahaha!  
~Akira-chan~_

Wolfie: Yes you should...It is awesome!And don't worry Tsubasa is not such a big pervert as I say he is but...Mikan hugs him somehow a lot...

Akira: *turns to look at Tsubasa*

Tsubasa: *sweatdrop*

Wolfie: Yay! * is about to drink it when Lelouch takes it away*Why are you torturing me? *teary eyes*

Lelouch: It's for your own good Wolfie. You know that.

Wolfie: *mutters* everything for my own good sucks...

Lelouch: What did you say?

Wolfie: Nothing...Wait a sec...*after Akira's power using*WTF! The charas are teenagers! *faints*

Everyone else: *faint too*

Peter: I told you they would do that!Pay up Masshiro...

Masshiro:...*gives Peter-kun the money*

Ran: Whatever let's just wait until they wake up!

A while later

Everybody: *slowly wake up* Huh? What happened?

Diva/Dia: You fainted when you saw us...

Wolfie: Oh...why would I faint if my charas are teenagers? I mean that isn't that shocking isn't it? Or is it?Actually when I think about it if Lelouch would be in the real world I would scream and faint...But still wasn't that too much?

Co-hosts: Did she have the Venom or something?

Lelouch: No...but it sure seems like it...

Wolfie: Anyways...Peter-kun! *huggles Peter-kun*

Peter: What's wrong with her? Why does she always hug me?

Wolfie: I'm huggling you not hugging you, Peter-kun!

Peter: RIGHT...and why do you always call me Peter-kun? It's SOO not annoying...

Wolfie: Sorry Peter-kun...*lets go of Peter-kun*

Everybody starts chatting with the now teenagers charas and after a while the power stops and they are back to normal

Wolfie:*reads next dare* WHAT? THE WHOLE WEEKEND?!!!!!

Lelouch: Calm down Wolfie...she won't review for one chapter that's all...

Wolfie: NO WAY! THIS ONE CHAPTER MAY BE IMPORTANT!

Lelouch: *sighs* Please calm down Wolfie?

Wolfie: *tries to choke Akira but Toshiro won't let her* WHAT THE HELL YOU STUPID DOG? LET ME DO WHAT I HAVE TO!

Akira: I better make the run for it...*runs away*

Lelouch: *sighs again and walks up to Wolfie* You asked for it...* whispers something into her ear*

Wolfie: *blushes then faints*

Rikai: Wow...what the hell did you say to her?

Lelouch: I wonder~kyuu..

Rikai: ~kyuu? *looks at Lelouch's head* What the hell you have wolf ears?(A/N: You'll get an explanation soon)

Everybody: *looks at Lelouch* She's right...

Lelouch: *wolf ears twitch* I do~kyuu? I wonder why~kyuu? *turns to Wolfie's charas*What did you guys do~kyuu?

Diva/Misa/Masshiro: *sweatdrop*

Lelouch: *glares at them*

Diva: Okay I chara changed with you and made you say ~kyuu but it was Peter's idea! *flies away with the other charas*

Lelouch: * chara change ends and he turns to Peter*

Peter: What? You needed help to shut her up...

Lelouch: I could have done it without your help...

Peter: No you couldn't...

Akira: KYAAA! These are so good shots for ebay!

Wolfie: *wakes up* Huh? What happened?

Akira: You fainted after Lelouch said something to you and then I took pictures of him having wolf ears!They are soo gonna go to ebay!

Wolfie: No they won't!*tackles Akira and takes the pictures away*

Akira: Fine...meet my T-rex!

Twinkie: *eats Tadagay*

Wolfie: *laughs her head off with Akira*

Twinkie: *spits Tadagay out*

Wolfie: Seems like Tadagay is too gay to eat!

Ikuto: * reads Akira's message and sweatdrops* Oh no...I think I want to go and live on the Mars...

Wolfie: Iku-pon thanks for reminding me! I thought I should make some random dares too during the show and want your opinion!Because I kind of want to payback for someone! *looks at Lelouch and Ikuto*

Lelouch/Ikuto:*sweat drop* Please don't let agree to the dare thing! We beg you!

Wolfie: Why are you saying that as if your lives would depend on it? You know that I love you, Lelouch and Iku-pon I would never hurt you!(A/N: Deja vu much?)

Lelouch/Ikuto: * to the reviewers* PLEASE!

Wolfie: Anyways on to the next reviewer!It's from Calm and Crazy!

_Calm: Hehehe, time to personally murder you people. I dare everyone (except Wolfie and Leloche) to do the chicken dance, then go to one of your crazed fans and say 'i love you'!_

Crazy: EVERYONE WILL WEAR WHITE DRESSES! Even, the boys. Just kidding, boy wear some black tuxes. Can me and Calm be in your story! PWEASE!? We can even come up with a plot for you  
Wolfie-sama!

Lelouch: *smiles* Thank you for not making me or Wolfie do this dare!

Wolfie: *huggles Lelouch's arm for no reason(Yeah right)*

Everybody else: *does the chicken dance and gets attacked by crazy fans after the i love you*T-T

Wolfie:You all complain to much!And don't worry you don't have to come up with a plot! I have come up with one myself! I am great right Lelouch?

Lelouch: *smiles* Of course you are!

Crazy fan #23: Isn't that Lelouch from Code Geass?

Code Geass fans: Where?*see him* KYAAAAA! Lelouch-sama!

Lelouch: *sweatdrops*

Wolfie: *gets protective again* BACK OFF (insert words here)! HE'S MINE!

Code Geass fans: *back away*

Wolfie: *smiles* Now that these matters are settled let's continue with Nami's review!

_Hi ^_^:_

To Rima:...go, go and never come BACK!  
To Lelouch: either way you still killed people, and some of the time you look like you dont care. Oh yea, I forgot, how did you sister react again when she found out?  
To nagi: Fine i'll say it this time, I dont like you, I Love you! (Kisses him again)  
To Kuaki: Kiss a girl in the cheek. The start Chasing Tusbasa for taking your girl from you, and start shouting random hatred things (I like tusbasa, but i want to tease him)  
To tsubasa: Once Kukai stopped chasing you, I want you to chase Kukai and do the same thing he did  
To Kairi: I want you to dress up as a maid and I want you to serve me, wolfie, lelouch and Nagi the rest of the chapter and you cant take off that outfit, unless i tell you to.  
To Ikuto: Fine i will stop teasing you, would you like a hug, no perevertness *But make nagi jealous alittle, XD*  
To tadase: kiss a boy any boy (on the ,lips), but Nagi. If you do I'LL KIIL YOU, and if its lelouch, WOLFIE WILL KILL YOU. if you die, then Amu will bring you back. By kissing you!  
To Amu: You know what im going to give you? another annoying ikuto doll, which comes with an annoying yoru Doll. YAY, XD

Thats if for now, hope i made my dares longer, PLEASE UPDATE SOON

Nami: Do it Rima!

Rima: *is half done with disappearing*

Nagi: Wait! We still need someone who Wolfie can hate!

Nami: She has Tadagay!

Nagi: That's not enough for her...

Wolfie: He's right you know...I need Rima for hating her...nothing more...

Nami: Uhhh...fine..

Rima: *comes back and starts happy dance*

Wolfie: *kicks her* Sorry my foot slipped...

Rima: Deja vu...

Wolfie:...

Nami: So Lelouch?

Lelouch: Well...

Wolfie: Yeah I saw a couple of pictures where he had this awesome insane look and remembered why I fell in love with him again...And for your information Lelouch does not like hurting people he just forgets himself when he destroys Britannia.

Lelouch: About right...Nanaly...*goes into the depression corner again*

Wolfie: Look at what you did! Oh well...let the next chapters star guest be Nanaly then...

Lelouch: *happy smile* Thank you! *kisses Wolfie*

**I have to add something in here...about a scene of a story that I will probably never make...it's a story from a girl who hits her head and ends up in Code Geass being an princess(adopted by the Emperor)  
In this scene she is acting as a boy and is in Lelouch's school  
OC PoV  
**

**I sat down in my seat next to Suzaku and Lelouch. Both smiled at me. Even though in this world seemed the fact that I came from another world like a dream, I still couldn't help it.**

**"Is it true that everytime you smile somebody kills a kitten somewhere?" I asked Lelouch.I never believed it but I still had to sweatdropped.  
**

Wolfie: *blushes like mad and kind of faints again*

Nami: I love you Nagi!*kisses him*

Nagi:...

Nami: Nagi?

Other co-hosts: I think that was a tad too much for him...He'll snap out of it don't worry! And then he tells you he loves you too! *muttering* I hope...

Kuukai: *kisses Rikai on the cheek* TSUBASA YOU PLAYBOY! *stats chasing him* I HATE YOU! I'M GONNA KILL YOU AND REVENGE MY DAUGHTER!(You said random)*stops*

Tsubasa:*starts chasing Kuukai* KUUKAI YOU JERK! I'M GONNA CATCH YOU AND REVENGE THE SOCCER BALL YOU STOLE FROM ME!

Kuukai: I WOULD NEVER STEAL A SOCCER BALL!

And the chasing stopped...

Kairi: *gets into the made outfit and blushes*What can I do for you?

Wolfie: You have to say our names...

Lelouch: And add -sama in the end.

Nagi: And you have to call Nami Nami-hime-sama!

Nami: *blush*

Wolfie: He snapped faster out of it than I thought...

Lelouch: Yup...

Kairi: Can I take the dress off now?

Nami: Nope...

Wolfie/Lelouch: *start giving Kairi random orders he needs to fulfill*

Ikuto: Of course I want a hug!*hugs Nami*

Nami: *hugs back*

Nagi: *in his little jealous corner*

Tadagay: *kisses Lelouch*

Wolfie: *kills him by slowly opening his chest and ripping his heart to pieces in front of him*

Amu: *kisses Tadagay on the lips(she still has feelings for this gay)and revives him like that*

Wolfie: *kills Amu cause she touched the lips Lelouch had once touched(I call that mega protectiveness others call it obsession or fangirlism) and because she revived Tadagay*

Nami: Now she can't enjoy the Ikuto doll I wanted to give her...

Wolfie: I don't care...next and last reviewer! It's Lisa!

_Me:Hiya! Now before my dares I would like to introduce my charas. Please welcome Risa and Yori!  
Risa(white cat chara): Hi everyone-nya!  
Yori(black wolf chara): Mess with me and prepare to pay the consequences.  
Me: *sweatdrop* Right... now for the dares._

Amu: For a change you become Ikuto's pet. And wear this. *holds up cat costume*  
Ikuto: While Amu's your pet no perverted comments or teasing. Only mild, rated K- kissing and hugging.  
Rima: No gag manga or any type of comedy for you.  
Nagi: Chara change with Rhythm and start flirting with girls, don't care who. But flirt we me I Toshi will kill you.  
Tsubasa: *hands him tickets to an amusement park* Take Akira on a date. She needs a break from exams.  
Akira: Get me a toy from amusement park.  
Utau: Utau when you liked Ikuto more than a brother before did you do anything creepy to him? For example stalk him, steal his clothes, or make a shrine for him.  
Kukai: *gives him a Sudoku book* See how many you can solve in an hour.  
Yaya: dress and act emo. (No offense to emos)  
Kairi: get rid of your glasses your going to wear contacts from now on. Oh and make sure they are the colored kind. Wolfie you choose the color.  
Toshiro: hug me for the whole chapter  
Tadagay: dress like a pinata *holds out baseball bat* Everyone has to hit him as he's hung from tree  
Wolfie: Get's the first and last hit to pinata Tadagay

That's it so I hope to read your next chapter soon!

Wolfie: *sparkly eyes* A cute wolf chara! *starts playing with her*

Lisa: Uhhh....

Diva/Misa: We all had to live this through for the first couple of days...

Lisa: Let's start with the dares?

Amu: *gets revived and into the cat costume*

Ikuto: NO COMMENTS! *shoots himself*

Amu: IKUTO!

Wolfie: At least he doesn't make the comments right?

Everybody else: *swetdrop*

Rima: *shoots herself*

Nagi: *chara changes and starts flirting with the girls but makes a big circle around Lisa*

Nagi: *gets shot*

Nami: NAGI! *revives him*

Amu:*revives Ikuto and is still attached to the glass case*

Tsubasa: *dashes off with Akira*

(By the way the gift will be a big teddy light blue teddy bear)

Utau: Uuuuuuhhhh...I didn't make a shrine...I made a temple.

Rikai: Isn't that pretty much the same?

Utau: It isn't...a mere shrine could not be enough for Ikuto! *starts hugging Ikuto*

Kuukai: *takes Sudoku book*Uhhhh..ummmm...*throws the book away* Ooops I lost it!

Lisa: *glares at him*

Yaya: Emo???? *starts banging head against the wall*

Wolfie: *looks at different colors...* Hmmm...I choos the girly pink here!!!!

Kairi: *sighs but puts the contacts on*

Everybody: *tries to hold laughter*

Kairi: What? Is it strange?

Wolfie: *high squeaky voice* Save me...*starts laughing*

Others: *start laughing as well*

Toshiro: You do know that you have hugged me actually for the whole chapter?

Lisa: I did?

Wolfie: But to make the dare come true let's rewind...

Back at the beginning

Wolfie: Toshiro hug Lisa...for the whole chapter.

Toshiro: Why?

Wolfie: You two make a good decoration...It's a dare of course!

Toshiro: *hugs Lisa*

Now back to the real time

Wolfie: . dare!

Tadagay: *gets on the tree as a pinata horse*

Wolfie: This is going to be fun! *hits him really heard*

Tadagay: *starts crying*

After 31 hits and 31 cries of pain later

Wolfie: And it's my turn again! *hits him with all her might*

Tadagay: *flies away*

Wolfie: *watches his flight into a dumpster* Is this a homerun?

Rikai: No...so Read!

Calm and Crazy: Review!

Nami/Akira/Lisa: And wait for Wolfie's talkshow!


	14. Chapter 14

**The Venom incident continues...**

**Nagi:Oooops...I'm a guy so I can't give birth. hehehehe sorry.**

**Wolfie: *wakes up* What did I miss?**

**Nami:*sad* I'm not going to be a father...**

**Wolfie: Awww...you know what? I think I want to be pregnant*hides behind an umbrella*  
**

**Everybody: *spits whatever they had in the mouth out***

**Wolfie: *raises umbrella* How did I know that you would act that way?**

**Rikai: Wolfie you are 14! You can't have a baby yet!**

**Wolfie: I know...but I realized that all the stories I have thought up in my head ended up with someone being pregnant and somebody dies...It's kinda weird you know...and babies are really cute!  
**

**Rikai: You can't Wolfie!**

**Wolfie: But I want to!!!**

**Nami: It will ruin your life Wolfie!You can't go to school for a while!**

**Wolfie: Another good thing!**

**Rikai: Lelouch! Make Wolfie understand that she can't have a baby.**

**Lelouch: You won't have time to update the story Wolfie.**

**Wolfie: *faints***

**To be continued...or not.**

Wolfie: Hi! It's time for my Talkshow! Today we have Nanaly(Lelouch's sister) and Suzaku(Lelouch's best friend who killed him) in this talkshow!

Rikai: Why two people? I thought only the sister was coming?

Wolfie: After the show Lelouch asked me if I could invite all his friends...most of them were girls so I only agreed with Suzaku coming...And somebody had to push Nanaly's wheel chair...

Rikai: But didn't Suzaku kill Lelouch?

Wolfie: Luckily for him I have convinced myself in my own head not to kill him...So I couldn't care less. Let's start with the reviews!The first one is from Rika-chan!

_Yo Wolfie.  
I'm updating. Er, okay, so your character has a cool and spicy personality. And the charas will be Diva, Misa, and Masshiro...  
By the way, when I'm updating, I'll describe the looks and personalities of my charas. Er, Rikai's, to be exact.  
Ikuto: Okay, let's see...continue trying to get to the catnip. (You know those lame ninja movies where the ninjas wear special clothes and sneak around lazers blah blah?)  
Wolfie: Make the story THE NEXT DAY YOU UPDATE YOUR TALKSHOW.  
Akira: Huggle Tsubasa.  
Kuukai: Thankz for the kiss! Now, about the pairing...WOuld you like to be with my OC?  
Wolfie: Should I make a boy OC like Lelouch for my story so that you can be with him?  
Lelouch: Your opinion?  
I just saw a rape video by accident in anime on YouTube...(shudders)Bad memory...  
SC boys: Besides Ikuto, who else would want to rape one of the co-hosts, willingly or unwillingly?  
Oh yea, my friend (not Risa) saw Rate My Teacher website, and we thought she said rape my teacher...we freaked out. And then she said we were immature!  
Check out my story tomorrow! I put in my first chapter.  
Bye,  
Akira Rikai, updating!_

Wolfie: You don't have to say Rikai's...anyways you think of her as if it was you so you can say my characters!

Ikuto: *sneaks around the lasers with dramatic music in the background*

Wolfie: *yawns and puts another laser on which happens to burn Ikuto's face*

Ikuto: OUCH! *runs screaming away*

Wolfie: Okay, today while I'm writing this it's 24.01 and I'll try to update today...now on with the story!

Akira: *huggles Tsubasa*

Wolfie: *sends death glare to her because she couldn't review*

Kuukai: Sure why not Rikai-koi(I'm not sure if you two are still together in this talkshow so I'm just gonna assume you are)

Wolfie: Nah won't be needed...you can make one if you want but it's totally okay if you don't...I will make one in my story but I'm not sure if they end up together in the end...still haven't thought that far...

Lelouch: *smiles* As long as you won't pair her up with anyone else...I'm totally fine with it when I'm not in the story.

Wolfie: Bad luck...I saw a disturbing yaoi picture of Lelouch and his brother Schneizel a couple of days ago...*shudders* And one of my childhood memories got deleted for that thing!!!

Lelouch: It's okay Wolfie...fangirls are crazy these days...

Wolfie: I also saw a SuzakuxLelouch pictures where both were eating one pocky...but that one was cute cause he had cat ears and Suzaku dog ears...

Lelouch: Wolfie?

Wolfie: Sorry...if the yaoi is cute then I like it...even if it's you Lelouch.

Lelouch/Suzaku: *sweatdrop*

Wolfie: Why don't you go and talk with Nanaly?*shoves both of them and Nanaly in a room where they can talk privately*And don't worry Rika-chan you are not immature...if that is immature then I and a big part of Estonia must be perverted kids...

Rikai: Estonia?

Wolfie: The country that I live in...It has cool summers and cold winters...And I hope that is cold enough tomorrow so that I can stay home!That would be awesome!

Rikai:Lucky bastard...So what about it boys?

SC boys: Why would we want to rape someone?

Wolfie: The next reviewer is ! (Actually she was the first one...Sorry)

_Nene:hi!^^  
Cg2:hi~  
Nene:here are ur dares now!  
Cg2:put them in ur story wolfie or iktuo, nagi, & kukai's is ours-.-  
Nene's Dares:  
ikuto:act like amu around amu^^  
amu:act like ikuto around ikuto, only with neko-mimi!  
utau:stalk kukai, not ikuto^^  
kukai:...cant think of anything sorry~^^'  
nagi:dress as nadashiko 4 the next chapter^^  
rima:chara-change with rhythm & flirt with nagi/nadeshiko^^  
yaya:no sweets 4 this chapter!  
kairi:...take off ur glasses & no contacts!  
tadagay:here!^^*gives u rapid pitbull* his name is prince!^^_

_Cg2's Dares:  
amu:*gets cover in catnip* by the way here *holds up yarn bra & thong*  
ikuto:no touching amu-.-  
utau:no touching ikuto or killing kukai after his dare-.-  
kukai:sing meiyuuki butterfly or heartful song.U can find the lyrics on youtube-.- no escaping!)  
nagi:bake me a cake-.- chocolate plz, im hungry-.-  
rima:*steals all gag manga in the world* this is 4 ur own good-.-  
yaya:*gives caramel* no touching, poisonous. p.s. dont tell yaya that^^ also yaya wont die from that^^ she just wont talk 4 a while^^  
kairi:plz put this on *green geisha kimono*...perfect^.^  
tadagay:here, *gives poison apple* youll take over the world if u eat that ya know-.-_

_Nene:that's all!  
Cg2:& plz-  
Nene&Cg2:update soon!_

Wolfie:O-o...Iku-pon is my pet, Nami and Rikai would kill you if Nagi and Kuukai wouldn't be theirs anymore...So let's start with the dares shall we?

Rikai: It is now 25.01 and she didn't manage to start with the story...

Wolfie: I didn't know what your charas look like?

Rikai: *thinks about it* You're right...I'll describe them in my review!

Wolfie: Now let's start!

Amu: *blushing* Don't you look cute today?

Ikuto: Cute? *rolls eyes* Come one who would say that a guy is cute?

Wolfie: I would!

Ikuto: You would?

Wolfie: Yep...even if it's to tease him...which gives me an idea! I will call you cutie from now on!

Ikuto: *rolls eyes* As if...

Wolfie: Believe me, Cutie I will do it.

Ikuto: You actually did it?

Wolfie: I said I would...Cutie...

Ikuto: *opens mouth to say something*

Wolfie: Anyways I want to ask a question: What would you do if I would come to your school(as an exchange student of course) and you would realize after some time that it's me?You better answer this question in your review!Now next dare!

Nene: What about the Ikuto's dare?

Cg2: They both will fail so there's no point...

Wolfie: Right...Now let's see what Utau has done so far...*takes out a mini TV and looks at the screen* Ughhh...disgusting.

Nene: What is Kuukai doing?

Wolfie: He is eating something weird that looks like pasta but looking at the color it reminds me of crap...

Nene: *looks at the screen and shudders* You're right...

Wolfie: Next dare!

Nagi: *sighs* Fine...

Wolfie: *looks at the next dare* Ummm...I won't let Rima do something like that...I would feel sorry for Rythm...Yaya!Give us the candy.

Yaya: *cries as she gives her sweets away*

Wolfie: Thanks...and now...*steals Kairi's glasses and contacts*

Kairi: Huh? I can't see anything...

Yaya: You know what? Kairi-tan looks pretty without his glasses!

Nene: *hands pitbull* His name is prince!

Tadagay: *chara changes* Prince? I'm not a mere prince I'm a king! *does the laugh and the pitbull sends him flying*

Wolfie: *looks into the distance* I wish I could have kicked him that far...

Cg2: *covers Amu in catnip and gives her the yarn bra& thong*

Ikuto: CATNIP!!!!!*accidentally beats Amu up*

Cg2: He didn't even know his dare yet...-.-'''

Utau: *starts crying when she sees her dare*

Wolfie: It's not that bad...

Kuukai: Open your shiny eyes in the silent night  
Fushigi na yoru maiorita  
Ashioto tatezu shinobiyoru  
Nayamashi ge na kuro neko no poozu

Tsuki akari o se ni ukabu shiruetto  
'Kocchi e oide' to hohoende temaneki

Yokubou no kage ugomeku machi  
Tenshi no furi de samayoi  
Taisetsu sou ni kakaeteru  
Ikiba no nai ai no kakera

Nemuri ni tsuku koro anata mo dokoka de  
Shiawase na yume o mite iru no?  
Hoshizora ni kisu o shite ii ko wa mou oyasumi

Mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide  
Mayoikonda batafurai  
Jiyuu utau dare ni mo mienai hane  
Kakushiteru no anata no mune no oku

Kagami no naka no omokage wa  
Nakimushi datta ano koro  
Dakeredomou kodomo ja nai  
Nobashita kami o hodoita

Mune o shimetsukeru amai fureguransu  
Yuuwaku shiteru kizuite iru  
Kotoba o nakushita kuchibiru ni mahou kaketa no

Mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide  
Mayoikonda batafurai  
Itoshi sugite taisetsu sugite  
Kowarete shimau watashi no mune no kagi

Sagashi tsuzukeru jibun no sutoorii  
Unmei ni mekakushi sarete mo  
Kono kumo o tsukinuke haruka na asu e to habataku

Mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide  
Mayoikonda batafurai  
Negai matoi tobitatsu mienai hane  
Kakushiteru no anata no mune no oku

Wolfie: Okay it is bad...

Utau: *glares daggers at Kuukai*

Nagi: *starts baking*

After a while

Nagi: It's done!!!

Wolfie: Yay!

Cg2: *eats the cake up* Not that bad...

Nagi: *chara changes with Temari* NOT THAT BAD?!! IT WAS PERFECT!

Wolfie: Calm down Nagi...seriously...Calm down...

Rima: *dies because there is no gag manga*

Yaya: *glares at the caramel*

Kairi: Huh? Put this on? Okay! (PS. He still doesn't have his glasses) *gets dressed*

The co-hosts/readers/reviewers etc: *try to hold laughter back*

SC cast: *look shocked*

Suzaku: *walks in with Nanly* Hey what's u- What is a transvestite doing here?! *covers Nanaly's innocent eyes*

Kairi: I don't know why Wolfie-san hasn't kicked the King out yet...

Wolfie: Tadase is gay...you're the transvestite...

Kairi: I am not a transvestite!

Wolfie: You think so but we don't...

Tadagay: (how did he get back) *eats the apple and dies*

Wolfie: High-five!*high-fives with Cg2*Now to the next reviewer which is Nami!

*random applause*

_That was Random, the beginning that is. i know nagi looks like a girl, but being Pregnat?. o well as long as im the father, XD._

To rima: fine you can stay, but if you do anything to nagi, anything at all, i'll KILL YOU!  
To lelouch: sorry for mentioning ur sis, but waht about ur pretend bro? Have any feelings for him?  
To kukai: you still like Rikai?  
To Tsubasa: you can chase Kukai if he does, but be random  
To kair: your still my maid! but also i want you to tell tadase that u love him and then KISS! him  
To tadase: Tell him you like him back!  
To Ikuto: Hugs?  
To Nagihiko; Dont feel jealous, i only love you *hugs and kisses him* love you  
To Amu: your revived so that u can be annoyed the heck by the Ikuto and yoru doll i was going bto give u, but then Wolfie killed you

Thats it: PLEASE UPDATE SOON

Wolfie: He only thought he was pregnant lol...I actually managed to film it so we can watch it over and over...Oh and Rima is kind of dead right now...*pokes Rima with a stick*

Lelouch: Ummm...I hated him for a while but in the end he was a loyal chess piece I guess...

Suzaku: Lelouch!

Lelouch: What? Wolfie here kills people in every talkshow and is being really cruel and you are angry at me?

Suzaku: Is that true?

Wolfie: *angel stuff appears* No?

Suzaku: And now you are blaming other people Lelouch!There is no way she would kill people!

Wolfie: Yep! *glares at all the people who might say that she is not telling the truth behind Suzaku's back*

Lelouch: Wolfie!

Wolfie: *innocent face* Yes?

Lelouch: Why are you doing this?

Wolfie: If I seem like a killer to every anime character I have invited to the show they might not show up anymore you know?

Lelouch: And that's bad because...?

Wolfie: Because...because....NEXT DARE!

Kuukai: Why shouldn't I? *kisses Rikai*

Rikai: *kisses back*

Wolfie: *slaps her forehead* This is gonna take a long time...next dare!

Tsubasa: Nahhhh...I thought of taking a nap...*falls asleep*

Wolfie: *kicks his head softly*

Lelouch: Stop or you'll wake him up...

Wolfie: But it's fun! Isn't it Suzaku?

Suzaku: *poking dead Tadagay* Yup...

Tadagay: *gets revived*

Wolfie: Uh oh...

Tadagay: *goes hugs Lelouch*

Lelouch: *tries to shove him off*

Wolfie: *tries to restrain herself from killing Tadagay*

Nami: *pushes Kairi* Now go do your dare!

Kairi: Yes...*goes to Tadagay* I love you!*kisses him*

Yaya: *heartbroken*

Tadagay: *shoves him away* I love Le-

Wolfie: *sweet voice* Ummm Tadaga-I mean Tadase-kun you have to tell him that you like him back.

Tadagay: *sighs* Fine...I love you too but I love Lelouch more than you.

Wolfie: *knocks herself out*

Suzaku: Oh my god! Why did she do that?

Lelouch: To not destroy the studio...

Suzaku: Huh?

Lelouch: Whatever I'll just bring her into the next room...Mind bringing Nanaly in the same room?*picks up Wolfie and takes her to the next room*

Suzaku: *follows with Lelouch*

Nami: Your answer?

Ikuto: *sighs* What would happen if I say no?

Nami: Do you really want to know?

Ikuto: No...*hugs Nami*

Somebody Random: I think he is falling for you!

Nagi: *jealous*

Nami: *hugs and kisses*

Amu: *bangs her head against the wall*

Nami: O-o that annoying? Oh well next reviewer is Lisa!

_YAY! Love the chapter! Oh yea Akira would like me to give this message to you *pulls out paper to read*  
Dear Wolfie,  
I Akira am sorry for not be able to review and taking your Venom. So first I would like to return your Venom. *hands Wolfie a Venom* So please forgive and DON'T kill me.  
Sincerely Akira  
Now that I've said that time for the dares._

Ikuto: Watch as I eat chocolate Taiyaki in front of you and you are unable to do anything.  
Amu: Share pocky with Ikuto both eating from one end until your lips meet in the middle.  
Tadagay: *glues acorns on him* Get attacked by crazy squirrels like in Ice Age  
Kairi: No samurai comics for you  
Yaya: dress and act like a buisness woman  
Kukai: destroy all of your sport equipment  
Utau: Kiss Tadagay  
Nagi: Be Nadeshiko for the whole show  
Rima: *uses her hair as a rope and ties her to a pole* Now watch 5 hours of horrible comedy *turns on a TV*  
Wolfie: Do some of those random dares you were talking about before.

Well that's all for now please udate soon!

Wolfie: *sneaks out of the room and kills Tadagay secretly* You know I have already forgiven you...but about the not killing part? I don't know...

Lisa: Please don't kill her!

Wolfie: I'll think about it...So let's get this over with!

Lisa: *starts eating Taiyaki*

Ikuto: *bangs his head against the wall(I love that move)*At least I get an Amuto moment...

Amu: *blushes and faints*

Wolfie: Or not...next dare!

Tadagay:*some where else * Ouch....squirrel-san don't bite my head! Squirrel-san what are you doing to my eye? OUCH!

Wolfie: *laughs*

Kairi: *dies*

Nami: What have you done to my maid?

Lisa: Relax the world is not gonna end...yet.

Wolfie:Oh really?

Lisa: Yup...

Yaya: Yaya doesn't want to! *ties herself up*

Rima: *suffers in a torture room watching the horrible comedy*

Kuukai: *cries but does the dare*

Utau: I am not kissing that gay!

Wolfie: *pushes her so she ends up kissing him*Oooops...

Utau: You did that on purpose!

Wolfie: Prove it and I'll believe you.

Nagi: I will be Nadeshiko in the next chapter okay?

Wolfie: Yay I get to tortu- I mean dare people!

In the next room

Lelouch: I have the feeling that I should run...

In the show

Wolfie: Cutie, please run 2000 laps around the set! Kuukai go dance a chicken dance in front of the president of Estonia!And I'll let you know of Lelouch's dare later...*starts laughing evilly*

Lisa: *swetdrops* The next reviewer is Calm and Crazy!

_Calm: Ohayo! Thanks for letting us be in your story, here are our made up characters._

Hiro Ayumi (Calm)  
Eyes- Golden Yellow  
Hair- Long, Brown  
Personality- Calm, A Bit Shy, Friendly  
Charas-  
Lunar:Lunar is a girl chara, she wears a magenta dress with an artists coat over it, white boots, a magenta berret, she carries around a paintbrush and those things you keep paint on, her hair is dark brown like her eyes. (Lunar is Hayden's more creative side)  
Honoko: Honoko is a girl, she wears a spy uniform, her hair and eyes are white, she carries around spy weapons. (She's Hayden's more secretive and sneaky self)

Mori Katsu (Crazy)  
Eyes- Blue/Green  
Hair- Long, Dark Brown with Blonde Streaks  
Personality- Cheerful, Peppy, Fun  
Charas-  
Shadow: Shadow is a girl, she wears a tye-dye shirt, plaid blue bottoms, green sneakers, and she carries around a notepad and pencil, her hair is white and her eyes are blue. (She's Haily's writing self)  
Kira: Kira is a girl, she wear an army green long-sleeve shirt, a dark red vest, baggy, dark red jeans, and blue sneakers, her hair is light blonde and her eyes are green. (She's Haily's side that stands up for people without hesitation)

Calm: Okay! I'll be listing what you wear and doing dares! Boys will wear pink tutus, except for Lelouche who will wear jeans, a white t-shirt, and sneakers. Girls will wear yellow sundresses.

For the dares, boys hae to kiss the girls on the lips. Girls, kill TadaGAY!

Lelouch: *walks in* What did I miss? Oh and Suzaku and Nanaly had to go back...

Wolfie: *smirks* Lelouch? You know I have a dare for you! *whispers the dare to Lelouch*

Lelouch: *turns pale* In the next chapter?

Wolfie: Yup...

Each boy finds a girl to kiss(of course the one they love) and the girls killed Tadagay in a pretty cruel way...How many times got he killed today?

Wolfie: Okay this was short but I'm kinda hurrying...next reviewer is rockerchara13 aka Dana!

_Hi hi! I'm back! *evil grin*  
Amu:Cut your hair to a pixie cut!  
Nagi:Tell Amu Nadeshiko is commin' to visit in the next chapter.  
Ikuto:Do "Bala-Balance".  
Rima:Beat Ikuto up for doin' "Bala-Balance" horribly!  
I'm so evil this chapter...BYE BYES!!_

Amu: *cries but does as told*

Wolfie: *looks at Amu weirdly*

Amu: What?

Wolfie: Nothing...Nagi!

Nagi: Nadeshiko is coming to visit in the next chapter!

Amu: *eyes sparkle*

Ikuto: *does Bala-Balance*

Rima: *beats Ikuto up and kills him the cruelest way possible*

Wolfie: Yep you're evil...

Dana: *laughs*

Wolfie: And that's it for now! And the next chapter is going to take place in Rika-chan's house!I can't promise that I will publish the story tomorrow but I'll try!!So read,review and wait for my talkshow! Byes!*leaves quickly*

Rikai: WHAT? At my place!


	15. Kazuma is actually taking part of this

Part 3 of the Venom incident…I think this is the last one…cause I'm already out of ideas…yay me!

**Wolfie:* wakes up* What happened?**

**Rikai: You fainted.**

**Wolfie: Don't state the obvious…what did we talk about?**

**Nagi: About you wanting to be pregnant…**

**Wolfie: And why did I faint?**

**Nagi: Becau-**

**Lelouch:* covers his mouth* She will faint again, idiot…**

**Wolfie: Well? Why did I faint?**

**Rikai: Cause you realized that you don't want to be pregnant.**

**Wolfie: Really?**

**Everybody: *nods ***

**Wolfie: Okay! Can I kill Tadagay now?**

**Rikai: *smiles * Sure!**

**Tadagay: NOOOOO!**

**And that's it…for now…until I get new awesome ideas you don't want to hear…**

Chibi style Wolfie: Hi it's time fow my talkshow…actually I don't know if it's mine…

Chibi style Ikuto: What do you mean?

Wolfie: Well I don't think this talkshow up…my bwain does…and pwetty wandomly…so it's actually my bwains show…oh whatewew…this time my show is in chibi style! Evewybody awe chibis! Awesome isn't it?

Lelouch: * cat costume * I don't know~kyuu…

Rikai: What's wrong with him?

Wolfie: That was my dawe for him! To dwess up in the cat costume and say ~kyuu! He's so cute! * huggles him* I'm nevew gonna let go of him!

Lelouch: * sweatdrops *

Rikai: The first review is from Lisa!

_Yay I love it! Now for the dares.  
Amu: put chocolate ice cream on your lips and have Ikuto kiss/lick it off  
Ikuto: Sing the can't touch me song. The family guy version. Look on youtube.  
Kukai: Bring out your baby photo album and show it to everyone.  
Utau: Have you ever had liposuction? I mean with all the Ramen you eat it seems possible.  
Nade/Nagi: Do a Japanese dance performance  
Wolfie: While Nade performs do a prank to him revealing his secret to the world  
Rima: Go back to kindergarten midget  
Tadagay: Here have some candy (actually a bomb)  
Yaya: Kiss Kairi  
Kairi: Put your hair in pigtails and wear a tutu_

_Well that's all ... OMG their playing Annie now YAY! *runs to watch movie* Oh update soon bye!_

Amu: Do I have to do it?

Lisa: Do I have to answer?

Amu: *sighs and puts chocolate ice cream on her lips *

Ikuto: *licks it off and starts kissing Amu *

Amu: * tries to stop him*

Wolfie: *hits Ikuto * You have to sing the song!

Ikuto: * sighs*

Wolfie: Hey thats against the Law! Your Coming with me!  
Ikuto: Nuh uh uh! Can't Touch Me!

Song Starts

Ikuto: Can't Touch Me!

Ju - Ju - Ju - Ju - Just like the badguy in Lethal Meapon 2,  
I got Diplimatical Emunit. So, Hammar, You can't Sue.

I can write grafitte, even Jay Walk in the street.  
I can right-a-loop, not give a hoot, And touch your sisters teet.  
Can't Touch Me!

Ikuto: Can't Touch Me!  
Lisa: What in God's name is he doing?  
Ikuto: Can't Touch Me!  
Akira: I beleive thats the worm.

Ikuto: Stop! Peter Time!

I'm a big shot! Theres no doubt!  
Lite a fire, then pee it out!  
Don't like it? Kiss my rump!  
Just for a minute, lets all do the bump!

Can't touch me!  
Yeah! Do the Peter Griffin Bumb!  
Can't touch me!

I'm presedental Peter!  
Interin's think i'm hot!  
Don't care if your handycap,  
I'll still park in your spot!

I've been around the world!  
From Harvert to Backbay!  
It's Peter! Go Peter! I'm so Peter! Yo, Peter!  
Lets see Regis rap this way!  
Can't touch me!

Lisa and co: * start laughing *

Ikuto: * falls down anime style *

Kuukai: Do I have to?

Wolfie: Yes! Cause I'm going to Tallinn (Estonia's capital city) tomowow and I don't have all night long!

Kuukai: * sighs and brings it out* Here. *hands it to Lisa and Akira *

The others: * gather around and they all start to watch the album*

Laughter…until

Lisa: Is he chewing a football here?

Wolfie: I think so…but I'm not suwe…what about you Lelouch?

Lelouch: Could possibly be a football~kyuu…

Kuukai: * looks at it* No that's my aunts shoe…

Wolfie: Isn't it a bit big?

Kuukai: Have you ever met my aunt?

Wolfie: No how could I?

Kuukai: Then you should know that she is big…very big.

Wolfie: Okay! Next dawe!

Utau:…No

Wolfie: Next dawe!Oh Amu hewe is Nadeshiko! She will do a dance fow us today!

Amu: *sparkly eyes *

Nade/Nagi: *starts dancing *

Wolfie: Hehehe… * hides scissors behind her back *

Lelouch: What did you do~kyuu?

Wolfie: Nothing…

Nagi/Nade: * kimono rips and reveals boxers *

Amu: Nadeshiko is actually a boy!*gasps and then faints*

Nagi/Nade: *blushes then chara changes with Temari * WOLFIE!!!!!!

Wolfie: *laughs *

Nagi/Nade: *tries to attack her*

Wolfie: *climbs on a tree * You can't weach me!

Nagi/Nade: * climbs on the tree*

Wolfie: *climbs down* You can't climb down while looking elegant at the same time!

Nagi/Nade: * on the tree*You may have won this time but I will get you!

Wolfie: Yeah suwe whatevew...Next!

Rima: *shocked*

Wolfie: *shoves her away* Next!

Tadagay: Yay than-*dies*

Wolfie: Next!

Yaya: *kisses Kairi on the cheek*

Kairi: *blushes*

Wolfie: Next!

Kairi: *puts hair into pigtails and wears the tutu*

Wolfie/Akira: *take pictures of him*

Lelouch: *sewatdrops* The next reviewer is Calm and Crazy~kyuu!

_Calm: Sorry in it says Hayden and Haily, those are the names we chose first but we changed it._

Crazy: I dare you all to do what Wolfie says, oh and here are some new weapons Wolfie.

Wolfie: Whatevew...Oh I can pick the dawes! But I have to finish this chaptew soon so I'm gonna use it next time!And thanks fow the weapons!

Everybody who have read the review before the show: Phew...I thought we were gonna die...

Wolfie: Next is !

_Cg2:new dares!  
Nene:yay!_

Nene's dares:  
amu:flirt with all the guys except ikuto succesefully & dont kill utau 4 her dare  
ikuto:dont kill utau 4 her dare.  
utau:kiss ikuto, ur welcome^^  
kukai:dont kill ikuto, & also put on a cheerleading skirt & cheer my nameXD  
rima:do bala-balance 100 times wrong with meXD & dont kill nagi  
nagi:touch rima's chest & say its flatXD  
yaya:give me all of ur current candyXD  
kairi:here ya go*samurai book* it has a bomb in it that will explode once kairi touchs itXD  
tadase:kiss amu then die plz^^

Cg2's dares:  
amu:4 fainting wear this *super tiny maid outfit*  
ikuto:here, *gives maid amu* have fun~  
utau:watch as ikuto loses his virginity on T.V!!  
kukai:make out with utau 2 comfort her, even if u die^.^  
rima:why did the chicken cross the road? why? 2 get away from u-.- smile once in a while woman!  
nagi:vanilla cake plz, im still hungry  
yaya:buy me candy with all ur money  
kairi:i need these 4 a bit *steals(borrows) glasses*  
tadase:try 2 have sex with ikuto, by the way tsukiyomi, u can kill him u want^^

Nene:so plz,  
Cg2:update soon!

Amu: *starts flirting with the guys*

Wolfie/Rikai/Akira/Rima/Yaya and everyone else who has a crush on someone except Tadagay: *kill Amu*

Nene: *laughs*

Wolfie: What awe you laughing at?

Nene: You.

Wolfie: *restrains herself from killing the whole world by killing Tadagay*

Ikuto: Why should I kill Utau?

Utau: *kisses Ikuto*

Ikuto: *pushes her off* Why did you do that?

Utau: It was a dare.

Ikuto: OH...

Wolfie: Thanks fow joining the smawt ones fow a while...

Ikuto: I'm always smart!

Lelouch: You think you are~kyuu...

Ikuto: What's that supposed to mean?

Lelouch: Next dare~kyuu!

Kuukai: *with the skirt* Go NENE!!!!!

Nene: *happy world(I think?)*

Rima: *does Bala-Balance 100 times wrong* I think I'm going to die...

Nagi: *gets down from the tree and touches Rima's chest* It's flat...

Nami: *totally angry and ready to kill Wolfie*

Wolfie: It was a dawe! Will you fowgive me? *does puppy eyes*

Nami:...

Wolfie: By the way have you noticed that Amu's is a tad TOO flat for a twelve yeaw old?

Amu: *gets revived* HEY!

Wolfie: *sticks tongue out* NEXT!

Yaya: *takes out (insert number here) kg of candy*

Nene: That's a lot...*takes it*

Wolfie: Next!

Kairi: Thank yo-*dies*

Wolfie: I kinda liked Kaiwi...evewybody towtuwed him but didn't kill him...And now people kill him!

Tadagay: *kisses Amu and stabs a knife in his heart*

Wolfie: Awesome! Next!

Amu: *wears outfit and faints*

Ikuto: What am I going to do with a fainted Amu?

Cg2: *slaps forehead* DENSE!

Utau: Why should he lose his virginity?

Cg2: *slaps forehead* DENSE! Ow my head hurts...

Wolfie: Next!

Kuukai: I'll never make out with someone else than Rikai-koi!

Rikai: Kuu-chan! *both run off to a beach to play soccer*

Wolfie: This is getting kinda tiwing...Next!

Rima: *smiles* I do smile once in a while!

Wolfie: Not in my show...*grins evilly*

Rima: *stops to smile*

Nagi: *bakes cake* Here ya go!

Cg2: *eats it*

Yaya: I have no money...

Cg2: O-O

Kairi: Where are my glasses?

Cg2: *hides glasses behind her back* Who knows?

Calm and Crazy: We don't!

Everybody else: We don't know either!

Kairi: My glasses...

Wolfie: Next!

Tadagay: I'm never going to rape anyone excep-

Wolfie: Do you weally want to finish the sentence?

Tadagay: N-N-No...

Ikuto: *kills Tadagay anyway*

Calm and Crazy: The next reviewer is Akira!

*is being protected by highly trained bodyguards AKA Sesshomaru, Toshiro, Kouga, and Tsubasa* helo... Um...my excuse for not reviewing...went to Tupelo, Mississippi to visit grandparents; the universe is a b!tch so there was no Internet...

_Dares~  
*brings back all characters that've been killed*  
Amu: jump off a bridge  
Toshi: go buy me a 10-gallon jug of coffee  
Ikuto: cosplay as TadaGAY the whole chapter  
Amu: NADESHIKO is really NAGIHIKO!!  
Tadagay: *says in sickly-sweet voice* meet my friend, his name is Madara Uchiha. Murderer of most of the Uchiha clan. Leader of the Akatsuki.  
Madara: *sits on his back* keep me away from Wolfie  
Wolfie/ Lelouch: ...*holds up pictures of Lelouch in a chicken suit and smirks* you thought I didn't make copies?  
Ikuto/ Utau/ Kuukai: *sics my family's dog on them* Get em' Simba!! (yes, that's his name)  
Nagi/ Nade: ...*dyes hair pink, blue, green, & gold* hahaha  
Tsubasa: thou art forgiven...for now... I got you a present though! *puts subjugation necklace on him and Toshi, giggles evilly* word~Baka  
Lisa: *hangs upside down over a tub of chocolate products* you ain't gettin' none of these. Mwahahaha!  
Kairi/ Yaya/ Rima/ charas( even mine, Lisa's & Wolfie's): *feeds them tons of gross veggies*  
Rakai: did you know that your name means Spirit World?_

That is all for now, any and all complaints will be blocked out by the music on my Ipod!  
Peace Out! xD

Akira-chan: Angel of Randomosity ~ Killer of All Things School Related!!  
*burns Kairi's school crap*

Wolfie: Oh come on...all the ones that have been killed?

Akira: Yes!

Amu: *jumps off a bridge*

Ikuto: *sees his dare and follows Amu*

Toshiro: *leaves to buy coffee*

Wolfie: Sowwy...she died befowe you could say it...

Akira: Shoot...

Wolfie:Anyways Madawa did not kill the whole Uchiha clan...Itachi did...

Tadagay: *still sweatdrops and runs away screaming like a girl that is fully dressed in pink*

Madara: Why do I have to keep you away from such a cute girl?

Akira: *holds pictures up* You'll see...

Wolfie: *takes out new flamethrower from Calm and Crazy* AKIWAAA!!! Give this pictuwes to me! *shoots randomly and somehow hits the pictures*

Madara: *sweatdrops* Oh...

Akira: Run Madara run!

Madara: *runs away*

Wolfie: *follows them with the flamethrower*

Utau/Kuukai: WAAAH! WHAT KIND OF DOG IS THAT BIG? *gets chased by the dog*

Akira: *comes back with a tied up Wolfie and a half dead Madara, throwes them to the side and starts dying Nagi's hair* Hahaha...

Nagi: *chara changes* AHHHHH!

Akira: *dodges*

Tsubasa/Toshiro: *fall down*

Lisa: Want...chocolate...*soul comes out of the body*

Charas: Die....

Rikai:I'll answer in my review...or not.

Wolfie: Why did you not buwn my school things?Next one is Wika-chan...

_Hey Wolfie!  
And yes, I hope me and Kuu-chan are still together...  
Oh yeah, sorry, but I had Chamber Choir Soprano practice and couldn't update--my throat was so sore and my head hurt, so I had to go to bed.  
Hey, I'm going to Quebec at the end of the year. We're living in a five star hotel for a week! (squeals) I'm going to play the Shugo Chara game and win Kuukai...!  
Anyway:  
Ikuto: I feel bad for you, but you know--anyway...Your blue hair is awesome. So I think Amuto's okay. But I'm not particularily fond of it. Prove to me that you will love Amu all your life! If you love her, that is.  
Amu: Prove to me why you should--er--be with fake Ikuto key chains and statues and stuff all your life.  
Wolfie: Pregnant? 14! But still, I love school (NO I AM NOT A NERD, JUST SMART ENOUGH TO BE IN THE GIFTED CLASS). It's very easy for me, but you know--hitting dead walls sometimes. Anyways, 14 and pregnant...How do I visualize it, Wolfie? What will your life be like?  
Kuukai: Hi Kuukai-koi! Huggle me and maybe more?? (screams to the others: I LOVE KUUKAI!)  
Okay, now that I'm calm: Can our characters be, like, sort of rich-ish twins? Not too much, just sort of.  
Yeah, more torture:  
Tadasia: (not really torture) Here you go, a dress and a tiara. Now play princess with this teddy bear while everybody watches!  
Wolfie: Do you have glasses? I'll gladly have a push-your-glasses-up-your-nose game with you, even though I switched a month ago to contact lenses that are blue! My original eye colour is hazel, though.  
That's it.  
Bye,  
Akira Rikai, Kuukai lover!_

Ikuto: I do love her with all my heart but how am I supposed to prove that?

Rikai: Fail.

Amu: No! They are my keychains and I will do what I want!*hides with the keychains*

Wolfie: I got ovew it alweady...and I'm not a newd too!I have just been influenced by cawtoons that tell me that if I'm good and study well and stuff then I will have a good life! Even though I only bothew to do math homewowks now...

Kuukai: *kisses Rikai*

Rikai: *kisses back*

Wolfie: *pulls a curtain in front of them*oh and about the sowt of wichish...let them be wich if you want it like that...I'll do my stowy my way and you will do youws youw way!

Tadagay: *squeals and gets killed*

Wolfie: *puts gun away* I should just kick him out...And let's do it in the next chaptew!

Rikai: Okay!Next and last review is from Nami!

_Im glad nagi is not pregenat, were to young. But i wouldn't mind being a father._

To rima: just as i said the last chapter, u can stay, but Stay away from my NAGI!?  
To Kukai: i guess you win between u and Tsubasa, since he didnt try to do anything to you for kissing Rikai  
To Rikai: Kukai or Tsubasa. You better kiss the one you like and hit the one you dont like anymore. You cant choose both!  
To tsubasa: Arent you supose to be a Sempi for mikan somewhere? or arguing like a married couple with your vest bud?  
To Lelouch and Wolfie: I want you to to argue like a married couple, and i dont want to skipping on when you to do it  
To Kairi: are you Gay? or do u still like Amu? or is it yaya this time?  
To Nagi/Nade: I want you to character change with Temri for the rest of the chapter. I aslo, i like you as both Nagi and Nadeshiko.  
To ikuto: are you falling for me?  
To Amu: Here annoying doll

Thats it, PLEASE UPDATE SOON

Rima: You did?

Nami: YES!

Rima: Oh...

Kuukai: I won! Yay!

Rikai: *kisses Kuukai and hits Tsubasa really lightly* There...

Tsubasa: Yes I'm the senpai of Mikan...and it's not my fault Misaki is so stubborn...

Wolfie: I don't want to!

Nami: Why not?

Wolfie: Because I'm (Kazuma: gay)gonna lose to him! I hate losing to him!

Nami: Well who doesn't (Kazuma: want to fuck Wolfie(A/N:he actually said it while I was writing)?) hate losing to Lelouch?

Tadagay: I don't!

Wolfie: Shut up! Anyways I won't (Kazuma: Fuck with anybody) do it!

Kairi: Can I (Kazuma: *farts* want to fuck you?) have my glasses back?

Nagi: Yay! (Kazuma: I can keep the glasses he just said it!(A/N:Think of it as if Nagi would say what Kazuma just said...then it's I'm acting as if you were idiots.)) She likes me even as Nade...*chara change and tries to kill everone*

Ikuto: How should I (Kazuma: fuck you?)know?

Amu: *bangs head against the wall*

Wolfie:And that's it! The next staw guest is Edwawd Elwic fwom Fullmetal Alchemist! The next update is on (Kazuma: WAAALT!) Satuwday! Wead! Weview and wait fow my talkshow!I wwote this in an houw! I'm a genius!Bye!


	16. Chapter 16

Wolfie: Hiya! It's time for my cooking show! To-

Edward: Cooking show?I thought this was a talkshow?

Wolfie: *hits Edward with a thick book* And that's why you all should go through the script.

Everybody: We have a script?

Wolfie: *gets all teary eyed* Lelouch! The whole world is being mean to me!

Lelouch: How come?

Wolfie: I got waked up at 9 o'clock on a Saturday!

Lelouch: And?

Wolfie: I was awake until 2 o'clock in the night so I only got 7 hours of sleep! I'm going to die!

Lelouch: You are not going to die...

Wolfie: I am! Especially cause almost nobody is updating their talkshow!

Lelouch: You heard her....Update sooner or Wolfie will die!

Edward: How about introducing me now?

Wolfie: Oh right! This is Edward Elric the chibi Fullmetal Alchemist!

Edward: *angry* WHO ARE YOU GONNA CALL SO SHORT THAT YOU EVEN HAVE TO THINK A NEW NAME FOR IT!

Wolfie: *whispers to the others* He has issues with his height...*normal voice* Cheer up Edward! I know somebody who is way older than you and he's 13 cm shorter than me!And actually when I think about it then you are taller than him!

Edward: Really?

Wolfie: Yup. Trust me. I know what I'm talking about.

Akira: *sarcasm* Of course you do Wolfie.

Wolfie: *glares at her*

Akira: The first reviewer?

Calm: The first reviewer is Nami!

_Good chapter, good chapter, XD_

_To Wolfie:Im not mad at you for that dare on Nagi touching Rima's chest, so i forgive you. (But you could have at least skip it, .)  
To Ikuto: Tell me, are you falling for me or not, and you cant say you dont know!  
To TadaGay: Dont be gay and kiss Amu and tell her you love her, like you do in the show.  
To Tsubasa: Why arent you with them then? Mikan is probably woundering where the heck her Sempai is? Misaki is most likely woundering where the idoit (u)is?  
To Kairi: Kiss every girl in the room, on the lips and watch how all the boys want to kill you! (also kiss TadaGay, since he's Gay)  
To Nagi: You want to kill me, even with a chara change with Temri, I see how it is *looks like se's about to cry*  
To Amu: This time no dolls...I dont feel like annoying you today, but Yoru here, would love to do it, so start Annoying Her Yoru!_

_Thats it, PLEASE UPDATE SOON_

Wolfie: Yay!

Ikuto: Well I think I'm not falling for you. I love Amu!

Amu: Awwww...*kisses Ikuto*

Wolfie: *shocked* I think Amu just now stole my pet...

Lelouch: No way...

Wolfie: Yes she did...Oh my god the world is coming to an end! *shakes Nami* Love Nagi more than you do right now! I do not want the world to end that fast you hear me?

Nami: Yes!

Tadagay: Ummmm...Hinamori-san is a bit occupied right now...

Amu: *still kissing/making out with Ikuto*

Wolfie: Next dare?

Tsubasa: Well...I think they are missing me really much but Akira's here so I have to be here.

Akira: Awww...*kisses Tsubasa*

Wolfie: Oh boy...*takes out two curtains and places them in front Amu/Ikuto and Akira/Tsubasa*

Meanwhile at Gakuen Alice in the whatever-Mikan's-class-name-was-again

Mikan: Misaki?

Misaki: Hmm?

Mikan: Don't you think that something is missing?

Misaki: What do you mean?

Mikan: I don't know it feels as if we have forgotten something...

Misaki: Hmmmm...you're right...but I can't remember what...

Mikan: I think it's nothing important...so I'll go and visit Natsume...See ya.

Misaki: Yeah see ya...

Back to the talkshow!

Wolfie:Next dare!

Kairi: *kisses every girl in the room*

Girls: *blush*

Boys: *ready to kill Kairi*

Kairi: *sweatdrops*I think I'll go for a walk....into Russia! See ya! *runs away*

Boys: *run after him except Tadagay and Nagi who got held back by Wolfie*

Nami: *starts crying*

Nagi: *comforts her(A/N: I think I have come to hate the word comforting...because of Code I actually don't want to use it but I have no other choice) * I'm sorry Nami...I didn't mean to attack you...Will you forgive me?

Nami: Okay...*huggles Nagi*

Nagi: *huggles back*

A/N: I know all of you want more fluff in this but how am I supposed to write it? Me who is apparently going to marry her work...my friends all say so...

Wolfie: Long time no see.

A/N: Back to you...

Amu: *dies when Yoru starts bothering her*

Wolfie: The next reviewer is Lisa!

_Hi again! Now first I'd like to say that I'm in a very happy mood so my aren't as evil today, but don't worry they will be next time. Now then here they are:_

_Amu/Ikuto: Admit your love for each other and go make out already  
Kairi: Here *gives giant swirly glasses*  
Tadagay: *grabs giant hammer* Three... two... ONE! *swings and hits him to the moon* I feel sorry the people who might live there...  
Yaya: Are you diabetic from all the candy you eat? Because if you are *pulls out saw* we might have to amputate your foot.  
Utau: Sing a song for Wolfie.  
Kukai: Here *gives soccer ball* now let's play a game! *It's remote controlled by Toshiro*  
Rima: *takes out giant piece of gum and puts it in her hair*  
Nagi: What were some of the weirdest clothes you wore when you were Nadeshiko?  
Edward Elric: Come with me *drags off for 5 min and returns* Now introducing girl Edward! *he come out wearing a pink dress with his hair in pig tails*_

_That's it for now! So I'll be waiting for the next chapter. Until then may Karma be on our good side!_

Amu/Ikuto: Fine...I love you! *go make out somewhere*

Kairi: Thanks! *puts glasses on*

Lisa: *hits Tadagay to the moon*

Wolfie: Thanks for kicking him out of the show...even though I really liked the moon...

Yaya: Yaya is not! Yaya is not diabetic!

Lisa: *puts chainsaw away*

Utau: You're my honey bunch,

sugar plum,

pumpy umpy umpkin,

you're my sweetie Pie,

You're my cuppy cake,

gumdrop,

snoogums boogums,

You're the apple of my eye,

And I love you so,

and I want you to know,

that I'll always be right here,

And I love to sing sweet songs to you,

Because you are so dear!

Everybody: O-O

Utau: What? Wolfie asked me to sing this song!

Wolfie: Yup cause I wanted to know if Edward recognized this song!

Edward: Why should I know such a song?

Wolfie: Cause people have made youxRoy videos with this song!And the song is sooo cute!Next dare!

Lisa: Let's play!

Wolfie: *smirks*

After the game...

Lisa: *tackles Toshiro* Why did you shoot the ball always in my net?

Toshiro: Wolfie blackmailed me!

Lisa: *glares at Wolfie*

Wolfie: *whistles as if nothing happened*

Kuukai: *does happy dance*

Lisa: *lives out her frustration with the next dare*

Rima: EWWWWWW! A GIANT PIECE OF GUM IN MY HAIR!

Wolfie: *looks at the hair* I'm sorry madam but we have only one option...we have to cut it.

Rima: What? No! Not my beautiful hair!

Wolfie: I'm sorry but we have to unless you don't want to spend the rest of your life with this gum piece.

Rima: Fine...

Wolfie: *cuts a lot of hair and then dyes it purple*

Rima: What did you do to my hair?

Wolfie: It was necessary...

Lisa: Next dare.

Nagi: Ummmm...I never wore weird clothes...my mother wouldn't let me...she always dressed me up as a doll or something...

Lisa: *drags Edward off*

Toshiro: *jealous*

Lisa: *comes back with girl Edward*

Wolfie: *squeals* Oh my god this is awesome! *starts playing with Edwards pig tails*

Lelouch: What have you done to the poor boy?

Lisa: Nothing...Wolfie wouldn't it be awesome when Nagi would dress up exactly as Edward?

Wolfie: *squeals and nods and drags Nagi off*

5 minutes later

Nagi: *comes in dressed exactly like Edward*

All the co-hosts: *squeal and start bugging Nagi*

Wolfie: *annoys Edward*

Lelouch: Next reviewer is Akira!

_Woot!! *glomps Edward and pinches his cheeks* SQUEAL!! You are just so Kawaui!! Here's a present! *gives bag of chocolate filled Taiyaki* enjoy! x3_

_I can't believe I actually managed to kill everybody last time xP. So fun! And the chaos continues!!  
Iku-pon: here! *gives Sesshomaru's fluffy and runs away* BYE!!  
Amu: did you know...that NADESHIKO doesn't actually exist?! In fact, have you ever actually SEEN NADESHIKO and NAGIHIKO in the SAME room at the SAME TIME?! No!! Why you ask? Because NAGI IS REALLY NADESHIKO!! Ha! ::at Nagi:: Suck on THAT crossdresser!  
TadaGAY: DIE B!TCH DIE! *sics army of mutant squirrels and Amuto fans at him*  
Rima: ...go to therapy...  
Kairi/ Yaya: go to a Pokémon convention as Ash and Pikáchu  
Utau: hmm...bake me and Wolfie a ginormous 2x chocolate cake!! And it better not be burnt...::glares death::...  
Kukai: wear a frilly pink tutu and other balarina stuff for the rest of the chappie *secretly burns all his other cloths*  
BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA! BAKA!  
Toshi: WHERE is my coffee?!  
Tsubasa: BAKA! *he crashes to the ground like Inu-chan*  
Ed: where's Al?! Do you still hate your dad? Are you in love with Winrey? *secretly has her listening backstage*  
Lelouch: *sets his hair on fire with flamethrower I stole from last chapter* hahahaha!! *runs from Wolfie*  
Lisa: *secretly hands her a weapon of doom ::Venom:: and slips out of the room* hehehe...suckers...  
Toshi: *from Hyper Lisa-proof Room* I pity you...  
Wolfie: *burns all our school crap* WooT! x3_

_This has been an Angel of Randomosity Co. productions! Any and all complaints will be used to set numerous teachers' butts on fire!! Hahaha!!_

_Akira-chan signing out!! *drags Tsubasa by his ear* no more ?'s for you!!_

Edward: Thanks for the Taiyaki...

Ikuto: What's this?

Sesshomaru: (A/N: Actually I don't know who he is but oh well) *tackles/uses his awesome powers to get the fluffy back*

Amu: What? Nagihiko is Nadeshiko? *so confused she faints*

Nagi: I would have told her myself...someday...

Wolfie: Probably when Amu would be pregnant so that she faints and the baby dies right?

Nagi: No...

Wolfie: Oh well...

Tadagay: *dies on the moon*

Rima: Why would I need therapy?

Akira: Because you are a drama queen that is obsessed with Amu?

Rima: I'm not!

Akira: You are...no arguing with me!

Yaya: I'm Pikachu!

Kairi: Fine...

Yaya/Kairi: *leave*

Utau: Here...

Wolfie: *eats it then spits it in Utau's face* It's burnt!

Utau: *wipes the burnt chocolate cake away* So?

Akira: You must die! *kills Utau*

Kuukai: I refuse...

Akira: You can't...

Kuukai: But I will not wear a tutu!

Akira: Tell him Rikai...

Rikai: Kuu-koi you have to...deal with it for a while okay? *gives a kiss on the cheek*

Kuukai: *does as told*

Everybody: *laughs at him*

Toshi/Tsubasa: * land on the ground for who knows how many times*

Toshi: I'll bring it now...*leaves to get the coffee*

Tsubasa: Ouch...

Edward: I don't know where he is...yes I hate my dad and no I am not in love with that mechanic freak...

Winry: *attacks Edward*

Akira: Pretty disappointing...*sets Lelouch hair on fire*

Wolfie: *throws a bucket of water at him* AKIRAAAAAA! That's it! This means war! *takes out a remote and pushes a button*

Akira: *falls down*

Toshi: *comes back sees Akira on the floor, drops coffee and runs to her* What have you done to her?

Wolfie: She got what she deserved...

Toshi: *chara changes and attacks Wolfie*

Wolfie: *chara changes and throws Toshi out of the window*

Rikai: Hey watch it!What did you actually do?

Wolfie: See this remote? I have placed a poison capsule in all of your bodies and with this remote I open them and I can close them too. It's for cases where I am to lazy to kill somebody with my own hands.

Rikai: *shivers*

Lelouch: *leaves the room*

Lisa: *goes into hyper active mood*

After a couple of minutes of destruction

Lisa: *tied up*

Wolfie: Oh well...at least Akira burned my school stuff...

Lisa: !

_Oh yay! Ed is here!! Hm...yeah, ok.  
Amu and Ikuto:Dance together.  
Utau:Sing one of your songs while Amu and Ikuto dance.  
Amu:(after the dancing) Go away until Nagi's question is over.  
Nagi:Why exactly did you have to dress up like a girl again?  
Kukai:How would you react if I told you my best friend in real life liked you?  
Tadagay:Go jump in a lake. Nobody likes you.  
There. I was actually allowed to have my laptop back so I could review...I'll be reviewing more often now! Yay!_

Amu and Ikuto: *attempt to dance but fail horribly*

Utau: *can't sing cause she laughs too much*

Nagi: *chara changed with Temari and is now chasing Amu/Ikuto*

Amu/Ikuto: *run away*

Nagi: I had to dress up because every boy does that in the Fujisaki household and then I learn how to dance gracefully...

Kuukai: Lots of people like me! But I like Rikai-koi!

Tadagay: *from the moon* There is no lake here!

Wolfie: That was short...

Dana: Yup...

Wolfie: Oh by the way I published my story! It's probably not up while I write this but by the time you're reading this it's up(hopefully)

Rikai: You are advertising yourself...

Wolfie: Sorry...It's actually a message to Calm and Crazy so that they would know...even though they are not in the first chapter...oh well!

Dana: The next reviewer is Cg2 and nene!

_Nene:new dares!  
Cg2:yay~_

_Cg2's dares:  
Amu:4 fainting twice-.-, u get 2 dares. dare1:make out with ikuto & dont faint! dare2:while making out with wear this*neko-mimi maid outfit*  
ikuto:ur lucky i got nuthing 4 ya-.-  
utau:kill tadagay, some1 has 2 do it  
kukai:nuthing 4 ya  
nagi:dance as nadeshiko in rap clothes, im bored  
rima:*takes all gag manga* im still bored  
yaya:*takes all candy* still bored  
kairi:fall off a cliff  
tadagay:die!*machine gun death*_

_Nene:  
Amu:*steals her clothes* put this on if u dont want 2 lose ur virginity^^ *pink lolita dress*  
ikuto:no teasing amu 4 the next chapter  
utau:act like, totally blonde & dumb  
kukai:destory all ur soccer balls!  
nagi:i want cookies!  
rima:smile 4 the whole chapter & dont stop!!  
yaya:give me all ur current candy plz  
kairi:dress in this plz *green evening gown* & sing black diamond  
tadagay:kill urself after kairi sings his terrible song_

_Cg2:done!  
Nene:& plz-  
Cg2&Nene:update soon!_

Wolfie: Okay I'm too lazy right now to write actually so I'm gonna sleep. *falls asleep*

Rikai: I'll continue with the talkshow. Amu wear this. *holds up neko-mimi-maid-outfit*

Amu: *blushes but puts it on*

Ikuto: *starts making out with Amu*

Utau: How am I supposed to kill him when he's on the moon?

Cg2: *glares at Utau* Do it!

Utau: *salutes* Yes ma'am! *goes to the moon and kills Tadagay*

Nagi: *chara changes with Temari as Nadeshiko then puts rap clothes on and starts to dance*

Cg2: Stupid...

Rima: *faints*

Yaya: *dies*

Kairi: *on the cliff* I can't do it! I can't kill myself!

Cg2: *bored tone* Then I'll do it for you. *pushes Kairi off the cliff*

Tadagay: *kills himself*

Amu: *puts the dress on*

Ikuto: What? Teasing Amu is my way to express my love for her!

Rikai: Seems like you do love Amu...

Ikuto: Of course I love Amu! Why shouldn't I love her? She's cute she' adorable she'-

Wolfie: *hits him in her sleep*

Rikai: Look what you did! You annoyed her!

Ikuto: How would you know?

Nene: *at the tope of her lungs* LET'S CONTINUE WITH THE DARES OKAY?

Kuukai: You didn't have to scream woman...

Nene: Yes I had to!

Utau: *death glare at Nene*

Rikai: Let's skip Utau's dare shall we?

Kuukai: All of my soccer balls?

Nene: All of them.

Kuukai: *gets teary eyed* Bye Bye soccer balls...*destroys them*

Nagi: If you want cookies then get some!

Nene: I want cookies that you baked!

Nagi: *sighs and bakes cookies* Here...

Nene: Yay!

Rima: *smiles* Is that better?

Nene: Yes...

Yaya: Yaya has no candy...Cg2 took it all...

Kairi: *dresses up *

ICHIBAN NO NEGAI GOTO OSHIETE  
-ANATA NO HOSHII MONO-  
VOLUME FURI KIRERU HODO TSUYOKU  
OOKINA KOE DE SAKENDE MITE

TAIYOU GA MEZAME NO UCHI NI  
HAJIMEYOU SEKAI WA  
HIKARI NI TSUKIMATOU KAGE TO ODORU  
SOU KIMI NO TE WO TOTTE

SAA NANI GA HOSHII NO? NANI WO MOTOMERU NO?  
ATSUMETA KAGAYAKI SONO TE NO HIRA NI  
SUBETE SUKUI TORU YOGORETA YOZORA NI  
KUROI DAIYAMONDO BURAKKU DAIYAMOND

FURUERU TE DE INORI WO SASAGETE  
-ANATA NO HOSHII MONO-  
ISHI NO NAI NINGYOU NO YOU JA NE  
NAMIDA DATTE NAGASENAI

KIZUTSUITE MO USO DARAKE DEMO  
KESSHITE KUSSHINAI  
HONMONO DAKE GA KAGAYAITEIRU  
MIENAI CHIKARA NI SAKARATTE

SAA NANI WO UTAU NO? NANI WO SHINJIRU NO?  
MAYOTTERU DAKE JA GARAKUTA NI NARU  
SUBETE FURI KITTE YUGANDA YOZORA NI  
KUROI DAIYAMONDO BURAKKU DAIYAMOND

SAA NANI GA HOSHII NO? NANI WO MOTOMERU NO?  
ATSUMETA KAGAYAKI SONO TE NO HIRA NI  
SUBETE SUKUI TORU NEJIRERU YOZORA NI  
KUROI DAIYAMONDO BURAKKU DAIYAMOND

Everybody: O-O

Tadagay: *kills himself*

Rikai: The next review is from me!

_Yo...  
Ow, my teeth hurt.  
Okay, sorry, that was random. Sort of. Anyways, Kuu-chan! You are the awesomest awesomest anime character person I ever met! YOU ARE AWESOME!!  
Wolfie: Can you put more Kuukai/me moments in there?  
Kuukai: (huggles)  
Nagi: Oi! Come on! Down from the tree! You'll look elegant...you always do!  
Wolfie: Er, what was I supposed to answer again?  
Lelouch: Hug Wolfie!  
Wolfie: I'm almost done my first chapter of my story. Gambatte with yours! And please review mine on Sunday.  
Okay, so I think that's it...Wait.  
Ikuto: PROVE. IT. Or else you can't speak to Amu for the rest of the talkshow! SO PROVE IT!!  
Amu: Here's a special collection of Ikuto key chains for you, along with a dark blue case that's lockable with a pencil. Both are designed with pale blue paws. Okay, there's your gift, now excuse me while I plug my ears and hand out ear plugs so that your fangirl scream isn't heard.  
Wolfie: WHile you are using my living room, please don't damage the windows. I think I must've forgotten to repair them in my world because I karate-kicked Ikuto too much. Oops.  
Kairi: Throw your second favourite book in a fire, then dance around it and sacrifice it to Athena.  
Wolfie: If you read Percy Jackson and the Olympians, the first movie is coming out!  
Anyways, that's it.  
Bye,  
Akira Rikai, Kuu-koi fan!_

Kuukai: *smiles and kisses Rikai* Thanks...

Rikai: Okay who is willing to risk his/her life and wake Wolfie up?

Everybody: *steps away*

Rikai: Ikuto! Do it!

Ikuto: Why me?

Rikai: Because if you don't I will make Amu do it!

Ikuto: *gulps* Okay...*pokes Wolfie*

Wolfie: *mumbles something not understandable*

Ikuto: *pokes Wolfie some more*

Wolfie: *wakes up in chara change* What do you want?

Ikuto: Will you put more Kuurikai moments into the show...

Wolfie: *sarcasm* Of course I will...

Rikai: *teary eyed*

Wolfie: *tries to fall asleep again*

Kuukai: *huggles Rikai* Don't worry we'll ask her again if hse's not in such a mood...

Wolfie: As if I'd let you...

Kuukai: *sweatdrops*

Nagi: I am already down from the tree...but thanks for the encouragement...

Wolfie: *mumbles something about how should she remember she is not a genius who remembers everything*

Lelouch: *hugs Wolfie* Don't ruin everbody's fun Wolfie...smile a little!

Wolfie: So they have the right to ruin my fun and I don't have the right to ruin theirs?

Lelouch: Technically...yes.

Wolfie: *curses at him in estonian then leaves the room with a loud bang so the windows shatter to pieces*

Lelouch: *sad*

Kuukai: She has already her story up and she has already a review...

Rikai: How do you know that?

Kuukai: I saw her doing her happy dance...

Rikai: Oh...and Ikuto you actually prove it before so I'm gonna let you go...for now.

Ikuto: Yay! *tackles Amu out of joy*

Amu: *fangirl scream*

A/N: Ooops...it seems as if I accidentally broke them completely...I will pay for them...someday

Rikai: *curses*

Kairi: *throws somekind of weird book into a fire, the flame turns blue, Kairi says something weird and slowly disappears*

Rikai: What book was that?

Kairi:*almost disappeared* 50 tips on how to get a life...

Rikai: O-O

A/N: I have seen the movie trailer...and it seems so awesome I want to watch it! Oh and before I forget Avatar is the most awesomest movie ever! People who won't watch it are stupid!

Rikai: Okay...so that's everything for today?

A/N: Yup...Edward do us a favor and announce the important stuff...

Edward: The next chapter will be out on Monday and the star guest is going to be Akihisa from Baka To Test To Shoukanjuu or sth like that...read,review and wait for Wolfie's talkshow!

Wolfie: *pokes head out* Or deal with the consequences!

Everybody: *sweatdrop*


	17. Chapter 17

Wolfie: Hello...It's time for my talkshow again...this time the star guest is Akihisa!

Akihisa: Hey what'cha all doing?

Wolfie: Anyways...Sorry Akira for using your name but you know there are other people using it too! So yeah...let's start with the reviews!

Akira: The first one is from Rikai!

_I reviewed your story, Wolfie. Thank you for adding my OC.  
Anyways...Oh yeah! Where was I...  
Ikuto: Hi. Person. What's up?  
Wolfie: Yo. You don't know who Sesshomaru is? Check out Inuyasha. I think Sesshomaru was his brother? I don't watch it anymore.  
Lelouch: Wow. I need to go check out the anime you're in. Seriously, I feel left out, not knowing who you are.  
Wolfie: Too bad you don't live where I do. Then we could go watch the movie together!  
Er, by the way, maybe you should change the type to crossover, considering how many different anime characters you have.  
Rima: Why do you ignore me in Wolfie's story?  
Kuukai: Let's play a soccer game! (cackles and transforms with Sasu)  
Daichi: Transform with Kuukai and let's see how good you guys are with that skateboard on while playing soccer!  
Utau: Singing contest! (pulls out Aki and lyrics for LALALA Shiwase no Uta)  
Great...  
Kairi: You disappeared...Wow...Amazing...consolation then, I guess, kiss Yaya-chan.  
Yaya: Kiss Kairi back.  
Ikuto: Have you ever imagined Amu in a kitty outfit?  
Amu: How do you blush so often??  
Tadase: Gone back to calling Ikuto nii-san again...eh?  
Wolfie: Now that you're awake, can you put more Kuurikai moments in the talkshow?  
PLEASE WITH CHERRIES ON TOP! AND A MECHA SUNDAE! AND ALL THE YUMMY HERSHEY AND BELGIAN CHOCOLATE IN THE WORLD! AND...YAYA STOP SLOBBERING OVER MY GIFTS!  
Calms down...Here's some catnip...(holds at arm's length)  
Now that Ikuto has gotten it and chewed and sniffed an half ate it, I'd like to anounce that the catnip was rotten and poisonous...  
Excuse me while I run from a killer Amu who is about to kill me for halfway killing her precious Ikkun...  
Bye,  
Akira Rikai, hereby running!_

Ikuto: Hi...nothings up...yet.

Wolfie: Welll...I have watched Inuyasha but that was more than 5 years ago and in german!And it was only a few episodes or so(maximum 50). So even if I have seen sesshomaru then his name might have been pronounce completely weird.

Rikai: Okay...

Wolfie: Yay!Oh and about adding your OC...I said from the start that I was going to do it no duuh...and I love your story so please update it quickly!And please watch Code Geass!

Lelouch: I really appreciate it if you do.

Rikai: By the way your hair is grown back?

Wolfie: Yup...thanks to my awesome host powers in this show!And yup it is too bad...I would watch it like 10 times with you if I would live in Canada...but I don't live in Canada and I'm kind of happy too(After all it's colder in Canada)

Rikai: Make it a crossover?

Wolfie: I'll think about it...

Rima: Because you'll steal Amu from me!

Kuukai/Rikai: *go off to play soccer*

Wolfie: I'm mega super lazy right now so I skip the contest...anyways we know who would win...

Kairi: *appears again and kisses Yaya*

Yaya: *kisses back*

Wolfie: This is changing into a makeout again...*sighs and pulls curtains infront of them*

Ikuto: With all the dare's Cg2 and Nene have given Amu...yes I have.

Amu: Well...considering that at least 5 people make me makeout and do other embarrassing things in this talkshow...how couldn't I?

Wolfie: You just stop blushing...it's obvious...

Amu: Pffft yea you have a right to say that...after all you are one of them. I bet you would blush too if they would do that to you.

Wolfie: The bet is on...we'll switch places next chapter.I'll do your dares and you'll do mine! If I win you will be my maid forever...if you win then I won't torture you anymore...in any talkshow.

Amu: Fine!

Wolfie: So now that this matter is cleared next dares! I'm going to skip Tadagay cause I hate him...of course I can put more Kuurikai moments into the talkshow...but I'm too lazy to but I'll try okay?And now gimme the sweets!

Rikai: *hands Wolfie the sweets*

Wolfie: *starts eating them* Kuukai...

Kuukai: *randomly hugs Rikai*I luvv you~desu...

Rikai: ~desu?

Wolfie: It's cuter than just a plain I love you...Now to the next review!

Lelouch: Which is from Nami!

_yay i was first today, :XD._

_To TadaGay: do what i told u last chapter, kiss Amu and tell her you love her  
To Ikuto: you better not hurt him, if you do then i'll hurt amu worst in the next chapter. Also im happy, i can toture you without feeling gulity, since you dont like me.  
To Akira: make up your mind, Kukai or Tsubasa?  
To Tusbasa: Mikan and Misaki dont care that your gone, so i guess you can leave them forever, but i will tell them that u decided to leave. then when mikan starts crying, natsume will want to find you and BURN YOU!  
To Nagihiko: I forgive you, as long as you dont do it again, but i forgive. I can never stay mad at you, Love you *kiss*  
To Rima: you look good with purple short hair, why not cut it shorter and die it Rainbow? u have to do it even if you dont want to  
To Yaya: eat your most favorite sweet, because after that theres no more sweets for u for at least 3 more chapters.  
to Kairi: if you were gay, which guy you would have liked?  
To Amu: Here, temari wants to talk to you, *then temari starts attacking her, with rage*_

_thats it, PLEASE UPDATE SOON_

Tadagay: *from the moon* I love you Amu-chan! *comes down from the moon and kisses her*

Wolfie: *accidentally hands Ikuto a chainsaw*

Ikuto: *accidentally cuts Tadagay to pieces*

Amu: *blushes*

Wolfie: *reads the next dare to Ikuto and slaps forehead* Oh no...she'll hurt Amu but that means that she's gonna hurt me! I should start reading the reviews before I start writing!

Ikuto: *nods*

Akira: Tsubasa of course!

Tsubasa: *sweatdrops* Ehhehehe...Natsume won't come here will he?

Wolfie: If he comes that would be awesome! Oh and by the way...am I being b!tchy?Cause I feel like I'm b!tching around with you guys but I'm not too sure...so tell me the truth okay?

Co-hosts: We'll answer in our reviews!

Ikuto/Rima/Tadagay/Amu: Of course you are!

Everyone else: Uhhh...

Wolfie: Might I mention that I'm not in a good mood right now?

Everyone else: You are not being b!tchy!

Wolfie: *takes out random weapons* Now let's start with the torturing, okay?

Ikuto/Rima/Tadagay/Amu: *sweatdrop and run fast...really fast*

Wolfie: *runs after them*

Nami: Let's continue?*kisses Nagi*

Nagi: *lala world?*

Nami: *huggles him*

Wolfie: *drags a tied up bundle back* I'm back!

Nami: Great timing! We need Rima!

Wolfie: Okay! * salutes to Nami then takes out the bundle that is supposed to be Rima*

Nami: * dyes Rima's hair *

Rima: What did you do?

Nami: It was a dare...deal with it.

Wolfie: Next dare!

Yaya: *eats a big, tasty, delicious, big, big, big chocolate cake *

Wolfie: *cries*

Kairi: I would have probably liked the King...*gets beaten up by Wolfie*

Rikai: Why did you do that?

Wolfie: He has been possessed by evil! I must defeat the evil! *beats him more up*

Kairi: B!tch...

Wolfie: *gets all teary eyed and stops beating him*

Nami: *sweatdrops* Next!

Amu: AHHHHHHHHH! *runs away Temari following*

Nami: Next one is Lisa!

_Yay! I'm back but alot eviler. Now I must get my revenge on certain people._

_Ikuto: go buy me some taiyaki  
Amu: go with Ikuto and buy me chocolate Pocky  
Kukai: For beating me in a soccer game you must have a rubix cube solving race with me. *smirk* FYI my fastest time is about 2 min.  
Wolfie: No interfering with the race like you did with the soccer game. That includes blackmailing, automatic solving cubes, or getting other to cheat for you.  
Utau: Did you know you have the same voice as Moka-san from Rosario Vampire?  
Rima: Are you Lesbo for Amu? If so then leave because she belongs to Iku-pon.  
Kairi: Could you do my homework *drops 5 large books in front of him* Oh and no wrong answers or else.  
Yaya: You might not have diabetes but what about cavities. If so time to go to the dentist. *evil smile*  
Nagi: Are you bi-polar?  
Akira: Punishment for giving me a Venom and getting me tied up no Toshiro as your servant for the chapter.  
Toshiro: For getting blackmailed *attaches collar and leash to neck* You are now my servant and must protect me from any dangerous dares.  
Tadagay: Everytime you speak Wolfie get to hit you with my punishment hammer. *pulls out giant hammer*_

_That's it for now I can't wait to read the next chappie! XD_

Ikuto: *runs off with Amu to buy taiyaki*

Wolfie: *still teary eyed* No getting others to cheat for me? What kind of life is that?

Kuukai: *gasps* Rubix Cube?

Lisa: *smirks* Yes. Rubix Cube.

Wolfie: *hands them both Rubix Cubes* 3,2,1 go!

Lisa: *starts solving it*

Kuukai: *sweatdrops but does the same*

after 1 minute and then another minute

Lisa: I'm done! *hands Wolfie a right solved rubix cube*

Kuukai: *shows them all a kind of broken rubix cube*

Wolfie: You did it even worse than I could have done!

Rikai: So what? I still love him! *kisses Kuukai*

Wolfie: *sighs* Even though I'm not in the mood...here. *hands to plane tickets to Hawaii* Have all the Kuurikai moments you want...

Rikai: *takes the tickets and dashes off with Kuukai*

Wolfie: *yells after her* And don't get pregnant!

Rikai: *blushes so much steam is coming out of her ears*

Lisa: You just had to add the last part?

Wolfie: Yup...

Lisa: *whiny voice* I want to go to on a holiday with Toshi too!

Toshiro: *blushes*

Wolfie: Fine...but these are the last tickets I have right now! *gives her tickets to Italy*

Lisa: *dashes off with the blushing Toshiro*

Wolfie: And don't get preg-Never mind...

Akira: Why didn't you finish your sentence?

Wolfie: What's the point? Both couples are actually pretty dense so I doubt it would happen...

Akira: Are you sure?

Wolfie: Nope...but who cares? Then I have two totally moody and evil pregnant teens who are able to kill the whole world! Wouldn't that be awesome?

Akira: No...considering that one of them would be Lisa...

Wolfie: Oh well...Next dares!

Utau: No I did not know...

Rima: No I'm not...

Akira: Sure...you are just obsessed with her...pack your things.

Rima: But!

Akira: NOW!

Rima: *leaves*

Kairi: No I could not...and anyways she's on a holiday right now isn't she?

Wolfie: So what?

Yaya: *dies in fear of the dentist*

Nagi: No I'm not...or maybe I am? Nami-chan am I bi-polar?

Wolfie: *shoves him into the next room*

Akira: NOOOOOOO! What am I going to do without my loyal servant?

Wolfie: Nothing...want a smoothie?

Akira: *takes one* Thanks...

Wolfie: Well...I get to hit Tadagay!

Akira: Yay! *gets hit by the hammer* What did you do that for?

Wolfie: I changed the dare a little for my liking...this is for Lelouch! *hits her three times really hard* And I'll continue if you talk...

Tadagay: Yay! I got spared! *gets hit by the hammer*

Wolfie: The next reviewer is Akira!

_*is slightly weak from poison* ouch my head *rubs where it mad contact with the ground*_

_Wolfie: grr...I'll show you..*pulls out gold potion, drinks it all* Ha! My immortality potion has come into effect! Your poison is futile!  
Lolouch: *gives horrible looking multi-colored wig* until your hair grows back, i guess.  
TadaGAY/ Ikuto/ Kuukai/ Rima: *stands there with army of squirrels and weasels, glares* ATACK!!*sics army on them*  
Amu: *dyes her hair every color of the rainbow and puts her in a duck suit with the beak and a tutu* Now do the Macarena!  
Kairi: *gives back your book 50 Tips on How to Get a Life* I order you to protect this book, Samurai's Honour!  
Yaya: *gives a Monster, is mixed with a potion that turns her into my slave* Now go buy me a cake!!  
ToShI/TsUbAsA: *** off* WHAT THE HELL KIND OF ** BODYGUARDS ARE YOU!?!?!?! BAKA BaKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!_

_How do you NOT KNOW who THE Sesshomaru is!? He's like, one of the smexiest Bishie in the history of Bishie HISTORY!! You NEED to watch more Inuyasha!!_

_Akira-chan OVR AND OUT! =3 *knock Wolfie out and shaves her head* hehehe...Oh it's GONNA be a WAR!!_

Wolfie: Aww man...but anyways...I have been immortal level 12 since the beginning of the talkshow! *evil laugh*

Lelouch: Don't mind her...it's one of the games she plays...and I won't need the wig. *throws the wig away*

Ikuto/Rima/Tadagay: *the squirrels do some horrible things to the hated trio*

Wolfie: Kuukai isn't here...

Amu: *cries but does as told*

Wolfie: You know that you match Rima now don't you?

Amu: So what?

Kairi: *salutes to Akira* Hai!

Akira: He'll soon be my new servant...

Wolfie: *hits her*

Yaya: *drinks it and becomes hyper active but goes for the cake*

Tsubasa/Toshiro(who is somewhere else): *hit the floor*

Wolfie: Sorry I don't watch Inuyasha...it's not my fault that the series wasn't that interesting for me when I last watched it...*gets knocked out by Akira*

Akira: *shaves Wolfie's head while laughing evilly*

Lelouch: *lifts Wolfie up after Akira is done* I'm going to save you this one time...I'll put her in a room without mirrors until the end of the show

Akira: *opens mouth to say something but gets shoved away by Calm and Crazy*

Calm/Crazy: The next reviewer is !

_Cg2:new-  
Nene:dares!XD_

_Cg2's dares:  
yaya:eat this *gives black licorice*  
tadase:i need practise in softball *starts batting softballs at him*  
kairi:here *tnt* i hope you know what 2 do  
rima:here's sumthing that will ** u off *does bala-balance wrong*  
utau:die u amuto-hater!*bloody death*  
ikuto:sorry bout killing ur sister, but now u can have amu!  
kukai:dump ur girlfriend & become nene's, she needs a boifriend!  
amu:4 once, i have nuthing 4 ya-.- damn-.-  
nagi:here, *miniskirt* wear it, now-.-_

_Nene's dares:  
amu:dye ur hair with this color *gives midnite blue dye* lets see if u can find out who u look like^^  
ikuto:nuthing!  
kukai:hit urself with a baseball, in the balls!XD  
utau:no touching ikuto 4 the next chapter^^  
nagi:i want cookies!& lots of them!  
rima:make out with nagi & say u liked it^^  
yaya:buy me all the ice cream u can get^^, steal sume of it if u have 2^^  
kairi:nuthing 4 u-.-  
tadagay:die!,by the way i need help with soccer,*Kicks Tadagay 2 the moon* he flew!0.0_

_Nene:so plz-  
Cg2:update soon!_

Yaya: *eats it and spits it out, then hands the cake Akira asked to Akira*

Tadagay: OW!OW!OW! *faints*

Kairi: It is endangering my book! *throws the tnt to Tadagay*

Tadagay: *explodes because of the tnt*

Cg2: *does the Bala-Balance wrong*

Rima: *is still tied up* When I get you I'll make sure that you will die and stay dead!

Cg2: *yawns and then kills Utau off*

Ikuto: *is shocked*

Amu: *is sad one of her best friends died*

Ikuto: I can have Amu? *is happy again*

Akira: Kuukai isn't here right now...and he will probably not dump Rikai...

Cg2: I'll make him if I need to.

Calm/Crazy: *sweatdrop*Let's continue with the dares?

Amu: *does happy dance*

Nagi: *wears the miniskirt*

Nene: Now it's my turn!

Amu: *dyes her hair then looks into the mirror* BLUE?!

Nene: *nods*

Ikuto: *huggles Amu* You want to be like me huh? Amu-koi...

Amu: *blushes like mad*

Nami: Kuukai still isn't here...and he probably won't return before the next chapter.

Utau: *lies dead on the ground*

Nagi: *starts baking like mad*

Nami: For your own safety we are going to skip this dare...

Yaya: *goes off to steal ice cream*

Kairi: Phew....

Tadagay:*while flying to the moon* THIS IS NOT FUNNY ANYMORE!!!!

Nene: Yes it is...

Nagi: Nene! I'm done! * a huge mountain of cookies *

Everbody: *screams and goes off to eat cookies*

Akihisa: And that's everything for today!I hope you liked it! I didn't! But since they promised me money I was glad to come. Please review or I won't get any money! The next guest is going to be Kakashi from Naruto! Bye! *camera falls*

Akihisa's voice: Hey leave some cookies for me too!


	18. Author's Notedun dun duuuuh

Author's Note.

Sorry...I have no excuse this time...okay actually I have lots of excuses but I'm not gonna mention them. Let's say I'm a busy person and I just couldn't manage to make the chapter done. Happy? No way you are gonna be happy but yeah a ten thousands of sorry s and pwease don't hurt me!*hands virtual choclate basket with lots of handwritten sorry s on it.

Love(or not),

Wolfie


	19. Chapter 19

**Warning!The following talkshow might not be suited for children under 18...actually now that I think about it...Let me start again. Warning! The following chapter is not suited for children under 18 who are reading this show for the first might contain scenes that are not proper for you. Might I say tha I said might. So don't get the wrong idea. All those who have already reviewed and read it before...Go ahead and start 's not gonna change you anyways.**

Wolfie:*To Akira: I used my awesome host powers again so the hair is fully grown back* Hi! It's time for my infamous talkshow again! Now today's guest is Kakashi who is late...as no worries! We still have our super awesome co-hosts! And Akira...and the stupid/idiotic SC cast. Well most of them is idiotic...

The idiots(Iku-pon,Amu,Rima,Tadagay and Yaya): Hey!!

Wolfie: *whacks Tadagay with the punishment hammer* I never got to use it after I got knocked out...which reminds me. *at the top of her lungs* AKIRAAAAAAAA! *starts chasing Akira*

Akira: *starts running away*

Rikai(who has returned from Hawaii): So let's start with the dares?

Calm: The first one is from Akira!

_WOTT!! Hooray for chaos! *is hiding from Wolfie behind an impenatrable force field* And now we begin~!_

_Ikuto: Hi doofus!!  
Wolfie: hahahaha! *transports studio to Texas* Lelouch: nothing bcuz u saved me  
Wolfie: *hands u a black wig*  
Rima: STOP BEING OBSESSED WITH AMU!! *takes the hammer and hits u with it*  
Kuukai/ Daichi: FUDGEE!  
Utau: *dyes hair pink*  
Kairi: how ya doion' so far?  
Yaya: Go get me a Root Beer Soda  
Ikuto:*shaves head*  
Amu: ...leave  
Tadase: *kicks him in a lake of paranas* hahahahaha!  
Kuukai/ ToShI/ TsUbAsA: *stands there with army of squirrels and weasels, glares* ATACK!!*sics army on them*_

_this is my evil day...FEAR IT! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Akira~chan_

Ikuto: I'm not a doofus!

Wolfie: *who has returned* Yes you are...

Ikuto: Am not!

Wolfie: This is not going anywhere...*knocks Ikuto out* Maybe I should make the gaps between the chapters longer? I mean I'm kind of tired always on Thursdays and Mondays and I have to write most of the chapter at that time...Maybe I should update once a week...Tell me what you think okay?And why the hell did you teleport the studio to Texas???

Lelouch: Thanks for not doing anything to me...

Akira: Ummm....Because! *hits Rima with the hammer and hands Amu a wig*

Amu: What am I supposed to do with it?

Kakashi: Hello. My name is Kakashi. Is this InsaneWolf42's Not-So-Hilarious Talkshow?

Wolfie: Yup... So guys this is Kakashi!

Kakashi: Nice to meet you all.

Akira: Can we continue with the dares now? *still holds the hammer*

Kakashi: *sweatdrops*

Wolfie: Sure!

Kuukai/Daichi: *stay at least five meters away from here*

Utau: *sees that her hair is pink* AHHHHHHHHH! NOW I LOOK LIKE THAT SL*T AMU!

Amu: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SL*T?!

Utau: YOU! YOU STOLE IKUTO FROM ME!

Ikuto: I AM YOUR BROTHER FOR GOD'S SAKE! AND DON'T YOU DARE TO CALL AMU A SL*T!

Wolfie/Akira: Actually...

Rikai/Cg2/Nene: if you think about it...

Calm/Crazy/Dana/Nami: Amu is actually a sl*t...

Ikuto: *tries to kill off the co-hosts and host*

Calm: *knocks him out*

Amu: *starts b!tch fighting with Utau*

Kairi: So far no one has tried to steal the book!

Akira: *pats him on the head*

Toshi: *protective so he kind off knocks Kairi out*

Yaya: Yes mistress...*goes off to steal the Root Beer Soda*

Akira: *laughs evilly then shaves Ikuto's head bald(A/N: I wanted to put offXD)*

Wolfie: Considering that I have to do it...*whiny voice* I don't wanna...but I'll have to...Bye guys! I'll return when the next dare for Amu comes! *runs off somewhere*

Kuukai/Tsubasa/Toshiro: Why us? *run away from the army*

Rikai: *saves Kuukai* Why do you this things to Kuukai?

Akira: No comment...

Kuukai: The next review is from Dana!

_GRAH!! I feel so guilty for not reviewing last chapter...I had so much homework I hardly ever got to see my laptop! ...To the dares...  
Amu:I wonder what would happen if I covered you in fish...*dumps a giant bucket of fish on Amu*  
Kairi:Talk in 3rd person for the rest of the chapter!  
Everyone:Let's see what happens when you all play 7 minutes in heaven! *evil grin*  
Hmm...Well that's it. Bye byes!_

Wolfie: *returns* Don't feel guilty! Think positive! At least you can review my show! And I know that you read my show so that's enough...and poor you...as I have said before I'm only doing my math homework...and there I also do only 3 out of 5 excercises (we have a nice book written by our teacher and we have to do 5 excercises everyday)

Dana: *dumps fish on her*

Wolfie: Niiiice...I'm happy I have to do this for only this chapter...I'll go change...*leaves*

Kairi: Kairi will do it!

Half of them: Yay!

The other half: *groans*

Wolfie: *returns* So let's start with the game? Who wants to go first?I know who want to go first! Lisa and Toshiro! (A/N: She has read the reviews before starting the chapter...actually she always reads them before cause they're funny but let's all act as if she doesn't okay?) *shoves Lisa and Toshiro into the closet and locks the door* Hehehe...and now they'll stay there until they confess and...oh well next review? I'll continue with the game after they have confessed to each other okay?

Lisa/Toshiro: *try to get out of the closet*

Nagi: The next review is from Lisa!

Lisa: Let us out!

_Ciao Amicos! I'm back from Italy! And Grazie molto for sending me and Toshiro there! I brought back photos and this *holds up bottle of Italian wine* It's supposed to be benissimo. Oh since your doing Amu's dares I'll just give the dares I planned for her to you. Except Ikuto will be replaced with Lelouch. Now to start._

_Toshiro: *holds up outfit similar to black lynx* Wear this and chara change my servent.  
Kukai: When you get back bring back coconuts! Lot's of them!  
Nagi: With a couple of those coconuts make some kind of desert.  
Rima/Tadagay: *places them on targets* Now don't move. *grabs rest of coconuts and puts them in catapult* FIRE! *releases and watches as two get hit by them*  
Yaya: *dresses up as scary dentist* Time for your check up! *pulls out drill* Now hold still while I give you a root canal! (I just want to scare her, I have no degree in dentistry)  
Kairi: Since you didn't do my homework *steals samurai swords* No swords or other weapons for a week!  
Utau: I wanna jump rope with your hair.  
Wolfie: *pulls out revealing devil outfit* Wear this and flirt/makeout with Lelouch.  
Everyone: Have some of my Italian wine!_

_Oh and Wolfie I don't think your b!itchy. Mean sometimes but that's to punish idiots on the show! *thumbs up* Oh BTW I'm not pregnant I'm still an innocent girl and would prefer to stay that way for awhile. If I was I would have to seriously punish Toshiro. No then I can't wait for your next update!_

Wolfie: Okay... * gets the costume and the chara and throws them into the closet* Wear it and chara change!

Kuukai: Here are the coconuts * shows a big pile of coconuts(A/N: That's kind of perverted actually...don't mind me it's not my fault that my mind thinks like that!Maybe it is...whatever just don't blame me!)*

Ikuto/Kakashi: *whistle*

Wolfie: Oh yeah...*beats Ikuto up*

Lelouch: Why did you do that?

Wolfie: This is for not letting Nagi and Rima kiss in a fanfiction I read!!!

Nami: *gets teary eyed*

Wolfie: No worries it's never gonna happen in this fanfic...I think...oh well *gives another kick to Ikuto* Now I'm satisfied...Ikuto got what he deserved. *goes to the closet and chara changes with Masshiro (which means that white wolf ears and a tail appear) * Wait a second...*kicks the closet a couple of times* Who allowed you to sleep?!

Lisa: *wakes up*

Wolfie: You are supposed to confess to him!

Lisa: Huh?

Wolfie: Confess to him!

Lisa: No! Why should I?

Wolfie: The sooner the better...then I can force you to get married earlier...

Lisa: You can't! I'm not 18!

Wolfie: Whatever just confess already!

Lisa: Fine! Toshiro?

Toshiro: Hmmm?

Lisa: *blushes but nobody sees it* I love you!

Toshiro: *same as Lisa* I love you too...

Wolfie: Finally...Now we can finish this chapter with ease...

Rikai: You're gonna finish it now?But what about my and Nami's review?

Wolfie: Don't worry I will do them too in this chapter...I never said I was gonna finish...I just said I can finish it now with ease...

Lisa: Um Wolfie? How about letting us out now?

Wolfie: Right! *kicks the door once and it opens*

Lisa/Toshiro: *get out of the closet*

Wolfie: Next pair! *shoves Utau and Rima into the closet* I think we should get another closet...I'm gonna let them be there for the rest of the show...no worries they will do the dares!*claps and another closet appears* Who's next? I know! Yaya and Kairi! *shoves them into closet nr. 2*Next dare?

Nagi: *starts making something*

Wolfie: And I have to get Rima out already? *sighs but gets her out of the closet*

Lisa: FIRE! *catapults the coconuts*

Tadagay: *gets knocked out*

Rima: *gets one in the face*

Rikai: *shoves Rima back into closet nr. 1[A/N: What did you think? That I would let her join(sorry that I'm thinking so weird and perverted) Kairi and Yaya?] *

Wolfie: *stops a random timer* And the seven minutes are over!

Lelouch: You actually timed it?

Wolfie: Nope...now...*opens closet door*

Yaya/Kairi: *making out*

Wolfie: Uhhh...Guys?

Yaya/Kairi: *still making out*

Wolfie: Tsk...Tsk...how spoilt the next generation is....*separates them with a stick*

Yaya/Kairi: *blushing madly*

Wolfie: *cheerful voice* Don't worry! Everybody supports the YayaxKairi couple here, I think?

Everybody except Amu: *nods*

Amu: I do not! It means I'll lose one of my fanboys!

Wolfie: Pfffffffft....you having fanboys...yeah right. I mean who would want a pink tomato as a girlfriend?

Co-hosts: Pink tomato?

Wolfie: Her hair is pink and she always blushes like a tomato...so she's a pink tomato.

Lisa: Okay...next dare!*dresses up etc etc*

Yaya: *faints in horror*

Kairi: What did you do to Yaya-san?!

Lisa: *raises eyebrow* Yaya-san?

Kairi: *blushes and shuts his mouth*

Lisa: No samurai swords...for a week.

Kairi: No! *faints*

Wolfie: How do you spell stupid?

Lisa: S-T-U-P-I-D?

Wolfie: Nope...W-O-L-F-I-E.

Lelouch: How come?

Wolfie: I got a bad grade in english...

Lelouch: So?

Wolfie: English...it's one of the easiest thing in Estonian school...I feel so stupid...*bangs head against the wall*

Lelouch: *holds a pillow infront of the wall* Somebody should get Utau?

Rikai: Right! *gets Utau*

Lisa: *starts jumping...and "accidentally" pulls her hair*

Utau: OUCH!

Lisa: Shut up!*throws Utau back into the closet*

Wolfie: *stops banging her head* I forgot to put another couple into the machin-I mean closet! Akira and Tsubasa! *shoves them into the closet*

Lisa: Machine?

Wolfie: Ummm...It only messes with peoples hormones a little bit...

Lisa: Define a little bit...

Wolfie: Not really much?I mean...let's say she will not do anything she will regret later on...

Lisa: You do know that people's hormones might be a little different?

Wolfie: Ummm...Is yes the correct answer?

Lisa: *slaps forehead* I'll better save her...*opens the closet*

Akira: *sleeping while Tsubasa is hugging her*

Lisa: Awwww...

Wolfie: *examines closet and then kicks it* It's broken I guess...

Lisa: Now...*pulls out revealing devil outfit*

Wolfie: Do I have to?It's not that I have anything against making out with Lelouch...just that costume is kind of...stupid.

Amu: *nods: Yes you have to...

Wolfie: *sighs but puts the outfit on* Well? How do I look?

Kakashi: *nosebleed*

Wolfie: That's why I hate revealing clothes...people start staring at you or in this case...nosebleed. *walks up to Lelouch and starts making out with him*

Rikai: *pulls out a curtain*

Lisa: Now let's have some of the wine!

Wolfie: *miraculously appears(for your information no I'm not an alcoholic) normal clothes on again*

Everybody: *takes a sip out of the wine*

5 minutes later...

Everybody: *lying on the ground of a destroyed studio*

Kazuma: *walks in* What in the name of awesome RSM(RuneScape Music) videos has happened here?

Amu: Beat-hiccup-s me...

Kazuma: The next review is from Nami!

Nami: Dat's me!

_that was a good chapie_

_To Wolfie: i dont think your b!tchy, I think you just act insane, like your pin name says.  
To ikuto: What did I say, dont kill tadase, now Amu is going to get it.  
To Amu: i want you to go into a lake filled with sharks, and dive in it and let the sharks eat you alive, slowly and to make it worst, Ikuto has to see you get eaten and cant hhelp you, no matter what he does, he cnat help, in Fact Ikuto! laugh at Amu while she's being eaten.  
To Nagi: Your sometimes bi-polar at certain times, but i still love you, so i dont mind, im like that to sometimes  
to Rima: since you dont like diying your hair, why not we shave if *has the thing that shaves hair in my hands* Were doing it any ways  
To Kairi: kiss tadase, to revive him.  
To Tsubasa: natsume will get you, i bet he is  
To Wolfie: Bring natsume in for the chapter and let him torture Tsubasa_

_thats it, PLEASE UPDATE SOON_

Wolfie: *drunk...obviously* How nice of you to say that!Want me to sing you a song?

Nami: Of course!

Wolfie: *starts singing the beer song*

Everybody: *sings along with weird words*

Ikuto: Uh oh...

Amu: *jumps into the lake(she's so drunk that she forgot that Wolfie was supposed to do the dare)*OUCH!

Ikuto/Wolfie/all the others that have somewhat shown that they are sadistic: *laugh*

Nagi: I love you too Nami...no matter how bi-polar you are. *starts making out with Nami*

Rikai: Since Nami is busy making out with Nagi then why don't we let Senbonzakura-dono do the job?

Senbonzakura: *starts shaving Rima's head*

Kuukai: When did he appear?

Rikai: I just saw him sitting there in the corner...so I thought he was bored.

Wolfie: I think we should kick him out.

Rikai: Why?

Wolfie: Cause he is Senbonzakura and wouldn't it be awesome if we get to kick THE Senbonzakura out?

Rikai: You've got a point. *kicks Senbonzakura out*

Kairi: *starts making out with Tadagay*

Tadagay: *wakes up*Huh?

Wolfie: *hits him with a loud BAM!* Okay who wants the next dare?

Everybody: The whole world wants the next dare!

Wolfie: I think I just got scared...if the real world would be watching my show then I would be scared to hell...

Lelouch: Why?

Wolfie: Too many reviews...I would probably die out of too much work.

Lelouch: *pulls her into a hug* Don't worry it won't happen...you're too lazy to continue the talkshow so much that the whole world would start watching it.

Wolfie: True...

Rikai: Sorry to invade your lovey-dovey moment but what happened with the next dare?

Wolfie: Oh right...Natsume will get you Tsubasa and for that I have brought him here. Tada*pulls Natsume out from who-knows-where-corner*

Natsume: Die, shadow...*sets Tsubasa on fire*

Tsubasa: *throws himself on the ground and starts rolling around*

Natsume: That won't work...

Akira: *throws water on Tsubasa*

Natsume: That won't work either...

Akira: *throws water on Natsume*

Natsume: *faints*

Tsubasa: *not on fire anymore*

Akira: Phew...let's get this pyromaniac out of here okay?

Wolfie: Maybe...I'll use him to take over the world? As long as I say it's for Mikan it should be okay shouldn't it?

Akira: Probably...

Nami: Next review?

Akira: The next review is from Rikai.

_Hey, Wolfie!  
I'll be sure to update...  
Anyway...  
Wolfie (Amu): Kiss Ikuto.  
Ikuto: Don't change that into a make-out scene.  
Amu (Wolfie): Kiss Lelouch.  
Lelouch: I watched Code Geass. It was pretty good. YOU LOOK SO AWESOME! Sorry. I normally like any anime character with black hair and a different colour of eyes.  
Kuukai: Luv you too, desu.  
Amu (Wolfie): ME AND KUUKAI ARE NOT DENSE...OKAY MAYBE WE ARE.  
I'll update soon!  
Bye,  
Akira Rikai_

Amu: *kisses Ikuto*

A/N: How the hell do you know what I'm thinking?????? Right now I thought of making Ikuto turn into a make-out scene and then I looked at his dare and I was like doh!You are all some kind of mind readers! Cause Nami did the same thing!And Akira is just torturing me with her mind...

Wolfie: *kisses Lelouch*

After a while ~desu

Wolfie: Back off Rika-chan! I'll never forgive you if you'll fall in love with him! Actually I would cause he is soooooo the best/awesomest/smartest/sweetest/cutest/handsomest person in the world!Now back ton the point. He's mine! *hugs him and won't let go of him*

Lelouch: I love you too Wolfie.

Kuukai: Awww...I love you Rikai-koi. *kisses Rikai*

Wolfie: Maybe I should add more Kuurikai moments into the story?

Rikai: *shows a thumbs up sign*

Wolfie: Anyways...Yes you two are kind of dense...at least in this sort of stories...yup you too are the most dense couple after Natsume/Mikan, Kashino/Ichigo and Naruto/Hinata...actually maybe I should add Ikuto/Amu too...Oh well...I still love your story Rika-chan...I'm kind of addicted to it...I don't read it everyday but if I had a chance to write like you I would write all the time at school and then copy it into the computer in the evenings. Actually I do write everyday a lot...but these are just dialougues not the whole story...and I have to think more Amuto,Rimahiko,Kuurikai etc moments...And I have to think an end to the story cause getting shot is not an option no matter how much I would like it.

Rikai: Somebody is getting shot?

Wolfie: Nope...no matter how much I want to...but I can't cause both endings after that would turn out crappy...Oh well gotta continue this show!Next review is from Cg2 and Nene-chan!

_Cg2:new dares  
Nene:who!_

_Cg2's dares:  
amu:wear this *very short white dress*  
ikuto:wear this *black suit*  
utau:wear this *purple evening gown with chains  
kukai:wear this *black suit with orange rose*  
rima:wear this *yellow & orange kimono*  
nagi:bake me a really big pink & blue wedding cake, it better be huge-.-  
yaya:no touching the cake ever-.-  
kairi:nuthing 4 ya-.-  
tadagay:wear this *lots & lots of chains_

_Nene's dares:  
amu:have a fake marriage with ikuto, & can i be the priest of ur wedding?  
ikuto:ur so welcome^^  
utau:plz dont protest during the wedding, or else you will be hung at the wedding.  
kukai:nuthing 4 ya manXD  
rima:cut ur hair, or make it straight & dye ur hair purple, u choose  
nagi:dye ur hair blonde & wear a pink kimono during the weddingXD  
yaya:no eating the cake for the wedding, it's mine!0.0  
kairi:take off ur glasses 4 the wedding  
tadagay:ur the pinata 4 the wedding! i wonder if there's any candy inside..._

_Nene:so plz-  
Cg2:update soon!_

Wolfie: I don't think that I would bother switching right now and fake marry Ikuto...plus it wouldn't make me blush anyways...so Amu let's make a deal: You'll be my maid for the next two chapters and I won't torture you in any talkshow for the next two chapters?

Amu: Deal. *gets dressed into the dress*

Ikuto: *dresses up*

Everybody else who had to: *dressed up or in Tadagay's case started carrying lots of chains*

Nagi: *bakes cake*

Wolfie: I have to hurry so...

Wedding is going in fastmotion (Cake explodes accidentally cause Amu's shoe fell on the switch that activated the bomb under the table and lots of people had fun beating up Pinaata Tadgay and actually the fake Wedding ended up being a disaster and there were lots of nosebleeds)

Wolfie: This was fun! Okay that's all for today! The next guest will be Allen Walker from -man! Anyways I have to run cause Nagi is mad about the cake thingy! Bye!

Lelouch: Don't forget to review!


	20. Chap 20 was going to be happy butit'snot

Wolfie: *pokes head out* Shhhh...*whispers* Hi it's time for my talkshow...but I kind of made Ikuto and Amu angry so they are hunting for me...today's guest is Allen Walker who will act as the host for a while. Bye! *screams the last part out loud and runs away*

Ikuto/Amu: *follow*

Allen: *smiles*Hello. So let's start with the reviews shall we?

Rikai: The first review is from Nami!

_Hi, im going to te q's:_

_to Ikuto: what have we learned?  
to Amu: sorry for doing that to you, but i did tell Ikuto i would hurt you if he kills TadaGay.  
To Nagi: i love you to *tackled him and start's making out with him, again*  
to Rima: how do you like it? being bald?  
to Kairi: kiss the one you like, on the lips  
To Tsubasa: like being burned by natsume?  
To TadaGay: heres and bunch of roses, hope you like them_

_That it for today, dont feel like making more or better questions. PLEASE UPDATE SOON_

Ikuto: *growls* That we should not kill Tadagays before we know our dares because Amu might get hurt that way.

Amu: I don't care...next time you shouldn't do something heartless like that!

Nami: *teary eyed* Am I heartless?

Nagi: Of course not...Amu-chan just doesn't realize that Wolfie hates her.

Amu: I know that Wolfie hates me!

Nami: I love you,Nagi.*tackles him and starts making out with him*

Wolfie: Nagi's dare: Check.

Rikai: When did you appear?

Wolfie: I don't know....So what did I miss?

Rikai: Nothing much...

Amu/Ikuto: *try to kill Wolfie but Allen protects her*

Allen: You shouldn't attack her! She's your friend!

Amu/Ikuto: Yeah right...She tortures us!

Wolfie: Don't listen to them Allen-kun. I'll help you kill the Millenium Earl if you protect me from those you get to eat as much as you want.

Allen: Okay!

Wolfie: Right Amu is my maid now! Amu bring me the most delicious pocky! And dress up as a slut and you have to steal it! And you can't get caught by the cops!

Amu: *leaves crying*

Wolfie: I think we should continue with the dares.

Rima: *sourly* I hate being bald.

Nami: No worries...it'll grow back...after a year or two.

Akira: *hands black wig*

Rima: *takes it puts it on*

Wolfie: Yay and the wig got into use!Now let's continue?

Kairi: *kisses Yaya*

Wolfie: *takes picture of it*

Akira: *takes the camera, throws it into the ground and stomps on it*

Wolfie: *looks hurt* WAAAAH!The whole world is against me again!Lelouch! *hugs him while crying*

Lelouch: Lack of sleep?

Wolfie: *nods* I'm getting old...My classmate is now fifteen and I'll be fifteen too! I don't want to! The older I get the less fun the world seems! And I can't sleep well...I woke up like 5 or 6 in the middle of the night and then got up at nine! And the day before I got up at nine too! On a weekend day! *cries and sobs some weird things*

Lelouch: *hugs her and pats her on the head*Next dare while I calm her down?

Nami: *nods*

Tsubasa: *glares at Nami* No.

Nami: *teary eyed because of the glare*

Tadagay: HOW LOVELY! *gets shot by three or five guns at the same time*

Killermachine5.5: Mission completed!

Everybody: O-O

Wolfie: What? I lost the remote okay?

Lelouch: Actually I took it from you...

Wolfie: Why?

Lelouch: Because.

Wolfie: And what are you going to do with it?

Lelouch: Nothing important...just making sure you don't kill too much of the reviewers. Or kill them if I don't like the dares.(A/N: Obviously I have influenced him too much.)

Everybody: *got scared and sweatrop*

Kazuma: *comes in a donut stuffed into his mouth* What did I miss?

Wolfie: Just tell them who the next reviewer is.

Kazuma: The next reviewer is Rikai!

_Yo ne, Wolfie!  
Hey, er, you know...  
Uh...  
I don't like Lelouch...I mean, I like him as a character, but not the way you do.  
Lelouch: Hi! YOU ARE AWESOME. Tell Wolfie that I was talking about Chamber Choir with you.  
Wolfie: Hi! I'm innocent! Okay, never mind. But you know, Lelouch is a great character, so I'm glad you like him.  
I am going to watch the movie soon! Next friday it comes out in theaters! WHOOT.  
Rima: No, seriously. Do you really like Nagi? Can you like him for the rest of your life?  
Nagi: You know...same as Rima.  
Kuukai: AM I DENSE?  
Wolfie: Thanx for the wonderful comments on my story!! Yours is great too.  
Ikuto: Do you ever sing when playing your violin? By the way, teach me how to play the violin! (steals violin from store) Now HURRY UP AND TEACH ME BEFORE THE POLICE COME!!  
BYE,  
Akira Rikai, running and running_

Wolfie: *not really convinced* Okay...but just keep away from him okay?

Rikai: Sure! *goes to Kuukai and sits into his lap*

Lelouch: She was talking about Chamber Choirs with me.

Wolfie: You should be happy Rika-chan...because after all he is the most awesomest character in the most awesomest anime!

Rima: YES! I CAN LOVE HIM FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!

Wolfie: YOU DON'T HAVE TO SCREAM! Besides Nami kind of already owns him...

Rima/Nagi: What do you mean?

Wolfie: Remeber when the studio got crashed andI had to build a new one?

Nagi: Yes...

Wolfie: I needed to get some money you know? And Nami,Rikai,Akira pay very well you know.

Nagi: *chara changes and starts chasing Wolfie*

Wolfie: *runs away* This isn't fun anymore you know?

Nagi:Wolfie!

Wolfie: Nope he cannot like Rima for the rest of his life...not before Nami has decided giving up on him...and then after that the world would end so yeah bad luck Rima.

Akira: What's so important about the world ending?

Wolfie: We all would die you know?

Akira: So what?We will die anyway...

Wolfie: Yeah but think of it in this way...You cannot do all the things you wanted to do and get into prison for it...well you can if you start right now...but I thought of graduating first and then taking over the world.

Tadagay: That was my plan!

Wolfie: *kicks him away* Yeah whatever...but I had this plan before watching Shugo Chara so haha...

Rikai: I think we should continue with the Kuukai-koi...am I dense?

Kuukai: No of course you are-

Wolfie: *pokes head out randomly* Yes you are...at least I think you are...

Rikai: *glares at Wolfie*

Wolfie: Okay I let the dense boy continue...

Kuukai: I am not dense!

Wolfie: Oh really?

Kuukai: Yeah really!

Wolfie: Okay...whatever you say dense boy! Oh and Rika-chan? It's not my fault your story is great...blame it on yourself!

Rikai: Okay...*walks off and steals the violin then comes back running* THE COPS ARE COMING!

Wolfie: WHA?? You know exactly that I am allergic to cops! Get them away now!

Rikai: I can't!

Wolfie: Fine...*dresses up as Amu and then beats the cops up, comes back*

Cops: There she is! *point at Amu then drag her away*

Ikuto: Amuuuuuu!

Wolfie: Shut up! You have to teach Rika-chan the violin!

Ikuto: *does a fast motion teaching lesson then gets knocked out by Wolfie*

Wolfie: This is for the time I had to freeze because the bus driver is completely weird!

Rikai: But Ikuto wasn't the bus driver...

Wolfie: Who cares?

Rikai: I don't...

Wolfie: Next review!

Crazy: The following review is from Lisa, so please pay attention because it may cost your life if you don't. The end.

_Hi love the new chappie! Oh and great nickname for Amu. I personally like to call her Flamingo-head (anyone who steals my nickname for her shall feel my wrath.) Now then for each dare I made a comment on some of the annoying things the characters do before punishing them. So not only do I hurt them physically but emotionally as well. Muwahahahaha!_

_Amu: your an idiot who needs to admit her feeling already! *hits with punishment hammer repeatedly*  
Ikuto: Your a perv and a pedo. *blows up his catnip*  
Tadagay: I hate you just die. *releases the mini dinos from Jurassic Park 2* Now my pretties attack.  
Rima: I dislike you. Your a spoiled rich midget who think you can get whatever you want just because you parents fight! WE all have problems so deal with it! *locks her on a never ending roller coaster, the pee your pants one not the fun one*  
Yaya: Your a spoiled brat. You just want to be a baby because you got a younger brother how self centered is that! People like you irritate me! *throws cockroach in her face*  
Kairi: Your annoying too! Thinking your better just because your a bit smart! Well I know something you don't know you have no life! *kicks off a cliff*  
Utau: You love your brother in a non-brotherly way! What's wrong with you! *sets her hair on fire burning it off completely*  
Kukai: You smile to much. It just irks me a bit. *throws soccer ball in a dumpster filled with rats*  
Nagi: Your a cross-dressing lire and faker! *cuts hair short* Now no more dressing in drag!_

_Sorry for mini rants about the SC cast but I've been having a bad week and I have to release my stress somehow. Better this then... something else. Oh BTW Akira wants me to give this message to you *reads letter*  
Dear Wolfie,  
I feel as if I've been locked in a cage. My only access to the outside world has been taken, and this friggen sucks.  
Signed Angel of Randomosity AKA Akira  
Poor Aki, as her friend I ask you forgive her. For it's not her fault. Don't worry she is plotting a comeback, So please update soon!_

Wolfie: I should have done that on the first chapter! And the Pink Tomato is right now away so we have quiet and peace...well almost.

Lisa: *does and says everything what's standing in the review*

Amu: *cries*

Ikuto: *saddest child like look ever* the catnip...*then faints*

Tadagay: *gets ripped to peaces and then the dinosaurs spit him out*

Rima: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Yaya: EWWWWWW! A COCKroach...(A/N: This is not a typo...)

Kairi: *gets smashed*

Wolfie: And I just thought he actually is a nice guy...well that's what happens...nice guys die.

Utau: MY HAIR! MY PRECIOUS HAIR! *faints*

Kuukai: How could you do that to a soccer ball?

Rikai: It's okay Kuukai-koi...you can always get a new one.

Nagi: THE HAIR! * faints while crying at the same time?*

Nami: NAMI TO THE RESCUE! *magically grows his hair back*

Nagi: *wakes up and thinks it was just a dream*

Wolfie: I'll forgive her...for now...plus this show is meant for releasing the stress watching your favorite characters suffer and feel the pain of agony...*starts giggling evilly*

SC cast: *sweatdrop*

Toshiro: Lisa?

Lisa: Hmm?

Toshiro: I think we should leave this show...and never come back.

Lisa: No way! It's so fun in this show! By the way the next and last reviewer is Akira!

_i'm being lazy today...this will also be my last review for 6 MONTHS!! Because my parents are **..._

*is laughing at Toshi and Lisa* hahaha my poor brother hahaha

Tsubasa: *sniffs* I'm going to miss you..*kisses Tsubasa*  
Wolfie: our war is going to have to be postponed for a while, unless i can get Lisa to post them for me...I wanted to steal Kakashi's mask!! NO FAIR!!  
Amu/Rima: GET. A LIFE!  
Yaya: have a long and happy relatoinship =]  
Kairi: keep up the good work soldier! *steals swords back and gives them*  
Leouch: *hugs briefly* good luck my friend  
Natsume: *sprays him with freezing cold water hose*  
Amu: you are a sl*t  
Toshi: I am now giving all custody rights over you to Lisa until I'm able to come back so...*leaves then comes back in with bunches of junk that belong to Toshiro*..you are officially moved out of my home. Good bye, and...good luck dealing with her dogs..*snickers evilly and walks away*  
Kukai/Rikia: I bid you farewell...*hands them roses with bees in them*  
Ikuto: ...*stares at him*..i got nothin...*walks away*  
TadaGAY: *catapults him to a lone island far far away where my army of rabid squirrels and ferrets live* hahaha it's a good bye present to them, I'm letting them torture you for as long as they want. Wolfie is allowed to use this island aas well, they actually like anyone that i happen to be friends with.  
Nagi: *hugs*  
Everyone: GOD BYE! I WANT PRESENTS!! If I don't get a gift from everyone here, there will be CONSEQUENCES!

~Akira-chan~  
Eater of all things Fudgy and covered in cheese...m...

Wolfie: *jaw drops* FOR SIX FRIGGIN MONTHS?!I just found something fun to do and this thing is going to be postponed for six months? Do you really hate me that bad?

Akira: No...

Wolfie: Make sure you get Lisa to post them! And if possible then please convince Lisa to tell you what happens every chapter!Especially in math class so you start laughing at a random time and the math teacher is going to glare at you! Oh my god I feel like I'm losing a reviewer forever...Plus you just now make me to continue this story for six months...plus at least two if we want to get a fair war...Why has the world be so cruel? *starts crying*

Lelouch/Allen: *pat her on the back* It's not like she's dying or something...

Wolfie: Well *sniff* her review seems like it...*sniff* WAAAAAH! *tackles/hugs Akira*

Akira: *kicks her off and kisses Tsubasa*

Wolfie: I promise that you get to steal Kakashi's mask...after you can review again...

Akira: *kiscks Rima/Amu* My goodbye gift for you.

Yaya: *salutes* Yes ma'am!

Kairi: *smiles and hugs Akira for 5 seconds*

Lelouch: Yeah you too...it's just six months...

Wolfie: What do ya mean just six months?!It's like forever! *cries rivers now*

Lelouch: *brings her into the other room just in case*

Natsume: You! *faints*

Allen: *kicks Natsume out* Kicking useless characters out: Check.

Amu: *somewhere from prison* I'm not a sl*t!

Toshi: What do you mean I'm moved out?

Akira: *shrugs and hands Rikai and Kuukai the roses*

Rikai/Kuukai: Aww...*until...* OUCH! AHHHHHH!

Akira: *laughs evilly*

Ikuto: YES!

Akira: *turns around and comes back and kicks him where it hurts the most*

Ikuto: *whimpers*

Tadagay: *dies...a couple of hundred times*

Nagi: *hugs back* We'll miss you...

Wolfie: *walks in and shows her the bunch of presents* There...a really rare dagger from my weapon collections from me, a Tsubasa keychain from Lelouch, a STFU! B!TCH shirt from Rima, a lot of cheese,candy and other yummy stuff from the others, an alice stone from Tsubasa( that means with the stone you can use his powers for a little bit.), and a really big Good Bye we'll miss you cake from Nagi! So I hope you enjoy your gifts and when we meet again in 6 months you will have lots of evil dares for the SC cast!

Akira: And that's it for today! The next star guest is going to be Harry Potter from the Harry Potter saga! And the next chapter is coming out on Thursday! So please read and review!

Wolfie/Akira and the others: *leave for Akira's farewell party*


	21. Chapter 21

Wolfie: Congrats people you don't believe how happy I am that my one of my really good friends doesn't read this...oh and welcome to the talkshow!And Amu is back because somebody *glares at Ikuto* bailed her out of jail...

Ikuto: *opens mouth to say something but gets kicked out by Wolfie*

Harry: Why are you happy about your friend not reading your show?

Wolfie: Let's say...we in Estonia use the term "thinking to the left side" when somebody says something innocent like "I like bananas..." and you think...you know what I mean...and she's probably thinking as many times to the left side as I am so if she would read this show I would have at least gotten 5 comments on how "naughty" I am...maybe not naughty but oh well...and if she was here this talkshow would be different...very different...like you all would be saying weird things...and all the times you leave. Well I better stop now...

Harry: *sweatdrop*

Akira: OH MY GOD IT'S HARRY POTTER!

Random Bodyguards: *drag her away*

Akira: *cries*

Wolfie: The first review is from Akira!Probably gonna be the last one for 6 months though...Oh and to answer the question that might have been popping up...Yes, I am perverted...or at least people have ruined the innocent me I was 2 or 3 years ago...*sighs*

_%after the Goodbye Party%_

_-gasps dramatically and reaches out- Noo! I wanna see Harry!! T~T life is so unfair..._

_Message to Toshi:_

_Dear Toshiro,  
Yes, I am kicking you out of the house for six months. You will be living with Layla from now on. I pity you. (to Layla) I hope the dogs enjoy their new chew toy!!_

_p.s. Layla, I'll give you a list of my dares later.  
*Leaves for good*_

Wolfie: You got to see Harry! Even though for three seconds...which reminds me...*takes Harry's wand* Avada Kedavra! *points the wand at Tadagay*

Tadagay: *dies*

Wolfie: Now that this is done...Poor Toshiro...I'm gonna miss you pal...

Toshiro: What do you mean?

Lisa(Layla): *all sparkly eyes* You are gonna live with me! *tackles Toshiro and starts talking in a high-pitched voice about how much fun they are going to have*

Wolfie: Ne Lisa? Maybe I should change your name into Layla?

Lisa(Layla): *thinks* I'll answer in the review...

Wolfie: Okay...the next review is from Dana(rockerchara13)!

_Yo! I have returned! ...AGAIN! It seems like I'm only reviewing every other chapter lately...  
All Shugo Chara boys:Go spend all your money on Valentine's gifts, and then give 'em to the one you love!  
All Shugo Chara girls:You have to go on a date with whoever gives you a Valentine.  
Doesn't this suit the time of year? Yes, I know many of you will be coming to kill me later...BYE BYES!_

All of the boys: *go spend their money*

Wolfie: It's actually a little bit too early...and Dana it's not your fault...it's mine cause I update too fast...

Rikai: The boys are slow...

Wolfie: Let's play truth or dare? *smirks evilly but the girls fail to notice*

All the girls: *agree*

A while later

Boys: *walk in and drop their presents,chocolates,cards and whatever they had in their hands...*

Most of the girls(Nami,Rikai,Calm,Amu and Rima): *half naked*

Wolfie: *looks bored*

The other girls: *laugh nervously*

Boys: *blush*

Wolfie: *shoves the girls into the dressing room*

Lelouch: Wolfie, I'm gonna assume that you did something again...what did you do?

Wolfie: *really innocently* I played Truth or Dare with them...

Lelouch: *blush*

Kuukai: *is also blushing(from seeing Rikai half naked)* But how did the half of them end up half naked?

Wolfie: Ummm...I put a little twist to it?

Nagi: *same as Kuukai only put Nami instead of Rikai there* And what was that little twist?

Wolfie: When you didn't want to do the dare or answer the question you had to take one garment(I didn't know what to put there so I looked it up in an Estonia-English wordbook) off...

Ikuto: *what do you think?same as Kuukai of course(only switch Rikai with Amu)* How many dares and questions did you give?

Wolfie: All of them?

Girls: *all are coming in not half naked anymore*

Wolfie: The giving Valentines and going to a date part is gonna be in the next chapter!

Rikai: Nobody is going to kill Dana...

Dana: Phew...The next reviewer is Nami!

_...WHALA!, dont asked, im board, XD_

_To Amu: Ha! you think i care being called heartless, well i dont, in fact i love that word, but call me a nobody, it suits me better (really love, KH XD) but blame Ikuto for that, i did warn him.  
To Ikuto: now you know the consencouensis, in doing something i tell you not to do. Plus Amu still likes Tadase, even if he's gay, that just shows a gay is better then you  
To Nagi: you hate me, you got angry when you found out i owned you (Which in a way i dont, i just love you so much), so do you hate me?  
To Tsubasa: i like you from Gakuen Alice, but Koko, bets you, he's just so funny  
To Rima: You can always wear a wig, here *gives her a hanna montana wig, with spiders inside of it*  
To Tadase: Here's a puppy, you like dogs dont you? *No killing him, if he does, I kill them*  
To Yaya: grow up and kiss Kairi, XD_

_thats it for now, PLEASE UPDATE SOON_

Amu: *sour look on her face*

Ikuto: *hugs her* What's wrong Amu-koi?

Amu: You...

Ikuto: I'm sorry but I killed Tadase because I was jealous...Don't you hate that nasty feeling too?

Amu: I do...I'll forgive you...*about to kiss him when Wolfie shoves them away*

Wolfie: Sorry I am in no mood for some stupid love scenes now...I don't know why but because I somehow hated food today I had only one appropriate meal today and it sucks so yeah I don't want to see you two in a love-dove mode...so cut it out will ya?

Ikuto: Tadase is not better than me!

Rikai: I agree with the idiot...

Nagi: Silly...I don't hate you it was just I was angry at Wolfie because she sold me to you even though she doesn't even own me...

Wolfie: *turned to stone*

Lelouch: She's sensitive about that...

Nami: I love you..*kisses Nagi*

Wolfie: That's it! I'm leaving! *leaves*

Tadagay: *thinking* Yes now's my chance!*walks up to Lelouch and kisses him*

Wolfie: *randomly walks in again and sees Tadagay kissing Lelouch and gets teary eyed* So you like him more than me?

Lelouch: *pushing Tadagay off* What? No! He just came and...

Tadagay: There's no point in pretending Lelouch-hun...She just found out so what's the point in hiding it?

Wolfie: *starts crying and runs away*(A/N: That should never had happened...curse my fingers)

Co-hosts: *beat Tadagay up*

Lelouch: *runs after Wolfie*

Harry: So for the time being let's continue with the dares?

Tsubasa: What's so good about that mind reader?

Nami: Uhhh...he's making pranks and being the random character in the anime/manga?

Tsubasa: *speechless*

Rima: Thanks...*puts the wigs on and the spiders start crawling* EWWWWWWWW!

Tadagay: Ye-*faints*

Nami: Oh well the puppies won't die today...they're too cute to die...

Amu: For three seconds I thought you were evil...like seriously evil...

Yaya: *stands still for five seconds* Grow up: complete! *starts making out with Kairi*

Calm/Crazy: The next review is from Cg2 and Nene!

_Nene:sorry 4 not R&R-ing!  
Cg2:we have total writer's blok 4 dares!  
Nene:update soon!  
Cg2:amen_

Harry: What's the point of a show if people don't even make proper reviews?

Nene: Shut up!

Cg2: If Wolfie hears you she might think the same and doesn't update that fast as now!

Dana/Rikai/Nami/Lisa: Yup...and that would be stupid...

Lelouch: *comes back really depressed* Wolfie refuses to leave her house...*goes into the emo corner*

_Hi Wolfie.  
Akira, when you get back...TREAT THE FREAKIN' BEE STINGS!  
Wolfie, it's okay, the whole world is apparently against me too...and you're lucky you're fifteen, I'm only twelve. Almost thirteen. (eyes glint)  
Please update your story!  
Kuukai: (huggles)  
Ikuto: Really. Okay, let's see...Don't say anything to Amu for the rest of the chapter!  
Amu: Deal with that.  
Nami: I thought you only liked Nagi as a cousin...  
Tadase: Consolation prize for how much you fail to Ikuto...Kiss Amu on the lips.  
Amu: Aw, isn't that nice of Tadase? (glares at her)  
Kairi: Do you like Yaya-chan?  
Yaya: Kuukai or Kairi?  
Wolfie: Make one of the co-hosts jump off a cliff!  
Rima: (magically makes her hair come back)There. Now go impress Nagi. By the way, who was it...  
Nami: In my talkshow, you mentioned that you thought Rima and Nagihiko were perfect together! I don't get it-now you don't want to give Nagi up? What about Rima?  
Nagi: Okay, Nagi. Here's the thing. In my talkshow, Nami thought Rimahiko was awesome. Now she loves you. What do you think about that? She used to only like you as a character, not like now.  
Kuukai: Confession! I used to like (gulp) Tadase...Don't ask why. Then, after I found out how terrible he was, I started to admire you...then I started liking you... And stuff.  
Bye,  
Akira Rikai_

Lelouch: Wolfie is actually fourteen...she's gonna be 15 in May...

A/N: By the way the world seems really against me...I kind of can't eat proper meals now...well at least at mornings I can't...and sometimes when I smell food I feel like puking...my dad thinks it's from the lack of sleep...isn't that great?plus believe me after when you get 14 you are soo gonna be sad that you aren't 13 anymore...and it's the same when you get 15(another friend of mine was like that)...

Kuukai: Aw...*huggles back*

Ikuto: *jaw drops* WHAT??

Amu: *goes into the emo corner*

Nami: Uhh....ehehehe...well...you see...bye! *runs off with Nagi*

Tadagay: *kisses Amu on the lips*

Amu: *smiles princely smile* Of course it is...

Rikai: *smiles and turns back at her*

Amu: * imitates puking*

Kairi: Yes!

Yaya: Kairi-koi! *starts making out with Kairi*

Wolfie: *marches in, takes Tadagay and Rikai and runs out*

After a while

Rikai: *screaming at the top of her lungs when she falls off the cliff*

Tadagay: *bloody...and falling*

Rikai: *comes in wet and drags Nagi and Nami with her*

Rima: *smiles at Nagi*

Nami: *glares at her*

Nagi: *smiles back*

Nami: *gets teary eyed*

Rikai: I'm gonna ignore Nami's dare for now but what do you think about it Nagi?

Nagi: Uhhh...it is weird...but she mentioned it was because there was too much competition...

Rikai: *checks it up*

Kuukai: You used to what????

A/N: Don't worry...I actually knew from the beginning(ep 3) that Amu is going to be with Ikuto...and I still sometime I liked Tadamu...but that was only until episode 20...so yeah...and confession! I'm such a big fangirl of Lelouch that I can't stand even reading fanfiction of Lelouch...I read one but the ending was kind of weird...and there weren't any love scenes luckily...but I have tried reading it but I stopped after reading the summary...

Rikai: But I love you now Kuukai-koi!(A/N: Pwease don't hurt me...for a split second I thought of him being mean to you like "how could you like Tadagay" and "I don't want to see you again..."but then I thought about how bad the world is against you...so I decided to not do it...Cause I care too much about my reviewers)

Kuukai: Aww...I love you too. *kisses Rikai*

Nagi: The next review is from Lisa!

_Me: Hello Minna! Today not only am I telling you my reviews but Angel of Randomosity AKA Akria as well.  
Toshi: *Hands list*  
Me: Now for the reviews._

Akira:  
Hi Wolfie! I miss you guys...  
We have figured out a system which is that Lisa will review for me. So LET THE DARES BEGIN!!

Ikuto: How does it feel to know that most of the girls here are more perverted than you, or that your GF's a sl*t?  
Amu: STOP LIKING OTHER BOYS THAN IKUTO!  
Tadagay: ... why the heck are you still alive?!  
Utau: ...*-shaves her head* haha!  
Nagi/Nami: ... you guys are so wierd...  
Rima: I ORDER you to get THERAPY!  
Kairi/Yaya: Am I the ONLY person that likes you guys?!  
Harry: Can I have an autograph please?!

THAT'S ALL FOR 2DAY!

Me: Now for my dares!  
Amu: *super glues her hand to Ikuto* Now you can stay with him forever!  
Ikuto: *hands two tickets* They're for a haunted house. *smirk* Enjoy your date!  
Utau: *grabs sharpie and draws on her bald head* Do you like it?  
Kukai: Here a soccer ball signed by *insert famous soccer players name* Hope you like it. *hands remote control to Wolfie and whispers* it controls the ball and has a self destruct button enjoy!  
Nagi: *attaches lie detector*Under your goody-two shoes look your a pervert! *points dramatically* I bet when you dress as Nade-chan you peeked at girls changing during gym class didn't you! Don't lie either the detector will shock you if you do!  
Rima: *throws in giant kiddie ball-pit you know the ones that are difficult to move in* Try getting out of that midget! Oh and by the way the black ones explode when you touch them!  
Kairi: *pulls to dressing room* Now wear that! *he comes out in blow up Sumo suit* Now go wrestle against some real sumo men!  
Yaya: Here meet cookie monster! *drops cookies between them* now fight!  
Harry: Can I borrow your wand? I have some people to punish AKA annoying teachers and students.

Me: Well that's it!  
Toshi: Can I take the collar and leash off now?  
Me: But Toshi-koi! *puppy dog eyes* Your my puppy! *glomps*  
Toshi: *blush* Fine  
Both: Update soon!

A/N: Yay! At least Akira has found a way to review...

Ikuto: Most of the girls are more perverted than me?

Akira: *rolls eyes* Duuuhh...plus all of the reviewers are younger than you! (A/N: At least I think so...)

Ikuto: *faints*

Amu: I don't!

Akira: You lie...

Amu: I don't!

Akira: *knocks her out* Now...HARRY! *tackles Harry and asks him tons of questions*

Harry: *pretty confused*

Tadagay: I don't know...because I love Lelouch too much?

Utau: *gets so mad that she explodes*

Nami/Nagi: We're not!

Rima: I refuse to get therapy for something that I'm not doing!

Kairi/Yaya: No you're not...Wolfie calls us from time to time to tell us that she likes us...

Akira: Oh...

Harry: *gives her a paper with his name on it* Here you go...

Lisa: *glues Amu's and Ikuto's hand together then stuffs the tickets into Ikuto's pocket*

Utau: *explodes again*

Kuukai: *sparkly eyes* Thanks!

Somewhere else aka Wolfie's messed up house

Wolfie: *finds remote* What the hell is that for? *starts clicking the buttons and suddenly hears a bang*Huh? Probably a cat got killed...I hope it was Ikuto(A/N: Seems like she's mad)

In the studio

Everybody: Wow...

Kuukai: *teary eyed*

Rikai: *comfrots him...*

Nagi: I didn't peek at them...and no I am not a pervert.

Amu: *wakes up* Nagi? Why is your hair full off electricity?

Nagi: *smiles painful smile* I don't know Amu-chan...

Lisa: See! I was right!

Nami: O-o

Wolfie: *walks in again,shoves Kuukai and Rikai into a closet and then leaves again*

Rima: AHHHHHHH! *comes out with burnt hair.*

Kairi: *dresses up as sumo and starts fighting sumo's* hsgajhsdhgsd...ouch!*comes back beaten up*

Yaya: *starts kissing his wounds...scratch that, she kisses his face*

Cookie monster: *eats all the cookies*

Harry: Sure...*hands wand to Lisa*

Akira: Uh oh...

Lisa: *dashes off with Toshi and the wand*

Harry: And that's it for today! Cause somebody told me that we haven't any reviews. And there's is not gonna be a star this chapter is coming out earlier because Wolfie thought you would be happy...The next chapter is up on Saturday!See you!

Kuukai/Rikai: *from the closet* HELP!!!!


	22. Chapter 22

Rikai: Hello and welcome to Wolfie's talkshow! Wolfie isn't here because Tadagay was an idiot and kissed Lelouch and she somehow got convinced by Tadagay that Lelouch likes Tadagay back which actually isn't possible...so today we have the idiotic SC cast, a depressive Lelouch and crazy co-hosts. And Lisa somehow got us a guest star too! Welcome GIR!

GIR: I Love tacos!

Rikai: Awww isn't he cute?

Tadagay: HE IS! *tries to hug GIR but gets killed by Akira*

Akira: Never touch him Tadagay...you have been warned. *goes off to huggle Tsubasa*

Tadagay: *revived(A/N: New record!)* What kind of warning is this?

Akira: *huggles Tsubasa and glares at Tadagay the same time*

Tadagay: *gulps*

Rikai: *sweatdrops* How about we start with the reviews?

GIR: The first review is from Dana!

_HI! I'm so happy today! I have so many Shugo Chara songs on my mp3 now! I'm telling everyone I can find about it! Yay! ...I need to learn to shut-up...  
Amu:Here's a love potion that will make you fall in love with the 1st person you see!  
Ikuto:*shoves in front of Amu*  
Nagi:OMG! YOU SING AND DANCE SO AWESOMELY!! YOU. ARE. AWESOME!!  
...Wow, I'm hyper today...hahaha..._

Amu: *drinks the potion*

Dana: *shoves Ikuto infront of Amu*

Ikuto: Wha-?

Amu: *falls in love and starts giggling and blushing*

Ikuto: That...freaks me out...okay it's nice to be loved once in a while...but this is creepy...

5 seconds

Ikuto: *makes out with the creepy Amu

Kazuma: *tries to lick a donut piece from his elbow*

Rima: *tries to flirt with Nagi*

Nami: *glares at her and every time Rima and Nagi don't look she kicks Rima*

Others: *doing random stuff*

Nagi: Thanks for the compliment...I guess

Dana: Your welcome...*goes off to do what she did which means prank calls to random people*

Yaya: Ummm...shouldn't we continue with the reviews?

Rikai: *sitting in Kuukai's lap* Right...The next review is from Nami!

_im just going to the questions._

_To Ikuto: Tadase is better then you and thats that  
To Amu: Are you angry because your words dont offend me, oh well, i dont care.  
To Tsubasa: I like Koko, because he is random, when it comes to spilling out things and comeing out of nowhere with his flying friend. I like you, dont get me wrong, but Koko is my 1st in my list of Gakuen alice boys.  
To Rikai: i do like Rima and Nagihiko together, I just like the fact that i can have Nagi for myself here and I can torture Rima. In your Talkshow, i could of acted the same, but Rima was already fighting with someone there for Nagi. so to get close to him, i would rather have been his cousin. But here, I WIN! By the way, i always loved Nagi, he's my favorite boy out of any anime boys i've known and thats alot.  
To Rima: -cuts part of her hair- you should have it shorter, it would look nice to your small size  
To Nagi: I still love you. Yes i amited that i like u and Rima togheter, but like i said, i would have fought for you in the other talkshow if it werent for the competition for you.  
To Wolfoe: can there be some times where im not like a crybabay, im not like that in real life, but id dont mind if you contiune to do it_

_PLEASE UPDATE SOON_

Ikuto: He is?

A/N: Ahhh...why is the sentence so wrong and why is ice cream so...weird? I mean you can do tons of weird things with it so people will think you're pervert...why do I have the feeling that I'm the only pervert here?

Lisa: *painting Toshiro's nails while Toshiro is sleeping* Nagi is a pervert too....

Amu: *giggles* I don't care either...I only care for Ikuto! *hugs/tackles Ikuto and starts kissing him*

Tsubasa: Oh...okay.

Rikai: Okay...

Nagi: I love you too Nami-chan*smiles the super awesome smile he smiles and kisses Nami*

Rima: I'm not small! I'm just shorter than the others!

Rikai: Yeah sure you are...

Nagi: *busy making out with Nami*

A/N: I fulfilled your wish...well I'm gonna be the crybaby... and I forgot...I still sense as if Rikai is freaking down or something...so Kuukai if you would please go on a date with her? And the others might give the chocolates and go on the dates too...

Rikai: *smiles* Thanks...*dashes off with Kuukai*

The other couples(Akira/Tsubasa,Lisa/Toshi,Amu/Ikuto,Yaya/Kairi,Nami/Nagi, Kazuma and Utau????): *go to the dates too*

The other co-hosts and characters: *go to have some fun*

Akira: *comes back and kicks Tadagay out of the studio and takes GIR with her*

Tadagay: *dead*

Lelouch: *still in the emo corner*

Wolfie: *opens door, comes in, decorates the studio(in 5 freaking seconds) and then notices Lelouch* Crap...

Lelouch:*sees her, face lits up* Wolfie! What are you doing here?

Wolfie: *silence...then she runs away*

Lelouch: *tries to stop her but fails(I'm pretty sure I'm better at sports than Lelouch) then goes back to the emo corner even more depressed*

2-3 hours later

The couples: *return*

Rikai: Huh? Who decorated the studio?

Akira/Lisa: We didn't do it!

Nami: Then who did? The other co-hosts?

The co-hosts: *return and ask the same question as Rikai*

Nagi: So they didn't do it huh...Lelouch? Did you do it?

Lelouch: *gets even more depressed(that should be me actually...I feel depressed) and shakes his head* Wolfie did...

The co-hosts: I thought she would refuse to go out of her house?

Lelouch: I thought the same...But she was there...

Kuukai: I think we should announce the next reviewer?

Rikai: Right. The next reviewers are Lisa and Akira!

_Me: Hi Wolfie! Oh and thanks for the wand Harry! *returns wand* I guess you can change my name to Layla, it's my OC name for stories like Shugo Invasion xD (check Akira's profile), but Lisa is my real name.  
Akira: You do know it's dangerous to reveal your real name online right?  
Me: There's too many Lisa's out there though.  
Akira: True, oh and thanks for the autograph Harry!  
Me: Oh yeah since you don't have a guest star this time I brought GIR from Invader Zim! *pulls out green dog*  
GIR: I Love tacos!  
Me&Akira: Kawaii! *hugs*  
Toshi&Tsubasa: *glares* Dumb mut!  
Me: You two need to chill GIR's just a robot.  
Akira: Yea see! *unzips dog costume revealing blue eyed robot*  
Toshi: Whatever but what about the dares?  
Akira: Oh right! I'll go first!_

_Wolfie: *knocks on your door* Wolfie? Please don't be depressed anymore! I even came for a visit!  
Lelouch: *hands mouthwash* That must have been disgusting.  
GIR: Let's sing the Doom song! Doom! Doom! Doom! Doom! Doom!  
Ikuto: Shave your head, then Amu's head. Do it or I'll catapult you to the island...  
Amu: *hands colorful wig* wear this  
Layla: Read a yaoi fanfic Rated M! (muwahahaha)  
Yaya/Kairi/Rima/Nami: -smae as Layla-  
Toshi/Tsubasa: BAKA!  
Utau: *braids hair into a helicopter*  
Rikai/Kukai: *ships them off to Haiti* Go help somebody!  
Tadagay: *has him tied up in a catapult* This is for kissing Lelouch and making my friend sad! *cuts rope and he flies to rabid squirrel and weasel island*_

_Akira: LAYLA YOU NEXT!_

_GIR: I wanna sing the doom song too! *joins GIR and Akira*  
Tadagay: Stop kissing Lelouch and other people. *hands dolls that look like (insert name)* You can only kiss these! 9don't worry they explode on contact.)  
Ikuto: Take care of your woman darn it!  
Amu: Go make some AMUTO babies already! (GIR: Chocolate Bubblegum Babies! *does cheer*)  
Rima: *ties to chair* Now GIR sing the song that doesn't end for her!  
Nagi: *puts shock collar on him* Because I proved your perverted in the last chap. this collar will now shock you when ever you act/think perverted.  
Nami: You can't take the collar off unless you can survive a day on Akira island of rabid rodents or kiss Lelouch and risk getting killed by Wolfie.  
Kukai: Here! *hands soccer balls that explode on contact* Enjoy!  
Utau: Because you liked your brother in an unholy way *splashes with holy water* May the power of Christ compel you! May the power of Christ compel you!  
Yaya/Kairi: I've entered you two in an Anime couples contest. *hands Naruto and Hinata costumes* Yaya will be Naruto and Kairi will be Hinata, Now Go!_

_Me: Well that's it!  
Akira: This must be your longest review ever.  
Me: It is, oh and I'll probably bring GIR for other reviews and dares as well. And anyone who hurts or attempts to kill him  
Me&Akira: *pulls out weapons* Shall feel our wrath! So update soon!  
GIR: Taco man commands you!_

A/N: I've read the story...it's pretty awesome and pretty long you know?I think I'll still call you Lisa!And Harry is very happy that you returned the wand...*whisper* even though I killed him right after that...yes it is pretty dangerous to reveal your real name on the internet...now let's find Lisa's address and last name! Aha there we have it! Lisa *insert right last name here*!

Akira: *goes to Wolfie's house*

At Wolfie's

Akira: *knocks and the door opens...Akira goes in...(that's actually the part where people should scream No don't! but considering it's Akira...she'll be fine)*

Wolfie: *eyes closed and has ear plugs in her ears*Lalalala...I can't see and hear anything, I'm totally fine, the world is not against me, the Geography test will turn out fine and I will do fine on the Russia test, I will come up with new ideas and plot lines for my stories and I will get inspiration for a new Valentine-oneshot, I am not getting crazy, I am not sad because Lelouch loves Tadagay, I am confident in my full recovery, I am not sad because Lelouch loves Tadagay, time will heal my wounds,*starts crying*

Akira: *taps her shoulder*

Wolfie: *jumps in fright* Akira? What are you doing here?*takes ear plugs out*

Akira: I came to cheer you up but...what were you doing?

Wolfie: Oh one of my friend let me listen to a thing that is supposed to help recovering..and there it always said stuff like that... full recovery stuff. So I thought it could help now...

Akira: *shakes Wolfie* Wolfie, Lelouch doesn't love Tadagay! Tadagay just kissed him! And then said those stupid words!!!

Wolfie: Really?

Akira: Yeah really.

Wolfie: * hugs Akira then dashes off to the studio*

Akira: *follows*

At the studio

Wolfie: *kicks the door open* I have returned!!!!!*goes to Lelouch and hugs him really tight*

Lelouch: Ummm Wolfie? Did you know that I actually need air to live?

Wolfie: *lets him go but holds hid hand and laughs* I did! Sorry but I couldn't help myself! I love you soooo much! And now if you excuse me I have to go torture to deat- I mean talk to Tadagay...*leaves*

Rikai: *sweatdrop* Next dare?

Akira: *hands moutwash*

Lelouch: *takes it* Thanks...*leaves*

Akira/GIR: *start singing the doom song*

Toshiro: My sister is weird...

Tsubasa: Yup but she is the most beautiful person I have ever met...

Ikuto: *gulps but does the dare*

Amu: *giggles* Now we look kind of alike!

Most of the people: *move away*

Suddenly all of them hear a girly scream...it must be Tadagay...and they hear Wolfie's laugh, blood splattering and...Lelouch's laugh?

Amu: There's my brother again! *runs away dragging Ikuto with her*

Rikai: Why did you do that?

A/N: I just thought it would be awesome to be a narrator...

Akira: *throws the wig to the place where Amu and Ikuto are and hits Ikuto in the face*

Lisa: NOOOOOO! *faints*

The others: *read three seconds and then faint...*

Toshi/Tsubasa: *slam into a pillow*

Akira: *pouts* Who put the pillow there?

Wolfie: *pokes her head out of the door and there is some blood on her face* I did...*closes the door again*

Utau: *screams at the top of her lungs while Kazuma is trying to help her*

Rikai/Kuukai: *start saving people*

Tadagay: *looks pretty dead already but gets the worst torture ever on the island*

Lisa: My dares!*joins Akira and GIR*

There are several explosions on the Akira Army island...

Rikai: *from Haiti* Author's Note!

A/N: Sorry...couldn't help myself...

Amu: *drags Ikuto to a private room*

Ikuto: I'm not ready to lose my virginity yet! *escapes*

Amu: *seems heartbroken*

Rima: Untie me!

GIR: *starts singing* I'm a singing kangaroo...

Nagi: *gets shocked every three or five minutes*

Nami: Rabid rodents or getting killed by Wolfie?I'll take the rodents! *goes off to the island and Nagi gets released from the collar*

Kuukai: *starts kicking the footballs and every time the footballs explode*

Rikai: Kuukai-koi! *brings Kuukai to the hospital(I actually realized that such things exist)*

Utau: I got wet!

Wolfie: *accidentally heard that sentence* Oh my god you are such a pervert Utau!

Kazuma: *dries Utau's hair*

Lisa: *shoves Yaya and Kairi out of the studio*

Calm and Crazy: The next and last review is Rikai's!

_OMG! The Percy Jackson movie was awesome!  
Okay, by the way...I feel really bad right now because Christine had to invite Victor and company with us, and Victor spent the rest of the movie bothering me.  
And then Erica and Christine teased me about Victor liking me.  
(steam comes out of ears)  
Kuukai: Do me a favor and don't kill Victor, he's a cool guy. Sorry about the Tadasia incident. I used to. He was the first character I saw. And you didn't appear much. After like 4 episodes, I started liking you.  
Akira: Hi.  
Wolfie: Oi...Er...Uh. Oh yeah! Great job! You're catching up to my talkshow. Shoot, I think I should update.  
Nami: Competition, eh? What if there were a million fangirls after Nagi?  
Ikuto: You can start talking to Aa-chan now.  
Amu: Great, now deal with the freaking neko pervert's endless talking. GET OUT FROM THAT EMO CORNER!  
Yaya: Here are some sweets.  
"You noble people really like to spoil brats, huh?"  
-quote Kenpachi, to Byakuya and Yoruichi  
Anyway, that's it.  
Oh yeah, I have a suggestion.  
Wolfie: Interview Percy and Annabeth for next chapter, maybe, as the star guests.  
Thanks, and update your story soon!  
Bye,  
Akira Rikai-chan_

Wolfie: Don't worry...it's nothing serious probably...and Kuukai won't kill Victor right?

Kuukai: *nods* Don't worry about it...

Wolfie: What do you mean I'm catching up? With the reviews? Well yeah...probably...and YES YOU SHOULD FREAKING UPDATE! I MEAN NO OFFENSE BUT YOU ARE GONNA LOSE YOUR REVIEWERS IF YOU UPDATE ONCE IN THREE MONTHS OR SO?

Rikai: Y-yes I understand...

Akira: Hi to you too...

Ikuto: ooops...I talked to her all the time...

Amu: I love it when Ikuto-koi is trying to tell me something.

Nami: Well that's the point...Nagi has lots of fangirls but nine of them is smart enough to come to talkshows!

Yaya: *cheers in the Naruto costume and eats the candy*

Wolfie: I think about it...I have to see the movie first plus I have to think up of a plot line for my story...and a Valentine oneshot! Because I feel like updating but not the DLHK (Dumpty lock,Humpty key) story! Oh and I have a question you have to answer... tell me what kind of boyfriend would be the perfect one(please be realistic okay? and at least 3 qualities.) for you! and answers like , just like Kuukai or just like Nagi are not acceptable.

Akira: *opens mouth*

Wolfie: Just like Tsubasa isn't acceptable as well...okay the next star guest is gonna be Koko from Gakuen Alice! So please read and review okay?

The whole studio: We would really appreciate it if you do!


	23. Chapter 23 One of the shortest so far!

Wolfie: Hiii! I feel so hyper and not at all hyper at the same time...plus I didn't do good in the Geography test * mumbles something about wishing this talkshow was real and how she would kill the teacher for it*

Akira: Let's move on to the dares okay?

Nami: Stop! What about introducing the star guest?

Wolfie: Right... The star guest is Koko from Gakuen Alice! He's a mind reader so watch out!

Koko: Hi! *grins* The first reviewer is Dana!

_WOW! I can't believe GIR was there last chapter! Anyways, onward to the dares!  
Wolfie:I feel like bein a co-host now...is that ok??  
Utau:Sing Lollipop by Big Bang! Meheh, I love that song...  
Everyone:HI! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI! ...Ahah, I ate too much chocolate...  
Byes byes! Hopefully, next time I won't be jumpin' off the walls!_

Wolfie: I just realized that I have 98 reviews...oh my god. *does happy dance* And yes it is okay. Just review a lot okay?

Utau:

Lolli lolli Oh Lollipop  
Lolli lolli oh lolli lolli

Nah, thats not how we do it

Lolli lolli lollipop Oh neon naui lollipop  
Lolli lolli lollipop oh lolli pop pop  
Lolli lolli lollipop Boy neon naui lollipop  
Lolli lolli lollipop oh lolli pop pop

Makdae satang boda deo dalgomhan nae  
maeumeun teojildeuthan dynamite  
nan ggalggeumhan namja T.O.P  
nae sarang Bling Bling like L E D

Geudae ddak nae seutarya  
panjjak panjjak seutaya  
saekdareungeol wonhae?  
Let me show you if thats okay

Now come on  
saekggareun rainbow  
nal neuggin sungan neon bbajyeo beoringeol ara  
You just cant control

nal saro jabeun geol  
neowa namani aneun uri duri secret light

Lolli lolli lollipop dalgomhage dagawa  
Lolli lolli lollipop naege soksakyeojwo  
Lolli lolli lollipop sanggeumhage dagawa  
Lolli lolli lollipop jigeum wonhajanha

Lolli lolli lollipop Girl neon naui lollipop  
Lolli lolli lollipop oh lolli pop pop

nal seollege haneun neoui body neoui move  
imi ne shiseoneul gadwobeorin naui groove  
shiksanghamdeuleun maeil nal jichigehae  
Lets just keep you and I F.R.E.S.H

Lets go now  
saekggareun rainbow  
nal neuggin sungan neon bbajyeo beoringeol ara  
You just cant control

nal saro jabeun geol  
neowa namani aneun uri duri secret light

Lolli lolli lollipop dalgomhage dagawa  
Lolli lolli lollipop naege soksakyeojwo  
Lolli lolli lollipop sanggeumhage dagawa  
Lolli lolli lollipop jigeum wonhajanha

Lolli lolli lollipop Boy neon naui lollipop  
Lolli lolli lollipop oh lolli pop pop

han sunganui neuggimi anya jigeum du nuneul gamadok neon nae apeseo itneungeol  
naega baradeon geuge neoya geunyang idaero neowa na jeo bulbidarae

Lolli lolli lollipop dalgomhage dagawa  
Lolli lolli lollipop naege soksakyeojwo  
Lolli lolli lollipop sanggeumhage dagawa  
Lolli lolli lollipop jigeum wonhajanha

Lolli lolli lollipop Oh neon naui lollipop  
lolli lolli lollipop oh lolli pop pop  
Lolli lolli lollipop Oh neon naui lollipop  
lolli lolli lollipop oh lolli pop pop

Wolfie: I never knew you liked korean music...but well I'm a fan of japanese songs so it's okay...

Dana: I LOVE CHOCOLATE!

Wolfie:*sarcastic shout* ME TOO! OMG WE MUST BE SOULMATES!

Dana: YEAH!

Wolfie: I do hope that you're hyper...way more fun!

Dana: Oh...

Koko: It's time for Nami's review!

_KOKO IS GOING TO BE IN THIS NEXT CHAPTER, YES! XD_

_To Rima: I want to give you a shock coller, so now if you flirt or do anything to Nagi, you get shocked. Also, ur SMALL!  
To Wolfie: i choosed the rabid Rodents, not because i didnt want to get killed by you, but because I dont like Lelouch like tat. I like is brunette frined, whats his name again? the one who liked princess Yuffie?  
To Lelouch: Whats his name again, your friend?  
To Nagi: No matter what boy it is and how muc i like them, your te best. *Glumps*  
To Ikuto: Heres a cat coller, it shocks you like crazy if you do anyting to Tadase and Amu cant take it off.  
To Tadase: Just kiss Amu on the hand  
To Amu: dont do anything to Tadase, if you do, Ikuto gets shocked 10 times worst  
To Koko: Read everybodies mind and tell me what they are thinking_

_Thats it, PLEASE UPDATE SOON_

Rima: *goes to hug Nagi but gets shocked*

Nagi: *jealous*

Wolfie: Somebody who finally gives me a good answer...also his name was Suzaku. He is actually awesome too but I love evil master minds more which leads me to the three qualities I want for my perfect guy. *smiles* First of all he has to be handsome and taller than me...secondly he has to get my logic(which means he has to be smart cause my logic is on a different level than other people's. No I'm not a genius or something I just think different than the others) and third he has to love me the way I am...just plain crazy and perverted...but I'm not gonna find someone anytime soon...cause the boys in our class are immature and idiotic. There would be about two boys who may get two points out of three...but one of them is an alien...and the other one is blonde(as in hair color).

All the blonde ones: HEY!

Nami: *hugs/kisses/cuddles/huggles Nagi*

Ikuto: *tries to get the collar off*

Tadase: * drools on Amu's hand*

Ikuto: *tries to kill Tadase but gets shocked*

Akira: *laughs* This is fun...

Amu: *pulls her hand away disgusted*

Koko: Ikuto is thinking on how to get back on you, Rikai is thinking of Kuukai, Kuukai is thinking of Rikai and soccer, Utau...doesn't think, Rima is thinking about how cute Amu is, Tadagay is thinking how to kidnap Lelouch,Amu is thinking of her new Ikuto toy, Nagi is thinking about how much he loves you,... *continues talking*And Wolfie is thinking about how I shouldn't read her thoughts or she'll crush my bones one bone at a time and then she'll lock me in a room with a sadist, a rapist and a...*shuts up*

Everybody: *sweatdrops*

Amu/Wolfie/Nami: *kill/torture Rima,Tadagay and Ikuto*

Nami: Uhhh...next review?

Wolfie: The next reviews is sponsored by Lisa and Akira who are supported by DOOM!

_Me: Hey Wolfie! Oh and don't worry about me being found because I revealed my real name online. I've actually goggled my full name online and there's over 9 million results.  
Akira: Sad but true. Oh since the only contact I have with Lisa is through my phone all I wish for today is to give everyone this *holds out chocolate laxative cake* Let the games commence, Muwahahaha!  
Me: *sweatdrop* Okay then... Well today I've decided that these dares will be created by GIR (or at least with his ideas in mind)!  
GIR: Yeaa!  
Toshi: Don't you think Zim's missing him? *glares at green robot dog*  
Akira: Actually we got a replacement for him.  
Toshi&Tsubasa: Who?  
Me: Kiseki of course! Now then time for the dares! Take it away GIR!  
GIR: OKAY!_

_Amu: Bubblegum! *chews her hair*  
Ikuto: CAT! *throws tuna at him*  
Taday: You must obey the Taco Man! *feeds him poison tacos*  
Utau: HERE! *throws bacon soap in face* I made it!  
Kukai: I love to asplode and so can you! *throws exploding soccer balls at him*  
Rima: Watch! *super glues to chair* It's the angry monkey show! I love this show.  
Nagi: DDR dance off! *jumps on machine and starts dancing*  
Yaya: Meet ! *shoves a big in her face*  
Kairi: I leave you to your moosey fate! *shoves in front of giant moose*  
Toshi&Tsubasa: BAKA!  
Koko: *stares* Do have the pizza?_

_GIR: That's it!  
Me: Good job GIR! *gives him yummy tacos*  
GIR: YAY! *eats*  
Me: Oh and if you want to know what makes the perfect guy here's what he should be like.  
1. Handsome  
2. kind  
3. brave  
4. And he can't be perfect-  
Akira: Wait what do you mean he can't be perfect!  
Me: Let me finish what I'm saying, a guy has to have at least one flaw. If he's completely perfect he would be unreal and you would feel inferior to him. So by having at least one flaw he becomes the perfect man! Besides certain "flaws" are actually kind of cute. Like how Toshi can get jealous over the slightest things.  
Toshi: *blush* I-I do not!  
Me: Really? *smirk* Ok then *hugs GIR* I love you!  
Toshi: *growl*  
Akira: Yea bro you are so not jealous *sarcasm intended* Now then for a finale RAVE TIME! *music plays and lights flash*  
Everyone: *dances* Update soon!_

Wolfie: I decided to google my full name too...I got 5000 results and most of them were the sports and math things in which I have participated..but one of them was about my father and they knew exactly to who he was married and they had a daughter(me)!And they knew that we were moving to Germany! Even though the website is old and Kazuma isn't in there it's still freaky you know! And I agree with you on the perfect-guy-has-to-have-at-least-one-flaw thingy...Now let's start the dares!

Amu: AHHHH! *tries to get him off*

Ikuto: TUNA! *starts eating it*

Tadagay: *dies*

Utau: Ewww....*tries to get it off* How did you made it?

GIR: It's a secret recipe!

Kuukai: *avoids them*

Rima: *is going crazy*

Nagi: *starts dancing*

5 to 6 hours later...

Nagi: *falls down*

Nami: NAGI! *goes hugs him*

Yaya: doesn't like that!*tries to get rid of the pig*

Kairi: *faints*

Tsubasa/Toshi: *fell down with the face in the cake they were going to give Akira and Lisa*

Wolfie: *starts laughing*

Lisa: The cake...

Koko: No..I don't.

Wolfie: And that's it?

GIR/Akira/Lisa: Yup...

Wolfie: Oh well..Koko would you stop trying to figure out what I'm thinking?

Koko: How did you know I tried?

Wolfie: Just a guess...that's why I was trying to think as randomly as I could...

Koko: No wonder...

Akira: The next review is from Akira-chan which means me!

_-snuck on-reads last part-_

...dang...  
well,  
smart  
funny  
hawt

Wolfie: Okay...who wants to see how I'm going to make Tadagay explode?

The co-hosts: *raise their hands*

Wolfie: *presses on the green review button and...KABOOOM! Tadagay pieces are flying all over the world*So people you have learnt an important lesson today. Press the green review button and everytime you do that Tadagay will explode!

Amu: The next review is from Rikai!

_Yo Wolfie.  
Hi Lelouch, I feel bad for you. But seriously...Deal with it.  
Wolfie: Hmm, the perfect guy for me? Well, qualities like Victor I guess, even though I don't like him. Yet.  
-smart  
-sporty  
-funny  
-...I can list more, but you said three  
Okay, I hope Risa doesn't see this.  
Yeah, I wasn't going to say just like Kuukai, though he's awesome, and I like him a lot.  
Okay, Ikuto: What was the most perverted thought you've ever had with Aa-chan?  
Amu: Hey. Have you ever gone out in a kitten outfit? If not, do it!  
Wolfie: Ne, add Percy and Annabeth in chapter 24 please. Oh and I just found out that you aren't catching up to me. We have different chapter numbers, so technically you have way less reviews, but gambatte.  
Bye,_  
_Akira Rikai_

Wolfie: It would be the happiest day of my life if another friend(I guess I can call you all that) would fall in love and the love wasn't one-sided!Or just goes happily on for a couple of years until a nice clean break up.(Well I have a friend who is in love and they are dating and they are happy!)

Ikuto: No comment...

Koko: He thought of getti-*mouth gets covered by Wolfie*

Wolfie: Sorry we have some under-aged people here...like you.

Koko: Oh right...

Amu: *goes out with the kitten outfit*

Ikuto: I'll have to protect my precious Amu! *follows Amu*

Wolfie: Sorry I think I can't make it before chapter 26...and that's if we're I totally don't care if you have more reviews for a chapter or not....I just need four reviews for one chapter and I'm happy...Okay I'm hungry and we don't have any reviews more so I'm gonna stop here...Next time we have a PJ party at *picks random name from the list* Ikuto's house!

Koko: So review! Then Tadagay will explode!

Wolfie: I just realized I haven't hugged Lelouch at all in this chapter...*goes off to find him*

Rikai: Bye!


	24. Chapter 24

At the Tsukiyomi mansion the door bell rings

Ikuto: I'll get it! *goes down and reaches the door when...*

Wolfie/Akira/Rikai/Dana/Lisa: *kick it down* Helllo!

Ikuto: *mumbles something while being crushed from the door*

Amu: *pushes Wolfie and co down from the door and saves Ikuto* Ikuto! Are you alright?

Ikuto: Yes...

Wolfie: Now let's start shall we? Oh and by the way we brought Koko and Suzaku with us.

Ikuto: Why them?

Rikai: Koko is for mind reading and Suzaku almost got run over by Wolfie...And she had no time to waste so she just dragged him along.

Akira/Lisa: Now let's start!

Ikuto: *leads them all into the living room*

Wolfie: * sits on an armchair*The first review is from Rika-chan!

Everybody else: *gets seated on the couch and on the floor*

_Ehh?  
Nice chapter, though! If by any chance you have contact with Mouchies, onigai, get her to review!  
I'm failing...  
Okay, anyways, I'm watching the Shinigami Illustrated Book from Bleach and laughing my head off.  
Yup.  
And that's great that you have so many reviews! Must go read that ByaYoru story...  
Chibi chibi chibi...  
Okay, I'm okay.  
Ikuto: Tell me. What did you mean by No Comment?  
Amu: React.  
Wolfie: Yes, I'm underage, but I don't care.  
Nami: Hi! Did you read my talkshow yet? I put up a new chapter!!  
Wolfie: Can you get people to review mine, since a lot of people didn't know that I updated?  
Bye,  
Akira Rikai, sad about her story_

Wolfie: Nope,sorry...The only one I have something called contact is you Rika-chan...Oh and by the way...Rikai finally...*dramatic pause* updated her talkshow! I know it's unbelievable but it's true! I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw-

Lelouch: *covers her mouth* You don't want to ruin her mood do you? Just because she doesn't update that often that doesn't mean you have to make a big deal of it.

Wolfie: *thinks about it then takes Lelouch's hand* Point taken...

Ikuto: Uhhh...*tries to remember* I don't know...

Amu: Sometimes I think you have no brain at all.

Wolfie: He doesn't...but that's my fault cause I can't remember what I wrote yesterday...I remember writing no comment but I can't remember what it was about! Sometimes I think I'm stupid.

Kazuma: You are gay! And stupid!

Wolfie: *teary eyed* Go f*ck yourself!

Dana: *is choking on choclate because of laughter*

Wolfie: *happy I-remember-now-smile * Aha! The reason Ikuto said no comment was because it was too perverted and he didn't want to scare Amu!

Rikai: *sweatdrop*

Amu: It's too perverted? *blushes really hard*

Ikuto: Yes...

Wolfie: But I do care that you are underage! I do not want to traumatize you because of my crazy mind you know?

Rikai: I do not want to know what you are thinking about.

Nami: I'll answer in my review!

Wolfie: Okay...* does the awesome thing Lelouch does even though she doesn't have geass * Insane Wolf commands you! Go read Rikai's talkshow! It's funnier!

Lelouch: Copy cat...

Wolfie: First of all I'm a wolf...and if I'm not a wolf then at least I'm a dog with a really evil mind...and second I don't care if I copy someone!Okay I do...but...I know you won't mind will you? *smiles really cutely*

Lelouch: *looks away*

Wolfie: *tackles him* Don't ignore me!

Nami: *huggling Nagi* The next review is from Akira!

_Yo! Akira-chan here! I have come to desstroy Iku-pon's house! Muahahahahahahaha! Also I want TadaGAY to explode so...:sees Tadagay:TadaGAY: BOMM!  
now I'm good..._

_Wolfie: yay! i love PJ parties!! I'm wearing: Black silk PJs with light blue Crescent moons and silver stars and wolves  
Lelouch: *hands slice of cake that wasn't smushed* here ya go!  
Tsubasa: *eats the cake off his face* yumm..  
Ikuto: *paints his room pink* SURPRISE!  
Koko: DON'T READ MY MIND IT'S A VERY DANGEROUS PLACE!!  
Rima: LEZBO!!_

_Life is fun...Muahahahahaha!_

Wolfie: *already in the armchair again* I knew the review button idea was a good thing...nice PJ might I add...and the thing with the PJ party was yet another thing that randomly came to my mind...

Lelouch: Thanks...

Tsubasa: *blushes*

Ikuto: *goes into his room and faints*

Amu: *goes into Ikuto's room too* It's not that bad actually...

Ikuto: *wakes up *It is!

Koko: I can't read it either...everytime I try to Wolfie starts thinking something weird again...And I get confused.

Rima: FOR THE LAST TIME I'M NOT A LEZ!

Koko: *smiles* You are...after all you have an Amu shrine at home and you were planning to*Rima covers his mouth*

Rima: *laughs nervously*

Everybody: O-O

Wolfie: I agree...life is fun. Unless you have to go to school.

Akira: The next review is from Dana!

_*pressing the review button over and over again*  
Tadagay:EXPLODE! Mwahahahaha!!  
Ikuto:Do you enjoy watching Tadagay explode?  
Amu:Do you?  
Rima:Do you?  
Nagi:Do you?  
Everyone Else:DO YOU!?!?  
*still pressing the review button*_

Wolfie: I think every one who has read this talkshow can never press a green review button without thinking that "Tadagay explodes when I do this."

Tadagay: I agree! *explodes again*

Ikuto: I do...every second of it.

Amu: No! It's gross!

Rima: I do not care about that fag.

Nagi: Huh? What did you say?

Dana: Never mind...

Everybody else: *most of them nod*

Wolfie: Okay Dana I think you shouldn't press that button anymore.

Dana: *still pressing*

Review button: *makes weird noise*

Wolfie: Don't tell me you have broken it!

Dana: I didn't! I'm sure it's working fine!

Wolfie: Dear readers and reviewers! Cause we are not too sure if Dana broke the button or not you are all asked to review to test if the button is still working. You MUST do it.

Nami: Why not just trying it yourself out?

Wolfie: *glares at her*

Nami: NAGI! Wolfie is being mean!

Nagi: *sweatdrops* The next review is from Lisa!

_Me&GIR: PJ Party! *jump out wearing GIR pjs (Gir is just in his dog costume)*  
Toshi: I'm here too? *wearing black pants and beater*  
Me: Of course! *hugs arm* you said that it's Ikuto house we're having this in right? So does anyone else like there? Like *hint hint* Utau or Amu?  
Toshi: What are you scheming?  
Me: Nothing... Now dare time!_

_Ikuto: Go show Amu your room. *locks them in there* Oh and don't forget to show her your Amu collection (like dolls that look like her and what-not). Don't you dare deny it, I know you have one!  
Amu: You are not allowed to leave that rom! Unless it's for a dare in which case you must return after.  
Tadagay: GIR hand me the box. *takes box and shoves it and blond boy into closet* I hope you enjoy (not). *locks door* If your wondering what's in the box, it's man eating scorpions.  
Utau: I demand to see your Ikuto temple/shrine! Now do it GIR! *GIR blows up temple with laser eyes* Now get over your brother complex!  
Kukai: I've done a lot of exploding soccer balls dares lately haven't I? So instead *puts in diaper* you have to wear that for the whole chapter.  
Rima: Drink this expired milk. (You can decide how old it is)  
Nagi: For this pj party you shall now be Nadeshiko! Oh and you have to wear this! *holds up a pink frilly (non-transparent) night gown*  
Kairi: Is this your first pj party or even first party in general? If so you have a sad life.  
Yaya: Here! *hands chocolates* Enjoy! *unknown to her it's liquor filled*  
Everyone: Facial makeovers! *even the guys* Then dance time! *puts up disco ball and plays music* (GIR: Yea!)_

_Me: That's it!  
Toshi: Really makeovers?  
Me: Yea like face masks! *pulls out bowl with green cream*  
Toshi: You are so lucky I like you or I wouldn't put up with this crap.  
Me: Aw thanks! *kiss then stops* Take it away GIR! *kisses again*  
GIR: UPDATE SOON!_

Utau/Amu: We visit him everyday here so...yeah it's like home for us.

Ikuto: *leads Amu to his room*

Lisa: *locks the door* And don't forget the Amu collection!

Amu: Amu collection?

Ikuto: Uhhh...I can explain?

Lisa: *takes the box, gives it to Tadagay and shoves him into Utau's closet*

Utau: Nooo! My Ikuto shrine was there!

GIR: *sets closet on fire*

Kuukai: I have to wear a diaper?!

Lisa: *nods*

Kuukai: *mutters* Fine...I will get back at you...*puts diaper on*

Wolfie: Ahahahahahhahaa! Rima can't drink expired milk cause there is no expired milk in Tsukiyomi Ikuto's house!

Rima: Phew...

Wolfie: There is some old stinking cheese though...

Lisa: *evil smirk*

Suddenly something yellow swirls around their head...Is it a shugo chara? somekind of super animal? a super hero? Sponge Bob? No! It's the stinky cheese!

Wolfie: Are you stalking me A/N?

A/N: I have the right to go on a PJ party too...by the way I shredded your PJ while you weren't looking.

Wolfie: You what?! Why did you do that?

A/N: It's fun to torture people...and by the way don't forget to kill your best friends BF tomorrow(it's Wednesday right now)

Wolfie: Right...thanks for reminding me.

Rikai: Why would you want to kill him?

Wolfie: He annoyed then when I had already promised to kill him and he was leaving he was happy that he was alive. He must at least I must get to poke him twenty five times.

Rikai: *sweatdrop*

Wolfie: Oh look at the time! I have to make Nagi change into Nade!

Nagi: *changes into Nade and wears the gown*

The co-hosts: *sparkly eyed* He looks so cute!

Nade: *blush*

Amu: * knocks at the door* I want to see Nade too!

Kairi: This isn't my first party. The first sleepover yes, but not the first party.

Yaya: *eats the chocolates*

Lisa: Well?

Yaya: Well what?

Lisa: Don't you feel happy?

Yaya: I do!

Wolfie: *whispers to Lisa* I think she has high liquor tolerance.

Lisa: *sighs*

Wolfie: *takes the bowl filled with the green cream and then smears it into everybody's face and then throws some at Akira*

Akira: *gets it into the face* Hey! Why did you do that?

Wolfie: If I got it right then you can review from your account again yes? That means the War is on again! *throws some more at her*

Akira: *takes second bowl and starts throwing it at Wolfie*

The others: *join the Akira team or the Wolfie team*

Sometime later

Everybody: *exhausted*

Aruto: *walks in and sees the room* What happened here?

Ikuto: Oh...hi dad.

Aruto: What happened here? I demand an explanation.

Ikuto: Well...this is funny you know...

Wolfie: It was for the sake of the world. Thanks for sacrificing your livingroom for the world.

Aruto: *confused* Yeah...your welcome...*leaves*

A/N: That was the stupidest thing I have ever heard.

Wolfie: I love you too.

Everybody: *starts dancing*

A long while after that

Everybody: *exhausted on the floor*

Akira: It's time for Nami's review!

_review review XD_

to wolfie: Yea, Suzaku is the one i like in C.G. In fact he's the main reason why i started seeing that show, not because of Lelouch, in fact i didnt even noticed him the first time and yet he's the main character of the anime, XD. In Fact why not show him in one of your chapters?  
To Nagi: I love you the most out of them all, after all i like Suzaku and yet i forgot is name, I can never forget you. *hugs nagi and kisses his cheek*  
to Rima: you tried to flirt with my nagi! for that, you get a shock coller that will shock you 10 times worst then the last one had, also do you like Amu? Koko said that you were thinking how cute she was?  
To Amu: What do you think now that rima finds you cute  
To ikuto: you can never get back at me, because i will just win in the end? so HA!

thats it, PLEASE UPDATE SOON

Wolfie: He is already the second time here...and he gets even less airtime than the last chapter! Let's change it now!I already have an idea!

Lelouch: Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

SC boys: Do you think that we haven't?

And another wicked while later

Some other place

Suzaku: *running* Lelouch?

Lelouch: *pokes head out* Yeah?

Suzaku: Wolfie wrote a 100 paged script and the title is forbidden love...

SC boys: What are you waiting Suzaku?Hide! Or she might find you!

Suzaku: *hides*

Wolfie: *enters the (guess where they are?) huge bathroom/toilet whatever* Guys?

No answer

Wolfie: Guys?

Still no answer

Wolfie: Oh come on...I just want to make a yaoi anime that's all!And all the kissing scenes are gonna be made by Tadagay's friends!(A/N: They are Tadagay's friends lol...)

A/N : I guess you won't find them...Anyways Nagi if you are here then Nami loves you. Oh and Rima confessed to Amu, Ikuto...

Ikuto: *gets held back by the others and whispers* If that stupid midget even touches Rima then...

SC boys: Shhh...

Wolfie: *leaves*

SC boys: Pheew...

A/N: Now that Wolfie has left then off to where ever Amu is!

To where ever Amu is

A/N: Amu, what do you think of Rima now that she has confessed to you?

Amu: *still in shock*

A/N: Well that was unexpected...not.

Nami: Come on Amu! It's not such a big deal...

Rikai: I think for Amu it is...

Ikuto: *kicks the door down* Midget! I will kill you if you touch my Amu.

Rima: *dead on the floor*

Ikuto: What happened to her?

Rikai: Wolfie was really mad that you guys wouldn't let her do the yaoi film...

Nami: Yup...and I win in the end...

Ikuto: No you don't!

Nami: I do!

Wolfie: Will you two shut up? I'm trying to sleep here.

Ikuto: *still annoyed because Nami and Rima* I won't!

Wolfie: *gets really furious*

Lelouch: Oh no...Wolife? Will you please calm down?

And a couple of hours later

The living room is completely destroyed but everyone is peacefully sleeping: Nami and Nagi huggling, Rikai in Kuukai's arms, Ikuto unconciously trying to hug Amu and Amu trying to shove him off, Kairi and Yaya sharing one pillow,Wolfie in Lelouch's arms, Tsubasa and Akira together, Lisa using Toshiro as a pillow, and the other co-hosts and star guests sleeping individually really comfortable.

A/N: And that's it for today!I think the next guest is our beloved chibi full metal's brother Al! So don't forget to review and read the next chapter of InsaneWolf42's Not-so-hilarious but sadistic talkshow! Bye!


	25. Chapter 25

Wolfie: *laughs maniacally*

Rikai: Uhhhh...Wolfie?

Wolfie: *still laughing*

Ikuto: What's wrong with her?

Wolfie: *still laughing*

Akira: Snap out of it, will ya? *slaps Wolfie*

Wolfie: Huh?Akira why did you do that?

Akira: You wouldn't stop laughing.

Wolfie: So what?

Akira: You were creeping the others out.

Wolfie: So?

Akira: Don't you have an introduction to make?

Wolfie: Right...Welcome to this talkshow! This time we have Al from Full Metal Alchemist!

Al: I am pleased to be in this talkshow.

Wolfie: Yeah now off to the reviews!

Al: The first one is from Rikai-san!

Rikai: *glares at Al*

_Yo!  
Wow, poor Ikuto...  
Okay, uh...  
Akira: Hug Tsubasa!  
Lisa: Hi...Hug Toshiro!  
Uh, does anyone like Shiro-chan (Toshiro) from Bleach?  
Amu: Hi! Get Ikuto to whisper it in your ear! And then blush millions of shades!  
Oh god!  
GOt to Go!  
Bye,  
Akira RIkai_

Akira: With pleasure. *huggles Tsubasa*

Lisa: *glomps Toshiro*

Wolfie: I do! Shiro-chan and Byakuya were the ones who caught my eye in Bleach!

Amu: Please tell me what was the most perverted thought of me you have ever thought.

Ikuto: *whispers to her*

Amu: *faints*

Rikai: Is it that perverted?

Wolfie: Belive me you couldn't believe it when Ikuto would tell you.

Ikuto: How do you know what I am thinking anyways?

Wolfie: Before there was Lelouch I used to listen to what you were sleep talking. It was quite fun actually.

Ikuto: You WHAT??

Wolfie: No need to be so surprised this is the end of Rikai's review.

Nagi: The next one is from Dana!

_I BROKE THE REVIEW BUTTON! *gasp* ...Oh well, watching TadaGay explode over and over again kinda got boring...  
Everybody:I have an important announcement to make! I can no longer write my talkshow because somebody told me that you're not aloud to make talkshows on FanFiction. I, personally_

_Oops...Pressed send by accident...Ok nevermind about that review, just completely forget about it!  
Everyone:I need help to save my talkshow! Somebody told me that they'd report me if I kept writing my talkshow...  
Rima:Since your hair is super, super, super, super long, cut it ALL off!  
Utau:Singing contest with...Uh...some other famous singer...PICK ONE!  
I've always wondered why I run out of awesome ideas for dares when I review...I had a bunch of good ones, then completely forgot about 'em._

Wolfie: Don't worry I have gotten a review too which said that I'm not allowed to do so but considering that people still continue(I at least) then I ignore them. I know it's against the rules but a lot of stories are and they haven't been deleted yet. Also the fanfiction staff is too lazy to read the report stuff and many people have reported people who didn't give them good reviews but those people are still there. Same with the stories. And even if your talkshow gets deleted then you can't do anthing about it. So for now it's up to you what you do.

Rima: I don't want to...

Dana: Then I will cut it off for you. *cuts Rima's hair*

Rima: *cries*

Utau: I chose you, Pikachu!

Pikachu: Pika!

Wolfie: Uhhhhh...

Utau: Silence!

Pikachu: *starts singing*

Utau: *starts singing*

Tadgay: And PIKACHU WINS!

Kuukai: Who the hell let Tadagay be the one who decides?

Rikai: I don't know...he must be crazy.

Kazuma:*does the scar face and brings his face really close to them* You have a problem with my decision?

Kuukai/Rikai: *sweatdrop* No...

Kazuma: Anyways(A/N: How I missed this word)... Tadagay! Come here!

Tadagay: *comes to Kazuma and salutes*

Kazuma: I thought I told you that Utau must win.

Tadagay: Pikachu was too good.

Kazuma: Stupid excuses!*kicks Tadagay*

Tadgay: *starts crying*

Wolfie: Let's ignore them for now.

Kazuma: Who are you gonna ignore?*does the thing like earlier*

Wolfie: *glares and brings her face close to his* You!

Wolfie/Kazuma: *have a glaring contest*

Lelouch: Let's just ignore them.

Wolfie/Kazuma: *at the exact same second and are doing the same face* Who're you gonna ignore, huh?

Lelouch: The next review is from Akira.

_I'M WATCHING CLIFFORD THE BIG RED DOG!! Lol._

No i am not actually back. In fact the only reason i should actually be using this site is to contact Lisa since she doesn't have unlimited...

OMG IT'S AL!! *glomps and doesn't let go*

Wolfie: though I'm not back permanently, I can still do this...*takes out mega paint gun* bye bye! *pumbles with paint*  
Ikuto: Can u get me ur dad's autograph?! *grins*  
Amu: Show Ikuto your Iku-kun shrine! SHOW HIM!! *shakes fist*  
Lelouch: HI!!  
Tsubasa: hey, can u sing a song for me? It's called Cousins by Vampire Weekend. pweze...*big puppy-dog eyes*  
Rima: ...*locks herf in the closet with the man-eating scorpions* LEZBO!! (nothing against lezbians)  
Nagi: *shaves his head then pours home-made potion that makes it not grow back* Mwahahaha! Get past THAT Nami!!  
Tadagay: EXPLODE! Mwahahahaha!!

I want Harry Potter, Serius Black, and the Host Club guys to be in the next chapters!! Especially Harry!

SCHOOL SUCKS! Look for my new story soon, it's gonna be funny, I came up with it last night while i was high on music.  
It's about what would happen if me and Layla's (and everyone else's)ideas existed in another world, but came to life bcuz of some stupid prophecy. It's gonna start with our real life, so maybe you'll get an inside look on our school/ home lives. You have been forewarned...

LONG LIVE DOOM!

Wolfie: And now I am covered in paint everywhere...like almost every Thursday...oh well...

Lelouch: Every Thursday?

Wolfie: Art school...the place where when you get bored you start poking your best friend and she paints some stripes in your face.

Lelouch: Oh...

Wolfie: So Akira, you want Serious Black in this show?

Akira: *nods*

Wolfie: Here you go. *hands paint can where is written Serious Black*

Akira: *seems mad*

Ikuto: *scribbles on paper Aruto when she's not looking* Here you go.

Akira: Thanks!

Amu: *sarcastic*I'm sooo scared...

Akira: DO IT!

Amu: Y-yes ma'am! *shows Ikuto her Iku-pon shrine*

Ikuto: Dang I look good in these pictures.

Amu: Yup...

Lelouch: No offense but do you suffer from Hyperactivity?

Wolfie: Lelouch...you do not suffer from hyper activity, you enjoy it! It's exactly the same with crazyness.

Tsubasa: *blushes* Fine...

**Y! AY! AY! AY! AY! AY!**

You found a sweater on the ocean floor  
They're gonna find it if you didn't close the door.  
You and this model sit outside the side-  
In a house on a street they wouldn't park on the night.

Dad was a risk taker.  
His was a shoe maker.  
You greatest hits 2006,  
Little listmaker.

Caught in the melody,  
You wait in the car.  
You were born with ten fingers and you're gonna use  
them all.

Interest in colors  
I discover myself  
If your art life is gritty you'll be toasting my health  
If an interest in culture should be lining the walls  
When your birth right is interest you could just accrue  
it all

Me and my cousins,  
and  
You and your cousins  
It's a line that is always running.  
Me and my cousins,  
You and your cousins,  
I can feel it coming

Rima: *tries to get out of the closet*

Nagi: My hair...

Nami: Nagi's hair...

Wolfie: OH MY GOD! THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END! RUUUUUUUUUUUN! *grabs everyone except Tadagay, shoves them into a rocket, goes into the rocket's cockpit and then they start flying*

Somewhere in space

The world explodes(including Tadagay)

Amu: Oh my god the world exploded!

Akira: So?

Amu: So? SO? Where are we gonna live now? We can't be in here forever!

Akira: The host, co-hosts plus Toshiro,Tsubasa,Lelouch,Nagi,Kuukai,Kazuma,Utau and GIR can. Wolfie made a lot of immortal potion and made them drink it. So we can.

The SC cast: O-O

Wolfie: I was bored...Ooooh a meteor shower is coming this way!

Everybody: O-O

Lelouch: Wolfie, you do know that the meteor shower will destroy the rocket if you don't do anything?

Wolfie: Yes...but the others don't know that.

The others: *panicking and screaming*

Wolfie: Everybody chill out! I got this!*simply goes around the meteor shower*I always wanted to say how about we continue with the last review?

Lisa: The last review is from me!

_GIR: HELO!  
Toshi: What are you doing here still and where's Lisa? *glares*  
GIR: Watching Foamy squirrel *points at laughing girl on computer watching youtube* She said you read this. *hands paper*  
Toshi: *anger mark* Great first the annoying green dog-bot now she's hooked on a psychotic squirrel. *get's hit in the head with shoe*  
Me: *sitting from chair holding other shoe* No insulting Foamy now read the list or feel my wrath! *turns to computer screen*  
Toshi: *sighs* Fine... *reads paper*_

Hey Wolfie I would like to say (or have who ever is reading this say) that I enjoyed your last chappie! So let's just get on with the dares!

Amu: So what did you think of Ikuto's Amu collection? Oh and do you have a collection for Ikuto as well? I'll know if your lying if you show us.  
Ikuto: I bet your pretty embarrassed for showing your secret collection and mad that your house was destroyed too right? Well *handcuffs him to Amu* Now you guys can be together forever! *feeds key to GIR* Just to make sure no one seperates you.  
GIR: Protect the key! *salutes*  
Rima: I knew you were lezbo!*grabs bazooka and blows up her Amu shrine* Amu is not yours got it! And just to make sure *gets restraining order for her to stay away from Amu* Now you can't get within 100 feet of her if so you will get shocked by your collar.  
Nami: I got a restraining order for you too. *hands paper* NOT for you to stay away but so Rima will stay away from Nagi, Enjoy!  
Nagi: Sorry I got nothing just enjoy some time with Nami.  
Kukai: I've been kind of mean to you lately haven't I? Well here *hands bowl of Ramen* Now let's have a Ramen contest *stomach growls* I'm really hungry!  
Utau: *chops hair and colors it orange* Now your a carrot top!  
Yaya/Kairi: Do some ballet! It should be easy for you Yaya just teach Kairi.  
Al: YAY! *hugs* So do you think you could tell me some embarrassing secrets about your brother, um you know for a report I'm writing... that's right a report, . *smiles innocently*

Toshi: That's it.  
Me: good job Toshi! *hugs*  
Toshi: I thought you were watching Foamy?  
Me: I took a break to thank you for putting up with me all the time. *kisses cheek*  
Toshi: *blushes* It's fine.  
Me/Toshi/GIR: Update soon!

Wolfie: I still don't get it why you people enjoy reading my talkshow...My theories are either you are as freaky as I am or you are just bored.

Amu: Yes I have a collection of him and I actually think it's cute that he has one of me.

Wolfie: Your sense of cuteness is definitely off.

Ikuto: Yay! *hugs Amu happily*

GIR: Yes tacoman!

Rima: *gets shocked by the collar*

A/N: Did somebody just fart?

Wolfie: I knew you were stalking me A/N!

A/N: I am you´...so I have no other choice than to stalk you duuuuuh.

Wolfie: You creep me out.

A/N: I love you too, hun.

Nami: Yay! *huggles Nagi*

Kuukai/Lisa: *start having the Ramen contest*

Utau: My beautiful hair!

Wolfie: Deal with it.

Yaya: *teaches Kairi and then they start to dance ballet*

Al: *shuts phone shut* I just go a call from my brother who said that I can not tell any secrets even if it's for a report.

Lisa: *dark aura*

Al: *sweatdrops*

Wolfie: So that's all for today you awesome reviewers and readers! Press the review button if you want Earth to be repaired again! And the next guest will be Honey-senpai from Ouran Host Club!Oh and I want to make a song contest so suggest what the SC cast should sing and hwat you are going to sing yourself!Bye!

Honey: *flowery aura* Look forward to it!


	26. Chapter 26

Wolfie: Hello and welcome to the karaoke show this time! And the guest today is Honey-sempai from Ouran High School host club! And Mori-sempai from the same show because he wanted to come too. And the earth still isn't repaired considering that I am writing this on Sunday and have gotten one review so far. So we're still on the rocket *smiles*

Honey: Hiii!

Mori: *nods*

Akira: KYAAAAA! Honey-sempai! *hugs him*

Tsubasa: *jealous and sweatdrop* The first review is from Rikai!

_Yo.  
Amu, sing Ookina Ai de Motenashite (Entertain me with a big love) and make Ikuto listen to it while you look at Tadase.  
Tadase: Sing One Room Disco, but here:  
One room SISSYCO, SISSYCO, SISSYCO.  
Okay, uh...  
Kuukai: Sing Everlasting Luv by Breakerz.  
Ikuto: Sing Revive by Breakerz.  
Me: I'm going to sing randomly LALALA Shiawase no Uta by K-awaii, or C-ute!  
Yaya: Sing Chance by Kusumi Koharu!  
Wolfie: Sing Balalaika by Kusumi Koharu!  
Everyone else: Sing By The Sea with lyrics! It's actually english, and it goes like this:  
I started early,  
Took my dog,  
And visited the sea.  
The mermaids in the basement,  
Came out to look at me.  
And frigates on the upper floor,  
Extended hempen hands.  
Presuming me to be a mouse,  
A ground upon the sands.  
But no man moved me  
Till the Tide  
Went past my simple shoe  
And past my apron  
And my belt  
And past my bodice too  
And made as he would eat me up  
As wholy as a dew--upon a dandelion's sleeve,  
And then I started too.  
And he, he followed close behind,  
I felt his silver heel  
Upon my ankle  
Then my shoe  
Would overflow with pearl  
Until we met the solid town  
No man he seemed to know  
And bowing with a mighty look  
At me  
The sea withdrew.  
It's a really nice song.  
Okay, that's it.  
BYe,  
Akira RIkai_

Wolfie: Okay before we start I have to give Amu her costume! *drags Amu away*

Lalalala....

Amu: *comes back in a mega revealing pink/black outfit(A/N: Use your imagination people) and blushes*

Music starts

Amu:

**Ooki na ai de motenashite  
Ooki na ai de motenashite  
Ooki na ai de motenashite  
Ooki na ai de motenashite**

**Ooki na ai de motenashite  
Soko n poko daiji na koto yo  
Ooki na ai de motenashite  
Wagamama de nai no yo oh oh ho!**

**watashi wa kata no  
samishii garu ya na to  
naki su wo yo**

**oh yeah oh yeah  
Pinch nichi no ai da demo  
Kokuhaku wo shidari kiss shidari**

**oh yeah oh yeah  
Ichinichi ga otona yori  
Sotto ko yui no desu  
Sotto no gai no desu  
sou mirai fu!**

**Ooki na ai de motenashite  
Ooki na ai de motenashite  
Ooki na ai de motenashite  
Ooki na ai de motenashite**

**Ooki na ai de motenashite  
Soko n poko kimi ma ja iya yo  
Ooki na ai de motenashite  
Goiu ko ni masate ii wa!**

**minna shiran puri  
time no ko go ga to  
chiga u no yo**

**oh yeah oh yeah  
Asu wa mada atarashii  
Renai ga areba gaku ware**

**oh yeah oh yeah  
Otona yori sotto ku ni  
Takusan koi dekicha  
Takusan koi dekicha  
sou mirai fu!**

**U~n! ie! papapaya wao  
Fu! fu!**

**oh yeah oh yeah  
Asu wa mada atarashii  
Renai ga areba gaku ware**

**oh yeah oh yeah  
Otona yori sotto ku ni  
Takusan koi dekicha  
Takusan koi dekicha  
sou mirai fu!**

**Ooki na ai de motenashite  
Ooki na ai de motenashite  
Ooki na ai de motenashite  
Ooki na ai de motenashite **

Ikuto: *looks angry cause Amu looked at Tadagay*

Wolfie: Who the hell let that gay in?????

Everybody: *have a dumstruck face*

Wolfie: Whatever...*throws Tadagay out*

Tadagay:*music starts?*

**One Room Disco  
Disco Disco One Room Disco Disco Disco**

**Nandatte suku name hanbun no seikatsu  
Dakedo nimotsu wa omoi kibun wa karui  
Mado wo ake temo mi narenai fuukei  
Chotto ochi tsukanai keredo sono uchi tanoshiku naru desho**

******#** Atarashii basho de uwaku yatte ikeru kana?  
Heya wo katazukete kaimono ni de kakeyo  
Tooi sora no mukou kimi wa nani wo omou no  
Tabun de kiru hazute omou wana kyashou ga nai

**Disco Disco One Room Disco Disco Disco**

**Nandake suku name hanbun no seikatsu  
Dakedo ki ni naru carorii kibun wa karui  
Shyanpoo wo shinagara me wo tojita mama  
Shyawaa mo dasenai keredo sono uchi narete kuru desho**

******%**Atarashii basho de uwaku yatte ikeru kana?  
Ongaku wo kakete keikaku wo meri meri  
Kyou wa nan dakane omoshiroi koto mo naishi  
Rizumu ni yurare tainda one room disco

**Hiruma mitai machi no akari ga  
Hoshizora wo mienaku suru  
Takusan no mabushii hikari  
Tokete kie chai souda**

**(Repeat ****#**)  
(Repeat **%**)

Suddenly there is a bang and there were once Tadagay floated is only dust.A space ship flies away.

Wolfie: Thank god! I am so happy that aliens actually who is next?

Kuukai: I am...

Lights are directed to Kuukai

Kuukai: *suddenly nervous*

Wolfie: And music starts in 3...2...1..

Music starts

Kuukai:

**Konna nimo soba ni iru noni  
Boku no omoi todokanakute  
Tokei no hari wa makimodosenai**

**Tomo ni mita ano keshiki wo  
Wasure shimawanai youni  
Kioku no pazuru wo atsumete**

**Toumeina kimi no hitomi  
Utsuru sugata ano koro no boku janai keredo**

**EVERLASTING LUV  
Meikyuu no youni meguru sekai de  
Kawaranai omoi wo kimi ni**

**EVERLASTING LUV  
Ima wa mada ienai keredo  
Kimi dake wo aishiteru**

**(EVERLASTING LUV)**

**Ichido dake negai ga kanau nara  
Kaeritai kimi no tonari ni**

**EVERLASTING LUV  
Subete no nazo wo tokiakashitara  
Kimi to zutto irareru youni  
Tsunaida sono te wo hanasanai kara**

**Yume no naka de kimi ni sasagaita  
Itsuka kanarazu mukae ni yuku yo  
EVERLASTING LUV **

Wolfie: That actually sounded good...I have underestimated you Kuukai.

Kuukai: What do you mean by that?

Wolfie: I thought you were dense and only good at sports...it seems I'm wrong.

Kuukai: Hey!

Lelouch: You should be happy that she actually admits it...normally she would deny it.

Wolfie: Well I have heard some smart sentence like lie,lie,lie and then deny,deny,deny or something like that.

Ikuto: Can we now continue?

Wolfie: Oh right it's Iku-pon's time.

Music starts

Ikuto: *sings* (A/N: I didn't find the lyrics...*starts crying*)

Everybody: *clap their hands for fun*

Rikai: I'm next!

Music...

Rikai:

**Usugeshou de machi ni dete  
hazun de aruku  
aa watakushi no mikata da wa  
haru wa**

**Jiman no kono kuroi kami  
soyokaze nabiku  
aa nan demo umaku yukisou  
mushaburui**

**Sekaijuu no minna ga  
oowarai dekiru you na  
dekkai shourai**

**WOW**

**LA LALA LA LALALALA  
te to te wo tsunagou  
LA LALA LA LALALALA  
heiwa de aru tame ni  
LA LALA LA LALALALA  
nakama ni narou  
LA LALA LA LALALALA  
ningen daisuki sa**

**LA LALA LA LALALALA  
uta・uta・utaou  
LA LALA LA LALALALA  
minna de kanadeyou  
LA LALA LA LALALALA  
kazoku de hanasou  
LA LALA LA LALALALA  
kaiwa ga takaramono**

**Onna no ko tte itsumade mo  
onna no ko da shi  
kawaii komono to ka  
ki ni naru wa**

**Natsukashii tomodachi ga  
okutte kureta  
tegaki no otayori ni  
kandou shichatta**

**Mirai no sono saki no saki  
chikyuu ga kenkou de  
aru no ga ichiban**

**WOW**

**LA LALA LA LALALALA  
te to te wo tsunagou  
LA LALA LA LALALALA  
heiwa de aru tame ni  
LA LALA LA LALALALA  
motto moriagarou  
LA LALA LA LALALALA  
honjitsu seiten da**

**Hey com'n baby Let's show time!!**

**WOW**

**LA LALA LA LALALALA  
te to te wo tsunagou  
LA LALA LA LALALALA  
heiwa de aru tame ni  
LA LALA LA LALALALA  
nakama ni narou  
LA LALA LA LALALALA  
ningen daisuki sa**

**LA LALA LA LALALALA  
uta・uta・utaou  
LA LALA LA LALALALA  
minna de kanadeyou  
LA LALA LA LALALALA  
kazoku de hanasou  
LA LALA LA LALALALA  
kaiwa ga takaramono  
Say LALALA**

**LA LALA LA　LALALALA  
LA LALALALALALA  
LA LALA LA　LALALALA  
LALALA　LALALALALA  
LA LALA LA　LALALALA  
LA LALALALALALA  
LA LALA LA　LALALALA  
LALALA　LALALALALA**

**LA LALA LA　LALALALA  
LA LALALALALALA  
LA LALA LA　LALALALA  
LALALA　LALALALALA  
LA LALA LA　LALALALA  
LA LALALALALALA  
LA LALA LA　LALALALA  
LALALA　LALALALALA **

Kuukai: You have an awesome voice Rikai-koi!

Rikai: Thanks*blushes*

Honey: *eating cake* The next one is Yaya!

Yaya: *chara changes while music starts*

**CHA CHA Chance! MUTEKI no ikioi de  
CHA CHA Chance! TSUYOKI no sono iki de  
Kyou made no AH mainichi ni sayonara wo tsugeru wa  
CHA CHA Chance! Dore dake kawatte mo  
CHA CHA Chance! Kawarazu miteite ne  
KIRA KIRA no kono saki no michi wo aruku wa anata to ne**

**Yohou hazurete taiyou SANSAN!?  
Kaikei goukei 777 (NANA NANA NANA) en!?  
Kore ga imamo MOODO na no  
Tsuki ga futatsu yo TSUKI makuri yo nan demo kanau wa**

**CHA CHA Chance! KISEKI ni kiri nukete  
CHA CHA Chance! KYOUTEKI sokono kete  
Kyou kara no AH mainichi wo gekiteki ni kaeru wa**

**CHA CHA Chance! Dore dake kawatte mo  
CHA CHA Chance! Kawari wa inakutte  
KIRA KIRA no sono saki no michi wo aruku no anata yo ne**

**Kame wo tasukete GOOJASU taiguu  
Koko hore WANWAN GOORUDO RASSHU?!  
Kore ga ima no MUUDO na no  
Otogi no kuni ga kao PASU nara doko demo yukeru wa**

**CHA CHA Chance! SUTEKI na idetachi de  
CHA CHA Chance! HOUSEKI chiribame de  
Kyou kara no AH mainichi wo DEKOREESHON suru wa**

**CHA CHA Chance! Ukkari mayottara  
CHA CHA Chance! Shikkari dakitomete  
KIRA KIRA no kono saki no michi wo terashite anata ga ne**

**CHA CHA Chance! MUTEKI no ikioi de  
CHA CHA Chance! TSUYOKI no sono iki de  
Kyou made no AH mainichi ni sayonara wo tsugeru wa**

**CHA CHA Chance! Dore dake kawatte mo  
CHA CHA Chance! Kawarazu miteite ne  
KIRA KIRA no kono saki no michi wo aruku wa anata to ne**

Everybody: I never knew Yaya could sing this well...

Yaya: What do you mean by that?

Everybody: Nothing...

Wolfie: The average girl's turn! Or maybe I should say candidate for the mental hospital?

Ikuto: Maybe we should say devil who was banned from hell?

Rikai: Can we just start?

Music starts...

Wolfie:

**Yurari yurari yurete iru otome kokoro piinchi!  
Kanari kanari yabai no yo  
Tasukete daarin! kura kurarin**

**Nani mo ka mo ga atarashii sekai ni kichatta wa  
Takusan no doki doki nori koe! fumi koe! iku zo!**

**Bararaika barararaika bara raira kai kai!  
Kono omoi wa tomerarenai  
Motto otome chikku pawaa kirarin rin  
Chotto kiken na ka n ji**

**Bararaika barararaika bara raira kai kai!  
Mou doki doki tomerarenai  
Motto doramachikku koi hareruya  
Futari dake no bararaika!**

**Sugoku sugoku chikazuite otome kokoro chaansu!  
Haato haato tobide sou  
Onegai daarin! hara hara rin**

**Anata dake wo mitsumeteru atashi ni shiran puri?  
Kizuite hoshii no yo tokimeki! yakimoki! suki yo!**

**Bararaika barararaika bara raira kai kai!  
Sono himitsu wo oshiete yo  
Motto otome chikku moodo kirarin rin  
Yappa egao ga su te ki**

**Bararaika barararaika bara raira kai kai!  
Yosomi shitecha dame dame yo  
Motto romanchikku koi shararanra  
Kanadetai no bararaika!**

**Onna no ko wa itsu datte yume miru otome na no  
Pyua pyua na kokoro de koi shite! ai shite! S! O! S.O.S!**

**Bararaika barararaika bara raira kai kai!  
Kono omoi wa tomerarenai  
Motto otome chikku pawaa kirarin rin  
Chotto kiken na ka n ji**

**Bararaika barararaika bara raira kai kai!  
Mou doki doki tomerarenai  
Motto doramachikku koi hareruya  
Futari dake no bararaika! **

Rikai: Yay!

Wolfie: This song actually haunted me once...even though only the Balalaika part.

Music starts again

Everybody else:

**I started early,  
Took my dog,  
And visited the sea.  
The mermaids in the basement,  
Came out to look at me.  
And frigates on the upper floor,  
Extended hempen hands.  
Presuming me to be a mouse,  
A ground upon the sands.  
But no man moved me  
Till the Tide  
Went past my simple shoe  
And past my apron  
And my belt  
And past my bodice too  
And made as he would eat me up  
As wholy as a dew--upon a dandelion's sleeve,  
And then I started too.  
And he, he followed close behind,  
I felt his silver heel  
Upon my ankle  
Then my shoe  
Would overflow with pearl  
Until we met the solid town  
No man he seemed to know  
And bowing with a mighty look  
At me  
The sea withdrew.**

Wolfie: Sorry Rika-chan, I hope this is the full version.

Rikai: I'll tell you in my review...

Wolfie: Well now that Rikai's review is over then I'll make you guys sing four songs I like! And the first one who is gonna sing is Iku-pon!

Ikuto: Me?

Wolfie: Yeah you and the song is called To Hurt Somebody by Tanel Padar and the Sun (A/N: Estonian band)

Music

Ikuto:

**I've been searching for you,calling you all day  
Was it just one night stand, you didn´t stay  
Maybe you were too afraid to have a friend  
Cause one day that friend may be your loving man**

**I have seen you many times before last night  
did you really think it was just coincidence  
i've been waiting when i meet you face to face  
cause i've dreamed about you honey for a million years**

**To hurt somebody, it`s not a pleasure to everybody  
To hate somebody, doesn't make you feel good  
To love somebody, that`s the pleasure to everybody  
To hold somebody, will make you feel good**

**while the wounds are healing i still think of you  
While my soul is breathing i'm gettin over you  
Coz my life's not over everything's not through  
still got my little angel watching from above  
**

**I'm sneaking around my empty room  
Trying to find a piece of you  
Calling your name but you´re not here  
Why did you slip away?**

**I've been searching for you,calling you all day  
Was it just one night stand, you just didn't stay  
Maybe you were too afraid to have a friend  
Cause one day that friend maybe one day your loving man**

**To love somebody..  
To hold somebody, ...  
To hurt somebody..  
To hate somebody..**

**To love somebody, ..  
To hold somebody...  
To hurt somebody...  
To hate somebody... **

Wolfie: If you want to listen to it I recommend type(into youtube) 5-9 klass"Nii siis jääbki" it's ten minutes long but you have only watch(listen) 3 minutes...Now the next one is gonna be Kuukai!

Kuukai: Huh?

Wolfie: Well I wanted to put the song on my fanfic and you should sing it there...so no complaints!

Kuukai: Okay!

Wolfie: *snaps fingers*The song is called Closer to heaven and is sung by Dominik Büchele!

Music...

Kuukai:

**nanananana nanananana  
One step closer to heaven!**

**When I close my eyes all I see is you  
like a shining star, you´re the flame turning blue,  
you know, I`ve waited so long,  
hoping you would look my way,  
just a flicker of light on your beautiful face  
and now that you´re here with me in this moment, in this moment-**

**Tonight when I look at you  
I´m one step closer to heaven!  
Yeah, tonight my dreams are coming true  
I´m one step closer to heaven! (heaven)  
nananana nanananana  
One step closer to heaven!  
nanananana nanananana  
One step closer to heaven!**

**When you spin me round,  
it´s like I´m living out my dreams,  
caught in your eyes, going behind the scenes  
I´d give anything, got no illusions, no pretence-  
right here, right now  
I hope this night never ends  
now that you´re here with me in this moment, in this moment-**

**Tonight when I look at you  
I´m one step closer to heaven (to heaven)  
Yeah, tonight my dreams are coming true  
I´m one step closer to heaven! (to heaven)  
nananana (ohh) nanananana  
One step closer to heaven! (to heaven, yeah)  
nananana nanananana  
One step closer to heaven!**

**When I´m lost in your embrace  
the world just seems to fall in place  
When the sunlight hits your face ( hits your face)  
I know I never felt this way!**

**Tonight when I look at you  
I´m one step closer to heaven (to heaven)  
Yeah, tonight my dreams are coming true  
I´m one step closer to heaven! (closer to heaven)  
nananana (ahaa) nanananana  
One step closer to heaven! (step closer to heaven)  
nananana (ohh) nanananana  
One step closer to heaven! **

Wolfie: This song is dedicated to you Rikai...Always when I hear this song it reminds me of Kuukai singing it to Rikai...I have no idea why...

Rikai: Awww...

Wolfie: Anyways I'm gonna make Akira sing the next song.

Akira: Why me?

Wolfie: So that you guys could get some action too.

Akira: Okay...

Wolfie: The song is called "Alice" and is sung by Avril Lavigne!

Music

Akira:

**Trippin out  
Spinning around  
I'm underground  
I fell down  
Yeah I fell down**

**I'm freaking out, where am I now?  
Upside down and I can't stop it now  
Can't stop me now, oh oh**

**I, I'll get by  
I, I'll survive  
When the world's crashing down  
When I fall and hit the ground  
I will turn myself around  
Don't you try to stop me  
I, I won't cry**

**I found myself in Wonderland  
Get back on my feet, on the ground  
Is this real?  
Is this pretend?  
I'll take a stand until the end**

**I, I'll get by  
I, I'll survive  
When the world's crashing down  
When I fall and hit the ground  
I will turn myself around  
Don't you try to stop me  
I, I won't cry**

**I, I'll get by  
I, I'll survive  
When the world's crashing down  
When I fall and hit the ground  
I will turn myself around  
Don't you try to stop me  
I, and I won't cry **

Wolfie: And another magnificent song...Let's say Nagi sings the last song!

Nagi: Okay!

Wolfie: It's called Mosaic Kakera and is the second ending of Code Geass season one! *smiles happily*

Music starts...

Nagi:

**MOZAIKU kakera hitotsu hitotsu tsunagiawasete egaite yuku  
Anata ga kureta deai to wakare mo**

**Konna hazu ja nai sou omotte nemuri  
Mezamereba itsumo no kawaranai karamawari  
Imi mo naku kurikaeshi**

**MOZAIKU kakera azayaka ni utsusu kako no uso mo ayamachi mo  
Keshite shimaitai to omoeba omou hodo  
Kurikaereba soko ni aru sutaato rain mada susun ja inai  
Mou ichido yume o hiroi atsu mete be your fall  
MOZAIKU kakera hitotsu hitotsu tsunagiawasete egaite yuku  
Anata ga kureta deai to wakare mo **

Wolfie: Yay! Now let's do some random stuff and play Truth or Dare! With a little twist!

The girls: It's not like any of us is going to have to take our clothes off again?

Wolfie: *laughs*No,No. Don't worry.

The girls: Phew...

Wolfie: After three refusals I'm just gonna throw you out!

Everybody: *sweatdrop*

A/N: Now let's update...this what I have already written is written at Sunday...And now it's Monday!!

Wolfie: *throws clock out* And there goes the time for playing Truth or Dare...curse me and my need of sleep.

Akira: Everybody must sleep once in a while.

Wolfie: True...and there is nothing better than sleep, a big pillow, lots of plushies and cheese...*starts drooling*

Rikai: Next review?

Lisa: The next review is from Akira!

_HONEY-SEMPAI! *glomps* SOO KAWAII!_

_I'm singing~ New Soul by Nael Naim  
Tsubasa: Singing~ Keep Your Hands Off My Girl by Good Charlotte *glomps*_

_Honey: sing Gummy Bear  
Amu: Ms. Independent  
Utau: Ignorance by paramore_

Honey: *smiling and munching cake*

Wolfie: *still drooling*

Rikai: *separates Akira from Honey*You have to sing remember?

Honey: I want to sing too!

Wolfie: *snapping out* You will, little boy, you will...

Honey: *smiles happily*

Every girl: KYAAAAA! CUTE! *try to hug Honey*

Mori: *picks Honey up and escapes with him*

Every girl: *follow them*

Tsubasa: *drags Akira out of the group* You were supposed to sing, remember?

Akira: Right!

Wolfie: *hugging Honey* Music!

The music starts

Akira:

**I'm a new soul  
I came to this strange world  
Hoping I could learn a bit but how to give and take  
But since I came here, felt the joy and the fear  
Finding myself making every possible mistake**

**La, la, la, la (21x)  
La, la, la, la (21x)**

**See I'm a young soul in this very strange world  
Hoping I could learn a bit but what is true and fake  
But why all this hate? try to communicate  
Finding trust and love is not always easy to make**

**La, la, la, la (21x)  
La, la, la, la (21x)**

**This is a happy end  
Cause you don't understand  
Everything you have done  
Why's everything so wrong**

**This is a happy end  
Come and give me your hand  
I'll take you far away**

**I'm a new soul  
I came to this strange world  
Hoping I could learn a bit but how to give and take  
But since I came here, felt the joy and the fear  
Finding myself making every possible mistake**

**New soul... (la, la, la, la,...)  
In this very strange world...  
Every possible mistake  
Possible mistake  
Every possible mistake  
Mistakes, mistakes, mistakes...**

Honey: *cheers* Waiii! C'mon Mori you too!

Mori: ... *rises his hands* Waai...

Wolfie: I never want Mori to cheer on me...It's somehow creepy...

Akira: I don't care! Now Tsubasa is next right?

Wolfie: Right! 3...2...1 *inhales* MUSIC!

Music....

Tsubasa:

**Let the record play.  
Let the record play.  
Let the record play.**

**The way that you dance,  
The way that you move,  
The way that you stare at me across the room,  
You carry Dior bags,  
And you got your Chanel,  
You wear Louie Vitton, HG, and YSL,  
Now I got Bathing Ape,  
I got DCMA  
I got brass knuckles hanging,  
From my neck in my chain,**

**I got a model 26,  
But she stays in her place,  
I got a Kershaw neatly,  
Tucked inside in my waist.**

**[Chorus:]  
And the record keeps playing,  
The same old song,  
The hipsters mean mugging on me all night long,  
They say  
Aha, aha,  
Keep your hands off my girl,  
Keep your hands off my girl,  
They say  
Aha, aha,  
But the record keeps playing,  
The same old song,  
They say  
Aha, aha,  
Keep your hands off my girl.  
Keep your hands off my girl.**

**Now shes sweatin my friends,  
And my hurricane shoes,  
She likes the records I spin,  
My Adam Barton tattoos,  
But she can't say "what's up",  
So what does she do,  
She just stays posted up,  
The other side of the room,  
I got AMC tattooed on my hand,  
I got black wall street on a black bandana.**

**[Chorus:]  
And the record keeps playing,  
The same old song,  
The hipsters mean mugging on me all night long,  
They say  
Aha, aha,  
Keep your hands off my girl,  
Keep your hands off my girl,  
They say  
Aha, aha,  
But the record keeps playing,  
The same old song,  
They say  
Aha, aha,  
Keep your hands off my girl,  
Keep your hands off my girl.**

**She, she, she don't wanna talk about it,  
He, he, he wants to fight about,  
Me, me, I don't wanna fight about it,  
I just wanna be about it,  
I'm just trying to stay about it,  
Step out the wagon,  
You know the boys start to hate,  
The girl that came with him,  
They like that's not the boy she dates,  
They get the fighting and swearing,  
And now the boyfriend is starring,  
The disco ball on the ceiling,  
Looks like the chain that I'm wearing,  
But the music keeps playing,  
I got brass knuckles hanging,  
from my neck in my chain,  
I got brass knuckles hanging,  
from my neck in my chain.**

**And the record keeps playing,  
The same old song,  
The hipsters mean mugging on me all night long,  
They say Aha, aha,  
Keep your hands off my girl.  
Keep your hands off my girl.  
And the record keeps playing.  
The same old song,  
The hipsters mean mugging on me all night long,  
They say Aha, aha,  
Keep your hands off my girl,  
Keep your hands off my girl.**

**You carry Dior bags,  
And you got your Chanel,  
You wear Louie Vitton, HG,and YSL  
Now I got Bathing Ape,  
I got DCMA  
I got brass knuckles hanging,  
From my neck in my chain,  
I got brass knuckles hanging,  
From my neck in my chain. **

Music ends...

Wolfie: I kinda can imagine Tsubasa singing that song...

Honey: It's my turn! *skips on the stage*

Music starts

Honey appears in a teddy bear costume

Honey:

**Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear  
Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!  
Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear.  
Don't call me jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,  
Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear**

**Oh Yeah!**

**Haha Duba duba yum yum  
Haha Duba duba yum yum  
Haha Duba duba yum yum  
Three times you can bite me**

**(Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy bear) [Pop!]**

**Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear  
Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!  
Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear.  
Don't call me jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,  
Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear**

**Oh Yeah!**

**Haha Duba duba yum yum  
Haha Duba duba yum yum  
Haha Duba duba yum yum  
Three times you can bite me**

**(Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy bear) [Pop!]**

**Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear  
Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!  
Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear.  
Don't call me jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,  
Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear**

**Oh Yeah!**

**Haha Duba duba yum yum  
Haha Duba duba yum yum  
Haha Duba duba yum yum  
Three times you can bite me**

**(Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy bear) [Pop!]**

**Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear  
Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!  
Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear.  
Don't call me jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,  
Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear**

**Oh Yeah!**

**Haha Duba duba yum yum  
Haha Duba duba yum yum  
Haha Duba duba yum yum  
Three times you can bite me**

Wolfie: Ahahahahahahahahhahaha!

Honey: *tears in his eyes*

Akira: *glares at Wolfie*

Wolfie: I'm not laughing because of his performance, it was great by the way...I'm laughing because I figured out that the laugh in my head is a super-ultimate-boyfriend detector...or something like that.

Rikai: Okay...uhhh...the next is Amu...

Wolfie: *continues laughing*

Amu gets on the stage and the music starts

Amu:

**Miss independent  
Miss self sufficient  
Miss keep your distance  
Miss unafraid  
Miss out my way  
Miss dont let a man interfere, no  
Miss on her own  
Miss almost grown  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne  
So, by keeping her heart protected  
Shed never ever feel rejected  
Little miss apprehensive  
I said ooo, she fell in love**

**[chorus]  
What is this feeling taking over  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise its time to feel whats real  
What happened to Miss independent  
No longer need to be defensive  
Goodbye old you when love is true**

**Miss guarded heart  
Miss play it smart  
Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no  
But she miscalculated  
She didnt want to end up jaded  
And this Miss decided not to miss out on true love  
So, by changing her misconceptions  
She went in a new direction  
And found inside she felt a connection  
She fell in love**

**[chorus]  
What is this feeling taking over  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise its time to feel whats real  
What happened to Miss independent  
No longer need to be defensive  
Goodbye old you when love is true**

**When Miss independent walked away  
No time for love that came her way  
She looked in the mirror and thought today  
What happened to Miss no longer afraid  
It took some time for her to see**

**How beautiful love could truly be  
No more talk of why cant that be me  
Im so glad I finally see**

**[chorus]  
What is this feeling taking over  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise its time to feel whats real  
What happened to Miss independent  
No longer need to be defensive  
Goodbye old you when love is true **

Wolfie: I hope this was the right song...oh well if it was not then...Ahahahahahahahahahahah! Stupid detector!

Everybody: *sweatdrop*

Wolfie:I hope this helps... *gets her IPod and starts listening to it*

Akira: Now go Utau and perform! For once you have an audience!

Utau: *eyebrow twitching* For once...?

Wolfie: *from her it's-mine-and-only-I-can-be-here-and-listen-to-music-corner * Ahahahahhahahaha!Ahhhhhh!Save me from this stupid detector!

Akira: Now GO! *pushes Utau on the stage*

Utau:

**if i'm a bad person, you don't like me  
i guess i'll go, make my own way  
it's a circle  
a mean cycle  
i can't excite you anymore  
where's your gavel? your jury?  
what's my offense this time?  
you're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me  
well sentence me to another life.**

**don't wanna hear your sad songs  
i don't wanna feel your pain  
when you swear it's all my fault  
cause you know we're not the same  
we not the same  
oh we're not the same  
the friends who stuck together  
we wrote our names in blood  
but i guess you can't accept that the change is good  
it's good  
it's good**

**you treat me just like another stranger  
well it's nice to meet you sir  
i guess i'll go  
i best be on my way out (x2)**

**ignorance is your new best friend  
ignorance is your new best friend**

**this is the best thing that could've happened  
any longer and i wouldn't have made it  
it's not a war no, it's not a rapture  
i'm just a person but you can't take it  
the same tricks that once fooled me  
they won't get you anywhere  
i'm not the same kid from your memory  
now i can fend for myself**

**don't wanna hear your sad songs  
i don't wanna feel your pain  
when you swear it's all my fault  
cause you know we're not the same  
we not the same  
oh we're not the same  
we used to stick together  
we wrote our names in blood  
but i guess you can't accept that the change is good  
it's good  
it's good**

**you treat me just like another stranger  
well it's nice to meet you sir  
i guess i'll go  
i best be on my way out (x2)**

**ignorance is your new best friend  
ignorance is your new best friend  
ignorance is your new best friend  
ignorance is your new best friend**

**you treat me just like another stranger  
well it's nice to meet you sir  
i guess i'll go  
i best be on my way out (x2)**

Everybody: *cheering*

Utau: *looks happy*

Wolfie: *still laughing in her corner now sharing an ear plug with Lelouch*

Rikai: The next review is from Lisa!

_Me: Hey me again. Oh Wolfie the reason I still continue to read your story is that I am totally insane, I'm surprised you haven't realized that yet.  
Toshi: You must be proud.  
Me: I am. *thinks for a sec* Wait if Honey is here wouldn't Mori be too since he practically follows Honey everywhere.  
Toshi: I don't know...  
Me: Whatever so let's get on with the dares!  
GIR: YAY!_

Amu: Dye your hair blue.  
Ikuto: Dye your hair pink.  
Tadagay: Just DIE!  
Utau: *stares at for a bit then randomly kicks in the shin with metal boot and runs* Take that blond bimbo! (no offense to blonds)  
Kukai: What up my brother from another mother! *high five* (it's all I could think of)  
Nagi: *dresses in short white kimono with giant red bow and ties hair in pigtails with bells* Now your Kotoko from chobits!  
Rima: *looks at* ... *pushes down very tall and steep hill*  
Yaya&Kairi: I don't really have anything for you two so how about you two go on a date.  
Honey: YAY! *hugs* Another person shorter than me! *runs off with* Let's go eat some cake!  
Toshi/GIR: You guys come too! *pulls along*

Me: Well I'm done! Toshi you say it this time no back talk either.  
Toshi: Alright Update soon.  
GIR: Cupcakes!

Amu/Ikuto: *do as told, look at each other and start laughing*

Tadagay: *the dust disappears*

Utau: *whimpering in plain and coughing up blood*

Lisa: *accidentally high-fives Kuukai's face*

Kuukai: OUCH! And what do you mean brother from another mother? Does that mean we are brothers now?

Wolfie: *sarcastically* Yes, you dense, blond soccer player!

Lisa: *dresses Nagi up in said outfit*

Yaya: Nagi-tan looks just like Yaya now!

Nagi: No...I don't want to resemble Yaya...NOOOOOOOO!*mental breakdown*

Nami: *comforts him* It's okay Nagi, you don't look like Yaya...

Wolfie: Sorry we can't do that...we have no earth and only three people want it back...but you can kick Rima out of the spaceship!

Lisa: *kicks Rima out*

Kairi/Yaya: *go into the restaurant in Wolfie's spaceship*

Honey: *cheers and both run off with GIR to get some cake*

Toshi: *gets dragged*

Mori: *follows*

Wolfie: And now it seems that MY talkshow has come to an end! With 16 songs and a couple of dares we are finally done! So please listen to the songs that have shown up here and then laugh out loud! And now I'll go to sleep! *falls asleep in Lelouch's lap*

Lelouch: The next star guest is Ichigo from Tokyo Mew Mew!


	27. Chapter 27

All the girls who have a boyfriend here except Wolfie: *come in* *insert boys name they love here in caps lock* !!!!!!Wolfie is being mean!

The boys: What did she do again?

Wolfie: I don't know...I'm not so sure...

The boys: *jump* When did you arrive?

Wolfie: *looks at the clock* Ummm 4 no 5 seconds ago.

The boys: Don't you have anything better to do?

Wolfie: No...I am sadistic and believe that people will discover a new mental sickness that only I have and name it H syndrom.

The cast: *sweatdrops* Uhhh...why?

Wolfie: Kazuma asked me if I would be famous in the future then how...then after I had offered blood sickness and mental disease he said it had to be positive...So I decided that I'm gonna be famous by blowing up Russia and creating a new ocean called There-were-once-Russia-was...Oh well enough with the chit-chat now let's start! *smiles weird smile* Today we have a star guest calle Ichigo! She's from Tokyo Mew Mew and is a mutant cause she has cat-DNA...Now let's welcome her!

Ichigo: *really red* Hi...

Wolfie: Oh and yesterday(24th) was Estonian's Independence day! So a big cheer for Estonia please! Cause they had a really awesome fight!

The cast: *applauds*

Wolfie: Now let's do something proper for once and start with the reviews!Oh and we're back on earth...cause we had more reviewers this time.

Nami: The first review is from Dana!

_Dana-Crap! I couldn't review last chapter 'cause the power went out for so long here! ...Darn you horrible snow storm...Oh, and my sister (Aeryn she's six) is here too.*glares* Aeryn-HELLO!_  
_ Amu:Why is your hair clip an "X"? 'Cause aren't "X" eggs and characters the bad guys?_  
_ Utau:I entered an art contest! It was to see who could draw you the best! This is mine: http://i860. Good?_  
_ Ikuto and Yoru:Aeryn-KITTIES! Dana-*slaps forehead*_  
_ Ichigo:Aeryn-ANOTHER KITTY! Dana-...Are you serious?_  
_ Dana-BYE-- Aeryn-BYES!! Dana-YOU CAN GO NOW!! *shoves Aeryn away*_

Wolfie: Oh my god you have a sister? *chokes on appearantly nothing*

Dana: Yes...*glares at her sister*

Wolfie: I think I should train her...

Dana: Why?

Wolfie: Cause if I take over the universe I need a(n?) heir in case if I die suddenly...

Dana: Why would you die suddenly?

Wolfie: Have you ever heard of mind reading?

Dana: Yeah?

Wolfie: Appearantly six out of ten minds are plotting on how to kill me...the anime persons of course...So before I take over the universe I will train me a heir...

Dana: Ok...

Wolfie: Now let's start with the dares?

Dana: YES!

Amu: Well..uhh..I just like "x" shaped things...

Wolfie: X-eggs are not bad! They are just misunderstood!

Akira: You are the one to talk...

Wolfie: Yes...anyways...next...I'm happy that you entered an art contest but I couldn't see the picture...Sorry.

Ikuto: Uhhh...I'm not a real cat you know?

Wolfie/Aeryn: *shocked* Really?

Yoru: *seatdrop* nya...

Ichigo: I'm not a cat either...

Wolfie/Aeryn: *even more shocked* Really?

Rikai: Would you stop acting shocked?

Wolfie: *even more schocked* I'm shocked?

Somebody: *slaps forehead*

Wolfie: *even mor-okay this is getting boring* Next DARE!

Dana: *muching chocolate* There are now dares left...

Wolfie: Okay next reviewer then...Okay the next reviewer is Mickey Ekaldelta Octupus Whapucku or what ever but she only sent me a message about how she will report me if I don't respond to her or continue this talkshow...Oh well...the next review!

Dana: The next review is from Lisa!

_Me&Risa&GIR: *watching TV* Wah! *continues crying*_  
_ Toshi: *sweatdrop* what in the world?_  
_ Yori: The Animal Humane Society commercial._  
_ Toshi: Um... Ok Lisa the dares remember._  
_ Me: but the animals *cries* Here just read the list. *hands paper and still cries*_  
_ Toshi: your really emotionally unstable aren't you_  
_ Yori: You don't know the have of it Here *grabs paper* I'll read it this time I haven't had much screen time anyway *reads paper*_

_ Amu: *gives box of chocolate pockey* Make sure you share that with Ikuto._  
_ Ikuto: I gave Amu pockey that you get to share with her don't make me spell it out for you._  
_ Tadagay: *puts into cannon* FIRE! *shoots into black hole* I feel sorry for whatever universe gets him._  
_ Rima: *ties hair into a knot* That will never come undone._  
_ Nagi: Um kiss Nami I guess I don't feel like humiliating you today_  
_ Kukai: Since you have the mental capacity of a "blond" I shall turn you into one *dyes hair blond* there_  
_ Yaya: *dresses like a in beautiful gown and tiara* Perfect_  
_ Kairi: Okay warrior protect your princess! *salutes*_  
_ Ichigo: Cool! Another pinky and she's a cat! ... *light bulb* Could you be Amu and Ikuto's child from the future?! It makes so much sense! Oh and *holds dog in front of her face* meet Queenie!_

_ Yori: Done. *crumples list and throws away*_  
_ Me: Good! *smiles*_  
_ Toshi: *mutters* What is she bi-polar?_  
_ Yori: A lot has happened that which is better left unsaid._  
_ Me: *glomps Toshi* Okay Risa you say it this time!_  
_ Risa: Update soon-nya!_

Ikuto: *tackles Amu for the box*

Amu: *muffled sound* I was going to sare with you!

Ikuto: Oh...*comes off and laughs nervously*

Amu: *hands him one pocky stick* That's all for you.

Ikuto: *teary eyed*

Wolfie: Don't worry Ikuto! I can share my pocky! But I'm not really sure where it is...So start searching!

Ikuto: *starts searching*

Wolfie: It's so good to have a couple of manservants.

Tadagay: Why is life so unfair to meeee?*gets shot into the black hole*

Wolfie: A black hole is a hole where he'll never come out again...okay, that was perverted...I think I should stop hanging out with my friends...but it's so fun to do so...Well, I think I havemad ea decison which is....

Lisa: Which is?

Wolfie: I don't know.I don't care either!

Lisa: *falls down *

Toshi: *pats her back*

Rima: *screaming frantically about the hair knot*

Rikai: *takes the scissors and just cuts it off* Problem solved.

Rima: *stops* Thank you.

Nami: *smiles* Thanks!

Nagi: *starts making out with Nagi*

Wolfie: Why is there so much making out in my talkshow?

Lelouch: Maybe you should read the script?

Wolfie: We have a script?

Lelouch: Yeah...I changed your script a little and made veryone read it...they changed it a little and that's what came out.

Wolfie: *cries happy tears* I'm so happy someone finally read my script...

Lelouch: Yeah..now how about the next dare?

Everybody: Okay!

Lisa: *drags Kuukai off somewhere*

They come back in a while

Everybody: *start laughing*

Kuukai: Do I look weird?

Wolfie: No,not weird...you look Tadase-like...

Kuukai: So I look like a gay...

Wolfie:No...you look...Tadase-like

Kuukai: As I said...gay

Wolfie: Ahh I give up...you really are blonde

Rikai: Kuukai-koi is not blonde!

Lisa:Actually...he is.

Rikai: I hate it when somebody's right...I'm just gonna prove you wrong!*throws water on Kuukai*

Kuukai: *paint comes off*

Lisa: *pouts*

Toshi:Stop pouting just dress Yaya up.

Lisa: Okay...*skips off to dress Yaya up*

Sometime you like later

Yaya: I feel so pretty!

Wolfie: You should...Ah what the heck next dare!

Kairir: *salutes* Yes!

Wolfie: Next!

Lisa: Ichigo is Amu's daughter from the future!

Wolfie: Oh my god that would make so much sense!

Ichigo: Uhhh...

Lisa/Wolfie/Akira: *start babbling about how much sense it makes*

Ichigo: Uhh...Girls?

Wolfie/Lisa/Akira: *still talking*

Ichigo: *at the top of her lungs* GIRLS!

Akira/Wolfie/Lisa: WHAT?

Ichigo: I'm not their child.

Akira: Are you sure?

Ichigo: Definitely...

Wolfie: But what if they changed their names and ghancged their appearances?

Nami: Just leave it be...

Wolfie: Okay...Next review?

Nami: The next review is from the not so busy Akira...

_WoTT!_

_ Strawberry: I DARE YOU TO LICK KISSHU!_  
_ TadaGAY: how did you like meeting my pals?! Aliens RULE! *pumps fist and throws TNT at him* BOOM!_  
_ Tsubasa: *makes out with*_  
_ Wolfie: *locks out of the rocket* byee! *dumps meat on her and watches as she is chased by Layla's wolves that live on the moon*_  
_ Everone else(minus Rima): *glomps randomly* I wuv u guyz!_

_ Insanity is LOVE!!_

Ichigo: *blushes* Ehhh?But...but I love Aoyama-kun...

Akira: DO IT!

Kisshu: C'mon Ichigo we both know that you like me more...

Ichigo: Shut up! I love Aoyama-kun...

Akira: You still have to do the dare you know...

Kisshu: I'll do it for her...*kisses Ichigo*

Ichigo: *tries to struggle*

Aoyama: Back off! She's mine!

Wolfie: Okay now let's hurry cause I only got two minutes!

Tadagay: Uhhh...

Tsubasa: *makes out with Akira*

Wolfie: Uhh...we're on earth so...next!

Everybody after the glomping: Awwww....we love you too.

Wolfie: Okay next review is from Nami!

_Oh my god, Im so sotty for not reviewing, i have been bussy lately, to get on my comp._

_ To Wofie: Am I still a host here? I know i havent reviewed, but like i said, i was really bussy, .. PLEASE UPDATE SOON_

Wolfie: Naah it's okay...Yes you are a host cause you only forgot to review once while someother poepl haven't reviewed at all...I mean Rikai didn't review either this time right?

Lelouch: Okay..that's all for today cause Wolfie is a small kid and needs to sleep to grow up. The next guest will be Break from Pandora Hearts if anybody has watched that series...and please read an review!

Wolfie: *sleeping soundly on the floor*


	28. Chapter 28

Wolfie: *sitting and staring at nothing*

The co-hosts: *sitting next to her trying to find out what Wolfie is looking at*

Lelouch: *reading a book*

Toshiro/Tsubasa/Kazuma/Nagi: *playing Black Jack*

The SC cast: *watching TV*

Break(The star guest): *sitting on the table and eating the sweets Wolfie had prepared*

Rikai: What are you staring at Wolfie?

Wolfie: *not answering*

Akira: C'mon tell us!

Lisa: *nods* Yeah, tell us!

Nami: *goes sits next to Nagi* I think she is not going to answer...

Lelouch: *still reading the book* She is convinced that you have mind reading or influencing powers so she thinks it is not necessary for her to speak.

Wolfie: *nods*

Dana: So what are we waiting for? Let's start with this stup- I mean messed up talkshow!

The SC cast: *pumps fist into the air* YEAH!

Rikai: So welcome to our talkshow! This time the guest is...what is your name again?

Break: Xerxes Break at your this is Emily. *shows creepy doll on his shoulder*

Emily: Hi! *laughs evil laugh*

Break: *continues to eat his candy*

Nami: The first review is from Mickey Ekalblah blah blah but she just said that Wolfie's show was reported. The next review after that is from Dana.

_*long gasp* YOU! *glares at Mickey Ekaldelta Octupus Whapucku* Hahaha, I had to copy and paste their name 'cause it's so darn long!_  
_ Wolfie:Ooh! Ooh! I have an idea! Just go to my deviant art page and click the picture of Utau! w. tsukiyomifan13. deviantart .com *gets nervous* Er--Don't ask 'bout the username...Haha, and ignore the spaces._  
_ Amu:I LEARNED HOW TO DRAW YOU AND RAN AND MIKI AND SU AND DIA AND X-DIA! Yes..._  
_ Break:Hi whoever you are!_  
_ I HAD A GOOD DAY TODAY!:D The nice ol' lady next door wants me to teach her how to use her laptop! ...BYES!_

Wolfie: *holds up a sign that says" Yeah her name is pretty long...did you by any chance copy the name from my talkshow?Because I kind of wrote it wrong" *

Ikuto: So you're my fan huh? *smirks*

Dana: I'm not! *face a weird shade of red*

Ikuto: *comes closer*

Dana: *backs away*

Ikuto: *comes even more closer*

Dana: *backs against the wall*

Ikuto: *is really close now to Dana*

Wolfie: Okay that's it...*kicks Ikuto out of the door*

Amu: *is being shocked about Ikuto getting kicked out through the door* So what if you learned to draw me and my charas?

Dana: So what? SO WHAT?Uhhhh...nothing...

Wolfie: *next sign "By the way I love your pictures...because you actually manage to finish them,but the witch picture...well let's say that the eyes aren't too big but the head is too big...and the face is drawn you could say still and the hair flowing so it kind of gives an weird image...but I still love your pictures and I hope I haven't hurt your feelings...and if I did...sorry but if you want to be an artist (manga or not) then you have to improve yourself"*

Dana: I'll comment that on my review...Now...Hi Break! Gimme some sweets! *tries to get some sweets*

Break: Hello! *holds sweets bowl above her head* Little children shouldn't eat sweets...

Wolfie: *holds an extra big sign "GOOD DAYS RULE! It's kind of a shame that I don't have them lately though..."*

Lelouch: A good day will come someday...

Wolfie: Someday huh...Whatever *hugs Lelouch*

Dana: So I'm gonna go teach that old lady now!*leaves*

Break: Teach her well!

Wolfie: *still hugging Lelouch* So who's next?

Rikai: The next reviewer is Nami!

_Im not going to give questions since u didnt show my other ones in tis chapter, but i do like to say, I am watching Pandora Hearts now, I like it so far, my fav character is Girlbert for some reason, :XD_

Wolfie: Why Gilbert? Okay he has golden eyes and can control Raven but and has one hilarious conversation I can quote but most of the time he is pretty useless...I mean Break is way better...

Break: *smiles his usual creepy smile* Why thank you...

Wolfie: You're welcome...So why Gilbert?

Nami: *playing with Nagi's hair* Uhhh...I'll answer later okay? I'm kind of distracted right now...

Wolfie: Okay...So next review?

Akira: The next review is from me!

Lazy...

_I AM BUSY!! I is just mega ebil, and find ways to get on the PC w/o anyone knowing..._

_ DARES!_

_ Wolfie: oh, ok then...*locks out of the room* byee! *dumps meat on her and watches as she is chased by Layla's wolves that live on the moon*_  
_ (whoever the guest is): HELLO LOVEABLE PERSON!! *glomps and places paint bomb on their back*_  
_ Toshi: BAKA!!_  
_ Lisa: *smacks with a fish*_  
_ TadaGAY: *revives and throws into the lion pit at the zoo*_  
_ Ikuto/ Kuukai/ Rikai/ Rima/ Yaya/ Lelouch: *holds up Simba(the dog)* GUESS WHO!!_  
_ Tsubasa: *sits on his stomache* _  
_ Others: *throws them off a cliff*_

_ WWOTT! BOW DOWN MORTALS!! I said BOW DOWN! xD_

Wolfie: Okay...the meat part is annoying...but the wolves are cute! *sparkly eyes and starts patting the wolves*

Wolves: *stare hungrily at her head*

Wolfie: *notices it* Oh you want this? *points to the meat*

Wolves: *nod*

Wolfie: Here ya go! *hands meat to the wolves*

Wolves: *start eating*

Wolfie: *pats them*

Akira: *looks out of the window* Okay this plan backfired...next plan! *goes and glomps Break and puts the paint bomb on his back*

Break: *appears behind Akira with a creepy smile* That was a bad move little girl. *takes the paint bomb and glues it to Akira*

Akira: *sweatdrops* Uh oh...

Bomb: *goes BOOM!*

Wolfie: *nods* Yeah I started liking my own talkshow.

Akira: *covered in paint* Because I got hurt?

Wolfie: Nope...because Break is here...He can always make boring things fun!

Break: Why thank you...But it seems that I have to go now.

Wolfie: Why?

Break: Oz, B-Rabbit and Gilbert have been spending a lot of time in the abyss...I think it is time to save them.

Wolfie: Okay...Go greet the will of abyss for me okay? And Alice too...Oh and the cheshire cat!

Break: Okay...*goes under the table*

The SC cast: *lift the table cloth up* HE'S GONE!

Wolfie:Yeah...you got a problem with that?

The SC cast: How can you leave the studio just by going under the table?

Wolfie: Ask Break or Lelouch...I never understood smart talk...

Kazuma: *appears behind the couch (A/N: We had a couch? Wolfie: Yeah...A/N: I never noticed...) * Liar! You are a nerd! The only thing you understand is smart talk!

Wolfie: *dramatic gasp* I have been discovered...you must die.

Kazuma: *takes out a soda can and starts shaking it*

Wolfie: *takes also out a soda can and starts shaking it*

Wolfie/Kazuma: *at the same time they open the soda can*

Th others: *watch*

Wolfie/Kazuma: *have an epic (failure) battle*

The others: *some watch and some play Black Jack*

Wolfie: Okay I don't want to do this anymore...It's getting boring

Kazuma: Yeah...Peace?

Wolfie: Peace...Which reminds me...I wen to watch the Percy Jackson's movie! *cheers*

Lelouch: That's great for you...

Wolfie: And Valentinesday too! And there was this awesome scene I'm gonna make somebody imitate!

The SC cast: *sweatdrops and tries to run*

Wolfie: Let's see...Who should I pick...Akira and Tsubasa!*hands them script*

Akira/Tsubasa: *read the script and turn red* No way! We are not gonna imitate this one!

Wolfie: Why not?

Akira: I just refuse cause it's against my morals!

Tsubasa: I refuse...cause Akira refuses...

Wolfie: *looks sad* Fine...then I'm just gonna make Amu do it!

Amu: NO WAY!

Wolfie: Fine...I'm not making anyone do it...so now let's continue with Akira's dares!

Toshi: *falls down* Why do you always have to do that?

Akira: To teach you a lesson.

Lisa: *gets smacked with the fish* Why did you do that?

Akira: I'm not answering this one...(A/N: I have no clue what's going on in your mind Akira...but I'll be watching you...the mafias will be watching you as well...especially those who have an italian accent)

TadaGay: *nervously* Oh hi lion-san...please don't eat me.

Lion: *roars and bites him to pieces then uses his remains as a toilet*

Ikuto/ Kuukai/ Rikai/ Rima/ Yaya: *gasp*

Simba: *starts sneezing*

Tsubasa: Why are you being mean to me Akira-koi?(A/N: I'm still watching you Akira...the italian mafia too of course)

The others: *scream at the top of their lungs*

Wolfie: Okay I guess that's it?

Akira: *nods and piles everbody(who are knocked out) up in manga style*

Wolfie: Well then I guess it's time to end this thing?

Akira: Yup...

Wolfie: Do you want to announce who are going to be the next star guests?

Akira: Sure.

Wolfie: Then go ahead.

Akira: The next star guest are gonna be Percy and Annabeth from the movie "Percy Jackson and the olympians: Blah blah blah you know the rest".

Wolfie: So don't forget to review and ask the star guests stupid not related questions! And dares! And don't forget to dare our beloved SC cast too. *shows the K.O "beloved" SC cast*

Akira: So Read!

Wolfie: Review!

Akira/Wolfie: And wait for Monday!


	29. Chapter 29

Wolfie: Yellow!

Ikuto: Green!

Wolfie: Blue!

Ikuto: I wanted to say that! Pink!

Wolfie: Red!

Ikuto: White!

Wolfie: Orange!

Ikuto: Purple!

Wolfie: Gay!

Ikuto: Gay is not a color! Ha! I win!

Wolfie: Do not!

Ikuto: Do too!

Wolfie: Do not!

Ikuto: Do too!

Rikai: Uhhh...guys?

Wolfie/Ikuto: *still continue their fighting*

Nami: *a little louder than Rikai* Guys?

Wolfie/Ikuto: *still continue thir fighting*

Akira/Lisa: *inhale deeply and then scream at the top of their lungs* GUYS!

Wolfie/Ikuto: *cover their ears* What?

Dana: What were you guys doing?

Wolfie: Ikuto challenged me! And then he said I lost!

Ikuto: Well gay is not a color.

Wolfie: I only said it because people say that purple is a gay colour and then Tadase popped into my mind and then I said unintentionally gay!

Ikuto: Yeah right.

Wolfie: It's the truth!

Percy: Why did we agree again?

Annabeth: Cause when we got the letter your father said it was okay to go and you said we should listen to him.

Percy: Right...Why did my father say that we should come here?

Annabeth: Beats me.

Wolfie: That's because I'm almighty!And his drinking buddy.

Akira/Ikuto: No you're not.

Wolfie: *starts crying and runs away to Lelouch*

Ikuto: Why is she so emotional sometimes?

Rikai: I don't know...

The others: We don't know either...

Amu: Wait hasn't the show started already?

Lisa: Holy Cupcake you're right!

Akira: I shall do the introduction!

Rikai: I think I'm gonna do it this time!

Akira/Rikai: *start fighting*

Nagi: *smiles* Hi and welcome to Wolfie's talkshow! Even though we have been reported we are still here! And this time the star guest are Percy Jackson and Annabeth from the movie Percy Jackson and the olympians!

Percy: Hi.

Annabeth: Hello.

Nami: So now that we have made the introduction it's time for the first review!

Lisa: Which is from me!

GIR: And me!

_Me: Hey Wolfie! Sorry about not updating the last chapter, I had to catch up on homework then go on a college tour, and um... well never mind._  
_ Yori: She had a nose bleed._  
_ Me: YORI! *blush*_  
_ Toshi: WHAT?! WHY?!_  
_ Me: Medical reasons, don't ask... Anyways time for the dares._

_ Amu: What's one of the strangest dreams you've had about Ikuto?_  
_ Ikuto: same thing but about Amu?_  
_ Kukai: Anyone tell you any "dumb blonde" jokes yet since I turned you into one?_  
_ Utau&Rima: What about you have you ever heard any dumb blonde jokes? I mean you two are kind of the definition for it._  
_ Nagi: Your going to be my doll. *begins grabbing outfits and styling his hair in different ways* Then your going to put on a fashion show for everyone. *smirk*_  
_ Yaya: Have you ever had a candy you didn't like? If not try some veggie flavored candies._  
_ Kairi: How many times were you ever called nerd, geek, book worm, or anything else like that?_  
_ Percy: Cool the son of Poseidon! Hey could I borrow your fathers trident, and maybe one of Zeus's lightning bolts. Please!_

_ Me: Well I'm done._  
_ Toshi: Are you sure your okay about the whole nos-_  
_ Me: I'm fine already! For the love of, some one say it I going to go drown my sorrows in chocolate. *walks off*_  
_ Toshi: Wait! *goes after*_  
_ Yori/Risa/Gir: Update soon!_

Wolfie: *smirks* You saw a hot boy and got nosebleed huh?

Lisa: No! As I said medical reasons!

Wolfie: Humans consist of atoms and molecules and what ever and those same atoms and molecules can be used as medic stuff...which means hot boy= medical reasons!

Toshi: *extremely jealous*

Lisa: As I said that's not it!

GIR: That's what tacoman said!

Lisa: GIR! Okay can we now go to the dares?

Wolfie: Sure! But that doesn't change the fact that I think that you have found a hot boy...wait a sec college?How old are you?

Lisa: I'll answer in my review...

Wolfie: Good girl...now the first question...Well Amu? What was the strangest dream you have ever had of Ikuto?

Amu: *blushes* Uh..ummm...he was...he was riding on a camels back...and.. and laughing like Wolfie!Yeah that was it. he was riding on a camels back and laughing like Wolfie.*laughs nervously*

Wolfie: Okay!Ikuto you?

Ikuto: I was saying perverted things again and Amu wasn't calling me a pervert.

Amu: So you actually admit that you know you are being perverted?

Ikuto: Yeah...

Amu: *freaks out* How can you be so calm about that?

Wolfie: I'm a pervert too and admitting it...It's not such a big deal..

Ikuto: I agree with Wolfie.

Wolfie: *freaks out* YOU AGREE WITH ME? YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO! *throws a tantrum*

Lelouch: *shoves candy bar in her mouth*

Wolfie: *starts munching it totally distracted by the candy bar*

Ikuto: So candy actually keeps you alive...

Lelouch: Yup...Next question or dare?

Kuukai: While I was(A/N: The paint got washed off...) blonde? No...before I was blonde? You all used to call me that...So no..no dumb blonde jokes yet.

Lisa: I think I have to change that fact.

Rikai: Kuukai-koi! *goes hugs Kuukai protectively and glares at Lisa*

Lisa: Fine...Next!

Rima/Utau: Uh...in other fanfics of course but none in Wolfie's fanfics...

Wolfie: *still munching candy bar* I think I have to change that fact...

Lelouch: You have still time to do so...

Wolfie: Yup...but I want candy. *goes and gets another candy bar and starts munching it*

Percy: Annabeth?

Annabeth: Yeah?

Percy: I feel kind of left out...

Annabeth: Me too...

Amu: We're so sorry!

Wolfie: No we aren't! It's happens to every star guest in this show...except Lelouch.

Amu: *glares* That's only cause you love him...he wouldn't be here if you wouldn't love him...

Wolfie: Watch it! Or I'll brainwash Ikuto!

Amu: So what?

Wolfie: Are you challenging me?

Amu: So what if I am?

Wolfie: *snaps fingers* Iku-pon?

Ikuto: *brainwashed* Yes master?

Wolfie: Kick Amu out for me will ya?

Ikuto: Yes master...*kicks Amu out*

Amu: *bangs on the door crying* IKUTO! I thought you loved me!

Wolfie: *laughs evilly*

Percy: We still didn't get much attention.

Wolfie: As I said it's bound to happen...Well maybe I'll go take a walk with Lelouch and you just take our places over...then you may get more time...Okay we're off! *leaves with Lelouch*

Annabeth: So we're kind of in charge here?

Rikai:*sitting in Kuukai's lap and hugging him* Nope...there's still the me, Nami, Dana, Lisa, and Akira.

Percy: Okay...so what do we do now?

Rikai: The next dare!

Nami: He's what?!

Lisa: *dressing Nagi up and styling his hair* My new doll...you got a problem with it?

Nami: YES! I own him! He's my boyfriend!

Lisa: Relax...I'm just giving him makeovers...

Nami: *pouts but doesn't do anything*

Nagi: Ummm...Can't I have a say in this?

Annabeth/Percy: Seems like these people are even weirder than we are.

Akira: Duuuh...we are immortal and crazy...best combination ever!

Annabeth/Percy: *look at her weirdly*

Dana: Next dare,yo!

Yaya: No Yaya hasn't...

Lisa: *shoves veggie candy into her mouth*

Yaya: *chews on them and spits them out* Ewwww...

Kairi: Yes many have called me that but I have ignored it knowing that they will be homeless bums one day *laughs evilly*

The SC cast: *sweatdrops* So Kairi had an evil side after all.

Percy: To borrow my father's trident and the bolt of Zeus (A/N:I'm still laughing at how they pronounce it...zuuus lol) you have to ask them.

Annabeth: But I doubt that they would give some of the most powerful weapons in the world to a little girl like you.

Lisa: *goes off to Olympos*

At Olympos

Lisa: Hey, buddy, can I have your bolt?

Zeus: Sure go ahead. *hands bolt*

Lisa: *takes bolt* Thanks...where's Poseidon?

Zeus: Second room to the left...

Lisa: *goes to Poseidon's room*Hey Poseidon!

Poseidon: What do you want?

Lisa: Can I borrow your trident?

Poseidon: *throws the trident*

Lisa: *catches it*Thanks...*leaves to go to the studio*

Back at the studio

Lisa: Hey guys! They actually gave it to me!

Annabeth/Percy: *look at the bolt and trident* Are they idiots? The bolt got stolen and they actually give it to a girl they don't know?

Rima: Seems so...

Percy: The next review is from Dana!

Dana: Yo!

_Yay, somebody actually agrees with me that the picture of the witch sucks...And I actually copied the name of whats-her-face from the messages she keeps sendin' me..._  
_ Percy:I read the book and wanna' see the movie and so do my brothers!! *inhales*_  
_ Utau:*evil laugh* ACT LIKE AMU FOR THE REST OF THE CHAPTER! YOU MUST DRESS LIKE HER TOO!!_  
_ Amu:*evil laugh again* ACT LIKE UTAU AND DRESS LIKE HER TOO FOR THE REST OF THE CHAPTER!_  
_ Ikuto*still with the evil laughing* Dress up as TadaGay for the rest of the chapter and act like him too! *stick tongue out*_  
_ TadaGay:*still evil laughing* Act like Ikuto for the rest of the chapter and act like him too!! *evil grin*_  
_ *skips off singing "Secret Princess"* ...*blushes* It's stuck in my head ok! ...You didn't see anything...Yup, randomness is returning...BYES!_

Wolfie: *pokes head out* It doesn't suck! Some things are just off! I'm very proud that you actually manage to finish the pictures you draw...I normally just do it, something goes wrong and I destroy the entire thing. She keeps sending you messages? Good luck then...Pretend that I never was here! *disappears again*

Percy: Well...then go see the movie.

A/N: Deja vu...Have no idea why...

Utau: What?

Dana: Do it.

Utau: But-

Dana: Do it.

Utau: Won't you at least list-

Dana: Do it!

Utau: Fine! *dresses up as Amu*

Amu: *dresses up as Utau*

Ikuto: *dresses up as Tadagay*

Tadagay: *dresses up as Ikuto*

Amu/Utau: *try to kiss the dressed up Ikuto(A/N: I'll still refer to them with their real name...so when Amu says something then it's Amu okay?)*

Ikuto: *escapes*

Wolfie: *comes in*

Ikuto: *accidentally bumps into Wolfie*

Wolfie: *kills Ikuto*

Amu/Utau: Ikuto!

Amu: He's my boyfriend!

Utau: He's my brother!

Wolfie: *looks at them confused* Since when is Tadagay your brother Amu? *gasps* Oh my god that would mean that Tadagay has been wanting his own sister all the time! He's a freak like Utau!

Utau: Hey!I'm not Amu, I'm Utau!

Amu: And I'm Amu!

Amu/Utau: And then one you killed is Ikuto! And then one behind us is Tadagay!

Wolfie: *totally confused now* Wait...Amu is Utau, Utau is Amu, Tadagay is Ikuto, Ikuto is Tadagay...AHHHH! This is so confusing! Thanks for messing up my brain!

Ikuto: Isn't your brain messed up anyways?

Wolfie: *goes into a crying corner* I'm never gonna talk to you confusing guys again!

Amu/Utau/Ikuto: *high five* Mission accomplished...

Dana: *skips off singing*

Wolfie: *from the crying corner* The next reviewer is Nami!

_review time:_

_ To Wolfie: i like Gilbert because he's funny,l mainly when it comes to freaking out. I love how he's afried of Cats, even when he was a grown up, XD. Sure he's useless at times, but he interset me._  
_ To Rima: Sing the song Caramell Damnsen_  
_ To Nagihiko: sing your theme song, I love hearing it, i want to hear it in live_  
_ To yaya: Dress up in a cheerleader outfit and cheer the name of a person you dislike and cheer on what u wish to do to them_  
_ To Amu: heres an annoying Tasdase doll that talks bout how he wants to rule the world and calling u his serveant. u cant distory it either._

_ Thats it, PLEASE UPDATE SOON_

Wolfie: Yup...but he's a seaweed head as Alice has nicely put it.

Nami: Can't argue with that...

Wolfie: Okay I have to do something interesting...

Nami: How about the next dare?

Wolfie: No! I need a way to make the chapters longer...the last chapters have been so short that I want to cry...

Percy: That's not a good reason to cry you know...

Wolfie: Shut up! I wasn't talking to you.

Percy: Sheesh I'm just mentioning you know...'

Wolfie: Shut up! Or the deal is off.

Everybody else: *narrows their eyes suspiciously* What deal?

Percy: *blushes and mumbles something*

Wolfie: *sings a random tune*

Lelouch: What deal?

Wolfie: Ehhh...well...you see...and then...and then he said...and then I said...and he agreed and now he's being mean to me!

Lelouch: Wolfie...*whistles twice*

Wolfie:*pales* Okay, okay! A few minutes before the show Annabeth was talking to Ikuto and Percy was mad and said that he couldn't stand him. And I happened to hear him and said that Ikuto likes Amu and only Amu. And he didn't believe me so I said jokingly that I could "kidnap" Annabeth and make it seem like Ikuto was it and tell him where Annabeth was and make him the hero. And he said deal. And now he is being mean to me!

Lelouch: Why do you always promise such weird things?

Wolfie: Don't ask me...ask the one who is responsible for my crazyness...Oh wait that's me...In any case don't ask me!

Annabeth: Wait you wanted to kidnap me?

Wolfie: Yeah...

Annabeth: Has anyone noticed that the host of the show is crazy?

The SC cast: *raise their hands*

Wolfie: I love you soo much Lelouch! *kisses mentioned person on the cheek*

Lelouch: And why did you say that now?

Wolfie: Instinct...and because I wanted to remind you that I care about you!

The girls: Awww...Why don't you guys ever say that to us?

The boys: Well...Because Wolfie never lets us?

The girls: You're just afraid of her.

The boys: We're not!

The boys and the girls: *continue their bickering*

Wolfie: *smiles* 3..2...1...

The boys: Just because we don't remind you that doesn't mean we don't care about you! *kiss the girls(you know the couples) on the lips*

Lelouch: You planned this all out again?

Wolfie: Yup...which reminds me...*takes out a list and reads it* Okay.. so bringing Percy and Annabeth together is next...

Annabeth/Percy: *are being awkward*

Wolfie: *pushes Percy*

Percy: *accidentally kisses Annabeth*

Wolfie: *claps*Yay! And today's list is complete!

Lelouch: What list was it?

Wolfie: The "How to make the people happy without them knowing it list"

Lelouch: But people will realize that they are happy...

Wolfie: Chocolate cake! Okay I think we should separate them...

Lelouch: Why?

Wolfie:Because Rima looks sad and I just realized I can pair her up with Tadagay...and we have dares to do.

Rima: I will NEVER and repeat NEVER get together with that blonde gay boy!

Wolfie: Oh well there goes the chance to make Rima happy...

Lelouch: Not thinking about how to make Tadagay happy?

Wolfie: Nope...he's Tadagay...*separates the couples with a stick*All right everybody we still have Nami's dares! So let's start moving so that we all can get home earlier okay?

The couples: Okay.

Wolfie: No arguing?

The couples: Nope...

Wolfie: Maybe I should make the couples more often happy.

Lelouch: But that would change your character completely...

Wolfie: Right...And I don't want to lose the title "evil demon who is banned from hell". I really like it.

Lelouch: You're getting off topic again.

Wolfie: Right...Now Rima start singing Caramell dansen!

Rima: Do I-

Wolfie: Yes, why are you people always that pointless question?

Rima: You've got a point...*runs away*

Wolfie: Okay...I swear I did not see that coming.

Rikai: *hugging Kuukai* Rima escaping?

Wolfie: Yes...

Rikai: I somehow knew that was going to happen...

Wolfie: At least somebody knew...

Nami: Yup...

Wolfie: So who wants to sing the caramell dansen song?

Everybody: *raise their hands*

Wolfie: Yay!

Music starts...

Everybody: *starts dancing*

**do-do-do-oo, yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah**

We wonder are you ready to join us now  
hands in the air  
we will show you how  
come and try  
caramell will be your guide

So come and move your hips sing wha-a-a  
look at YouTube clips, do it La-la-la  
you and me can sing this melody

Oh-wa-a-a-a  
Dance to the beat  
Wave your hands together  
Come feel the heat forever and forever  
Listen and learn it is time for prancing  
Now we are here with caramel dancing

O-o-oa-oa  
O-o-oa-oa-a-a  
O-o-oa-oa  
O-o-oa-oa-a-a

From Sweden to UK we will bring our song, Australia, USA and people of Hong Kong.  
They have heard this meaning all around the world

So come and move your hips sing wha-a-a  
Look at YouTube clips, do it La-la-la  
You and me can sing this melody

So come and dance to the beat  
Wave your hands together  
Come feel the heat forever and forever  
Listen and learn it is time for prancing  
Now we are here with caramel dancing

(Dance to the beat  
wave your hands together  
come feel the heat forever and forever  
listen and learn it is time for prancing  
now we are here with caramel dancing)

U-u-ua-ua  
U-u-ua-ua-a-a  
U-u-ua-ua  
U-u-ua-ua-a-a

So come and dance to the beat  
Wave your hands together  
Come feel the heat forever and forever  
Listen and learn it is time for prancing  
Now we are here with caramel dancing...  
Dance to the beat  
Wave your hands together  
Come feel the heat forever and forever  
Listen and learn it is time for prancing  
Now we are here with caramel dancing 

Music ends...

Everybody: *sits down on the floor*

Wolfie: Ahhh...I'm too lazy to do anything...Lisa and Nami take over...*falls asleep*

Lisa/Nami: Yay!

Nagi:So what are you going to do first?

Lisa: Party till we get tired and fall asleep on pillows that actually aren't pillows?

Nami: Nope! We're gonna continue with my dares! Nagi?

Nagi: Okay...

Music starts

Nagi:

**Futsuri yuuku kisestsu wa itsumo  
isogi hashide dokoe itsumo  
kaze gasoto madou tetaki  
tooi kuni no tabi ei senai  
sukoshi musuni suru wa ne  
nakanaide yubiki ishiyo kitto aeru wa  
hitosu futatsu hanabida wa  
hodori jibun yuku no ni  
hanare ga taki omoi demo  
kitori na kanateita  
deai wa dare matta deai hitomo meguru keredo  
kimito sukosu kono toki wa  
naigi nakaka na mono  
zutto  
wasurenaii wa  
itsuno mani oto nani naru  
kimi wo boku wo kawaateku  
imai jou shiritaku naru  
are mo kore mo suki ni naru  
kitto sore mamadeite  
negau kedo boku wa boku mo  
sagashi hajimeru  
sugina mono ukutsu datte  
atte mokanawanai  
sumauni kanji nu kokoro  
taisestsu ni shitai yo  
donna bokumo woku natte munewo hareru youni  
mitsuka kiitto mitsuteru sa  
yurugi naki omoi wo  
hitotsu hitotsu hanabida wa  
chigau katachi dakedo  
minna atsumete tsunagere wa  
hitotsu no yume ni naru  
itsuno bokumo kawaranai  
hanano mutsukushi saiyou  
furu kaereba furu satowa  
yasashi kotao oteru  
mitsumo matte iru yo  
koko de mattaonee**

Nami: *cheers* That was great!

Nagi: *blushes* Thanks...

Wolfie: *asleep, accidentally moves her hand so that Nagihiko accidentally falls on Nami*

Nami/Nagi: *blush*

Nagi: Sorry...

Nami: It's okay...

Nagi: *gets off*

Lelouch: I think to prevent other weird accidents, I'll bring her home.

Rikai: Good idea...

Lelouch: *picks Wolfie up and leaves*

Outside the studio

Lelouch: Wolfie...

Wolfie: What?

Lelouch: Why did you do that?

Wolfie: There hasn't been really much love scenes recently...and that's one of the most typical but one of the most awesome love scenes! And I was bored...

Lelouch: And then you just had to pretend to be asleep...

Wolfie: Yeah...so I wanna go to the store! You coming with me?

Lelouch: Sure!

Wolfie: *takes his hand and they start going*

At the studio

Nami: *still blushing*So we should continue!

Lisa/GIR: Yeah! *eat cheese*

Yaya: *gets into the cheerleader outfit* Wolfie! I would love to drown you in veggie candy!

Akira: YES! I have a new member!*high fives with Yaya*

The SC cast: Let's ignore that for now okay?

Amu: Tadagay doll? AHHHH! It's driving me crazy!

Nami: I haven't even given you the doll yet!

Amu: Yeah but just the thought of it...It makes me crazy!

Ikuto: Don't worry my little kitten I will protect you!

Amu: Yay! You still love me!

Ikuto: Of course! I will always love you!*hugs Amu*

Nami: *throws the Tadagay doll at her* Here you go..

Ikuto: You spoiled the moment!

Nami: So?

Ikuto:Ahhh! It's time to end this show!

A little paper flies into Nami's hands

Nami: Dear co-hosts, SC cast and all the characters I hate! The next show will be shugo charas only! Only your characters are allowed into the show...so dare the charas and introduce your own! And Peter-kun will be leading the show! There will be no star guest! Oh and fun question you HAVE to answer: What would happen if I would appear behind your door?!Please tell me! I really want to know! Love, or not, Wolfie the one and only ruler of the universe...

Tadagay: *chara change* I am the king of the universe! *laughs his hohoho santa claus laugh*

Nami: P.S: No Tadagay you're not.I am.

The SC cast: *sweatdrop*

The co-host: So that's all for today! Read and review dear readers!

Kazuma: Yeah review...I MEAN IT! IF YOU DON'T I WILL KILL YOU IN RUNESCAPE! *laughs crazily*


	30. Chapter 30

The overly hyper characters: Welcome to the talkshow!!!!!

Kiseki: With me as the host! *laughs his Santa Claus laugh*

Peter: We both know that I'm the host Kiseki.

Kiseki: Prove it, commoner!

Peter: *takes out letter* Dear Peter-kun, you're the host od the show...I'll split this thing into two chapters because my brother was a genius and decided that it would be awesome to shut off the computer when I hadn't saved the story yet...so now we haven't that much time so we're gonna do so much reviews we can...Oh and skip the first review cause it's not for the charas.

Kiseki: *is shocked*

Peter: Why does she always call me Peter-kun?

Shirayuki: No idea...(for those who don't remember, Shirayuki is Rikai's character, and Peter's best friend...I decided that it would be better if only Shirayuki and Peter were in it. So the other characters from me and Rikai are sleeping soundly)

Dia: Don't we have reviews that we should read?

Peter: Right...who wants to go first?

Hyper characters: Me! *start fighting*

Temari: *sweatdrops*

Rythm: The first one is from Katrina but because we are gonna skip it until Nagi and the others are back then the second review is from Dana! Yay!

_Kadenza-Well, since Dana can't come...*evil thoughts* I guess we'll be the ones with the dares!_  
_ Cadence-Don't do anything mean, Kadenza..._  
_ Kadenza-Aw, shut-up._  
_ Yoru:Kadenza-KISS MIKI!! MWAHAHA!_  
_ Kususkusu:Cadence-Teach me Bala-Balance? Kadenza-PIE! *throws pie*_  
_ Dia:Cadence-You are my new best friend. Let us sing!_  
_ Il:Kadenza-You are MY new best friend. LET'S BE EVIL BUDDIES!_  
_ Kadenza and Cadence-If you need Dana she'll be locked up in her room writing chapter 2 of her new story!_

Iru(Il): I like the way you think...*giggles her usual kishishsishshi giggle*

Yoru: *turns red* I...I...I...ha..have...t.....ki...kiss Miki?

Kadenza: Yup...

Yoru: *kisses Miki*

Miki: *blushes*

Yoru: *blushes*

Kusukusu: Sure! Bala-Balance! *does bala-balance and gets the pie in the face*

Iru/Kadenza: *giggle*

Cadence: *gasps*

Kusukusu: *starts laughing*

The charas: Okay that's weird...

Peter: Next dare...

Dia: *starts singing*

Cadence: *joins*

Dia/Cadence: *finish together*

Iru/Kadenza: *whistle really loudly*

The charas: *cover their ears*

Iru/Kadenza: *laugh*

Cadence: Why did you do that?

Iru: Because it's fun...

Peter: Okay next review...

Temari: The next review is from Akira!

_A: I would slap you with my leather pillow_  
_ 'pologies! I could have sworn i reviewed last time! My brother probably closed it..._

_ CHARAS!! Prepare to meet your doom..._

_ *Turns them all into teens for the rest of the chappie* MAHAHA!_

_ Shadow: Glomp Miki-chan~nya!_  
_ Yoru: Reaction to this?_

_ Miki: *steals sketch bag and replaces stuff with fish and shrimp then hands back*_  
_ Kiki: HI HONEY!! *shares chocolate with her* _  
_ Ran/ Suu/ Dia: Whats Amu's biggest secret?_

_ Temari/ Rythem: are you twins?_  
_ Rythem: PLAYBOY!!_  
_ Temari: BIPOLAR!_

_ Kiseki: ...*puts in a dress* Now you're a princess!!_

_ Pepe/ Kusukusu: Do Bala-Balance wrong. *stuffs veggies in their mouths*_

_ MAHAHAHAHA! _

_ Kazuma: I WILL KICK YOUR BUTT ON RUNESCAPE!! TELL ME UR USERNAME!!_

Wolfie: *pokes head out* Why a leather pillow?*disappears*

The charas: We're teens!Let's go!

And the charas went and got wasted and woke up the next morning...

Shadow: Whatever...*glomps Miki*

Miki: *blushes(if I remember right Shadow was a boy chara...)*

Yoru: *is jealous then sniffs the fish and tackles Miki*

Miki: *blushes and faints*

Ran/Suu: MIKI!

Miki: I'm fine...

Kiki: *munches chocolate happily(Kiki was Lisa's chara right?)*

Ran/Suu/Dia: Uhh...uhhh...she talks to her Ikuto dolls...in a really creepy way...

Temari: We are not twins considering that we haven't been born on the same time...

Rythm: *eye twitches* Playboy?

Temari: BIPOLAR???? *slashes everything in half with her naginata*

Kiseki: *blushes* I AM A KING!

Peter: *looks at him* Nope...you are definitely a princess...

Kiseki: *faints*

Pepe/Kusukusu: Bawa-bawance! *remember kids, they have veggies(UNDAHPANTS!) stuffed in their mouth*

Kazuma: Geedo6! And we'll see if you really kick my butt!(You won't , because I don't have testicles and a butt in runescape)

Peter: *throws Kazuma out* So the next and today's last review is from Nami!

_Ok lets go on, but before that heres my Chara's, Kaito, Yugi, Sora and Luna, say hi caras_

_ All Namis Chara's: HI!_

_ Ok, on words,_

_ To Ran: Cheer something that will annoy everyone in the room_  
_ To Miki: Draw a picture of the boy you like, it has to be one guy, and show it to him_  
_ To Su: Do you like someone, like like like?_  
_ To Kiskei: Your such a whimp, yet you want to rule the world, man up_  
_ To Temari: Teach the one you want to teach how to dance, and be forceful with them_  
_ To Rhyem: kiss a girl chara on the lips, the one you like the most_  
_ To Kuskus: Stop laughting, to help, everyone has to make a joke, but you cant laugh no matter how funny it was_  
_ To Yoru: Become friends with your enamy_

_ Thats it, cant think of more, so PLEASE UPDATE SOON_

Ran: Go go underpants! Go go underpants!

Everybody in the room: -.-

Miki: *draws then shows picture to everyone*

Everybody: Who is it? I mean it's just yellow!

Miki: It's a secret!

Su: No I do not like anyone as in like like...(A/N: Kazuma's brain failed when I showed him the question...thanks Nami!)

Kiseki: What? How dare you, you commoner? *continues his rant*

Rythm: ummm...*kisses every girl* I like every girl!

A/N: Playboy...

Temari: *teaches everyone*

A hell or two hells later

Kusukusu: *tries not to laugh*

Ran and everyone else: Bala-balance!

Kusukusus: *is not breathing*

Ran: Did it work?

Kusukusu: *is turning red*

Ran: It worked!

Kusukusu: *starts laughing*

Yoru: Yo Kiseki let's be friends...

Kiseki: Okay...

Peter: and that's it for today...


	31. Chapter 31

Peter: It's time again for this nuisance called talkshow...

The charas: It's not a nuisance! It's fun!

Shirayuki: Yeah, whatever. The first review is from Katrina!

_These are for the charas_  
_ Temari and Musashi: Go have a sword fight._  
_ Eru: Kick Iru wherever you'd like to. Hard._  
_ Pepe: Boss Kiseki around_  
_ Kiseki: You are Pepe's servant for the rest of the chapter._  
_ Miki: Who do you like better? Kiseki or Yoru?_  
_ Rizumu (Rhythm): Is Temari annoying?_  
_ Temari: After the sword fight, no more crazyness for the rest of the chapter._  
_ (You better thank me for this Rizumu.)_  
_ Diamond: Sing "Mahiya" from "Awarapan" (Search it on Google. Some of the lyrcs are in Hindi.)_

Temari: Shin,ton,chan!

Musashi: *sweatdrops*

Temari: I'm gonna beat you! *attacks Musashi*

Musashi: *dodges and attacks*

Temari/Musashi: *have the sword fight*

Others: *watch*

Peter: This is getting boring...next dare...

Eru: I can not kick Iru! I'm Eru, the angel of love!

Iru: *kicks Eru and giggles*

Eru: *tears in her eyes*

Pepe: I like this dare~dechu! *starts bossing Kiseki around*

Kiseki: Commoner! How dare you!

Pepe: It's a dare~dechu!

Kiseki: *almost gets shot by a gun*

Every chara: *looks at the direction where the bullet came from*

Kiseki: *screams*

There is a blood red message that says: "I'm watching you...all of you"

Every chara(except the cool ones of course): *screams like a headless chicken*

Peter: Pfft...such a lame message...

Shirayuki: Yeah...

The other charas: How can you say that? It's freaking blood!

Peter: Let's continue with the dares...so Miki?

Miki: I...I...like Yoru....

Kiseki: *ego shrinks*

Rythm: Temari? Annoying? No way! She is really cool!

Temari: Understood. *smiles sweetly*

Dia:

**Mahiyaaa aa**  
** I wish you could see yourself the way I see ya**  
** You shine just like a star mahiya**  
** 'Cause you're my only pyaar mahiya**

** Maine tujhko hi dil main basaya**  
** [Tu hi hai mera pyaar mahiya] x2**

** [Tu ne aisi ada se mujhe dekha**  
** Dil ho gaya nisaar mahiya**  
** Tu hi hai mera pyaar mahiya] x2**

** Why don't you tell me mahi?**  
** Put my mind at ease**  
** How do you wish to see the loyalty in me?**  
** Apni wafa ka iqraar kya karoon?**  
** Mar jaoon tujhko jo dil se juda karoon**

** Tu ne aisi ada se mujhe dekha**  
** Dil ho gaya nisaar mahiya**  
** Tu hi hai mera pyaar mahiya**

** Mahiya [your?] I set my soul on fire**  
** I felt just like a rose mahiya**  
** When I was in your arms mahiya**

** I can't imagine life without you where I'd be**  
** I'm your lady I'll go wherever you take me**  
** Tere beghair jeene ki khwahish nahin**  
** Main tere saath hoon, le chal mujhko kahin**

** Tu ne aisi ada se mujhe dekha**  
** Dil ho gaya nisaar mahiya**  
** Tu hi hai mera pyaar mahiya**

** Mahiya [your?] I set my soul on fire**  
** I felt just like a rose mahiya**  
** When I was in your arms mahiya**

** I don't care where we go or stay or what we do**  
** I'll take your pain, kiss it away 'cause I love you**  
** Jaise bhi haal main rakhoge main rahoon**  
** Dukh bhi mile to pyaar main has ke sahoon**

** Tu ne aisi ada se mujhe dekha**  
** Dil ho gaya nisaar mahiya**  
** Tu hi hai mera pyaar mahiya**

** I wish you could see yourself the way I see ya**  
** You shine just like a star mahiya**  
** 'Cause you're my only pyaar mahiya**

** Maine tujhko hi dil main basaya**  
** [Tu hi hai mera pyaar mahiya] x2**

** Mahiya [your?] I set my soul on fire**  
** I felt just like a rose mahiya**  
** When I was in your arms mahiya**

A/N: Okay that was a remix but...whatever...I'm too lazy right now...sorry Katrina.

Peter: *looks at the ceiling weirdly* Okay next review...

Suu: The next review is from Lisa~desu...

_Me: Ah so only the charas this time._  
_ Yori: Finally you people have been ignoring us too much!_  
_ Risa: Yup-nya! *nods*_  
_ Toshi: Wait a minute what about me I have a chara too you know._  
_ Maru: *brown and gray dog chara flys in* Hey everyone! *winks*_  
_ Yori: Hey Maru... *looks away blushing*_  
_ Risa: Love-nya!_  
_ Me: Um anyways Wolfie will have to decide whether or not to have you come._  
_ Toshi: Fine._  
_ Me: Oh and *hands Wolfie lightning bolt and trident* Could you return this to Olympus I'm done with my experiment now. If your wondering what it was I was using the bolt to charge the trident using it as a weapon to punish my enemies oh and to cook things faster. Now the dares!_

_ Ran: Have you ever chara changed with Amu to make her do something perverted to Ikuto? If so what is it and if not do so soon._  
_ Miki: Can you make me an outfit? A cool one alright._  
_ Suu: Cake please, I prefer chocolate!_  
_ Dia: Tell me my future!_  
_ Yoru: Go have a date with Miki. *hands nicely cooked fish* And that's your dinner._  
_ Eru: Do you ever open your eyes? If not do so._  
_ Iri: *holds up tape recorder* What are Utau's weirdest secrets?_  
_ Kiseki: How was life with Zim after we traded you for GIR?_  
_ Musashi:*gives list* Go get me these samurai weapons for my collection. *salutes*_  
_ Pepe: Do you ever take out your pacifier? If not do so._  
_ Daichi: Go play a soccer game with all of the charas?_  
_ Temari: Your Nagi's chara right? So are you a guy under that kimono or a girl? (I'm actually curious)_  
_ Rhythm: Do a nice rap for everyone!_  
_ Kusu Kusu: 1..2..3...Go! Bala-balance!_  
_ Other charas: *gives candy* Enjoy!_

_ Me: Mission complete!_  
_ Yori: Mission?_  
_ Me: Yea so? Oh btw I'm 15 going on 16 so I have to start looking for colleges unless I want to end up jobless._  
_ Toshi: No flirting with college guys._  
_ Me: *looks at weirdly* I don't flirt with guys, I'm not desperate or anything. Oh and Wolfie my nose bleed is a Medical condition and nothing else got it!_  
_ Risa: You sure-nya?_  
_ Me: Yes now no more talk of the the matter! Oh yea I saw a preview of the new Shugo Chara Encore and well (SPOILER READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! DON'T BLAME ME YOU HAVE BEEN FOREWARNED!) Kukai kisses a certain popstar, AKA Utau._  
_ Everyone: What?! O.o_  
_ Me: Yea I know! Sorry for anyone who didn't want to know that yet but I left a message saying don't read it's a spoiler. So anyways please update soon!_

Ran: No I haven't...but I can't do it right now...

Miki: Here! *shows a picture( uhhh...okay let's say a black dress that reaches a to the mid thigh, with puffy sleeves, a red ribbon around the waist, and a red ribbon around the neck...okay my imagination sucks...so does my description)

Suu: Here~desu! *gives choclate cake which looks really delicious*

Dia: Uhhh...I'm not a fortune teller...but I can say that the shine in you is really bright!

Yoru: Fish~nya! *grabs the fish and Miki and leaves*

Eru: *opens her eyes for a second* Ahhh! My eyes! *closes them quickly*

Iru: I ain't telling you!

Kiseki: Uhh...uhhh...I can't remember...

Musashi: Understood...*leaves*

Pepe: *takes out pacifier*

Everybody: *stares with their mouths open*

Pepe: *puts pacifier back*

Daichi: All right! Let's go!

The charas: YEAH!

And all besides the cool characters go to play soccer...

And after the soccer match...

Ran: That was an awesome match!

Daichi: Yeah!

Peter: *sleeps*

Shirayuki: I guess I'll have to continue the show...so Temari are you a girl or a guy?

A/N: I even tried to search it up on wikipedia...I'll go to google for a sec...I found Shugo Chara Wiki and look what it says:Nagihiko wanted to be like a girl, so Temari may be female because she was born from Nadeshiko's wish to be a true Japanese dancer. However, it's a tradition of Fujisaki boys to dress as girls for dancing, citing a theory that Temari may be a boy.

Temari: *angry mark* Of course I'm a girl!(I'm not sure about that one...I'll just try to be Temarish and that's what comes out)

A/N: I got really curious about that now...what's the Peach Pit peoples fan mail e-mail? I really wanna ask!

Rythm: Uhhh...uhhhhhhhh...thinking pause! *sits down and starts thinking*

Kusukusu: Bala-Balance! *giggles*

Other charas: Thanks!*munch candy*

A/N: About the spoiler...I ALREADY READ THE FIRST CHAPTER OF SHUGO CHARA ENCORE! Yay!Okay, you are one year older than me!

Shirayuki: How about the next review?

KusuKusu: The next review is from Katrina!

_The color thing is funny. Purple is actually a gay color? If it is, you can make Tadase wear purple, if you want to._

_ Stares at _  
_ WHAT IS THE POINT OF A TALKSHOW WITHOUT INTERACTION?! IF I MAKE A TALKSHOW, MY COUSIN AND SISTER WILL BE THE REVIEWERS AND I CAN GET REVIEWS FROM THEM WITHOUT LOGGING ON TO FANFICTION, (they don't have an account(s)) BUT I NEED CRAZY REVIEWERS!_

_ I'm not saying you're crazy Wolfie. I just think lots of people make crazy dares. Although I did put a crazy idea about Tadase "pretending to be Team Rocket"_  
_ When you updated the day before yestersday, you must have updated while I was in school, because, there were 28 chapters before and then when I checked half an hour later or so, there were 29._  
_ Update quickly!_

A/N: Yeah...I 'll make him...and WHAT DO YA MEAN I'M NOT CRAZY? ARE YOU TRYING TO INSULT ME???

Peter: SHUT IT!

A/N: Sorry, Peter-kun...anyways...I am crazy and that's final...Okay...so inform me when your talkshow is up okay?

Shirayuki: And now for Dana's final dares...

_Kadenza-Yay! More Chara time!_  
_ Cadence-Good, 'cause I HATE singing with her._  
_ Kadenza-I hate singin' with ya' too, sis. _  
_ Rhythm:Kadenza-Who do ya' like better:Miki or Dia?_  
_ Miki:Kadenza-Who do YOU like better:Kiseki, Yoru, or Rhythm?_  
_ El:Cadence-Your my best friend too!_  
_ Kiseki:Cadence-Is it possible for you to rule the world WITHOUT being evil? Kadenza-And annoyin'?_  
_ Nana:Cadence and Kadenza-WE LOVE YOUR ACCENT! *glomps*_  
_ (LOL, Nana better be here! She's one of my favorite Charas!)_

Rythm: I like both! Yay!

Kadenza: But who do you like more?

Rythm: *thinks a little*I think Miki! *gives thumbs up*

Miki: *BLUSHHHHSSSSS!*

Yoru: *jealous...or something*

Miki: I think I like Yoru the best...*still blushing*

Yoru: *happy*

Eru: Okay!

Eru/Dia/Cadence: *skip off singing*

Kadenza/Iru: *smirk and follow them*

A/N: No...there is no way somebody could conquer the world without being evil...at least when I'm being the boss...

Nana: Thanks!

A/N: Okay it's about time we kick you out...

Peter: We still have Akira's review...

A/N: Right...okay..

_Na na na. You got it backwards!_  
_ Kiki(girl fox)& Shadow(boy cat):Moi (Akira)_  
_ Yori(girl wolf)& Risa(girl cat): Lisa (Layla)_  
_ Ya DiG?!_

_ Kazuma: the next time i get on Runescape, I am SO hunting u down!!_  
_ Wolfie: bcuz i can. also, it'd be creepy if you just showed up at my door..._  
_ Others: *cream them with endnless supply of pies*_  
_ Toshi/Tsubasa: BAKA! haha..so fun.._

A/N: No I do not dig holes in the groun like your brother does...

Message from Kazuma: *evil smile* Right now...you don't have any genetalia...soon there won't be anything left of you...(That's actually what he said)

The charas get kicked out and the usual cast is back...

Wolfie: No it wouldn't! If you would appear behind my door I would drop the thing I had in my hand and hug you to death!I would be really happy if anyone of you showed up!

Others: *cheer for the pie*

Toshi/Tsubasa: *fell into the pie*

Wolfie: *starts laughing at them*

Toshi/Tsubasa: *glare at her*

Wolfie: Okay...I should now do Katrina's review...So..4..3..2..1...GO!

_This talk show should be called hilarious. hahahahahahaha..._

_ dares:_  
_ Rima& Nagi: Have a hair cutting war. Take scissors and try to cut each other's hair. The loser becomes the winners servant for the rest of the chapter._  
_ Utau & Kukai: Have a water gun war_  
_ Tadase: *puts him in cannon* Kiddo King blasts of again!_  
_ Yaya: Heres some candy bombs, throw them at whoever you want_  
_ The other co-hosts: heres a cookie *DIE!*_  
_ Amu: Sing the baka song and dedicate it to Tadase (search on : the baka song. there will be the songs and translation. sing Japanese version)_  
_ Kairi: Heres a book (Eclipse by Stephenie Meyers) WRITE ME AN ESSAY!_  
_ Ikuto: here are some more Amu dolls_

Rima/Nagi: *gulp*

Wolfie: *hands scissors to them*3...2....1....START!

Rima/Nagi: *try to cut each others hair*

Utau/Kuukai: *have an epic water gun battle*

Rima/Nagi: *finish...but both's hair is fine*

Tadagay: *in purple* WHY MEEEEEEEEEE?!

Yaya: *eats the bombs*

Katrina: *slaps her forehead*

The co-hosts: *eat the cookie and die*

Wolfie: *is laughing like crazy*

Kuukai/Nagi/Tsubasa/Toshi: (insert girl's name here)!!!!!!!!!

Wolfie: *still laughing*

Kuukai/Nagi/Tsubasa/Toshi: *glare at her*

Wolfie: What? They'll recover in a minute or so...

In a minute or so...

The co-hosts: *wake up*

After a couple of hugs and kisses(which means probably that they made out for an hour or two and Katrina,Wolfie and all the other who weren't making out were prank calling Akira's parents) ...

Amu: This song is for Tadase...

**Ranmaaa noo..... BAAAKAAAA**

** Honto ni anta tte Mattaku anta tte **  
** Tonikaku anta tte Baka ne, baka baka**  


** Doo yuu tsumori na no Dattara nan na no **  
** Eh! Uttoshii Baka ne, baka baka **  


** Sangatsu mikka wa hinamatsuri Gogatsu itsuka wa kodomo no hi **  
** Otoko ka onna ka hakkiri shinasai Suki ka kirai ka hakkiri shinasai **  
** Anta ippen shinde koi! **

** Ue kara yonde mo **  
** Shita kara yonde mo **

** Urusai no yo anta tte Narenareshii anta tte **  
** Nani yo! Haji-shirazu Baka ne, baka baka **  


** Sangatsu mikka wa hinamatsuri Akari wo tsukemasho bonbori ni **  
** Otoko ka onna ka hakkiri shinasai Suki ka kirai ka hakkiri shinasai **  
** Anna hentai o-kotowari! **

** Migi kara yonde mo **  
** Hidari kara yonde mo **

** Yasashii, ii ko ni kon'ya mo narenai kedo **  
** Datte PUNK damo!!!!**

** Sangatsu mikka wa hinamatsuri Hachigatsu youka wa Fuji Terebi **  
** Otoko ka onna ka hakkiri shinasai Suki ka kirai ka hakkiri shinasai **  
** Warukatta wa ne bukiyou de! **

** Yoko kara yonde mo **  
** Tate kara yonde mo **

** Thank you!!**  
** Baby....**

A/N: I didn't know if they are the real lyrics...But I'm really lazy right now...

Kairi: Here...*hands essay*

Katrina: *blinks a couple of times* Thanks...

Ikuto: *in lalaworld*

Wolfie: Okay I'm actually happy right now but being the laziest person on Earth I'm too lazy to continue...Oh and I think **I'll start updating only on Saturdays** because updating three times a week is kind of ...difficult...Right now at least...Okay whatever...*leaves*

Ikuto: The next guest is L from Death Note! So yeah see ya on Saturday...

The co-hosts: Read!

The charas: Review!

The SC cast: And wait for InsaneWolf42's talkshow!

The others: And don't forget to read the script!

A/N: What script?


	32. Chapter 32

Wolfie: Hello...I'm kinda lazy so the others can do the rest...*goes on the couch and falls asleep*

L: What an unresponsible girl...*munches ice cream*

Akira/Lisa: KYAAA!*glomp him*

Tsubasa/Toshi: *jealous*

Amu: Hi and it's time for the talkshow! As you can see the star guest is L-san!

L: *Akira and Lisa still glomping him* It's a pleasure to be here...

Kuukai: Are you sure?

L: Yes, I am positive.

Nagi: The first review is from Dana!

_LOL "What script?" That was funny! Oh, and if ya' wanna' find out more 'bout Kadenza and Cadence, read "American Shugo Chara" that me and my friend are a writin'!_  
_ Amu:Character Transform with Rhythm!_  
_ Ikuto:Character Transform with Su!_  
_ Rima:Character Transform with Yoru!_  
_ Nagi:Character Transform with Dia!_  
_ I've gone brain-dead...CAFFEINE MAKES ME SLEEPY!_

Amu: Are you sure? Are you absolutely sure that you want me to chara transform with Rythm?

Dana: Do it!

Amu: *sighs but chara transform into Amulet Who-knows-what*

L: Who-knows-what?

A/N: Yeah...I am too lazy to think up a name for the chara transformation...you got a problem with that?

L: In fact, voice coming from the ceiling, I do.

A/N: You seriously want to mess with me and Wolfie?

L: No, I just want to make you aware of the fact that the host of this show is an unresponsible ,14-year old girl that is too lazy to satisfy her readers needs.

Wolfie: *one eye open and chara changes with Peter* At least I have a life.

L: Define life.

Wolfie: Oh no you didn't do that right now.

L: Yes, in fact, I did.

Wolfie: *seems really mad*

Amu/Ikuto: Uh oh...RUN!!! *run away*

L: *licks lollipop*

Wolfie: *suddenly there are tears in her eyes and she just starts crying*

The co-hosts: *hold up their umbrellas*

Wolfie: *just cries*

The others: *in their swim suits*

A half an hour later

The charas: *swimming in the water*

Kuukai: She cries a lot more than usual...

Nami: You're right...

Ikuto: *who has returned* What are wo gonna do about it?

Akira: I'll diustract her and you go find a way to get rid of the water?

L: That's a good plan, how are you gonna distract her?

Akira: *hides hammer behind her back* I'll just distract her...

Yaya: I'll just give her candy! *gives Wolfie candy*

Wolfie: *keeps crying*

Lisa: *using Toshiro as a boat*

Kairi: We still have to make her stop crying...

Nagi: Lelouch would surely know what to do.

Rima: Come to think of it, where is he?

Dana: *sitting on the swimming couch* I don't know...Hey why don't we continue with my dares?

L:*almost drowning* I can't swim...let's solve the problem with that weird host first!

Akira: So we'll stick to my plan?

Tsubasa: Seems so.

Akira: *smiles evilly and takes her hammer*

Wolfie: *still crying*

Akira: *hits her once*

Wolfie: *starts crying even more*

Amu: It got even worse...

A/N: No duuuh...what would you do if you were crying and somebody would hit you?

L: *the water is almost to his nose* I would like you to hurry up.

Akira: Plan B...*gives the hammer to Wolfie and points in random direction*Look there's Tadagay! Go beat him up!

Tadagay: Huh? *starts running*

Wolfie: *stops crying and starts chasing Tadagay*

Everybody: *start cheering*

Dana: Hello? Can we now continue with my dares?

Rikai: Sure!Now Ikuto...chara transform with Su!

Ikuto: But...

Kuukai: You heard her...

Ikuto: But...

Dana: Just do the friggin dare!

Ikuto: *crying but does as told*

Chara Transformation: Green Lynx! (My imagination is running out)

The cast: *burst out laughing*

Ikuto: *slaps his forehead*

Wolfie: *pokes head out* What did I miss?

Everybody: *point at Ikuto*

Wolfie: *looks at Ikuto and her eyes start to sparkle* Look at how CUTE he is! *goes hugs Ikuto*

Akira: You already done with killing Tadagay?

Wolfie: *still hugging Ikuto* Well...the hammer broke.

Akira: WHAT? How could you break my precious hammer?

Wolfie: I didn't break it...Tadagay did.

Akira: *runs off to kill Tadagay*

Dana: Next dare!

Chara transformation: Clown Cat!

Everybody except Wolfie: *start laughing again*

Rima: *blushes out of anger* Wolfie! Why do I have such a stupid costume?!

Wolfie: *in lalaland*

Rima: Wolfie! *kicks her*

Everybody except L: *gasp*

Wolfie: *turns around annoyed* Shut up! Can't you see I want to be in lalaland right now?

Rima: Then tell me why do I have such a stupid costume?

Wolfie: *mocking voice* Why do you have such a stupid costume? Think carefully about it. Oh right, you are BLONDE.(No offense to naturally blond people and any other blond people...except Rima of course)

Rima: *gasps and attacks Wolfie*

Wolfie: *dodges it* Rima, attack me one more time and the next thing you will see is gonna be hell.

L: Hell doesn't exist. Heaven doesn't either.

Wolfie: *mocking voice* But Shinigami's do right?

L: Yes...

Wolfie: Anyways how is Light(Raito)?

L: You have seen the series...I died and he died.

Wolfie: Right...next dare!

Nagi: *sweatdrops*

Chara transformation: Nagi Diamond!(*sweatdrops*)

Nami: Nagi is exactly the same...

Lisa: Only more sparkly...

GIR: Bubblegum! *starts chewing on Amu's hair*

Amu: OUCH! What's wrong with you?*tries to get rid of him*

Lisa: Hey! Don't mess with GIR!

Nagi: *smiles* You shouldn't fight with each other...

Wolfie: *shivers* Nagi creeps me out...

Nagi: Why is that?

Wolfie: *shivers again* Next review!

Rikai/Kuukai: The next review is from Lisa!

_Me: Cool L is coming! *jumps up and down*_  
_ Toshi: So what?_  
_ Me: *smack his head* Don't talk like L is just some random person!_  
_ Yori: Idiot..._  
_ Risa: Time for the dares-nya!_

_ Amu: *brings in Ran* Now make her chara change and do something perverted to Ikuto!_  
_ Ikuto: *puts collar around neck* There now you officially belong to Amu! *Tag says property of Amu hinamori Goes by the name Ikuto Kitty and Neko Mimi Hentai (perverted cosplaying cat)*_  
_ Tadagay: *pulls out 2 by 4 with nail in it* Now I'll use that idea my friend gave me! *hits him in the shin, crotch, multiple times*_  
_ Kukai: OMG! I can't believed you kissed Utau!_  
_ Utau: You finally over your brother-complex? If not I'll get the holy water and purify you._  
_ Nagi: *stare* ... *smacks face with a pie and runs*_  
_ Rima: *ties shoes together* Try walking now blondie._  
_ Kairi: I'm going to dye your hair! Wolfie you pick the color!_  
_ Yaya: Now you go get some glasses! Make sure they're geeky!_  
_ Wolfie: *pulls out special private cell phone* Let's go prank call people! (like Bart from the Simpson's)_  
_ L:*sparkly eyes* can I get your autograph! *holds out paper* Oh yea I wanted to ask if you had any cake?_

_ GIR: CAKE!_  
_ Risa: Not yet GIR-nya._  
_ Yori: The dares are done right but where's Lisa and Toshi?_  
_ Maru: Her room, Toshi is begging for forgiveness since he insulted L._  
_ Yori: That moron gets jealous way too easily, anyways update soon._

Amu: *sweatdrops*

Ran: Let's do it, Amu! *chara changes with her*

Amu: Uh oh...*accidentally trips and falls into Ikuto's lap*

Ikuto: *smirks*

Amu: *smirks too and...(let me think of something perverted that will not cause Amu losing her virginity...forget it...I'm not gonna find something like that..wait!I got an idea!) leans closer*

Ikuto: *is ready to kiss her*

Amu: *stuffs an apple in his mouth*Done!

Lisa: That is not perverted!

Wolfie: In Amu's point of view...it is.

L: Interesting...you are using the loopholes in the reader's dares and use them just in case.

Wolfie: Yeah, yeah now the next dare!

Lisa: You are now officially Amu's property! *puts name tag on him and hands Amu the leash*

Wolfie: WHAT?!

Amu: You heard her, Ikuto's mine now.

Wolfie: NO WAY!!!

Amu: Yes way.

Wolfie: What's wrong with you people?!I need at least one servant! Oh well...Then Kairi and Kuukai will be my new servants!

Kuukai/Kairi: Why us?

Wolfie: Cause I decided so...

Kairi: Why not Nagi?

Wolfie: Because...Anyway we need to get to the next dare!

Lisa: *does her magic*

The boys: * get scared of Lisa*

Tadagay: *whimpers in a corner*

Wolfie: Okay , now that we have our usual Tadagay torturing routine done we can continue with the next dare!

Kuukai: Believe me, I can't either...

Utau: Nor can I...

Wolfie: Yeah we got it...Now the next dare!

Utau: I guess I am...

Ikuto/Amu: *cheer*

Utau: But I'm not in love with my rival!

Rikai/Kuukai: *cheer*

Nagi: *after getting smacked in the face with the pie, he chara changes with Temari* HOW DARE YOU?!I'LL SLASH YOU WITH MY NAGINATA!*runs after Lisa*

Wolfie: *laughs* Okay! I guess Nagi deserved it...in some kind of complicated way...

Rima: Whatever! I'll prove you that I can!*trips and falls 24/7*

Lisa: *munching popcorn* I guess she really is blond...

Akira: Yeah, instead of untying the shoes...

L: She just keeps walking around with them...

Wolfie: what an idiot...yay! I get to pick Kairi-pon's hair color!

Lisa: And I get to color his hair!

Wolfie: I want him to have...midnight blue hair!

Lisa: Okay!*goes off with Kairi*

Nagi/Nami/Akira/Amu/Kuukai/Rikai: *sweatdrop* I guess she still isn't over the loss of Ikuto...

Lisa: And I present you...Kairi!

Kairi: *comes in with midnight blue hair*

Yaya: Kairi-tan looks awesome!

Kairi: *blushes*

Wolfie: *highfives Lisa in the face* Good job!

Lisa: OUCH...why did you have to hit me?

Wolfie: *blinks innocently* What are you talking about?

A/N: Ignore her...she is just in bad mood cause the fingers will still not type Lelouch in...

Wolfie: Yeah! And whose fault is that?

A/N: Mine and yours?

Wolfie: You are right....Curse my fingers!

L: It's not possible to curse yourself...

Wolfie: Wanna bet?

L: I'd rather not...

Wolfie: Wow L...a SMART decision for once in a while...

L: Yeah now all 14-year old hosts will stop being sarcastic and continue the show...

Wolfie: You can't tell me what to do!

L: I am doing it right now...

Wolfie: I'm not gonna talk to you again!

L: It is perfectly fine with me...

Wolfie: *angry* I'm just gonna go home...*leaves*

Lisa: Here Yaya! *hands glasses*

Yaya: *puts them on* Yaya can't see a thing!

Lisa: Well I'm gonna go to Wolfie now...Anybody wants to come?

Toshi: I'll come...

GIR: I'll come too!

Lisa: Oh and before I go...Can I have your autograph L?

L: *scribbles something on random paper* Here you go...*goes munches his cake*

Lisa: *leaves*

Outside...

Light: Did you get what I asked for?

Lisa: Here you go! *gives the autograph for 5 seconds*

Light: Now I can kill L....*laughs his maniac laugh*

Lisa: *kicks Light three times*

Light: *dead*

Lisa: Did you really think I would make business with you? *goes through Light's pockets*

Toshi: *sweatdrops* Lisa what are you doing?

Lisa: Aha! I found it! *pulls out the infamous black notebook and gives it to Toshi* Hold it. *then takes Light's watch and the notebook* Let's go! *go to Wolfie*

At Wolfie's...

Lisa: *kicks the door in* Wolfie! Let's make some prank calls!

Wolfie: Okay! So who are we gonna call first?

Lisa: Light!

Toshi: You just killed him Lisa...and you took his notebook...

Wolfie: You have his Death Note?!(Totally not caring about how a person got killed)

Lisa: Yeah!

Wolfie: Cool! I have Misa's Death Note!

Lisa: Why?

Wolfie: Cause at first I invited Light and he sent me Misa and I asked her if I could have her Death Note!And she said yes.

Lisa: Okay! ow let's call Light!

Wolfie: YEA!

At the studio

Amu: Uuuuhhh...So what now?

L: I belive we still have to continue with the reviews...

Rikai: Right...

Nami: The next review is from Akira!

_OMFG!! *glomps L and holds on for dear life* KAWAII! You're my hero!!_

_ ~Introducing...my friend KOGA THE WOLF DEMON from Inuyasha!! *is attached to arm* he's sort of like my replacement brother..*sticks tongue at Toshi*_  
_ Wolfie: *flaming eyes of death* You are so DEAD!! *chases*_  
_ Katrina: *ships off to Island of doom where she is mauled by my rodent army*_  
_ Tadagay: ...*glares death*..fagit..cok-sukr_

_ Amu: don't you just love Wolfie?!_  
_ Ikuto: Don't you?!_  
_ Others: DON'T YOU?! hahhaha!_  
_ *holding microphone*_  
_ Utau: How do u feel about the fact that ur gonna kiss Soccar Boy?_  
_ Kuukai: How do u feel about the fact that ur gonna kiss the Pop Star?_  
_ Rikai: How d'you feel about the fact that ur boyfriend's gonna kiss Utau? _  
_ Tsubasa: *hugs*_  
_ Lisa: *throws leftover pies at everyone with her**goes back to hugging*_  
_ Kazuma: *smiles in a very creepy way* today you are a worm...within the next week or so, u will disappear of the face of the plant..._  
_ Koga-kun: *gets brilliant idea and walks up to him* Hi Koga! *grins and gives hug (he, toshi, & tsubasa are staring suspiciously)then quickly kisses and runs away*_

_ ~far away in Naruto World~_  
_ *still running* Ha! This is most likely one of the LONGEST reviews EVER!! And I'm still going!!_

_ ~on Gaara's roof~_  
_ Me: *sleeping*_  
_ Garra: *shakes head then stares at the moon*_  
_ Me: *grabs Gaara's cloak in sleep* .hmm..warm..._  
_ Gaara: ...*stares*..._  
_ Me: ..Panda-chan.._  
_ Gaara: *glares*_  
_ Charas: *quietly* That's all for today!!_

L: Thank you for the compliment...now would you please let go of me?

Akira: Never...Meet Koga!

Toshi: *jealous*

Akira: *sticks tongue at him*

Wolfie: *pokes head out* I am so sorry Akira for updating slower and whatever else I did. *disappears*

A/N: I have no memory at all again...

Akira: *ships Katrina off while laughing evilly*

Tadagay: *dies...*

Nagi: I wonder if my eyes will ever see the day were Tadagay is not killed...

A/N: Nope...that will never happen...you expect too much out of life Nagi...next dare!

Amu: NO! How can I love that...that...girl? I'm not a lesbian you know!

Ikuto: No...because she tortured me and thinks I'm her pet...

Amu: Thought...

Ikuto: Yeah, thought.

Others: *mumble something not understandable*

Utau/Kuukai: Yuck...

Rikai: *destroys random pillow in her hand(why she had the pillow in her hand...I'm not sure about that...my stupid imagination)* I HATE IT!!!!

Akira: *sweatdrops* Okay...

Tsubasa: *happy and huggles back, then kisses her*

Lisa: *appears and separates Akira from Tsubasa*

Everyone: *cover their heads*

Lisa/Akira: *throw pies at everyone*

Wolfie: *pokes head out again and...gets a pie in the face*

Everybody except Lisa and Akira and L: *sweatdrop*

Wolfie: *inhales*

Everybody: *cover their ears*

Wolfie: AKIRAAAAAAAAAAA! *starts chasing Akira*

Akira: *runs away*

And after a couple of minutes of chasing...

Wolfie: *sits in the sulk corner and sulks*

Akira: C'mon...It's just a little bit of pie!

Wolfie: *sulking*

Akira: Fine...whatever...*goes off to huggle Tsubasa*

Kazuma: I doubt it!

A/N: Guess what?

SC cast: What?

A/N: Kazuma actually has a fanfiction account...

SC cast: Really?

A/N: Yup...but he doesn't have any stories though...

Akira: *gives kiss to Koga and then runs*

Tsubasa/Toshi/Koga: *speechless*

Wolfie: *changes into fox hunting clothes* What are we waiting for? Let's go catch her!

Tsubasa: Why would you want to catch her?

Wolfie: I don't...it's just a good oppurtunity to go to the Naruto world and catch Naruto-kun and couple of other tailed beasts...and Itachi...and Deidara...*creepy smile*

Everybody: *sweatdrop*

In Naruto's world

Wolfie: Well gentleman...our paths shall part here. *disappears leaving the three boys in the middle of the desert*

Tsubasa: What are we gonna do now?

Toshi: I guess we have to find someone who could bring us back...

Koga: Let's go...

And the three boys wandered happily a couple of weeks in the desert until they found Gaara's house

Tsubasa: Akira?

Gaara: Finally...This girl has been freeloading here since forever!

Akira: Tsu-chan! *glomps Tsubasa and Toshi*

Toshi: Let's go back...

Akira: *pouts* I don't wanna...

Tsubasa: Pretty please?

Akira: Fine...*and the four of them teleported back into Wolfie's studio*

At Wolfie's super mega awesome and cool and whatever else good is studio

Akira: We're back!

Wolfie: *sitting on a bunch of knocked out people filing her nails* Finally...What took you guys so long?

Toshi: You freaking left us in the desert!

Somewhere in the pile something that sounds as Ikuto: Well we had to suffer here...She decided that she hadn't tortured us enough and drank a Venom...

Toshi/Tsubasa: *sweatdrop* I guess we were better off than you guys...

The pile:You bet you were!

Wolfie: Shut it! I'm trying to concentrate here!

Akira: We've been gone for three weeks and Lelouch still hasn't turned up?

Wolfie: Oh, he's sick...which reminds me that I had to go visit him! Bye!

The pile: *sigh in relief*

All the people stan up and...

Everybody: And this was it for today's talkshow! We hope you enjoyed it cause we didn't! And the next star guest will be................................Souma Yuki from Fruits Basket! Wait for the next Saturday!

A/N: And don't forget to review!!


	33. Author's Noteit's not important!

Author's Note.

Hey...I hope you are fine. The chapter is will be published on time but I have already another idea for another story. It's gonna be a crossover and 6 of you can be in it! Just mention any character you like/love and he's gonna be in it. If you want to be in it too then describe your OC please. I hope I know the characters you mention...anyway just review this note describing your character and if you want somebody in it mention him/her! And I'll try to get the story up as soon as possible. And I try to improve my other story and this talkshow.

Love(or not),

Wolfie


	34. Chapter 34

Wolfie: *asleep*

The others: *asleep*

Somebody random: What the hell? Wake up!

Wolfie: *throws knife at the random person still asleep*

Somebody random: *dies*

Today's moral of this story: Never mess with the asleep Wolfie...and never say her talkshow sucks cause then she gets totally depressed because she was right when she thought that her talkshow sucked.

A couple of hours later

Wolfie: *wakes up and yawns*

The others: *wake up too*

Wolfie: Hello and it's time for my talkshow! Now in honor of St. Patrick's day, I'll dump green paint on Ikuto and Amu! *dumps mentioned paint on Amu and Ikuto*

Ikuto: *groans* Oh great, my hair got ruined.

Amu: *sarcastically* Thank you very much.

Wolfie: You're welcome! And now may the co-hosts and readers celebrate!

SC cast: Why?

Lelouch: School ended and now she has a one week holiday.

Wolfie: Isn't life great?

SC cast: With you being the host of this show? No.

Wolfie: Well don't blame me if something happens to you guys.

SC cast: Why would something to us?

Wolfie: Oh I don't know...maybe I accidentally dump a package full of scorpions over your head?

Nami: Not over Nagi! *hides Nagi behind her back*

Wolfie: Well...then the others must suffer *takes out a package full of scorpions*

SC cast: Nagi! Save us!

Nagi: No can do...

SC: You traitor!

Nami: Nagi's not a traitor! You were the ones who made Wolfie angry!

Wolfie: I'm not angry but...I'm just bored. *dumps the scorpions over the SC cast*

SC cast: *running around like headless chickens*

Akira: *hugging Tsubasa* And it's time to introduce our star guest!

Lisa: It's the one...

Rikai: and only...

GIR: Tacoman from Mexico!

Yuki: Tacoman?

Kuukai: It's Yuki Souma from Fruits Basket!

Yuki: Thank you very much for having me here.

Wolfie: Yay! Yuki is here! *hugs him and POOF! he turns into a mouse* Ooops..I forgot.

Lisa: *squeals and starts playing with him*

Toshi: *jealous/overprotective/blahblah*

Wolfie: Well...now things according to my story...I'll just put all your reviews together into one big review okay? And then I'll answer the questions and what not.

_Oh wow, that's awesome!Can my OC in American Shugo Chara be in it? Her description's in the story but I'll tell ya' anyways. Will it be Shugo Chara related?_  
_ Name:Dana Sasaki_  
_ Age:14_  
_ Gender:Female_  
_ Appearance:Long, bright, red hair that goes just a bit above her knees. Hazel eyes and is average-sized for her age (if not smaller). She wears punk, goth, emo, and/or tomboyish clothes._  
_ Attitude/Personality:She's very shy and blushes easily, and even though she acts like she couldn't care less 'bout what's goin' on, she pays close attention. She also has a country accent!_

_ P. it's Shugo Chara related, I'll msg ya' my Charas:3_

_Ohh, i want my OC in there_

_ Name: Nami Hizawa_  
_ Age: 13_  
_ Description: Long light purple hair, that is in a low pony tail. Her bangs are towards one side of her face, covering her right eye sometimes. She is about Amu's size, but a bit shorter, but not as short as Rima. She has aqua eyes, and light skin. She usually wear clotheing that she finds comfy. It can be girly one day and baggy the next_  
_ Personality: She is quite, but once you get her talking, she rambles alot. She is shy around Nagihiko, cuz she likes him. Sometimes when she wants to, she is mean, but only when u bother the people she cares about._

_ Her shugo chara's, i choosed_  
_ Kaito: He is a magician, hyper and loud. Nami likes magic tricks, but doesnt do much, so when she chara changes with im, she gets a small Magican hat on her head_  
_ Sora: She is a writer, kind and creative. Nami likes to write, but doesnt let people read her writing, thinking that it isnt very good. When she chara change, Nami gets a lilly hair pin, that shows up on her pony tail_

_ As for th transformations, i have to think about that, unless u make the, up, XP. U kno i like Nag so yea, XD. ope to read ur story soon, and PLEASE UPDATE SOON_

_Can you put in OCs without Fanfiction account?_

_ Name: Katrina Rizumu_  
_ Description: Long, black hair, in a pony tail. She is about Rima's size. She has brown eyes and light skin. She wears full-sleeves or 3/4 sleeves shirts and normal pants, usually black or dark blue jeans. She also wears glasses_  
_ Personality: She is friendly with all of the Shugo Chara characters, especially Rima, Nagi, Amu, Kairi, Ikuto, Utau, Kukai and Ami but likes to annoy Tadase for the heck of it._

_ If this is Shugo Chara related:_  
_ Kiran: She likes to sing, cook and draw. She wears a pink 3/4 sleeves shirt with a gold star on it, black jeans, and pink and black sneakers. She also wears glasses and carries around a notebook everywhere she goes._

_ Can you put in characters from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya into either the story you're writing or this talkshow?_

_HIEI-KUN!! from YuYuHakusho_

_ You have permission to use my ad Lisa's OCs most of the info is on my profile. her's may not b there so chech her profile._

_ Kisses!! Chao!! x3_

_HI!_  
_ Okay, so I want to be in the new story...Yup._  
_ And please get Byakushi into it too! Er...I mean Byakuya. Yup. I wanna be with him in the new story!!_  
_ Pwease..._  
_ Oh yeah..._  
_ I am over Kutau now...Byakuya kinda made up for it..._

_ Bye,_  
_ Akira Rikai, Byakuya major fan!!_

_Sorry, forgot to describe my OC._  
_ Name: Akira Rikai (obviously)Rikai-first name, Akira-last name_  
_ Age: 12 or 14 (preferably your choice)_  
_ Looks: Long, straight raven hair to waist, big ice blue eyes with touches of silver, porcelain (pale) skin, slender and likes to wear clothes that are black, silver, white, and dark blue_  
_ Charas (if related): The same in my story -- Aki, Karin, Shirayuki, etc. (Too lazy. Check out my story and you'll get the fourth one)_  
_ Personality: Cold, sarcastic, incredibly smart and all about the facts. Her face is mostly expressionless unless with a close friend or a guy she likes (BYakuya!! Please put him in your story)_  
_ Extra fact: Coming from a noble family, she is trained to be well mannered and always never letting an emotion stand her up._

_ That's about it! If there's more, I'll tell you in an email or PM or something like that..._

_ Bye!_  
_ Akira Rikai, Byakuya fan_

Wolfie: Well, first..the first chapter is almost done but I'm gonna rewrite it a little.

The co-hosts: Why?

Wolfie: I got a good idea right , there won't be any charas except for the shugo chara character ones...meaning Ikuto's and Nagi's characters. Which leads me to number three...Katrina, I'm gonna pair you up with someone...but who is it gonna be? Say the anime person you like/love and then I'll hope that I know him.

Katrina: What if you don't?

Wolfie: Research time...meaning I'm gonna look him up on wikipedia and try to understand his character. Question number four to Lisa: Do you want to be in the story? Paired up with Toshi of course.

Lisa: I'll answer in my review. *resumes playing with Yuki*

Wolfie: Five...I'm happy you got over Kutau Rika-chan *smiles* And six...let's say that all of you weirdos are gonna be from rich(in Rikai's case noble) families...and I'm gonna think up everybody some kind of problems...*evil laugh*

The co-hosts: *sweatdrop*

Wolfie: And I can say that everybody of you are gonna end up hating the first school day in my story...me included lol...and that reminds me *hands muffins to Lelouch,Nagi,Ikuto,Hiei(who is here for five seconds),the person that is gonna be the source of Katrina's problem, and Byakuya* Thanks for being such nice trying-to-be hero characters.

The mentioned characters: *look confused* What do you mean by that?

Wolfie: Oh well people...let's start with the dares!

The mentioned people: Don't change the subject!

Dia: The following review is from Lisa!

_Toshi: *walks in carrying a passed out Lisa*_  
_ Me: *snoring and covered in green clothes and beads*_  
_ Risa: What happened-nya?_  
_ GIR: IRELAND! BEER! GREEN! CLOVERS!_  
_ Toshi: What he means is she went downtown for something and got to see the Irish Parade and fell asleep on her way back._  
_ Me: *wakes up and cuddles closer to Toshi*...dares..._  
_ Yori: *sweatdrop* Right...so let's do the dares._

_ Amu: In honor of St. Patricks day *holds up Suu* you must stay transformed with her for the whole time._  
_ Ikuto: *pins shamrocks in his hair and on his clothes* Now you match your owner._  
_ Kukai: Are you related to Yuki? I mean your both Soumas._  
_ Utau: Sing the Happy Days theme song._  
_ Rima: *puts in a green outfit with top hat* Now your a leprechaun I mean your the right height for it._  
_ Nagi: Since blondie over there is the leprechaun you can be *puts dress and wings on him* the Fairy!_  
_ Yaya: Hm *puts on beautiful dress on her* You can be mother nature I guess._  
_ Kairi: And you can be *places pointy ears and fake giant nose on him* a goblin one of mother natures servants._  
_ Yuki: *hugs and watches as he turns into a mouse* CUTE! *dies fur green* DOUBLE CUTE! *grabs and places in a hamster wheel* TRIPLE CUTE!_  
_ Wolfie: Cool I got Light's Death Note! Hey is there any name you want me to put in here?_

_ GIR: Everything is green like me!_  
_ Risa: Yes they are GIR-nya._  
_ Yori: So anyways what's with all the mythical creature dress up dares?_  
_ Me: Well since ST. Patrick's Day is this Wednesday (I think) I've been in a Irish mood._  
_ Toshi: Okay I get the leprechaun but what about the others?_  
_ Me: Oh well in the movie Legend of the Leprechauns which takes place in Ireland it has the other mythical creatures in it._  
_ Everyone: *nods in understanding*_  
_ Me: So Wolfie if you ever get the chance you should watch that movie, it's basically an Irish version of Romeo and Juliet. So anyways..._  
_ Everyone: UPDATE SOON! AND HAPPY EARLY ST. PATRICK DAY!_

Amu: The whole show with Suu?

Suu: Aren't you happy Amu-chan~desu?

The Amu who has never been in a chara change for a whole chapter long: I-I'm not sure...

Suu: *chara transforms with Amu*

Amulet Clover: Leave it to me!

Wolfie: *shoves Amulet Clover out of the way* Okay...next dare!

Yuki: *randomly changes back and is well...nude*

The camera is being stopped and there are a lot of yells and stuff...

Camera goes on again...

Lisa: Next dare! *covers Ikuto fully in shamrocks* Ooopsie...seems like I overdid it.

Toshi: *sarcastically* Oh really?

Wolfie: *pokes head out* AHHH! A GREEN CLOVER MONSTER! EVERYBODY RUN! *kicks Ikuto and then starts running around*

Ikuto: MMMPHH! *his mouth is full of shamrocks*

Amulet Clover: IKUTO! *goes to Ikuto*

Wolfie: *with a flamethrower* It has taken Amu as a hostage! BURN MONSTER BURN!

Yuki: *clothes on* Aren't you gonna stop her?

The others: *watching* What's the point? She wouldn't listen to us anyway...

Rikai: While we are anyways doing nothing why not doing the next dare?

Yuki: Sure...What is it?

Akira: Question to Kuukai: Are you related to Yuki? Both of you are Soumas.

Rikai: There is no way they can be related...Yuki is way more awesome.

Kuukai: *shocked* Why did you say that?

Rikai: I don't love you anymore...(Y'know the Kutau kiss) I love Byachibi!

Byakuya: Stop calling me that.

Kuukai: *goes into the heartbroken seat(not a corner HAHA)*

Wolfie: The monster has been exterminated!

Lelouch: *smiles* That's great Wolfie...only it was Ikuto not a monster...

Wolfie: Oh really? Sorry Ikuto...*goes off to find something to eat*

Ikuto: *crying cause Wolfie apologized as if she wouldn't care(she didn't actually)*

Utau: *sings in chipmunk version*

Lisa: *is creeped out*

Utau: Too much caffeine, sorry...

Lisa: *still weirded out* NEXT! *dresses Rima up as leprechaun*

Rima: I AM NOT SHORT!

Wolfie: Yeah right...

Rima: *tears in eyes*I'M NOT!

Lisa: Nobody said that you were short, Rima.

Rima: But...

Akira: No 'but's...

Rima: *runs away crying*

Wolfie: Right now I feel sad...becuase of teasing Rima...and killing Tadase over and over...I guess I don't want to be mean to them anymore...*does her host magic and poof Tadagay is Tadase, the shy and a little girly boy* So who is gonna be my next victim?

SC cast: *makes a run for it*

Wolfie: *sighs* I guess I'll just have the co-hosts decide...So? Who am I gonna torture next?

Ikuto: How about not torturing?

Wolfie: *shakes her head* No can do...I'm addicted to torturing...

Lisa: Next dare...*dresses Nagi up*

Nagi: *sweatdrops while tho co-hosts and host are complimenting him*

SC: That's for not saving us from Wolfie's wrath...

Yaya: Yaya doesn't want to be a mother! Yaya wants to be a baby!

Wolfie: Wait until the hormones kick in Yaya...and when you get pregnant because of the hormones...

Yaya: NO! That was too much for my childish brain! *runs away crying*

Kairi: *follows in the goblin get up*

Akira: You just have to traumatize Yaya, don't you?

Wolfie: Yep...you're next.

Akira: What?

Wolfie: Nothing...

Lisa: *watches how Yuki runs in the hamster wheel*CUTE!

Wolfie: *joins her*

The other co-hosts: *join the two*

The SC cast: *joins too*

The world: *joins too*

The universe: Okay this is getting stupid...*changes Yuki back to human*

And he's nude of course and the camera is once again shut off....

5 minutes later...

Wolfie: Okay...now let's continue...no, I don't want you to write some names down...after all i have Misa's death note! Which reminds me...*starts staring at Ikuto*

Ikuto: What?

Wolfie: *stares*

Ikuto: I need to go to the toilet...*leaves*

Wolfie: It worked!

Rikai: Wolfie, what did you do?

Wolfie: I wrote in the death note that Ikuto is going to the toilet and then dies!

Amulet Clover: Ikuto!*dashes off to the toilet*

Wolfie: She actually belived it...

Lelouch: You were joking again?

Wolfie: Nope...but I thought she wouldn't belive it.

SC cast: *sweatdrops*

Yuki: Why don't we continue with the dares?

Lisa: Yeah...but my dares are over so on to the next review!

Akira: The next review is from Nami!

_BOGA XD Yuki is coming, ah i wish it was momiji, he's my fav, but i like Yuki as well_

_ To Yuki: Here wear this cute dress that your brother made for you, also tie your hair back and act cute and girly for at least half in hour_  
_ To Nagi: -Glumps- Cute, I want u to show some attiuted to someone without charracter changing at all_  
_ To Rima: Did ur hair grow out, if not, then -Chost with giant sicssors-_  
_ To Ikuto: -sends huge dogs after him- RUN KITTY BOY RUN!_  
_ To Amu: Wat do u hate the most, and when u tell me, it will appear to haunt u_

_ Thats it, PLEASE UPDATE SOON_

Wolfie: Too bad I like Yuki better...

Yuki: *in the dress, hair tied up and smiling a girly smile*

Wolfie: I don't get the dare Nagi is supposed to do...STUPID! *starts banging head against the desk*

Lelouch: *puts a pillow on the desk*

Wolfie: *sets it on fire*

Rima: *whimpers about her hair being cut all the time*

Nami: *cuts Rima's hair*

Ikuto: *starts running*

Wolfie: *jumps on the dog* Off we go! After the Kitty Boy!

Dog: *barks twice and they set off*

Amu: Uhhh...I hate cockroaches the most. *cockroaches appear* KYAAAAA! *jumps in the air*

Nami: And another bunch of dares has been fulfilled with such a short time...

Wolfie: Sorry...I'm just a lazy bastard who can't even write dares properly...maybe I should quit the talkshow...after all I suck at writing.

No comments at all...

Yuki: *girly voice* The next review is from Rikai!

_Well...I finally reviewed!!_  
_ Yup. Well, how is everyone?_  
_ Wolfie: I want Bya-chibi to be in the talkshow with me!!_  
_ Kuukai: Do you like Utau? It said in the manga you do..._  
_ Utau: If Wolfie's willing and Byakuya is willing, I'll go with Byakun and Kuukkun is all yours!!_  
_ Byakuya: Comfort me!!_  
_ Akira: Please read my stowie. My real story._  
_ Yuki: I feel terrible that Kyo got Tohru, since I started shipping Tohru x Yuki since, like, forever...So I was pretty disappointed..._  
_ Just a side note to Yoruichi: How do ya feel about me stealing Bya-chibi?_  
_ Same q to Hisana-chan._  
_ Ikuto: Bonk yourself five million times with a hammer!!_  
_ Amu: Watch while Wolfie strangles you..._  
_ Ikuto: Watch while you're hitting yourself..._  
_ Wolfie: Let's laugh at them..._  
_ Okay, that's it!!_  
_ Byez, till next time!_  
_ Akira Rikai, Byakuya fan!_

Wolfie: Your wish has been already fulfilled...

Rikai: *huggles Byakuya*

Byakuya: *releases Senbonzakura*

Rikai: *hides behind Wolfie*

Kuukai: Yeah the manga said one thing but my heart belongs to Rikai!

Wolfie: Yeah..whatever Soccer boy.

Utau: Then my rival has more time to eat ramen with me?

Wolfie: Yah, sure whatever...you may kiss the fried bride soccer boy. *pushes Kuukai into Utau*

Utau/Kuukai: *accidental kiss*

Byakuya: Do I even have a choice?

Wolfie: Not really, no.

Byakuya: Fine...

Rikai: *huggles Byakuya and does not get attacked*

Byakuya: *pats her head*

Rikai: *happy*

Wolfie: You heard her Akira, read her story...it's way better than mine...

Yuki:Yeah...

Wolfie: i was also like until the end a YukiXTohru fan...but I liked the manga pairing too in the end...it was different and maybe it was even better that way.

Yoruichi: Uh, well...uuuhhhh...Bye!*leaves*

Hisana: I am happy that my husband has found himself another woman...*leaves*

Ikuto: *starts bonking himself*

Amulet Clover: *gets strangled by Wolfie*

Wolfie: *strangles Amulet Clover* And your skirt is horrible! I can't even look at it!

Ikuto: *watches as he is bonking himself*

Wolfie: *laughs a maniac laugh*

Rikai: And that's that with my review!

Lisa: Yeah...the next five reviews are from Katrina!

Wolfie: But before we can watch them I just have to do a little thing. Meaning, right now, I just remove the song lyrics.

_i luv this talkshow. yaya ate the candy bombs.. what the heck?! the dares came out funnier than i thought. and just to tell you, you put up the remix version of mahiya. i dont care, i like both_  
_ dares:_  
_ tadase: wear purple for the rest of the chapter._  
_ nagihiko: do the bala balance, incorrectly_  
_ rima: you know what you have to do. (hint: bala balance, nagi)_  
_ wolfie: in any chapter you like, make haruhi from haruhi suzumiya a guest star... if you want to_  
_ tadase: BTW, purple looks nice on you, wait, one more thing (puts blonde wig on him)_  
_ amu: start laughing at tadase, see what happens, if he gets mad at you, I'll give you $10_

_am i reviewing to much? _

_ Here are the dares:_  
_ Ikuto: Sing Dhoom Again from Dhoom 2_  
_ Amu: Sing Crazy Kiya Re from Dhoom 2 (the original or remix, it doesn't matter which one)_  
_ Tadase: Sing Barbie Girl. after you do that, have you ever heard of a catapult. I'll demonstrate what it does *puts Tadase on catapult and he blasts off*_  
_ Kukai, Yaya, Utau: Sing Chale Jaise Hawayein (lyrics below)_  
_ Utau=Vasundhara Kukai=K. K. Yaya=Chorus,Voice_

_Why am i doing a new review for this. _  
_ Rima and Nagi: Sing Ladki Kyon from Hum Tum. The lyrics are below, and I'll five you the english translation cause I found it. _  
_ Temari: Be the translator (translations are below the lyrics)_

_I'm reviewing too much now._  
_ Nagi: Sing Main Hoon Na_  
_ Ikuto: Heres even more Amu dolls_  
_ Amu: Heres some Ikuto dolls_  
_ Rima: Do Bala Balance_  
_ Yaya: Eat candy_  
_ Wolfie: List all the pairings in the talkshow so I can make better dares_

_Update ASAP or else I will keep reviewing everyday day in computer class!_  
_ these are MORE dares:_  
_ Kairi: here are my 2 pairs of old glasses (they're not really old)_  
_ I would have gave you more but one pair is broken and in the trash and I am wearing a pair and I'm keeping an extra pair. Just get the lenses and frame adjusted and keep them, just in case someone (makes you) break(s) your glasses._  
_ Nagi: Who do you like better, Rima or Nami?_  
_ Amu: Heres some chocolate icecream_  
_ Utau: Heres some ramen_  
_ Kukai: Heres a soccer ball_  
_ Rima: Heres a gag book_  
_ Tadase: Heres a purple version of the Seiyo Academy boys uniform_  
_ Yaya: Heres some more candy_  
_ Ikuto: Heres some chocolate icecream_

Wolfie: It doesn't seem much does it?But add the song lyrics and the translations and you get a BIIIIIG review...*dark aura surrounding her*

Tadase: *wears purple*

Wolfie: *claps*

Nagihiko: *does the Bala-balance wrong*

Rima: *beats him up, fire in her eyes*

Nami: *protects Nagi from getting beaten*

Wolfie: I'll try...

Tadase: Why a blonde wig? I mean I am already blonde?

Amu: *laughs at Tadase*

Tadase: What's so funny Amu-chan?

Ikuto: Oh no you are not stealing my girlfriend! *takes Amu and runs*

Katrina: I guess she won't be getting the money...Wait where's my wallet...*inhales* IKUTO YOU THIEVING CAT!

Wolfie: Yes you are but considering my laziness...I probably won't do them properly so we are even.

Lelouch: Wolfie! You may hurt her feelings!

Wolfie: Yeah and people hurt mine...so we're even...

Lelouch: Why are you in a bad mood today?

Wolfie: Well...I'm tired and my first attempt of this chapter got deleted and I have an awesome idea for the new story and I can't rewrite the chapter until I have finished this chapter?

Lelouch: Oh...

Wolfie: Yes...anyways...

Ikuto/Amu/Tadase: *sing their songs(A/N: I am really lazy tonight but once I have the first chapter of the new story out I may be in a better mood, so sorry and please bear with me for a while*

Tadase: *gets catapulted away*

Wolfie: *sends ambulance after him*And now the super awesome performance from the love-triangle-trio!

**Chorus:**  
** Dha dhin dha, dha dha dhin dha, ta dha dha, dhin ta, dhin ta**  
** (Aaâ€¦) **

** Vasundhara:**  
** Na na na na na na na na na na na na naâ€¦-2 **

** Chorus:**  
** What' s up? **

** Vasundhara:**  
** Chale jaise hawaayein, sanan sanan**  
** Ude jaise parinde gagan gagan**  
** Jaayein titliyaan jaise chaman chaman**  
** Yunhi ghoomoon main bhi magan magan**  
** Hey hey! Hey hey! Hey hey! woâ€¦**  
** Hey hey! Oho aahaâ€¦aaâ€¦**  
** Main diwaani dil ki raani, kabse anjaani**  
** Sab kehti hoon woh karti hoon, jo hai thhaani**  
** Chale jaise hawaayein, sanan sanan**  
** Ude jaise parinde gagan gagan **

** Chorus:**  
** Dhum dhum dhum! **  
** Aa chak dhum, dhum dhum dhum -3**  
** Aa chak dhum dhum! **

** Chorus:**  
** What' s up? **  
** Say what? **

** Vasundhara:**  
** Koyi roke koyi aaye, jitna bhi mujhko samjhaaye**  
** Main na sunoongi kabhi**  
** Apni hi dhun mein rehti hoon**  
** Main pagli hoon main ziddi hoon**  
** Kehte hain ye toh sabhi**  
** Koyiâ€¦nahin jaana, ke armaan kya hai mera**  
** Chale jaise hawaayein, sanan sanan**  
** Ude jaise parinde gagan gagan**  
** Jaayein titliyaan jaise chaman chaman**  
** Yunhi ghoomoon main bhi magan magan**  
** Hey hey! Hey hey! Hey hey! woâ€¦**  
** Hey hey! Oho aahaâ€¦aaâ€¦**  
** Main diwaani dil ki raani, kabse anjaani**  
** Sab kehti hoon woh karti hoon, jo hai thhaani**  
** Chale jaise hawaayein, sanan sanan**  
** Ude jaise parinde gagan gagan **

** Voice:**  
** Aaâ€¦ **

** Vasundhara:**  
** Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na -2 **

** K.K.:**  
** Aaye haseena ye toh aaye, mujhko dikhaane apni adaayein**  
** Main bhi kuch kam nahin yeah!**  
** Aankhon mein aankhein jo daaloon**  
** Dil main chura loon, hosh chura loon**  
** Koyi ho kitna haseen**  
** Mera..ho gaya wohâ€¦jo ik baar mujhse mila**  
** Chale jaise hawaayein, sanan sanan**  
** Ude jaise parinde gagan gagan**  
** Jaayein bhawrein jaise chaman chaman**  
** Yunhi ghoomoon main bhi magan magan **

** Vasundhara:**  
** Hey hey! Hey hey! Hey hey woâ€¦**  
** Hey hey! Oho aahaâ€¦aaâ€¦ **

** K.K.:**  
** Main diwaana main anjaana, kabse begaana**  
** Hoon awaara lekin pyaara, sab ne maana**  
** Chale jaise hawaayein, sanan sanan **

** Vasundhara:**  
** Ude jaise parinde gagan gagan **

** K.K.:**  
** Jaayein bhawrein jaise chaman chaman **

** Vasundhara:**  
** Yunhi ghoomoon main bhi magan magan **

** Both:**  
** Chale jaise hawaayein, sanan sanan**  
** Ude jaise parinde gagan gagan**

Wolfie: And that was the oh what the hell you all know who it was...and now Rima and Nagi! *claps twice*

**Boy:**  
** laRkii kyo.n na jaane kyo.n laRko.n sii nahii.n hotii **  
** sochtii hai zyaada kam vo samajhtii hai... **  
** dil kuchh kahata hai kuchh aur hii kartii hai **  
** laRkii kyo.n na jaane kyo.n laRko.n sii nahii.n hotii **  
** sochtii hai zyaada kam vo samajhtii hai... **  
** dil kuchh kahata hai kuchh aur hii kartii hai **  
** pyaar use bhii hai magar shuruu'aat tumhii se chaahe **  
** khud me.n uljhii uljhii hai par baalo.n ko suljhaa'e **  
** ham achchhe dost hai.n par us nazar tumko dekha nahii.n **  
** voh sab to THiik hai par uske baare me.n mai.n ne socha nahii.n **  
** sab se alag ho tum yeh kahke paas tumhaare aaye **  
** aur kuchh din me.n tumhe.n alag sa kuchh bhii na usko paa'e uff yeh kaisi "shirt" pahante ho yeh kaisa baal kaTte ho **  
** gaaRii tez chalaate ho jaldii me.n kyo.n khaate ho **  
** tumhe.n badalne ko paas voh aatii hai **  
** tumhe.n miTaane ko chaal bichhtii hai **  
** baato.n baato.n me.n tumhe.n hai**  
** pahale hai phir baRa rulaatii hai **  
** laRkii kyo.n na jaane kyo.n laRko.n sii nahii.n hotii **

** Girl:**  
** ae itna hii khud se khush ho to piichhe kyo.n aate ho**  
** phuul kabhii to hazaar tohfe aakhir kyo.n laate ho **  
** apna naam nahii.n bataaya aapne kaafii piine **  
** mai.n aapko ghar chhoR duu.n phir kab **  
** bikharaa bikharaa bematlaf sa TuuTa phuuTa jiina **  
** aur kahate ho alag se hai.n ham taanke apna siina **  
** bhiiga toya kahii.n farsh pe "toothpaste" kan dakan kahii.n **  
** kal ke moze ulaTke pahane waqt ka kuchh behosh ne **  
** jiina ka tumko sikhlaatii hai **  
** tumhe.n jaanwar se insaan banaatii hai **  
** uske bina ek pal rah na sakoge tum **  
** usko pataa hai yeh kah na sakoge tum **  
** is li'e laRkiyaa.n laRko.n sii nahii.n hotii **

** Boy:**  
** jaane kaun kaunse din voh tumko yaad dilaa'e **  
** pyaar ko chaahe bhuul bhii jaa'e taariikhe.n na bhulaa'e **  
** "1st March" ko nazar milaa'e chaar "April" ko mai.n milne aaye **  
** ikkiis "May" ko tumne chhuu'aa thaa **  
** chhe "June" mujhe kuchh hu'aa tha **

** Girl:**  
** laRko.n ka kya hai kisii bhii moR pe voh muR jaa'e **  
** abhii kisii ka hai abhii kisii aur se voh juR jaa'e **  
** tumhaarii mamii-daadii ghar par nahii.n hai mai.n aa jaa'uu.n **  
** tumhaarii "friend" akelii ghar jaa'e bechaarii mai.n chhoR aa'uu.n **

** Boy:**  
** ek haa.n kahane ko kitna dahalaatii hai **  
** thak jaate hai.n ham vo jii bahalaatii hai.n **

** Girl:**  
** vo sharmaatii hai.n tabhii chupaatii hai.n **  
** laRkii jo haa.n kah de use nibhaatii hai **  
** is li'e laRkiyo.n laRko.n sii nahii.n hotii **

** Boy:**  
** is me.n jagaRne kii kya baat hai yaar **

** Girl:**  
** pahale pahale jaise paas paas 'e **  
** phir "busy" hai kahkar tumjo voh Taalke **  
** samjha karo "darling, I have a lot of work today." **

** Boy:**  
** merii bhii to suno **

** Girl:**  
** duur hu'aa to kya dil me.n tumhaara naam hai **  
** jis chehare par marte hai.n voh "boring" ho jaa'e.n **  
** kuchh hii din me.n nazar kii idhar udhar munrahe **  
** sirf pyaar se nahii.n chaltii **  
** tum "interior decoration" ko "course" kyo.n nahii.n kartii**

** Translations:**  
** (Boy)**  
** God knows why girls aren't more like boys!**  
** Girls think too much, and understand too little.**  
** A girl's heart says one thing, and she does another.**  
** God knows why girls aren't more like boys!**  
** Girls think too much, and understand too little.**  
** A girl's heart says one thing, and she does another.**  
** She's in love with you, but she wants you to make the move.**  
** She's all tangled up herself, but the only thing she worries about untangling is her hair.**  
** We're good friends, but I've never looked at you that way.**  
** It's all good, but still, I've never thought about the issue.**  
** A girl comes up to you saying, "You're unlike anyone else."**  
** And in a few days, she doesn't find anything different about you.**  
** Ugh, what sort of shirt are you wearing? **  
** What kind of haircut have you gotten?**  
** You drive too fast; why are you always in a hurry?**  
** A girl approaches you only to change you.**  
** She devises schemes to destroy you.**  
** She makes you laugh with what she says;**  
** first she makes you laugh, then she makes you angry**  
** God knows why girls aren't more like boys!**

** (Girl)**  
** Hey, if you're so happy on your own, then why do you pursue women?**  
** Why do you bring flowers, or a thousand little presents?**  
** You didn't tell me your name; want to go for a coffee?**  
** Shall I drop you home? Will we meet again sometime?**  
** A disordered, meaningless, wasted way of living;**  
** and you lay a hand on your heart and swear you're different!**  
** A wet towel left on the floor, the toothpaste cap tossed aside,**  
** wearing yesterday's socks inside-out, heedless of the time!**  
** A girl teaches you the way to live.**  
** A girl makes you from a beast into a man.**  
** You wouldn't last a second without her!**  
** But she knows you'd never be able to admit it.**  
** That's why girls aren't like boys.**

** (Boy)**  
** Who knows how many occasions she reminds you about.**  
** Whether or not she forgets the love, she never forgets the dates.**  
** Our eyes met on the first of March; on the fourth of April, I came to meet you.**  
** On the 21st of May, I touched you;**  
** on the sixth of June, something happened to me.**

** (Girl)**  
** What does it matter to boys? They go with the flow.**  
** Now he's hers, and now he's with someone else.**  
** Your mom and dad aren't at home? Should I come over?**  
** Your friend's going home alone? Shall I drop her?**

** (Boy)**  
** Just to say one "yes," how she makes you dance around!**  
** When we get tired, they console us.**

** (Girl)**  
** When they get shy, that's when they hide.**  
** When a girl says yes, she stands by it.**  
** This is why girls aren't like boys.**

** (Boy)**  
** What's there to fight about in this, my friend?**

** (Girl)**  
** At first, they circle you like bumblebees.**  
** Then they say they're busy and start to avoid you.**  
** Understand, darling, I have a lot of work today.**

** (Boy)**  
** At least listen to me!**

** (Girl)**  
** So what if I'm far away; your name is in my heart.**  
** The face they were crazy about gets boring.**  
** After a few days, their eyes start wandering.**  
** Life doesn't run on love alone.**  
** Why don't you do a course in interior design?**

Wolfie: *claps twice again and makes Ikuto sing the song*

Ikuto: *sings it*

Wolfie: And now...I am officially going to sleep in this talkshow...*falls asleep*

Rikai: So...here are the Amu dolls...

Ikuto: *happy*

Big dog from Nami's dare: *takes the dolls and starts ripping them*

Ikuto: *sad*

Amu: At least I have my dolls...

Simba/GIR: *take them and destroy them*

Amu: Or not...*cries next to Ikuto*

Rima: *does Bala-balance for a hundred times then falls down exhausted*

Yaya: *munches candy*

Lelouch: *has a list in the hand* The official pairs are: Amu and Ikuto, Akira and Tsubasa from Gakuen Alice, Lisa and Toshiro, Kairi and Yaya, Kuukai and Utau, Rikai and Byakuya, Nagihiko and Nami and Wolfie and me. That's it I think...

Kairi: Thanks for the glasses...

Nagi: Well Nami of course...

Nami: *gives him a peck on the cheek*

Amu: Thanks...*Ikuto steals it* IKUTO! GIVE IT BACK!

Ikuto: NO WAY! I AM DEPRESSED AND HAVE A NEED FOR CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM!

Utau: *eats the ramen quickly* Thanks...

Katrina: You're welcome...it was the really spicy one, you know?

Utau: *head explodes*

Kuukai: *starts playing with the soccer ball*

Rima: *laughing at the jokes in the gag book*

Tadase: *wears the purple version of the uniform*

Yaya: Thanks Katrina-chii! *shares some with Kairi*

Ikuto: Yay!*gets stolen by Amu* Amu, give it back!

Amu: NO! I AM DEPRESSED AND NEED IT!*runs away*

Rikai: Yeah people and that's it for today...Now the next show will come when Wolfie is not so lazy anymore...and the star guest will be probably from Haruhi Suzumiya...So yeah see you soon!

The others: And don't forget to read and review!

Ikuto: AMU! GIVE IT BACK!

Amu: NO! YOU'll NEVER CATCH ME!


	35. It's published!

Author's Note.

Yay! I have now published my new story so it's gonna be up in 4-8 hours from now...And it's kind of long...7,000 words! So yeah I'd like to thank all of you who wanted to be in the story...

Love(or not),

Wolfie


	36. Chapter 36

Wolfie: Hii! How's it going my dear watchers/readers?

Readers/watchers: What do you think?

Wolfie: Yes, it has been a very exhausting day(at least for me). Models must be crazy.

Ikuto: Why?

Wolfie: First of all, they are using crazy diets to stay thin. And secondly, those runway shows must be crazy! They're like on the run, all the time. And I'm not gonna mention the heels.

SC cast: How would you know?

Wolfie: There was a small show today? And I participated? And the best part is that I left my home at 7.22 AM and came back 8.30 PM.

SC cast: *stare at her*

Wolfie: What?

SC cast: Why would anyone want you to be a model?

Wolfie: Uhhhhhhhh...I'm beautiful, I have a unique character and I have a slim figure...

SC cast: *still stare*

Wolfie: Don't believe me...but that means that I'll have to set you on fire! *starts chasing them around with a flamethrower*

SC cast: *runs*

Rikai: Today's star guest is Haruhi Suzumiya!

Wolfie: *still chasing them* Who doesn't talk to me because she thought I was an alien but I'm not.

SC cast: How do you have the time to give out such bizarre information?

Wolfie: It's my talkshow. I can do what I want.

Nami: The first review is from Dana!

Haruhi: The overly dramatic girl!

Dana: *falls off a random chairs x times in fastmotion!(Sorry I'm listening to Lady Gaga in fastmotion*

_*frozen* ...OH. MY. GOD. WHO'S SEEN EPISODE 24 OF SHUGO CHARA PARTY?!?!?! If you haven't: GO WATCH IT NOW OR I'LL KILL YOU!:D_  
_ Wolfie:I forgot to mention that my OC can play guitar, violin, and loves anything music related and singing...LIKE ME!X3_  
_ Amu:I'm in an evil mood today, SO DYE YOUR HAIR BLUE!:3_  
_ Ikuto:Dress up as some old dude who has no money and go around asking everyone for a chicken sandwich!! (and nobody knows that you're actually Ikuto)_  
_ Nagihiko:Give the old dude with no money (Ikuto) a TURKEY sandwich!_  
_ At the end of Shugo Chara Party episode 24, I screamed, fell over in my chair backwards, and hit my head on the floor! ...Ouchie...And I was sittin' in my room with my hands over my mouth and shaking from 8:07-9:03..._  
_ -My nickname should be Overly-Dramatic-Girl-_

Wolfie: I have seen it!And I guess the others have too!

Others: *mumble something*

Wolfie: *glomps Lelouch* So on to the first dare!

Dana: *gives out any useless information about her OC*

Wolfie: *almost asleep*

Dana: And I forgot she loves cucumbers the most, yeah cucumbers, aren't cucumbers that yummy?

Tadase:Yes they are!

Wolfie: Yeah, right...Mini addition to Dana's dare to Amu! *dumps blue paint over Amu*

Amu: She said DYE your hair blue.

Wolfie: Again! *dumps first green, then yellow paint at Amu and claps* This is fun!

Amu: *angry*

Akira: OOOH! Let me try too! *dumps orange paint over Amu*

Amu: *more angry*

Rikai/Lisa/GIR: Let's do it again! *dump all kinds of colors over Amu*

Amu: WHAT THE BEEEPING BEEP IS WRONG WITH YOU?! HAVEN'T YOU HEARD THAT DUMPING PAINT OVER PEOPLE IS RUDE???

Nami: I think someone needs a therapist...*playing with Nagi's hair*

Amu: YOU CABBAGE CABBAGE! CABBBAGE CABBAGE CABBAGE!

Ikuto: *raises eyebrow* Cabbage?

Kazuma: Wolfie found out that in the reeeeeeallly old runescape the swear words were substituted with the word cabbage.

Akira: DIE! *attacks him with a random weapon she found*

Kazuma: *attacks back*

Akira/Kazuma: *fight a really fierce and weird runescape battle*

Dana/Lisa/GIR/Haruhi/Wolfie/SC cast: *watching the battle and munching popcorn*

Katrina: Next dare?

Ikuto: *goes to the toilet to change*

A while later...

Old man dude(Ikuto): *comes in*

Wolfie: Ohhh! It's an old man dude!

Old man dude: Please, I beg you! Give me a chicken sandwich!

Wolfie: Are you the kind of old man dudes that have no money, are always drunk and then say smart things about life?

Old man dude: No. Give me a chicken sandwich.

Wolfie: I'll give you a chicken sandwich if you'll give me a three legged pony with purple spots and who is called Sparky!

Old man dude: Why a three legged pony with purple spots called Sparky?

Wolfie: Cause Sparky is an awesome name?

Old man dude: *sighs and turns to Akira* A chicken sandwich please?

Akira: If you'll give me a two legged pony with red stripes called Fluffy!

Old man dude: *silent*

Akira: Well? Where's Fluffy?

Old man dude: *sighs again and turns around*

Amu: *raises eyebrow* Wolfie? Should you let even people like that in?

Wolfie: But he owes me a pony!

Akira: Me too!

Old man dude: Hey! I never said that I would bring you one!I just want a chicken sandwich!

While Ikuto is off to search for a chicken sandwich....

Nagihiko: Old man dude! Look what I got! *shows TURKEY! sandwich*

Old man: *comes closer to Nagi* Gimme!

Nagihiko: Here...*throws TURKEY! sandwich at him*

Old man dude: *takes a bite* hey! This is a TURKAY! Sandwich!

Wolfie: Hey! That's my TURKY! Sandwich! *grabs the sandwich*

Lelouch: No, that's my turkey sandwich!*takes it from Wolfie*

Wolfie: *pouts* I found it first!

Lelouch: I was the one who made it...

Wolfie: Damn...

Old man dude: *head down and continues to search for the famous chicken sandwich that does not exist*

Wolfie: I guess we should go mess with the next review...

Rikai: What makes you think that?

Lelouch: There are no dares anymore and she doesn't have a turkey sandwich.

Lisa: The next review is from me!

Akira: You do realize that you pretty much advertise yourself right now?

Toshiro: No way...

Wolfie: *attacks Maru*

GIR: Now where is that taco I left here?

Rikai: And where is the review?

_Me: Cool! Haruhi is coming! *hops up and down excitedly*_  
_ Yori: Don't forget about answering Wolfie._  
_ Me: *stops* Ah right! So yea I'd love to be in your story check my profile for my OC info! And yea it probably be best to be paired up with Toshi._  
_ Toshi: What do you mean probably be best?_  
_ Me: Well there are many bishie guys I'd love to be paired up with like *starts naming A LOT of them* But since I would probably have to fight many annoying fan girls ... I'd rather not go through the hassle and just be paired with you because you belong to me literally._  
_ Toshi: *is kind of in shock after hearing list of bishie guys she likes*_  
_ Risa: *sweatdrop* Let's get to the dares-nya._

_ Ikuto: Here eat this. *hands catnip brownies*_  
_ Amu: *locks in a bedroom with high-on-catnip-Ikuto* Enjoy yourself._  
_ Utau&Kukai: *trips so they kiss each other and takes picture* Muwahaha I'm so selling this to the paparazzi! *runs*_  
_ Tadagay: I forgot to give you a dare last time. I guess this one will have to be twice as bad. *smiles evilly and pushes in shark tank* Oh and those sharks are really hungry good luck with that._  
_ Nagi: When you dressed as a girl did any pervert try anything to you like flip your skirt?_  
_ Rima: *super glues to the top of a flag pole* How's the view?_  
_ Kairi: You ever fail a class? Like gym or something like that?_  
_ Yaya: Ever had a sweet you didn't like?_  
_ Haruhi: When are you gonna admit you like Kyon? Oh and *grabs her and Akira* Let's do the Hare Hare Yukai dance!_

_ GIR: YAY DDR!_  
_ Risa: THat's not it GIR-nya..._  
_ Me: Hey where did Toshi go? *looks around*_  
_ Yori: He took some weapons from you closet and a list of the bishie guys you like and left. *not really caring*_  
_ Me: Crap! *runs off* Toshi don't kill them I like you the most!_  
_ Maru: Update soon dogs!_  
_ Risa&Yori: You do realize the irony right? *sweatdrop*_

Ikuto: CATNIP! *tackles Lisa*

Toshiro: *being the jealous guy he is, he beats Ikuto up*

Ikuto: *eats the catnip*

Amu: *gets locked in with Ikuto* HUH? What are you-AHHHH! HELP ME! SAVE ME!

Haruhi: Shouldn't we help her?

Lelouch: *patting Wolfie* Nope, it would be no use...

Utau/Kuukai: *kiss and blush*

Lisa: *runs off with the pictures*

Utau/Kuukai: *look into each others eyes*

Rikai: You know that this is the part where you should run after Lisa, right?

Utau/Kuukai: *still staring at each other*

Rikai: *eye twitches in annoyance*Guys?

Utau/Kuukai: *still remain the same*

Byakuya: *releases Senbonzakura on them*

Wolfie: Awww....loook how cute is that...Byakuya trying to prevent Rikai from getting annoyed by Kuukai.

Byakuya: *sends attack to Wolfie*

Wolfie: Okay...I guess I should make a run for it...*grabs Kuukai and Utau and starts running away*

Byakuya: *raises eyebrow* Impudent(have no idea what that means...it just sounds as something that Byakuya would use) fool...you cannot escape Senbonzakura.*Senbonzakura petals get faster*

Wolfie: *uses Utau and Kuukai as protection* But I can dodge it! HA!

Byakuya: *uses shunpo and comes close to Wolfie*

Wolfie: *sweatdrops*

Byakuya: *makes Senbonzakura go back to sword form*

Wolfie: *sweatdrops even more*

Byakuya: *points sword at Wolfie*

Wolfie: I'm too young to die yet! *pulls out random sword from who knows where and attacks Byakkun* Take that Bya-puu!

Byakuya: *annoyed*

Wolfie: *uses smoke bomb and makes a run for it*

Lelouch: *sips tea* I guess we should go to the next dare

Lisa: *pushes Tadase into the shark tank*

Tadase: *gets bitten by the shark even though he still has his mega sparkly aura*

Nagihiko: *sipping tea with Nami,Lelouch,Rima,Kairi and Yaya* Well, there was this one time...

Lisa: And?

Nagihiko: *scary look* I really wonder where I buried him...

Everybody: *scared*

Rikai: Next dare? *gulps*

Rima: It's very nice...WAIT BRING ME DOWN!

Lisa: No can do...you're glued to it.

Rima: *at the top of her lungs* WOLFIE! BRING ME DOWN FROM THIS CABBAGE POLE!

Wolfie: Can't do that...you're glued to it. Never underestimate glue!

Rima: *sighs*

Kairi: No, not really.

Yaya: The veggie sweets you gave me!

Wolfie: *gasps* You actually remember it?

Yaya: *pouts*

Haruhi:(A/N: I have watched like...two episodes of this series so I really don't know anything about it.) Uhhhhh...

Akira: Hare Hare Yukai dance! *all three dance in fastmotion*

Wolfie: *laughing in fastmotion*

Nami: ThenextreviewsarefromKatrina!

_Dares:_  
_ All the girls: Sing Bulbula from Thoda Pyaar Thoda Magic_  
_ All the boys: Sing Nihaal Ho Gaye from Thoda Pyaar Thoda Magic_  
_ Tadase: Aap dunya ke subse paagal ladka ho. Put on this jetpack. BTW, I have the remote (controls Tadase flying in the air)_  
_ Nagi: Sing Chakde Chakde from Hum Tum (sing it for Rima, she should also read the translations and see what you mean) _  
_ All the boys: Respect the girls for the rest of the chapter_  
_ Nagi: Dress up as Nadeshiko_  
_ Everyone: Respect Nadeshiko for the rest of the chapter_  
_ Nadeshiko: Sing Marjani Marjani from Billu Barber _  
_ Ikuto: How old are you?_  
_ Character from Haruhi Suzumiya: Do Hare Hare Yukai dance, and sing the song_  
_ Wolfie: Here are the lyrics for Chakde Chakde (I'm giving you translations for no particular reason [actually, its to find the spoiler])_  
_ Cast it off..._  
_ cast off every sorrow._  
_ Cast it off..._  
_ I'm by your side!_  
_ Take one laughing look;_  
_ spring will come again all on its own._  
_ Sing a new melody; sing a new song._  
_ A new season has come; a new day has dawned._  
_ Cast it off..._  
_ cast off every sorrow._  
_ Cast it off..._  
_ I'm by your side!_  
_ Adjust your tune; let mischief and merriment overwhelm you today._  
_ Today, willingly cast your boat adrift in the waves!_  
_ Be cheerful even when hindered;_  
_ dance even when distressed._  
_ Live your dreams;_  
_ kiss the clouds!_  
_ Cast it off..._  
_ cast off every sorrow._  
_ Cast it off..._  
_ I'm by your side!_  
_ Oh, the wind is flowing past you,_  
_ so sway with me; it's speaking in your ear!_  
_ Live with emotion, with gusto, with a smile!_  
_ Drink up the breezes; live with a song on your lips!_  
_ Cast it off..._  
_ cast off every sorrow._  
_ Cast it off..._  
_ I'm by your side!_  
_ This is the simple truth: you only live once._  
_ This life is constantly altering its stance;_  
_ embrace each moment with a laugh._  
_ Steal away the joys hidden in each moment._  
_ Cast it off..._  
_ cast off every sorrow._  
_ Cast it off..._  
_ I'm by your side!_  
_ Cast it off..._  
_ cast off every sorrow._  
_ Cast it off..._  
_ I'm by your side!_

_ (not dares etc)_  
_ Katrina: Okay, done with dares._  
_ Boys: NO!_  
_ Tadase: What does what you said to me mean?_  
_ Katrina: Find a translator, hint, all the songs I gave people to sing except for the baka song and barbie girl song are in that language_

_Here are the dares:_  
_ Ikuto: Sing Sajda from My Name Is Khan _  
_ Nagi: Sing Absolutely (artist: Nine Day) (dedicated to Rima) _  
_ Nagi, Nami and Rima: These tickets to Hawaii have your names on them. _  
_ Tadase: (puts jetpack on him and starts controlling it.) Bon Voyage!_  
_ Ikuto: Another singing dare! Sing Ab To Forever from Ta Ra Rum Pum_  
_ Kukai and Utau: Have a ramen eating contest, with spicy ramen. Then have a ice cold soda drinking contest and then have a coffee drinking contest._

_More dares: please put these before the review I sent yesterday_  
_ Tadase: Here's $10 for all the crazy flying dares I made you do and will keep making you do. Press the red button (presses button and blasts off)_  
_ Pepe: Annoy Kiseki and no bloody messages this time _  
_ Ran, Daichi, Rizumu & Temari: Have a table cleaning contest_

_ These are not dares, randomness._  
_ Katrina: I'm going to Dave and Busters tomorrow_  
_ Yaya: I wanna go_  
_ Katrina: Its a school/class trip, but I could take your Shugo Charas_  
_ Kiran: Yeah, she can do that!_  
_ Pepe: Who are you?_  
_ Kiran: I'm Kiran, Katrina's Shugo Chara_  
_ Pepe: Oh, you're cute, dechu~_  
_ Kiran: Thanks! We'll tell you about the trip when we get back, or the day after that if we don't have time._  
_ Somebody random: (steals Kairi's bookbag)_  
_ Katrina: (takes bookbag, presses a button)_  
_ Somebody random: (self combusts)_

_Sorry guys, I didn't get you any prizes. But it was fun, except for the train ride, I should've took my iPod or DS with me cuz other ppl brought it. (why am I writing as if I was making a text message?) The train ride to school: the girls sitting with me, were being hilarious._

_ Ikuto & Amu: Sing Khuda Jaane from Bachna Ae Haseeno_  
_ Everyone: Sing Deewangi Deewangi from Om Shanti Om (and everyonemeans everyone from Shugo Chara, from Haruhi Suzumiya, & all the hosts and co hosts (u get what i mean) and plz copy and pasye the lyrics for this (& if u wanna know why, IDK)_  
_ Yaya: (gives her candy) Enjoy!_  
_ Tadase: (makes him blast off) mwahahahaha_  
_ Rima & Nagi: go somewhere romantic_  
_ Utau: Do you know who Nana Mizuki is?_

Wolfie: People, I am soo sorry that i have such a lazy mind but I'm just too lazy to find the translations and all...like it really kills please, Katrina I beg you, don't do this to me.I'm gonna skip ever song except maybe one: Absolutely from Nine days cause I like this song.

Katrina: *can't do anything about it*

Tadase:WHEEEEEEEE!

A/N: Uhhhh...how can I make respect them?*smirks*

The boys: *bring out chocolate and flowers* Here! These are for you! We are not worthy being in your company!

Ikuto: Wait! That's slavery not respect.

Nadeshiko: *sticks tongue out* Too bad...Now serve me some tea.

Ikuto: *being forced by the almighty host power* Yes! *serves tea then mutters something rude*

Lelouch: You shouldn't be rude to him. *sips tea*

Toshiro: Why isn't he forced by the host power to be a servant?

Lelouch: Guess.

Toshiro: Stupid Wolfie and her stupid crushes on anime characters.

Wolfie: I would love to beat you up right now but seeing that J have to rush we might have to fasten this. *takes out clock and pushes on of the hands forward*

Ikuto: Like that would help!

2x fastmotion

Wolfie: Soo...now I'll announce the results of all dares. Ikuto is 17, nobody knew how to do the Hare Hare Yukai dance so we skipped Akira,Lisa,Haruhi and Katrina didn', go tell them what else happened.

Lelouch: Tadase is now off to lalaland where his belove kiddy queen awaits, Pepe annoyed Kiseki so much that Kiseki got an x on him and caused the whole world started trying to exterminate him, in the end Tadase did so by accidentally stepping on him and causing Kuukai to travel at the south pole to save pinguins. The cleaning contest was won by Temari(of course).Akira, do the rest.

Akira:Haruhi go accidentally annoyed by the already defeated Kiseki-mon so she decided to build a rocket and kick somebody in. That person happened to be Rima's real prince(not Nagihiko) Kirishima. But since Rima doesn't know that Kirishima is her prince, she didn't care and started coloring Wolfie's color book which caused a lot of confusion and blowing up Lisa's favorite Toshiro doll. Needlessly to say this cause an overflooding in America which made Obama step back and Wolfie starting leading the wor- hey wait that didn't happen! Only the overfölooding happened but Wolfie never gained world domination!

Wolfie: Damn...

Katrina: Anyways, everybody got their songs sung even though with a horrible accent.

Byakuya: And Katrina killed them for it.

Katrina: Did not!

Rikai: Did too. Anyways this whole thing was a mess and mostly it leaded to destruction. So my review never got even shown.

_Yup. And yeah, yeah, I have to reply to your e-mail.'_  
_ I'm, like, really busy. Chamber Choir got invited for the provincials!_  
_ AWESOME!!_  
_ Byakushi, you are so funny in the new episode. They showed Senbonzakura acting wild with Zabimaru. Senbonzakura got Zabimaru into big trouble with Renji._  
_ Here is the actual conversation:_  
_ Renji: Arg! Can't you two behave more like Senbonzakura?_  
_ Snakey: He's not a bit like Kuchiki, though!_  
_ Renji: Shut up!! I don't get it! Kuchiki-taico is so refined, yet Senbonzakura is just...so different and ill-tempered!!_  
_ Ukitake: Not really! Byakuya used to be so tempermental when he was little!_  
_ Shunsui: Yup. He used to try to whack me with his practice sword, yelling something about respect and next head of the Kuchiki clan._  
_ Ukitake: I had to stop him from going on a murder mission to kill Yoruichi for stealing his hair band! He was mad! And Byakuya would swing his practice sword around at Yoruichi yelling terrible language (swear words) at her!_  
_ Renji: O-kay..._  
_ Byakuya: (finds out that the Shinigami Women's association has raided his house again) KUSAJISHI! GET OUT!_  
_ Yoruichi: OI, calm down, Byakuya-bo!_  
_ Thanks for the Byarikai parts._  
_ Bye,_  
_ Akira Ri--_  
_ I mean,_  
_ Bye,_  
_ Shirayuki Rikai_

Wolfie: As we can see, there's nothing important, so we can just finish this episode of my talkshow for today okay?And sorry again for making it so short, but I had pretty much ten minutes to finish this.

Nami: The next star guest is Watanuki Kimihiro and Yuuko from xxxHolic!

SC cast: We really hope you enjoyed it!

Wolfie: Good little pets! *puts firethrower away*

SC cast: *sigh in relief*


	37. Chapter 37

Watanuki: *reading from paper* Welcome to Wolfie-sama's sadistical...and...people torturing talkshow!Today's star guests are me, Watanuki Kimihiro, and Ichihara Yuuko-san from xxxHolic!*stops reading* Wait! What do you mean sadistical and people torturing?

Yuuko: It's obvious, they are going to make you do their chores.

Watanuki: Then why did you have to take me here?

Yuuko: Because she requested it.

Watanuki: She?

Yuuko: The sulking girl in the corner. *points at a sulking Wolfie*

Watanuki: Why is she sulking?

Rikai: *braiding Byakuya's hair* Well, there was once a dare...which you don't know yet.

Nagihiko:If you are not going to tell us what the dare is, then why even mention it?

Rikai: Because you all would want to know why Wolfie sulks in one corner and Lelouch in the other?

SC cast: Well...we were wondering why she was so quiet...

Akira: So it's time for the madness aka the first review!

Lisa: It's from Dana!

_I hate the last episode of Shugo Chara..._  
_ TadaGay:*glaring at him*_  
_ Ikuto:OH MY GOD! WHY DID YOU LEAVE AMU AGAIN!? For your punishment you must go join Yaya's ballet school!_  
_ Amu:I'm bored...*knocks Amu unconscious with a shovel*_  
_ Nagi:*pulls Nagi's hair* Like I said: I'm bored._  
_ Rima:*ties Rima's hair into to pigtails* You look like a smaller version of Utau!_  
_ Utau:Sing the K-On opening song!_  
_ ...*still bored*_

A/N: I know how you feel...Ikuto is such an idiot for leaving Amu just to play in an orchestra...I mean...he's not gonna find his father until Peach-Pit draws a chapter where he finds him!

Amu: You're leaving me?

Ikuto: I...I..I can explain Amu.

Amu: YOU'RE LEAVING ME? HOW DARE YOU!*starts hitting Ikuto*

Ikuto: *escapes to the door*

A/N: Ah! When you're leaving don't forget to take my cat out too!

Ikuto: *grey cat with black stripes and really fluffy fur falls into his hands*

A/N: Her name is Caroline...So be sure to take her out okay?

Ikuto: *leaves the studio with Caroline*

Amu: *follows*

Dana: Oh...We can't make Ikuto enter the ballet school...

Akira: *evil grin of pure evilness* Yes we can...*calls the ballet school*

Outside...

Ikuto: *running away from Amu*

Amu: *chasing Ikuto*

Suddenly a car comes, Yaya's crazy ballet teacher comes out and kidnaps Ikuto....

Ikuto: Save meeee!

Amu: Heh, serves him right.*goes back into the studio*

In the studio

Amu: *skips in happily into the dark and creepy studio*Huh? Why is it dark?

???: *creepy noises*

Amu: *slightly scared* Uhhh...Nagi? Rima? Yaya?

???: *continuing with the creepy noises*

Amu: *starting to walk forward*Kairi?Rikai?Kuukai?Utau?

???:*creepy noises*

Amu: *stepping on a red x* Everyone?

Dana: *hitting Amu unconcious with a small shovel*

The lights turn on...

Akira: Well that was fun!

Nami: But did we really have to creep her out before knocking her unconcious?

Dana: Of course...I'm bored...*pulls Nagi's hair*

Nami: *glaring at Dana*

Dana: *ties Rima's hair into pigtails*

Amu: *squeals* She looks so cute!

Rikai: When did you wake up?

Amu: 3 seconds ago...

Rikai: Oh...

Dana: *unties Rima's pigtails* Next dare...

Utau:

Chatting Now  
GACHI de KASHIMASHI Never Ending Girls' Talk  
shuugyou CHAIMU made matenai  
chikoku wa shite mo soutai wa Non Non Non!  
seiippai Study After SchoolChatting Now  
Seriously lively Never Ending Girls' Talk  
We can't wait for the end of school bell chime  
Even if you're late, leaving early is a no, no, no!  
We'll go all out and Study After SchoolDOKIDOKI ga tomannai FURUSUROTTORU na nounai  
kibou yokubou bonnou RIBON kakete housou  
NETA dossari mochiyori New Type Version uchikomi  
danshi kinsei no PURIchou koi tsu'zutta nikkichouThe heart pounding won't stop, going full throttle inside our brains  
Hopes, desires, passions, We'll wrap them up with a ribbon  
We gather material for a New Type Version, and put it into  
A girls-only print club album and a diary written with loveSUKAATOtake niiSENCHI tsumetara tobu yo  
kinou yori tooku ototoi yori OKUTAABU takakuIf we hem our skirts just 2 cm, we'll be able to fly  
Further than yesterday, and an octave higher than the day beforeJumping Now  
GACHI de URUWASHI Never Ending Girls' Life  
hibi MAJI RAIBU dashi matta nashi  
hayaoki shite mo hayane wa Non Non Non!  
meippai Shouting WASSHOI  
GACHI de SUBARASHI Never Ending Girls' Song  
gogo TIITAIMU ni wa motte koi  
kataomoi demo gyokusai de Here We Go!  
utaeba Shining After SchoolJumping Now  
Seriously pretty Never Ending Girls' Life  
We're serious every day, it's now or never 'cause we're live!  
Even if you wake up early, going to bed early is a no, no, no!  
Shouting with all I've got, "Woo-hoo!"  
Seriously wonderful Never Ending Girls' Song  
Our afternoon tea time couldn't be better  
Our love is unrequited, but it's an honorable defeat, so Here We Go!  
When we sing we're Shining After Schoolfuwafuwa ikiteru sei? jiken bakka shi EBURIDEI  
bibun sekibun wa tsuishi toubun ren'ai wa chuushi  
nijigenme ni wa naku yo yojigen dashi ibukuro  
YABA, tsui ni genkaichou WEITO kaita maruhichouIs it because we're living so lightly? Every day is full of incidents  
We'll have to take a make-up test on differentials and integrals, and put a hold on romance for the time being  
The second period bell sounds, along with my 4th dimension stomach  
Ugh, I accidentally went too far, checking the secret book I wrote my weight inmaegami sanMIRI kittara mieta  
touan masshiro demo mirai ga BARAiro nara yokune?When I cut my bangs 3 mm, I saw it  
Though my answer sheet was white, isn't it sweet when the future is all rose colored?Chatting Now  
GACHI de KASHIMASHI Never Ending Girls' Talk  
shuugyou CHAIMU made matenai  
chikoku wa shite mo soutai wa Non Non Non!  
seiippai Study ENJOI  
GACHI de SUBARASHI Never Ending Girls' Song  
gogo TIITAIMU ni wa motte koi  
katayaburi na KOODO demo Here We Go!  
utaeba Shining After SchoolChatting Now  
Seriously lively Never Ending Girls' Talk  
We can't wait for the school bell chime  
Even if you're late, leaving early is a no, no, no!  
We Study with all we got, Enjoy!  
Seriously wonderful Never Ending Girls' Song  
Our afternoon tea time couldn't be better  
It's an unusual chord, but Here We Go!  
When we sing we're Shining After Schooleien ni RUUPU suru  
SAIZU Down Up Down Up  
demo kibun itsudemo  
Up Up Up And Up  
atsumaru dake de waraeru nante  
utau dake de shiawase nante  
...kanari chikyuu ni yasashii EKO janIt's an eternal loop  
My sizes go down, up, down, up  
But my mood is always going  
Up, up, up and up  
Laughing just from getting together  
Happiness just from singing  
...That's pretty environmentally-friendly, huh?Jumping Now  
GACHI de URUWASHI Never Ending Girls' Life  
hibi MAJI RAIBU dashi matta nashi  
hayaoki shite mo hayane wa Non Non Non!  
meippai Shouting WASSHOI  
GACHI de SUBARASHI Never Ending Girls' Song  
gogo TIITAIMU ni wa motte koi  
kataomoi demo gyokusai de Here We Go!  
utaeba Shining After SchoolJumping Now  
Seriously pretty Never Ending Girls' Life  
We're serious every day, it's now or never 'cause we're live!  
Even if you wake up early, going to bed early is a no, no no!  
Shouting with all I've got, "Woo-hoo!"  
Seriously wonderful Never Ending Girls' Song  
Our afternoon tea time couldn't be better  
Our love is unrequited, but it's an honorable defeat, so Here We Go!  
When we sing we're Shining After SchoolSo So  
Shining Shiner Shinyest Girls be ambitious & shine (6x)  
Shining Shiner Shinyest Girls be ambitious & shine (6x)

A/N: There you have it....

Dana: Okay...but I'm still bored...

Akira: Then have a rubix cube contest with Lisa!

Lisa: *drags Dana off*

Toshiro: I better follow and make sure that Lisa doesn't kill Dana...

Akira: Yeah, go have fun stalking Lisa.

Toshiro: *goes bright red* I wasn't going to stalk her!

Tsubasa: Yeah right...

Yuuko: *sipping sake* Everything about you said that you were gonna stalk that girl.

Watanuki: How can you say that? There is no way this boy was going to stalk her!

Yuuko: Watanuki, more sake.

Watanuki: Are you even listening to me?

Toshiro: *leaves*

Tsubasa: The next dare is from Katrina!

_Ended up too crazy ..._  
_ Since it ended up so crazy, some time in April, the dares are going to be weirder but not crazier than this._  
_ Wolfie: HOW THE HECK DID MY 5 (or less/more) REVIEWS CAUSE ALL THIS MADNESS?!_  
_ Rikai: Sorry for the weirdness :( Tell Wolfie to put your review before mine._  
_ Wolfie: BTW, how could Haruhivnot know how to do the Hare Hare Yukai?_

A/N: Havong only a couple of minutes left I had to shortly describe what could have happened...and these were the first things to pop on my mind...Besides, isn't it fun to cause madness all over the world?

Katrina:*thinking* I guess...it is.

Rikai: Too late...

A/N: I forgot to tell you people that we actually had some kind of memory loss too...for five then we were already at the next dare...so yeah...

Nami: BTW the next review is also from Katrina!

_Wait! If no one knew the Hare Hare Yukai dance, then how did Akira do it?_  
_ Everyone: Tell me that I'm over-reviewing. _  
_ Amu, Utau, Ikuto, Kukai: If I put your personalities together, two of you could be like the characters in Neal N Nikki._  
_ Everyone: Khul kai jhoomo, khul kai gao, aao aao yeh khul kai kaho Its the time to disco (starts dancing) BOLLYWOOD MASTI!!_

A/N: We all know the answer.

Everyone: Oh great Katrina-sama, you are overeviewing! You are killing the little amount of brain cells Wolfie has.

Amu/Utau/Ikuto/Kuukai: As if we would know what Neal N Nikki is...

After the not understandable language thingy and Katrina starting to dance, doom arrives for three seconds and decides to posess Akira. Meaning, Akira destroyed the studio.

Akira: *innocently* It's time for my review.

_*stares at new gueststar* bcuz of the fact that I have no friggin CLUE who u are, I'm just gonna do this...*sets hair on fire* mwahahaha..._  
_ Now, ON TO THE DARES! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *evil lightning and thunder flashes and rumbles*_  
_ Charas and Hiei: *sweatdrop* _  
_ Hiei: you are one crazy onna..._  
_ Charas and Toshi: you don't know the half of it._  
_ Me: well who cares what u guys think. Let's continue, shall we?_

_ MWAHAHAHAHA!_  
_ Tadase: wear a frilly pink tutu for the whole chapter and act like Yaya-tan!_  
_ Amu: you are hereby ORDERED to call me Akira-SAN!! *holds up papers* this says that I currently have temporary ownership over you! Ha!!_  
_ Kitty-boy: *throws him in a room covered in catnip, then tosses in a chocolate covered Amu* Enjoy!_  
_ Nadeshiko: *uses awesome powers of DOOM to set on fire with flame that doesn't burn*_  
_ Wolfie/ Lelouch/ kazuma: *glares death b4 smiling devilishly and sending them off to Europe where they can torture Crystal Mello*_  
_ Rima/ Utau/ Yaya/ Kairi: *hangs them over a pot of boiling cheese* who wants to cut the chord? *holds up giant scissors*_  
_ *is still using awesome powers*_  
_ All Boys(servants): you must do whatever the heck we say without complaint for FOUR WHOLE CHAPTERS!!_

_ BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA _

_ Toshi: psyco..._  
_ Me: whatever now go!!_

Akira: Now! Tadase wear a tutu!

Tadase: Why?

Akira:Because I ordered you to do so! *dresses Tadase up into the the tutu*

Tadase: *blushes*

Amu: Ordered to call you Akira-san?

Wolfie: Tch, soo lame...

Akira: *evil eye twitching* What was that?

Wolfie: Who would be stupid enough to let somebody call them -san?

Akira: *dumps paint on Wolfie*

Wolfie: *dumps Serious Black paint over Akira*

Akira/Wolfie: *dump paint over each other*

The others: *sweatdrop*

Rima: Why don't we do the next dare until those two clear their differnces?

Nagi:...I never knew Rima had such a vocabulary.

Rima: *angry* What do you mean????

Amu: *locked into the catnip room with Ikuto* LET ME OUT!

Akira: No can do...*laughs evilly*

Amu: ...

Nagi: It's awfully quiet, isn't it?

Nami:Maybe something happened...

Yaya: No way! Amu-chi is just fine!Nothing can happen when Amu-chi is just with Iku-chi!

Kairi: Yes, there can....

Wolfie: And then we will finally have a moody pregnant teenager in this show!

Yaya: *faints due to this information*

Wolfie: *smirks* And that's why making a room soundproof is so fun!

Nagi: You made it soundproof?

Wolfie: Yup...

Kairi: So, Ikuto-san is not..

Wolfie: Nope...He just munches catnip and Amu is sitting in a corner being bored.

Nagi: *running around with his hair on fire*

Nami: *trying to extinguish it*

Akira: *sends Wolfie and the others to Europe*

Wolfie: Oh my god I'm totally lost!In my own country!

Kazuma:In our own hometown!

Wolfie: In our own apartment!

Kazuma: In our own room!

Wolfie: In front of our own computers!

Kazuma: Ahhh! Where is my computer?!

Wolfie: Google it! Maybe you'll find it!

Kazuma: Good idea!*googles it* Ahhh! There are** 226,000,000 results!**

Wolfie: NOOOOO! We're doomed!

A/N:Akira never specified where we would land...and Estonia is in the way who is Crystal Mello? A crystalized Mello from Death Note?

Akira: Next dare!

Rima/Utau/Kairi/Yaya:AHHHHHHHH! SAVE US!

Akira: Well, seems like nobody wants to cut it so...*lowers scissors*

Rima/Kairi/Utau/Yaya: Yay! We're saved!

Akira: I'll do it myself! *cuts the chord*

Rima/Kairi/Utau/Yaya: AHHHH! *fall into the cheese*

Wolfie:*returned from Europe* So, there you have it. Akira's review is ending and the boys are gonna be her servants.

Boys: SERVANTS?!!!!!

Akira: Yes, servants.

Boys: *throwing a tantrum*

Wolfie: Why the boys are enjoying their last freedom...

Nami: We're gonna start with Rikai's review!

_Yo!_  
_ Hi!_  
_ Uh..._  
_ Like, when should I update my talkshow, Wolfie?_  
_ I'm bored._  
_ Anyways, Byakushi: Thanx for making sure I don't get annoyed!! (kisses him and glomps)_  
_ Wolfie: Hm...UPDATE THE NEW STORY!! Oh yeah, and if you do before you update your talkshow, you get to kiss Lelouch...If not, you can't speak to him for the whole chapter!!_  
_ This is extra: Byakuya: if Wolfie tries to kill me because of my dare and the consequences...Yeah, protect me! AND TEACH ME KIDO!! I WANNA LEARN KIDO!_  
_ Lelouch: Kiss Wolfie if she updates..._  
_ Ikuto-pyon: DIE! (whacks him with a huge Risa hammer)_  
_ Bye,_  
_ Shirayuki Rikai_

_ P.S. Byakuya: You can decide, kiss me or Wolfie...(laughs evilly)OH. It has to be ON. THE. LIPS._  
_ P.P.S. (evil grin)_

Wolfie: Uhhhhhhhhh...as soon as you can...like in...next two weeks?

Rikai: I'll try.*kissing and glomping Byakkun* Thank you!

Byakuya: *after the kiss and glomping* Who would want an annoying brat in the talkshow?

Rikai: Byakkun is being shy!

Wolfie: Yeah! He likes you, definitely!

Rikai: Really?*sparkly eyes*

Byakuya: I don't. You're annoying.

Rikai: *hurt for three seconds*

Wolfie: Moving on...*eye twitches* WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO MAKE SUCH A STUPID DARE?!!!!!That's not fair! You people are pressuring me!And I only couldn't update on time cause I had to visit lots of people and watch the third Death Note movie! So what if I've seen it before! It was way more awesome watching it in the cinema!

Nami: Tsk,tsk,tsk trying to find excuses.

Wolfie: But it's the truth!

Nagi: Tsk,tsk,tsk...

Wolfie: *runs away crying*

Byakuya: I won't teach kido to a child.

Rikai: *on the verge of crying*

Byakuya: Fake tears won't work.

Rikai: He's smart!*whacks Ikuto with the big Risa hammer*

Ikuto: OWWW! Why do you do that?

Rikai: Because I'm smart, beautiful and you are annoying.

Ikuto: *hurt*

Amu: *tries to cheer him up*

Kairi/Yaya: The next review is from Lisa!

_Me: Hi everyone now I want to sa-ah-Ah-AH-ACHO! *grabs tissue and blows* Sorry but I've been sick lately. Here Toshi read. *hands list* Now I'm going to sleep._  
_ Toshi: Alright *begins reading*_

_ Amu&Ikuto: *pushes in a room together* I saw the last ep of Shugo chara doki doki and thought it needed more Amuto and less Tadamu so I'm going to film many amuto moments and sell them to crazy fan-girls. now I've set up many cameras in there so you kids get busy._  
_ Tadagay: *grabs giant metal spiky mace* How dare you kiss Amu on the cheek (thats what happened in the last ep) she belongs to Ikuto! *hits repeatedly not stopping*_  
_ Utau: *dresses in pink dress* Your dressed as Luchia. I signed you up to sing at an anime convention for Mermaid Melody._  
_ Kukai: *dresses in surfer outfit* Your going with her dressed as Kaito. Bring me back something._  
_ Nagi: I'm making a fashion show and your going to be a model! *drags to back of stage and puts in random outfit* Now get out on that cat walk!_  
_ Rima: *push down mount Everest* now to teleport back._  
_ Kairi: You ever met Rurouni Kenshin? If not you should meet him._  
_ Yaya: How did you feel when Kairi first confessed to Amu?_

_ Toshi: *looks at me*_  
_ Me: *snore* ... *still sleeping hugging passed out GIR*_  
_ Toshi: *whispers* Update soon._

Amu/Ikuto: Ehhhhh?Let us out!

Lisa: Not until I have gotten enough Amuto moments!Moving on...*grabs mace* DIE!*starts hitting Tadase*

Tadase: OW OW OWWWWW!

Utau: *eye twitching* W-why?

Lisa: Because you look so much like her! Now go! *shoves her and Kukai dressed as Kaito into a taxi*And don't forget to bring me something!

Watanuki: Yuuko-san?

Yuuko: *sipping sake* Yes?

Watanuki: These people are even weirder than those who I have met before.

Yuuko: Want to know the most interesting part?

Watanuki: What is it?

Yuuko: They're human.

Watanuki: You're lying!

Yuuko: I'm not...they are just normal humans.

Normal humans: Oi! We're not normal!

Yuuko: *smiling* Yes,yes...

Lisa: And now, we present you NNNNNNNNAGI!!!!!

Nagi: *is being pushed in the stage*

Lisa: Now Nagi, do the catwalk!

Nagi: *does the catwalk*

Random phorographers: What talent! He must be a famous model!

Wolfie: *pushing random photographers away*Okay! Let's do the next dare!

Rima: *falling down the Everest* I can't teleport back!!!!

Lisa: Too bad, then you die.

Rima: AHHHH! *falls onto some random hiker*

Kairi: No, I haven't met him...who is he?

Lisa: *bangs head against the wall*

Yaya: *deep in thought* Hmmm....Yaya doesn't remember!

Everybody: *falls down*

Wolfie: And now! The last review for today! It's from Katrina the Over reviewer!

_These are random dares:_  
_ Kukai: laugh at the most random moment._  
_ Utau: Slap Kukai on the face._  
_ Yaya: Make Utau fall asleep._  
_ Tadase: Give Yaya candy, no, eat all of it by yourself. (poison candy) DIE!_  
_ Rima: Revive Tadase by throwing rocks at him._  
_ Nagi: Act like you're madly in love with Rima (do that for the whole chapter._

Wolfie: Kuukai is right now at the anime convention so he can't laugh...and about Utau*smirks* I'll call her.*calls Utau and tells Utau to slap Kuukai*

At the convention...

Utau: *slaps Kuukai*

LuchiaxKaito fans: *gasp*

Kuukai: What was that for?

Utau: For cheating on me you bastard!*runs away*

LuchiaxKaito fans: *evil aura*

Kuukai: *sweatdrops*

Fans: You...you...MONSTER! *attack him*

At the studio...

Yaya: Yaya doesn't want to! *throws tantrum*

Katrina: You have to!

Yaya: Yaya doesn't want to!!!!

Katrina: *knocks Yaya out*

Kairi: Yaya!

Katrina: Don't worry, she is fine...I think.

Kairi: You think! *drags Yaya off to hospital*

Tadase: *eats the candy and dies*

Wolfie: I actually don't want him to die anymore...but I guess it can't be helped.

Rima: *throws rocks at Tadase*

Tadase: *opens his eyes*

Wolfie: Yay! He is alive!

Lisa: *checking the videos if there aren't any Amuto moments* Awww...those two are sleeping together!

Wolfie: And since the show is almost over we are not granting the request to love Rima...it's stupid anyway.

Rima: Who are you calling stupid!

Wolfie: *ignoring Rima* And with that, today's talkshow has ended! Today's best review was from Akira, so she is getting 1 million youtube non-existent dollars!*hugs Lelouch* Yuuko-san can do the rest!

Rikai: Wait! You can't hug him!

Wolfie: Why not?You never said that I can't hug him! You said that I can't talk with him!

Rikai: *goes and glomps Byakuya* Oh yeah! You haven't said who you're gonna kiss yet!

Byakuya: *kisses Rikai on the lips, then walks away*

Rikai: *confused*

Yuuko: The next star guests are going to be...hmmm...who should I choose?

Watanuki: It's up to you?

Yuuko: a problem with it?

Watanuki: No...

Yuuko: I know! The next star guests are going to be Sakura and Syaoran from Card Captor Sakura!

Everbody: EHHHHHHHHH?


	38. Chapter 38

Wolfie: Hi! It's time for this randomly written weirdness again!And today, our special torture objec- I mean star guests are Sakura and Syaoran from Card Captor Sakura!

Sakura: *waves shyly*

Syaoran:*looks bored*

Sakura/Syaouran fans: *start glomping them*

Sakura: *blushing, doesn't knoow what to do*

Syaoran: *uses awesome kung fu to get rid of them*

Sakura/Syaoran fans=Lisa(the b-day kid)/Nami(true Nagi-fan, the only thing that keeps the world from exploding)/Akira(the evil DOOM posessed and grounded girl that loves to hit Wolfie with pillows and torture Wolfie in every possible way.): *stacked in a pile in manga style*

Wolfie: Yah,now let's get to the important stuff...*the lights go off*

The lights point at Lisa...

Wolfie: Happy birthday Lisa! I hope you will get successful in your life and I hope this year is gonna be even more awesome than the last year and that flowers will bloom and you know that stuff already...you get the point...and for this important thingy...Sakura and Syaoran will do your dares without whining! Oh yeah by the way...My best friends birthday was on Monday and I wish her the best birthday ever even though she is not reading this talkshow...I just feel like I would betray her if I don't wish her happiness like I wished it to Lisa. So yeah, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ALL THOSE KIDS WHOSE BIRTHDAY WAS THIS WEEK! KNOW THAT THE REASON YOU LIVE IS THAT YOUR PARENTS WEREN'T CAREFUL ENOUGH!

Birthday kids: *faint due to shock*

Wolfie: S*ckers...

Lisa: *chibi birthday hat on* So let's start with the reviews?

Wolfie: Yeah!And for the sake of her birthday, I'm gonna make Lisa's review first!

*insert dramatic music here*

_Me: Hey everyone! *hops up and down excitedly*_  
_ Toshi: I see your feeling better._  
_ Me: Yup and I'm so excited! I'm turning 16 this Saturday!_  
_ Toshi: But didn't you already have a party?_  
_ Me: Yea but my friends were busy on Saturday so we had it early._  
_ GIR: YUMMY! *eating candy*_  
_ Me: Now then my dares!_

_ Amu: Chara change with Suu and make me a chocolate b-day cake!_  
_ Ikuto: Sing Tsukiyo no Marionetto! It so cool! Then preform Yuuki no Uta duet with Amu on your violin._  
_ Tadagay: *glares daggers which kill him* Don't you dare come back to life and ruin my b-day or else!_  
_ Utau: Your rich right? Go buy some cool gifts for me!_  
_ Kukai: I challenge you to a video game duel!_  
_ Nagi: *holds up pretty kimono* First you can preform a Japanese traditional dance then *holds up street clothes* you can do some break dancing._  
_ Rima: Do some comedy and it better be funny or else. *holds up ready to be thrown tomatoes*_  
_ Kairi: You shall be my servant for the day now go get me some hot chocolate!_  
_ Yaya: Let's eat some candy together!_  
_ Sakura: Your so cute! *pinches cheeks* Can I borrow Kero and your cards for a while! Don't worry I'll return them soon!_  
_ Syaoran: Hey so hows everything now that you and Sakura confessed to each other. I want details on dates and everything!_

_ Me: Finished!_  
_ Toshi: You know your sounding very spoiled in this review._  
_ Me: *pouts* So It my birthday (on Saturday) so I deserve to be a little selfish. So then please update soon! *grabs Toshi's arm* Now come one we're going on a date! *drags out of room*_  
_ GIR: *burp* so much food..._

Wolfie: Lisa is totally right, you have the right to be spoiled on your birthday...So prepare to run people cause my birthday is less than a month away!

SC cast: *sweatdrop*

Wolfie: Moving on...Suu! Chara change with Amu!

Suu: Understood~desu!

Amu: Wait! Shouldn't I be the one who gets to decide if I chara change or no-*chara changes* Leave it to me! *winks*

Ikuto: *drools mouth open*

Rikai: *closes his mouth* Dude, it's just a chara change...

Ikuto: Ever head of spring?

Rikai: *sarcastically* No, I haven't, what is that mysterious thing you call spring?

Ikuto: Well, basically, spring is a season...*gets hit by Lisa*

Lisa: I'm the center of attention! Not you!

Ikuto: *hurt after hearing such a cruel sentence*

Amu: 's done! *shoves the cake into Lisa's face*

Lisa: Why did you do that?

Amu: *smiles sweetly* I thought you wanted to taste it!

Lisa: *death glares Amu*

Akira: *unleashes DOOM-chan*

The camera goes blank...

After an hour it goes on again...

Lisa: *smiling* We're sorry for the interruption! But due to Akira releasing DOOM-chan, Yaya,Kairi,Rima,Tadase,Sakura and Syaouran have temporarily left our world. And because Akira bullied Wolfie again, Wolfie refuses to host this cra-I mean I'll be the host for now!

Akira: And I'll be the main character! *laughs evilly*

The rest of the cast: *sweatdrops*

Nami: Umm...Wolfie, is this a good idea?

Wolfie: *sulking in the corner again* I don't know, I don't care.

Lisa: Now! Let's continue with my review!Ikuto! Start singing!

Ikuto: *takes out violin and starts playing*

**Kokoro madowasu NOIZU furikiri hashiri dashita  
Toumei de tsumi no nai hikari mezashite  
Karada wo nagareru omoi ga nani iro demo  
Unmei no SHINARIO wa kimesasenai sa**

**Seowasareta mayakashi no juujika ni  
Shibari tsukeru kubiwa wo hikichigitte motto jiyuu na sekai e**

**Kanashiki ai no MERODI yodomu machi ni tadayou  
Iyasenu kizu wo daite daremo naiteiru  
Yokubou me ga kuranda iyashii kyoudai na kage  
Te mo ashi mo daseya shinai namida nagasenu MARIONETTO**

**Umareta hoshi no na no moto hikisakaretetta kizuna  
Karappo no yurikago ga munashiku yureru**

**Mujaki datta tooki hi no maboroshi wa  
Hi damari no you mijikai yume no naka de yasashiku ore wo naderu yo**

**Obieta kimi no hitomi kegare shiranu houseki  
Setsunai netsu wo yadoshi mune ni tsukisasaru  
Ittai nani no tame ni mune de tsuzukeru no darou  
Yakusoku yori KIREI de tashikana mono wo sagashiteiru**

**Tell me, How do I play the Melody of Love...**

**Kanashiki ai no MERODI yodomu machi ni tadayou  
Iyasenu kizu wo daite daremo naiteiru  
Orokade mudana arasoi ni itsuka owari ga kuru nara  
Uragiri no MARIONETTO wa kono mi sasageru inochi to tomoni**

**Tsuki no hikari ni michibikare... motto jiyuu na sekai e...**

Amu: That was...

Lisa: Cool!

Amu: I was gonna say wonderful but cool works too.

Ikuto: *happy face*

Wolfie: Oh really? I'm kinda creeped out by it actually...I mean I try to imagine Ikuto singing it...and then my brain goes BOOM! Not possible.

Lisa: *glaring at Wolfie* I thought you didn't want to host this show anymore?

Wolfie: I'm not hosting it, where do you see me hosting it??

Akira: Then if you don't want to host it...*takes out hammer* BEGONE! *sends Wolfie flying*

Wolfie: I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET AKIRA!*lands with a loud thump somewhere*

Lelouch: I better go check on her...*leaves*

Akira: *evil glint in her eye* Now...I can finally release my full power of DOOM!

5 minutes later...

Akira/Lisa: *sitting comfortably on really awesome chairs*

Akira: *snaps fingers*

Ikuto: *brings her a drink*

Akira: *sips the drink* It's so good when you have shugo chara man servants..

Lisa: Yup...Now Ikuto! Sing with Amu!

Ikuto: Yes master...*goes to a tied up pile and takes a tied up Amu from there*

Lisa: *takes the apple out of Amu's mouth*

Amu: What's wrong with you? Why did you tie us up? And do you realize tha-

Lisa: Sing with Ikuto.

Amu: What? Why should I do tha-

Akira: *snaps fingers* SING!

Amu: Yes master.

Ikuto: *starts playing violin again*

Amu:

**Lalala　utaou utaou  
Kao o age　kokoro no mama  
Utaou**

**Akiramecha ikenai  
Dekinai koto nante nai**

**Yuuki no uta**

**Dare ni mo makenai　yume ga aru  
Arukidasou　mune hatte  
Watashi dake no michi ga aru  
Shinjiru no sa　hontou sa**

**Dakai yama ga mashite mo  
Ganbatte norikoe you  
Watashi ni nara dekiru sa  
Kiseki okosou**

Lisa: *claps her hands*

Yaya: *opens the door with a loud bang* YAYA IS BACK!

Boys: *get out of the brainwashing*

Nagi: Huh?

Kuukai: What happened?

Ikuto: *trying to hold laughter* You two are wearing maid costumes!

Nagi/Kuukai: *look at each other then Ikuto* You too!

Akira: Why aren't they brainwashed?

Kairir: Due to the loud sound Yaya made the bran washing waves were replaced with noise waves...

Akira: No way! That's not possible, right Lisa?

Lisa: *is busy glaring at Tadase*

Akira: *sighs*

Lisa: Now that Tadase is dead, let's go to the next dare!

Utau: *dashes off to shopping with the maid Kuukai*

Akira: *smirks* He's still in the maid dress...

Lisa: And now...next dare!

Nagi: Sorry, Kuukai just got kidnapped by Utau...

Lisa: *in tears*

Akira: We still have Toshi!*grabs Toshi out of no where*

Lisa: No way! Toshi can't play video games!

Akira: Oh right...Then make somebody dance ballet or something...

Lisa: *looks at Byakuya with high hopes*

Byakuya: No.

Lisa: Then Toshi do it.

Toshiro: What? No way!

Lisa: DO IT!

Toshiro: Y-Yes...*starts dancing ballet*

Dana: By the way, Ikuto, how are your ballet lessons going?

Ikuto: *gets gloomy*

Dana: Serves you right Cat boy...

Amu: It does not!

Akira: *stares at the co-hosts+ shugo chara characters for a while* WAIT HOW DID YOU UNTIE YOURSELF?

Amu: You never tied the ropes together...

Akira: Oh...I knew I forgot something!

A/N: Oh yeah by the way Akira! Are you still loving/Liking/Crushing on Tsubasa?

Lisa: Moving on to the next dare!

Nagi: *does his perfect Japanese dancing*

Lisa: *claps*

A/N: Screw you people who say that Nagihiko would be more graceful if he was a girl!

Nagi: *changes into the street clothes and starts break dancing*

And suddenly paint tubes start falling from the ceiling...

Wolfie: Die, Kazuma, die! *throws another paint tube*

Kazuma: NEVER!

Wolfie: Then eat paint you idiot!

Kazuma: NEVER!

Wolfie: You got sh*t on your forehead!

Kazuma: *looking at a random mirror that is also at the ceiling* WHERE?

Wolfie: *smashes paint tube on his forehead* There!

Kazuma: NOOOOOO! *falls down on the ceiling, not on the floor*

Lelouch: How did you two manage to do that?

Wolfie/Kazuma: Do what?

Lelouch: Sitting on the ceiling.

Wolfie: What are you talking about? It's you guys at the ceiling!

Akira/Lisa: *looking around* She's right!

Wolfie: What are you guys doing at my ceiling?

The others: How should we know?

Wolfie: You better come down here.

After bringing all the random stuff down...

Utau: I have returned! With the maid!* leads in a big truck full of things and all those things fall on Lisa*

Akira/Toshiro: Lisa!*start searching for Lisa*

Wolfie: And now let's do the rest of the dares!

Rima: *starts with her comedy*

Akira/Wolfie: *throw her with tomatoes*

Toshiro: Akira? Why aren't you searching?

Akira: It's boring and she'll probably show up when she's out of air...

Wolfie: *continues to throw Rima with tomatoes*

Lelouch: I thought you didn't want to torture Rima?

Wolfie: But it's bad comedy...you've just got to throw her with tomatoes...

Yaya: CANDY! *pulls Lisa out of no where and starts eating candy with her*

Akira: See? I told you that she would show up.

Sakura: Syaoran-kun these people are weird.

Syaoran: Yes...

Wolfie: *hugs Sakura* She is soo cute! I think I'm gonna kidnap her...

Sakura: Syaoran-kun help!

Syaoran: *attacks Wolfie*

Wolfie: *escapes*

Suddenly Touya and the snow rabbit appear(Sorry, can't remember his name...it was Yuki something right?)

Touya: Hey! Where are you bringing my sister?

Wolfie: Into a parallel world where you are playing king?

Touya: You can't take my sister to a paralle-wait what?*rolls eyes* That's the lamest thing I have ever heard.

Wolfie: I know right? There is no way you could be a halfway decent king.

Touya: HEY!

Wolfie: And I mean, what's with that hugging you do with the snow rabbit? It's really weird and you could say it's gay.

Touya: Wai-

Wolfie:*letting Sakura go* And then there's this weird thing that you and the snow rabbit are always together. Even in parallel worlds! But not with Sakura like you should.

Sakura: *running to Syaoran*

Syaoran: *hugs her*

Touya: Well we're best frie-

Wolfie: And don't get me started on the best friend stuff. It's like so...uhhh.*continues endless rant*

Nami: *joins her*

Rikai: Once Wolfie is in rant mode, it takes at least an hour before she calms down.

Nagi: Same thing about Nami.

Lisa: And now to the next dare!

Kairi: *gives her hot chocolate*

Lisa: *sips it happily then proceeds to pinch Sakura's cheeks and steal her cards*

Sakura: These people are definitely weird.

The SC cast: Tell us about it.

Lisa:Well, well well?

Syaoran: Uhhhhh...

Wolfie: TIME OUT!

Lisa: Time out?

Wolfie: Yah, time out. I think he can't answer to those questions.

Lisa: Why not?

Wolfie: Cause ponies can fly. Of course because (at least I remember it that way) they had a long distant relationship! I mean every date is like a really,really,really special treasure to them! They don't want to share it with outsiders!

Lisa: *pouts*

Wolfie: And we reached the end of Lisa-sama's review! Now let's continue with the others!

Nami: The next review is from Dana!

_I'm finally getting a drawing tablet! Yes...So awesome..._  
_ Nagihiko:*sticks a bag on his head* You are now Super Bag Man! ...Or something..._  
_ Rima:I'm mailing you to Antarctica! *shoves in a box and mails to Antarctica*_  
_ Yaya:What's your favorite non-sweet food?_  
_ Amu and Ikuto:I went to some amusement park-like place the other day and kept staring at the teacups. I told one of my friends and they said, "What if there were Ikuto and Amu cosplayers on them?" Heheh...funny...O_O_  
_ TadaGay:DIE! *shoots with a machine gun* I dunno' why I just did that..._  
_ Uh...I can't remember my other dares, so...that's it!_

Wolfie: Cool...my best friend bought a drawing tablet too!

Dana: *sticks the bag on Nagihiko's head*

Nagihiko: *chara changes with Temari* ARE YOU LOOKING DOWN ON ME?

Dana: N-n-no of course not, Super Bag Man!

Nagihiko: What was that?

Dana: I-i-i mean Super Bag Woman!

Nagihiko: Much better! *Tadase king laugh impression*

The SC cast: *sweatdrop* Super Bag Woman?

Nagihiko: *undoes the chara change and goes to sulk in the corner*

Dana: Yay! The powers of the bag have been recognized!

Nami: *sweatdrops* Is it really the time to be happy about that? Nagihiko is in the corner! Sulking!

Everybody else: So?

Nami: Nagihiko is not the person to sulk in the corner!

Everbody else: So?

Nami: Don't you get it? It is not a good sign!

Everybody else: So?

Nami: *joins Nagi in the sulking corner*

Lisa:*cheerfully* On to the next dare!

Sakura: H-How can you be so happy?

Rima: *in the package* Mmmmph!

Kazuma: *walks by* Oh? A package? I better deliver it! *takes package and off he goes*

Yaya: Ehhh? There exists something that is not sweet?

Everybody: *facepalm*

Amu/Ikuto: So what...why would we care if there were our cosplayers there.

Dana: The thing is...how many people want to cosplay you two?

Wolfie: Yeah, who would want to play a cat boy and a slutty girl?

Ikuto: Amu is not slutty!

Wolfie: Name me one male person she hasn't fallen for(from the real show of course).

Ikuto: Uhhhh...

Wolfie: I'm waiting.

Ikuto:Uhhhh...

Wolfie: Well, seems like you lost Iku-pyon.

Ikuto: No way, I-

Dana: Next dare!*kills already dead Tadase*

Wolfie: *takes imaginary hat off* Rest in peace, Tadase. You were a good boy and we are all gonna miss- Well we're not gonna miss you but you were a good boy.

Dana: And my dares are over.

Wolfie: And cause this was so short, then Dana's gonna play a violin peace for us.

Dana: *takes out the violin and starts the first notes when she gets shoved away by Wolfie*

Wolfie: The next review is from Rikai!

_Baka Byakuya!_  
_ Sigh..._  
_ Byakuya: YOU CALLED ME A KID. A KID. A KID. (takes a deep breath) YOU CALLED ME A FREAKIN' KID! YOU FREAKIN IDIOT! WATCH ME KILL MYSELF AND BECOME A SHINIGAMI! Oh, wait. I don't wanna die yet. Let's see...(grabs his sword effortlessly and points it at him) DIE! (thinking) What was the bankai again? Oh yeah...If you will teach me kido, I won't kill you...Just in case you don't, watch this...Bankai! Massacre scene, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi! NOW TEACH ME KIDO AND STOP CALLING ME A KID BEFORE I KILL YOU WITH A BRAINWASHED SENBONZAKURA!! OH YEAH...AND I AM NOT A KID! (brainwashes Byakuya) There._  
_ Wolfie: Fine. YOu can kiss Lelouch now...Now try to guess what evil sort of twisted thing I did to him besides brainwashing that made him all googly-eyed and staring at me. Yeah, I think you should help me get away from him. (inches away as brainwashed Byakuya runs forward toward me)_  
_ Amu: Uh...I'm in the mood to torture someone, so yeah...(hands her a Doom remote) PRESS THE BUTTON!! (transforms with Shirayuki)_  
_ Ikuto: When Amu presses the button because she's scared of Shirayuki and me, go ahead and sit there to watch her explode millions of times and come back to life again! Wolfie, help me tie Ikuto onto this chair with Doom chains!_  
_ Amu and Ikuto: Haha, you guys probably hate me now..._  
_ Not that I care..._  
_ Byakuya: Did you like the French braids? (big threatening grin, charanari attack scepter in hand) If not...Moon Slash! (yells: Good luck trying to defend yourself! You can't escape that attack!)_  
_ Okay. That was my way of paying him back._  
_ Byakuya: (kisses him) And that was for the kiss._  
_ Okay, that's it._  
_ I think._  
_ Lelouch: You can kiss Wolfie now..._  
_ Wolfie: Now can you update?? Yes, I'm getting my talkshow posted soon. But go to my profile. I have a new story called "When Will It Be A Happy Ending?" It's an Ichiruki ByaYoru story, with slight Ichihime in it for drama._  
_ Bye!_  
_ Shirayuki Rikai, Byakuya fan/torturer_  
_ P.S. Now, me the only one who can torture Byakkun!!_

Byakuya: Yes, Rikai-sama, you are not a kid. *watches Rikai all googly eyed*

Rikai: *hides behind Wolfie*

Wolfie: Bye Bye Byakuya! *smiles sweetly before blowing Byakuya up*

Rikai: Byakkun!*runs to the now unconcious Byakuya* What did you do to him?

Wolfie: He was creepy. The best solution: Blow him up.*goes off to find Lelouch*

Amu: Uhhh..uhhh...that's the doom button!

Rikai: PRESSSSSS IT!

Amu: Y-YES! *presses the button*

Nothing happens...

Wolfie: *pokes head out* Oh yeah I forgot to tell you...I accidentally pressed it before...

Amu: W-what?*starts exploding*

Ikuto: Nooo! My precious Amu!

Rikai/Wolfie: *tie him up*

Rikai: Now suffer Ikurin, suffer!

Ikuto: NOOOOOOO!

Byakuya: *wakes up*

Rikai: *smiles sweetly* Do you like your french brides? *shows him a mirror*

Byakuya: No. Stop fooling around kid.

Rikai: I AM NOT A KID!!!!!!!

Byakuya: Whatever.

Rikai: *does Moon Slash*

Byakuya: *switches places with Wolfie*

Wolfie: *gets hit by Moon Slash*

Rikai: Oh noes! Wolfie is K.O!

Byakuya: So what?

Rikai: That's bad isn't it?

Byakuya: Why is it bad?

Rikai: Welll...because...ummm....

Byakuya: See, it's not bad after all.

Rikai: *kisses on the cheek* You're right...

Awkward silence until...

Wolfie: That's it! I'm going home...in this talkshow is too much love and too much badmouthing me! *leaves the studio*

Rikai: *blinks her eyes*

Akira: Is she gone for good?

Lelouch: No way...she'll probably watch some anime, get bored and come here again.

Rikai: Okay...The next review is from Akira!

_YES! *does happy dance* BOOYAH! It is being in your faces! Lolz sorry 'bout that, I had a little 'Omi Moment' there. X3 _  
_ *glomps Sakura-chan* KAWAI! You are so cute mes ami!! Trés Bon magnifique! I'm so happy ur here!! More ppl to torture! *drops fangirl act as lightning effects from last chapter come back* MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_ *does awesome Dracula voice impression* _  
_ And now, prepare yourselves for ze most humiliating dares of your lives!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_  
_ Amu/ Ikuto/ Toshi/ Tsubasa: Go and get me all the caffeine you can carry!! NOW!_  
_ Tadase: ...*glares and shoots with newly designed bazooka* BOM!_  
_ Kairi: you need to watch more tv. As punishment for NOT knowing who THE Raroni Kenshin is, you are sentenced to the torture room where you will be forced to watch the most horrible movies/ shows/ cartoons/ animes EVER CREATED! Now get going!! *makes the guy-servents tie him to a chair and Hiei drags him away*_  
_ Yaya: meet my friend...Mr. Dentist!_  
_ Other Co-Hosts: *ships them off to a hidden island in the Bermuda triangle*_  
_ Sakura: *steals her magic stuff and stuffs them down Ikuto's pants* try to get them now. Iku-pon, no touching_  
_ Wolfie: look up the username Crystal Mello or Meester Squeed. U should find her. *shoots paint ball at her head* hahaha!!_

_ Me: you know what's kinda sad about this dare list?_  
_ Hiei: what?_  
_ Me: I'm actualy feeling pretty normal right now..._  
_ Hiei: ...are u serious?_  
_ Me: hm...I'm guessing that I've finally mastered the DOOM! huh? Pretty cool don'tcha think?_  
_ Hiei: ...we're all going to die..._  
_ Me: *DOOM possessed* you got it! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

Amu/Ikuto/Toshi/Tsubasa: Sir,yes, sir! *go off to find caffeine*_  
_

Tadase: *dies the third time even though he is dead*

Kairi: *suffering int the TV room* NO! NO please not! Oh my god...*vomiting sounds*

Yaya: *runs away screaming like a headless chicken*

: What do people have against me? I'm actually not a dentist....

The co-hosts: *scream at the top of their lungs*

Akira: *steals the things from Lisa and puts them into Ikuto's pants.

Sakura: *blushing*

A/N: Oh my gosh I can't write here anything at this point...

Poof...suddenly the magic things were in Sakura's hands.

A/N: Someday, I will.

Akira: The next Doom filled review is from Katrina!

_Amu: If my cousin reviewed this talkshow, she would've been torturing you. Since the only person I feel like torturing is Tadase, I will tell Julie (my cousin) to review this talkshow. But I'll tell her to do crazy things if she tortures you too much._  
_ Tadase: (hands him money) I wont be torturing you today._  
_ Rima: Have you ever thought of cutting even a centimeter of yor hair off._  
_Nagi: Same question as Rima._  
_ Amu: I know you like Ikuto, but if you had to choose someone else, who would it be, Kairi or Tadase?_

_Oh yeah, I forgotvto tell you, why aren't you updating your other stories?_

_Tadase: Julie thinks that you look like a girl. I am gonna make her review this talkshow (wait, I already said that in my other review)_  
_ Sakura & Syaoran: Do some kind of romance scene._  
_ Yaya: B.O.R.E.D Give me candy!_  
_ Nagi: Dress up as Nadeshiko and do ballet._  
_ Yaya: What did you think of her preformance?_  
_ Amu: Cosplay as Sakura from Naruto _  
_ Ikuto: Cosplay as Sasuke from Naruto_  
_ Lulu: Speak French_

A/N: But cousin Julie has not reviewed yet, so yeah..

Tadase: *dead*

Rima: NO! NEVER!

Nagi: *gasps* Are you out of your mind????

Amu: It would be...Tadase-kun I guess.

Ikuto: *gasps* Why Tadase?

Amu: Because...he is sooooooo charming.

A/N: What did we tell you about Amu loving almost every other boy?

Ikuto: *mutters something*

A/N: The reason I'm not updating my other stories is that the chapter is only halfway done and I'm not the fastest writer...or at least I don't write much in a rush...normally.

Tadase: *dead*

Sakura: *dense* Roman scene?

Katrina: *facepalm*

Yaya: *drowns Katrina in candy* And that's what I'm having with me!

Nagi: No.

Katrina: Do it.

Nagi: No.

Katrina: Do it.

Nagi: No.

Katrina: FOR PETE'S SAKE! DO IT!

Nagi: NO!

Katrina: *pouts*

Yaya: Nagi-chii never did a performance!

Amu/Ikuto: *cosplay*

The co-hosts: *start laughing at the horrible cosplay*

Lulu/Ikuto: *speak a dialougue in french*

Akira/Lisa: *join in*

Everybody except Katrina: *join in*

Katrina: GAAAH! STOP!

Everybody: *still speaking in french*

Katrina: GAAAH! *starts blowing up random things*

Everybody: *sweatdrop*We were just hollering random words in other languages...

Lisa: Let's just move on to the last review.

Nami: Yeah...it's mine by the way.

_I saw the last episode as well and i was like WHAT!_

_ To Ikuto: You love playing the violin more then being with Amu, isnt it? after all you wouldnt have left her if you DIDNT?_  
_ To Amu: You Love Tadase more right? if not You would have stopped Ikuto when he left, yet you let Tadase kiss you on the cheek!!_  
_ To Tadase: I thought u were gay? yet you kissed Amu on the cheek?_  
_ To Nagi: Mine, anyways When are you going to tell Amu that u r Nadeshiko, u didnt do it in the show?_  
_ To Kukai: You Kissed Utau in the manga, so you in love with her?_  
_ To Sakura: Your so Kawaii, do you know that u r from one of my fav amimes? *Hugs*_  
_ To Syaoran: Have you and Sakura kiss yet?_

_ Thats all PLEASE UPDATE SOON_

Ikuto: No...that's not it...

Nami: Stop making excuses...

Ikuto: I haven't even started with making exc-

Nami: Aha! Meaning you don't like Amu huh?

Amu: I do love Ikuto...but...

Nami: Excuses again!

Tadase: *dead*

Nagi: Uhhh...welll...uhhh...I haven't even told her in the second manga yet...

A/N: That's a true fact...he didn't even confess to Rima!!!

Kuukai: *sarcastically* No, it was just a greeting.

Everybody: *gasps*

Kuukai: What?

Everybody: You used sarcasm!

Kuukai: So?

Everybody: YOU DON'T USE SARCASM!

Nami: *hugs Sakura*

Sakura: *twitching*

Nami: Oh my...what may be wrong with you?

A/N: She is traumatized by Wolfie...

Syaoran: *blushing and mumbling something*

A/N: And that's it my dear kids! I know have a birthday party to attend so I shall excuse myself!

Ikuto: Are you drunk?

A/N: Tsk,Tsk Ikuto...Not being able to make a difference...tsk,tsk,tsk what a kid you are.

Ikuto: Anyways, who is gonna be the next star guests?

A/N: I have no idea...I guess there won't be anybody...So see you next Saturday! And don't forget to read and review!!!!


	39. Chapter 39

Wolfie: *running around like a headless chicken*

The co-hosts: *watching*

Amu: Uhhh..Why is Wolfie...no, nevermind.

Rikai: What? Tell me what you wanted to ask.

Amu: No, there's no need for that.

Nami: Come on Amu...What did you want to say?

Amu: Uh...well...why is she running around like that?

Akira: Running time I guess...

Wolfie: *suddenly tackling Akira* Don't say that!

Lisa: Why not?You're running around...obviously, running time.

Wolfie:*stops tackling Akira* Well then, let's give you a proper explanation!

Everybody: *seated in school desks* Well?

Wolfie: Want the super short explanation or the short explanation?

Everybody: Short.

Wolfie: Well...running is translated **jooksmine** and time is **aeg**...and if you put them together you get **jooksuaeg** which actually indicates the period or time where animals mate...so yeah, there you have today's moral...NEVER SAY THAT WOLFIE HAS A RUNNING TIME!

Everybody: What kind of moral is that?

Wolfie: Moving on...HIIIIIIIII! IT'S TIME FOR THIS TALKSHOW AGAIN! HAVE YOU BEEN WELL? I HAVEN'T!!!!!

Lelouch: That's no reason for you to take it out in this talkshow.

Wolfie: *hugs him* Ehhh? Why? I mean this talkshow's main purpose is to torture people?

Lelouch: Well, maybe we should change the main purpose?

Wolfie: What could the new main purpose be?

Akira: Oh I KNOW! PICK ME! WE COU- *gets hit by Wolfie*

Wolfie: Nope, we will not start spreading out doom and make the prediction about 2012 true...OH MY GOSH! Akira will be the reason why the world ends!!!I know the new main purpose! Let's try to keep Akira happy so she won't destroy the world!

Akira: *sparkly eyes*

Wolfie: Just kidding....there is no way that could happen right?

SC cast: Right...

Akira; *sitting on a chair poking a voodoo doll that strangely reminds Wolfie*

Wolfie: It's time for the dares!

Nami: *hugging Nagi* The first ones are from Dana!

_My dad's gonna' buy me a violin if I get good grades this semester in school (last semester)! ...Wow, why am I just now getting all these presents??_  
_ Amu:Who is the one Shugo Chara boy that you DON'T like?_  
_ Nagi:*throws ice cream at his head*_  
_ Yaya:*throws a cookie* FETCH!_  
_ Ikuto:My brother thinks your gay 'cause ya' got cat ears...:D_  
_ *beats brother up* That's all my dares...and uh, statement...*panics* OH NO! MY GRADES ARE HORRIBLE!!_

Amu: Uhhh.....

Wolfie: I know! The nerdy glasses guy(Seichiro Suzaku I think) and Kirishima-kun!

Amu: Yeah! That's right!

Wolfie:Tsk,tsk,tsk....Amu, did you really think that you don't like them?

Amu: Uhh...What do you mean?

Wolfie: Me and the co-hosts know exactly where you are hiding your Kirishima pictures.

Dana: Exactly!

Amu: What are you talking about?

Wolfie; *takes out some pictures showing Kirishima sleeping,eating etc*

Amu: *pales*

Ikuto: *super extra jealous mode* Amu....

Amu: *gulps* Yes, dear?

Ikuto: Did you call me just dear?

Amu: Uhhh...Yes?

Ikuto: *grabs Amu and dashes off*

Wolfie: *looks after them* Well...what can I say?

Akira: How about you say nothing?

Wolfie: Nope...Ikuto forgot the condoms....

Rikai: *facepalms*

Everybody: *swetdrops*

Byakuya: Didn't you have dares to do?

Wolfie: Right!Here Dana! Have this ice cream that you are not going to throw at Nagi! *hands Dana ice cream*

Dana: *sneaking close to Nagi*

Nagi: *sitting innocently on a chair looking like an angel(no seriously, he has the wings and all)*

Dana: *throwing the ice cream on angel Nagi* MWAHAHAHA! Revenge!*throws the cookie away*

Yaya: *starts chasing it*

Dana: So yeah,my brother thinks Ikuto is gay...

Ikuto: *opens the door, the buttons of his shirt unbuttoned* I'm not gay!!!

Wolfie: And that's why I told you to take condoms with you...

Ikuto: What the...?

Wolfie: What? it's not my fault I'm perverted...

Ikuto: You sure?

Wolfie: I've just grown up in an environment where most of the people my age are always thinking perverted and making fun of it...

Ikuto: It is your fault...

Wolfie: Yeah, yeah, just don't forget the condoms...

Ikuto: Are the condoms all you really care about?

Wolfie: No...I just want to make sure we don't have a pregnant teenage mother.

Lelouch: I thought you wanted one in this show?

Wolfie: Yeah, now I don't.

Rikai: Moving on...

Nami: The next reviewer is...

Akira: Rikai!

_Hi._  
_ BYAKUSHI! YOU CALLED ME KID AGAIN! (kicks him through a window, then rushes out) Omigod! Byakushi! (thinks) Wolfie, should I die and become a shinigami? It'll make life so much easier._  
_ If not, then...(PERMANENTLY brainwashes Byakuya) There. Apparently he is now permanently adoring me, so yeah...Yays!!_  
_ Byakuya: DOn't call me Rikai-sama, it makes me feel old. And don't call me a bozu either! Call me something like Rikai-chan._  
_ HIsana: HI...Uh, sorry if your husband accidentally forgot about you in the brainwashing process..._  
_ YOruichi: NO seriously, do you like Byakushi?_  
_ Wolfie: Uh, glomp Lelouch?? And the second chappie is up for my Bleach story._  
_ Yea, I have to go._  
_ Bye!_  
_ Shirayuki Rikai._

Byakuya: *flies through the window*

Rikai: *rushing after him*

Wolfie: I guess we should get rid of the windows...they are so fragile.

Lelouch: Kuchiki was just kicked out of the window and you are worried about the windows?

Wolfie: He can't die anyway...

Akira: True.

Rikai: *rushing in with a brainwashed Byakuya that keeps saying Rikai-chan* Wolfie, should I die?And become a Shinigami?

Wolfie: Uhhh...No...at least not now. But in the story you wanted to make(y'know the one where several animes are being in one world), you could be a Shinigami and kick Renji's ass and get to be Bya-wanwan's vice captain...I'm just saying...anyways mail me someday soon and maybe I'll get to send you a picture of auto portrait and you'll finally get a picture about how I look like.

A/N: Side note...I don't know why but I want my OC be a shinigami. Just saying...even though I have no problem of being someone random also.

Rikai: Yeah whatever...So Hisana, you very angry?

Hisana: Not really....

Rikai: Yay!

Yoruichi: *makes a run for it*

Wolfie: You got a problem with me glomping Lelouch?

Rikai: Uh yes, actually I do...

Wolfie: *throwing Byakuya out* Problem solved.

Rikai: Byakurin! *leaves the studio*

Wolfie: *snickers* Serves her right.

Akira: Next review!

Nami: Right. The next review is from Lisa!

_Me: Hi everyone! Since I had such an awesome b-day I'm being extra nicer in my review!_  
_ Yori: *staring intensely at the sky*_  
_ Risa: What are you doing-nya?_  
_ Yori: I looking for signs of the Apocalypse._  
_ Me: *flicks away* Now then time for the dares!_

_ Amu: I know someone you don't love! It's that geeky stalker boy that with the big glasses Seichiro or something I don't remember his name._  
_ Ikuto: Here! *hands amusement park tickets* Go take Amu on a date! *secretly attaches mini camera to them* Enjoy yourselves!_  
_ Tadase: *poisons* I said I'd be nicer not Mother Teresa._  
_ Nagi: Go on a date with Nami._  
_ Rima: Here! *hands Jeff Dunham cd* Watch that and learn some real comedy!_  
_ Yaya: Here! *throws leftover b-day cake at her*_  
_ Kairi: Here drink this. *hands glass of alcohol* Now make sure to finish it!_

_ Me: Done!_  
_ Toshi: You said you were going to be nicer yet you still killed someone._  
_ Me: Yes but it was a less painful death._  
_ Toshi: right... *sweatdrop*_  
_ Me: Oh yea do you think you could have Chase Young from Xiaolin Showdown be a guest star sometime. He's just so cool! *sparkly eyes*_  
_ Toshi: *growl*_  
_ Me: So please update soon!_

Wolfie: A big thank you for Lisa, who reminded me that Seichiro exists.

Seichiro: *sits in emo corner*

Wolfie: Moving on to the dares.

A/N: One more thing...my other good friend is getting 15 years old tomorrow! I wish her a happy birthday!

Wolfie: *turned to stone*

Lisa: Wolfie?

Wolfie: WAAAAAAAH! I NEED A BIRTHDAY PRESENT!!!!!*starts panicking*

Akira: *sips tea*

Wolfie: *running around like a headless chicken again*

Lelouch: Wolfie.

Wolfie: *continues to run around*

Lelouch: Wolfie.

Wolfie: *still panicking*

Akira: *puts the teacup down* WOLFIE!

Wolfie: What?

Lelouch: You still have time to get her a present.

Wolfie: Right.

Lisa: So let's start with the super awesome dares!

Ikuto: *takes the amusement park tickets and dashes off with Amu*

Rikai: He sure is happy today.

Byakuya: Yes, Rikai-chan.

Tadase: *dies his painful death*

Nami: *sees the dare, looks with sparkly eyes at Lisa and dashes off with Nagi to a romantic date that will end up in-wait, I think it would be bad to continue*

Rima: *goes off to watch the comedy*

3 minutes later...

Lisa: *sleeping on Toshiro*

The others: *playing a video game*

Wolfie: You can practically hear Rima dying in laughter.

Rikai: You sure do.

Akira: Should we stop her?

Dana: Naw, it would be too troublesome to deal with her.

Lisa: And it's time to continue with the dares! *throws leftover cake at Yaya*

Yaya: *in her lalaland while munching the cake*

Kairi: *drinks the alcohol and....*

BOOOOM! The whole studio exploded because the world doesn't like a drinking Kairi. As the studio rebuilds itself, it appears that the alcohol incident never happened.

Katrina: *blinking* What were we doing?

Dana: Moving on to your reviews?

Wolfie: *nods her head* That must be it...

The SC cast: So let's continue this nonsense of a talkshow!

The co-hosts: YEEEAAAAH!

A/N: And here, as promised, Katrina's reviews.

_Me: why hasn't Julie' reviewed yet?!_  
_ Yaya: Cuz she uses hermom's email_  
_ Kairi: That question wasn't meant to be answered._  
_ Tadase: On with the dares_  
_ Me: I was supposed to say that._  
_ Tadase: Huh?_  
_ Me: Whatever._

_ Tadase: łàáâäæãåąßśšçćčñńôöòóõœø~€£¥• And all the other symbols I can make with my iPod._  
_ Kukai: Are you a Hoshina Utau fan? (this has nothing to do with you two being friends)_  
_ Amu: Tell me the names everyone you like._  
_ Kairi: Did you have a reason for "stalking" Amu, besides the fact that your sister told you to._

Wolfie: The ä,õ and ö are characters estonian people use! I can't describe the pronounciation but believe me, if you want to learn estonian it's gonna be tough on you.

Katrina: So Kuukai? Are you a fan of Utau?

Kuukai: Uhhh....*sees a mad Utau* As I thought I left the fridge on, I have to go home, bye!*runs away, maniac Utau following*

Wolfie: Moving on!Amu is still on a date but we can give you a list about the people she loves.*gives the list to Katrina*

Katrina: *reads the list in five seconds*So now Kairi, are you a stalker or are you a stalker?

Kairi: Uhhh...*sees a mad Yaya* As I thought, I left my sister on, have to go home, bye! *runs for his life, Yaya following*

Wolfie: New dares from Katrina! Fresh and properly crazy!

_I didn't get to finish my other review._  
_ Just to tell you, in the last dare (question I wrote, its supposed to be a question mark.)_

_ Rima: An hour ago, I watched a show called Comedy Circus. I'm guessing that you wouldn't think of things as funny as the judges of the show thought. What would be the standards for a comedy contest if YOU were the judge?_  
_ Amu: I might as well plot a way to get my cousin to review before she tries to plot a prank on you (if she ever reviews this talkshow, which I'm starting to doubt. The next time I visit her, I am going to gt onto the computer and have her review this talkshow myself.)_  
_ Yaya: Did you know that if bananas turn brown, they become sweet. (if you think of eating brown bananas, bleh)_  
_ All the co-hosts: My friend randomly said a few months ago, "I played Man Hunt with thugs in Niagra Falls on the peak of Mt. Everest on Mars." And you might be thinking, "What. The. Heck."_

Rima: Wel-

Wolfie: Nobody could enter her contest, idiot.

Katrina: True...Well, Yaya, do you want a brown banana? *hands her a brown banana*

Yaya: *eats it and passes out*

Katrina: Heh, serves her right.

All the co-hosts + host: What the heck? No way, we do it all the time!

Katrina: *stares at them crazily before running out screaming*

Lisa: I think she has issues...

The others: Yeah...

SC cast: Aren't you the ones who have issues?

The co-hosts: *scary faces*No way, we're perfectly normal, aren't we?

SC cast: *run away screaming*

The co-hosts: Oh well...*leave*

Wolfie: And that's it for today! Next week's star guests are gonna be the characters from Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn! It's areally awesome anime so be sure to watch it!

A/N: And make sure you don't review and tell me how I'm losing my sense of humor I never had in the yeah. See ya!

Wolfie: Or not.

A/N: What do you mean or not?

Wolfie: Maybe because we may get killed by really angry co-hosts?

A/N: And why is that?

Wolfie: Cause I burned their houses down?

A/N: And why did you do that?

Wolfie: So I could gain my world domination without getting disturbed?

A/N: *kicks Wolfie out* Sorry that I am such an author who takes a month to write a half-decent chapter and then whines about you guys pressuring , sorry.

The lights go end. Das ende. Lõpp.

A/N: Seriously, why are you still reading! It's bad to read in the dark!


	40. Chapter 40

Wolfie: Hello! It's time to start this show again! And today we have the Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn characters here! So please greet Kyouya-cha-

Hibari Kyouya: Say it out loud and I'll bite you to death.

Wolfie: Chan. And Tsuna-pyon,Yamamoto-wan,Gokudera-tan,Chrome-rin, Ryouhei-san, Lambo the Loser and Reborn and all the other characters that have been dared. Well actually they are gonna be there when I say so.

A/N: The reborn characters are gonna be with full name cause I say so.

Gokudera Hayato: Wait, why do I have to have a similar ending with the baseball nut?!I'm the tenth's right hand! And how dare you give an ending to me and the tenth!*takes out dynamite*

Sawada Tsunayoshi aka No-good Tsuna aka Tsuna-pyon: *sweatdrops* Please put the dynamite away, Gokudera-kun.

Yamamoto Takeshi: *laughs*

Lambo: Wait! Why am I the Loser! I am Lambo-san! *laughs his maniac laugh*

Wolfie: *dodging Hibari's attacks while shoving Lambo away* Yeah,yeah Loser...

Hibari Kyouya: You! Why are you dodging my attacks?

Wolfie: What are you talking about? I'm the host of this show. There is no way I can not dodge. Besides, I could never hurt you Kyouya-chan.

Rikai: *with glasses on* Let me explain! Wolfie is somewhat obsessed with Kyouya!Of course it can never top her love*coughs* obsession*coughs* for Lelouch, but she still can't help but anger Hibari-san!

Akira: Cause Kyouya actually annoyed her at first with his grinning/smirking...so she just wants to annoy him to show somekind of affection (freak logic).

Wolfie: And that's it! *hits Hibari gently on the head* You're It.*starts running away*

Kyouya: You...*swears that he will not leave until he has bitten Wolfie to death and starts following her*

Lelouch: *annoyed* Anyway...let's start with the reviews...

Kazuma: The first one is from Julie the cousin!

_Amu: Would you care if Tadase died?_  
_ Yaya: Why do you want to be a baby?_  
_ Tadase: Do you think you're gay, like, in your opinion?_

Amu: What kind of question is that?

A/N: Okay, I decided I don't want to use the full names...

Tsuna: Yeah... Obviously she would!

Akira: *stares*

Tsuna: *uncomfortable* What? Is there something on my face?

Akira: Yeah...*takes out a bucket full of disinfection liquid* You have been infected by the Tadagay bacteria! I must get rid of it!

Tsuna: *scared face*

Gokudera: *comes infront of Tsuna*

Akira: *dumps it on Gokudera*

Tsuna: Gokudera-kun!

Akira: What the cabbage?

Tsuna: Gokudera-kun, are you alright?

Gokudera: Yeah...somehow...

Tsuna: Thank goodness!

Wolfie: Which brings us to the next problem...

Akira: The gaytriangle of Kateikyoushi!

The KHR cast: Gaytriangle?

Wolfie: Yeah! Gokudera-tan, Yamamoto-wan and Tsuna-pyon!

The mentioned three: Whaaaaa?

Lisa: By the way where's that Hibari dude?

Wolfie: Ahhh..I got bored of playing tag so I kind of locked him in a room...Oh well, he's gonna escape soon so I guess I'll have to start running again.

The Gaytrio(A/N: I have nothing against them, really. I just happened to notice that the relationship of Gokudera and Yamamoto is slightly suspicious. And then there's Tsuna...): Wait! We are not gays!

Wolfie: Yah,whatever. *looks in the distance* Ohhh! I can see him coming!

Kyouya: YOOOOOOUUUUU!I'll bite you to death!

Wolfie: *wants to start running but is being held back by Tsuna,Gokudera and Yamamoto* What now?Can't you see I'm playing tag with Kyouya-chan?

Tsuna: Yes...and we're helping Hibari-san.

Wolfie: What? That's cheating!

Gokudera: Hibari! Kill that girl!

Akira/Lisa: Yay! A death scene!*search for the popcorn*

Wolfie: *pouts* That's not fair if you cheat!

Kyouya: *finally arrives*Take that. *stabs Wolfie*

Wolfie: *gets stabbed*

Lelouch: Wolfie!!!!

Wolfie: *twitches*

Rikai: Don't tell me she's still alive after that hit?

Wolfie: *soaked in blood but stands up* Of course I'm alive! Did you guys forget that I was immortal? *laughs a really maniacal laugh*

The KHR cast: *creeped out*

Akira: That was a knew record in reviving skills! You beat Tadagay's record!

The KHR cast: Huh?

The SC cast: Tadase dying is a daily basis thing...I don't know when they started to time practically it is stupid to ask if we care about Tadase dying or not. It would happen anyways.

Katrina: See? I told you that it would end up like that!

Julie: Uhuh...*traumatized by the show already*

Wolfie: *sweetly* Now while Rikai is hosting the next few dares...*turns to Tsuna,Yamamoto and Gokudera* What shall I do with you?

Yamamoto/Tsuna: *sweatdrop*

Gokudera: *scared* Hey! Why isn't Hibari involved? He killed you!

Wolfie: *puts finger on her chin* True...but...smiles evilly* You are the reason I got killed!

Gokudera: *gulps*

Wolfie: What do you think Tadase? What should I do with them?

Tadase:Uhhh...why do you ask me?

Wolfie: I have killed you so many times...so you would know the cruelest way right?

Tadase: *shivers* Yes...what about the time where you...you know?

Wolfie: That time?

Tadase: *nods*

Wolfie: Alright*pulls out a sword* Now...would Tsuna-pyon, Gokudera-tan and Yamamoto-wan come with me?

Reborn: *kicks Wolfie* You can't do that.

Wolfie: *stands up and rubs nose* Why not?

Lelouch: Wolfie, they would not revive like Tadase.

Wolfie: Right...

Tsuna: So we're spared right?

Gokudera: Tenth! Don't talk as if she was superior!

Wolfie: Gokudera-tan is right! It's not as if, I am superior!

Julie: Could we continue with my dares now?

Dana: Sure!What's the next question?

Julie: Yaya, why do you want to be a baby?

Yaya: Because people pay attention to babies! And they are really kind to babies!

Wolfie: Except the really cruel murderers who eat and drown babies. Also they cut them up and decorate a room with cut up babies, not to mention what doctors do...

Yaya: *pale as a sheet*

Kairi: Yuiki-san! Are you alright?

The KHR cast: Shouldn't you really replace this host? It's getting kind of creepy already...

Wolfie: *tears up* WHY ARE ALL ANIME CHARACTERS BEING MEAN TO ME????????

The SC cast: Oh no, not this again...

Wolfie: *cries rivers*

Byakuya: *bored*

A/N: By the way I freed him from brainwashing...what would Byakurin be if he was not Byakurin like?

Rikai: *admiring Byakurin's awesomeness*

Akira/Lisa/Tsubasa/Toshiro: Then, we'll leave Wolfie in your care...*leave for a date*

The SC cast: Uhhh...I hope it isn't going to be as worse when L-san was here...

Tsuna: How worse was it then?

Nagi: L-san almost drowned....

Tsuna: Oh no, I can't swim!

Katrina/Julie: *holding up an umbrella* Well then why don't you stop her from crying?

Tsuna: How am I supposed to do that?

Reborn: Consider it as a trial!

Tsuna: *sneaks up closer to Wolfie*Uhhh...Wolfie-san?

Wolfie: *hits him so he flies back to where everyone gathered*

Tsuna: *rubbing his head* Man, she has power...

Gokudera: Tenth! This is unacceptable! I'll blow her up! *takes out dynamite*

Reborn: Wait!

Gokudera: Why?

Chrome: You might make it worse...

Gokudera: Right...

Ryouhei: Let's make her happy to the extreme!

Yamamoto: Yeah!

Hibari: *silently watching*

The water is reaching up to their stomach...

Rikai: Lelouch, why aren't you doing anything?

Lelouch: I tried...but she just keeps on crying what ever I do...

Ikuto: Wow...that must mean she's seriously fed up with getting mean comments...

Amu: Yeah...but what are we gonna do about it?

Nagi: Maybe she wants somekind of apologize?

The SC cast: *tunr to the KHR cast* Apologize to Wolfie!

The KHR cast: Alright...Wolfie, we're sorry.

Wolfie: *keeps crying*

Rikai:It didn't work...so what are we gonna do now?

Dana: I dunno...

Lelouch: Let's think it that way...what makes Wolfie happy?

Katrina: Funny reviews?

Rikai: You?

Akira/Lisa/Tsubasa/Toshiro: Her bishie obsessions?

GIR: Bubblegum? *starts chewing on Amu's hair again*

The water is already to their necks...

Byakuya: It's about time we stop this nonsense. *goes to Hibari* You.

Hibari: What?

Byakuya: Pat her head.

Hibari: Why?

Byakuya: Do it.

Hibari: *goes up to Wolfie and pats her head*

Wolfie: *cries a little less now*

Lelouch: *smiles* Come on, Wolfie. Everyone actually likes you, don't you?

Everbody: *mumble something not understandable*

Wolfie: *stops crying*

Lelouch: Now let's go to your house and I'll give you a good manga to read.

Wolfie: Yay! *leaves the studio with Lelouch*

Akira: Quick! Pull the plug!

Lisa: Why?

Akira: She doesn't know that I burned her house down yet!

Somebody pulls the plug...

Julie: Now that this matter is solved...Tadase are you gay?

Tadase: Np, I'm not gay. Why?

Julie: *mutters something*

Tadase: *emmiting his usual flowery aura that kills off Akira's braincells*

Rikai: We finally finished the first review!

Dana: It was quite long for the first one...

GIR: The next review is from tacoman!

Lisa: He means Akira!

_*walks in carrying a giant suitcase, a kagome-backpack, and dragging in various bishies and is being followed by Shadow(the cat)*_  
_ Sorry for not reviewing b4, couldn't find a computer..._

_ Wolfie: *glares* I heard that u burned down my house..so guess what? I burned down yours. Now we're all gonna have to live in the studio together! *magically turns studio into mansion with powers of DOOM*_

_ Katrina: i wanna meet ur friend..this person sounds interresting..._

_ Reborn Characters: *grabs them all in a big hug with sparkly eyes* I absolutely LOVE your show!! You guys are so cute! *throws away the little scientist* Except for you..._

_ Lisa: How did u escape from the Bishoe-Obsession Rehab?! _

_ A/N: to answer your question from b4...My love for Tsubasa is irrevocable..now LEAVE! *blasts A/N away*_

_ Kazuma: *has unannounced staring contest, use awesome DOOM powers to win* HA!_

_ Nagi/ Kairi: *introduces them to Raroni Kenshin* _

_ Kenshin: *glomps*_

_ Amu/ Iku-pon: *pelts them with condoms* NO GETTING AMU PREGO!_

_ Me: oh yeah, Wolfie. I had a brilliant idea! one of these days you should do a chapter that has all the characters from every anime that you've used so far._  
_ Lisa: I want CHASE!_  
_ Me: that too...please update soon..._  
_ Keke: did she just say "please"?_  
_ Lisa: ...yeah..._  
_ (DOOM possessed)Me/ Shadow: *grin creepily* nehehehe..._  
_ Others: *shudder*_

Akira: So yeah...I burnde Wolfie's house down and left her a note that said "I did it."Now, it's time for this studio to change! *claps her hands*

A few lighting bolts can be seen...and the studio is 2 mm bigger. How would I know? I measured it.

Katrina: So yeah, Julie, meet Akira: Akira, meet Julie.

Julie: Morning.

Akira: Night.*hugs the reborn characters with sparkly eyes*

The reborn characters(Arcobaleno to be exact): *almost suffocate from her hug*

Wolfie: How Lisa escaped from Bishie-Rehab? I blew it up.

Akira: Why?

Wolfie: I thought it was her house and my pyromaniac instincts were kicking in and I thought I wanted to be more original so I copied Gokudera and blew it up with dynamites!

Gokudera: What part of copying me is original?

Wolfie: The part where I stuffed the bombs into one of the mad scientist that housed there?

Akira: That's Kimblee without alchemy.

Wolfie: Whatever. The point is that Lisa is here and we have destroyed a pointless organasation that has tried to cure an incurable obsession.

Akira: True. *blasts A/N away*

A/N: YOU WILL HEAR FROM MEEEEEEEE!

Akira: Yeah...now...*glomps Tsubasa*

Tsubasa: What was that for?

Akira: Wolfie has been so mean...I need to glomp you now! *goes into bishie-obsession mode*

Wolfie: By the way, what's in the big suitcase? Drugs?

Akira: No! Condoms for Amu and Ikuto!

Tsuna and most of the others: Ehhh! *blushing*

Chrome: *transforms into Rokudo Mukuro*

Rokudo Mukuro: I must get rid of things that bother my dear Chrome-chan.

Wolfie: Don't worry Mukuro-rin, it actually won't bother Chrome-rin?

Mukuro: And why is that?

Akira: Cause I dump them over Amu and Ikuto! *dumps the contains of the suitcase over Amu and Ikuto*

Wolfie: *claps hands* That was great!

Akira: I know! Now let's dump paint over someone! *takes out paint buckets from the kagome backpack*

Wolfie: *takes one of them* Cool Blue Sky...hmm...I wonder what kind of colour it is?

Akira: Try it out on someone! *is dumping paint at random SC cast people*

Wolfie: Okay! Cool Blue Sky I choose you! *dumps paint over Kuukai*

Kuukai: Yuck! It's everywhere!

Wolfie: What is everywhere? Your cabbage?

Kuukai: *blushing* N-N-N-no! I mean the paint! I'm not a mancabbage you know?

Rikai: Ehhh? Wolfie always thought you were...

Wolfie: I didn't but oh well...as long as it makes Rikai happy.

Akira: Now, Nagi, Kairi, meet Ruroni Kenshin!*shows them Ruroni Kenshin*

Kairi/Nagi/Ruroni Kenshin: *go off to some quiet place to talk*

Akira: *stalks them to glomp Kenshin*

Dana: Let's get to the next review?

Akira: Wait! *stares at Kazuma*

Kazuma: *stares back*

Akira/Kazuma: *stare at each other*

Kazuma: Giiiiiiiiiii....

Akira: *snaps fingers*

Kazuma: *tunrs head away* MY EYES! MY EYES!

Wolfie: Calm donw, Kazuma. You still have your eyeballs.

Kazuma: Oh...you're right.

Wolfie: Told ya so...

Dana: Can we now go to the next review?

Akira: Yeah, sure, whatever. TSU-CHAAAAAAAN! *huggles Tsubasa*

Dana: The next review is from me!

_I just found out that I live in the worst city for allergies in the U.S...That explains why my sis keeps gettin' pheumonia!_  
_ Amu:*puts an apple on her head*_  
_ Ikuto:*hands him bow and arrow* Shoot the apple off Amu's head!_  
_ Utau:Cosplay as Sailor Moon! I saw a picture with that and it was funny..._  
_ Nagi:You must be Nadeshiko for the entire chapter!_  
_ Tadase:Here's a magical force field thing so nobody can hurt you for the rest of the chapter! ...Except Wolfie._  
_ Rima:Put a banana in your ear! NOW!_  
_ Well, now I go back to suffer from allergies...Darn you allergies..._

Dana: Now off to my dares...*puts an apple on Amu's head*

Amu: Uhhh...why did you put an apple on my head?

Dana: You'll see.*hands Ikuto a bow and an arrow* No Ikuto, shoot her- I mean the apple down!

Amu: No IKUTO! DON'T DO IT!

Dana: *giggles evilly* You have to do it Ikuto...it's a dare!

Amu: NO IKUTO! NO!

Ikuto: I....

Dana: I'm waiting...

Amu: No, if you love me then don't shoot!

Dana: If you really love her, then you'll shoot so I don't have to think a really cruel dare for here.

Ikuto: AHHH! TOO MUCH PRESSURE! *takes the arrow and bow andshoots the apple*

Apple-san: *splits in half*

Wolfie: NOOOOO! APPPLE-SAN! *runs up to the splitted apple and holds it*

Amu: IKUTO! WHY DID YOU SHOOT!

Ikuto: I'M SORRY, OKAY? I DIDN'T MEAN TO!

KHR: You are over reacting...

Wolfie: *still crying over apple-san* Why did he have to die? Why?

Lelouch: Don't worry...now you can eat him!

Wolfie: Yay! *eats apple*

Dana: Now! Let's continue!

Amu: Wait! I haven't settled my things with Ikuto yet.

Dana: Then go outside! *shoves them out*

Wolfie: You know, it was actually snowing in the(Friday) morning(in Estonia).

Dana. Really?

Wolfie: Yeah, but it melted right after reaching the ground.

Dana: Can we continue with my dares now?

Wolfie: Yah, sure, go ahead.

Dana: *dresses Utau up*She's so cute!

Wolfie: Really? I think Utau isn't cute, at all...besides, Sailor Moon isn't cute it just went from bad to worse...

Utau: *angered* WHAT??? *shaking/strangeling Wolfie*

Wolfie: See? She even forgot that I'm immortal. Not cute at all.

Dana: Oh well. *sparkly eyes* Nagi! Be Nadeshiko for the whole chapter!

Nagihiko: *sweatdrops, but does as told*

Amu: NADESHIKOOOOOOOO! *huggles Nagi*

Nami: *jealous* Let go of him!

Amu: No!

KHR: Is that dude cross dressing?

The co-hosts: Yes! *sparkly eyes* Isn't it just awesome?

KHR: Okay, who was the idiot who agreed on coming to this show?

Ryouhei: Me to the extreme!

Tsuna: Everbody...make sure Ryouhei never gets to decide anything again.

KHR: Yes, Tsuna.

Dana: *separates Amu from Nadeshiko and locks her up in a room* Okay...Now Tadase, I shall grant you protection! *uses random allergy powers to cast a forcefield on him*

Tadase: *sparkly aura times two*

Akira: AHHHHH! MY BRAINCELLS! THEIR DYING! HELP!

Wolfie: *hits Tadase with a huge Akira hammer* Sorry Tadase...

Tadase: *flying away into the trash can*

Dana: So much of the protection.

Wolfie: Oh by the way Akira...I re-read your review and saw your suggestion...What can I say about it...*starts banging her head against the wall*

Akira: Aha. I see...It's as brainkilling as Tadase's sparkly aura.

Wolfie: *stops* Exactly.

Dana: And nooow...tha last dare from me!

Rima: *puts a banana in her ear*

Wolfie: Ohh! Pepper! *accidentally sprays pepper into Rima's nose*

Rima: Ahhhh-ahhh-aahhh...

SC: She's gonna explode! Run!

The SC and KHR cast makes happily their escape outside until....Wolfie kicked Rima out.

Rima: HACHOOOOOOOOO!*explodes*

Wolfie: *pokes head out* Oh by the way, Kazujma changed his name to Carl!

Kazuma/Carl: FOR THE SAKE OF DOMINOES!MY NAME IS JERKITOUTDOTCOM!

Wolfie: Nose?*has hearing problems obviously*

Jerkitoutdotcom: No! NOES!

Wolfie: *kicks him out*

Amu: The next slightly disturbed review comes from Rikai!

_Yo ne!_  
_ Anyways, I'm kinda bored rite now..._  
_ Wolfie: Uh, no, I don't have a problem with you and Lelouch._  
_ Byakurin: Hi hi! Meet my new zanpakuto that will kick Renji's **! (spreads out silver and white zanpakuto) Woot! Here is Tsukishiro!_  
_ Renji: (whacks him repeatedly with white sheath) DIE DIE DIE DIE! Whops, I knocked him unconscious._  
_ Wolfie: Sure, you can be a shinigami. Open a new e-mail and describe!! I reply to your e-mail along with a descripition of my OC. WHO IS GOING TO KICK RENJI'S **! AND KILL WHOEVER'S IN MY WAY!_  
_ Okay, that's goin' a bit too far._  
_ NEways, Lelouch: Hug Wolfie! Or you can kiss her! Whichever!_  
_ Wolfie: Hug Lelouch! Or you can kiss him! Whichever!!_  
_ Akira: Um...I don't know...Draw us a diagram of what will happen in 2012 when the Mayan calender ends!_  
_ Can I please suggest a character to appear?_  
_ If so, I think...Sakura and Sasuke from Naruto?_  
_ Yup._  
_ Toshiro: Hug Lisa._  
_ Amu: Now, aren't you sad that Ikuto forgot the (cough cough) condoms?_  
_ Ikuto: Unless yu didn't, I think you need to take some fathering lessons. (whips out book) Or, you could just take Byakurin's brother lessons!_  
_ (Byakurin says: Urusai._  
_ Me: But you're supposed to be obedient now!_  
_ Byakurin: Yes, Rikai-chan)_  
_ Ignore the below if you want to, since it's Bleach._  
_ Yoruichi: Do you like Kisuke or Byakurin now??_  
_ Kisuke: Hi mad scientist!_  
_ Mayuri: Same to you!_  
_ Shinji: Say hi to your Vizards for me!_  
_ (glances at Hiyori) Hiyori: Hi, SQUIRT._  
_ (runs away)_  
_ Thanks!_  
_ Bye,_  
_ Shirayuki Rikai._

_ P.S. I think my name means Shirayuki-White Snow, Rikai-Spirit World. Perfect for shinigamis!_  
_ Okay, I'm going to stop bothering you now. Bye!_

Wolfie: Good...*puts gun away*

Byakuya: So what if you defeat Abarai?

Rikai: I will become the new vice-captain!

Byakuya: Let's see about that...

Renji: *appears out of nowhere* You called me captain?

Kazuma(We'll just go by that name): AHHHHHH! A STRANGER WOMAN! AHHHHHHH!*starts running away*

Renji: *angry* That brat...

Byakuya: Abarai, focus. You have to fight Rikai not that brat.

Renji: Yes, captain.

Rikai: Byakurin is right, Renji. Now...*takes out Tsukishiro* DIE!!! *whacks Renji unconcious*

Wolfie: She came,she saw, she won. Veni, vedi, yeah, you have the decription already. Kuroda Chiaki. Not hard to figure what she looks it's time that you send the description of your OC! Or are you laughing at my ridiculous art piece?*looks now unnecessarily angry*

Rikai: Uhhh...Byakurin can explain! *hides behind Byakuya*

Byakuya:...

Wolfie: That doesn't explain it.

Byakuya: Take a look at the next dare.

Wolfie: *takes a look at the next dare* Yay! *starts kissing Lelouch*

Rikai: *pulls out a curtain* Since we a have pure star guest like Tsuna here,we're just hiding it.

A/N: Yeah, after all the most romantic thing I have seen there is the adult Kyoko calling Tsuna Tsu-kun...Haven't seen all the episodes, , you can count the charm thing too maybe and the bento's and the tellings about I am a future mafia boss thingy but-

Tsuna:You know that we're mafia?*scared*

A/N: Yeah, so?

Tsuna: We're going to jail!!

Reborn: Relax Tsuna. From what I have heard, Wolfie has killed a lot of people in this show.

Tsuna: Really?

Rikai: Yeah...I still wonder why the police hasn't shown up yet.

Akira: That's because Wolfie has the Death Note and killed all police officers.

Lisa: Yup...I did half of the work!

Toshi:Yeah, yeah...

Tsuna: I think this talkshow consists of a really dangerous bunch.

Akira: Yes! Which makes me think...how about we create a mafia family?

Wolfie: Yes! I'll be the boss!

Akira: No, I'll be the boss!

Akira/Wolfie: *start epic DOOM-chan posessed fight*

KHR: Uhhh...we'll just leave...

Akira/Wolfie: NO! You still have dares to do!

KHR: Yes...

And after a while...

Wolfie: *falls on the floor* I'm tired...

Akira: *doing the same* Me too...

Tsubasa: You can't be Akira-chan...you have to draw a diagram for Rikai.

Akira: Fine...*draws something random on a napkin* Here, your diagram.

Rikai: *reads it and pales* We're gonna be invaded by sheeps?

Akira: Yeah, so?

Rikai: I'm scared of sheep(Don't take this seriously people, it's a talkshow after all.)

Wolfie: Don't worry, you'll have Byakurin to protect you!

Byakuya: ...*stares at Wolfie*

Wolfie: Why are you staring at me Byakurin?You want candy?

Byakuya: *nods*

Rikai: Whaaa?

Wolfie: Everybody wants candy in a while. *takes out candy and throws it* Now fetch before Yaya does!

Byakuya: *uses shunpo*

Rikai: *depressed*

Wolfie: Don't take it seriously Rikai.

Rikai: You ruined his character completely!

Wolfie: Will it help when I say Sasuke and Sakura are gonna be in the next show?

Rikai: No..

Wolfie: Will it help when I say that you get yourself a candy house?

Rikai: No...

Wolfie. Will it help when I say that Yaya ripped Byakurin's shirt off?

Rikai: *faster than light besides Byakuya*

Wolfie: What did you learn from this kids?

Kids: That bishie obsessed teenagers have superpowers and are really scary?

Wolfie: Good kids. *ruffles their hair*

Toshiro: *hugs Lisa*

Lisa: *blushing* Why did you do that?

Toshiro: I dunno, the dare said so.

Lisa: *whacks him* You idiot!

Toshiro: Ouch! What did I do wrong?

Lisa: You're supposed to say something romantic like *insert really cute anime line here*

Toshiro: How should I have known that?

Wolfie: *separates the inseparable* Okay, okay...let's move on to the next dare, okay?

Amu: Why shpuld I be sad that Ikuto forgot the condoms? I mean, nothing was going on was it? OR DID IKUTO CHEAT ON ME? IKUTO, HOW COULD YOU? *starts hitting Ikuto*

Ikuto: Ouch, I haven't done anything!

Amu: YOU LIAR! YOU SHOULD JUST DIE!

Ikuto: *runs away, followed by the maniac Amu*

Wolfie: There goes the chance to torture Ikuto with Byakurin.

Rikai: Yup...I can see it running away.

Wolfie: Ouch, that last hit seemed painful.

Rikai: Oh, he tripped. And now Amu is hitting him even more...

Wolfie: Ouch, I think she started pulling his hair...

Rikai: I guess we should prepare a coffin for him...

Wolfie: Let's color it pink.

The others: O-O

And after a while...

Wolfie: Okay, let's continue...

Dana: Who's the next one?

Julie: Katrina...

_Julie: If you like the name Lily better. . ._  
_ Everyone: Julie's new nickname is Lily._  
_ Julie: If you keep coming up with millions of ideas for stories, why not put them in your review?_  
_ Tadase: If you are gay, then your name is officially TadaGay._  
_ Yaya: In 33 days it'll be your b-day. Here's some candy._  
_ Kukai: Here's a soccer ball._  
_ Utau: Here's a microphone._  
_ Amu: From the anime, I can tell that you like Tadase and Ikuto, but do you like Kairi? If you don't, then. . ._  
_ Julie: You are gonna go mad when I tell you, act like you like Kairi for the rest of the chapter. (and yes, I know that you hate boys.)_  
_ All the boys: respect the girls for the rest of the chapter._  
_ All the girls: I hope that you know the difference between respect and slavery._

Katrina: Okay people, Julie is now Lily...

People: EHHHH? Why?

Katrina: Just cause...

People: Okay...

Wolfie: Yah, Julie, I mean Lily, if you come up with millions ideas, why not put them up in your reviews?

Lily: Uhhhh...

Wolfie: Don't worry about it...I mean I actually have a story idea, but I'm not gonna publish it yet...Cause I need time for my studies...Even though I do not have even time for that...

Tadase: But I'm not gay, so my name is not Tadagay...

Yaya: Yay! Candy! *starts munching it*

Byakuya: *sad face for three seconds*

Kuukai: Yeah! Thank you! *takes soccer ball and runs off*

Utau: *starts singing random tunes in it and giggles*

Rima: Has anybody noticed how creepy Utau is?

Nagi: *sarcastic* No way, are you serious?

Rima: *glares at him*

Nami: *glares at Rima*

Wolfie: What do you mean you can't tell if she likes Kairi? Haven't you seen those scenes where she imagines that she marries Tadase and then it changes to the other boys?

Lily: What? Like Kairi?

Wolfie: Oh, I can lend you my glasses if you want to be like Kairi! *shoves glasses on Lily's nose*

Lelouch: But now you can't see anything...

Wolfie: True...what ever...now time to shoot an arrow!

Yaya: Run! Wolfie-tan wants to shoot an arrow!

SC cast: *runs away*

Katrina: Hey! We're not done yet!*sighs and walks away, emmiting dangerous aura*

Wolfie: The dares are done! Next reviewer!

Lisa: Yes, finally, here are my reviews!

_Me: WOOHOO! Review time! *jumping up and down like crazy*_  
_ Toshi: what in the world? *sweatdrop*_  
_ Yori: She just ate a bunch Easter candy that was on sale._  
_ Me: 10 cent Peeps! 10 cent Peeps!_  
_ Risa: Let's just get to the dares-nya._

_ Amu: When you were alone with Ikuto did he get you pregnant? If you don't know here *hands pregnancy test* you do know how to use it right?_  
_ Ikuto: So what are you gonna do if Amu's pregnant? If you try and abandon her I'll kill you or *pulls out gun* we can have a shot gun wedding!_  
_ Kukai: Here have some Ramen! *secretly puts hot sauce in the ramen*_  
_ Utau: Your bipolar right? I mean you have an angel chara and a devil chara so you must have a lot of mood swings I presume._  
_ Rima: You after watching Jeff Dunham you know what real comedy is now right? Ok then try to make me laugh midget clown._  
_ Nagi: How many girls confessed to you? And how many guys confessed to you when you were Nadeshiko? I wanna know who was more popular._  
_ Yaya: Why do you like Kairi? I want an honest answer._  
_ Kairi: *holds up an Amu doll and a Yaya doll* Now which one do you want? The one you do not pick will be fed to dogs. (the dolls not the girls)_  
_ Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn characters: Since I have no idea who you are I'll just pick a dare from the random dare hat for you all to do. *pulls out hat and pulls a paper from it and reads* Have worms in your underpants for the rest of the show. How did this dare get in the hat?_

_ Me: *clutching stomach in pain* Ow..._  
_ Toshi: Lisa what's wrong? *goes over and comforts*_  
_ Me: Too much candy..._  
_ Yori: Warned you not to eat so much. Although it looks like GIR wants more._  
_ GIR: PEEPS! PEEPS!_  
_ Risa: Update soon-nya._

Amu: *turns red* He did not get me pregnant!

Wolfie: Finally I can see an Amu-like reaction!

Ikuto: There's no need for killing me...and having a shot gun wedding is also unnecessary...

Kuukai: Thanks! *starts eating it*

After a while...

Kuukai: *explodes*

Wolfie: Yuck! Now I got Kuukai on my clothes!

Lelouch: Don't worry about it! Just change and burn the clothes...like you do with the evidence!

Wolfie: *goes to change, comes back and pyromaniac instincts kick in while she burns the clothes* Burn Kuukai, burn! *laughs evilly*

Lisa: So, Utau...you're bipolar, right?

Utau: How..how dare you call me bipolar!!!

Lisa: That's a yes, I think...

Akira: But when you look at her face expression it's a clear yes. So you don't have to think...it's a yes.

Utau: YOU!!!!! *gets squashed by Wolfie*

Wolfie: Anybody wants to eat apple-san's cousins?

Akira/Lisa: ME!!!

Wolfie: *throws apples put of the window*

Lisa/Akira: *follow*

Wolfie: Good, now let's bring Rima out of here.

Rima: Why?

Wolfie: I don't want to see your wannabe comedy...*kicks her out of the studio*Now that this is done, I'm off to torture Kyouya-chan...*leaves, searching for Hibari*

Amu: Let's just continue...

Nagi: To tell you the truth...Nadeshiko was way more popular...

Lisa: But how many people confess/confessed to you?

Nagi: Let's say, I still have a room full of chocolate from Valentine's Day left. Not to mention White Day(some japanese holiday)

Yaya: I like Kairi cause he's cute! And he takes care of me!

Lisa: Awww....Now...*fishes out Yaya doll and Amu doll* Which one do you choose?

Kairi: Uhhh....

Lisa: I'm waiting...

Kairi: Uhhhhhhh....

Lisa: The dogs are hungry!

Kairi: Ahhhh! The pressure! I choose Yaya!

Yaya: Yay!

Lisa: *throws the Amu doll into the middle of the dogs*

Amu: B-B-but I thought that Kairi liked me?

Wolfie: *puts her hand on Amu's shoulder* It was a very long, long, long, long time ago...besides, you have Ikuto. You'll get over it.

Amu: Bu-buh-but-

Wolfie: Enough of this old matter. On to the next dare! *uses magic host powers to teleport worms into the KHR cast's underpants*

Tsuna: Gah! What is that feeling?

Lisa: *smiling* You got worms in your underpants!

Gokudera: Why?

Akira: It was a dare!

Yamamoto: *laughs*

Gokudera: This is not a laughing matter you baseball nut!

Wolfie: Actually it is. Want to know the best part? It has to be until the end of the talkshow.

The KHR cast: WHAT?

Akira: *giggles evilly* I'm glad I threw that dare into the hat...

Wolfie: And now for the grande finale! The last review is from Katrina!

_I almost forgot_  
_ Kukai: Aren't you supposed to leave your refridgerator on?_  
_ Kairi: What do you mean you left your sister on?_

Wolfie: *reads the dare and slaps her forehead* Oh god, please get me away from here...

Lelouch: Well, we have a new apartment, so you can go home.

Wolfie: *sparkly eyes* Yay! Freedom! *leaves the studio*

Lelouch: She doesn't know the adress...*follows Wolfie*

A/N: So to explain these excuses of an excuse...they just didn't think of anything better so yeah....they improvised.

Katrina: Ohhhh....

Akira: And now it has ended! So the next starguests are gonna be Sasugay and Sakura from Naruto! And of course or regular guest DOOM-chan!

KHR: Can we now go?

Lisa: Yeah, sure go ahead...

DOOM-chan posessed Akira: But say a bad word about this show and I cannot guarantee your safety.

KHR: *gulp and leave hurriedly the studio*

DOOM-chan Akira: Now my dear co-hosts...it is time to have a night my style! *laughs evilly and thunder flashes*

The co-hosts: *gulp*

A/N: Please dear readers and of course the co-hosts, rebuild the Akira's house (and the other houses of course) by reviewing and giving lots of awesome dares!

Kazuma: I changed my mind again! I want my name to be *burps*

A/N: Ahhhh!


	41. Chapter 41

Wolfie: *glomps random SC character* HIIIIIIIIII! IT'S TIME FOR MY TALKSHOW!

Rima: Why the hell are you glomping me?

Wolfie: Cause I'm overly happy due to chocolate?

Rima: That's not a reason!

Wolfie: Fine, if you don't like it, I'll go glomp someone else. *glomps Nagi*

Nami: *super jealousy overload* Wolfie....

Wolfie: *sighs and glomps Ikuto*

Ikuto: *stares at her* Are you sick or something?

Wolfie: *in tears* You guys are so mean! *huggles Lelouch* Why are they so mean to me?

Lelouch: Now, now...I guess you should have told them.

Entire studio: *narrows eyes suspiciously* Told us what?

Wolfie: See? They *mumbles something not understandable*

Lelouch: *pats her back* Just tell them...

Wolfie: No. I refuse to.

Lelouch: Tell them.

Studio: Yeah, tell us.

Wolfie: No.

Studio: Yes.

Wolfie: No.

Studio: Yes.

Wolfie: No.

Studio: No.

Wolfie: No. Haa! Nobody would fall for this trick except Utau and Rima.

Utau/Rima: HEY!

Wolfie:Yeah....anyways I'm not gonna tell you.

Akira/Lisa: Then we have no choice but to guess! (Or read Wolfie's review on Rikai's talkshow)....Ummm...It's your birthday!It's gonna arrive soon!

Wolfie: *turns to stone*

Lelouch: Wolfie?

Wolfie: NO! I DON'T WANNA GET 15 YET! NOOOOOOOO!*runs around like a headless chicken*

SC: You would think the world is gonna explode...

Rikai: How about you ignore the fact that you're going to get 15 and start with the dares?

Wolfie: *sweetly* How about I throw Byakurin out of the window?

Rikai: No! Don't do that!

Wolfie: Sorry, I already did. If you're fast enough, you might catch him!

Rikai: He is heavier than me! How am I supposed to catch him?

Wolfie: I don't know...you'll figure it out half way. *throws Rikai out of the window*

A/N: Neither Rikai or Byakurin got injured during that stunt. Well, actually they did but it's the thought that counts.

Lelouch: You better now?

Wolfie: Yes!

Dana: So off to the dares!

Katrina: The first review is from Dana!

_HAS ANYONE HEARD OF THE NEW ANIME MAYOI NEKO OVERRUN?! I freakin' love that anime! It's my 2nd fav anime:3...Shugo Chara will always be number one!:D_  
_ Wolife:Could you have the Mayoi Neko Overrun characters guest star sometime?_  
_ Tadase:Heheh...Prince._  
_ Amu:*replaces all her 'X' hairclips with butterfly hairclips*_  
_ Ikuto:*pokes the side of his head repeatedly* TURBO POKE!_  
_ Utau:Throw something heavy at every single person on this talkshow!_  
_ Kukai:*sticks "kick me" sign on his back*_  
_ Yaya:Eat this mountain of broccoli!_  
_ Kairi:MWAHAHA! *burns all Kairi's books*_  
_ Sasugay:You suck...'Cause ya' do._  
_ Sakura:You also suck. 'Cause ya' do._  
_ If you're wondering I am so NOT a fan of Naruto;P *gags*_

Wolfie: *raises hand* I have watched it! It's pretty awesome, but not my favorite of the new ones.

Dana: *starts shaking Wolfie* How can you say something like that?

Wolfie: Cause I'm not addicted to that yes, I could...but it all depends on my mood

Dana: Whatever..*glances at Tadase* Prince...

SC: Oh no! Tadase is going on a rampage! Hide! *hide,duck etc*

Tadase: *microphone in his hand* HOHOHOHOHOHOHOOOOO! I AM THE KING OF THE WORLD! HOHOHOHOHOHO!

Wolfie: *kicks Tadase unconcious* Yay! I now rule the world! One step closer to ruling the universe!

Lelouch: *smiles and pats her head* Good girl.

The co-hosts: Did you implant her the thoughts of universe domination?

Lelouch: No. I only encouraged her.

Dana:*replaces Amu's clips with butterfly clips*

Amu: *dies due to the fact that she doesn't resemble an x-egg anymore*

Ikuto: Nooo! Amu!

Wolfie: What? My brother is doing those love tests and the result between me and my female best friend is 87%! What the heck??

Ikuto: Amu died!!!

Wolfie: 87%!!!

Ikuto/Wolfie: *repeat the same words over and over*

Dana: *inhales* CALM DOWN YOU TWO!

Ikuto/Wolfie: *sulk in the corner*

Amu: *slightly dizzy* Uh, what happened?

Dana: Nothing. No go bother Tadase or somehing.

Amu: Okay.

Dana: *pokes Ikuto*

Ikuto: Ow, stop that!

Dana: No. *continues poking*

Ikuto: ..Ow.

Utau: *takes out her emo notes she writes when she's depressed and throws them on everyone INCLUDING Dana*

Everybody: Owwie...Utau, how much do you write in one emo note?

Utau: Oh, thousands of pages.

Dana: *coughs* Emo blondie*coughs*

Utau: Excuse me?

Dana: What? I just coughed.

Utau: Oh...*goes off to write another emo note*

Dana: *stares at her weirdly* Okay...Next dare!*sticks 'kick me' sign on Kuukai's back*

Wolfie/Rikai: *get an idea* Kuukai?

Kuukai: Yeah?

Wolfie/Rikai: *kick him repeatedly in the stomach*

Kuukai: .OW! Isn't somebody going to help me?

Byakuya: Why should I?

Lelouch: *sips tea* Wolfie is having fun.

Toshiro: *is taking care of the sleeping Lisa*

Akira/Tsubasa: *in their lalaworld*

Utau: *busy writing emo note*

Other SC characters: *are distracted by Yaya stress eating broccoli*

Kairi: *sulking in the corner with the pile of ash*

Wolfie: Oh, our star guests are Sakura and Sasuke the Chicken lord.

Sasuke: I'm not the Chicken lord.

Wolfie: Yes you are.

Sasuke: Prove it.

Wolfie: Your head looks like a chicken butt! Proof enough?

Sasuke: Hn.

Wolfie: I take that as a yes. Loser.

Sakura: Hey! How dare you saying something like this to Sasuke!

Wolfie: Sakura,Sakura,Sakura...don't you know that Sasuke left exactly because you put on a stupid act like this?

Sakura: What are you talking about?

Wolfie: Nothing...your stupid 'Kya, I'm Sasuke's number one' act is just annoying.

Dana: Plus, both of you suck.

Akira: Yeah, it was way better when Itachi was here...

Sakura/Sasuke: *sulking in the private Sasuke emo corner*

Wolfie: The next review is from....

Nagi: *does drum roll*

Nami: Rikai!

_Byakurin's brainwashing got undone? (gasp gasp) _

_How about I put my reviews on e-mail instead?_

_Byakuya: Um...For Wolfie's story, thanks for getting me out of trouble IN SUCH AN OBVIOUS WAY, NOT!!!_

_(thinks) But, thanks anyways. Wolfie too!_

_I'm still so used to saying Wolfie..._

_Kuukai: GO JUMP IN A PILE OF POOL NOODLES! (secretly throws bomb in them) He he._

_Okay, uh._

_Amu: Hey, PINKIE!!!!!_

_Sakura: Do you still believe in Sasuke still?_

_Sasuke: I know this is stupid, but I seem to like the cold male characters. LIke you and Byakuya. Anyways, even though you have gone totally evil, for some random, forgettable reason, I still believe you'll come back! For Naruto and Sakura. Team 7._

_Anyways, Sakura and Sasuke: Freaking realize you love eachother! KISS!_

_Okay, Ikuto: Long time, no torture. Hmmm...(freezes him with Tsukishiro and shoves him into the fridge) Bwahahahaha! Take that, College Neko!_

_Wolfie: How long have you stuck onto LElouch for??_

_Lelouch: YOu?_

Wolfie: To sum it up, Rikai is gonna review by emailing me.

__Rikai: Yup...*huggles Byakuya*

Byakuya: Get off me.

Rikai: *in tears*

Wolfie: Byakurin?

Byakuya: Yes?

Wolfie: I want a birthday present.

Byakuya: So?

Wolfie: Hurry up and kiss Rikai already! You had no problem when you made out with her!!!!!

Byakuya: That was against my will.

Wolfie: So is the overreviewing from Julie/Lily.

Julie/Lily: Hey!

Wolfie: Btw, I just checked my email and saw that Katrina had reviewed. You want to know what? She friggin knows what the time is here and told me to hurry with the update. I think she's stalking me. Katrina, are you stalking me? Cause it's kinda creepy when you're the one being stalked.

Katrina: No comment.

Wolfie: *gasps* So you do!

Katrina: No comment.

Wolfie: *thinks for a moment* Ah whatever...*trips Byakurin so he kisses Rikai*Happy now?

Byakuya/Rikai: *still kissing*

Wolfie: Oh boy...Readers! Meet the curtains! *pulls curtains around the couple*Now that we have time, let's do the dares!

Kuukai: *jumps in the bomb pool noodles and gets blasted away to Akira's mutant army*

Amu: JUST BECAUSE I HAVE PINK HAIR THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN MAKE FUN OF IT! RACIST!

Kazuma: Yeah! Racist!

Sakura: Of course! Sasuke comes back! I know it!

Sasuke: Hn.

Wolfie: Now! Kiss!

Sasuke/Sakura: *blushing*

Wolfie: Well?

Sasuke: I ain't kissing that bit*h.

Sakura: *shocked*

Wolfie: I'm impressed by your acting skills, chicken lord.*trips them so they kiss*

Lelouch:Do you always have to trip them?

Wolfie: Would be pushing them better?

Lelouch: It would be a change.

Wolfie: Nooo! The new bleach opening! It's in my head! It's killing me because Orihime is mainly in it!

Rikai: You'll live. So? How long have you been stuck onto Lelouch?

Wolfie: A little more than 5 months! Take that Su*kers!

Lelouch: Well...It's a little less than Wolfie but something around five months I guess.

Rikai: Oh, okay...*freezes Ikuto with Tsukishiro and shoves him into the freezer* And the last dare is done.

Amu: Ikuto!

Rikai: That's not helping him when you say his name.

Amu: B-b-but...

Wolfie: But?

Amu: It's all I do on SC!

Wolfie: *rolling on the floor laughing aka ROFL*

Rikai: *same reaction*

Nami: The next review is from Lisa!

_Me: *walks inside and shakes water off like a dog*_  
_ Toshi: What happened to you?_  
_ Me: Had to go out for a bit but it was raining._  
_ Yori: What about your umbrella?_  
_ Me: Too windy it kept flipping inside out so there was no point in using it._  
_ Risa: What about your health-nya?_  
_ Me: It's fine I have a strong immune system anyways lets get to the dares._

_ Amu: Aw man no Amuto babies huh. I know how about you change into Amulet Fortune for a bit. *smirk*_  
_ Ikuto: Okay cat-boy you turn into Seven Seas Treasure. Now then. *grabs both him and Amu and flies to Las Vegas* You two are going to elope and I'm gonna be the witness. We'll be back in a little bit._  
_ Kukai: I'm sending you to Brazil, I had you join a soccer I mean football team there so... *pushes on plane* BYE!_  
_ Utau: How do you feel now that I've just forced your brother to marry Amu and sent your boyfriend to Brazil?_  
_ Tadagay: You ever listened to the Backstreet Boyz or NSYNC? If yes do you like their songs? *if he says yes he is definitely gay* Oh and *kicks multiple times in the shin with a metal tip boot*_  
_ Rima: I've rented you out to a circus so *throws into circus parade* Good luck with that! *starts counting money*_  
_ Nagi: I'm gonna make you pretty! *begins braiding hair* Time for the make up and dress!_  
_ Yaya: Your a baby so do you like baby shows like *gag* Barney._  
_ Kairi: Your smart right so how long does it usually take you to finish a long RPG like Zelda._  
_ Sasugay: Oh you *pushes into Tadagay* You two are perfect for eachother but since I hate both of you anyways RASENGAN! *blows two away* I don't hate gay people in fact I have gay friends it's just that I hate those characters so may I apologize to any people I offended. *bows*_  
_ Sakura: You dumb useless hag I hate you too! RASENGAN! *blows away* I gotta remember to thank Naruto for teaching me that._

_ Me: Done!_  
_ Toshi: Um are you sure your not sick or anything?_  
_ Me: Aw how sweet your worried about me but don't worry I'm fine. *hugs and kisses cheek* Beside even if I did get sick you'd take care of me._  
_ Toshi: *blush* Um... y-yea..._  
_ Risa: Kawaii love-nya!_  
_ Yori: Look he's so embarrassed._  
_ GIR: Can't touch this! *dancing to DDR*_  
_ Maru: Until next time dogs see ya!_

Wolfie: Ohhh! A genius thing I realized today! Ookami(means Wolf in japanese) is actually the King of Gods! Oo( King) + Kami(God)= Ookami(Wolf)! Isn't it awesome!

Amu: *turns to Amulet Fortune*

Ikuto: *turns to Seven Seas Treasure*

Lisa: *grabs both and Toshi and flies to Vegas*

Wolfie: See you soon!

Tadase: Umm...Wolfie-san?

Wolfie: Call me senpai.

Tadase: Ummm...Wolfie-senpai?

Wolfie: What?

Tadase: Is it a good idea to let them?

Wolfie: Well, they didn't have to fly to Vegas...they could have done it here even though I would have to destroy the room later...but yes, it is a good idea!

Tadase: Uhhh...

Wolfie: SHUT UP! I NEED SOMEBODY TO WORSHIP ME!

Kuukai: *gets kicked out of the studio and gets to the airport*

Utau: *writing second emo note*

Rima: *screaming like hell cause the clowns torture her*

Lisa: *comes back with a knocked out Amu and starts dressing Nagi up*

Nami: Huh? Where is Ikuto?

Akira: And where is Toshi?

Lisa: Dang it! I knew I forgot something!

Wolfie: By the way, Tadase doesn't listen to music usually, so he has never heard of the bands you mentioned. And I haven't heard of those bands either.

Yaya: Yes, I love Barney! *starts singing song theme so everbody starts barfing*

Kairi: I don't play RPGs.

Lisa: *blows Tadase and Sasuke away with RASENGAN*

Wolfie/Akira: There they go...*wave to the distant mini figures*

Lisa: *blows Sakura away with RASENGAN!*

Julie/Lily: Next review!

Lisa: But...

Katrina: Next review!

Lisa: *sighs* The next review is from Katrina. Okay, I'm gonna go pick Toshi up.

_Yaya: How much candy do you think you can eat in a day?_  
_ Utau: Since you don't sound good sinhing a song in Urdu or Hindi, lets see how well you can sing in English._  
_ Tadase: Eat this ramen (pay no attention: This is very spicy. You might, I mean, will pass out [for like 10 minutes]_

_ Me: There, Its short enough._  
_ Conner: So?_  
_ Me: That means that I don't want any of Julie's or even my self-inserrs, especially you, in my review. And anyway, even if I did choose a self insert to be in my review, it wouldn't be you, you're the most annoying person in the universe. Even Julie agrees with that._  
_ Jessica: Hi, I'm Katrina's sister. Ignore the dact that I'm here._

Yaya: Yaya can have lots of candy in one day!

Katrina: yeah but how much exactly?

Yaya: *counts on fingers* More than four!

Katrina/Julie: *facepalm*

Utau: *sings twinkle twinkle little star*

Katrina: *shakes her head* It seems like she can't sing beautifully in other languages.

Tadase: Thank you! *sparkly aura nullifies the effect of the ramen so he's perfectly fine*

Wolfie: You people confuse me.

Katrina: That was random...

Wolfie: Never mind...the next review is from Akira!

_*fiery aura of DOOM* CHICKEN-A$$ YOU SHALL DIE! *pulls out giant hammer of death from Kagome-bag* NOW LET THE DARES BEGIN!!_

_ Sasugay: HI CHICKEN-A$$! *hits w/ hammer* THAT'S FOR KILLIN' ITACHI-KUN!_  
_ Sakura: *thunderbolts her* That's for having a crush on my Naruto-nii-san!! He belongs to .TA!_  
_ Sasugay: *throws a pie at* You are NOT stronger than Itachi-kun!! *thinks for a sec and throws ramen* Or Naruto-nii!!Garra-kun: *glomps* Panda-chan has returned for me!_  
_ A/N: *blasts to Pluto* _  
_ Itachi: *brings back to life* YES! *does victory dance*_  
_ Boys(except for those I hate): sing Can't Take It by All-American Rejects. here are the Lyrics:_

_ (Intro music)_  
_ You speak to me..._  
_ I know this will be temporary._  
_ You ask to leave..._  
_ But I can't tell you,_  
_ that I've had enough!_

_ {Chorus}_  
_ (I can't take it!)_  
_ This welcome is gone,_  
_ and I've waited long enough._  
_ (To make it)_  
_ And if you're so strong,_  
_ you might as well just do it alone._  
_ (violin)_

_ And I'll watch you go..._  
_ --(music pause)_

_ Step up to me.._  
_ I know that you've got something buried._  
_ I'll set you free..._  
_ You said conditions,_  
_ but I've had enough!_  
_ --_  
_ {Chorus}_  
_ (I can't take it!)_  
_ This welcome is gone,_  
_ and I've waited long enough._  
_ (To make it)_  
_ And if you're so strong,_  
_ you might as well just do it alone._  
_ (violin)_

_ And I'll watch you go..._  
_ --_  
_ Come back home, _  
_ won't you come back home._  
_ (You step in line,_  
_ you got a lot to lose.)_  
_ It comes and goes, yeah,_  
_ it comes and goes._  
_ (A step in time,_  
_ you had a lot to choose.)_

_ I know this will be temporary,_  
_ I know this will be temporary,_  
_ I know this will be,_  
_ but I've had enough!_  
_ --_  
_ {Final Chorus}_  
_ (I can't take it!)_  
_ This welcome is gone,_  
_ and I've waited long enough._  
_ (To make it)_  
_ And if you're so strong,_  
_ you might as well just do it alone._  
_ (violin)_

_ And I'll watch you go..._  
_ [(End Song)]_

_ Girls: APPRECIATE THE TALENT!_  
_ Wolfie: I do not care whether my home is rebuilt or not I'm still staying here because:_  
_ a) It's easier_  
_ b) There's nobody else to stay and protect the stash of Anime stuff stolen from ppl_  
_ c) I can_  
_ d) Eventually we're all gonna come back here anyways _  
_ e) I can_  
_ F(inally) I wasted my powers trying to fix it up, so i might as well.._

_ Tadagay: *blasts off to Pluto with A/N*_  
_ Amuto: *shoves into a sound-proof room*_  
_ Lisa: *smacks w/ Temari's fan*_

_ Me: 0.o THe LONGEST review I've EVER SENT!! YES!_  
_ Wolfie bring in the Xiaolin Showdown Characters so Lisa can stop whining...*sees depressed Wolf-girl sitting in a corner* yeah..._  
_ PEACE OUT! *sings caramell dancing*_

Wolfie: it seems the whole world hates Sasuke...the chicken lord.

Akira: *is busy laughing evilly cause she electrocuted Sakura*

Wolfie: High-five to everyone who likes Naruto x Hinata! *high-fives everybody in the face*

Akira: Why are you so mean?

Wolfie: Why are you so DOOM-chan posessed?

Akira: Whatevs! *throws pie at Sasuke, throws ramen at Sasuke, glomps Gaara, blasts A/N away and revives Itachi* Yay!

Boys:

_(Intro music)_  
_ You speak to me..._  
_ I know this will be temporary._  
_ You ask to leave..._  
_ But I can't tell you,_  
_ that I've had enough!_

_ {Chorus}_  
_ (I can't take it!)_  
_ This welcome is gone,_  
_ and I've waited long enough._  
_ (To make it)_  
_ And if you're so strong,_  
_ you might as well just do it alone._  
_ (violin)_

_ And I'll watch you go..._  
_ --(music pause)_

_ Step up to me.._  
_ I know that you've got something buried._  
_ I'll set you free..._  
_ You said conditions,_  
_ but I've had enough!_  
_ --_  
_ {Chorus}_  
_ (I can't take it!)_  
_ This welcome is gone,_  
_ and I've waited long enough._  
_ (To make it)_  
_ And if you're so strong,_  
_ you might as well just do it alone._  
_ (violin)_

_ And I'll watch you go..._  
_ --_  
_ Come back home, _  
_ won't you come back home._  
_ (You step in line,_  
_ you got a lot to lose.)_  
_ It comes and goes, yeah,_  
_ it comes and goes._  
_ (A step in time,_  
_ you had a lot to choose.)_

_ I know this will be temporary,_  
_ I know this will be temporary,_  
_ I know this will be,_  
_ but I've had enough!_  
_ --_  
_ {Final Chorus}_  
_ (I can't take it!)_  
_ This welcome is gone,_  
_ and I've waited long enough._  
_ (To make it)_  
_ And if you're so strong,_  
_ you might as well just do it alone._  
_ (violin)_

_ And I'll watch you go..._  
_ [(End Song)]_

Girls: That was oh so wonderful! *huggle the boys*

Wolfie: There, they appreaciated it. NOOOO! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO STAY IN MY STUDIO! I'm gonna die if you do!

Akira: Read the reasons. *shoves Amuto into a soundproof room, blasts Tadagay away and smacks Lisa*

Lisa: *cries and has Toshiro to comfort her*

Wolfie: Send me a little PM on about how they act and I'll think about it...I have seen the series...I think.

Nami: Next dares!

Akira: The following review is from Katrina. Ater we are done with her reviews we are gonna display Julie's reviews and then we are gonna give a short summary on what happened after that.

I spelled "singing" and "fact" wrong. (In the other review)

_Julie/Lily: Since Wolfie didn't see that I meant to make you fall in love with Kairi, I suppose now you can enjoy all this candy (gives her candy)_  
_ Tadagay: To make an object (or person) disappear, tap it twice and say "oh dear" (Tadagay disappears)_  
_ Julie/Lily: Since you told me how to make someone disappear, make Tadagay appear._  
_ Tadagay: Now that you're back, and everyone else gets to torture you, you will self combust in 5 4 3 2 1 (Tadagay is on fire)_  
_ Amu: Since you care, spray water on Tadagay until the fire is gone (it shouldn't take any more than 10 minutes)_  
_ Yaya: How much candy do you eat in a day?_  
_ Julie/Lily: You might take some time getting used to all the things going on in the show, but you'll be adjusted to all the hilariousness (did I spell that right?) by now._

Julie: *munches candy*

Tadase: *disappears*

Julie: I refuse.

Katrina: But Tadagay has to return.

Julie: I refuse.

Wolfie: Don't try bothering Katrina...she just doesn't we can't do the next two dares, sorry.

Katrina: But...

Wolfie: Think logically. No Tadase, no fire, no spraying water on him.

Katrina: I don't need to know how much candy Yaya eats.

Wolfie: And now...there is this challenge again! Prove me people! How the hell is my talkshow hilarious?

Everybody: Uhhhh...

Wolfie: See?

_Amu:(Hey Amu, I'm here to torture you yay!)What did you ever see in Tadase, I mean, nothing against him (or his fans)but, he's just...oh, I got it! He's just odd and strange! I mean, what kinda kid wants to take over the world? Oh yeah, one like tadase haha (oh wait! that was for tadase)_  
_ Tadase: Why do you want to take over the world? (and why do you look like a girl? (Well, he does!) The first time i saw you i actually THOUGHT you were a girl!)_  
_ Ikuto: Why do you like a little kid, like Amu? (offence intended Amu haha)_  
_ Utau: Why do you like your brother? No, HOW do you like your brother? Were you, like separated as kids and reunited as kids-I mean TEENS haha (Katrina and I made up this kid, Conner, who LOVES to bug Rima and Utau, he drives everyone crazy, and now he keeps telling Rima he wants to marry her, it's all part of his plan, for his...REVENGE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! poor rima and nagi, and this other guy, Nick, and whenever he calls Utau a kid, she's like "Excuse me? A kid? I am a mature young adult, I am no kid, SO DONT CALL ME A KID! (yep, mature, isn't she, haha))_  
_ Rima: God, how much hair do you have?! What is it like when you wake up in the morning? Is it crazy? Is it freakin' messed up? What does it look like? Is it HORRIFYING?_  
_ Nagehiko: Pretty much the same as Rima's, and another 4 both of you: how long do you guys take in the bathroom, or wherever when you guys are fixing your hair?_  
_ Yaya: Oh, Yaya! I would never torture you! Hope is with Nick and Nicole, on a new planet they discovered, and she sent you a postcard, and a bunch of candies she invented, and she wants you to be the first to try them_  
_ You know, when I made up Kevin (Nick's grandfather) He was kind of a dream, like a perfect match for my best friend (it was like the first time we met so...yeah), and then I made up Nick, and he was sort of my d--wait a minute! I CANT FREAKIN' TELL YOU!! well,I cant tell ANYONE 4that matter_  
_ i love 2 torture Amu_

_I just thought of some dares!_  
_ Kairi: tell Yaya she's hot (dont worry kairi, i still love you)_  
_ TadaGAY: give Rima all your money and flirt with all the BOYS, no girls (unless you consider Rima a GIRL haha jk rima i love you)_  
_ Yaya: eat all the candy in the world (i know, not really a dare, but i LOVE YAYA!!)_  
_ Amu: tell ikuto you hate him and tell him to ask Wolfie out_  
_ Yoru: kill tadase with a fish sword_  
_ TadaGAY: give up hotori (or whatever your last name is if that isnt it) Amu will never take you, she'd rather die than have the whole world know that she knows you_  
_ TadaGAY(again): would you rather be able to take over the world or marry Amu (then divorce after 3 weeks haha jk)_  
_ um..that's all i got so far, PEACE 2 DA OUT!_

_katrina, you freakin' review too much, I mean, is that what you do in your spare time? (hey how did yaya know about my using my mom's email--not that I DO or anything)_  
_ and why didnt u tell me u had a chara?_  
_ (sorry havent thought any dares yet)_  
_ hey, when fans call tadase gay, do they mean he's a girl or something, or he's just gay? cuz a girl cant be gay, GUYS are gay, and girls are LESBIAN (is that how u spell it?)_  
_ KAIRI AND YAYA R FREAKIN' AWESOME!_  
_ hey, katrina (i say 'hey' 2 much Amu:ya THINK!!? Me: aww, shut up amu, no one asked you, the only reason you have friends, is cuz they pity u and feel sorry 4 u Amu: *gasp*Me: yeah, that's right. I went there)wait...dangit i 4got what i was gona say, ill say it 2morow, if i remember or later_

_what the freakin' baka (u probably know whats coming next karina, unless u dont think its banana) banana does ROFL stand 4?!?!?!?!?!_  
_ And oh yeah, NO FAIR!! I like kairi (haha jk, but still, he's kinda cool) (bleh, i sound like freakin' beauty. wait a minute! that means...that...it freakin' means...that...WTJ!(What the jigoku(hell)i cant tell anyone!)_  
_ but, if u want a hint (dont worry, ill make it obvious), kairi, say good bye 2 kairi, he doesnt like u (not that he ever DID if that's what u think haha Kairi:i didnt? Amu:hey! whose side r u on!? Me: he's on ur side, just like everyong else is Jessica: not me! Me: whatever Jessica: im on my own side! Me whatever. Jessica: u got it? Me, Katrina and Kairi: OH, JUST SHUT UP!! Jessica: okay!, sheesh, if u want me 2 b quiet, u could have just SAID something that clearly showed u had no interest in any conversation with me, like the word 'whatever' Me and Kairi: Oh my god, Jssica: oh kairi and julie make a cute couple Me: do not! jessica: do 2! Kairi: umm...Juli: its ok, kai, i got this ,besides, u wouldnt fight a girl,ur like, a great gentleman who cares about school, that's what i like about u, ur just kinda cool Amu: WHAT!? KAI!? Kairi: um... Me: wait...did i just say that out loud? Kairi: umm..yeah Me: well, that was embarrassing )_

_y, yes, katrina, yes u r reviewing 2 much_

_katrina? i think you've gone crazy. seriously,-wait...didnt i say id call u chushmush *wishing i could laugh, but i got my tooth pulled out this morning and my gums till hurt, and i still feel depressed*_  
_ well, as i was saying, seriously cuz, u gotta get a life! u freakin' review 2 much! haha jk, but u DO review 2 much_  
_ and i hope ur happy, im freakin' thinking my brains out trying 2 think of dares, cuz 2morow, is saturday, and ill b very busy._  
_ cuz, u can have nagi, but kairi is mine!_

Storyteller: Since A/N-san is still stuck on pluto I will have to do it. So since Wolfie read the reviews once and was too lazy to read them again she decided that it would be just good if she drinks a Venom. She drinked it and hell arrived, literally. Somehow, due to the process a lot of things were set on fire, for example, Julie's hair. Don't worry, Julie was not the only one. Lelouch deicded it would be better to escape, so he did so. Wolfie got overly sad and decided to blow up the studio using Kazuma as the bomb, so now everything is happening in Akira's house. It's a miracle, but Julie's dares got done. So as Wolfie was bored, because nobody said anything for one second, she decided to use Kazuma as a bomb again and blew a hole in Akira's closet. Akira got DOOM posessed and both somehow managed to set America on fire. Wolfie decided to hit Yaya until she cried and America wasn't on fire anymore. The SC characters wanted to escape but Lisa was blocking the way and they all had to act the gay scene Wolfie wanted them to act. The third or fourth review made Wolfie's brain disconnect so the world was without electricity for a while. Everything else was missing too. But soon after Wolfie's brain started working again, she started panicking and took MEGAKazuma and blew Russia up. Everybody thanked her for the good deed and she decided to go to sleep. Before she went to sleep, she made sure Katrina was tied to a pole and hoped that Katrina wouldn't stalk her. And the talkshow ended.


	42. Chapter 42

Dear reviewers...

I'm really sorry, but I didn't manage to start and finish the chapter in time...so I'm really sorry, but you have to wait until next time, okay? Feel free to add dares that torture me. Cause I'm really sorry...

Wolfie


	43. Chapter 43

Wolfie: Hi people...I'm not sure if I should laugh or cry...Whatever...I'm gonna do both...*goes into the laugh and cry corner*

Akira: What's with her?

Rikai: I can explain it...at least why she cries.

Dana: *raises eyebrow* Well?

Rikai: It's the dare I gave her.

Wolfie: Torture....

Rikai: Yeah, the torture...Lelouch isn't allowed to associate with her, so she's sad. But now why she laughs...

Kazuma: I can explain! Wolfie read Rikai's talkshow...

Rikai: So what? She always reads my talkshow as soon as a new chapter comes out.

Kazuma: In estonian!

Lisa: Wha?

Kazuma:Google translated it into estonian...it was hilarious. "I'm such a disappointed kiss..." was one of the things there. We almost died of laughter.

Rikai:Wow...where did that come from?

Wolfie:Your letter for Kuukai.

Kuukai: What? Somebody called me?

Wolfie: *shoves him away*The part where you said you were disappointed in the kiss.

Rikai: Oh...

Wolfie: Now Rikai can lead the rest of the show, while I'm sitting in my little emo chair and strangle Ikuto.*takes Ikuto and sits into her emo chair*

Ikuto: Why me?

Wolfie: Cause trying to hurt myself is stupid.

Rikai: So let's move on!Bya-chibi, please announce the first reviewer!

Byakuya: The first reviewer is Lisa...

_Me: Owie! *sits in chair with feet in bucket of ice*_  
_Toshi: So let me get this straight you were in a Polish parade in Chicago._  
_Me: Yea..._  
_Toshi: Not only were you stuck wearing an embarrassing itchy outfit but you had heels and was stuck standing for at least 2 or 3 hours._  
_Me: Well yea but it might have been less when I took a break sitting on the float._  
_Toshi: Why are you not killing anyone?_  
_Me: I volunteered. Anyways let's get to the dares._

_Amu: How was your honey moon with your new hubby?_  
_Ikuto: Did you use protection or do you want to have kids?_  
_Tadagay: Are you actually a girl and in love with Ikuto? *no matter what answer I shoot him out of a cannon*_  
_Kukai: You win any tournaments on the Brazil Soccer team?_  
_Utau: Your an idol superstar right, so you have any insane stalker fans? Give examples._  
_Rima: I can't believed you got tortured by clowns even though you are one. now that's irony. *holds scary It (the clown) doll in front of her._  
_Nagi: Do you secretly like dressing up like a girl. I will put a electric shocker lie detector on you._  
_Kairi: You've never played an RPG? You poor deprived child. Here *tosses Zelda Phantom Hourglass (for DS)* you can borrow it. Let me know when you beat it._  
_Yaya: I order you to watch 24 hrs of comedy central. I wanna know if your personality changes or if your scarred for life._  
_Wolfie: Hey did you know curiosity didn't kill the cat, stupidity did, curiosity just got blamed. (I'm bored and had the joke stuck in my head for a while)_

_Me: Done, now bring me something to drink servant._  
_Toshi: Why am I doing this? *comes in butler uniform*_  
_Me: Because my feet hurt and you love me. Now then I just watched the newest ep of Kaichou wa Maid-sama which recently came to anime. If you don't what that it you should look it up it's so funny._  
_Toshi: Don't forget..._  
_Me: Yea I know. Wolfie your talkshow is funny because it's written by a bunch of insane people basically and I'll PM the Xiaolin Showdown character info to you sometime soon. Can't wait for your next update, until next time! *waves* BYE!_

Rikai:A Polish parade huh...Oh well. Answer the question Amu! How did you like your honeymoon with Ikuto?

Amu: *blushes, mutters something and faints*

Rikai: Can we have a pink-haired girl that does not faint, please? Fainting is not an answer you know. *throws an Ikuto doll on Amu*

Amu: *wakes up* Huh? What happened?

Rikai: You fainted because of the question.

Amu: Riight...*faints again*

Rikai: *sighs* We're not gonna get a chance to where she can answer properly, are we?

The co-hosts: Probably.

Rikai: So we should just continue with the dares...Well Ikuto? Did you use protection or not?

Ikuto: *is being choked by Wolfie, so he can't say anything*

Rikai: Wolfie? Can you stop choking him?

Wolfie: No...

Rikai: For three seconds?

Wolfie: No.

Ikuto: *mouths to the SC cast "Save me"*

SC cast: *mouth back "We won't"*

Amu: *still unconcious*

Rikai: *sighs* Whatever...next dare! Tadase! Are you in love with Ikuto? Are you a girl?

Tadase: Uhhh...*gets shot out of the cannon*

Rikai: He couldn't even answer the question!

Lisa: I got bored of waiting...

Rikai: Listen up here! We have been doing THREE questions and not a single one got answered! Could you please explain me why?

Byakuya: She snapped...

Rikai: Of course I snapped you awesome idiot! Wouldn't you snap if, for example, none of your subordinates would listen to you?

Everybody: *blink eyes* Subordinates?

Rikai: I said for example.

Everybody: Ohh...

Rikai: Now listen up! We are gonna do this dares properly! Got that?

Everybody: *salutes* Yes sir, I mean ma'am, I mean miss, I mean Rikai!

Rikai: Good...Now let's continue...Kuukai, you've won any tournaments in Brazil?

Kuukai: *gets depressed* No...not really...

Lisa: Why not?

Kuukai: *mumbles something quietly*

Lisa: I'm sorry what did you say?

Kuukai: My teammates...

Lisa: What's with your teammates?

Kuukai: They got scared of me and left...

Akira: So the Yaya-bacteria infection I planted into you worked?

Everybody: *stare at Akira* Yaya-bacteria infection?

Akira: I planted Yaya's DNA into Kuukai's DNA...

Kuukai: You what?

Akira: You're a Yaya spawn now...

Utau/Kuukai: What? NOOO! I don't want to be a Yaya spawn(him comes before to be, in case when Utau says it)

Akira: Too late...

Kuukai: *depressed in a corner*

Rikai: Has anybody noticed that we have lots of different corners in this studio?

Everybody: No...OHMYGODYOU'RERIGHT!

Rikai: Of course I am...I'm always right.

Lelouch: Not when Byakuya argues with you.

Rikai: That's another story...

Lelouch: But when Byakuya is right whne you argues with him doesn't that mean that you're wrong so that means you're wrong when you say you're always right?

Rikai: No, I'm always right...

Byakuya: Let's move on to the next dare.

Rikai: Right...Utau, do you have any insane stalker fans?

Utau: Yes, I think I do...

Lisa: And the examples?

Utau: Some Kirishima guy...

Dana: *gasps* But Kirishima loves Rima!

Utau: Huh? But that Kirishima guy said that he stalks me everyday and that he loves me oh-so-very-much.

Rima: I lost a fanboy...*joins Kuukai in the corner and a new love blooms...Naah, that would never happen*

Rikai: Yes, it is ironic that clowns tortured her...

Rima: *sobs from the corner* They said...I'm an...embarra...ssment as a clown...and that I should...get a life. *starts crying*

Amu: *motherly senses activate* Don't cry Rima...it's okay...shhh...everything will be alright...

Nagi: *reading a book* You do know that those tears are fake?

Amu: Ehh?

Rima: *glares at Nagi*You idiot crossdresser, I'm sure you love crossdressing as much as ruining my life with your presence?

Lisa: *quickly attaches lie detector*

Nagi: No, I don't enjoy crossdressing...*twitches slightly*

Nami:Oh my Nagihiko? Are you okay?

Nagi: I'm just fine...*twitches even more*

Lisa/Akira: *giggle evilly*

Kairi: *the game hits his head and he falls unconcious*

Julie: Kairi!*rushes to check on him*

Yaya: *watches it for five minutes, then comes running out* MY EYES!MY EYES!

Wolfie: Yes, I did know that stupidity killed the cat...I mean look at Ikuto! *shows them halfdead Ikuto*Oh and I have watched Kaichou Maid-sama, I was a fan of it even before it was an anime, so I pretty much knows what happens...and the fact that this insane show is written by insane people does not mean it's hilarious...it's just crazy...LIKE IKU-PON!

Ikuto: I AM NOT CRAZY!

Wolfie: Yes, yes you are. If you weren't crazy who would be?

Ikuto: *does thinking pose* Let me think...you?

Wolfie: Me? Crazy? You must have mistaken me for my twin sister...Me and crazy...you could say Akira posessed as well!

Sc cast: *matter-of-factly tone* Akira is posessed...

Akira: Pffft...Me? Posessed? No way...

Rikai: Moving on to the next review!

Julie: Which is from Katrina!

_So this time Julie's reviews caused the madness._

_Wolfie: I wasn't stalking you! I went on my iPod, found out what time it was in Estonia, and reviewed._  
_Julie: Sorry that nobidy was able to see the crazy outcome from your reviews. Next time, try putting everything into 1, 2, or 3 reviews._

_Katrina: Not much._  
_Rima: So?_  
_Katrina: When'd you get here?_  
_Rima: I dunno._  
_Conner: Hello._  
_Everyone else in the universe: OH NO! IT'S CONNER! (run off like headless chickens (and yes, they were screaming bloody murder, and bumping into eachother, the little kids drowned the Earth, and water floated into space, and then all of a sudden, ecerything turned back to normal. The End.)_

Wolfie:*sarcastic* Of course I believe you Katrina...you're as convincing as Ikuto when he tried to tell me I'm crazy...like what the heck?

Katrina: I'm not stalking you!

Wolfie: Yes,yes we've been through this matter already...By the way...*bites Ikuto's hand*

Ikuto: OWW! What did you do that for?

Wolfie: I have rabies(the animal sickness)

Ikuto: Rabies?

Wolfie: Yeah, because my best friend did not vaccinate her boyfriend properly, he bit her and she bit me....and I got the rabies.

Katrina: And I thought my friends were crazy.

Wolfie: They are...but an innocent way.

Katrina: Whatever...next dare..

Rikai: Julie did not manage to put all her feelings in one or two reviewes...too bad.

Wolfie: Katrina...who is that Connor guy? Is he some kind of imagination or what?I mean okay, he is a bloody muderer like me but...Really, who is he?

Katrina: *shudders* You don't want to know...

Wolfie: Okay...

Rikai: Next review!

Akira: The next 5 reviews...

Dana: You mean...

Lisa: Yes, it's Wolfie's worst nightmare...

SC cast: Julie the overreviewer!

Julie: *laughs evilly*

_wth? you DO know that not ALL my reviews were DARES, right? RIGHT? i SAID--oh, just 4get it_  
_i still cant remember the idea i got on friday and 4got..but i DID get another one, but it's crazy (it might b TOO crazy)_  
_Amu: (I LOVE 2 TORTURE AMU!) drink toilet water and then try 2 talk 2 kairi (and mayb every OTHER boy in the room haha im so evil)_  
_seriously? my HAIR caught FIRE? my beautiful, beautiful HAIR (katrina, dont even think about opening ur beak haha jk) and, me? an over reviewer? WELL!_  
_well, better go drink my blood now--wait! FOR GET I SAID THAT! DONT ASK WHY, JUST FORGET IT!_  
_Conner: people of the world, the girl you all think is a normal average girl is a freakin' vampire!_  
_Me: conner! you freakin' nut head! I AM GONNA GET YOU AND IM GONNA FREAKIN' KICK UR SORRY BEHIND!_  
_conner:PEACE IN SUU-KERS!_  
_Me: it's peace OUT SUCKERS u freakin' mf! (ps no one knows what mf means except me...and katrina...and my friend uzair haha)_

_AH HA! i knew i reviewed this a LONG time ago! (well, it FEELS like along time ago)_  
_well, anyway,_  
_PEACE 2 DA OUT!_

_it's ok katrina, im not mad._  
_as long as it tortures amu *evil laugh*_  
_and actually i DO like kairi...although i dont actually know why..._  
_JUST LIKE KIMI-NIN~* ! YAY! :)_  
_i think ur right...i DO review 2 much... I FREAKIN' NEED A LIFE! haha *dies of annoying brother not shutting up saying "quack quack im a duck just a duck" and "hey! got any grapes?" over and over again and gum aches*_  
_BYE! ;)_

_btw, when i say mf, i mean monkey face...uhh...i think ill just b lazy adn let katrina explain the monkey face thing, haha here u go katrina_  
_ill just go and try 2 do the impossible (get my freakin' baka brothers 2 freakin' shut the hell up, so i can freakin' (i know, i say freakin' too much)watch a move!)_  
_no offence 2 all those people cho curse, but i try 2 consider people who curse retards, and that's why I dont curse_  
_BYE! :)_

_guess what? i finally thought of a spell to make things reappear! yay! alright, here it is (but there's a twist haha) :_  
_To make an object repappear,_  
_send something back, and say oh dear_  
_(Me:hey! where'd yaya go? Kairi:NOES! NOT MY YAYA! Conner: who cares, she was annoying, and she ate all the candy for the party Me: alright, FIRST of all, YOU'RE annoying, second of all, YOU ate all that candy, and THIRDLY,--Conner: what do you mean thirdly Me: let me finish, now, where was i? oh yeah, and THIRDLY, since you're Conner,im gonna kill you haha)_  
_here are some questions and dares, yay!_  
_Amu: if yaya went missing, how would you feel?_  
_Ikuto: NEKO FREAKO! haha jk, cats rule_  
_tadaGAY: your name deserves no capitals, hotori (except the gay part) amu will never take you--wait a minute! so DIE HOTORI DIE! (if you HAVE to regenerate, then do it to torture amu, forget about your love for her haha im so evil)_  
_Amu: marry tadaGAY (ill do almost ANYthing to drive amu insane! *evil laugh*)_  
_kukai: are you sad yaya's gone?_  
_Amu: PTDS hinnamori! i have a knife muahahahahahaha!_  
_everyone who hates sakura and saske: why do you hate them? they're pretty cool and saske's cute haha jk but still why do you hate them? (i guess im ok with hating naruto, he's just a freakin' baka)_  
_well, that's all i got so far, BYE! (gotta go drink something,_  
_that medicine tasted HORRIBLE!)_  
_yeah! i got to skip school today! haha jk i came home early_  
_*gasp* OMG KATRINA UR STALKING WOLFIE!_  
_BYE! (oh noes! yaya's still gone! Me and Kairi: THE HORROR! NOESS!)_

Wolfie: What's with you people and noses?*still as bad hearing as ever, plus she's still biting Ikuto*

Rikai: Yes, Wolfie knows that all of the dares weren't dares...She just can't think of another name for them...

Akira: Besides, crazy story ideas are never too crazy.

Rikai: Now do the dares while I go hug Bya-Chibi!

Byakuya: Stay away from me...

Wolfie: Don't be so mean Bya-Chibi! We all know you love Rikai, ne minna(I hope you all of you know what that means.)?

Everyone: Hai...

Julie: What about my dares huh?

Wolfie/Rikai: *turn face away* Riight...

Amu: *drinks toilet water*Ummhh...Hii Kaivi...

Kairi: Hinamori-san? Is something wrong?

Wolfie: Yeah! Hinamori Amu is a pedophile and you're her target! *hides behind Ikuto just in time Amu spits the water out*

Ikuto: Now I'm all toilet watery!

Kairi: That's not a word.

Wolfie: Yeah that's not a word Iku-rin...besides toilet water is really clean!

Amu: Wait a second! That is not the issue here! I am not a pedophile!

Wolfie: But look what you did to poor Kairi!

The co-hosts: Yeah! Look what you did to poor Kairi!*turn to Wolfie* What did she do to Kairi?

Julie:*pointing finger at Amu* She seduced Kairi!

Rikai: Dun,dun, duuuuh!

Everybody: *stare at her*

Rikai: What? I just wanted to make it more dramatic!

Wolfie: Riiight....

Rikai: Go die Wolfie.

Wolfie: Okay! Who wants to come with me?

Everybody: *hide behind Ikuto*

Wolfie:So Ikuto wants to come huh? *grabs Ikuto and goes to the cliff*

Julie: Now let's continue!Amu, what would you feel when Yaya was gone?

Amu: I'd feel sad...I guess.

Yaya: *pouts* Yaya is insulted!

Amu: *gasps* You heard that?

Yaya: Yes, and now I will go on a rampage of hell! *laughs evilly as she chases a scared Amu*

Julie: O-kay, that was totally normal right , cats rule.

Ikuto: *the voice comes from the cliff* See Wolfie? Cats DO rule!Hey, what are you-No,don't push me! No-AAAAAAH! *splash*

Julie: *kills Tadase and Tadase revives himself and goes to Amu and starts poking her*Now Tadagay, marry Amu!

Lisa: Stop right there! Amu's already married with Ikuto so she can't marry Tadase!

Julie: *growls something about killing somebody as soon as she gets to drink blood again*

Kuukai: Why would I be sad? Yaya's right next to me, see?

Everybody: *stares at the nothingness next to Kuukai* I-Is he on drugs?

Yaya: *screams out of frustration*

Everybody: Oh, so only idiots can see Yaya.

Kuukai: *screams out of frustration*

Julie: *creeps up behind Amu and whispers* I have a knife Amu.

Amu: *starts screaming and runs away*

Julie: *turns to half of the co-hosts* Why do you hate Sasuke and Sakura?

Wolfie: First off, Sasuke is a chicken butt.

Akira: And Sakura is a whiny, useless wannabeawesome ninja.

Dana: Plus, the Naruto series is stupid anyways!

Wolfie/Akira/Julie: You did not just say that! *starts chasing Dana*

Rikai: Let's just move one to the next review.

Lelouch: Which is from Rikai.

_Yo._

_It's okay, since I forgot to review anyways._

_Wolfie: Why am I not appearing in the talkshow as much now?_

_Akira: Hi...Pass me a Doom weapon...(hits Ikuto)_

_Ikuto: Did that hurt? If yes, you get hit again. If no, you get hit again. So basically, you get hit again._

_Wolfie: Update your other story..._

_Lelouch: You are not allowed to associate with Wolfie for the next five chapters. And I mean physically, talking, and mentally._

_Wolfie: That was my torture._

_Byakuya: HI. How do you feel about living in my house? (gives him a scary Gin grin she learned from Chiaki)_

_Amu: Hug Ikuto and see how he reacts._

_Ikuto: Besides that hug, you are not allowed to associate with Amu for five chapters, regardless of reviews._

_Amu: How do you feel about that?_

_Alright, that's pretty much it._

_Bye!_

_Shirayuki Rikai-chan_

Wolfie: I already said sorry and made you the talkshow host for one day.

Akira: Here's the doom weapon.*hands doom weapon*

Rikai: *hits already halfdead Ikuto* That's fun.

Ikuto: Because it hurts me?

Rikai: *sarcasm* Of course not Ikuto, I like it because it makes a cute it hurt Ikuto?

Ikuto: Actually...*gets hit again*OW! Why did you do that?

Rikai: Guess.

Ikuto: Well...*gets hit again*

Rikai: This is so much fun!

Wolfie: *sarcasm* Well isn't it glad to see Rikai happy!And about updating my story, I'll try what I can...but you should be happy because art school is over and now I have more time to mess with my story!

Everybody: *cheers half heartedly*

Rikai: *grins Gin grin(isn't it an awesome grin?)* So Bya-chibi how do you feel about living in my house?

Byakuya: *tries not to kill Rikai or Wolfie, who is actually at fault for the situation, off* I don't really care about it.

Wolfie: *grins same Gin grin* But you will Byaku-rin, you will.

Amu: *hugs halfdead and unconcious Ikuto*

Ikuto: *starting to wake up*

Wolfie: *kicks Ikuto in the head so he doesn't wake up* Oh my, it seems he doesn't care about you Amu.

Amu: What?

Wolfie: I mean, he didn't even react to your hug...

Amu: But you kicked him in the head! It's only logical he doesn't react!

Wolfie: Oh well,you two won't be talking for a long time.

Amu: What? Nooo! I want to talk to Ikuto!

Wolfie: Guess what I wanna do? Smash a fricking TV over your head and tell you to get a freaking life!

Amu: *backs off*

Rikai: I guess, we should continue with Dana's review...

Dana: Yay! Finally my turn!

_Geh...I reviewed late this time^^; Oh well..._

_Everyone:What's your most hated season of Shugo Chara? I HATE SHUGO CHARA! DOKI!TT^TT But Lulu's awesome...XD_

_Rima:Bye bye! *puts in a box to the middle of the Pacific Ocean*_

_Tadase:*spills Moutain Dew all over him*_

_Amu:*throws vicious dog with rabies at her*_

_Yaya:Have some ice cream! *gives ice cream with bomb in it*_

_Utau:*pushes into the biggest hole in the world*_

_Ikuto:There's a Vocaloid person who looks just like you...O.o It's so freaky..._

_Ok, so those are my dares and stuff...LALALALA!:D_

The co-hosts: We'll answer in the reviews!

Wolfie: Personally, I hate Shugo Chara Party! because, it is totally pointless, and pointless, and useless, and pointless, and you should get the point by now.

Dana: *ships Rima off to the Pacific Ocean*

Rikai: At least she'll get some sun.

Tadase:*is still his cheery usual self with the flowery aura*

Amu: AHHHHHH! *runs away for the millionth time*

Yaya: *eats the ice cream and BOOOM! invisible Yaya parts are flying everywhere*

Everybody: Wow, we hear the bomb exploding but we didn't see a thing. Awesome!

Utau: *is falling in the biggest hole in the world*WHEEEEE!

Dana: She's actually enjoying this?

Rikai: Wolfie told her that at the end of the hole was a big trampouline.

Ikuto: What's freaky with a person looking like me? What's wrong with you people?

Rikai: Ikuto, you're the wrong.

Ikuto: What?

Wolfie: And you are now greeted by my big friend, hammer! *holds up a big hammer*

Ikuto:Uh-oh...

Wolfie: *hits Ikuto with the hammer(

Katrina: Everytime I read this show, it resembles more and more a violent cartoon...

Everybody: Tell us about it.

Rikai: Now let's continue with Julie's reviews.

Wolfie: Oh God, I hope I survive this. Please Julie, stop reviewing so much...Katrina got over it way faster than you. Do you want to lose to Katrina?

Julie: Of course not!

Rikai: Just tell us the reviews.

_me- what? no! thats not fair!_

_kairi- awww dont b sad julie_

_amu- whose side r u ON?_

_me-awww...shut up, no one cares_

_back 2 reality...._

_kairi: i would never do anything 2 torture u kairi-kins (wth?)_

_wolfie: (i wouldnt do anything 2 torture U either, but..IF U INSIST!)do u like saske? if not, then say "yo chicken lord will u go out with me?" if he says no, bug him til he says yes, and when he says yes, u have 2 go on a date with him. if u DO like him....im gonna have 2 think of another way 2 torture u hmmm..._

_yaya: go a day without candy (im sorry yaya)_

_utau: tie up yaya. have some kind of contest with kukai. loser kisses the winner. (make sure u win) loser unties yaya_

_kukai: let utau win whatever contest. then untie yaya. and prepare for attack_

_conner-and rima gets to marry me!_

_rima-what no way!_

_me-conner get outta here!_

_conner-fine--ITS GONNA B A TIE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH--_

_me-JUST SHUT UP AND GO AWAY!_

_katrina-yeah_

_me-whered u come from?_

_katrina-i dunno_

_me-UR SUPOSED 2 B SMART, U FREAKIN' BAKA!_

_conner-yeah_

_everyone-JUST GET OUT!_

_conner-fine, sheesh, u dont have 2 yell_

_me-apparantly we DO now GO. AWAY. AND. STAY. ..DO. .STAND? (.)_

_conner-yes teacher_

_nagehiko: call rima flat and do bala-balance wrong_

_rima: hint: flat and bala-balance_

_angel of randomness? uhh..you spelled "interesting" wrong, no offence_

_now 4 some dares (and or questions)_

_kairi: (no offence)why do look so WEIRD without you glasses..._

_and did you ever like amu? if yes, yeah right, if no...YES!*does happy dance--wit wth?*_

_amu: who do you like better: ikuto or kairi? (better b ikuto or you'll regret ever opening you mouth *takes out a knife* muahahahhahahhahahaaa)_

_amu (again): no offence but--wait, for YOU offence is ALWAYS intended, back to the dare anyway--WHY do you have pink hair? when you family has brown(ish) hair? and do you think ami is annoying? how would you feel if ami came on this talkshow? do you think she's a dumbo?_

_tadaGAY: DIE HOTORI DIE! *stabs with a knife*_

_amu(yet again): here *hands a knife* stab me and watch what happens....*evil laugh* muahahahaha_

_conner-THAT'S CUZ JULIE'S A FRIGGIN' VAMPIRE!_

_me-SHUT UP! no one asked you! *to conner* and im only HALF vampire mind you (wth?)_

_katrina: i get lots of ideas 4 stories, but im just 2 lazy 2 write them down haha. it's just that i dont get the chance 2 write them down, and then when i (finally)get to go on the computer (cpu) i dont remember anything (is that cuz im lazy? hmm...)_

_rima: dip kusukusu in hot sauce_

_nagehiko: try to eat kusukusu after she is covered in hot sauce_

_kukai: get kusukusu away from nagehiko then try to eat her yourself_

_yaya: save kusukusu but dont give her back to rima till she gives you.....10 pounds of candy and.....5 bucks no make that 10! yeah! then spend 5 on....chili chattak lachas (it's like an indian food and its really good) then give them to me and ill give you 10 more dollars. so if you do all these things, at the end, how much money will you have? (if you only spend the money i told you to, if you're right, go buy whatever you want and i give you 5 more dollars, but if you're WRONG...GIMME ALL THE MONEY MUAHAHHAHAHAHHA *evil laugh* im so evil..)_

_lisa: who the heck is CHASE?_

_wolfie: uhhh...go..get...BITTEN BY A WEREWOLF HA!_

_katrina: sing a love song with..some other person. and it has to be a BOY muahahahha. oooh, i no, how about the start of something new? from high school musical? if u dont know the lyrics here they are:_

_boy:_

_livin' in my own world, didnt understand, that anything can happen, if you take a chance...._

_girl (that's you katrina):_

_i never believed in, what i couldnt see, i never, opened my heart (ooooh) to all the possibilies_

_wait a minute gtg look up the rest of them, this is all i remember....(blah blah blah)_

_kairi: *hands empty magic notebook* here do whatever you want with this book_

_nagehiko/nadehiko: switch every five minutes and do the disco everytime someone asks for the other_

_amu: wuzzup pinkie! yeah! *holds knife in front of amu* KEEP AWAY FROM MY KAIRI! wait did i just say that okut loud? if yes, then, yc (crap)_

_gtg revie later, biiiii_

_me- u no what, i think im gonna have 2 put the rest of the song later, cuz i gotta freakin'--WAIT A MINUTE! I CANT TELL YOU PEOPLE!_

_conner- JULIE'S A VAMPIRE AND SHE'S GONNA SUCK YOU BLOOD!_

_me- you DO know that not ALL vampires suck blood, right? and you DO know that IM NOT A FREAKIN' VAMPIRE! (now i know how NICK feels...poor nick...luckily rose gave up...or did she katrina, did she? *smiles evilly*)_

_no more dares--oh wait i have one for katrina_

_conner-DATE JULIE!_

_me-WHAT THE HELL THAT'S FREAKIN' LESBIAN! GO DATE TADA-GAY YOU FREAKIN' UGLY GUY (weird calling conner ugly used to be a joke, but now.....)_

_everyone- (sees conner) AH! IT'S MR. UGLYPANTS! (katrina made that up, btw, not me)_

_me- oh yeah, katrina's dare..._

_katrina: date kairi...or some other guy, dkdc who (katrina knows what this means) but if it tortures amu if katrina dates kairi, then date kairi_

_amu: haha, katrina has to date kairi! _

_katrina: sorry if you dont want to do this, you dont have to you know....cuz...I COULD DO IT! haha jk, but seriously i could_

_me-uhh...that's all i got..so...yeah_

_katrina: COME WITH ME TO PAKASTAN THIS SUMMER! AND WHEN EVERYONE IS LEAVING EXCEPT ME, STAY WITH ME! _

_anyway...biiiiiiiii :D :D :D :D :D_

_and if you DONT come to pakastan with me and stay with me when everyone (except for ME of course) is leaving, then i will tell you a...knock knock joke...one that will scare you out of your mind, one that will make you wanna scream your head off, one that will make you wanna scream bloody murduer!_

_lol, at track, i had t orun like 2 miles in a row, and im like, jaclyin, if we have to do more laps, i am gonna scream my head off, im serious i am gonna scream bloody murder, (we were on our 7th lap btw) and i am going to FREAKIN' DROP DEAD BEFORE WE FINISH THIS LAP! OMG! I..CANT..BREATHE!IM GONNA FREAKIN' DIE! if i dont make it jaclyn, tell my brothers...they're dumbos and they cant have my candy haha and if i make it....then....go to my locker...pull on the lock it will open...and...take my gum...._

_well, i still cant freakin' shut the hell up...so....biiiiiii_

_me-sighs_

_jessica-hi im katrina's sister, but im not as annoying as our little sister_

_katrina-yeah, the first time you meet her, you might think she's cute, but..._

_me-but...LOOKS can be deCIEVing! hey, katrina, you BETTER come with me to pakastan, cuz if you DONT...*shakes fist and/or takes out sword muahaha im so evil* i KNOW where YOU live! (wait...do i?)_

_haha im so evil. wish i could go to pakastan though...._

_well, anyway,dares and questions!_

_amu: hmmm..how should i torture you today? (or 2morrow haha)uhhhh....date tadaGAY? oooh i know, ask out a girl haha you'll be a freakin' lesbian yeah iyf pinkie_

_kairi: (this is like the doll thing but a little different)alright, i have 2 dolls *waves two dolls that look like yaya and (eww haha jk)amu* now which one do you want? the one you DO NOT pick will be fed to uhhh...gorillas! and..some other scary animals...anything amu's scared of i guess....AND ALIENS FROM..wait...no...and uhhh..MEAN GREEN SOUP ALIEND! (i did NOT make this up, it's from this hilarious tv show that doesnt come on anymore. y do they cancel all the good shows? its so stupid)(the girls no the dolls haha)_

_ikuto: save amu if you care (which, u unfortunately do)_

_utau: HAHA U HAVE BROTHER COMPLEX_

_kukai: tell utau...wait this is 4 wolfie_

_wolfie: tell utau that her singing voice is horrible and makes your ears bleed_

_amu: if you stabbed me, im gonna stab you back muahahahahaha! *takes out knife* so watch out hinnamori *evil laugh*_

_yaya: BE AS NICE TO KAIRI AS YOU CAN AND ILL GIVE U A MILLION PIECES OF CANDY! AND SCREAM AT THE TOP OF UR LUNGS IF KAIRI PICKS AMU!_

_amu: do u still like kukai?_

_utau: r u and amu friends in this cuz.......meh im so stupid_

_kukai: y do u like utau? is it cuz of her personality or something? or cuz of her voice? (oh and if utau goes crazy cuz of wolfie's dare, make sure u say the same thing wolfie said to utau)_

_amu: DIE HINNAMORI DIE! *takes out knife*MUAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA! _

_utau: keep ur brother from saving amu, amu can live and die alone (or live with tadaGAY haha)_

_conner-but tadaGAY is cool! he's not STUPID and UGLY like utau and rima_

_utau and rima-hey! we're right here ya know!_

_same-what's ur point? (sam=is like conner's best friend, and pixie from annoying pixie village...i made all this up so...)_

_nagehiko: try to eat kusukusu again, whether or not she's covered in hot sauce_

_rima: how do u feel now that ur BOYFRIEND's trying to eat ur chara? muahahaha_

_rima and nagehiko: HOW MUCH HAIR DO YOU HAVE?_

_amu: (lots a amu's, huh?) KAIRI IS MINE! wait...I DID NOT JUST SAY THAT! or that either..._

_kairi and yaya: here, go buy or do whatever you want with it *hands 82467852893489348349 yen (that's $824678528934893483.49 in america!)*_

_amu: what is ur FAVORITE SNACK? cookies? gum? (no way, gum is mine too haha)lollipops? (feels like im talking to yaya g-o-d)_

_yaya: (if ur back) how long can u go without candy? or even SAYING the WORD candy?_

_tadaGAY: why wont u admit it? (that ur gay, duh)_

_amu: i dont mean 2 b RUDE or anything--wait yes i do haha--but Y do u have pink hair? were u adopted or something?_

_rima: haha i read ur diary_

_nagehiko: actually, i read a couple of pages from YOUR diary too, haha_

_rima and nagehiko: how might you (now how WILL you) react, cuz i read ur diaries?_

_conner-and that i gave a collection of diaries, and ur diaries are part of them?_

_everyone-(sees conner)NO! NOT MR. UGLYPANTS AGAIN!_

_conner-it's FLUFFYpants, thank u very much *is now trying to act like elvis but is too stupid to and actually THINKS he IS elvis*_

_me-well, that's all i got...i say that too much_

_amu-ya think?_

_me-oh, WOULD U GET OUT OF HERE? and kairi is MINE by the way *does evil laugh that makes amu wet herself* haha u wet ur self, i bet not even YAYA does that! well gtg, think of more dares _

_(thinking) dip kusukusu in hot sauce haha_

_Y AM I THE ONLY ONE REVEIWING?_

_omg, im so alone, it's scary haha jk just bored *sighs*_

_amu: dont talk to anyone regardless of other reviews, only talk to...uhh...someone....u...hate? meh, dkdc (katrina will explain this, right katrina?)_

_katrina-wait what?_

_me-TOO LATE! haha_

Wolfie: Yes, life is unfair. About time you learned Julie.

Julie: Shut up. Now go and ask Sasuke out.

Wolfie: Chicken Overlord?Come on...

Julie: You got a problem?

Wolfie: Not really, it's just that Rikai actually thought up a torture, while you're just disturbing my lazyness. *goes off to the Naruto world*

Sasuke: *minding his own business*

Wolfie: Yo, chicken overlord.

Sasuke: What do you want?

Wolfie: Nothing really, your feathery highness. Go out with me.

Sasuke: Who would go out with you?

Wolfie: I know you hate me, grilled sir. But think of it that way, you'll get rid of Karen trying to seduce you.

Sasuke: Fine.

Wolfie: Now take me on a date so I can dump you.

A little while later

In the studio...

Wolfie: *walks in* Do, did,done.

Julie: *pouts* That fast?

Wolfie: Yup...

Julie: Fine...next dare...Yaya, one day without candy.

Yaya: *dies out of shock*

Julie: Oh well...Utau, tie Yaya up.

Utau: I don't want to.

Julie: Do it!

Utau: I refuse to.

Rikai: Dares are meant to be followed.

Wolfie: Yeah, or do you want me to call you chicken?

Utau: Fine...*ties Yaya up, has a contest with Kuukai, wins and kisses Kuukai*

Kuukai: *goes to untie Yaya*

Wolfie: We won't see him again. At least not until next time.

Nagi: Rima, you're flat. *does Bala-Balance wrong*

Rima: *red of anger and then BOOM! Wolfie used her as a bomb to blow up Kairi's notebook*

Julie: Wolfie! What the heck are you doing?

Wolfie: The right thing, mi amore, the right thing. Now come, let's ride into the sunset on my nice pink horse Flufkins!

Everybody: *stares at her*

Kazuma: She's starting to lose it.

Wolfie: Of course!I had to go out with Chicken overlord and have not talked to Lelouch a single time! Of course I'm losing it! Guess what happens until the five chapters are full!

Suddenly a very disturbing picture flashes in everybody's minds(NO! NOTHING PERVERTED GOT THAT! Geez, what perverts you are)

Julie: Let's just continue with my reviews!

Nagi: *dresses up as Nadeshiko and does the disco everytime they ask for the other*

Wolfie: *has a fake moustache and speaks with mexican accent* Now we have gotten through the first review!

Julie: Off to the second one!

Kairi: I don't know why I look weird without my glasses and yes, I liked Hinamori-san.  
Amu: Of course I like Ikuto more! Ikuto is my husband!

Julie: Okay...Now Amu, answer the next questions.

Amu: I don't know why I have pink hair.

Wolfie: Obviously, you're the child of the pink haired mailman.

Amu: Am not!

Wolfie: Whatever...

Amu: And no, Ami's not annoying, I would be concerned for her safety of she would come here and no Ami's definitively not a dumbo!

Julie: Shoot...Oh well...*stabs Tadase and hands knife to Amu* Stab me.

Amu: What?

Julie: Stab me!

Amu: *gets scared and stabs Julie as Julie is laughing*

Julie: Now Rima!

Rima: *pales* Yes?

Julie: Dip KusuKusu in hot sauce!

Rima: What? No!

Julie: *shows vampire fangs* Do it!

Rima: *dips KusuKusu in hot sauce*

Nagi: *tries to eat KusuKusu but fails to do so*

Kuukai: *got KusuKusu and tries to eat her but fails to do so*

Wolfie: *sntached KusuKusu away* You really disgust me. What's with you trying to eat a shugo chara!

Kuukai/Nagi: It was a dare...

Wolfie: Oh...

Yaya: *snatches KusuKusu from Wolfie and changes it against ten pounds of candy and 5 bucks, then does as told*

Julie: Good girl *gives her ten dollars* How much money do you have?

Yaya: 10 dollars!

Julie: Wrong answer! Now give me these ten dollars!

Yaya: But Yaya really only has ten dollars! They raised the praises so I had to spend ten dollars on those chili thingies!

Julie: Damn it! They raised they prizes again!

Rikai/Akira/Dana/Lisa: We know what you feel...

Lisa:*reads the dare for her* Who is Chase? Who is Chase? Chase is like the most awesome character in Xiaolin Showdown!

Wolfie: Does biting myself count?

Julie: Of course not! You're not a werewolf are you?

Wolfie: I am, and I'm a damn proud werewolf!

Julie: Go get bitten by an other werewolf.

Wolfie: *drags random werewolf in* Go ahead, bite me.

Werewolf: *shakes head*

Wolfie: Come on, just one little bite!

Werewolf: *still shaking his head*

Wolfie: Look, if you bite me, feel free to shred that vampire into pieces.

Werewolf: *looks at Julie, then bites Wolfie, then starts killing Julie*

Katrina: *sings the song with Kirishima(Sorry, too lazy to mess with the lyrics)*

Wolfie: And we reached the end of the second review and I'm a pie in an oven.

Kazuma: See?She's gonna lose it for sure.

Katrina: *dates some random guy from the show*

Wolfie: *sings* And we reeeached the end of the thiiiird review!

Kazuma: She's lost it. *takes out walkie-talkie* Houston, we have a problem.

Wolfie: Oh you're talking to to Obama? Lemme talk to! *tries to grab the walkie-talkie*

Kazuma: Please send in reinforcements, over.

Katrina/Riaki: The fourth revbiew doesn't say anything useful, so next review.

Amu: Please go out with me, Rima.  
Rima: *blushes* What?

Wolfie: Just go out with her already!*kicks both of them out*Now Kairi, pick a doll.

Kairi: *picks Yaya*

Julie: *goes finds Amu and feeds her to the dogs*

Ikuto: *saves Amu*

Utau: So what if I have a brother complex?

Julie: Uhhh...Uhhh...whatever. Wolfie, tell Utau that her singing is horrible and makes your ears bleed!

Wolfie: Her singing is horrible and it makes my ears bleed. So what's the point in telling the truth?

Utau: *strangles Wolfie*

Amu: *pales as she hears Julie's statement*

Yaya: *is nice to Kairi*

Amu: No,I do not like Kuukai.

Utau: Yes, we are friends...

Kuukai: I like Utau cause, well, uhh...

Utau: You can't even say why you like me? You idiot! *tries to kill Kuukai*

Julie: *kills Amu*

Ikuto: *tries to save her*

Utau: *keeps him from saving her*

Ikuto: *is mad and throws a bucket at Utau*

Utau: *runs away crying*

Nagi: *tries to eat KusuKusu*

Wolfie: Rima and Nagi aren't a couple.(It's true, right now, they're kinda friends)

Julie: *growls*

Nagi/Rima: What do you mean, how much hair do we have?

Amu: I don't care if Kairi is yours or not!

Yaya: But Yaya does!

Julie: *hands her the money and Kairi and shives them on a cab*

Amu: My favourite snack, huh? I don't know, I like lots of different things.

Julie: Okay...is Yaya back?

Rikai: Nope...

Julie: *sighs* Now Tadagay, why don't you admit that you're gay?

Tadase: Because I'm not gay.

Julie: Don't make me laugh Tadagay, I know exactly that you're ga-

Wolfie: He isn't gay. He used to be gay but then I decided to fix it and now he's my second pony Mufkins! And he loves sardines! And I love tuna!

Rikai: Bya-chibi, what are we going to do if this continues?

Byakuya: We sit down and watch how the others deal with her.

Wolfie: Or we all ride into the sunset and Flufkins and Mufkins!

Akira/Lisa/Dana: No thank you, we refuse.

Julie: Let's continue with the dares(they're part of why I'm about to lose my mind)

Amu: We had this question already.

Julie: Oh well. Nagi,Rima, I read your diaries.

Nagi/Rima: *gasp and faint*

Julie: No need for describing the reaction I guess.

Wolfie: The last review from Julie! For now...

Everybody: Thank god it ended.

Rikai: The next review is from Katrina!

_Me: Julie, you're overreviewing._

_Julie: Am not!_

_Amu: Of course you are!_

_Conner: Of course you are, you have so many ideas._

_Me: You're wasting my time, Buttface (just if you don't know, Buttface is Conner. Conner has lots of nicknames)_

_Wolfie: I know you get lazy sometimes (no offense) but can you atleast do all of Julie's dares, (like, write about them.)_

_TadaGAY: You're not gay, you like Amu; but you also like _

_Kukai and Nagi._

_Conner: Hey-_

_Utau: Go away, nobody wants to see your face._

_Conner: I know, my face is too awsome!_

_Utau: No, it looks like a butt._

_Yaya and Kukai: And thats why your name is Buttface._

_Conner: Utau, do you like Kukai?_

_Utau: Yeah, why? (what am I saying? But I do like him.)_

_Conner: Cuz (grabs Utau's hand) We are soulmates-_

_Yaya and Kukai: GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF HER!_

_Conner: And if you marry Kukai, you'll be gay._

_Everyone else (there except for Conner): Utau can't be gay! She's a girl, and Kukai's a boy!_

_Utau, Yaya and Kukai: (murder Conner)_

_Me: Most of the ideas came from Julie (for the random story I wrote)_

_Julie: Yup._

_Jessica: And make sure that TadaGAY dies everyday!_

_Me and Julie: He does!_

Rikai: Yes Julie, you are a definitive case of over reviewing.

Wolfie: Write about Julie's dares, Julie's dares? I did, and look where it brought me! On this chicken faced moon like planet!

Everybody: What?

Wolfie: *biting Ikuto*

Rikai: Somebody go call the mental hospital.

Wolfie: Mental hospital? I live near a mental hospital!(That's true actually) You don't have to call them, I'll go there by myself and then BOOM! Somebody dies! *starts laughing crazily*

Tadase: I am not gay but I like Kuukai and Nagi?But that would mean that I was gay.

Katrina: Exactly.

Tadase: But I don't like Kuukai and Nagi.

Julie: You are gonna start liking them.

Tadase: No, no I won't.

Rikai: And that's it for Katrina's review.

Wolfie: And now, finally, the last review for the day, it's from Julie again!

_? id get it......none 2day either? hmmmm...._

_kairi: throw wolfie in a huge uhh...thing filled with hot sauce or somthing idk...._

_still 2 lazy 2 write the lyrics, + i gtg, if my dad finds out im still on the computer, im gonna b in big trouble (even on weekends! i know, it's so hard to b me)_

_amu: go...jump off a cliff or something_

_ikuto: dont save amu, let her die haha_

_wolfie:uhhh...go do..whatever amu's doing (unless she ISNT jumping of the cliff)_

_rima and nagi: uhhh...dance?_

_amu: how would u react to kairi dating someone else (u better not, uv got IKUTO)_

_everyone: DOESNT ANYONE BESIDES ME LIKE KAIRI? (not that i DO or anything, if THAT'S what u think...haha_

Wolfie:Sorry...I just thought I was getting home yesterday, but I didn't so I couldn't upload...sorry, but it comes today!

Kairi: Sorry Wolfie-san*takes her and throws her into hot sauce*

Wolfie: *gasps* How did you know where I live!

Amu: *jumps off a cliff*

Ikuto: *sits still, trembling*

Byakuya/Rikai: *sip tea*

Everybody else: *play twister*

Wolfie: *goes cliff diving*

Nagi/Rima: *dance the caramell dansen while Julie is clapping like a maniac*

Amu: Well, I guess I'd feel happy for him.

Yaya: I do like Kairi!

Wolfie: And that's it for today! 14 reviews in two and a half hours...You've got to admit I'm awesome. And guess who the next star guest is gonna be?Yes, it's Chase...And now, all of you people GO DIE cause I'm getting now on Flufkins and ride into the sunset!

The NATO troops arrive and take Wolfie with them...

Kazuma: Yes, I'm an alien and yes, Wolfie is a werewolf clone who is defect, so we have to track her every move.


	44. Chapter 44

**Okay...I'm gonna start this talkshow differently...It's like the Venom incident only...it's a short opening for a story that I'm never going to write...But I love developing a plot for it...so please, if you like this opening, go ahead and make a story with it.**

**The night was silent and peaceful. There was a slight summer breeze, which made a noise, yet everything seemed quiet. The people in town were sleeping in their beds and the streets seemed deserted. There was nothing going on, until suddenly, a girl with dark wings showed up out of nowhere. Her hair was a light color, creating an exact contrast with her wings. She soared through the beautiful,yet lonely sky, until she landed spotted a house, farther away from the other ones. She landed on the balcony, and folded her wings tried the door. It was locked. She sighed. She closed her eyes and seemed like she was concentrating. A few minutes passed without anything happening. Then suddenly, the door creaked open, and a cranky girl was behind the door, glaring at the other girl. The cranky girl looked like the exact opposite of the other girl, only without wings. "Couldn't you just knock?" The cranky girl asked her with an irritated voice, ggiving her another glare. "It's three in the morning and I wake up, because my keys are crawling across the floor. " She said and the first girl smiled at her apologetically."I knew it was going to well. Sorry, but using my powers in this world is far more harder than in the other worlds." She said and the cranky girl humphed. She turned around and walked in, the girl with wings following her. When they were both inside, the girl with wings plopped on one of the armchairs, while the cranky girl sat down on a couch. "So, how did it go?" The cranky girl asked. "Well, I managed to get the everything in order." The girl with wings answered. The cranky girl smiled, but it disappeared as soon as she saw the other girls face closer. "Why is there blood on your face?" She asked worriedly and the girl with wings sighed. "I had to fight her again. Barely managed to escape. So? Has she already sent the book?" The girl with wings changed the topic and the cranky girl nodded. She started searching around and after a while, she pulled out a brown package. She handed it to the girl with wings. The named girl unpacked it. She examined the cover for a while, then threw it back at the cranky girl. "I'm going.I have already read this one." She said while standing up. "Already? Wouldn't you like to sleep?Or eat?" The cranky girl offered, but the other one shook her head. "We're dealing with a dangerous person here. The faster I get to her, the more have I chances to defeat her." She answered, moving to the balcony. "Are you sure?" The cranky girl asked and the other one nodded. "Well, it's time to go to the Shugo Chara world." the girl with wings said smiling, before jumping off the balcony.**

**That's it...Hope ya liked it.**

Kazuma: Hii! It's time to start this thingy called a talkshow!And this time-

Rikai: Where's Wolfie?

Kazuma: Oh, the NATO troops still have her...she was put into a rubber room and was acting all normal so we were gonna let her out but then she started singing "The best way to how to kill an alien named Kazuma is..." so they decided that she should spend more time in the rubber room.

Rikai: Oh...

Akira: Moving on! Toady's star guest is Chase!

Lisa/Julie: *cheering*

Chase appears on the stage and some really half hearted firework is flying around him....

Akira: And my birthday was yesterday! *real fireworks are flying around *

Wolfie: *claps really loudly* Yay! A reason to celebrate!

Kazuma: *eye twiches* Wolfie? Why are you here?

Wolfie: I got bored of the NATO rubber room. So I blew it up and came straight here!

Rikai: You blew it up?

Wolfie: Yes! And wanna know the reason why I got bored?

Rikai: Umm..no?

Wolfie: Of course you do! They came in with Mr. SunShine and tried to teach me some manners!*holds up a cardboard figure, then bites head off*

Lisa: Let's just start with the first review.

Dana: Which is from Julie!

Wolfie: *hiding* Where? where?

_YOU GUYS ARE SO MEAN!_

_OMG I FREAKIN' LOVE CHASE YOUNG!_

_wolfie: WTH U LIVE IN A BUCKET OF HOT SAUCE? *eats all hot sauce, seriously i LOV hot sauce*_

_wolfie: what did kairi mean when he said "LIKED"? and arent we suposed 2 b enemies? cuz vampires and werewolves are suposed 2 b natural enemies...(yah i know, it's from twilight)_

_wait...OMG CHASE YOUNG!_

_wolfie: but i cant die, im a vampire, remember? wait NO IM NOT!_

_ugh, ur right, i need a life...but what else is there 2 do in this dump? (seriously, if u knew what my house is life, it would kill u, ud all DIE)_

_omg, it's a freakin' miracle! conner (and amu, the little pink haired freak) didnt come! yay!_

_conner-yo whuzzup mah homies!_

_everyone-NOES! IT'S THE FREAKIN' END OF THE WORLD!_

_me-sorry i said anything._

_katrina: when DID conner become annoying? first, he was just this like random talking baby, but then when he ruined nick's life, he like...became annoying...and now he met SAM...who KNOWS what they'll do....soulmates...rofl_

_wait i have something 2 say 2 wolfie_

_wolfie: i bet im lazier that u haha_

_u guys r lucky, u dont live at a house like MINE....._

Rikai: Yup, we are mean.

Wolfie: I do not live in a bucket of hot sauce. It's just my house. I never said I live there.

Julie: Ohhh...*eats all the hot sauce*

Wolfie: Hey! No eating my house!

Julie: Okay...but aren't we supposed to be enemies?

Wolfie: Well, in most of the stories,movies I've read/seen we are enemies....Well fine. We're enemies!But I'm not making your life easy then. *stabs Julie with a sword*

Julie: *spitting blood(hot sauce) out* You're good...But a mere hit doesn't do enough damage...*slashes Wolfie with her claws*

Wolfie: *spitting blood out* Well..can't say you're a weakling either.. but now...*suddenly a bright aura emmits frm her* Let's sing the Flufkins song!

A/N: By the way, Kairi doesn't like Amu anymore...I'm pretty sure he has a thing for Yaya now...

Julie: *goes off to bother the already bothered Chase who is being bothered by Lisa*

Wolfie: *finished the Flufkins song and read the last dare* You? Being lazier than me? Are you sure? I'm like lazyness in person...My second name should be Lazy!(Too bad it isn't)

Julie: Yeah right...

Wolfie: I'm serious!And by the way, Connor is a baby?

Julie: *covers Wolfie's mouth* Shhh...He might be around...

Akira/Lisa/Dana/Nami/Rikai: Is he really that bad?

Katrina: You can't even imagine...

The co-hosts: Oh....and Julie, we are feeling sorry for you that yu live in such an impossible house...

Rikai: And that's it for the first review!

Lisa:*hugging Toshiro* The next one is from Dana!

_Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!_

_Amu:Go attempt to bake a cake without the help of ANYBODY! Including Su. Su cannot help you._

_Rima:Be Nagi for a day! (Dress up as him and talk like him)_

_Nagi:Same thing as Rima except you have to dress up as Rima._

_Kairi:*steels his glasses*_

_Ikuto:*throws giant box of pocky at his head (unconscious)*_

_Yaya:Eat all the pocky from the giant box of pocky I threw at Ikuto so he doesn't get any._

_That's my review! Hehehe...._

Amu:*gasps* Without the help of anybody?

Wolfie: Heh, lucky that I'm a nobody...

Dana: You a nobody?

Wolfie: Guess whose class watched "Finding Nemo" in biology and her seatmate got the idea to name her Nemo?

Dana: Umm...yours?

Wolfie: Congrats! You got it right...Oh well...Amu go bake the cake now...

Amu: *goes to the undestroyable kitchen*

Dana: That will keep her busy for some time...

Rikai: Want to know the best part?

Dana:Yeah, sure...

Wolfie: We can feed the cake to Akira!

Akira: No way!

Wolfie: Way!

Dana: Just continue with the dares?

Julie: yeah, or I'll bite your head off Wolfie...

Dana: Anyways, Rima can be Nagi for a day and Nagi can be Rima!

Nagi/Rima: What?

Dana: Yes, it's awesome isn't it? Now you two, dress up!

Nagi/Rima: *horrofied faces*

Dana: *tapping her foot impatiently* Well?

Nagi/Rima: *gulp, but do as told*

Dana: Aww..how cute you two are...*steels Kairi's glasses*

Kairi: Wow, thanks Dana, now my glasses won't break that easily!

Wolfie: The almighty power of mispelling and foreigners who think it's another word...I love it!

Dana: *angry and throws THE pocky box at Ikuto's head*

Ikuto: *falls unconcious*

Yaya: *starts eating pocky*

Akira: *hugging Tsubasa* And we've reached the end of Dana's review!

Tsubasa: And the next review is from Rikai who changed her name to Hiroto Akemi...

_Hey!_

_Yay! I'm the talkshow host!_

_Okay, by the way Ikuto: You cannot save Amu, or associate with her, for the next five chapters. Not even for dares or questions..._

_Wolfie: That will save you a bit of typing for Julie's dares...and questions..._

_Julie: I've got a dare for you...STOP WITH THE MILLION REVIEW STREAK!_

_I'm not watching Bleach until the Arrancar series is over...I mean, come on! The Inoue-ness is killing my Ichiruki sixth sense! And the Narusaku moments are killing my awesome Naruhina and Sasusaku seventh and eighth sense!_

_...And you probably have no idea what I'm talking about!_

_Wolfie: I'm going to go easy on you...You can talk to Lelouch again..._

_Lelouch: Same for you!_

_Sasuke: I'm getting really, really p*ssed off by your cocky and I'm-going-to-destroy-Konoha-so-don't-even-try-to-bring-me-back-especially-you-Sakura-and-Naruto attitude!_

_Sasuke: Here's a choice for you...Go on a date with Karin and have little Uchiha kiddies or go on a date with Sakura just having fun on roller coasters and haunted houses that are actually freaky. For Sakura._

_Sakura: If he chooses you, you have his permission to hang onto him for the date._

_Karin: If he chooses you, take care of the little kiddies and then jump off a cliff and STOP seducing him! Face it, idiot, SasuSaku and Naruhina are no-brainers! It. Is. So. Certain._

_Okay, Amu: Hi, pinkie! (runs)_

_Yaya: (hangs candy secretly on Kairi) Yayaaaa~~~! Candy! Come to Kairi, Yayuiki!_

_Kairi: (hands him motorcycle) I suggest you motor away right about now. Go, go, Kaisanjou!_

_(sips tea with Byakuchi while watching chaos happen)_

_Wolfie: Isn't this fun?_

_I will now take this monkey machine and shove our favourite Nagifuji inside! Watch as Nagihiko is spun around and Rima laughs her head off! (takes out needle) Let's sew her head back on!_

_(hisses to Rima, You're supposed to be screaming right about now...!)_

_Sorry about that, Nami-Nami..._

_Nami: Uh, you can save Nagihiko now...you know, before he gets his lungs killed by screaming and before the machine tears his limbs apart in a very painful, slow, and bloody process...?_

_Kazuma: Hi!_

_Everyone: You guys know why Sasuke is called the Chicken Lord right? If you know, then you get a chocolate stick (that's poisoned except for one bar), and if you don't, you get frozen by Tsukishiro then you get to drown in that alligator pond without escapes! Fun or what?_

_Bye!_

_Shirayuki Rikai, TORTURER..._

Wolfie: Not anyore Rika-chan, not anymore...

Ikuto: Five chapters...without...talking..to...Amu? *starts crying*

Rikai: *smiles smugly*And Julie, stop reviewing so much!

Julie:We'll see about that...

Wolfie: Thanks Rika-chan...and about the Arrancar thingy...*inhales* ARE YOU FREAKING CRAZY? YOU WON'T SEE ULQUIORRA'S EPICNESS THEN! HE'S LIKE THE MOST AWESOME ESPADA IN THE WORLD! And I do get what you mean by the sixth,seventh and eigth sense...I have a sixth sense about pairings...and I'm mostly right I guess...MOSTLY, you get that?And yeah, the Inou-ness is killing my brain too but the Ulquiorra awesomeness makes up for why not make ourselves happy and I'll do a small scene of how we kill Orihime!

The scene...

Orihime: *walking aimlessly humming a happy tune*

Wolfie/Rikai: *appearing infront of her*

Orihime: *stops* Ohh, Kuchiki-san! How are you? And who is your friend?

Wolfie: *takes her sword out(has two bells attached to it, looks like a normal sword)* Spread, Yumekami!

Orihime: *finds herself in a flowery field where Ichigo is* Ahh! Kurosaki-kun!

Ichigo: Inoue! Where have you been? I have been waiting for you all the time!

Orihime: *blushes* Re-Really?

Ichigo: No. Now get back to hell or whereever you came from.

Orihime: *heartbroken*

Rikai: *appears out of nowhere and frozes her with Tsukishiro*

Wolfie: *cancels the illusion* Good job Rika-chan.

Rikai: *smiling* Thanks...

Byakuya: *appears* You shouldn't do that.

Rikai: Why not? It makes all of our lives easier...

Byakuya: Still...Kurosaki will be very upset when he sees this.

Wolfie: *cheerfully* Then we'll just hide her ugly body!

Back to reality...

Wolfie: *reads the next dare* Oh my god I love you Rika-chan!*jumps up, hugs Rikai for three seconds and then goes hugs Lelouch* OhmygodImissedyousomuchIhopenobodywillneverdoadarelikethatagain!

Lelouch: I hope for that too...

Wolfie: And now I'm sleepy...The NATO troops were so annoying...Let's go home! Rika-chan, I leave the rest of the dares in your care. *leaves the studio with Lelouch*

A/N: Actually, we haven't Sasuke and Sakura here anymore but...just so you kow, Sasuke would choose Sakura over Karin anytime.

Rikai: Okay...*turns to Amu* Hi pinkie! *runs*

Amu: *explodes out of anger*

Rikai: *glues the candy on Kairi* Yaya! Fetch! *hands motorcycle to Kairi* Run Kairi Run!*goes drinks tea with her beloved Byakushi*

Yaya: *runs faster than the wind*

Kairi: *drives fatser than the wind*

Yaya: *chases Kairi until the end of the world*

Rikai/Byakuya: *sip tea as Kairi and Yaya crash over the edge of the world*

Yaya: Ouch! My candy!

Rikai: *shoves Nagi into the monkey machine*

Rima: *laughs her head off*

Rikai: *sews it back on while Rima is screaming like mad*

Nami: *changes into super-Nami and saves Nagihiko from the bloody dying process*

A/N: I would have loved to see him die a bloody death...

Nami: *horrofied* Really?

A/N: Yes...

Everyone: *gets the chocolate stick and everybody dies except...Chase*

Chase: Oh...they're all dead now...Guess I should go home and feed mt mutant army...

Lisa/Julie: Not so fast! You still have dares to do!

Chase: I do?

Lisa: Yes!

Chase: Fine then...*takes a nap while Julie and Lisa are watching with sparkly eyes*

Toshiro: *jealous*

Katrina: *slaps her forehead* What an idiot....

Tsubasa: The next review is from Katrina...

_Yup, I understand, Julie. (Of course I understand that her house can become a living hell (wait, that's exaggerating, well for Julie it isn't), I've been to her house a million times, which still wasn't and isn't enough for us._

_Conner: What does Utau write in her emo notes?_

_Sam: Utau's emo?_

_Me: Get out of my review! Atleast the two of you are just in my reviews, and Julie's, but not in the talkshow. And if you were, we'd all die._

_TadaGAY: It's that time of day again (TadaGAY explodes)_

_Rima and Nagi: It seemed like you guys had a relationship. You're just friends?_

_Conner: We'll see about that._

_Rima: You can't do anything, you're not even in the talkshow._

Tadagay: *explodes*

Rima/Nagi: Yes, we're just friends. Nagi/I never confessed to me/her or anything...

Katrina: I see...

Rikai: We apologize that you're review is short but it's for the sake for getting the talkshow up on time!

Byakuya: There wasn't much to do anyway...

Toshiro: The next review is from Akira!

_*sitting in emo corneerr crying*_

_Toshi: *comes in* what's wrong with you? _

_Akira: *sniffs* I'm *sniff* OLD! WAAAHHH! My Birthday's the 21st, and I'm gonna be 16! This is not fair! *throws Notebook of Dares at Toshi* Read the last entry..*continues sulking*_

_Charas: *catch notebook* Our turn!_

_Shadow: "She hates the Shugo Chara Party since Ikuto left, it was boring her and there was too much Tadamu."_

_Julie: Stop over-reviewing!_

_Chase: *admires his awesomely awesomeness then steals his cat army using catnip*_

_Wolfie: The crazy ones are always the best! As my gift to you for my bithday (and missing yours)i ban the the dare that disallows you from seeing Lelouch. be happy!_

_Others: I WANT MY PRESENTS!_

_Tadase: *shoots him with paintball bazooka* BOOOOM!*he flies back to Pluto*_

_A/N: *blasts back to Pluto as well*_

_Amu/Julie: *get blassted to the moon Team Rocket style*_

_Lisa: *points at* you're still older than me!~~_

_Shadow: and that's a wrap!_

_Akira: I want cake!_

_Kiki: Be nice, she doesn't really like feeling old!_

_Akira: *dances to Caramelldancin with GIR and Bob*_

Suddenly a paperplane flies into the hands of the crying Akira...

Akira: *opens it* _Yeah, I know what you feel. Actually, I don't cause I'm not I'm actually the youngest among my best friends(I have 3 best friends, among them one is the best among the best)The dare got already disbanded but it's the thought that be happy! If you would have the money, you could get the children driver's license...And that would be awesome wouldn't it?_

Lisa: She's got a point...

Julie: We'll see if I overreview or not...

Akira: *admires Chase for three seconds, the steals his mutant army*

Chase: *sleeping*

Others: You will get them! After the show!

Akira: *huggling Tsubasa*

Rima: Quick, somebody should go and buy presents for her!

The others: But who will do it?

Everybody: Rock!Paper!Scissors!

The loser(Amu): Aww man...*goes off to find something for Akira*

Tadase: *flies to the Pluto, but unfortunately for him, Pluto dodged*NOOOOOOOO!

A/N: *lands on Pluto as a pancake* Ouch...this one almost hurt...

Amu: *comes back with random stuff* What did I miss?

Akira: Nothing...now go! *blasts her and Julie on the moon Team Rocket style*

Julie: Nuuuuu! Why am I blasted on the moon with this pink headed jelly head?

Amu: Hey! I'm human too you know!

Julie: And I'm a thirsty vampire without any blood to drink...

Akira: Yay! Lisa's still older than me!

Lisa: So what!

Akira: You'll always be older than me! You'll get 50 first, you'll get 60 first, heck you get even 65 first!

Lisa: I could care less...

Akira: At least it makes me happy...*starts dancing*

Tsubasa: *sweatdrops* Let's move on...

Toshiro: The next review is from-

Dana: *shoves him away* Julie!

At Wolfie's place

Wolfie: *eye starts twitching*

Lelouch: What's wrong Wolfie?

Wolfie: My Julie senses are tingling...correction, they are screaming, run away, Julie's reviewing!

At the studio...

_yah i know i reveiw 2 much, but what else is there 2 do? (u guys wouldnt know even IF u lived at my house, there's NOTHING..)_

_wolfie: that was MY torture, and i think iv tortured u enough....so ill TRY not 2 torture u anymore (try, no promises though haha) _

_wait! HOW DID U KNOW IM A VAMPIRE? not that i AM or something if that's what u think... (CONNER!)_

_katrina: i dont think ill b able 2 c u this weekend, cuz i have 2 go 2 popo (is that how u spell it? hmm....) tharbuth's (meh idk how 2 spell THAT 2) house and THEN 2 popo faraht's house (ismail and zainub's house and then wafa's house)_

_yaya: can u go a day without saying the word candy? (dont worry u can THINK it just dont SAY it)_

_amu: i hate u. idk y though...and i dont really care...so, DIE HINNAMORI DIE!_

_utau: tie up ikuto or knock him out or something...dkdc (ask katrina what this means im just VERY LAZY haha)_

_ikuto: *uses powers 2 hypnotize him* now...uhhh...divorce amu? i dk and i dc, just mess up her life or something.._

_wolfie: go buy a pool and fill it with hot sauce and then start swimming in it (wait..do u know how 2 swim? i should think yes) *hands enough money to buy a pool*_

_that's all i got...so.. oh no wait_

_rima: uhh..go try 2 eat nagehiko and kukai's charas haha (as revenge)_

_biiiiiiiiii_

Rikai: In about five different reviewes, that Conner dude mentioned that you were a vampire...

Yaya: Okay! Yaya will try not to say candy!

A/N: Mission failed...

Amu: *gets stabbed by Julie*

Utau: *ties Ikuto up*

A/N: Yes, I do know what dkdc means...I figured it out some day...I'm sleepy and I wanna watch Tsubasa chronicles...

Ikuto: *divorces Amu*

Amu: *is crying*

Rikai: Oh well...Ikuto will never realize what he has done to Amu...

Akira: Unless somebody tells him...

Dana: Anybody here who wants to tell him what happened when he regains conciousness?

Ikuto: Yes?You called me?

Dana: *is scared* When the hell did you untie yourself?

Ikuto: I didn't....

Julie: Just continue with the reviews people...

Byakuya: That annoyance called Wolfie is not here at the moment...

Julie: I don't care! Get her!

Rikai: What if she's sleeping?

Ikuto: Wouldn't want to wake her up then...

Katrina/Julie: Why not?

Nami: Have you ever heard of sarcasm?

Katrina/Julie: Yes, why?

Tsubasa: That's what she becomes when she wakes up.

Toshiro/Lisa: Sarcastic.

The SC cast: To the fullest extent...

Julie: *pouts* Fine then...Rima, eat Kuukai's and Nagi's charas.

Rima/Kuukai/Nagi: What?

Julie: Do it!

Rima: *tries to eat Daichi,Temari and Rythm*

Nagi: Bye you two...I'm gonna miss you...

Temari/Rythm: You're giving up that easily?

Kuukai: Well,I guess that's it buddy.

Daichi: Kuukai!

Julie: Yah, whatever...

Kazuma: To the next review and behind!

Rikai: It's actually beyond.

Kazuma: Whatclever loser...

Rikai: Did you mean whatever?

Kazuma: Geez...Just let me do what I want...

Katrina: The next review is from Lisa!

_Yori: Um wheres Lisa?_

_Risa: She's getting ready-nya._

_Yori: For what again?_

_Risa: Chase is coming-nya!_

_Toshi: *bursts in* WHAT? He can't be!_

_Yori: Someone sure is jealous. *picks up vibrating cell* Lisa just sent the dares guess it's time to start reading them._

_Amu&Ikuto: They can't associate with each other. *mutters curses* Now I'll have to photo shop images for the Amuto magazine. I really don't want those fan girls to kill me plus I need the money._

_Tadagay: I guess I'll just have to release all my anger on you! *hands balloons to Tadagay* Here you go. *backs far away and throws lit candle at balloon* KABOOOOOM! Those were hydrogen filled they're very flammable, I learned about it in chemistry right Akira?_

_Utau&Kukai: *places 1 ramen bowl between them* Now FIGHT! *hits bell*_

_Nagi: Would you like to get a sex change? I know a good doctor._

_Rima: You have a lot of fan boys right. So is it a male harem for you? (any orgies?)_

_Yaya: *sets cactus down* Now then Yaya I have some candy for you! *when she comes over I trip her so when falls she sits on the cactus* Now what my dad calls my cousin CACTUS BUTT! *points and laughs*_

_Kairi: Do you know how to count cards? If so I'm taking you to Vegas. Money here I come!_

_Akira: I want to say that.... Your birthday is coming up soon! Haha! Now they all know! *runs knowing Akira will attempt to kill me*_

_Wolfie: You said you got rabies and gave to Ikuto right. I'm sorry but you'll need your shots if you want to live. *pulls out giant needle* Now come here so I can stick the needle in your stomach. By the way this is gonna hurt._

_Chase: *stares with heart eyes* OMG! Your sooo cool! *glomps* Your sooo going on a date with me! You are mine! Not Wuya or Jacks! Chack fans STAY AWAY FROM MY CHASE! *fiery aura* Now then time for out date! *drags off* Oh yea and Akira you can take his cat warriors!_

_Me: Done already._

_Yori: Yup._

_Me: Alright then how do I look! *spins in a circle showing off new outfit* I chose it especially for the date!_

_Risa: Kawaii-nya!_

_Yori: I'll have to agree since Toshi is giving off a killing aura knowing that guys are gonna see you in it._

_Toshi: *growl dark aura* I will kill him...._

_Me: *Sweatdrop* He'll get over it, I think, now then can't wait for your update!_

Lisa: *hands Tadase the balloons and then throws the candle*

Akira: Yup..that's why you need chemistry in life kids!

Lisa: *places the ramen bowl infront of Utau and Kuukai and hits the bell*

Utau/Kuukai: *start fighting*

Nagi: *sweatdrops* No, I'm perfectly fine with my sex...

Rima: *looks at Lisa disgusted* No way!

Lisa: Are you sure that's you're answer?

Rima: Of course!

Lisa: *pulls out lie detector* Too bad you lied...

Rima: *pales*

Amu: Oh my god, Rima! I never knew you were so abusive!

Nagi: You disgust me...

Kuukai: You're one weird girl...

Everybody else: *moves away from Rima*

Lisa: *trips Yaya so she falls on the cactus*

Yaya: *starts crying*

Kairi: *comforts her*

Lisa: Akira's birthday was yesterday!

Everybody: We all know that...

Lisa: *gasps*

Rikai: *trying to huggle Byakuya* Continue?

Lisa: *goes on a trip to vaccine Wolfie*

Rikai: So..what are we gonna do until she comes back?

Akira: *pulls out a boardgame* Let's play Cluedo!

After a Cluedo game...

Lisa: *returns, then goes off to the date with Chase*

Akira: Yay! Have fun Lisa!

Lisa: Don't worry! I will!

Toshiro: *giving off murderous aura*

Wolfie: *comes in with an even more murderous aura*Alright! Who was the idiot who actually dared to try to hit me with a needle?

Everybody: *sweatdrop*

Wolfie: *gets even more angry* Well?

Akira: Ikuto was it.

Ikuto: What? No, I-*gets killed off by Wolfie's glare*

Wolfie: Alright, who's the next reviewer?

Julie: Katrina...

_why am i reviewing AGAIN? this should be my last review before the next chapter._

_julie: who do you like better? kairi or chase? go on a date with whoever you like better._

_amu: kill tadaGAY._

_ikuto: now do whatever you want with amu._

_yaya: your b-day is on a tuesday (may 25) so i'll give you a b-day cake now. (gives yaya cake) share with kairi, and anyone else you want!_

_conner: i want cake!_

_rima: you don't deserve any_

_conner: why?_

_katrina: cuz_

_conner: cuz what?_

_jessica: just because. CAKEE!_

_yaya: here (shares with everyone except for conner, sam and mf)_

Julie: I guess I like Kairi better...*goes off on the date*

Amu: Okay...*kills Tadase*

Wolfie: Noo! Tadase, why did you kill him? I was supposed to be the main torturer...

Rikai: *sips tea* You still are Wolfie...and Ikuto cannot associate with Amu until the five chapters are up..

Yaya: Yay! Cake! *shares it with everyone*

Wolfie: And now to the last two reviews!Which are from Julie!

_me- gaaaaaaaah! chase young! kairi! chase young! kairi! chase! kairi! chase! kairi! chase! kairi! chase! kairi! it's just too hard!_

_katrina- oh boy..._

_me- actually, it's oh BOYS haha yah i know i stole that from hannah montana.._

_well anyway dares and questions!_

_ikuto: go one day without trying 2 tell wolfie or anyonw that cats are awesome except amu if it bugs her haha_

_amu: uhh...CHEAT ON IKUTO! uhh..4 tadaGAY! muahahahaha!_

_utau and tadaGAY: how would u feel if amu cheated on ikuto?_

_yaya: do u LIKE LIKE kairi or just like? and do u LIKE LIKE kukai? or no? no matter what answer...uhh...u get a potato (yah im just being random)_

_im so evil....yah evil domination baby! (wait wtb and now im KIMIKO not that there's anything wrong with her, but the EVIL kimiko)_

_rima: im sorry i made u dip kusukusu in hot sauce so...uhhh....here go buy urself..something *hands a million yen*(only $10,000.00 in america!)_

_kairi: are u ok from that game that hit ur head? oh no! ur suffering a serious head injury! haha jk what did u mean when u said u LIKE amu? u mean u dont like her anymore cuz she's married? r u jealous? if u like someone who is it? i can keep a secret (no seriously i can)_

_everyone who tortures yaya: DONT TORTURE YAYA! SHE'S CUTE! well she IS, she's like a little doll or something...and she's babyish_

_yaya: dont u think u should share with sam? if u DO he might stop bugging u...(who knows? he might even make a habit of bugging mf and conner aka mfj (monkey face junior))_

_me-well, that's all i got so far...i actually 4got it was friday haha so biiiiii oh wait i have a question 4 katrina. not 4 the talkshow though_

_katrina, what time are u going 2 zainub's house 2morrow? i sent u an email but u havent replied yet (or yet so i think)_

_and oh yah, CONNER I AM GOING 2 MURDER U! (may b nick should though..after all conner ruined nick's life b4 anyone else's...) and katrina ask me ALL ABOUT THE BBQ AT SCHOOL IT WAS SO FREAKIN' AWESOME!_

_so anyway...biiiiiiiiiiiiii XD_

_IM NOT REVIEWING TILL...dkdc (katrina still didnt explain d? im 2 lazy 2...i guess ill do it later)_

_conner doesnt deserve any cake cuz he's conner_

_conner: that's the STUPIDEST REASON IVE EVER HEARD IN MY PATHETIC LIFE AND--_

_me: that's the STUPIDEST WHINING VOICE IVE EVER HEARD in MY life, and the biggest load of crap iv ever heard and I grew up watchin the FOX FIVE NEWS!(haha)_

_conner: wow._

_everyone: GET OUTTA HERE!_

_conner: no fair!_

_sam: come on conner, may b if we listen 2 them and are nice 2 them, they'll b nice 2 US_

_conner: mayb..nah that would NEVER work_

_me: just get out and ruin someone else's life....like monkeyface_

_sam: good idea let's go!_

_me: cuz he's conner...good one_

Wolfie: Now let's get these last dares done!

Ikuto: Haven't said a thing today about cats...you happy?

Julie: Yes, very...

Amu: *kisses Tadase*

Wolfie: Ahhh! Tadamu! It's burning my eyes! *faints*

Akira: *blinks* What do we do now?

Rikai: Let's just ignore her...

Utau: I would feel very mad and....happy that Ikuto is not taken anymore...

A/N: Okay, I could change it into a soap drama whatever thingy...but I'm too lazy to do so.

Yaya: I like like Kairi! I just like Kuukai.

Julie: *throws Yaya with the potato*

Wolfie: *wakes up* Uhhh...what the hell happened?

Julie: You fainted...

Wolfie: Thanks for stating the obvious, captain.

Julie: You're welcome...

Wolfie: Whatver...Rima, go buy yourself something...

Rima: *leaves for the mall*

Kairi: *blushes* I like Yuiki-san...

Everyone who tortures Yaya: *smirk* Sure we won't...

Wolfie: Okay, the last one is bizarre...and to make everything easier for me, I just kill and ban Conner and that other dude from my talkshow and it's reviews! So no word of that Conner dude okay? Or I seriously will kill somebody! *kills Conner and Sam anyway*

Julie: And that's it...

Wolfie: Good...*falls down and starts snoring*

Rikai: She must be really tired...

Akira: Oh well people...the next star guests will be the characters you want from the anime Gokusen! And if you haven't heard of it then suggest an anime yourself people...

A/N: Now all you people, hurry up and get out!*kicks all of them out*

Kazuma: And don't forget to review for the alien in this show! Me!

GIR: And me!


	45. Chapter 45

A few certain things before the show...

1. I updated my story "Why are they here?".

2. Ulquiorra from Bleach died. So I'm kinda depressed right now.

3. I finished the anime Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, which confused me to no end.

4. I discovered that Dana and I are very,very alike.

5.I could hit estonian TV people with pillows on Friday, which seemingly made my mood better.

6. Akira took the show over for be afraid.

*insert dramatic music here*

Akira: Yes, it is I, Akira! *laughs evil laugh*

Ikuto: What's up with her?

Lisa: She got a Venom today...

Nagi: Oh...that explains it.

Akira: Ahahahahaha! Yes! Yes, fear me you pathetic mortals. FEAR! Now sacrifice all your Venoms to Akira!

Wolfie: *pops up* I do not own Shugo Chara or any Death Note parodies mentioned here. Yes, the thing Akira said is actually from a Death Note parody.

Rikai: *sweatdrops* Maybe we should go to the dares...

Akira: The first review is from Rikai!Or should we call her Aki-chan now?

_I'll give some dares before I stop reviewing for a while..._

_Julie: If you really wanna review that much, then you can take over for me..._

_What's up with the opening?_

_(thinks)_

_Ikkun: HI...not. Anyways, I am SO excited to see you here because...(dramatic music)I CAN TOTURE YOU! Okay, I'm okay. Anyways, LET YOU DIE FOREVER MORE! (shoves him into an unescapable well) Oooooops. I kinda forgot he can't swim._

_Amu: Watch as your precious you-cannot-associate-with Ikuto die in the well! Bwa ha ha!_

_No ONE CAN STOP HIM!_

_Wolfie: I guess Ulquiorra is okay...I don't really like any of the Espadas. They creep me out..._

_Byakurin: Hi. Would it help if I looked more like Hisa-chan?_

_Um...Tadasia: Sing The Love Game by Lady Gaga and dedicate the song to Byakuya and Yoruichi and ByaYoru-ness!_

_I'M HYPER...! (eats even more candy) BWA HA HA HA HA HA...!_

_I'm okay._

_Lelouch: Hug Wolfie._

_Kazuma: What alien again?_

_Bye!_

_Hiroto Akemi~nya_

_P.S. Wolfie, if you want a nickname for my new name, you can call me Aki-chan._

Akira: You'll stop revieweing?

Rikai/Akemi: *nods*

Ikuto: Prepare for a freak out in...3...2...1...

Wolfie: WHAAA?WHY? *goes into emo corner muttering, I knew you all hate my talkshow*

Julie: Yay! Now my overreviewing is gonna be justified!

Wolfie: *gets into deeper depression*

Yankumi: *hits her head* Oi! Stop lookin so down, will ya?

Wolfie: *rubs her head* If you had my life you would understand!

Akira: Oh yeah, that's one of our star guests Yankumi a.k.a Tamaguchi Kumiko(was that her name?) and the other star guests are the more awesome characters from Gokusen.

Gokusen cast: Yo...

Akira: Moving on to the dares!

Wolfie: I'm very hurt Aki...it was supposed to inspire you people...oh well...can't help it.

Akemi: I'll go do the first dare...*sneaks up on Ikuto, scares the hell out of him, then drops him into the unescapable well*

Ikuto: Noooooooooo...

Amu: *watched the whole scene and cries now* My poor,precious Ikuto.

Wolfie: WHAAAT! They are one of the most interesting characters in the series! Excluding the scientist freak,Yammy and that nr.5 guy...

Akemi: They still creep me out...Bya-chibi, would it help if I looked like Hisana?

Byakuya: ...

Wolfie: Sorry to bother you people buuut if Aki-chan really looks like Rukia, doesn't that mean that she also looks like Hisana?

Byakuya: ...

Akemi: Well?

Byakuya:...

Akira: I think he can't decide...or he's gone braindead which wouldn't make me wonder cause we're in this talkshow after all...

Akemi: *drags Byakuya off somewhere*

You can hear a few slaps...

Byakuya: *still that somnewhere else* STOP HITTING ME WOMAN!

Akemi: Well you were the one who wouldn't answer!

Akemi/Byakuya: *fighting continues*

Suddenly, there is silence...everybody looks at Wolfie, who isn't there actually...

Akira: Okay...that would mean Wolfie did something again...

Wolfie: What did I do?

Akira: Make Byakuya and Akemi kiss or something...

Wolfie: No...I just went to get some gum...

Akira: But if you weren't the one, who was it? Everybody else is here...

Amu:Maybe it's a ghost?

Nagi: No way...Ghosts don't exist.

Rima: How should you know? Ever seen one not exist?

Nami: That doesn't make sense Rima.

Kuukai/Utau: Yes it does! It makes perfectly sense!

Kairi/Yaya: But now let's consider the fact that there isn't a ghost...then who did it?

Everybody:*freak out because they don't know who did it*

To Byakuya and Akemi...

Byakuya/Akemi: *tied up*

Doom-chan(a mass of pure blackness): *giggling evilly*

Back by the others

Tadase: It is time for me to sing! I dedicate this song to Byakuya-san and Yoruichi-san

Music starts

Tadase:

**Let's have some fun, this beat is sick I wanna take a ride on your disco stick Let's have some fun, this beat is sick I wanna take a ride on your disco stick Huh! Huh! I wanna kiss you, but if I do then I might miss you, babe It's complicated and stupid Got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid Guess he wants to play, wants to play A lovegame, a lovegame Hold me and love me Just want touch you for a minute Maybe three seconds is enough For my heart to quit it let's have some fun, this beat is sick I wanna take a ride on your disco stick don't think too much, just bust that kick I wanna take a ride on your disco stick Let's play a lovegame Play a lovegame Do you want love Or you want fame Are you in the game Dons the lovegame Let's play a lovegame Play a lovegame Do you want love Or you want fame Are you in the game Dons the lovegame Huh! I'm on a mission and it involves some heavy touching, yeah You've indicated you're interest I'm educated in sex, yes and now I want it bad, want it bad A lovegame, a lovegame Hold me and love me just want touch you for a minute Maybe three seconds is enough For my heart to quit it Let's have some fun, this beat is sick I wanna take a ride on your disco stick Don't think too much, just bust that kick I wanna take a ride on your disco stick Let's play a lovegame Play a lovegame Do you want love Or you want fame Are you in the game Dons the lovegame Let's play a lovegame Play a lovegame Do you want love Or you want fame Are you in the game Dons the lovegame Huh! I can see you staring there from across the block with a smile on your mouth and your hand on your (huh) The story of us, it always starts the same with a boy and a girl and a (huh) and a game And a game (huh) And a game (huh) And a game (huh) A lovegame! Let's play a lovegame Play a lovegame Do you want love Or you want fame Are you in the game Dons the lovegame Let's play a lovegame Play a lovegame Do you want love Or you want fame Are you in the game Dons the lovegame Let's play a lovegame Play a lovegame Do you want love Or you want fame Are you in the game (Let's have some fun this beat is sick) Dons the lovegame (I wanna take a ride on your disco stick) Let's play a lovegame Play a lovegame Do you want love Or you want fame Are you in the game (Don't think too much just bust that kick) Dons the lovegame (I wanna take a ride on your disco stick) Huh!**

Byakuya: *blushing* What kind of song is that?

Akira: *laughs evilly*

Everybody: *stare at her*

Akira: What?I just laughed that's all...

Akemi: Just continue with the dares...

Lelouch: *hugs Wolfie*

Wolfie: *in her happy world*

Kazuma: What kind of alien I am? Well that's for me to know and you people to find out!

Akira: And that's it for Akemi's review...

Tsubasa: The next one is from...

Ikuto: *does drum roll*

Julie: Katrina!

_Okay, I won't mention Buttface or Annoying Pixie (the two unmentionable people. Hey, you never said I can't give them nicknames, and their not gonna be in my review.)_

_Amu: Pink hair is pretty cool. Miyuki from Lucky Star has pink hair._

_Rima: Are you thinking of making your hair longer?_

_TadaGAY: (gets blasted off to some random place)_

_Kusukusu, Daichi, Rhythm, Temari: Yes, Julie is so lazy that I'm saying this for her, although she might say it again, but she does feel sorry for you, (who would want to get dipped in hotsauce?)_

Akira: It's good when their not gonna be in your reviews...

Amu: I know that there exist people who have pink hair besides you for saying pink hair is cool.

Katrina: You're welcome...

Rima: Why would I think of making my hair longer?

Katrina: Well, you love your hair so much...*blasts Tadase to some random place*

Wolfie: That is actually illogical, cause Pluto dodged Tadase...so he should be still flying...Oh whatever...It's not like I'm the host of this show...

Kusukusu,Daichi,Temari,Rythm: *glare at Julie* We won't forgive you!

Julie: *shocked*

Katrina: Julie?

Julie: *not responding*

Katrina: *waves hand infront of her face* Julie?

Julie: *still not responding*

Katrina: I'll sick Buttface on you if you don't respond...

Julie: What?

Katrina: She's back...

Dana/Nami: So we can start woth her review!

_rima: im sorry i made u try to eat temari, rythm and daichi so here's uhh..proof? *hands a million gag manga* and u can have ur revenge anyway u want! oh yah, how tall..i mean SHORT (haha)r u?_

_kusukusu: im sorry i made kukai and nagi try to eat u so here's...some..mre..proof? *hands a million gag manga* u can have revenge 2, if u want and oh yah, since yaya saved u (well actually WOLFIE did, but we're enemies so...) give her this candy and thank her (and dont think u can eat it urself, i have psykick (pretty sure i spelled that wrong) powers muahahahahahahaaa)_

_everyone who tortures yaya: MEANIES!_

_everyone who doubts my house is living in hell: WELL HOW WOULD you KNOW! my brothers are frikin retarded, if they were killed, i wouldnt care, matter of fact id have a frikin party! (im serious im not just saying that cuz im angry)_

_everyone who wants me to stop overreviewing (which is probably everyone): me? stop my overreviewing? please! not in THIS lifetime!*evil laugh* so, in OTHER words: NEVER! FREEEEDDOM!_

_yaya: traitor. now gimme back the potato_

_amu: (i know this is random but...) do u like potatoes? (u better say no...)_

_akira: NOES! ANYTHING BUT AMU! ANYTHING BUT AMU! cept may b tadaGAY...or any boys...but kairi and chase would b ok i guess_

_wolfie: y couldnt u kill conner and MF? u didnt have 2 kill sam..._

_katrina: hey wolfie said she banned conner and SAM but she never said anything about mf. or the 3 p's (tell u in an email later) muahahahahahahahahaa but mf's not as bad as conner...he's NOTHING compred 2 conner...but my brothers r frikin worse, id take conner, mf, sam, and the 3 p's ANYDAY! and oh yah, WHY DONT U FRICKIN REPLY 2 UR FRICKIN EMAILS?_

_yaya: traitor_

_amu: pinkie! haha! IM NOT AFRAID OF YOU!_

_wolfie: im only HALF vampire, so i dont need blood 2 live...(although it's nice every once in a while...or ANYthing...and if u read twilight ud no the ONLY way 2 kill a vampire... *evil laugh* but not 2 kill a HALF vampire *evil laugh again*_

_everyone: lucky wolfie killed conner...i wouldnt want a murder on my hands...may b nick would though...but only his own... _

_kairi and yaya: i guess im happy for u...(yah right, what the hell am i saying?)_

_yaya: meh, keep it iv got more *hands potato back 2 yaya*_

_somebody who REALLY hates tadaGAY: KILL HIM WITH A FISH SWORD! uhhh...10,000times in a row! or until u get tired of it...killing tadaGAY is like a requirement...like my hating my frickin baka brothers..._

_katrina: guess what! this has nothing 2 do with the talkshow but im 2 lazy (haha wolfie!) to send u an email so...i thought of nicknames 4 ibrahim! haram-batcheh (or hb if he's around) and kappahiko or k-hiko, he already knows what kappa means but im not sure about hiko...hmmm...and yah, everyone WOULD die, if conner was in this talkshow_

_im pretty sure i had some more dares but...MY FRICKIN RETARDE BROTHER SHUT DOWN THE COMPPUTER WHILE I WAS TYPING THEM AND THEN THE FRICKIN INTERNET WASNT WORKING AND I HAD TO START EVERTHING OVER AGAIN! *mutters something about calling someone 2 kill him later*_

_everyone: yah i know, u probably would have been happy without my reviews...BUT. EVIL DOMINATION BABY! i cant stop saying that i dk y tho and frankly, idc_

_me- i hate my life_

_everyone- oh my god_

_me- my life isnt oh my god, it's like GOD FRICKIN HELP ME!_

_everyone-wow_

_katrina: u should hate my brothers just as much as i do, they used 2 hit u every time u came over, and they still hit ME, ud think id b used 2 it by now...but als, that is FRIKIN IMPOSIBLE NOTHING COULD PREPARE U 4 MY FRIKIN BAKA BROTHERS!_

_well, my mom says i have 2 eat (regardless of whether or not im hungry) so...i think ill just lock myself in my head where i could just hate my life and no one will bother me (and by "no one" i mean "my FRICKIN BAKA BROTHERS FROM HELL!")_

_anyway...biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii me=DX DX DX DX DX DX DX DX DX DX DX DX DX_

Rima: You aren't forgiven...*takes the gag manga* But I will take the manga...and what do you mean how short I am? I am a little smaller than kids my age but I'm not short!

Akira: Denial is hilarious!

Lisa/Toshi: I agree...

Akemi: Who doesn't?

GIR: The weirdo alien next to me!

Kazuma: Waaaah! I thought you liked me! *runs away*

Wolfie: Noooo! What have you done to my precious brother?

Lelouch: Here's the gum you wanted Wolfie...

Wolfie: GUM! *tackles Lelouch*

Julie: Can we continue with my dares?

Everybody: Right...

Akira: We're impressed Julie...you actually managed to get everything into one review!

Julie: Yah...now the dares...

Kusukusu: *takes the manga and trhows the candy to Yaya*

Wolfie: Are you sure you want to mention so openly that we're enemies?

Julie: Yeah, pretty sure...

Wolfie: Oh well...*takes out her sword* DIEEEEE!

Julie: *dodges*

Wolfie: *attacks her trillion times*

Julie: *dodges*

Akemi: This is gonna take a while...let's just continue...

Everyone who tortures Yaya: We don't care if we're meanies...

Yaya: Ehh? Why do i have to give the potato back?

Julie: GIVE IT BACK!

Yaya; *scared* Okay! *gives potato back*

Amu: Actually, I do like potatoes...

Akira: *smirks* Too bad...

Wolfie: I honestly don't care...I just killed the two that were getting on my nerves...

Katrina: Uhhh...

Yaya: Yaya's not a traitor!

Amu: YOU RACIST!

Wolfie: *crazy glint in her eyes* How about we try first torturing you like a human and then burn you like a vampire?

Julie: Uhhh...

Wolfie: Okay! Since you insisted! *drags Julie off to her torture room*

Julie: *throws the potato against Yaya's head before disappearing into Wolfie's torture room*

Yaya: *happy she got the potato back*

Akira/Lisa and other Tadase haters I'm not aware of: *kill Tadase*

Katrina: I do hate your brothers Julie...

Akira: And so we reached the end of Julie's review!

Lisa: The next one is from Dana!

_Hehe, my friend Cassidy got me obsessed with Bleach...We call my favorite character (Uryu) Oreo! ...So random..._

_Ikuto:Why are you so depressing? And I dare you to sing Cantarella by Kaito from Vocaloid! And no, I'm not telling you to sing this just because Kaito looks like you. I have an obsession with this song._

_Utau:Cut your hair like Tadase's and here are some maroon eye contacts! Now you look like him. You're welcome! *runs*_

_Yaya:Attack Tadase with rubber duckies!_

_Tadase:You cannot escape the rubber duckies! *ties to random tree*_

_Amu:*throws lava lamp at her*_

_I was forced to go swimming the other day... I don't like swimming when the water's cold. And the only swimsuit I have is a two-piece...DIE SWIMSUIT AND THE ECONOMY! ECONOMY'S THE REASON WHY MY FAMILY'S SO FREAKIN' POOR! ...Why am I so random today?_

Wolfie: *pokes her head out of the torture room* Want to know how I can make you not so obsessed over him?

Dana: Well?

Kazuma: He sounds like Chicken Overlord!Yes, they have the same voice actor!

Dana: NOOOOOOO!

Ikuto: Me? Depressing? Pfft, please people...I'm not depressing! Alright, I will sing.

**mitsumeau sono shisen tojita sekai no naka**  
**kizukanai furi wo shite mo yoi wo satoraresou**

**yaketsuku kono kokoro kakushite chikazuite**  
**toiki kanjireba shibireru hodo**

**arifureta koigokoro ni ima wana wo shikakete**  
**wazukana sukima nimo ashiato nokosanai yo**

**miesuita kotoba dato kimi wa yudan shiteru**  
**yoku shitta gekiyaku nara nomihoseru kigashita**

**sabitsuku kusari kara nogareru atemonai**  
**hibiku byoushin ni aragau hodo**

**tatoeba fukai shigemi no naka suberikomasete**  
**tsunaida ase no kaori ni tada okasaresou**

**arifureta koigokoro ni ima wana wo shikakeru**  
**wazukana sukima nozokeba**

**tsukamaete**

**tatoeba fukai shigemi no naka suberikomasete**  
**tsunaida ase no kaori ni tada okasareteru**

Wolfie: When I listened to this song...I thought about how weird that guy sings...

Dana: He sings awesomely!

Wolfie: Whatever...

Dana: *cuts Utau's hair into a Tadase style hair cut and gives her the maroon contacts* Now you look like Tadase! *runs*

Utau: DANA! If I ever get my hands on you, then I will make sure you never ever will be able to-

Wolfie: You don't want to end that sentence, do you?*scary aura*

Utau: *gulps* I don't...

Wolfie: *smiles* Good girl...

Yaya: *attacks Tadase*

Tadase: *tied to the tree* NOOOOO! I'M AFRAID OF RUBBER DUCKIES!

Amu: *watches as Tadase gets attacked, then gets a lava lamp thrown at her* Ouch! What was that for?

Wolfie: Dana...I hate to break you the news but...YOU'RE ALWAYS RANDOM!

Dana: *faints due to surprise*

Akira: The next two reviews are from me! *laughs evilly*

_*shows up dressed in ninjette gear with freshly hatched ninja Chara named Luna next to her* BECAUSE I HAVE RUN OUT OF DARES, I DEMAND CONTROL OVER THIS NEW CHAPTER! Prepare for Doom...MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_*Wolfie gets tied up in Sound-proof closet w/ Lelouch and Julie*_

_Gokusen ppl: ...your show is very...odd. not in a good way..._

_Yankumi: You are BADASS! U RULE!_

_Wolfie, SC cast, Co-hosts: I DIDN'T GET MY PRESENTS! AMU!_

_All: for this chapter I have officially run out of Ideas..wait.._

_Rima: LEZBO! Just think of it, if she weren't she wouldn't like Nagi, who is basically a girl anyways!_

_Nagi: PERVERTED CROSSDRESSER! PLAYBOY BUNNY! _

_...OKAY, NOW i HAVE NOTHING..OH OOH! I GOT A LAVALAMP FROM MY FRIEND ELISA! YAY ME! _

_There are over a million explosives hidden in the studio, so pray you don't step on any. A majority of them are disguised as toys, food, and random people. If I se anyone get past them, they will be blasted with my Bazooka! _

_!_

_*lightning flashes and thunder roars*_

_SO BRING ON THE DARES!_

_*typing fom the pc of Jack, Evil Boy-Genius*(this is a SPOILER for a new story currently being worked on)_

_p dot fricken s. WHAT THE FRICKEN HECK! I WANTED TO MEET CHASE TOO! *shakes fist angrilly* Darn u Lisa..._

_*Jack suddenly walks in the room*_

_Jack: Hey, what are you do-*gets tackled by Akira*_

_Akira: *is holding on tightly*_

_blushing*_

_Akira: *secretly smirks themn disappears*_

_Jack: *is confused. looks down* HEY GIMME BACK MY TRENCH-COAT!_

_Akira: *running away with long leather coat* YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!_

_Jack: *still chasing*_

_Akira: *still running*_

_Jack: *chasing*_

_Akira: *running*_

_Jack: *chasing*_

_Akira: *runs into Chase*_

_Jack: *runs into Akira, who ran into Chase*_

_Jack/ Akira: Owww...*anime fall backwards*_

_Chase: ...*kidnaps Akira, still wearing trench-coat*_

_FIN_

Wolfie: Another chara? NOOOO! WE'RE DOOMED!*gets tied up into soundproof room with Lelouch and Julie*

Lisa: Why Julie?

Akira: To torture her obviously...

Gokusen people: You got something against our show?

Akira: No...anyway...Yankumi, you rule!

Yankumi: *is flattered*

SC cast and co-hosts: Don't look at us, Amu lost the presents...

Akira: *turns to Amu*

Amu: *pales and starts running, being chased by a Doom posessed Akira*

Rima: I'm not a lezbo!

Nagi: I'm not a perverted crossdresser! And I'm not a playboy bunny!

Akira: See if I care...And the studio is full of explosives...

GIR: *pokes Kazuma*

Kazuma: *explodes*

SC cast: HOLY SHI-! IT ALMOST GOT US!

Akira: And that's all for today!

SC cast: WE ALMOST GOT BLOWN UP AND YOU SAY THAT THE SHOW HAS ENDED?

Akemi: *hugging Byakuya* Please review!

SC cast: Does anyone even care about us?

Fay D. Flowright: Not really...

Sc cast: Who are you?

Fay D. Flowright: Me and my friends are the next star guests!

Wolfie: WHAT?MY BIGGEST CONFUSION IN THIS WEEK IS COMING NEXT WEEK? NOOOOO!

The lights go suddenly out and the studio explodes as Doom-chan is laughing it's head off...

Doom-chan: *glares* What the hell are you waiting for? Review or you'll end up like them!


	46. Chapter 46

Wolfie: Hello my little fellas!Today, we have another awesome chapter of my talkshow!And now that I have managed to re-read my previous chapter(I seriously couldn't remember if there was a star-guest or not) I will introduce you to Sakura,Syaoran, Fay, Kurogane aka Kuro-with any suffix you like(the reason why Byakuya is named Kuro-stuff in my story) and Mokona!

Ikuto: What? I thought we already had two brats called Syaoran and Sakura?

Wolfie: Yeah, but these people are from a different world...

Ikuto: What are you talking about Wolfie?

Wolfie: Well, this universe has different worlds, and in these worlds, there are people who look exactly like you, but they may have a completely different personality, yet, you share the same soul. Meaning, if you meet a person like you in a different world, they look exactly as you, have the same soul as you, yet, they may be completely different from you.

Rima: Wolfie, have you been drinking a Venom or something?Cause this is really confusing...Is this why the anime was so confusing?

Wolfie: No, that's pretty simple, blonde chibi. The complicated part is when it comes to Syaoran and Sakura.

Rima: Meaning...?

Wolfie: These Syaoran and Sakura are actually clones created by the real Syaoran and Sakura(not the ones from CCS), but in Syaoran's case, only the body was cloned, while Sakura's soul and all that stuff was cloned. And that clone Syaoran's purpose is collecting the memories of Sakura who lost them at the beginning in the anime. But the real Syaoran took his left eye and inserted it into the clone Syaoran, creating a heart. So clone Syaoran, who was cruel, became a heart and became kind. And clone Sakura was kind until the end. But she was a clone and the real Sakura's body disappeared after the cloning!Believe me, even if you have watched the anime, it's pretty confusing!And then there is the thing that xxxHolic is linked with Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles!And when you try to get a clear explanation from wikipedia, it gets even more confusing!(No seriously, either Clamp, the author, or the ones responsible for making the anime have serious issues.) because it actually turns out that Syaoran is actually called Tsubasa, and is the son of Sakura and Syaoran!And the-*mouth gets covered by Lelouch*

Lelouch: Wolfie, don't kill the brains of your poor readers.

Poor readers: *braindead*

Wolfie: Fine...But seriously, you won't believe how braindead I was after finishing the anime!

Akira: Whatever! Just get on with the first review!

Wolfie:*pouts* Fine...But Mokona must do it!

Mokona: The first review is from Katrina!

_Can Konata from Lucky Star be the next guest?_

_Amu: You like potatoes? And chocolate icecream? So does Julie. Well, you better be careful, Julie might steal it. (gives her potato and icecream)_

_Yaya: You like potatoes? Wow, thats new._

_Tadase: Go jump off Mt. Everest. Then go to Pluto._

Wolfie: Yah, sure whatever...Oh and by the way, I will still be Wolfie, even though I changed my name!

Amu: Well, I don't hate potatoes, I love chocolate ice-cream! *her eyes sparkle when she gets the ice-cream,throws the potatoes randomly, and they hit Yaya*

Yaya: *begins to cry*

Julie: *rushes there to comfort Yaya*

Akemi: Yaya is right now not in the condition to answer this question.

Katrina: *glares at Tadase* You better not skip your dare!

Tadase: *goes climbs the Mt. Everest,jumps off, then proceeds to go to Pluto, who dodges him, causing Tadase get sucked into a black hole*

Wolfie: Oh well...*hugs Mokona* You are soo cute!

Dana: Let's continue with the next review...

Lisa: Which is from Dana!

_*sarcasm* I'M RANDOM? Hahaha...Yeah...I just got back from mah cousin's wedding...My feets hurt..._

_Ikuto:You are too depressing! Have you paid any attention to the lyrics of your character song?_

_Rima:Why do you look so much like Goldy Locks? *throws her in a house full of bears*_

_Nagi:YOU HAVE PURPLE HAIR! *dies his hair orange*_

_Amu:Pick: TadaseXIkuto, TadaseXKukai, KukaiXIkuto, or KukaiXNagihiko?_

_Utau:Hi Utau-I mean Tadase! *runs...again*_

_And that's about it...I will go watch anime now..._

Wolfie/Akemi: *whack Dana's head* Only we are allowed to use sarcasm!

Ikuto: Well, I haven't paid attention to the lyrics, but I'm not depressing!

Everybody: Then why are you always dressed in black?

Ikuto: That's my school uniform!

Rima: Well, no offense, but...you wear your uniform like all the time. *chews on pink bubblegum*

Dana: Since when was Rima that blonde?

Akira: Since I made her that way?

Dana: Oh okay...WAIT! Isn't Wolfie the host of the show?

Akira: I was one for one chapter too you know...

Dana: Oh...that explains it. *throws Rima into a house full of bears*

Rima: How the hell am I like supposed to know why I look like Goldy Locks?

Wolfie: There was once a girl in a fairy tale called Ri-'Nah, let's just call her Goldy Locks...

Akira: But due to the fact that all the bears in the tale thought she was a tad too blonde...

Akemi:So she was kicked out of the fairy tale...

Byakuya: *reading from paper* so she went to search for a new place to be...

Fay: and she found an anime with a weird pinkhaired stalker girl,

Kuro-pyon: a sugar freak, a four-eyed nerd,

Lelouch: a girly looking boy who crossdressed, and a stalking cat pervert,

Tsubasa: a sports freak and a ramen-loving girl...

Toshiro: Who all had the delusion that they had little fairy-like things called Shugo charas...

Katrina:yes, that anime was called Shugo Chara!...

Julie: Ri-Goldy Locks found herself very comfortable in that anime, so she stayed there...

Nami/Lisa: Surprisingly, the anime was very popular...

Everybody: And they all lived happily ever after!

Nagi: *eye twitches* You just described us, didn't you?

Wolfie: Congratulations! You guessed it right!

SC cast: *very, very, and I mean very angry* You guys...

Wolfie: *hits them all* You're IT! *runs away*

Everybody who told the story: *do the same*

Sakura: Syaoran-kun?

Syaoran: Yes Sakura-hime?

Sakura: Let's leave...

Syaoran: But we haven't found the feather yet!

Mokona: To tell you the truth, there is no feather in this world!

Syaoran: What?

Kuro-pyon: You stupid white bun! Then why did you bring us here?

Fay: Well, the dimensional witch said it is a fun place!

Mokona: Yes! That's what Yuuko said!

Kuro-pyon: Let's just leave this world!

Sakura/Syaoran: Agreed.

Fay/Mokona: Ehhh? But it's so fun here!

Syaoran: Let's just leave...

Mokona: *pouts* Fine!

The star guests disappear...

The usual idiots come back...

Dana: *exhausted* Whew...that was tiring!

SC cast: Agreed...

Wolfie: Now Dana...*hands her orange dye*

Dana: *takes it and smirks* NAGI!

Nagi: What?

Dana: You have purple hair! *dies hair orange*

Nagi: *sarcasm* Oh really? Well I USED to have purple hair...until SOMEONE died it orange!

Dana: *whistles innocently* Well, Amu has to pick now!

Amu: What?

Dana: TadasexIkuto,TadasexKukai,KukaixIkuto or KukaixNagihiko?

Amu: Huh? Uhhh...TadasexIkuto!

Wolfie: Okay...I know this mayb sound weird but...Tada sex Ikuto...No seriously!

Ikuto: That's nothing! How could Amu choose such a pairing! I thought she loved me!

Akemi: *trying to glomp Byakuya* Yah, that's the point Ikuto...you thought.

Ikuto: What?

Wolfie: *shoves Amu out so Ikuto won't notice*

Akemi: Maybe she lied to you genius?

Ikuto: No way! My Amu wouldn't do that, right?*looks around and doesn't find Amu*

Akemi: Now we'll never know...

Ikuto: NOOOOOOOO!

Dana: *turns to Utau* HI TADASE! *runs*

Utau: *chase after her*

Akira: Ladies and gentlemen! Her reviwes are over!

Toshiro:*mutters* Overdramatic...

Akira: What did you say my dear brother?

Toshiro: *smiles sweetly* Nothing, my dear sister...

Akemi: The next review is from Akira!

_*cracking up with Doom-chan and charas* _

_You poor fools! The last chapter was fun! I wanna do chapter 50 next!_

_AND NOOOOWWW! DOOOOMMM-CHAAAAANNN!_

_Doom-chan: *sets up more bombs*_

_Wolfie: do the dares for me please_

_tadase/ikuto/Julie: *shoves into closet fill of explosives_

Wolfie: Beware people! Akira will do chapter 50!I'm not sure how many of you will survive...

Doom-chan: *snickers as it sets up more bombs*

Kazuma: *explodes again*

Lots of curses are heard from the SC cast...

Dana: Does it seem to me or does Kazuma always explode near the SC cast?

Wolfie: Yah, that's cause I make him stalk them...

Akira: Why?

Wolfie: Why are you so attached to Doom-chan?

Doom-chan: *snickers again*

Wolfie: Oh whatever...*sparkly eyes* I can do dares?

SC cast: Oh god, please no...noo..

Wolfie: *turns to Ikuto with a very, very, very evil smile* Ikuto?

Ikuto: *gulps* Y-Yeah?

Wolfie: How about you go die...according to this book here! *throws him the "Bunny Suicides" book*

Ikuto: Bunny Suicides?

Wolfie: Yes, and you have to do every single one in this book!

Ikuto: *pales* Every single one?

Wolfie: *nods and pushes Ikuto out of the studio* Now go!

Ikuto: *leaves*

Wolfie: *grinning happily* Well...*shoves Tadase and Julie along with Akira into the closet full of explosives*

After certain explosions...

Akira: Wolfie! Why did you do that!

Wolfie: Well, Ikuto is busy doing suicide and...you said I could do dares...

Akira: *dumps water over Wolfie*

Wolfie: *yawns*Oh yeah...I have summer vacation...until September! HA! Beat that, losers!

Byakuya: The next reviewer is Julie.

_everyone: NEVER! FREEDOM! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!_

_wolfie: are you 100% werewolf? whether or not you ARE, i dont think we have to be enemies, cuz im only HALF vampire so...yeah..._

_katrina: of course you hate my brothers, who doesnt? (besides his retarded best friend, i hate him he used to throw rocks at me, luckily i graduated and was ablt to be away from the little monster yay!)_

_amu: im not a racist. you're one of the ONLY people i hate, besides my baka brothers (seriously, its not possible to live with my brothers and then not hate them, that's IMpossible)_

_yaya: yaya IS a traitor! muahahahahahahaaaaaa!_

_everyone who tortures yaya: evil_

_ikuto: i just remembered this, HAHA U DIVORCED AMU!_

_wolfie: if we're STILL enemies, then DIE WOLFIE DIE! *shakes knife crazily*_

_everyone: guess what? i've got detention till the end of the year, know why? cuz ive been a BAD GIRL haha_

_tadaGAY: eat this *picks up random bug* come on it's delicious (actually its not but u still have to eat it haha)_

_amu: if tadaGAY doesnt eat it (or even if he DOES) uhhh...eat this poisonious spider_

_gtg my mom's frikin yelling at me biiiiiiiiiiiiii_

Everybody: *groans at Julie's statement*

Wolfie: Well, I guess I'm not 100% werewolf, since I only remind a wolf, love the full moon and stuff like that. I don't really turn to a werewolf.

Julie: So friends?

Wolfie: Sure why not...

Katrina: Yeah...*shudders at the thought of Julie's brothers*

Amu: But why do you hate me?

Julie: Uhhh...personal reasons?

Wolfie: Face it, Amu...we're all being racist on you.

Amu: I refuse to accept that fact!

Wolfie: Then go die in your little happy emo corner!

Amu: Fine! I will! *goes to the emo corner, but unfortunately, she doesn't die*

Yaya: Yaya is not a traitor! *throws tantrum*

Julie: *not listening*

Everybody who tortures Yaya: *ignore Julie*

Ikuto: *sourly* Yes, I did... *stuffs a lot of cigarettes into his nose,ears,mouth etc* Has anyone got a lighter?

Everyone: What can we say Julie? We don't care!

Julie: *pouts and goes whines her life problems to Yaya and Katrina*

Katrina: *hits her head against the wall*

Tadase: Really? *eats the bug*

Julie: HAHA! You are such a dumbass...

Tadase: *in tears, runs to Kuukai, who was making out with Utau, who glares at Tadase, and starts chasing him with a bazooka from Akira productions*

Amu: *gulps but eats the spider and dies*

Kairi: *chokes on appearntly nothing and dies*

Yaya: Kairi? *starts crying, cries her eyes out(literally) and dies*

Amu/Ikuto: Yaya! *lightning hits them and they die*

Nagi/Rima/Kuukai/Utau: That's not normal...*trip on a wire, and they hit nails with their heads so that blood starts splurting out and they die*

Julie: Haha, suited them! *a lamp falls on her head and she dies*

Katrina: Okay, this is getting creepy...*just simply dies*

Everybody: *starts panicking and die various bloody deaths*

The last survivors(Wolfie,Akira,Byakuya and Toshiro): Okay, what the hell is going on here?

Akira: *whispers* It's Doom-chan...appearantly it got mad...and now it wants us to die...

Wolfie: But why did it get mad?

Byakuya: That's nonsense...a black mass of appearantly nothing trying to kill us? Ridiculous...(He forgot that Doom-chan tied him up) *a nail flies and hits him*

Toshiro: Holy SH-*gets consumed by a deadly time warp*

Wolfie: What are we going to do now? *gets squashed together because Doom-chan changed the pressure in the air*

Akira: *gets posessed by Doom-chan, makes her fingers bloody with the blood everywhere, then paints something on the wall, beofre slicing her stomach open with a knife*

Doom-chan: *snickers*

The blood starts glowing and says...Never underestimate DOOM! Review if you don't want to end up like them!

Konata: *walks in* Ah, I'll be here next week...*walks out*


	47. Chapter 47

Wolfie: Welcome to the not hilarious talkshow that is going to take away my boredom! I promise you bloody deaths, a new reviewer, panic, Doom-chan and a lot of other random things that pop up my mind. Can't promise you jokes though...Oh well, our star guest is Konata from Lucky Star!

Konata: *smiles*

A few half hearted claps...

Wolfie: What kind of welcome is that?

No answer...

Wolfie: *pouts* Well then, have a happy time when it finally is chapter 50! Then you will all die by the hand of Akira! *evil laugh*

Akira: You will die too...

Wolfie: No, I won't...I have made myself a safe escape plan...so I hope you guys will die a bloody death!

Konata: Why bloody?

Wolfie: No blood equals boring death.

Konata: *sweatdrops*

Akira: THE FIRST REVIEW IS FROM DANA!

_My cat bit me...So now I'm sitting in the kitchen while my hand bleeds...and bleeds...and bleeds...Evil kitty..._

_Ikuto:*randomly kicks him and runs*_

_Nagi:YOU HAVE ORANGE HAIR! *dies his hair blue*_

_Rima:Do you like Amuto or Amuhiko?_

_Utau:Tadamu or Kukamu?_

_Amu:*throws squirrel with rabies at her*_

_Tadase:Your mom is mean...*cuts all his hair off for no reason what-so-ever*_

_Kairi:I'ma cut your hair off too! *cuts all his hair off*_

_...My hand's still bleeding...It hurtsTT^TT_

Wolfie: That's because you don't like Ikuto!I like Ikuto and my cat never bites me!

Ikuto: That's because it's a calm cat and you never let her bite her. And not to mention the fact that you run away as fast as you can when it seems like she's mad at you.

Wolfie: Shut it, cat boy.

Doom-chan: *snickers*

Dana: IT'S DOOM-CHAN!

Akira: WHY DO WE CALL IT DOOM-CHAN?

Amu: MORE IMPORTANTLY,WHY DO WE YELL?

Wolfie: I CAN'T TAKE THE PRESSURE! *takes gun and shoots herself*

Akemi: YOU FREAKING MORON! YOU KNOW THAT YOU CAN'T DIE!

Julie: BUT SHE COULDN'T TAKE THE PRESSURE!

Katrina: SHUT IT! YOU AREN'T EVEN INVOLVED IN THIS TALK!

Katrina/Julie: *bicker loudly*

Nagihiko: EVERYBODY SHUT UP!

Everyone: *is quiet*

Nagihiko: Thank you...now let's start with the dares?

Everybody: Sir,yes,sir! *does the salute thing*

Dana: *kicks Ikuto and runs*

Ikuto: Why you little...DANA!*chases after her*

Konata: *stares at Ikuto* What's with him?

Wolfie: I forgot to drug him today...I think.

Amu: You think?

Wolfie: Well, the ruler of the world can't remember everything, can she?

Tadase: I'm the ruler of the world! HOHOHOHOHO!

Wolfie: Shut up,Tadase.

Tadase: Yes...

Wolfie: Anyway that reminds me...*turns to Akira* WHY THE ELL DO YOU WANT TO BE THE RULER OF THE RULER OF THE WORLD?

Akira: Can't a girl have dreams?

Wolfie: Uhh.. of this conversation...Wait before I forget, who else wants to rule the world?Cause then we can make a competition...actually...ahh whatever.I'm so bored,I'm gonna sleep...*goes off to sleep*

Dana: *dies Nagi's hair blue*

Everyone: Oh no! Nagi is an Ikuto spawn!*turn to Nami* I'm sorry for the loss of the magnificent Fujisaki Nagihiko...*pat Nami and start crying*

Nagi: Just because my hair is now the same color as Ikuto, I'm automatically an Ikuto spawn?

Everyone: Yes...*continue crying*

Nagi: And because I'm an 'Ikuto spawn' now, you have to cry?

Everyone: Yes...

Nagi: You guys are hopeless...

Dana: *through tears* Rima, do you like Amuto or Amuhiko?

Rima: What kind of question is that?

Dana: Just answer the damn question...

Rima: Amuto,why?

Dana: Oh,just asking...

Rima: Why do you ask such a pointless thing?

Nagi: Well,because you obviosuly like me Rima *smirks*

Everyone: Oh no! The blue hair dye is startong to have an effect on Nagi!

A/N: Actually...Wolfie has read too much Rimahiko fanfics lately...and guess what Nagi is like, in every single one of them? A smirking,sarcastic little bastard.

Nagi: *sarcasm* Gee, thanks...

A/N: See?

Nagi: *sighs* Let's just...continue with Dana's review please?

Dana:Utau-I mean Tadase, Tadamu or Kukamu?Consider that when you answer Tadamu, we think that you mean yourself Uta-Tadase.

Utau: *thinking and muttering* Tadamu,kukamu,tadamu,kukamu,tadamu,kukamu...

Dana: Well?

Utau: *brain gets disconnected, and she falls down*

Kuukai: Utau!

Cheesy Kutau moment that we're gonna skip...

Utau: I'm sorry,forgive me! *she runs away*

Kuukai: Utau! *dahses after her*

Akemi: Wow...that was...

Byakuya: Different?

Akemi: I was gonna say awfully cheesy, but I guess different suits too.

Dana:*throws squirrel with rabies at Amu*

Amu: AHHHH! A SQUIRREL! BLOOODY MURDERER! AHHH,IT'S TRYING TO KILL ME! AHHHH!

Dana: Has anyone realized that we're still at review number one?

Everyone: Oh...

Dana:*takes out scissors and cuts Tadase's and Kairi's hair off*

Tadase/Kairi: My hair! What have you done to my hair!

Akira:*awfully cheerful voice* If you're hand is still bleeding then cut it off!

Dana: No thank you...The next review is from Katrina!

Katrina: About fricking time!

_Kairi: Happy Birthday! (or late) *gives him 2 tickets to amusement park* Take Yaya along with you._

_Konata: Do the Hare Hare Yukai. And if you can't do it, how'd you end up dancing in the cosplay cafe?_

_TadaGAY: If I read something right, YOU ARE GAY!_

_Utau: And you glared at Tadase because. . ._

_Kukai: Making out? You're only 13!_

Kairi: Thanks? *takes the tickest and Yaya and goes to the amusement park*

Konata: *does the Hare Hare Yukai dance*

Akira/Lisa/Julie/Katrina: *start dancing along*

10 minutes and a couple of Hare Hare Yukai dances later...

Tadase: Well, Katrina-san, you're wrong. You spelled my name wrong,meaning, if you read my name,then you read wrong.

Katrina: *growls*

Wolfie: *growls back from wherever she sleeps*

Utau: How should I know why I glared at him? He obviously did something wrong, considering that I glared at him.

Wolfie: *slams the door open* Okay! Who was the idiot who hid my bubblegum?

Everyone: Uhhh..weren't you supposed to sleep?

Wolfie: That's not the matter here!Where is my gum?

Nagi: We have no idea Wolfie.

Wolfie: Oh my god! Nagi turned blue! He's an Ikuto spawn!

Nagi: *sarcasm* No really?

Wolfie: I need some gum now...where is it?

Konata: Try looking for it in the super market...

Wolfie: That's it! They were jealous that I had so much gum so they stole it!Off to the supermarket!

Akemi: I bet, the nearest supermarket will get blown up in 3..2..1..*loud BOOM! sounds*

Wolfie: *comes back with three shopping carts full of gum*

Akemi: Told you so.

Wolfie: On to the next dare!

Katrina: So Kuukai..

Kuukai: So Katrina...

Katrina: Making out? You're 13!

Kuukai: Yes and I'm dating a 16 year old girl...

Wolfie: Not to mention that the next generation is...well yeah, ruined,spoiled,doomed, you name it.

Katrina: True...so true. I mean look at Yaya!

Julie: Hey! Stop torturing Yaya!

Doom-chan: *snickers*

Konata: That black cloud over there is random *points at Doom-chan*

Dana: Guess!

Konata: What?

Dana: We're all random!

Konata: I see...

Lisa: And the next review is from Julie!

Wolfie: *eye twitches* My Julie sensors are tingling...

Kazuma: *cheerfully* My fart sensors are tingling!

_wolfie: you took the words right out of my mouth_

_katrina: *cough* stalker *cough* and Y DONT U REPLY 2 UR FRIKIN EMAILS! sing adam and asaf's (think i spelled that wrong) version of the dope song_

_dope song::_

_you're a dope_

_you're a dope_

_you're a dopey in the brain_

_you're a frickin dope_

_you're a frickin dope_

_and i will choke you with a rope!_

_amu: LOOK! I HAVE A SODA! *"accidentally" spills it on her* oops! (haha yeah right)and sing NICK's version of the dope song, it's only a little different_

_nick's version of the dope song::_

_im a dope_

_im a dope_

_im a dopey in the brain_

_im a frickin dope_

_im a frickin dope_

_and i will choke me with a rope_

_(ok i know that last line made no sense but...im just bored so...)_

_charas that wont forgive me: fine, dont, but remember the password to that room in tsukino academy, that word, always leads to great heroes and chan change lives forever_

_wolfie: hey do you have any hot sauce? (what im hungry haha jk)_

_yaya: *cough* traitor *cough* m s *more cough* (if you want to know what m s means, TOO BAD! it's for me to know and for you people to never find out, but katrina might find out...after all it IS in dope, it's another language, dont ask me, NICK made it up)_

_rima and nagi: same as the charas that wont forgive me, and seriously, HOW MUCH HAIR DO YOU HAVE? and you're not planning on growing MORE, are you? are you? I SAID ARE YOU?_

_kairi: you like to read right? here *hands sad book that makes him cry* come on let it all out, dont worry i cried when i read it too *pats shoulder*_

_yaya: you make absolutely no sense at all to me (well may b a LITTLE but not too much) and do you like gum?_

_amu: *steals potatoes and chocolate ice cream* MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_everyone: if someone dared any of you to jump into a pool of hot sauce (ALERT. ALERT. WORD ALERT.), would any of you do it?_

_wolfie: i still cant believe you live in a bucket of hot sauce. dont worry, ill get some hot sauce from somewhere else, like that fried chicken place! muahahahaha!_

_katrina: *cough* trading betraying stalker *cough* (yesterday, rememeber katrina?)_

_ikuto: if you could, would you marry a cat? oh yeah, NEKO FREAKO! (even though i like cats i wouldnt MARRY one...like you)_

_amu: pink. haired. jelly. head. and remember when i asked you about ami? i meant to say something, which was::_

_really amu, REALLY? (cdc 3 named doofus..my friend calls him that idnk y and fidnc)_

_rima: *cough* shortie *cough*_

_nagi: scream you're a crossdresser, and then later, if anyone asks you about it, act like you have no idea what they're talking about_

_amu: *hypnotizes* now you will obey my every command...uhh..wolfie can order her around for now, igtg, idwtt biiiiiiii_

Wolfie: What words?How should I put it to you Julie...to everyone...I have a confession to make.

Everyone: What is it?

Wolfie: I'm quite bad at remembering everyday things. So when I read your reviews after I have posted a chapter and you say something about it, I have no idea what you're talking about.

Julie: Oh...Katrina, why don't you reply to your e-mails?

Katrina: Considering that Wolfie is the one hosting/writing the show...I don't know why I don't answer. Perhaps I have a life?

Julie/Wolfie: *gasp*

Wolfie: That was very offensive...

Julie: Yeah!

Wolfie: only because, I have absolutely NOTHING to do in my house, that doesn't mean that I don't have a life!

Julie: Now Katrina, sing the dope song!

Katrina: you're a dope

you're a dope

you're a dopey in the brain

you're a frickin dope

you're a frickin dope

and i will choke you with a rope!

Julie: *spills Soda on Amu*

Amu: You ruined my dress! My pretty,pretty dress!

Everyone: Amu wears a dress?

Amu: *goes into the Sulking corner*

im a dope

im a dope

im a dopey in the brain

im a frickin dope

im a frickin dope

and i will choke me with a rope

Ikuto: I never knew my Amu was so depressive!

Dana: You're the depressive one!

Ikuto: I am totally not depressive!

Dana: Says the BLACK cat. C'mon, it practically screams emo.

Ikuto: That's Tadase's fault! Everything that is not as happy as him is emo, in his point of view!

Dana: Is that true Tadase?

Tadase: No...*sparkly attack*

Dana: My eyes! Soo sparkly!

Julie: *shoves Tadagay away and tells the charas her heroic line*

Charas: Tsukino academy? The word that can change lives?

Konata: Yes...it is...cosplay!

Charas: Cosplay?

Konata: Yes...*takes them with her to tell them about cosplay*

Julie: So..Wolfie, got any hot sauce?

Wolfie: Yah,sure..I have hot sauce!*shoves Julie into hot sauce*

Yaya: *hears the word traitor and throws the BIGGEST,CUTEST,FURRIEST tantrum ever!*

Akira: Furriest?

Wolfie: All thing that pop up in my mind come in...so shut up!

Julie: *repeats her herioc line* Anyway...How long id your hair? Do you plan on growing more?

Nagi/Rima: Ehh, well, I'm not sure..Maybe I'll grow it longer, maybe not...

Julie: *hands Kairi the sad book before going to the nearest wall and starting to hit herself with it*

Kairi: *reads the book,but does not cry*

Katrina: Why isn't he crying?

Akemi: Maybe Julie forgot the onions?

Julie: Of course I forgot something! *hands Kairi the onions*

Kairi: *begins to cry*

Julie: There...much better..

Byakuya: You're a horrible person...

Yaya: Yaya does make sense! And I like any kinds of sweets!

Julie: *steals Amu's potatoes and chocolate ice cream*

Amu: Noooo! My chocolate ice cream!

Wolfie: *pats her* Don't worry, you'll live...

Julie: Question for the big circle, would anyone of you jump into hot sauce?

Rima: Disgusting, no way!

Nagi/Nami: I'd rather not...

Rikai/Byakuya: *sarcasm* Of course, I would LOVE to jump into hot sauce!

Wolfie: Yah, sure, why not? It can't hurt me, can it?

Ikuto: No way!

Everybody else: *refuses, the nice way*

Wolfie: And I would love to remind you Julie, I do NOT live in the bucket of hot sauce, it's just my home/house whatever.

Katrina: I do not remember yesterday, Julie...

Julie: Whatever...*turns to Ikuto* Would you marry a cat?

Ikuto: Hmm..well..yes.

Everybody: *points at him* Perverted cosplaying cat pedophile/zoophile!

Wolfie: And we got it all on tape! *holds up camera* I can't wait to show it to Amuto's children!

Amu: *turns red* Amuto?

Wolfie: Yup, you and Ikuto...

Amu: *faints*

Julie: *growls* Now we can't get to do the next one...tch.*cough* Rima's a shortie *cough*

Rima: *glares daggers at Julie*

Julie: *glares back*Now Nagi...scream that you're a crossdresser.

Nagi: *goes out and screams IMMACROSSDRESSER! as fast as he can*

A crowd gathers around him...

Dude1: Hey, you're a crossdresser? Are you crossdressing right now?

Nagi: Huh? What are you talking about?

Dude2: You screamed you were a crossdresser...

Nagi: I never did that!

Dude1: Yes you did!

Nagi: No I didn't!

Dude1 and Nagi: *continues fighting*

Dude3: Somebody go call the mental hospital...

5 minutes later...

Mental hospital dude: I heard there was a lunatic walking around?

Dude1: Yes, this guy here!

Mental hospital dude: *grabs Nagi and leaves with him*

Nami: Nagi!Wolfie do something!

Wolfie: I'll pick him up later...

Nami: No, do something! NOW!

Wolfie: Fine..*goes outside* Hi, Brian!

Mental Hospital Dude: Oh, hi Wolfie...WAIT WOLFIE! YOU BEEPING GIRL! COME HERE SO THAT I CAN STRANGLE YOU! This was the 5th hospital you blew up! I have a wife and kids to feed you know!

Wolfie: Yeah, anyway...can I have that purple haired lunatic?

Mental Hospital Dude: Why?

Wolfie: We were playing Truth and Dare?It was part pf the dare?

Mental Hospital Dude: Fine...but don't blow up the next hospital okay?

Wolfie: Yah, sure whatever Brian...*goes back inside with Nagi*

Nami: Nagi! *huggles him*

Wolfie: Yah...now let me present you our newest reviewer! Amu drum roll please...

Hypnotized Amu: *does a drum roll on her head*

Wolfie: YokoTenshi-chan!

Yoko: *smiles*

_Yoko~_

_That was really amusing~_

_Yaya: Start running around the room, screaming for candy and whoever doesnt give it to you, hit them on the head_

_Nagihiko: Threaten people with your magical Nadeshiko Nagata_

_Tadese: Repeat after me "I am a guy who sparkles and am most definatly gay because no straight guy sparkles." (Including Edward from Twilight) And then make out with the first guy you see... that isnt from SC_

_Amu: Pretend your Bella and Tadese is Edward and start quoting Twilight (Just though it'd be interesting)_

_Wolfie: Everyone in my school is vampires. My friends and I decided. And the other middle school are werewolves. We decided one day we'll find the border or something and start yelling "Vampire land! Werewolf land! Vampire Land!..." _

_Rima: Go to a comedy club and start insulting people's jokes_

_Kairi: Go around town pretending to be a samurai._

_Ikuto: Pretend to be a cat. Use Neko Kempou(An unbeatable kung-fu style were the user starts to think their a cat from Ranma 1/2_

_Well, I think I'm done~_

Wolfie: Thank you for the compliment...I'm really wondering right now...How much have you read of this talkshow? Tell me in your review please...

Yoko: Will do...Now Yaya!

Yaya: *inhales* I WANT CANDY! GIVE ME CANDY!

Everybody: *flinch and give her candy except for Kairi, Toshiro,Tsubasa,Byakuya and Konata*

Yaya: *hits all of the mentioned people twice on the head, then goes off to munch her newly gotten candy*

Nagihiko: *charachanges with Temari* Okay, anyone who dares to disobey me will get a thousand hits with my NAGInata!

Yoko: Two of eight done~!

Tadase: I am a guy who sparkles and I am most definitely gay, because no straight guy sparkles. *kisses Tsubasa*

Akira: *flames appear* Oh Tadagay, you are most definitely a dead gay guy! *starts chasing a terrified Tadase*

Wolfie: But you know Yoko-chan? Is it the same with girls? Cause one of my seatmates, sometimes sparkles in the sun...

Yoko: I'll answer in the review...

A/N: Sorry..I have only Eclipse at my place right now..So I'll quot that one...*flips random page open*

Tadase/Edward: *temporaly saved from Akira* Did I wake you?

Amu/Bella:*turns red*No,I had a bad dream.

Tadase/Edward: Do you want to tell me about it?

To Wolfie...

Wolfie: *crying* This is soo touching...

Yoko: They are blabbering about Bella's dream...what is soo touching about it?

Wolfie: Absolutely nothing...I'm touched by the missing of touchyness.

Back to the 'couple'

Amu/Bella:Too in the morning.

Tadase/Edward: *laughing* In the morning.

Amu/Bella: What were you reading?

Tadase/Edward: Wuthering Heights.

Amu/Bella: I thought you didn't like that book.

Wolfie: *appears* Okay, that's all people... Wouldn't want to listen to a pointlessly long explanation how Edward was able to rediscover his 'humanly' feelings thanks to Bella.

Yoko: Next...*tells the whole vampire and wolf middle school thingy to Wolfie*

Wolfie: Sounds awesome...that's from the I don't know how many ways how to annoy Edward, right?

Yoko: Yup...

Wolfie: People would look at you as if you were crazy probably...

Yoko: Who cares about that?

Wolfie: Good question...

Yoko: Rima, go to a comedy club and start insulting people's jokes.

Rima: *leaves*

Half an hour later...

Rima: *comes back, beaten up*

Amu: Rima! What happened?

Rima: They...didn't like...me...insulting...their jokes. *falls into the huge pie infront of her*

Kazuma: *picks the pie up, totally not noticing Rima in it* Yum...I'm gonna have lunch now!

Kairi: *starts sneaking around town like a ninja*

Yoko: I thought I said samurai?

Wolfie: Whatever! He's trying his best...

Akemi: To hide himself.

Ikuto: *pretends to be a cat and uses Neko Kempou, but fails horribly*

Yoko: I guess my research is done. *takes out notebook and starts scribbeling* Half...cat like persons...can't...use Neko Kempou.

Wolfie: And now...

Dana: The last review for the day!

Akemi: And it's from...

Akira: LISA!

_Me: Hey Wolfie! *waves nervously* Sorry for not reviewing for a long time but I was extremely busy and um ..._

_Yori: I highly doubt saying you were busy will keep you safe from her wrath._

_Me: Right so *hides in bomb shelter covered with bullet proof glass and surrounded by a brick wall* Now then *turns on speaker* I'll explain to you why I couldn't review from in here for my safety. Now first off after my last update my computer messed up so I have to wait (and still waiting) for it to get fixed, and soon after because of the annoying thunderstorms the internet kept disconnecting. After the internet began working was when the stupid teachers kept assigning large end of the year projects and exams came up. (I still have one more) It also doesn't help when I have practice to compete in something I'll probably lose anyway._

_Risa: Don't forget the other thing-nya._

_Me: Oh yea also my dumb monkey butt older brother just came back from Hawaii for a visit and I somehow am the last one told about it. I think that it._

_Yori: Yea but I still don't think Wolfie will forgive you just yet._

_Me: I know *tosses out box* inside are a bunch of cool swords, guns, daggers, and other weapons my brother got me from the different countries he went to. You can borrow them whenever and have a couple too. So PLEASE PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE WITH ALL THE ANIME CHARACTERS IN THE WORLD FORGIVE ME! That's it then so hopefully I'll update sooner until next time. *goes into deep underground/water hiding._

_Risa: She's not gonna come out for a while is she-nya._

_Yori: Nope._

_Both: *sweatdrop*_

Wolfie: Hi Lisa...Uhh...well, can't say I'm mad at you...I'm more happy that you can review again...But who knows...I guess, when I'm over the boredom, my anger will return...So pray for your safety. Thanks for the weapons though!

Akira: Wolfie...

Wolfie: Oh yeah...YOUR BROTHER LIVES IN HAWAII! I'M SO FRICKIN JEALOUS! And good luck on the exams. You too Akira. We had only one exam this year...but...it was still nerve wrecking.

Akira: Yeah...exams suck.

Wolfie: And today's show is over! I guess...The next star guest will be...*drum roll* the characters from Twilight! Haha...we're going to have a good time next time!

Akira/Lisa/Dana/Yoko/Katrina/Julie/Akemi/Nami: Review please!


	48. Chapter 48

Wolfie: HIIIIII! IT'S TIME FOR THE TALKSHOW! Please, enjoy yourselves!

Bella: *muffled voice as if she was stuffed in a bag or something*Edward? Where are we?

Edward: *same muffled voice* I don't know...but the person who talked sure has sadistic thoughts...

Wolfie: *kicks the two bags next to her* And today we have the Twilight cast here! Say hello to Alice Cullen,Jasper Cullen, Renesmee Cullen, Carlisle Cullen,Emmet Cullen, Rosalie Cullen,Esme Cullen and Jacob Black. Oh, not to mention Jane from the Volturi!

Mentioned characters: *greet everyone politely*

Bella: We weren't mentioned.

Edward: Bella,love? You better be quiet or the person will seriously do some damage to you.

Wolfie: Not to mention Akira...or Dana...

Ikuto: Like, no offense, but I feel kind of creeped out, having to be in a talkshow with more than one half vampire...

Nagi: We all feel the same way...

Jane: Well, I can always torture you until you faint...*smiles*

Amu: *shivers run down her spine* I think I'm speaking for everyone here, when I say that being concious is better...

Jacob: Don't worry, pinky head! I can take them on!

Julie: This ought to be interesting...

Amu: *vein pops up from anger*PINKY HEAD?You son of a...I'm gonna kill with my own two hands! *charges at Jacob*

Ikuto: Me lovely Amu!

Wolfie: *grabs Amu and throws her into the next room* Oh, you can stay there until you learned your lesson!

Amu: What lesson?

Wolfie: Well, that's for me to know and you to figure out!

Edward: I don't like this show a bit...though it was awesome that the dog got yelled at.

Wolfie: Don't say that Eddy-kins! I'm sure you will come to love my show!

Edward: Eddy-kins? Why should I love your show?

Wolfie:Cause we got Lelouch!

Edward: So?

Lelouch: *walks in*

Edward: AHHHH! WHAT THE-NO, HELP ME! AHHH!

Bella:*alarmed voice* Edward?

Edward: ...

The Cullen family(or at least the part that is here): What happened to him?

Wolfie: Well...Lelouch can think of many things at the same time...

Lelouch: And Wolfie asked me to think as many sadistic deaths as I can come up with.*smiles politely* Is that a problem?

The Cullen family: No...he'll recover I guess..

Jane: Why are we even here?

Akira: We needed entertainment?

Dana: Not to mention, torture objects?

Jane: Well, I am not going to let myself tortured.

Wolfie: Why not? You're immortal anyway. You can't die unless I set you on fire..*holds up a lighter with a maniacal grin*

Lelouch: Don't even think about it.

Edward: Yeah! I'm not going to let myself get burned by a creep like you.

Wolfie: Lelouch.

Edward: AHH! NO! THE IRONY!PLEASE NO! NOT THE CIGAR! ANYTHING BUT THE CIGAR!

Akira: Hey, this seems quite fun...I wanna think of sadistic deaths too! *thinks of as many sadistic thoughts as possible*

Edward: NOOOOOOO!

Bella: Edward! Please, survive!Edward!

Dana: And while Akira is busy torturing Eddy-kins, we're going to start the first review!

Katrina: Which is from Yoko!

_How amusing~_

_Wolfie: Well, It's not as weird when girls sparkles because, for one thing, girls are supposed to be good at getting what they want. And sparkles apparentlt make you get what they want... And, I must confess, I didnt read the whole thing... I kinda skippped to the last chapter after reading the first couple or so..._

_Ikuto: Go into the spring from Ramna 1/2 where Shampoo fell in that made her a cat when she got splashed with water... I wanna see an actual Ituko kitty._

_Nagihiko: Throw baseketballs at whoever makes a silience akward._

_Tadese: Scream about how you're going to rule the world and then say you'll be QUEEN_

_Amu: Scream "Oh Yeah!" whenever someone says the words "Oh no." (My brother just did that to me... He screamed "Oh Yeah!" And I gave him a Look...)_

_Rima: Sream "11 IS THE ANSWER!" At the most random moment you can think of. (I got that Idea from my brother) Then start hitting people using juggling party and see there results. _

_Well, I think that's it_

Wolfie: I see...Well, you're a smart one Yoko-rin...Some of the chapters are so bad I wanna do suicide.

Yoko: You already did suicide in the last chapter.

Wolfie: Right...

Ikuto: *grabs random backpack* Well...I better get going! See you!*leaves*

Akemi: He'll come back in a minute or so...

Dana: Yeah...

Yoko: Good thing that I brought lots of that water with me!

Byakuya:*bored,monotone voice* Waiii...

Akemi: *gasps* Byakuya, did you make that sound?

Byakuya: Yes...

Akemi: Why? I thought you were the awesome character who would never do something like that!

Byakuya: *takes out a fat book* It says here in the script that I have to do it...

Akemi: What script?

Wolfie: *bursts out in tears* That's so mean! It's the third time already!

Ikuto: *comes back* HII! I'm back!

Awkward silence...

Nagihiko: *throws a basketball at Ikuto's head*

Ikuto: OUCH! What was that for?

Rima: 11 is the answer!

Ikuto: No it's not..Oh no, I left my fridge door open!

Amu: Oh yes! Wait...when we came here it was closed...

Yoko: We?

Awkward silence...

Nagi: *throws basketball at Yoko*

Yoko: NOT AT ME YOU LITTLE MOTHER OF A...

Tadase: I will become queen! And rule the world! *insert girly hohoho laugh here*Wait! I don't want to be queen! I want to be king!

Yoko: That's not the point here!

Tadase: What is the point then?

Yoko: That Fujisaki hit me with a basketball?

Wolfie: Maybe, but only maybe, it was because of the dare you gave him...

Yoko: Well yeah, but he wasn't supposed to throw it at me!

Lisa: Then you shouldn't have made an akward silence?

Rima: 11 is the answer! *starts throwing the pins at the Cullens*

Alice: *dodges them*

Jasper: *catches them, then throws them at Jacob*

Renesmee: *dodges them*

Carlisle: *walks to the other side of the room*

Yoko: You are so boring people...

Akemi: *sarcasm* Why thank you...

Yoko: *cheerfully* You're welcome!

Julie: *is having a lively chat with the only other half vampire known in this talkshow*

Katrina: *minding her own business*

Wolfie: *searching for another pack of gum*

Lisa: *playing tag with Akira,Toshiro,Tsubasa*

Lelouch: *torturing Edward*

Jane: *watching in amusement*

Nagi: *talking with Nami*

Amu: *trying to kill Jacob*

Ikuto: *sitting in what appearantly is that water that makes him a cat*Crap...*turns into a cat*

Yoko: *laughs* Oh my god! He looks so funny!

Ikuto: *hisses at Yoko*

Yaya: Yaya wants to pet the cat! *grabs Ikuto and hugs him really hard*

Dana: Let's just continue! Cause we've got a lot of work to do!

Wolfie: Yah!*pours hot water on Ikuto*

Ikuto: OUCH! The next review is from Dana!

Rima: 11 is the answer!

_I never said I didn't like Ikuto! Him and Utau are my favorite characters! ...'Cause they are awesome...*smiles awkwardly*_

_Tadase:You better stay away from Shugo Chara Encore chapter 4! Or I'll beat the crap out of you!_

_Nagi:YOU HAVE BLUE HAIR! ...I ran out of hair dye. Which is bad 'cause my hair needs to be re-dyed red..._

_Rima:*throws a dictionary at her* Now look up the word "word"._

_Kairi:Tell us the definition of the word "word" before Rima looks it up, and we'll see if you got it right._

_Ikuto:Sing a depressing song ._

_Twilight Characters:YOU ALL SUCK!_

_Edward and Bella:STUPID EMO VAMPIRES! *kills with whatever you use to kill vampires*_

_Jacob:STUPID EMO WEREWOLF! *kills with whatever you use to kill werewolves*_

_I hope their deaths were slow and painful...*smiles*_

Wolfie: *smirks* Somebody's in love with Ikuto!

Dana: *blushes* Am not!

Wolfie: Are too!

Dana: Am not!

Edward: Uhh...Wolfie? Can I ask you something?

Wolfie: What is it, Eddy-kins?

Edward: Can you please help us out of these bags?

Dana: NO! Now suffer! And Tadase!

Tadase: *scared* Y-Yes?

Dana: Keep away from Shugo Chara Encore chapter 4!

Tadase: Okay!

Nagi: Yes! Dana has no hairdye anymore!

Rima: Which means you will be an Ikuto spawn forever!

Nagi: NOOOOOOOO!

Rima: *snickers*

Dana: I need to redye my hair though...

Wolfie: That statement made me think...what is your natural haircolor Dana?

Dana: I'll tell you someday...Have you got a dictionary?

Wolfie: *hands dictionary* Yes, why?

Dana: So I could do this! *throws dictionary at Rima* Search up the word "word"!

Rima: *is crushed by the weight of the dictionary*Okay...*starts searching*

Kairi: a unit of language, consisting of one or more spoken sounds or their written representation, that functions as a principal carrier of meaning. Words are composed of one or more morphemes and are either the smallest units susceptible of independent use or consist of two or three such units combined under certain linking conditions, as with the loss of primary accent that distinguishes black bird from black bird. Words are usually separated by spaces in writing, and are distinguished phonologically, as by accent, in many languages.

Rima: *finally found the description* He's right...

Julie: Of course he's right! He's smart!

Katrina: And you aren't, right?

Julie: Yes! I mean no!

Ikuto: I have to sing a depressing song?Why?

Dana: Cause you are depressing!

Ikuto: I am not depressing!

Ikuto/Dana: *start bickering*

Nagi: Let's just continue...

Dana: Okay! *hits Ikuto* ALL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS SUCK!*proceeds to kill our beloved(Yeah right) Edward,Jacob and Bella*

Wolfie: Seems like Eddy-kins will never see his daughter grow up...*laughs*

All Twilight characters who did not die: *are silent in memory of those three*

Wolfie: Okay, we got through this awfully fast...the next review is from Julie!

_wolfie: you only had ONE final? LUCKY! iv got like, 11 more! (iv already taken like, five in class finals so...)_

_konata: hi!_

_yoko: hi! and welcome to the talkshow!_

_kairi: you're evil. YOU DIDNT CRY! *takes his glasses* oh wait, yes u did *gives him cooler pair of glasses*_

_wolfie: i reviewed? i thought i forgot to. weird..._

_oh and i almost forgot:: GUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!_

_everyone: what are the two MOST important things every child adn teenager needs to survive? (ill tell u the answer in another review heheh) and the only reason i told u i had detention, was b cuz i cant turn evil just like that, i start off with something small, and build up on it, so in OTHER WORDS:: (people like tadaGAY probably wouldnt get it) im evil now muahahahaha *evil laugh*_

_amu: ewwww it's amu! *goes blind at the sight of the pink haired jelly head* and sing nick's dope song, (again)everytime someone asks u your name (but when you say the choking part, say "ikuto" not "me" haha then really do it)_

_everyone: ask amu her name_

_katrina: *takes her glasses* wait a minute! you have glasses?_

_wolfie and akira: vampires cant die_

_lisa: welcome back!_

_yaya: YAYA'S A FRICKIN TRAITOR! YOU KNEW ABOUT THAT PICTURE I HAD YOU FREAKIN' MS! (if any of you figure out what ms means, dont tell anyone else, cuz you wont even live long enough to regret it...)_

_all guys: you dont have to know what ms means, and you SHOULDNT, cuz you're all stupid haha (well most of you)_

_all girls: dont even TRY to figure it out!_

_anyone who tortures yaya: you know what? who cares? torture her all you want! cuz YAYA'S A TRAITOR!_

_katrina: you're also a traitor. traitor._

_wolfie: KATRINA'S STILL STALKING YOU!_

_random person: here *gives a bunch of gum* give it to amu but dont let her eat it_

_wolfie: dont steal the gum. I NEED IT TO YOU KNOW! *sighs* fine, you can help me, BUT DONT TAKE ALL THE GUM!_

_amu: *wolfie and i tackle her* GUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!_

_wolfie: alright, lets split it, 50/50_

_yoko: *hands some gum*_

_katrina: like i dont have a life! WELL! nah, you're probably right,_

_kairi: i feel so depressed...i was left on my "parents" doorstep thirteen years ago, and i live with three "things" and NOW, i have FINALS, to ruin my summer! and oh yeah, YOU'RE EVIL! here *hands ugly wig* wear it...ummm..till ur hair grows back (or even AFTER!) still have the pic...*sighs*_

_anyone who doesnt have to take finals or has really little: LUCKY! my parents have gone crazy. ITS DRIVING ME CRAZY! IM MOVING BACK TO SPARX! *runs away screaming* wait a minute! *runs to house and grabs flying skateboard and ten pounds of gum* PEACE OUT SUCKERS!_

_everyone: IV GONE CRAZY! (no wonder im evil haha)_

_yaya: *steal all the candy yaya didnt eat yet...if she didnt eat ALL of it that is*_

_katrina: you're evil too._

_amu: amu? yer stu-upid *whips out self-made-sword to defend self* DIE, HINNAMORI! DIE! (either THAT or you could just marry tadaGAY)_

_utau: poor little boy, you need a makeover *does make over and utau comes out looking like ikuto*_

_yc gtg biiiiiiiiiiii_

Wolfie: Yes, I had one exam...next year I have three(one in estonian, one in math and I can decide what I want the third one to be)...and that's going to be pretty crazy I tell you!And Konata is not here anymore...so let's just skip that dare.

Julie:Hi and welcome to the talkshow!

Yoko: *smiles*

Julie: Moving on! *gives Kairi a cooler pair of glasses*

Yaya: Kairi-tan is so cool! *huggles him*

Kairi: *blushes furiously*

Julie: Next dare!

Wolfie: Yes you reviewed...Gum?

Julie: Gum.

Wolfie: Hmmm...The two things that teenagers need to survive is Akira and me!

Everyone else: *mumble stuff like parents,school,Nikaido-sensei,Easter,Yoruichi from Bleach, a week without sweets etc*

Julie: You will find out, whenever I bother to review again!Now Amu! Sing the dope song!

Amu: im a dope

im a dope

im a dopey in the brain

im a frickin dope

im a frickin dope

and i will choke me with a rope

Julie: *applauds* Now everyone ask her name so that she can strangle Ikuto!

Everyone: What's your name, Amu?

Doom-chan: *snickers*

Amu: *after singing and killing Ikuto 33 times in a row(Seriously, I have no idea how many of us are here)* Why did Julie have to find this show?

Julie: I correct you, why did Katrina have to find this show.

Amu: Whatever...

Julie: *takes Katrina's glasses* You have glasses?

Everybody else: Katrina has glasses?

Katrina: *snatches her glasses* Yes I have there a problem?

Everybody else: No...You look weird with glasses.

Katrina: You have never even seen my face! How can you say that I look weird with glasses?

Wolfie: I have a friend who has almost the exact name as you...she had to wear glasses for a while...that was weird.

Julie: Yeah, it is weird...and vampires can't die!

Wolfie: They can!Every decent Twilight fan would know that!

Everybody: *stares at her*

Wolfie: What? Can't I read Twilight?

Everybody: *shakes their head*

Julie: To the next dare!Welcome back Lisa.

Lisa: Thanks! Now I have to go find Toshiro...*off to her journey to find the lost Toshiro*

Yaya: Yaya is not a traitor!

Wolfie: What freaking picture are you talking about! Enlighten me people!

Julie: Whatever...Yaya's a ms...

Wolfie: OH! I figured it out! I figured out what ms means!

Julie: Well?

Wolfie: Missis! Yaya is still not married!

Everyone: Duuh! Obviously!

Julie: You got it wrong...

Wolfie: Aww...

Julie: Anybody who tries to figure it out will be locked into a cage with my DEAREST brothers who I hate.

Wolfie: Why are Katrina and Yaya traitors? And Katrina isn't stalking me, is she?

Julie: I'll tell you in my review...*hands gum to random person* Give it to Amu!

Random person: *hands it to Amu* Don't eat it!

Amu: *holds gum*

Wolfie/Julie: GUMMMMMMM! *tackle Amu, knock her out, take the gum and disappear into the wide world*

Julie: *comes back and throws some gum at Yoko*

Yoko: OUCH! Ooh, gum! *starts chewing on it happily*

Julie: *tells Kairi her sobstory and hands her a wig*

Kairi: Your story is so sad...I almost died, but my sister took care of me and I got healthy again!

SC cast: We all know that Kairi.

Julie: *does her crazy stuff before leaving*

Ikuto: Now that you think of...

Akira: Wolfie is still out there with a lot of gum, isn't she?

Lisa: *shrugs* She'll live.

Dana: The next review is from Katrina!

_I actually read this chapter on Saturday, but didn't get a chance to review, and ws busy Sunday, so I'm reviewing now._

_Yaya: Repeat after me: "Yaya is NOT a traitor"_

_Tadase: Crossdress for the rest of the chapter._

_Amu: Sing the "You're a Dope" song._

_Tadase: Sing the "I'm a Dope" song, but instead of saying "me" say "everybody else in this talkshow"_

_Wolfie: Don't be so lazy, copy and paste the song lyrics from Julie's review._

_Nagi: What would you look like in glasses *shoves glasses on him*_

_Rima + Nami: Reactions._

_Yaya: Wear black for the rest of the chapter._

_Ikuto: Wear pink for the rest of the chapter._

_Edward + Jacob: Are you surprised that Julie and Wolfie aren't enemies or anything like that?_

_I've rean ou of ideas! NOT!_

_Julie: I do have finals._

_Amu: Wear something that you normally wouldn't wear. I got it! Wear something REALLy REALLY FRILLY._

_Kairi: STALKER! Just kidding!_

_Julie: I thought you told me you were part vampire part werewolf... no wait, that was Nick._

_The rest of the co-hosts: If you don't knkow, Nick is a character Julie made up._

_DONE! For real this time._

Rima: 11 is the answer!

Katrina: Yaya, re-

Rima: 11 is the answer!

Katrina: Yes, very funny. Now Yaya, repeat af-

Rima: 11 is the answer!

Katrina: Ha ha. Yaya, repeat after m-

Rima: 11 IS THE ANSWER!

Katrina: *eyes twitches in annoyance*

Rima: *throws a pin at her*

Katrina: THAT'S IT! YOU'RE COMING WITH ME! *drags Rima off*

After a few minutes...

Katrina: *comes back* Now, Yaya repeat after me: Yaya is not a traitor.

Yaya: Yaya is not a traitor.

Katrina: *pats her* Good...*hands Tadase a long blonde wig and girl clothes*Crossdress!

Tadase: *does as told*

Katrina: Amu, sing the dope song!

Amu:you're a dope

you're a dope

you're a dopey in the brain

you're a frickin dope

you're a frickin dope

and i will choke you with a rope!

Everybody: *feel very offended*

Tadase:im a dope

im a dope

im a dopey in the brain

im a frickin dope

im a frickin dope

and i will choke everyone else in this talkshow with a rope

Everybody: *feel even more offended so they beat up Tadase*

Wolfie: I did as told..I copied them from her review!

Katrina: *shoves glasses on Nagi's nose*

Rima/Nami: *sparkly eyes* KYAA! So cool!

Yaya: *dresses in black* Yaya doesn't like black!

Ikuto: *dresses in pink*Ikuto doesn't like pink!

Everybody: *start laughing*

Ikuto: *gets bright red*

Edward/Jacob: No we were not surprised.

Bella: Yeah, how could they? I mean, a certain werewolf *glares at Jacob* imprinted on my daughter!

Akira/Wolfie: *laugh at Bella*

Julie: So what if you have finals! I have finals!

Katrina: Whatever..Amu, wear this*throws her a really,really,REALLY FRILLY dress, bright pink and all*

Amu: *turns red* W-what? I will never wear something like that!

Katrina: *looks at her watch* Never is over, now put on that dress.

Amu: No.

Katrina: You will do it eventually.

Amu: No.

Katrina: Yes, you will.

Amu:Okay fine...

After a few minutes...

Amu: I LOVE THIS DRESS!

Katrina: Told you so.

Amu: No, you said I would wear it.

Katrina: That's practically the same...

Akira: Time's up, Katrina's dares are over.

Tsubasa: And now it's time for Akira's review!

_*grins evilly that even Doom-chan shivers a little in fear* Hello everyone...-glares Tadagay and Edward- and sparkly gay bastards..._

_DARES! (BUAHAHAHA!)_

_Yoko-chan: as newbie you get to decide whether we 1) maim Tadase, or 2) blow him up into amillion little pieces and feed the leftovers to my army of rabid squirrels._

_Wolfie: Have u read all the books?_

_Lisa: can u bring Queenie one day?_

_3mmet: *tackles* KYAAA! U are so cool! KYAA!_

_RIMA: I FOUND YOUR REAL MOM! *points to Rosalie* _

_Alice: *glomps* SO KAWAII!_

_Jazzy: *STARE* Hey, look this!_

_Tadagay: *'accidently' cuts his arm* anyone try to save him and i will burn you after ripping your corpse to shreds..._

_Jacob: *dreamy eyed look!* KYAAAAA! JAKE! *glomps*_

_Edward: ...sparkling gay assed bastard...*catapults him to THE ISLAND*_

_CO-HOSTS/ WOLFIE: *dracula voice* Prepare yourselves for ze most terrifying chapter of jor lives...BUUAHAHAHA! CHAPTER 50 IS ALMOST HERE! -cackles insanely-_

_Akira: BUAHAHAHAHA!_

Wolfie: Doom-chan was scared...RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! 2012 DECIDED TO ARRIVE A TAD TOO EARLY!

Akira: *whacks Wolfie's head* Shut up! You'll scare away my toture obje-I mean underlin-I mean the guests.

Everyone: *sweatdrop*

Yoko: Let's blow him into a million pieces!

Akira: Okay! *blows Tadase up*

Wolfie: C'mon Akira! You made the carpet dirty!

Akira: No worries! *sends army of rabid squirrels to clean up aka eat Tadase*

Wolfie: Wow! It's so clean!

Akira: Of course! The rabid squirrel cleaning service is the best in town!

Wolfie: Warning! The army of rabid squirrels cleaning service contains real rabid note that they may eat a finger or two of your 5 or 3 year old child. In case of problems, please turn to the pharmacist in case of problems or side effects.

Ikuto: What is this, an advertising talkshow?

Wolfie: Yes!And yes Akira, I have read all of the books...except Midnight Sun...but it isn't gonna be published anyway so...no worries!

Lisa: Yes, no, maybe...I don't know?

Emmet: *after getting glomped by Akira* Uhh...thanks I guess?

Tsubasa: *jealous*

Rima/Rosalie: *very offended* Excuse me?

Wolfie: Want to hear a blonde joke?

Rima/Rosalie: What? NO!

Wolfie: Fine, geez, you didn't have to be so mean you know...

Akira: *glomps Alice*

Alice: *has forseen it so she's perfectly fine with it.

Jasper: okay...*stares at Akira*

Akira: *cuts Tadase's arm off*

Jasper: *twitches*

Alice: *puts her hand on him* You'll be fine Jasper, just fine...

Akira: *glomps Jacob*

Jacob: *smugly* See Edward? I have more fans than you do...

Edward: No you haven't.

Jacob: Yes I do!

Wolfie: Actually...Harry Potter has the most fans.

Harry Potter: Yes! I WIN!

Wolfie: Crawl back into your hole Potter...

Harry Potter: Yes boss...*leaves*

Akira: *catapults Edward to THE ISLAND and snickers as she hears his screams of pain,agony,despair, his blood(poison?) dripping, his flesh ripping etc*

Co-hosts: Not really that scared...

Wolfie: As I said, I have an escape plan ready.

Akira: Mind telling me about it?

Wolfie: No...not until chapter 50, when I am hundred precent gone.

Akira: *growls*

Akemi: The next review is from Lisa!

_Me: Hey Wolfie! Now then I-_

_Yori: Can we just cut the small talk and get straight to the dares._

_Me: But-_

_Yori: NOW!_

_Me: Fine! *mutters insults*_

_Amu&Ikuto: Man I can't believed you guys divorced even after I sent you to vegas (I know I'm late) How much longer do you guys have before you can have contact with eachother? I forgot._

_Utau: Hmm... I know sing it's raining men!_

_Kukai: You join her. (secrectly filming to post on youtube)_

_Rima: I hate you stupid Barbie midget. (flings her into an annoying barbie universe)_

_Nagi: I also want you to sing. But the song "Dude looks like a lady" instead. It totally fits you._

_Kairi: Here *hands tickets* It's to tour a chocolate factory. Be careful not to fall in a batch of chocolate and get eaten._

_Yaya: Since you'll probably get diabetes after this here. *hands a bunch of needles* These are insilation or something like that. You give yourself a shot if your blood pressure is too high._

_Edward: *smiles evily* You stupid excuse for a vampire Nosferatu is way better than you! Die! *torches with flamethrower* I swear your just a male barbie!_

_Tadagay: That goes for you too! *torches* except about the whole vampire thing of course._

_Jacab: Kyaaa! Now turn into wolf form! YAY! *glomps* I love wolves! I have a wolf collection you know you just might end up being part of it!_

_Me:Well I'm done._

_Yori: Good. Wait I wanted to ask why is your hair now pink and blue?_

_Me: Akira dyed it._

_Risa: Why-nya?_

_Me: Well she said I'm Amu and Ikuto's kid from the future and her future self sent be back here to be raised instead._

_Yori: ...WTH!_

_Risa: O.o_

_Me: And it doesn't help when my brother says I'm adopted anyways until next time. Bye!_

Amu/Ikuto: Uhhh...we don't know either...but let's just say it's over?

Lisa: Deal...Now, sing Utau, sing!

Utau/Kuukai:**Hi - Hi! We're your Weather Girls - Ah-huh -**  
**And have we got news for you - You better listen!**  
**Get ready, all you lonely girls**  
**and leave those umbrellas at home. - Alright! -**

**Humidity is rising - Barometer's getting low**  
**According to all sources, the street's the place to go**  
**Cause tonight for the first time**  
**Just about half-past ten**  
**For the first time in history**  
**It's gonna start raining men.**

**It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men! Amen!**  
**I'm gonna go out to run and let myself get**  
**Absolutely soaking wet!**  
**It's Raining Men! Hallelujah!**  
**It's Raining Men! Every Specimen!**  
**Tall, blonde, dark and lean**  
**Rough and tough and strong and mean**

**God bless Mother Nature, she's a single woman too**  
**She took off to heaven and she did what she had to do**  
**She taught every angel to rearrange the sky**  
**So that each and every woman could find her perfect guy**  
**It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men! Amen!**  
**It's Raining Men! Hallelujah!**  
**It's Raining Men! Ame-nnnn!**

**I feel stormy weather / Moving in about to begin**  
**Hear the thunder / Don't you lose your head**  
**Rip off the roof and stay in bed**

**God bless Mother Nature, she's a single woman too**  
**She took off to heaven and she did what she had to do**  
**She taught every angel to rearrange the sky**  
**So that each and every woman could find her perfect guy**  
**It's Raining Men! Yeah!**

**Humidity is rising - Barometer's getting low**  
**According to all sources, the street's the place to go**  
**Cause tonight for the first time**  
**Just about half-past ten**  
**For the first time in history**  
**It's gonna start raining men.**

**It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men! Amen!**  
**It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men!**

Lisa: *claps loudly* That was magnificent!*blasts Rima off to another universe* For your information, the song is soo going on youtube!

Nagi: Is my song also going on youtube? *fidgets nervously*

Lisa: No.

Nagi: Good...

**(That, that) Dude looks like a lady**  
**(That, that) Dude looks like a lady**  
**(That, that) Dude looks like a lady**  
**(That, that) Dude looks like a lady**

**Cruised into a bar on the shore**  
**Her picture graced the grime on the door**  
**She a long lost love at first bite**  
**Baby maybe you're wrong, but you know it's all right**  
**That's right**  
**Steven tyler made these corrections and I made the best comment down below thank you **

**-Steven Tyler**

**(That, that)**  
**(That, that)**

**Backstage we're having the time**  
**Of our lives until somebody say**  
**Forgive me if I seem out of line**  
**Then she whipped out her gun**  
**And tried to blow me away**

**(That, that) Dude looks like a lady**  
**(That, that) Dude looks like a lady**  
**(That, that) Dude looks like a lady**  
**(That, that) Dude looks like a lady**

**So never judge a book by it's cover**  
**Or who you're going to love by your lover**  
**Love put me wise to her love in disguise**  
**She had the body of a venus**  
**Lord imagine my surprise**

**(That, that) Dude looks like a lady**  
**(That, that) Dude looks like a lady**  
**(That, that) Dude looks like a lady**  
**(That, that) Dude looks like a lady**

**Baby let me follow you down**  
**Let me take a peek dear**  
**Baby let me follow you down**  
**Do me, do me, do me all night**  
**Baby let me follow you down**  
**Turn the other cheek dear**  
**Baby let me follow you down**  
**Do me, do me, do me, do me**

**(Guitar solo) **

**Ooh what a funky lady**  
**She like it, like it, like it, like that,**  
**Ooh he was a lady**

**(That, that) Dude looks like a lady**  
**(That, that) Dude looks like a lady**  
**(That, that) Dude looks like a lady**  
**(That, that) Dude looks like a lady**  
**(That, that) Dude looks like a lady**  
**(That, that) Dude looks like a lady**  
**(That, that) Dude looks like a lady**  
**(That, that) Dude looks like a lady**

**Dude, dude, dude, dude looks like a lady**  
**Dude, dude, dude, dude looks like a lady**  
**Dude, dude, dude, dude looks like a lady**  
**Dude, dude, dude, dude looks like a lady**

**(That that) ya ya ya yya ya yya ya chit chit yaow**

**(That, that)**  
**(That, that)**  
**[Repeat and fade]**

Lisa: Yet another magnificent song!*hands Kairi tickets for the chocolate factory visit* Have fun!

Kairi: Thanks...*leaves*

Yaya: *takes the needles* I understand...even though I am scared of the needles...

Edward: *suffers in the flames*

Tadase: *suffers even more*

Lisa: *laughs evilly*

Jacob: *turns into a wolf, gets glomped by Lisa, Akira and Wolfie, sweatdrops when he hears Lisa's statement and then runs away, the three following*

Alice: That mutt sure is popular...

Carlisle: Yes, he is. But he's a nice boy.

Jasper: *reads from paper* The next review is from a new one called Fatesakura!

_Wolfie-sama! I love your talkshows! Can I be your guest? Can be your younger sister? I am only thirteen and my name is Hoshina!_

_Here are the dares:_

_Ikuto-I heard that cats hate water...so...*evil grin*...let Amu dump him into a swimming pool..._

_Amu-Dump that cat into the swimming pool and I'll give you every picture of the characters in SC that you want..._

_Rima-Repeat what I say:"Hi, my name is Mashiro Rima and I am an idiot that likes gag mangas which is a stupid hobby!"_

_Nagihiko-Beat Rima up and can you please you date with me?_

_Kukai-Take a picture of Utau naked..._

_Tadagay-Say this:"Ikuto-sama! I love you!" and this:"Wolfie-sama! You are my Kami-sama! I can't live without you!"_

_Utau-Wear bikini for the rest of the show..._

_Yaya-Kiss every character on the lips!(including the girls!)_

_Kairi-Eat 10 pounds of sweet in front of Yaya and let Yaya kill you_

_That's all! Please update faster Wolfie-sama!_

_By,_

_Mizuki Hoshina, Wolfie-sama's fan_

Wolfie: *pokes head out* Hah? Sure you can be a guest. And you can be my younger sister. So, we're gonna call you Mizuki or Hoshina.

Hoshina: Hai!

Amu: *dumps Ikuto into a pool*

Ikuto: AHH! I can't swim!

Amu: Sorry Ikuto...I had to do it!

Ikuto: Never mind that! I can't swim I'm drowning!

Amu: Are you really sure that you'll forgive me? I will never forgive myself...

Ikuto: *drowns*

Hoshina: Oopsie...

Rima: Hi my name is Mashiro Rima and I am an idiot that likes gag mangas whihc is a stupid hobby! Hey wait! It is not stupid! And the sentence was gramatically incorrect!

Hoshina: Beat her up Nagi and can you please date me?

Nagi: Sorry, Rima-chan...and about the dating thing...Considering that Nami hasn't reviewed since...

Wolfie: Forever.

Nagi: Yes, I am not sure if I can say yes or no.

Wolfie: I'll confirm if she's ever gonna review or not.

Utau: *reads the next dare* WHAT?

Kuukai: *blushes blood red* I can't possibly do that.

Hoshina: Too bad, do it!

Leaves with Utau and after a while...

Utau: *comes back*

Akemi: What happened to Kuukai?

Utau: He's dying...from nosebleed I think...

Tadase: Ikuto-sama, I love you!

Ikuto: *still dead*

Wolfie: I'll take that as a no for you...

Tadase: Wolfie-sama! You are my Kami-sama!I can't live wiothout you!

Wolfie: Well duuh...I'm the creator if this talkshow...I am the god of gods while the co-hosts are midget gods. Cause without me, Tadase would not live,Ikuto would not be dead yet, Yoko wouldn't have gotten hit with a basketball, Kuukai wouldn't be dying of a nosebleed now, and Doom-chan wouldn't have killed us in many different brutal ways.

Utau: *sighs but wears the bikini*

Wolfie: And our show suddenly got thirty more viewers! Is what I would want to say, but it's Utau we're talking about.

Utau: What are you trying to say with that?

Wolfie: You're blonde, Utau, blonde.

Utau: *gets really mad and punches accidentally Kuukai, who had come in at this very same second*

Yaya: Eww! Wouldn't that make me lesbian?

Wolfie: Hell no, I won't let Yaya kiss me and Lelouch!

Akira: Same goes for me and Tsubasa!

Everybody: Same goes for us all!

Hoshina: *pouts*

Wolfie: Sorry, but...Yaya may kiss Rima! *makes them kiss*

Rima: Uhhh...WOLFIE!

Yaya: *after seeing Kairi munching so much chocolate* KAIRI!

Rima/Yaya: YOU ARE SO DEAD!

Kairi/Wolfie: Hai,hai, I'm kind of busy right now.

Rima/Yaya: Oh...sorry.

Wolfie: About your request updating faster...I might, just might make it faster...we'll and Akira, I have a favor to ask.

Akira: Hmm?

Wolfie: That one dare you wanted somebody of us do in Why are they here? The ice-cream one...please write it yourself. I am just not able to do so...send it to me when you're done okay? And I read Unolai's story even though I have no idea what happens in Yu Yu Hakusho and I realized that your mind is...a very,very,very dangerous place I could get lost/killed in. Oh yeah one more review is still there. It's also from Hoshina.

_Wolfie-sama? Its Hoshina-chan again...Can you put Kashino and Ichigo from Yumeiro Pattisiere into ur talkshow? Let it be a little bit fluffy... One more thing, NO HANABUSA SATSUKI!_

Wolfie: Sure I can put them in! I have watched the show so there's no problem with WHY CAN'T HANABUSA BE THERE! I MEAN OKAY HE'S A NARCISSIST LIKE I AND NAGIHIKO ARE BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN HE'S NOT AS GOOD AS EVERYONE!

Nagi: Who are you calling a narcissist?

Wolfie: Me and you?

Nagi: That's really mean you know.

Wolfie: Whatever, the next starguests are going to be Ichigo and Kashino from Yumeiro Patissierre! See you next Saturday, maybe even sooner! BYE! Oh and chapter 50 is arriving in the next two weeks!

Akira: Beware! *evil laugh*


	49. Chapter 49

Wolfie: Hi! It's time for my talkshow again!Sorry, I haven't been able to update, I had lots of things to do(and there's still more) but let's forget it for now! Today, our star guests are Ichigo and Kashino from Yumeiro Patissierre!

Ichigo: Hi everyone! I hope you're doing well?

Kashino: *eye twitching* Amano...why are we here?

Ichigo: Because Wolfie-san invited us! It's rude to refuse!

Kashino: Amano, haven't you heard of the rumors?

Ichigo/Wolfie: Rumors...?

Kashino: L from Death Note told me...

Edward: *comes out of the closet* HELP ME! SPARE ME! MOMMA?IS THAT YOU? DOES THAT MEAN I'M GOING TO DIE? I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I HAVE A KID AND A WIFE!

Akira: *shoves him back into the closet*SHUT IT, SPARKLEPIRE!*turns to Ichigo and Kashino* So what about the rumors?

Kashino: *paled* No, nothing...Who was that?

Hoshina: Oh that was one of the last star guests, why?

Kashino: Amano, let's leave.

Ichigo: Huh? Why?

Kashino: Let's just leave.

Wolfie: That's just rude Kashino-kun...*smirks evilly*Unless you want the same kind of treatment?

Kashino: F-F-fine, I'll stay.

Wolfie: *claps* Yay! And now while we're anyways in such a fun mood, let's start with Katrina's review!

_Can I host the talkshow on July 24? (since my birthday is on July 20)_

_Tadase: Do not associate with Amu for the next 7 chapters._

_Ikuto: Associate with Amu all you want for this chapter._

_Kukai & Utau: Go on a date at the beach._

_Nagihiko & Rima: Just friends?_

_Dia & Miki: Kiseki or Yoru?_

Wolfie: Well, there is a couple of facts speaking against this. First, I'm going into a summer camp on the 12th and come back at the 18th...and then on the 20th I'm going to Germany and come back on the 26th, which means I pretty much can't update until then. How about I'll try to make chapter 50 and 51 as fast as possible after I have come back?

Katrina:I'll answer in the review.

Wolfie: Yay!Now, since Tadase hasn't assoiated with Amu since...uhhhh...forever, he'll probably won't miss anyways if the reader wants it like that, then it will be like since I've anyways lost count, Ikuto is already allowed to talk to Amu.

Ikuto: *hugging Amu to death*

Kuukai/Utau: Wow...I never knew that reviewers could be kind to us.

Katrina: What's that supposed to mean?

Kuukai/Utau:...Nothing...*leave for the beach*

Katrina: You just called me fat, didn't you?

Julie: Wow, where did that come from?

Katrina: You just called me fat, didn't you?

Julie: No I, didn't...

Katrina: I knew it!You called me-

Rima: 11 is the answer!

Katrina: What the-?

Nagi: She forgot to take her pills today...

Katrina: Oh...Are you friends with Rima?Knowing about her pills and all?

Julie: And since when does Rima take pills?

Nagi: Well, if you'd be in this talkshow, you would need pills too. And yes, me and Rima are friends.

Katrina: Nothing else?

Nagi: Nope...

Wolfie: Admit it! They're relationship is boring!

Katrina: No, never!

Toshiro: Somehow, this reminds me of an soap opera...a spanish one.

Akira/Lisa: It would be a spanish one if it would turn out that Amu, who is having memory loss from being too much away from Ikuto, was actually the daughter of the second cousin from Tadase's uncle Tsukasa, making Tadase and Amu blood related. And that Rima would be pregnant from Nagihiko, Amu's ex-boyfriend who has sworn to kill Ikuto, his worst enemy.

Rima: *eye twitches* What kind of sopa opera is that?

Lisa/Akira: A spanish one, duh.

Katrina: Let's just continue...so Dia,Miki...Kiseki or Yoru?

Dia/Miki: Yoru...

Kiseki: *shocked* Why?

Dia/Miki: Cause Yoru isn't as annoying as you.

Yoru: *laughs* Haha, serves you right Kiseki!

Kiseki: Dude, they called you annoying too.

Yoru: *turned into stone*

Katrina: *shoves the charas away* The next review is from Dana!

_Yay! Chapter 50! *randomly claps* ...Or should I be afraid? ...*thinks* ...I'm not sure-And my natural hair color is a really, really, dark brown just so you know..._

_All Shugo Chara Characters:I CREATED YOU ALL ON SIMS 2! ...The crappy Ps2 version..._

_Tadase:I didn't make a Sim version of you though. You're weird...The bad, annoying kinda' weird__._

_Ikuto:You look retarded in Sim form. *snickers*_

_Amu:You puked and died after eating the food Utau cooked._

_And now I'll stop talking about the Shugo Chara Sims! ...To the dares! *dramatic superhero pose*_

_Kukai:Jump off a random cliff repeatedly for 8 hours!_

_Utau:Here's a brick. Throw it at anybody you want to._

_Ikuto:I'm gonna' stop calling you Mr. Depressing just 'cause it's getting boring... Maybe I'll hit you with this hammer instead... *hits Ikuto with random hammer*_

_Tadase:You are not awesome, so don't try and tell yourself that you are. That means don't say you're the king of the world._

_Amu:How come you don't have a Chara that's super smart? You have one for everything else!_

_Rima:Who's do you like better, Nadeshiko or Nagihiko?_

_Yaya:Who's your best friend in the show? I could never figure that out..._

_My dares are over. Enjoy them...Or not...You probably won't. *grins*_

Wolfie: Sorry, this one doesn't count as chapter 50...or else I wouldn't be here and somebody would scream we're doomed...

Akira: *sighs dreamily* I can't wait for it...

SC: We can...so please, let's wait for it until the end of the world...

Akira: No can do...So prepare for your death...MWAHAHAHAHA!

Dana: I think I just saw lightning...Must've been my imagination...*turns to Tadase* You're weird!

Tadase: *looks at her with lost puppy eyes* Why am I weird?

Dana: Because of that look you make!Oh,and Ikuto...

Ikuto: I DO NOT LOOK RETARDED!

Dana: *snickers* You haven't seen yourself on Sims2 yet...

Ikuto: I don't care...I never, never look retarded.

Suddenly a film starts where you show Ikuto getting hit by Dana in slowmotions(15 epic retarded looks)

Ikuto: I did not see that! I did not see that!

Dana: *laughs* You're too much in denial.

Ikuto: Am not.

Amu: Um, Ikuto? You did it again...

Ikuto: Whose side are you on?

Amu: The truth?

Ikuto: Well, my dear Amu, they're lying!

Amu: Oh...

Dana: Gullible pink head...

Amu: Oh no you didn't!

Dana: Oh yes I did...By the way Amu...you puked and died after eating the food Utau cooked for you...

Amu: *throws horrofied glance at Utau*

Dana: Now let's continue with the dares!Kuukai, start jumping off a cliff!

Kuukai: *gulps but does as told*

Dana:Now, Utau, here's the brick.*hands brick to Utau, crosses fingers and starts chanting* Please Ikuto,please Ikuto,please Ikuto.

Ikuto: *heard that* Why me?

Utau: SHUT IT! *throws brick at Ikuto*

Dana: Yes...Good girl!

Kashino: Uhh...what's wrong with her?

Dana: Oh, she hasn't been to her psychopath(therapist) yet.

Wolfie: I prefer the expression"the person who listens to Utau's stupid emo problems and totally influences her."

Dana: Here you go. *hands Utau to Wolfie*

Utau: Did you say my problems were stupid and emo?

Wolfie: Of course not my darling, now sit down, have an relaxing tea and start telling me what's wrong. You don't mind if I put the music on, do you?

Utau: Sure, go ahead.

Wolfie: *puts the radio on*

Kashino: Is it me or does that music sound like, kill everyone in sight except the co-hosts?

Wolfie: Of course not darling, just sit down and relax.

Kashino: *gulps* This is getting weirder and weirder...

Dana: *hits Ikuto with hammer*

Ikuto: *rubs his head* What was that for?

Dana: At least you're not being called right?

Ikuto: Well yeah,*gets hit again*STOP THAT!

Dana: Why? It's fun to do so.

Ikuto: Well at least I'm awesome...

Dana: *starts lecturing him and Tadase about how they are not awesome*

Hoshina: We'll just continue...

Yoko: So, why don't you have a super smart chara, Amu?

Wolfie/Akira/Lisa: *start laughing*

Amu: I don't know why I have one...

Wolfie/Lisa/Akira: You're just too pink to wish for one...

Amu: You're doing it again! Judging people because of their hair color...

Wolfie: *shruggs* I have those days where I'm being racist on you too you know.

Amu: You have them always!

Wolfie: I do? Must've become a habit then...Whatever, go save Ikuto before Dana starts hitting him again...pink head!

Amu: *obviously angry, but does as told*

Lisa: So, Rima, who do you like more, Nadeshiko or Nagihiko?

Rima: Nadeshiko.

Dana: Why Nadeshiko?

Rima: Because I can call the police and say a boy dressed as girl is harrassing me.

Nagihiko: *sweatdrops* I never knew you were so evil...

Rima: I got tired of being pushed around, so I joined the dark side *shows them the cookie mark on her arm*

Dana: Aren't you a tad too blonde for that?

Rima: For your information, I have the hair color called dirty blonde...

Yoko: *shrugs* I guess that will do...

Co-hosts: Welcome to the dark side, Rima!

Rima: *smirks* I knew it was the right decision...

Wolfie: So, let's get into the right tracks...Who's your best friend, Yaya?

Everybody: *stare at Yaya*

Yaya: *thinking deeply* Hmmmm...Everybody is my best friend!

Katrina: I knew that she would answer like that...

Julie: Who didn't?

Akira: Well, the dares are over, so the next review is from Yoko!

_Ehehehe~ So amusing... I love werewolves because they're fluffy and I like fluffy things.._

_Ikuto: Here's my cat's food. Eat it... Oh, and she's a really evil chibi white monster so she'll probably try and kill you afterwords... Go get him Snowwhite!(My cats name, its kinda clinche, especailly considering our dog's name is Snowball..)_

_Tadese: Drown in my stuffed animals! Ahahaha! Oh, i've probably collected enough stuffed animals to fill a pool.. Especailly if you count the ones my brother had but doesnt really use so he couldnt really care if i did something to them... Wait! Dont touch my foxes! (Grabs fox stuffed animals and pushed him in) Ahahahaha! Ahahahaha! AhAhaHAHAHA! Great, now I'm laughing like the weirdo._

_Amu: Turn on the TV. Pretend to be the first anime character who appears onstage_

_Utau: You're the japenese verson of Hannah Monatana. Say it!_

_Everyone: Thanks for welcoming me~_

_Wolfie: I wanna be a werewolf... I'll give you gum if you tell me how! No, wait... I wanna be a werefox... Or a shifter...(starts musing) Okay, If you can tun me into somekind or were or a shifter (Someone who can transform into an animal at will) I'll give you my brother's game. (I dont have any)_

Wolfie: Yup, fluffy things are good things...Well, now let's start the dares!

Ikuto: *munches the catfood happily until a white stealth ninja kitten slaps him* Hey!

Snowwhite: *hisses at him*

Ikuto: Okay, okay I get it...

Snowwhite: *hisses some more*

Ikuto: *pales* You what? *spits the cat food out* Gross!

Snowwhite: *grbs the bowl and goes away*

Ichigo: *sparkly eyes* Did that boy talk to the cat just now?

Kashino: Yeah...and he ate cat food*shudders in disgust*

Wolfie: Hey! Dry cat food is edible!

Kashino: *gives her the most weirded out look possible*

Yoko: Let's continue~! *holding her fox plushies in her hand, while laughing evilly as Tadase drowns, and drowns*

Amu: *turns on the TV* Oh no...not this anime!

Akira: What is it? *sees the anime and smiles evilly*

Amu: *goes into the dresser room and comes back as...Mihuru from The melanholy of Suzumiya Haruhi*Annoo...How long do I have to be in this costume?

Yoko: Oh well...I'll tell you when you can stop.*gets distracted by her cute plushie foxes*

Amu: *starts serving tea for everyone*

Yoko: Now Utau, say the magic words.

Utau: Japan No speakee?(Pun from Arakawa Under the Bridge)

Yoko: No. Say it!

Utau:*mumbles* I'm the japanese version of Hannah Montana.

Yoko: Out loud. Say it!

Utau: I'm the japanese version of Hannah Montana.

Yoko: Good girl!

Kuukai: Ummm...How long do I have to jump down from this cliff? It's getting kind of boring you know...

Yoko: *ignores Kuukai* Thanks for welcoming me.

Co-hosts: You're welcome...

Yoko: Now, Wolfie! Make me into a werefox or a shifter or you'll never see the gum again!

Wolfie: What? NO! Everything but the gum. BUT THE GUM! I need it! I'm a chewing addict...I'll die if I don't get gum.

Yoko: Then make me into some kind of werefox or shifter.

Wolfie: Okay...*dumps wet fox over her* Done.

Yoko: That's it?

Wolfie: Yeah, or do you want him to bite you or something?

Yoko: But am I really a werefox?

Wolfie: Yah, sure...about the phasing when it's full moon...That's complete rubbish. You might phase on the day(as in the date) you were born, the day you're going to die,phase every night in your sleep, not realizing you actually phased, or phase on the day, maybe you'll get just a mild nosebleed. We'll see...

Yoko: Oh, okay...

Wolfie: The date is now, pretty much up to you...

Yoko: Oh look! The dares are done...

Julie: Which means...

Katrina: We're going to announce the next review...

Dana: Which is...

Lisa: From...

Akira:Hoshina!

_Wolfie-nee-sama! I love you! Thanks for inviting Kahino and Ichigo to your talkshow! You can add that Satsuki to make Kashino jealous..._

_Nee-sama! I brought some special guest!Drum roll please, Jun. These are my friends! We are from the school band! We got two bands! One is the girls' band aka my band and I'm the leader! Another one is The boys' band aka my boyfriend's band. We make charity concerts for some of the poor!_

_Here's Kaze no Yuki aka my band:_

_Hoshina aka me-Leader+singer_

_Mina-My twin sister(she's younger than me),Drummer+Singer(She's a sugarholic and hyper just like Yaya...), One more thing! Stay back! She got a boyfriend already!_

_Reina-Big sister(Not my twin!), She's singer like me! Also got a boyfriend..._

_Yuko-Violin(If need it) and guitarist_

_Rin-Pianist and drummer if Mina need to sing_

_Sofia-Guitarist(She's the only girl from American)_

_Hikari-Singer+back up guitarist, pianist and drummer_

_The boys' band aka Yoru no Yuki:_

_Jun-Leader+singer+my boyfriend, so stay back girls!_

_Jen-+Singer+Mina's boyfriend_

_Ken-Reina's boyfriend+singer+guitarist_

_Takashi-Guitarist, We are trying to pair him up with Sofia_

_Kaoru-Same as Yuko, Rin's brother, trying to pair him up with Yuko..._

_Takumi-Same as Rin,Rin's soon be husband+Sofia's soon be brother in law, bcuz Takumi is Takashi's big brother_

_Takeru-same as Hikari, they are dating..._

_Nee-sama, I'm going to tell you this bcuz...JUN! DRUM ROLL YOU IDIOT!*Jun unwillingly hit the drum* Hoshiru(Name of the two bands when they are perfoming together) is going to join your talkshow from now on and you can dare them! Remember to torture the boys to death especialy Jun *Smiles innocently*_

_Mina:Don't get fooled by her innocent smile...If she is smiling innocently, run for your lives..._

_Here are the dares:_

_Nagi-Kiss me please...*puppy dog face*(I want to make that Idiot boyfriend jealous, he's being so mean lately...)_

_Rima-Repeat this:"I am a midget called Mashiro Rima! I am a fan of Wolfie-sama aka Hoshina-sama's big sis! Everyone! I love to get tortured by Wolfie-sama and Hoshina-sama!"_

_Wolfie-nee-sama:Nee-san, you heard her... Torture her to death..._

_Ikuto-Say this to Utau:"Utau! My darling! Sing a song with me and you will totally love me!"(Let Utau beat him up...)_

_Tadase-Repeat:"I am a gay alien from Mars and I wish I can go back to my planet bcuz they say I'm gay so they kick me down! Please help me!"(Guys, heard him right? Kick him to Mars! Pity those that live in Mars...)_

_Amu-Sing'Today was a fairytale' from Taylor Swift(If you sing it badly I'll torture Ikuto to death! Nee-sama! Let her die...)_

_Kashino-Play 7 minutes in heaven with Ichigo...What? You refused? Then Ichigo can play it with Satsuki...*mwahahaha*_

_Ichigo-Sing Yumeiro Pattisiere's opening song please..._

_To all girls including Kaze no Yuki-Sing Gee from Girls Generation!_

_To all boys including Yoru no Yuki-Sing Sorry,Sorry from Super Junior!_

_Nee-sama, from now on, Hoshiru will be perfoming a song every time at the end of the chapter! Forgive me for not asking your permission..._

_By,_

_Hoshina,_

_Wolfie-sama's fan_

Wolfie: You're welcome...about the band stuff...no offense, we have already too much characters in this show *glances at the SC cast* so, bye bye Hoshina's band! *teleports them away into a parallel world that has more space for characters*

SC cast: By the too much, you meant us, right?

Wolfie: What? Not possible! You are our main tortu- I mean daring objec- I mean, the stupid kids who get bull- I mean that you are very important in my show...So we would only want to get rid of about two characters maybe?

SC: Talk about important..

Wolfie: Moving on!To the dares!Nagi, kiss Hoshina, please?

Nagi: *kisses Hoshina on the cheek*

Hoshina: *blushes*

Wolfie: And her boyrfriend what's-his-face(sorry, too lazy to scroll up) got jealous, decided to correct themselves and they lived all gladly under Wolfie's world domination...

Rima:I am a midget called Mashiro Rima! I am a fan of Wolfie-sama aka Hoshina-sama's big sis! Everyone! I love to get tortured by Wolfie-sama and Hoshina-sama!

Wolfie: That's an interesting offer...but since you're on the dark side, I'll let it slide...we still have Ikuto.

Ikuto: What?

Ichigo: This show is starting to get scary...

Kashino: So you finally decided to join the club, huh?

Hoshina: Silence! Now Ikuto, say the sentence I taught you.

Ikuto: No.

Hoshina: Why not?

Ikuto: No.

Hoshina: Wolfie-nee-sama! Ikuto's being mean!

Wolfie: That's a big no no Ikuto...You have to obey the co-hosts...

Ikuto: *sighs* Utau! My darling! Sing a song with me and you will totally love me!

Utau: Your breath stiiiiiinks! *swings him out of the window*

Wolfie: You've progressed Utau, releasing your anger on your brother is a very efficient method.

Utau: *pants(Ikuto is heavy)*

Tadase: I am a gay alien from Mars and I wish I can go back to my planet bcuz they say I'm gay so they kick me down! Please help me!

Wolfie: Considering that even Pluto dodged, and that's one of the farthest places I can imagine(Just kidding)...Well just have you here until Pluto has calmed down...

Amu**:Today was a fairytale**

**You were the prince**

**I used to be a damsel in distress**

**You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six**

**Today was a fairytale**

**Today was a fairytale**

**Today was a fairytale**

**I wore a dress**

**You wore a dark grey t-shirt**

**You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess**

**Today was a fairytale**

**Time slows down whenever you're around**

**But can you feel this magic in the air?**

**It must have been the way you kissed me**

**Fell in love when I saw you standing there**

**It must have been the way**

**Today was a fairytale**

**It must have been the way**

**Today was a fairytale**

**Today was a fairytale**

**You've got a smile that takes me to another planet**

**Every move you make everything you say is right**

**Today was a fairytale**

**Today was a fairytale**

**All that I can say is it's getting so much clearer**

**Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face**

**Today was a fairytale**

**Time slows down whenever you're around**

**Yeah yeah**

**But can you feel this magic in the air?**

**It must have been the way you kissed me**

**Fell in love when I saw you standing there**

**It must have been the way**

**Today was a fairytale**

**It must have been the way**

**Today was a fairytale**

**Time slows down whenever you're around**

**I can feel my heart**

**It's beating in my chest**

**Did you feel it?**

**I can't put this down**

**But can you feel this magic in the air?**

**It must have been the way you kissed me**

**Fell in love when I saw you standing there**

**It must have been the way**

**But can you feel this magic in the air?**

**It must have been the way you kissed me**

**Fell in love when I saw you standing there**

**It must have been the way**

**Today was a fairytale**

**It must have been the way**

**Today was a fairytale**

Wolfie: And yeah, that was Amu, who actually knows how to sing(yeah, unbelievable)...actually, I want to know something. The character bringing out the most potential to sing, is it Dia or Miki? Yeah sure, Dia has a mic, but Miki is actually the one who has the Prism Music attack and stuff...I mean Dia just brings out the shine in Amu, right?And while you have time to think about that, I will lock Kashino and Ichigo into the closet. *shoves the two into the closet* Have fun!

Ichigo: Wait, what about my song?

Wolfie: We have a recording! *puts the tape on*

Ichigo**:fuwafuwa funwari amakute torokechau**

**shiawase o ageru yo yumeiro no patishieeru!**

**(ichigo fureje & furanbowaazu,**

**hapihapi makaron, hapinesu made go!)**

**chansu no tobira aketa toki kara kibun joujou**

**youkoso suiitsu no oukoku e**

**hajime wa ne, hetappi demo megezu ni hibi shoujin!**

**"makeru na! atashi"**

**itsumo minna ni tasukerareteta arigatou ne**

**sono tabi ganbaru ki ni naru**

**haato ga ne, yorokobu to fushigi na chikara o ne**

**kanjiteshimau!**

**my dream migakeba hikaru takaramono**

**fairy chikara kashite!**

**(shifon, se shibon, jure, bonjuuru,**

**hatsuratsu furuutsu, raburii made go!)**

**nakitaku natte mo egao ni nareru mahou**

**"oishii!" o tsukuru tte omoikkiri tanoshii ne**

**fuwafuwa funwari amakute torokechau**

**shiawase o ageru yo yumeiro no patishieeru**

**yoshuu, fukushuu, jishutore, tokkun hekotarechau**

**demo, demo, suiitsu wa daisuki!**

**ganbari o kasanereba shifuku no miru kureepu**

**kansei saseru!**

**my wish mirai no sapootaa da yo ne**

**merci ima no atashi!**

**(sufure, ganasshu, banira, mirufiiyu,**

**harebare merenge, fanshi made go!)**

**taisetsu na no wa daisuki no mannaka**

**"ureshii!" o tsukuridasu sainou no tane ga aru**

**kurukuru kururin genki o makikonde**

**fantajisuta ni nareru dare demo ga purumieeru!**

**kirakira kirarin chitchana hane hiroge**

**suiitsu no kiseki o furimaku no esu puriizu**

**nakitaku natte mo egao ni nareru mahou**

**"oishii!" o tsukuru tte omoikkiri tanoshii ne**

**fuwafuwa funwari amakute torokechau**

**shiawase o ageru yo yumeiro no patishieeru**

**(ichigo fureje & furanbowaazu,**

**hapihapi makaron, fun fun)**

**yume ni eeru! **

Hoshina: *claps* That was great! And now, everybody sings...

Wolfie: Nope, sorry...I'm tooooooooooooooo lazy(in your face Julie)...really sorry, but I want to finish this as fast as possible...Cause I have a nice idea I need to write!So, I'm really sorry about that...And let's get to the next review, kay?

Hoshina: *pouts but nods*

Dana: And the next reviewer is...

Lisa:Akira!

_*runs in and lands on her knees kissing the ground* Thank Jashin-sama NO MORE SCHOOL! KYAAAA!_

_Toshi/Hiei/Tsubasa: *sweatdrop* o...kay_

_Akira: -suddenly realizes something and jumps up- ONE MORE CHAPTER! WOOOOOOTTT! BUAHAHAHAHAHA! -evil lightning effect- To the dares!_

_Wolfie: it depends on who is going to do the dare...pm me once u read this._

_Jacob: -kidnaps- u have been brainwashed by the power of DOOM an are now my slave for 3 chapters...Mwahahaha!_

_Newbies/Tadase: -catapult to THE ISLAND- lets see how long u survive, eh? No helping Tadagay._

_Yaya: -pats head and gives shake that secretly is made with vodca-_

_Kairi: -tosses camera- record this -points to drunk Yaya-_

_Doom-chan: you get to torture everyone else my love...make sure u find out what wolfie is planning...concider it the first half of yor b-day gift. -smirks-_

_Akira: BEWARE! The time of DOOM is nearl! This is the LAST CHAPTER! BUAHAHAHA!_

_Hiei: I'm so glad I won't be here except to film reactions in ch.50_

Wolfie: I'm not trying to be smug, but...my school ended on 4th June...And, not one more chapter, two. I already said that it doesn't count as chapter 49 and even deleted sorry to destrpy your dreams, Jacob is already in a land far,far away...But we can always get him back for chapter 50. Sorry for so many difficulties that are ruining your fun Akira.

Akira: *gets posessed by Doom-chan* Fine then...*catapults newbies to the Island, before going on a rampage that consist of detroying Ikuto's favorite ball of yarn, half of the furniture and making a duck appear*

On the island

Yoko/Hoshina: *furiously slashing away the rabid squirrel army* AHH!

Tadagay: *sitting on a tree* I think it was better that we're here...

Yoko/Hoshina: And why is that?

Tadagay: Akira isn't here...

Back to the studio...

Lisa: *shoves Akira into the closet were eddy-kins is*

Toshiro: Phew...that was...

Wolfie: Very , since the next dare needs human touch, we'll shove Yaya into the closet.*shoves Yaya into the closet*

In the closet...

Akira: Good Yaya,*hands her the vodca shake*

Yaya: *gulps it down* Oooh, I can see the worl spinnin...and shiny tiny stars, Yaya is happy! *goes to the emo Eddy-kins*

Edward: Gah! *backs away*

Into the studio...

Wolfie: And now, Kairi gets to go into the closet...

Kairi: I'm claustrophobic.

Wolfie: So? Then we'll make it a fear factor! *shoves Kairi into the closet*

In the closet...

CENSORED

Back to the studio...

Doom-chan: *giggles evilly, before changing its shape into a big dinosaur* RAWR! What are you going to do, Wolfie?

Wolfie: Run away and scream like a girl?

Doom-chan: Go ahead, but you'll have to tell me what you're planning...

Wolfie: I'm giving Akira the chance to go all out, with no limitations, and you still want me there? You're crazy...Oh well, better start running...*runs*

Doom-chan: *follows*

Akira: And that's it for now!

Hoshina/Yoko: AKIRA!

Akira: Oh, you two have made it back, I see...Now announce the next reviewer.

Yoko/Hoshina: The next reviewer is Lisa!

_Me: Hi again! *waves then clutches hand in pain* Ow..._

_Yori: hat happened this time?_

_Me: I've been playing NiGHTS Journey of Dreams for about 4 or 5 days now and my hand are cramped from holding the controls so much._

_Yori: You are an idiot._

_Me: No I'm an extreme gamer there's a difference Now then time for dares._

_Amu&Ikuto: So um... *pushes so they kiss and starts taking pictures* Sorry but I need to sell these fan girls pay a lot for Amuto pics. *runs off to sell*_

_Tadagay: *sneaks up behind holding camera and razor and shaves back of head* Ha I got that from the Jack A$$ movie._

_Utau: How much does your hair weigh?_

_Kukai: Yo great at sports right so how about you try gymnastics. But *holds male leotard* you have to wear the uniform. *secretly films*_

_Rima: You like jokes right well how about these ones *continues telling a bunch of dumb blond jokes till she loses it*_

_Nagi: *begins braiding dreadlocks in hair* I'm bored and I wanna see how a "ghetto" Nagi looks._

_Yaya&Kairi: Hmm I know *uses special hypnotism* You two shall now switch minds! *snap*_

_Akira: *brings in a Husky-German Shepard* There I brought Queenie are you happy now?_

_Ichigo: Hey can I borrow Vanilla? *grabs anyway* I'm gonna have you meet the shugo charas. Suu is going to get along with you well._

_Kashino: Your specialty is making chocolate right so can I have some? Oh and I'm not asking I'm demanding.*dark aura surrounds me*_

_Me: Well I'm done._

_Risa: So are you also done playing NiGHTS-nya?_

_Me: Nope I still have other things I have to get all of the dream drops._

_Yori: You have no life._

_Me: I do to. Whatever anyways can't wait to read the next chappie!_

Amu/Ikuto: *kiss each other while Lisa takes photos*

Wolfie: Those are going to sell pretty good, right?

Lisa: Yup, you can't imagine how much fans are ready to pay!*shaves Tadase*

Tadase: That was not very nice you know...

Lisa: I don't care...So Utau, how much does your hair weight...

Utau: Um...not much, want to try?

Lisa: Sure!*tries to lift Utau's hair* Wow, it's heavier than I imagined.

Kuukai: I'm not wearing a leotard.

Lisa: You will...*smirks*

A while later...

Lisa: C'mon Kuukai! How come your unable to do gymnastics?

Kuukai:Maybe because I've never tried it?

Lisa: You can do it Kuukai!

Kuukai: Hey, is that a camera?

Lisa: Umm, no?

Kuukai: Lisa..you...

Lisa: Oh look at the time! Bye!*runs*

Kuukai: LISA!

Akira: *snickers with Doom-chan*

Lisa: *starts telling Rima dumb blonde jokes*

After the first joke...

Rima: You are unworthy of comedy! *fires up and is ready to kill*

Lisa: *is already busy doing dreadlocks for "ghetto" Nagi*

16284252u894895844,7363384 dreadlocks later...

Amu: Wow Nagi, you look...

Ikuto: Weird?

Kuukai: Starnge?

Tadagay: Gayish?

Nagi: *eye twitches*

Lisa: Don't let them bother you Nagi!

Kairi/Yaya: Give us our bodies back!

Lisa: Yeah, sure, whatever...

Kairi/Yaya: Are you even listening?

Lisa: Yeah, sure whatever...*steals Vanilla and Suu* Vanilla,Suu,Suu,Vanilla.

Suu/Vanilla: *get into a very happy conversation*

Wolfie: We all are very happy that you brought Queenie. I LOVE dogs...

Lisa: *is cornering Kashino so she would give her chocolate*

Kashino: Fine, fine, I'll make you some chocolate!*dashes off to make it*

Lisa: And as long as he's making me chocolate...

Katrina: We move on with three dares from Julie!These are the last ones by the way.

_everyone: im back! (unfortunatley, for you guys...and wolfie haha)_

_wolfie: traitor. and when i said "you took the words right out of my mouth", i was talking about everyone's being racist towards amu_

_katrina: baka_

_everyone: katrina changed her name to bakatan. can i change my name? the name julie is too confusing_

_katrina: you just HAD to make my name julie. baka._

_yoko: want some gum?_

_wolfie: *pins her down* wolfie no ill give u gum *gives wolfie gum but takes more for myself*-what? what if i have a gum addiction too?_

_yaya: ms_

_amu: hi pinkyhead!_

_yoru and ikuto: meow meow meow meow-nya_

_everyone: random is a healthy lifestyle_

_me-i wanna go swimming_

_katrina- why dont u go in anisa's pool?_

_me-stomach cramps._

_yoru-water is bad for swimming-nya_

_everyone- WHO WAS TALKING TO YOU?_

_yoru-you did. just now_

_me-that was a rhetorical question_

_yoru-uhh..i knew that...i was just...TESTING you-NYA! and you passed..i guess...nya_

_wolfie: i AM a decent twilight fan, i KNOW vampires can die, but can HALF vampires die easily? (you dont know the answer to that)_

_hmm...i had a good dare...oh yeah_

_amu: hailey? from...ifg_

_kill me...im pathetic and worthless...i wanna die..._

_dumbo smacked me...kill me...(stupid dumbo)_

_oops._

Wolfie: And now I'm a traitor too huh?

Julie: Yup, and Katrina's a baka.

Katrina: She's starting this again...

Wolfie: Sure, go ahead, change your name...but Katrina will change her name to Bakatan only when she says so. And don't think of stupid ideas, cause I'm watching you.

Julie: *gulps*

Yoko: Sure~!*takes gum*

Wolfie: *closely watching the gum, before Julie tackles her down*

Julie: *stuffs gum into her mouth* Here...*takes her own part of gum*

Yaya: Yaya is not a ms!

Amu: My hair color is pink, but that doesn't make me different from you guys!

Julie: Yes, yes it does...*meows a few times*

Ikuto/Yoru: *stare at her* What's wrong with you?

Everyone: Agreed, random is healthy.

Wolfie: Well, HALF vampires are half human, half vampire...kill the human half and burn the vampire rests. Easy, isn't it?

Amu: *sighs and dresses up as Hailey*HIII!

Everybody: *pokes her*

Amu: And you did that because...?

Everybody: We were bored.

Wolfie: Julie, I don't think so...It's hard to be pathetic and worthless if you're half vampire...

Utau: And what's up with that emoness? You're supposed to be happy! How could we end this talkshow with such an emo review...AHHH!

Wolfie: And our talkshow is over!Since it's gonna be chapter 50 next time, I have no idea which anime to pick for her so...dare some random characters you've always wanted to dare...Anyways...

Dana: Read!

Yoko/Hoshina: Review!

Akira/Lisa/Katrina: And wait for Wolfie's talkshow!

Julie: By the way, Wolfie hid a hint in this talkshow! Try to figure out how she's going to escape!


	50. Chapter 50 MWAHAHAHAHA!

Akira: *staring blankly at the camera*

Toshiro: *walks in, sees Akira, stops, looks at her, waves a hand infront of her* Uhh? Akira?

Akira: DAMN YOU WOLFIE!

Toshiro: Uh, Akira?

Akira: *glares at him* What?

Toshiro: The camera has been on for a while...

Akira: So?

Toshiro: Shouldn't you start the show? Cause it's chapter 50?

Akira: I would but I'm too mad at Wolfie.

Toshiro: *sighs* And why is that?

Akira: Cause she stole DOOM-chan!

Toshiro: How can somebody steal a black mass of Doom?

Akira: *mutters*

Toshiro: What? I couldn't understand that.

Akira: She used a vacuum cleaner...

Toshiro: Oh...*turns, is about to leave when he spots Lisa sulking* What's wrong with Lisa?

Lisa: Wolfie...stole my Amuto pictures and sold them...and then she used the money to escape into another country!

Toshiro: Ouch...Since Akira and Lisa aren't in the condition to announce the star guests today, Tsubasa will have to do it.

Tsubasa: So today we have Momoko,Miyako Karou and Ken from Powerpuff girl Z!

Named characters: *wave slightly*

Tsubasa: And Usui, Misaki and Yukimura from Kaichou wa Maid-sama!

Usui: *smiles*

Misaki: *just stands there embarrassed*

Yukimura: *is in a girls dress blushing*

Lisa: *points her finger accusingly* I knew it! You are a girl!

Yukirmura: No! The 3rd years put me into this dress!

Lisa: Suree...You say that everytime!

Lisa/Yukimura: *argue about it*

Dana: And while these two are arguing, we will start with the first review!

Miyako: Which is from Katrina!

_Next guest stars: Momoko, Miyako, Karou and Ken from Power Puff Girls Z (and yes, it is an anime)_

_ Tadase: Why do you want to be the king of the world?_

_ Julie: I am NOT changing my name. _

_ Tadase: *teleports him to the middle of nowhere*_

_ Amu, Rima, Utau, Yaya: Describe the boy of your dreams, and you might as well describe people here if you want to because you can't say you don't have one._

_ Nagi: YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH RIMA BUT YOU WON'T ADMIT IT! So tell Rima that you love her._

_ Ikuto: What would you look like if you were a girl. Put on the TV and cosplay the first girl you see, and act like her too._

_ Amu: Say " I am gonna do it with Tsukiyomi Ikuto."_

Akira: You're not even daring them...So why mess with them and bring them here?

Katrina: *shrugs* The more the merrier...

Akira: Well, I do have more torture objects then...

Miyako/Momoko/Karou/Ken: Torture objects?

Akira: *smiles evilly* Yes...Don't you know what show is this?

Miyako/Momoko/Karou/Ken: No...

Akira: It's "Akira's doom filled talkshow of pure torture!" and today is the "Powerpuff Maid-sama!" special. *laughs cruelly*

Miyako/Momoko/Karou/Ken/Misaki/Yukimura: *gulp*

Katrina: Can we now do my dares?

Akira: *pouts* But I'm having so much fun with them!

Katrina: Let's do my dares first, then you can torture them.

Akira: Fine...

Katrina: Tadase, why do you want to be king of the world?

Tadase: *chara changes* To get power! HOHOHOHOHOHOHO!

Katrina: You're more suited to be a super villian than one of the main characters companions.

Tadase: What? *goes to his personal emo corner*

Katrina:*turns to Julie* I am not changing my name. *teleports Tadase away*

Usui: Where did that dude go?

Katrina: Nowhere...So, Amu,Yaya,Utau,Rima describe your perfect boy.

Rima/Utau/Yaya/Amu: Tall, handsome,reliable and older than me.

Kairi/Nagihiko/Kuukai: *silently crying* Why older?

Tadase: *sparkly attack on Amu* I'm older than you!

Ikuto: *jealous* Me too!

Amu: Uhh...Tadase is only 1 cm taller than me and Ikuto is not reliable...

Ikuto/Tadase: *join Kairi,Nagihiko and Kuukai*

Nagihiko: I am?

Katrina: Duuh!Now go confess to Rima!

Nagihiko: *goes to Rima* Uh...Rima?

Rima: Yes?

Nagihiko: Katrina told me that I love you and told me to confess so...I love you!

Katrina: *turned to stone*

Rima: What kind of idiot would get told by a random stranger that he loves a girl and goes to confess like that?

Nagihiko: Stranger? But you know Katrina-

Rima: Whatever! You still are an idiot and I don't date idiots!

Nagihiko: *goes to Katrina* I got rejected...

Katrina: *still a stone*

Julie: *waves hand infront of her* Nagi, you did some serious damage here...

Nagihiko: I did?

Julie: Yup...

Ikuto: *turns on TV*

Akira: *stares at it and then starts to laugh*

Ikuto: *goes to change*

A few minutes later...

Ikuto Sakura(from Naruto): *walks in* Hey, I'm Haruno Sakura and I love Sasuke-kuun~!

Katrina: *out of her shock, starts laughing*

Ikuto Sakura: Ino is a pig and Naruto is an idiot. Only Sasuke-kun is cool!

Everybody: *holding their stomachs in laughter*(A/N: It really doesn't help that the Tweenie whatever theme song is played on TV right now)

Ikuto Sakura: *embarrassed*

Katrina: Now's the chance Amu! Say it!

Amu: *blushes* But-

Katrina: Say it!

Amu: I'm gonna do it with Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

Everybody: *mouths opens in shock*

Lisa: I knew it! Amuto for the win!

Ikuto Sakura:*smirks* I never knew you feel about me like that, Amu.

Amu: *blushing* I don't! It was a dare!

Ikuto Sakura: Don't lie to me, Amu.

Akira: Stop right there! Ikuto, you have to act like Sakura!

Ikuto Sakura: But I did!

Akira: Well, you still have to act like Sakura!

Ikuto Sakura: And how long am I supposed to do that?

Akira: Until the end of the show of course!

Ikuto Sakura: No way!

Akira: Yes way, now, act like Sakura!

Ikuto Sakura: *goes up to a wall and starts smashing his head against it*

Akira: Well, suicidal thoughts and actions are now we have finally finished Katrina's dares! *laughs very evilly*

Everybody: *gulps*

Tsubasa: But for the time being we'll start with the next review!

Toshiro: It's from Dana!

_Uhhhh...My Shugo Chara Sims are starting to scare me..._

_Kukai:You have a hot tub fetish, getting in and out of the hot tub and every now and then passing out._

_Utau:You won't get off the computer._

_Amu:You keep sleeping in Utau and Kukai's bedroom. Therefore, Ikuto sleeps alone, Utau sleeps on the couch, and Kukai remains with his hot tub._

_Ikuto:You won't stay away from the fridge._

_Rima, Kairi, Yaya, and Nagi:I never play the game at your guys' house 'cause you all look extremely messed up...More so then the rest of them._

_Yeah, I'm still kinda' obsessed with my Sims at the moment...Even though I just recently installed the better version on my laptop. It glitches. NOW THE DARES!_

_Utau:Now here's a truck. Run over someone._

_Ikuto:I'm running out of stuff to hurt you with...Maybe another shovel. *chases Ikuto while hitting him with a shovel* Now go piss off Utau so she'll hopefully run over you._

_Amu:Sometimes I hate you. Like at the end of book 7 when you were more worried about Tadase than Ikuto, even though Yoru specifically said Ikuto could die...Now go murder Tadase 1200 times._

_Tadase:Revive yourself every time Amu murders you except for the last time._

_Nagi:Make out with Rima as Nadeshiko._

_I am the assistant assassin! ...According to one of my friends..._

Shugo Chara cast: O-O Are you serious?

Dana: Yup!

Utau: *gets into the truck*

Dana: *starts chasing Ikuto around*

Ikuto Sakura: *runs away*

Akira: Oi Ikuto! I thought I told you to act like Sakura!

Ikuto Sakura: But I'm scared!

Dana: Now go piss Utau off!

Ikuto Sakura: Look Utau! I'm cuter than you!

Utau: RAWR! *hits the gas pedal and drives toward Ikuto*

Ikuto Sakura: Oh sh*t what have I done?

Utau: *runs him over several times*

Amu: O-O Utau's being a maniac...

Dana: Yah, and you're being weird. Now go murder Tadase 1200 times!

Amu: Yes...*leaves with the still crying Tadase*

Dana: Now, that Amu is busy doing this and that, Utau is driving like a maniac around the block and Akira is obviously busy torturing her brother and Tsubasa...so Nagihiko cand make out with Rima as Nadeshiko!

Nagihiko: O-O What?

Rima: What?

Dana: *ties ribbon into Nagihiko's hair and pushes him into Rima*

Rima/Nagihiko: *kiss*

Dana: *playing with a strand of her hair* And my review is over!

Akira: *appears out of nowhere, laughing the most evil laugh she can manage*

Rima: The next review is from Lisa!

_Toshi: Hey um where's Lisa?_

_ Risa: Out training and practicing with Yori-nya. So she told me to announce the dares._

_ Toshi: Oh I see... Wait! Training for what?_

_ Risa: That competition in Washington DC. Anyways Dare time-nya!_

_ Toshi: Wait what competition?_

_ Amu: I'm not sure what to dare so *attaches collar and leash to neck* Your going to be a pet._

_ Ikuto: *hands Amu-pet* Enjoy!_

_ Kukai: Do you name your sports equipment, like your soccer balls? If so what names do they have?_

_ Utau: *chops off hair* Don't worry I donating these blond locks for a worthy cause._

_ Nagi: Hmm not sure what to dare... Oh I know! What if I told your "twin" Nadeshiko actually exists and she's out to kill you. *holding up camera to film reaction*_

_ Rima: *secretly filming* Rima it turns out your parents set up an arranged marriage for you with... Tadagay._

_ Tadagay: *knocks out and takes to a hospital and comes back* Now everyone I have an important announcement I have just gotten Tadagay a sex change. *shoves GIRL in room*_

_ For my random characters to dare I chose the characters from Kaichou-wa Maid-sama._

_ Misa: So when will you admit you love Usui?_

_ Usui: Are you bi? Now answer truthfully. Oh and *shoves him and Misa in a closet* You guys are going to play 7 minutes in heaven. Have fun! (oh and use protection)_

_ Yukimura: Are you gay for Usui or are you actually a girl? We will know if your lying. *smiles evilly*_

_ Risa: Done-nya!_

_ Me: *comes through door* I'm back!_

_ Yori: That wasa a great workout._

_ Toshi: Lisa is this news about you going to Washington DC true?_

_ Me: Yup alot of people are going to be there for the competitions even some from Poland!_

_ Toshi: Poland... even guys?_

_ Me: Of course. *smirks* Could it be your jealous? Anyways until the next chappie Wolfie! *waves* Bye!_

_ Toshi: I am NOT jealous!_

Lisa: *attaches leash and collar on Amu and hands to Ikuto* Here, your new pet!

Ikuto: *happy face* Thank you!

Amu: Noo...Why me?

Lisa: Cause Amuto sells!So Kuukai, do you name your soccer balls?

Kuukai: Of course not! That's childish!

Everybody: *gasp* I never knew that you were such a heartless person!

Kuukai: What are you talking about?

Amu: I do name every pencil,every cupcake and every dance I do!

Tadase: And I name every keyholder that I buy!

Rima: And each of my ribbons has a name!

Ikuto: My violin has the most unique name of all!

Kuukai: What's wrong with you people?

Utau/Yaya: No, what's wrong with you?

Kuukai: I am completely normal!

Everybody: No you're not!

Kuukai: GAH! *jumps out of a window*

Akira: Hehe, sucks to be Kuukai.

Lisa: So...*chops Utau's hair off*

Utau: *goes into her emo corner*

Lisa: Wow...*takes camera* So Nagi...Nadeshiko actually exist and she tries to kill you!

Nagihiko: Uhh,Lisa? Have had too much chocolate lately?

Lisa: No...Rima, your parents arranged a marriage with Tadagay!

Rima: I would believe that only when my parents would tell me that...

Lisa:*is angry, knocks Tadase out and leaves*

Toshiro: Where is she going?

Akira: *shrugs* Who knows?

A few hours of torturing later...

Power Puff Girls Z cast: *shivering in a corner and repeating 'd-d-doom'*

Lisa: Everyone! I'm back!*drags a blonde girl with her*

Akira: Who's that?

Lisa: That's Tadase!

Rima: No way.

Nagihiko: I agree with Rima.

Amu/Yaya/Kairi: Same here!

Tadase: Why don't you believe her?

Ikuto: You can't make Tadase to such a pretty girl!

Co-hosts: Yeah!

Tadase: *goes into his emo corner*

Utau: Hey! That's Tada-chan's corner!

Tadase: *goes to his newly assigned emo trash can*

Lisa: Since Tada-chan wasn't such a success, then let's start with the Kaichou wa Maid-sama torturing!

Misaki/Yukimura: *gulp*

Usui: *smirks*

Lisa:So Misaki, when will you admit your love to Usui?

Misaki: *turns red* Wha-?Usui? I don't like him!

Usui: Sure you don't, Misa-chan.

Misaki: *punches him in the face* I don't!

Lisa: Sure you don't...anyways, Usui, are you bi?

Usui: By all means no...I only feel something for Prez.

Lisa:*shoves them in the closet* Well, since Usui loves Misaki that much, he can play seven minutes in heaven with her!

Misaki: What? Let me out at this instant!

Lisa: No can do...*attaches lie detector to Yukimura* Soo, are you gay for Usui or are you a girl? Tell me the truth or you'll get electricified.

Yukimura: I'm not gay and I'm not a girl either! *doesn't get electricified*

Lisa: *checks the detector* Hmm? Weird...I specially checked it so it would work...*attaches the detector on Nagi* Do you enjoy crossdressing?

Nagihiko: No! *twitches slightly*

Lisa: *checks the detector again* Hmmm...maybe this model works only on Nagi...Oh well, you're spared for now, Yukimura.

Yukimura: *close to tears* But I was telling the truth!

Lisa: Hai,hai and I'm Snowwhite...

Yukimura: *starts crying*

A Yaya tantrum and a few minutes of crying later...

Akira: And the next and the last review is from Julie, who changed her name to Umi!

_hiiiiii im changing my name to umi_

_ wolfie: fine, katrina's name ISNT bakatan. it's captain ploopy. no really her sister said so_

_ katrina: jessica-KIRAN!- DID say ur name was captain ploopy didnt she? sorry if im wrong. hmmm..im still gona call u bakatan. sometimes_

_ akira: thsi is all ur fault, in ur review u said something about a shake and now i want a milkshake_

_ utau..or everyone?idk: what's there to be happy about? i havnt had a slurpie, milkshake, hot sauce OR ANY GUM IN MONTHS! wait a minute...no gum...then how am i still alive? weird..._

_ hey i just remembered somehting!_

_ wolfie: remember that question i gave you?(i think) "what are the two most important things that every child and teenager needs" that answer was incorrect! but u and akira ARE pretty important...maybe haha jk hmm..maybe ill change it to ONE thing, itll make it easier and itll make more sense!_

_ amu: hmmm...oh uh HIIII! *runs away but sticks a call me baka sign on her back without her knowing* hehehhe_

_ rima: duh! of course 11 is the answer! what else would it be? 12?_

_ everyone: does anyone besides katrina and i live in america? (answer in reviews) i need someone to kill me and katrina wont do it_

_ katrina: what a GOOD FRIEND! not._

_ wolfie: awww but i love rimahiko! oh well wc_

_ yaya: *gets nick to hypnotize her* now repeat after me. YAYA IS AN MS YAYA IS AN MS YAYA IS AN MS. ill give you candyyyyyyyy *(only if she says it)gives her candy bombs taht explode in her face*_

_ rima: RIMA! you're evil too? lets celebrate! how long have you been evil? iv been evil for about a year..or so i think. no really ask katrina_

_ katrina: you know im evil right? iv only told you that about TEN GAZILLION TIMES (i know thats not a number). reply in a review._

_ yaya: so candy isnt your best friend? here you go tony (tony's my brother, mr candy addict. more than YAYA!)_

_ crap nephew x-ed out talkshow...oh well i forgot all my other dares soooo..._

_ now he's hitting me with a shoe_

_ biiiiiii_

Akira: Well, Wolfie isn't here, so we can tell her later...

Katrina: Yes, she may have said so, but that doesn't make it true.

Umi: It does! And Akira is at fault now! I want a milkshake because of her!(A/N: I want one too now because of you!)

Akira: Well sorry, can I make it up with a little torture?

Umi: *gulps* No thank you, I now to the most important: I'm ALIVE! Despite the fact that I haven't had gum for months I'm still alive!

Everyone: *give her a halfhearted cheer*

Akira: Wolfie still isn't here...

Umi: *sticks the call me a baka paper on Amu's back before running away*

Rima: 11 is the ONE and ONLY answer!

Umi: *ignores Rima completely* So...Is someone of you living not in America?Answer in the review, will ya?

Katrina: Of course I'm a good friend!

Umi: *hypnotizes Yaya* Yaya is an ms. Repeat after me.

Yaya: Yaya is an ms.

Umi: *gives her the candy bombs*

Yaya: *eats them*

Akira: For your information, Yaya is able to eat candy bombs.

Rima/Katrina: Yes, we know you're evil...Look at how racist you are towards Amu!

Umi: Well, everyone is a little bit racist!

Katrina: Not to that extent!

Dana: I just discovered that the pairing name for Rima and Katrina would be Katrima...

Akira: Random!

Doom-chan: *snickers*

Akira: *sparkling eyes* DOOM-CHAN! *glomps Doom-chan*

Toshiro: Uh-oh, everybody run!

Doom-chan: *merges with Akira* MWAHAHAHAHA! I shall now take over this talkshow forever!

Everybody: *die in various slowly agony-filled deaths I'm not going to mention here*

After a few doom filled hours...

Wolfie: *pokes her head out, whispers* Is the talkshow over?

Lelouch: *looking* I think so...

Yaya: YAYA NEVER GOT THE CANDY! *cries and faints on the spot*

Wolfie: Hmm...the next talkshow will be truth or dare(like really, with asking truth or dare and stuff) style! And happy birthday, Katrina! I hope you had a happy birthday!Unfortunately, it seems my travels won't end for a while, so I'll be gone for a while again... at the 7th of August I have a family meeting! Like with the WHOLE family! After that I don't know what will happen...So I'll see you sometime soon!


	51. Chapter 51

Wolfie: Hehehe...Hi everybody!

Everyone else: WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG?

Wolfie: Okay, I better just be quiet and go to my room. *leaves*

Everybody else: Happy birthday Katrina! Sorry it took so long!

Katrina: *smiles happily* Now I get to torture you!

SC: *sweat drop* Wow, she actually said it.

Katrina: *smiles sweetly* The first review is from me!

_Wait... Yaya didn't die? Whatever. Yay! Yaya revived!_

_Umi: If you think Yaya is a traitor that much, give all of her candy to Momoko._

_Amu & Ikuto: *locks them in a closet*_

_Kukai & Utau: * locks them in another closet*_

_Rima & Nagi: *locks them in some other closet*_

_Yaya: *gives her books*_

_Kairi: *gives him candy*_

Yaya: Yaya didn't die! Yaya is immoral!

Kairi: *sweatdrops* That's immortal Yuiki-san, not immoral.

Akira: *munching on ice cream* Who said that Yaya isn't immoral? Yaya is very immoral.

Yaya: *teary eyes* Yaya feels insulted.

Umi: *Is busy throwing Yaya's candy to that Momoko(whoever that is)*

Yaya: *starts crying* My candy!

Katrina: Wolfie was too lazy to go with the truth or dare style.

A/N: We are sorry for the inconvenience but Akira has already prepared a super hot bishounen as we're-sorry-gift. We won't reveal him for now.

Katrina: Let's continue! *grabs Ikuto and Amu, throws them into a closet*

Amu: What? What's happening?

A/N: *singsong voice* Somebody is gonna get raped~!

Amu: *panicking in the closet*

Katrina: *locks Rimahiko and Kutau in two other closets*

Akira: Guess what! Ikuto is a closet pervert! *bursts out laughing*

Rima: *muffled voice* Not funny Akira!

Katrina: Meh. *gives Yaya books and Kairi candy*

Kairi: Yuiki-san, I suggest you we make a tra-*gets tackled by the sugar crazed Yaya*

Wolfie: Yay, it's Yairi!

Katrina: The next review is from...

Akira: Dana!

Daba: DUN DUN DUUUUHHHHH!

_This chapter is ACTUAL truth or dare stuff? That means I can't hurt Ikuto! I could dare someone else to hurt him...But I don't feel like it today..._

_Yaya:(Dare)Eat 20 pounds of vegetables._

_Ikuto:(Dare)Do something perverted to Amu._

_Nagi:(Dare)Run down the street yelling "I KILLED RIMA MASHIRO!"_

_Utau:(Dare)Kill Rima._

_Amu:(Truth)Do you like Kukai or Nagi better?_

_Kukai:(Dare)Jump out the window._

_Most of them were dares.I'm not good with truths...I'm bored now.._

Dana: Mwahahahahahhahaha!

Katrin: So Yaya...here are your vegetables! *shoves them to Yaya*

A/N: VEGETABLES! THEY'RE YUMMMY!

Yaya: *teary eyes* No they're not!

A/N: Shut up, you don't know the true power of vegetables!

Akira: The power to kill someone?

Umi: Exactly! *starts eating vegetables(I dunno, she seems emo lately)*

Yoko: She's...eating them...

Yaya: *throws secretly her vegetables away while nobody's looking*Done!

Katrina: *looks at Yaya weirdly* Ookay...Dana, considering I have thrown Amu and Ikuto into a closet, I guess they're already doing something weird...

Lisa: *shudders* I don't even want to think about it...

Katrina: For the next dare I have to bring out Nagihiko...*brings said purple-head out* Now go run down the street and yell, "I killed Mashiro Rima".

Nagi: Why?

Katrina: Cause Dana ordered to.

Nagi: Why?

Katrina: Cause she wanted you to do that.

Nagi: Why?

Katrina: Cause- You know what, forget it! Do it or I'll have Utau kill you after she killed Rima.

Utau: *pales* Why do I have to kill Rima?

Dana: So that you'll be scarred for life! *starts laughing evilly*

Amu: *sweatdrops* Is every single co-host in this talkshow evil?

Our dearly beloved co-hosts: Of course! Or else we wouldn't be making this talkshow!

Amu: Why are we in this again?

Katrina: Cause I want you to! Now, Nagi go do your dare while Utau kills Rima!

Nagi: *shrugs, leaves the room and starts running down the street* I killed Mashiro Rima!

People on the street: *thinking* Another one of those creepers.

Random child number 666: Mommy, mommy, look at that girl yelling!

Random child number 666's mother: Shush or he'll hear you!

Random child number 666: Will you give me candy if I'll shut up?

Mother: No.

Random child number 666: *goes into demonic mode* BUT I WANT CANDY!

Mother: Oh shi-*gets strangled*

A/N: Please don't try this at home kids! Killing your mother won't get you candy. It'll only get you a trip to the funhouse!

Utau:*kills Rima and throws her body out of the window* There.

Dana: YAY! Now Amu, do you like Kukai*points to Kukai who is playing soccer* or Nagi*points to Nagi who is being dragged away to the funhouse along with the random child number 666* better? Say nagi and you might see tomorrow!

Katrina: Happy New Year by the way!

Akira: Yes. We have come to this point. It's soon going to be six month since Wolfie updated.

Lisa: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUH!

Dana: *smiles sweetly at Amu* Well, who is it?

Amu: N-n-n-nagi.

Ikuto: Hey! I thought you liked me the most.

Dana: *kicks Ikuto* The question wasn't about you.

Ikuto: But-

Katrina: ENOUGH! Let us continue the dares!

Dana: Yeah. Kuukai, jump out of that window please.

Kuukai: Okay! *jumps out of the window, then comes back inside* That was fun!

Everyone: O.o

Katrina: *ignores everyone's reaction* It's time for my review again!

_I have a family meeting on August 7th too. I think._

_Yaya: (Truth) Who do you like better, Kukai or Kairi?_

_Rima and Nagi: (Dare) Attempt to cut a centimeter of eachother's hair._

_Ikuto and Amu: (Dare) Don't associate with eachother unless it's in a dare. _

Lisa: I like the first question! So Yaya, who do you like better, Kukai or Kairi?

Yaya: Yaya likes both!

Akira: But which one do you like more?

Yaya: Kairi, cause he is not creepy like Kukai?

Kukai: I'm not creepy.

Everyone: Yes you are. You jumped out of the window and enjoyed it. Rima's body was down there. Now she's been revived of course but she was dead. Real creepy you know.

Kukai: *confused* I didn't see her body down there. There was only a big heap of snow and the landing was nice and soft.

Wolfie: *pokes head out* We have a lot of snow in Estonia. We went to our vacation home thingy and shoved off the snow on the roof. Then we jumped into it. Really awesome.

Everyone: Oh...

The door opens and Nagi enters...

Nagi: Hi everybody! What did I miss?

Katrina: Nothing...actually your timing is great. Things were about to get interesting. *smiles evilly*

Nagi: Uh...Should I make a run for it?

Katrina: No. *ties him up*Rima.

Rima: Yes?

Katrina: Cut of a centimeter of Nagi's hair.

Rima: *gasps* Are you crazy? That's inhumane. Even though I hate Nagi, I must say that this is too horrible. I'm sure that Nagi wouldn't cut a centimeter of my hair either.

Nagi: Actually I would...those split ends you have are bugging the hell out of me.

Rima: What? Well that dandruff of yours isn't also a nice view.

Nagi: So that's the best you can come up with? Ms. I'm dying my hair blonde so I can look like a bishoujou.

Rima: What was that Mr. I'm having girl hair to get girls to like me?

Nagi: *narrows his eyes* You just didn't.

Rima: Oh yes, I did.

Nagi and Rima: *start throwing insults at each other*

Katrina: I guess we'll leave it at that then?

Akira: What? We're not going to have an epic battle with super sharp objects and a few atom bombs?

Katrina: I guess not.

Akira: Aww...*puts the popcorn away she was going to munch*

Katrina: Now a rule for Amu and Ikuto! You must not associate with each other unless it's a dare!

Amu: Oh okay, fine by me.

Ikuto: What? Amu how can you be so content with it?

Amu: I'm gonna survive. It's not like I'm going to die from that.

Lisa: *whispers to Toshiro* Ten bucks that she's going to fail within the next two reviews.

Toshiro: You're on.

Akira: the next review is from Lisa!

_Me: I'm back!_

_Yori: Didn't you get back a few days ago though?_

_Me: Yea but I had to catch up on a lot of unread fanfic and manga. Including the final ch. of Shugo Chara Encore._

_Risa: How was it-nya?_

_Me: Ikuto came back and it was obvious Amu realized she has feelings for him that she won't admit but they still ended it off with the whole Ikuto VS Tadagay rivalry over Amu's heart. I hate when stories end with love triangles!_

_Yori: Okay but what about the dares and truths?_

_Me: Since they have to be actual T&D this time I shall randomly pick them from this hat! *pulls out top hat* Oh and to be fair each person will get a truth and a dare! Now let's begin!_

_Amu: Truth-Has anyone ever seen you naked if yes who? (How did this question get in the hat?)_

_Dare-Chew some ABC (already been chewed) Gum. _

_Ikuto: Truth- Have you ever gone commando?_

_Dare- Kiss my dog on the lips. (ps I have a friend that was actually frenched by my dog before)_

_Kukai: Truth- Have you ever peed in a pool? Oh and how old were you? It's really funny if it happened when he was only 2 or 3._

_Dare- Sing loudly in the streets in just your underwear._

_Utau: Truth-If you were a guy which girl in the room would you date?_

_Dare- kiss the first person that walks through the door._

_Nagi: Truth-Do you ever pick your nose?_

_Dare- Go moon someone._

_Rima: Truth- What is the worst thing you've ever cooked/baked? (WTH? How did she get this question)_

_Dare- Kiss a live fish. (LOL That happened to my cousin once)_

_Yaya: Truth- What is your favorite thing about the opposite sex?_

_Dare- Lick the ear of the person sitting next to you. (too bad Ikuto didn't get this one)_

_Kairi: Truth- What would you do to a girl for a Klondike bar?_

_Dare- Put an ice cube down your pants and let it melt._

_Tada-chan: Truth- What's the worst thing about being your gender?_

_Dare- Lick someones whole face. (BTW My friends and I call that a moo moo kiss except it's only on the cheek)_

_Me: That's it!_

_Yori: How did you come up with these?_

_Me: Well most I found online but others are based on stuff me and my friends have done. Like the ice cube dare except it was the shirt not pants. And the mooning someone dare._

_Yori&Risa:O.O WHAT? ^%$%&%#!_

_Me: I wasn't me who did that dare it was one of my friends or was it my cousin ...Anyways I'm going to see Toshi he was pretty depresses when I left. *mutters "Wait till I tell him I'm leaving again to go to a gymnastics camp."* Anyways finish the review please. Ciao! *walks out*_

_Risa: Well I guess all that's left to say is please update soon-nya! Until then bye! *waves*_

Katrina: Let's start with Amu, cause her tuths and dares are first! So Amu, has anyone seen you naked, if yes, then who?

Amu: I don't think anyone has seen me naked...

Wolfie: *pokes head out* Except Nagihiko, your mom, your dad...

Akira: The doctor who helped your mother give birth, the nurses...

Lisa: The random hospital people who stayed to watch you cause you had pink hair...

Amu: *blushes* I get it!

Lisa: Great! Now chew this ABC gum. *hands her the sticky and slightly drooled over gum*

Amu: No.

Lisa: *pouts* Why not?

Amu: Who chewed it?

Lisa: Why does that matter?

Amu: It does.

Lisa: It doesn't.

Amu: It does to me. It's kinda an indirect kiss you know?

Lisa: *rolls eyes* C'mon, you have already kissed almost everyone from the cast here.

Amu: *blushes* WHAT?

Lisa: Remember when you were sick and we came to visit, Wolfie and Akira pretty much drugg...You don't remember.

Amu: NO!Why didn't anybody tell me?

Lisa: We thought it was obvious...we all were sick after that.

Amu: I thought you caught it through the air!

Lisa: Oh..oops. You still have to chew that damn gum.

Amu: You just told me I kissed the whole cast and think I can do such a stupid dare?

Lisa: Make out would be correct term. And it wasn't the whole cast. Some of us managed to hide in the closet. *stuffs gum into Amu's mouth*

Amu: *spits it out* LISA!

Lisa: Bye-bye! *runs*

Katrina: Moving on with the other dares...Ikuto, have you ever gone commando?

Ikuto: Actually, *smirks* I have.

Amu: *blushes* Really?

Ikuto: Yeah.

Toshiro: *mutters* Damn...

Lisa: *comes back grinning* Pay up!

Toshiro: * takes out his wallet*

Akira: *steals it and runs*

Toshiro: Hey!*runs after her*

Lisa: I guess I won't see those ten dollars. Ikuto, kiss my dog. *shoves the dog to Ikuto*

Ikuto: *grimaces* But I hate dogs!

Lisa: I don't care. DO IT!

Ikuto: NO! OVER MY DEAD BODY!

Akira: *comes with a knife* Why don't we take care of that?

Ikuto: *gulps* YORU! Chara-change!

Nothing happens...

Akira: I kidnapped all of the charas and sent them far far away...you'll never see them again.

Far far away...

Ran: This is so boring!

Kiseki: Stop complaining commoner!

Suu: Ran's right, this is boring-desu

Miki: How long is Akira going to keep us here?

Yoru: Where are we anyway-nya?

Pepe: This looks like a closet-dechi

Daichi: That's cause it is a closet.

Rythm: YAY!

KusuKusu: *giggles*

Not so far away, the studio...

Ikuto: *kisses the dog* Fine, I kissed the damn dog.

Lisa: Good boy. Now Kukai...

Kukai: Yeah?

Lisa: Have you ever peed in a pool?

Kukai: Not that I could remember...nope.

Lisa: Are you sure?

Kukai: Sure.

Lisa:*sighs* I guess I have to laugh a lot when you do your dare.

Kukai: Dare?

Lisa: Sing loudly in the streets just in your underwear.

Kukai: *blushes* I can't do that!

Lisa: *snaps fingers*

Random unpaid minions(RUM) appear.

Lisa: Get rid of everything except his underpants!

Random unpaid minions: *start undressing Kukai*

After a while...

Lisa: Now throw him outside and make sure he sings!

RUM: *kick Kukai out*

Kukai: *clears his throat* Uh, what should I sing?

Lisa: Anything!

Kukai: *starts singing the alphabet song*

Lisa: Now it's time for Utau's dares!

Utau: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Akira: *twice as loud as Utau* YESSSSSSSSS!

Lisa: If you were a guy, then which girl in the room would you date?

Utau: Uhhh...Amu!

Lisa/Amu: Why?

Utau: Cause she's my best friend, duh.

Lisa: Okay...Kiss the first person who walks through the door.

Utau: Why?

Lisa: The HAT OF DOOM told you to do this.

Utau: I'm not going to do some stupid dare.

Akira: So you'd rather die? *places knife she has in her hand on Utau's throat*

Utau: Second thought, I'll take the dare. *stands next to the door*

Tadase: *comes inside* Sorry, my parents called me, what did I miss?

Utau: *kisses Tadase on the cheek*

Tadase: *starts blushing*

Amu: *is busy being jealous*

Lisa: Now, it's Nagi's turn! Have you ever picked your nose?

Nagi: No, I'm an anime character and we don't do something human like like picking our nose.

Lisa: *pouts* But Naruto picks his nose!

Dana: *rolls eyes* That's Naruto...

Lisa: It's still an anime!

Dana: Any argument is valid cause Chuck Norris is on my side!

Lisa: No, he's on my side!

Akira: Actually he's on my side and I'm neutral in this argument.

Lisa/Dana: Damn...

Katrina: Let's continue with Nagi's dare. Go moon someone.

Nagi: *goes up to Rima and pulls down her skirt* I got to take advantage of this dare *smirks*

Rima: *pulls her skirt up* What the hell Nagi? You little *starts chasing Nagi around the room*

Lisa: *stops Rima* We don't have time for that. Rima, what was the worst thing you have ever cooked?

Rima: *with a blank face* I don't cook.

Lisa: *sweatdrops* Okay, so now kiss a live fish.

Wolfie: OMG Rima-tan you can have my imaginary fish Duffy! *hands her a goldfish*

Rima: I thought he was imaginary?

Wolfie: In real life.

Rima: Oh...Yuck. I'm not going to kiss a fish.

Everyone: *disappointed* Why not?

Rima: Who would kiss a live fish?

Wolfie: Well, my best friend kissed a fish made of clay on the first day we met.

Lisa:My cousin kissed a real fish.

Katrina: Really?How did it feel like?

Rima: *drops the fish* Oops...

Wolfie: Duffy!

Rima: I guess I won't have to do that stupid-

Wolfie: He's not breathing! Fast CPR! *stuffs the fish on Rima's mouth* Phew, he started breathing again! *leaves with the barely alive goldfish*

Rima: I just got forced into kissing a live fish! Gross!

Lisa: *shrugs* Let's continue with Yaya.

Yaya: What is it?

Katrina: What do you like the most about the opposite sex?

Yaya:Huh? Yaya doesn't understand what you mean.

Katrina: What do you like the most about Kairi?

Yaya: Umm...His hair?

Katrina: Okay. Do you like Kukai's hair?

Yaya: Sure!

Katrina: That's settled then. Lick the person's ear who is sitting next to you.

Yaya: *confused* But we're not sitting.

Katrina: Whatever!Just do it.

Yaya: *licks Rima's ear*

Rima: What the heck Yaya?

Yaya: It's a dare!

Dana: *grins* Now it's Kairi's turn!

Kairi: *gulps*

Akira: What would you do to a girl for a Klondike bar?

Kairi: Uhh, kill her because Yaya will kill me if I don't get her the Klondike bar?

Akira: That's pretty...messed up. *stuffs an ice cube down Kairi's pants*

Kairi: *twitches rather weirdly*

Lisa: Tada-chan!

Tadase: *cringes* What?

Lisa: What's the worst thing about gender?

Tadase: Only because I'm cute, everybody assumes that I'm gay.

Lisa: You used to be gay.

Tadase: Key word:used to.

Dana: Finally! We're done with Lisa's dares!

Yoko: And now it's my turn!

_Hehehe... Time for dares... Sorry I didn't do any for this chapter... I'll give you some gum to apologize.. _

_Yaya: You will die a horrible death in a tub of Hot Chocolate and Fondue... (Takes a cup and starts drinking hot chocolate) Mmm... Anyone else want one?_

_Tadase: I HAD a dare for you, but now I forget it... Go bang your head into the wall until you can't remember anything_

_Nagihiko: While Tadese does that, tell him he's a gay guy who does whatever you and Wolfie want him to, that he wants to and that he meows whenever someone says 'gum.' (IDK why, just sounds funny) Oh yeah! And that he owes me twenty bucks. Repeat this until he believes you._

_Rima: You have a gun. You can either kill Hitler or the worst comedian in the world. Who do you choose? (Nagihiko asked her something like that in a story on FF) Choose wisely, Hitler may put you in a ghetto. I don't care if your not Jewish! ^^" Sorry.. My brain works kinda funny in the summer I dont even know why I said that._

_Amu: You are now Strawberry Shortcake!-Hands her a costume- (I'm kinda bored) Make everything you can into a food pun._

_Ikuto: Do the Nyan Nyan dance for an hour. Without stopping._

_Kairi: Yaya's still drowning in the tub of hot chocolate! Go save her! -Pushes him in- Here, you guys can float on these. -Tosses huge marshmallows in- Oops, I think that hit him on the head... Yeah... Oh well!_

_Utau: Have a sing off with Hannah Montanah. (Very bored)_

_Tsukasa: (That's Tadese's Uncle or whatever right?) I got my braces off! Now I got shinny teeth! They're shinier then yours! (I said something similar to my brother... I was really hyper)_

_Okay... Think that's it._.

Katrina: The gum will be given to Wolfie at the end of the show.

Yoko: Great. Now Yaya will die a horrible death in hot chocolate and fondue...*throws her into the fondue*

Yaya: Yaya doesn't want to die!

Yoko: Hot chocolate anybody?

Kukai: *storms in* Me! Gaah, it's freezing outside.

A/N: Asian wimps and their warm climate...

Kukai: I can hear you, you know!*grabs hot chocolate*

Yoko: Now Tadase, go bang your head against the wall!

Tadase: *starts banging his head against the wall*

Nagi: *starts repeating unnecessary stuff*

Rima: If I could kill Hitler or the worst comedian?I'd pick the comedian. I'm almost a perfect german stereotype, Hitler wouldn't kill me.

Hitler comes in and kills her.

Yoko: Or he would.*hands Amu a Strawberry Shortcake costume* Make food puns!

Amu: *fiddling embarrased with the costume*

Ikuto: *starts doing the Nyan Nyan dance*

An hour later...

Kairi: *drowned in the hot chocolate, a huge marshmellow floating next to him*

Utau: *chasing a very scared Hannah Montannah*

Tsukasa: *sitting in Tadase's emo trash can*

Katrina: *clears throat* Utau won the showdown 10:0. Now come Akira's reviews!Both of them!

_*walks in grinning, w/ Doom-chan and Hiei following* Hello my little victims...*smirks rather evilly*_

_Hiei: Why am I here?_

_Aki: Because I'm paying you in ice cream?_

_Hiei: ..._

_D-chan: *snickers*_

_Aki: TO THE DARES (and truthes...sorta..)_

_Wolfie: *smacks w/ a fish* That's for stealing MY Doom-chan! And just so you can't vaccum him up again..._

_D-chan: *takes out wand stolen from HP* MROF NAMUH!_

_*there is a puff of blue smoke. A really hott guy w/ black hair and blue eyes is standing there smirking, vampire teeth showing* Wooow..._

_All girls: -drooling-_

_Toshi/Lelouch/Tubasa: Hav u noticted that ur the most sane ones here, yet ur in love w/ the ones who r most insane?_

_Dare-Race around the outside of the buildings in ur b-day suits or let us crossderess u._

_Amu: be a blond for the day_

_Utau: Be a pinkette for the day_

_Iku-pon: kiss Tadagay or crossdressing_

_Milkshake: Me an' lisa liv in America._

_Kairi: We've been ignoring u lately..._

_Dare-switch to contacts and let me burn the glasses_

_Yaya: No candy for three chapters!_

_?- How does it feel knowing ppl pick on you?_

_Tadase- *takes out razer* Now sit down..._

_Rima: (?) How d'you KNOW ur parents would tell you? Most of them don't. _

_Nagi: *points dramatically* HOW do you know know she doesn't exist? I could bring her in right now! _

_Dare- *dyes hair orange*_

_Kuukai: Heartless jerk! How could u NOT name them! _

_Dare- *dyes hair purple*_

_D-chan: Try to seduce the girls, if a guy gets jealous they will be covered in fudge...yumm..._

_Aki: *cheerily* I'm done now! I is so happy!_

_Hiei: *eating and secretly videotaping everything* hn._

_D-chan: *snaps fingers and turns into a wolf pup* hmm..*gets glomped* _

_Aki: ha! I was waitin' for u ta do that! _

_D-chan: *grins Cheshire-like*_

_Aki: Til next time_

Akira: *smacks Wolfie with the fish right in the face*

Wolfie: *rubs her face* You didn't have to hit so hard you know...

Akira: Whatever..*takes out wand and transforms Doom-chan into a hot guy*

All the girls are drooling...

A super ibg jealousy fit later...

Doom-chan: Let me out! *tries to gnaw on the cage bars*

Akira: *pouting* You didn't have to lock him up in a cage you know...

All the boys: Yes we had to...

Akira: Anyway, has anyone noticed that the most sane ones are in love with the most insane ones?

Wolfie: No, but as you said...

Lelouch: Opposites attract.

Akira: *grins evilly* Okay! Tsubasa, Toshi and Lelouch! Either race in birthday suits outside or let us make you crossdress!

All of them at once: We'll pick the Birthday suits, definitely the birthday suits.

And a little later...

Katrina: *in a monotone* So the first one was Tsubasa who tied Toshiro down with his shadow alice, then, due to the fact that Toshiro was tied up, Lelouch placed second and Toshiro never finished the race.

Akira: *giggles evilly while dying Amu's hair blonde and Utau's hair pink* How does it feel?

Amu: It feels..FRUITTASTIC!

A large collection of everybody's brain cells died after that.

Utau: *facepalms* Why was I friends with her again?

Amu: Cause we are like apple and banana!

Cricket sounds...

Dana: Man, what nice weather today, I wonder if it'll start snowing again?

Akira: Yeah, I wonder if Ikuto will kiss Tadase or crossdress?

Ikuto: Crossdress, definitely crossdress.*goes to the changing room and comes out as a girl*

Amu: Ikuto looks like a rotten pear in that dress...

Akira: Yoko...

Yoko: Hm?

Akira: Never do something like that again...*takes Kairi's glasses and burns them, then gives him a pair of contacts*

Yaya: Yay! Fanservice!

Lisa: Yay! *takes pictures of Yaya posing next to Kairi*

Akira: No candy for three chapters Yaya!

Yaya: *faints*

Akira: I guess I can't ask her anymore.*takes out the razer* Now Tadase-kun, sit down...

Tadase: *faints due to shock*

Akira: Tch, why do people keep fainting?

Amu: Because you scare them like a worm next to an apple?

Rima: Amu...

Amu:Hm?

Rima: Go sit over there *points to Tsukasa*

Akira: So Rima, tell me how would you know that your parents would tell you if you were secretly engaged to Tadase?

Rima: Cause they would fight over it and I would overhear it, duh...

Rima's parents:*walk by* How can you pick somone like that blonde boy? But his parents are rich and we would get rid of Rima? See?You don't like your daughter after all!

Rima: *eyes wide* Holu sh*t, I'm engaged to Tadase!

Wolfie: Now that, would make a great fanfic...

Rima: This is not the time for this!

Wolfie: Relax, have a tea and stress about it when you're wearing the wedding dress.

Rima: Oh, okay...

Akira: Nadeshiko does exist! *brings out a Nadeshiko like girl*

Nadeshiko-girl: Hi!

Nagihiko: *jaw drops*

Akira: *uses his surprise to dye his hair orange* See? I'm totally right!

Nadeshiko-girl: Can I have those 10 dollars now?

Akira: Sure*tosses money from Toshiro's wallet*

Toshiro: Hey! My wallet! Give it back!

Akira: No.

Nadeshiko-girl: See ya suckers *leaves*

Akira: *dies Kukai's hair purple* How can you not name your soccer balls?

Kukai: Cause I still think that it's stupid and unnormal.

Everyone: *gasps* He said the taboo word!

Kukai: What? Unnormal?

Everyone: *gasps and starts shaking* Oh no, Doom-chan's going to be pissed!

Doom-chan: *transforms into the big bad dinosaur and eats Kukai, then transforms back and walks into the remnants of the cage*

Katrina: Doom-san, you still have to try to seduce a girl...

Doom-chan: *walks up to Akira and starts purring like a cat*

Akira: *squeals and hugs him* You're so cute!

Tsubasa: *veeery jealous*

They can hear a click...and a whole lavine of fudge falls down on the studio...

Akira: Oops..

Katrina: What did you do?

Akira: I wanted to cover the studio in fudge last time and I forgot to shut down that mechanism...At least I'm done with the dares and Doom-chan is such a cute pup!

Doom-chan: *snickers*

Katrina: Let's continue with Umi's dares which are the last ones by the way.

Kukai: *surfs on a closet door* This is great!

_Ummmmm...hello? hmmm...it's not too late to review is it? I hope not..._

_Dares: _

_Tadase: Sing Baby by Justin Bieber. (I dont know if I like Justin Bieber, cuz I cant just judge him by one song..)_

_Amu: Hmmm...should I be nice to you...or evil...ummm...LOOK IT'S YOUR FAVORITE CELEBRITY! ummm...(Amu's favorite celebrity) GO MAKEOUT!(whether its a boy or girl)_

_Ikuto: makeout with dana!_

_Wolfie: marry lelouch! please?_

_Lelouch: *hands some gum* hide it from wolfie. if she finds it (which i dont doubt she will) give her half and keep the other half for yourself. *secretly steals a small portion of gu* IM DYING!_

_Kairi: Hi Kairiiiiii...*hands him a book*_

_Nagi: Hi Nagiiiiiiii...*hands him..a...ummm...what does Nagi like?I havent been able to watch in a while so...id really remember anything*_

_uhhhh...I still feel worthless but I'm still (sort of?) happy and my brain is just full of explosions so umm I'll finish later (plus I have to finish my current event. Stupid technology! and science)_

_Hey wait a minute I'm not emo! You can't prove I'm emo, I already took off the band-aids-forget I said that-I'm not emo and I've got the cut up fingers to prove it! (Wait...that doesnt make any sense...ummm...)_

_Utau: I'll give you $20 for your emo corner! No, make it $50!_

_Shoot I dont remember who I dared...or...truthed?...hmm..I know I did TadaGAY...oh well!_

_TadaGAY: ADMIT IT YOU'RE GAY!_

_Amu: *hands knife* I'll give you five bucks if you stab me_

_Ikuto: *hands knife* alright, I'll bribe Dana to stop saying you look retarded if you stab me_

_Random Person: HERE! *hands gum* I DONT DESERVE THIS GUM! WTH AM I SAYING I NEED TO DIE WITH THAT GUM GIVE IT BACK! *grabs the gum back*_

_Wolfie: I'm sorry I called you a baka, and a traitor_

_Charas that wont forgive me: How about now?_

__

The whole world: NOOOOO! NOT JUSTIN BIEBER!

Wolfie:I refuse to let Justin Bieber into this show!

Umi: *pouts* Fine...Look Amu it's your favorite celebrity!

Amu: UTAU?

SC cast: Amu, seriously do you have no life?

Umi: Now go make out with her!

Amu and Utau: *disgusted but comply to the dare*

Umi: Now Ikuto can make out with Dana!

Dana: WHAT?

Ikuto: *quickly gives Dana a kiss* That's all I'm going to do...

Wolfie: I refuse to marry while being underage...

Lelouch: *doesn't bother hiding it* Here Wolfie, gum.

Wolfie: *tackles him* GUM!

Umi: *steals some*

Wolfie: *starts crying* MY GUM!

Kairi: Hi, *takes the book and starts to read*

Nagi: Hi, thank you for the naginata *starts practicing with it*

Umi: Utau, i'll give you 50 for your emo corner.

Utau: Deal! Tadase! I'm taking your frickin emo corner.

Tadase: Then where should I go.

Utau: To the emo trash can.

Tadase: But Tsukasa's there. He contaminates the emo aura with his happy aura.

Utau: I could care less!

Tadase: *starts crying* I'm not gay Umi.

Umi: Of course you are.

Tadase: We talked about it before with Lisa.

Umi: I could care , *hands Amu five dollars* Stab me.

Amu: I can't stab you! It'll be painful!

Umi: But you will. *forces Amu to stab her*

Wolfie: Amu, you're going to hell for that.

Amu: Oh no...

Katrina: Want to know something comforting?

Amu: Well?

Katrina: The whole cast will be with you.

Amu: NOOOOOOO. I want to go to heaven!

Umi: Now Ikuto, stab me and Dana won't call you retarded anymore.

Ikuto: *stabs Umi*

Dana: *glances at him* Retard.

Ikuto:Damn...

Umi: *is busy having a gum fight with a random person*

Katrina: I knew we forgot something! The charas are still far far away! Akira, can you bring them? Umi needs them for a dare.

Akira: Oh yeah...*turns to Doom-chan* Where did we hide them again?

Doom-chan: *shakes head*

Akira: *mutters* Damn...Uh, let's ask them next time!

Katrina: That's okay I guess...But today's talkshow is over! So please Review and tell us what you think.

Doom-chan: Don't forget to dare Ikuto into doing weird things!

Ikuto:*starts wailing* Why only me?

Everybody else: *waving* BYE!


End file.
